Linka Loud presenta: La Casa Loud
by Avatarbending
Summary: Una serie de historias sobre una chica junto con sus diez hermanos. Basado en los personajes del episodio "Uno de los Chicos"
1. Tareas y paz capitulo 1: El inicio

**Notas de autor: Hola a todos, quise hacer una historia sobre un universo donde es todo las revés. Una chica lidiando con diez chicos, por lo que esta historia consistirá en varias recreaciones de capítulos de The Loud House, como también de historias originales.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

— Hola a todos soy Linka Loud y hoy es el día de los deberes en la casa Loud. Se preguntaran ¿Linka como hacen para mantener la casa tan limpia? Bueno déjame decirles que no es una tarea sencilla. Verán con diez hermanos la suciedad es parte de ellos, por eso después con una larga conversación con mis padres les convencí que nos diera un aumento a nuestras mesadas, así para poder incentivar a mis hermanos de limpiar la casa. Mi tarea es recoger la basura. Sé que no es una tarea bonita para una chica, pero todos debemos hacer el sacrificio de hacer las tareas dentro de la casa.

Mientras Linka recogía la basura de cada habitación se dirigió al baño donde su hermano mayor Loni acababa de salir con una sonrisa y dijo— Tarea completada.

— Verán, mi hermano Loni tiene una tarea muy complicada, limpiar el baño lo cual la basura debe ser enorme— dijo Linka y en ese momento abre la puerta del baño y se da cuenta que el baño aun era un desastre y grita— ¡Loni cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tienes que limpiar el baño, no limpiarte en el baño!

* * *

— Después de ese inconveniencia en el baño sigamos con el tour a través de la casa Loud.

Justo en la habitación de Luke y Lane. Luke estaba teniendo problemas con la aspiradora— ¡Maldita pedazo de chatarra! Tendré que buscar las herramientas para arreglar esta cosa— con ese comentario Luke fue a buscar las herramientas. Linka fue a inspeccionar la aspiradora y se dio cuenta que el problema y gritó— ¡Luke la aspiradora no está conectada!— pero Luke ya se había ido.— Oh bueno, ya volverá.

* * *

— Pero no todos son buenos en su campo— explicaba Linka mientras recorría las habitaciones para recoger su basura— ¡Oye Linka atrapa esto!— se oyó alguien gritar. Linka giró y vio varias bolsas volando y usó la bolsa de basura a su mano para atrapar cada bolsa— ¡Ahhh! Los atrapaste todos quería que al menos uno te tocara— dijo Leif su hermano menor que estaba encargado de recoger la popo de los animales de la casa.

— Lo siento Leif, pero esta chica nunca será vencida— dijo Linka con mucho orgullo.

— Si desde que le enseñe a Geo a usar el retrete ahora tengo menos municiones, pero ya veras, la próxima vez te atrapare— Dijo Leif cuando de repente se escucha algo caer en el retrete— ¡Rayos, Geo se cayó nuevamente en el retrete!— Lo cual se retiro rápidamente hacia el baño y se escucho el grito— ¡Vaya cinco popo Geo! ¿Qué rayos estas comiendo?

— Bueno como vieron Leif es un experto en su campo, pero Lexx...— en ese momento Linka entro a la habitación de los gemelos y vio que Lexx aun estaba en la cama— Es demasiado flojo para levantarse. Vamos Lexx tienes que hacer la cama de todos y eres el único que aun no se levante. Así que comienza a hacer las camas.

— ¡Ahh! dame diez minutos más— respondió.

* * *

— Bueno ya termine con la basura del segundo piso ahora con la basura del primer piso— Dijo Linka dirigiendo a la cocina— La siguiente tarea es limpiar los platos, aunque es normal en la mayoría de los lugares que una persona se encargue de eso. A ninguno de mis hermanos les gusta hacerlo. No por el hecho de limpiarlo, bueno quizás sí, pero también por el hecho que son muchos platos. Verán somos trece personas, lo cual significan trece platos, trece vasos y muchos cubiertos que limpiar por comida. Por lo que se decidió que tres personas se encargue de esto. Y los encargados son Lane en limpiar los platos, Lars en secar los platos y Lynn debe guardar los platos, lo cual es una tarea muy dividida, pero muy eficiente— comentaba Linka al entrar a la cocina y darse cuenta que no había nadie limpiando los platos— El único problema es que si uno no de ellos no está presente, ninguno realizara la tarea— Dijo molesta Linka.

— ¡Lane, Lynn y Lars vengan a limpiar los platos ahorra mismo!— Gritó Linka.

* * *

— Finalmente la única basura que queda es la del sótano y la única persona que está aquí es mi hermano mayor Loki. El cual tiene dos tareas, uno es de limpiar la ropa sucia y la otra es cuidar de León, mientras lo hace— dijo Linka a punto de recoger la basura del sótano.

— ¿Linka me puedes hacer un favor? ¿Puedes ver a León un momento? Estoy tratando de usar mi teléfono, pero no puedo conseguir buena señal. Sera por unos minutos. ¿Puedes?— Preguntó Loki.

— Claro, trata de hacerlo rápido solo me queda tirar esta bolsa de basura y habré acabado con mis tareas.

— Genial, gracias hermanita.

* * *

— Bueno con la última tarea que terminada que consiste con Levi pagar las cuentas. Con eso todas las tareas de la casa están oficialmente terminadas— Dijo Linka con una cara de felicidad y todos sus hermanos que estaban en el sofá gritaron de alegría de como se había terminado el día que los quehaceres del hogar ya había terminado.

— ¡Oigan chicos Mamá y Papá van a entregar nuestra mesada!— Dijo Loki, lo cual provocó que todos salieran corriendo.

— Bueno ¿Qué esperaban? cuando se trata de la mesada cualquiera correría a recibir su dinero— Dijo Linka levantándose del sillón. Pero se sintió bastante cansada al hacerlo. «¿Qué raro? hace poco que nos levantamos y me siento agotada», pensó Linka, pero lo ignoro ya que estaba más interesada a recibir su mesada.

— Bueno aquí está el dinero de Luke, aquí el de los gemelos y por ultimo aquí está tu mesada Linka— Dijo su padre entregando el ultimo sobre con dinero a todos los niños de la casa.

— Bueno niños son libres. Así que disfruten su dinero— Exclamó su Padre lo cual todos gritaron de alegría, excepto Linka que se sentía cansada por alguna razón.

De vuelta en el living todos los muchachos estaban viendo televisión y Linka fue la última en llegar y expreso— Que raro me siento bastante cansada, pero no sé porque.

— Seguramente dormiste poco.

— Te falta hacer ejercicio. Por eso te falta energía.

— Un demonio esta succionando tu vitalidad.

Y así cada hermano comenzó a decir una explicación de por qué Linka estaba cansada, la cual ninguna tenía sentido.

— O quizás sea por el hecho que tú te encargaste de hacer todas las tareas— Dijo Loni, lo cual casi todos se acercaron y le cubrieron su boca.

— Un momento ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué yo hacia todas las tareas?— dijo Linka

— ¡Ehhh! ¿Qué cosa de que haces las tareas.?Nosotros hacemos las tareas verdad muchachos— Dijo Lane y todos comenzaron a reír nerviosamente.

— ¡Upss! Mira la hora tengo que hacer la cosa en el lugar— dijo Lynn, lo cual todos comenzaron a alejarse lentamente.

— ¡Esperen un segundo!— gritó Linka lo cual dejo a todos sus hermanos petrificados— ¿A qué se refiere Loni con eso?— se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a pensar sobre lo que había dicho y recordó los eventos de la mañana.

* * *

— ¡Loni cuantas veces te tengo que decir tienes que limpiar el baño, no limpiarte en el baño!

Viendo el desastre que había en el baño y el cesto de la basura del baño vacío. «Sera mejor que limpie toda esta basura» pensó Linka. Al final salió con una enorme bolsa de basura del baño y sin percatarse que había limpiado todo el baño ella sola.

* * *

— ¡Luke la aspiradora no está conectada!— gritó Linka, pero su hermano ya se había retirado— Oh bueno ya volverá— Por lo que procedió a conectar la aspiradora y ésta se encendió, lo cual Linka pensó «Aprovecharé que la aspiradora está encendida para limpiar un poco el desastre de Luke y Lane. Así para cuando regrese Luke no tenga tanto trabajo»

Luego aspiro no una, ni dos, sino todas las habitaciones y justo cuando iba a terminar la ultima habitación. Llega Luke con una caja de herramientas y dijo— ¡Vaya! ¿Quién escondió la caja de herramientas? me costó una eternidad en encontrarlos.

En ese momento Linka apagó la aspiradora— Toma Luke el único problema que tenia la aspiradora es que no estaba conectado, limpie un poco mientras buscabas las herramientas.

— Que tonto de mi parte, gracias Linka— dijo Luke con una sonrisa maléfica.

* * *

— ¡Ahh! Dame diez minutos más— respondió Lexx.

— Lexx, tú sabes que puedes completar tu tarea en diez minutos ¿Verdad?— dijo Linka.

— ¡Mentirosa! sabes que hay 12 camas en esta casa, se necesita más de diez minutos para hacerlo. Así que déjame descansar— con ese comentario Lexx se escondió bajo sus sabanas.

— Por favor te apuesto que yo puedo hacerlo en ese tiempo.

— Así que quieres apostar, te apuesto tres dólares a que no lo haces.

— ¡Acepto!— lo cual Linka y Lexx se apretaron las manos para sellar tal apuesta.

Después de ocho minutos, el tiempo exacto que le tomo a Linka hacer todas las camas.

— Ves que se puede hacer tu tarea en menos de diez minutos. Así que paga— dijo Linka extendiendo su mano para recibir el dinero.

— Bien tu ganas— dijo Lexx con una sonrisa maléfica, ya que Linka hizo su tarea por tres dólares.

* * *

— ¡Lane, Lynn y Lars vengan a limpiar los platos ahorra mismo!— gritó Linka y procedió a buscarlos, lo cual en un par de minutos encontró a Lynn y a Lars dentro de su habitación.

— ¿Por qué no están lavando los platos?

— ¡Oye! Nosotros queremos totalmente comenzar a limpiar los platos, pero Lane no está y no podemos hacerlo sin él, así que aquí estamos esperándolo— dijo Lynn.

— ¿Y por qué no limpian los platos entre ustedes dos?

— Porque no sería justo— dijo Lars.

— Está bien miren que tal esto, porque no limpiamos los platos entre los tres, de acuerdo— propuso Linka.

— Está bien, déjanos terminar este sándwiches de carne, mientras tú, comienza a limpiar los platos y cuando terminemos te iremos a ayudar— dijo Lynn

— Bien, pero vengan rápido.

Así que de esa manera Linka fue a lavar los platos. Pasaron varios minutos, pero Lynn y Lars aun no llegaban.

— ¡Vaya! estoy a punto de terminar con los platos y aun no llegan para secarlos y guardarlos— dijo Linka, cuando de repente apareció Lane.

— Bien es hora de limpiar el lugar— dijo Lane.

— ¿Donde rayos estabas? tenias que estar limpiando los platos.

— Estaba ocupado pensando en un buen chiste sobre limpiar los platos. ¿Y donde están Lars y Lynn?

— No lo sé, termina con los platos y yo los iré a buscar— lo cual Linka fue enojada a buscar a sus hermanos. Dejando a Lane con un montón de platos limpios.

Cuando subió las escaleras notó que Lynn y Lars estaban en el baño— ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Tienen que estar limpiando los platos! No pueden dejar todo el trabajo a Lane.

— Lo siento Linka, pero creo que el sándwich de carne le cayó mal a Lars— dijo Lynn. En ese momento se escuchó un "¡Bwaagg!" del baño— Y aquí estoy cuidando de mi hermano menor.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento no lo sabía, sabes que quédate un momento con Lars yo me encargaré de secar los platos y cuando esté un poco mejor me ayudas a guardar los platos ¿De acierdo?

— No es necesario yo secaré los… bwagg— dijo Lars antes de vomitar nuevamente.

— No te preocupes hermanito yo me encargo— dijo Linka.

Así que Linka fue nuevamente a la cocina para secar los platos, ya que Lars no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo.

— Bueno Linka ya termine con los platos, pero donde están Lynn y Lars— preguntó Lane.

— Lars está un poco enfermo por lo que los ayudare con secar los platos para así él se pueda mejorar.

— Oh que pena iré a verlo, mientras.

Después de secar todos los platos Linka fue al segundo piso a ver a su hermano.

— Lynn, ya termine de secar los platos solo te falta… ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?— dijo Linka al ver el estado la habitación de Lynn y Lars. Lo cual Lars estaba acostado en su cama/ataúd con un monitor de hospital a su lado.

— Veras Linka, Lars se sintió un poco mejor, luego Lane vino contó unos chiste lo cual hizo que Lars se sintiera peor— dijo Lynn.

— De acuerdo ¿Y cómo consiguieron ese monitor?

— Es de Levi— dijo Lynn, luego prosiguió a acercarse a Linka y le susurro— ya sabes cómo es Lars, todo un dramático.

— Bueno tú quédate con él y yo iré a guardar esos platos— dijo Lynn y se retiro de la habitación.

Luego volvió y gritó para que Lars lo escuchara— Dije, que yo iré a guardar esos platos.

— Oh cierto, quiero decir; ¡Espera Lynn! no me dejes— Dijo Lars— Quiero pasar mis últimos momentos contigo.

— Pero Lars tengo que guardar los platos y Linka se quedara contigo.

— No, quiero que tú seas el que me acompañe en estos últimos momentos— dijo Lars y a continuación, abrasó a Lynn, lo cual Lynn encogió sus hombros a decirle a Linka que es lo que podía hacer en ese momento.

Linka miro a su hermano y dijo— ¿Sabes qué? cuida a Lynn yo te cubro con los platos.

— ¡Oh, gracias Linka!— dijo Lynn.

Luego Linka se fue de la habitación y cuando ya no estaba a la vista. Lars golpeo a Lynn.

— Nunca más me obligues a abrazarte, ¡JAMAS!— dijo Lars a Lynn.

— Así ¡Qué tal mejor si te devuelvo esos golpes!— y comenzaron a pelear.

* * *

— Genial, gracias hermanita— dijo Loki al salir del sótano y fue directamente al living para así ver televisión.

Mientras tanto Linka estaba jugando con León cuando de repente la lavadora se detuvo.

— ¡Vaya! Se terminó la lavadora, los pondré a en la secadora— Lo cual notó que la secadora estaba llena de ropa— ¡Oh espera! La secadora está llena con ropa seca, será mejor que saque esta ropa.

— Quizás podría planchar y doblar esta ropa mientras esperamos a Loki. Qué te parece esa idea León— dijo Linka a Leon, lo cual este ultimo solo se reía. Y así Linka prosiguió a limpiar, secar y doblar toda la ropa.

* * *

— No lo puedo creer me engañaron para que les hiciera todos sus tareas.

Lo cual todos trataron de negarlo, pero ninguno parecía sincero.

— En serio ustedes se comportan como unos inmaduros, los únicos que hicieron su tarea fueron Leif y Levi. Claro a Leif le encanta jugar con la popo, pero Levi se esforzó, incluso me pidió que le enseñara a pagar las cuentas y…— Linka dijo al darse cuenta que había algo que no tenía sentido que ella le estuviese enseñando algo a un súper genio— Fingiste no saber cómo pagar las cuentas para que yo lo hiciera verdad— Dijo Linka con una cara de decepción hacia Levi.

— Me preguntaba cuando te darías cuenta— respondió Levi.

— Bueno que esperabas, a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta hacer las tareas en la casa y ahora que nos obliga, sino nos reducen la mesada— dijo su hermano Loki— Además que si hacíamos algo mal llegabas a entrometerte, ya que quieres que todo sea perfecto.

— Entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta que tu hacías todas las tareas sin darte cuenta, ya que quieres que todo esté limpio— dijo Lynn— y nos preguntamos ¿Por qué no te dejamos hacer las tareas?

— Quizás, porque no es injusto que una persona haga las tareas de ocho hermanos que no quieren hacer nada.

— ¿Qué hay de malo? eres una chica— dijo Loki.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea una chica?— respondió Linka

— Ya sabes ustedes les gusta lo limpio y les gusta perder el tiempo limpiando— dijo Lane

— Eso no tiene nada que ver, es responsabilidad de todos.

— No, solo a ti te molesta, por lo que es tu problema— comentó Levi.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Déjame demostrártelo Linka, si yo quisiera escuchar la música de una gaita es tarea de Luke tocar la gaita. La respuesta es no, es mi problema, busco en internet música de gaita y listo. No molesto a nadie, ya que es mi problema.

— Eso es estúpido, o sea si papa no puede cocinar, yo no estoy obligado a prepararles ningún tipo de comida a ustedes, lo cual si lo hago.

— Linka tiene razón ustedes debieron haber hecho sus tareas— dijo Leif.

— No puedo creer que todos ustedes se aprovecharan de mi de esa manera solo porque soy una chica y yo preocupada de ustedes. Les tendré que decir a nuestros padres todo lo que ustedes hicieron para evitar hacer las tareas. Por ejemplo Lars no puedo creer que fingieras estar enfermo.

— Ehh... yo de verdad estuve enfermo. No soporte comer ese sándwich. Incluso vomite en el retrete y por eso no pudimos hacer bien nuestra tarea. ¿Verdad chicos?— dijo Lars, lo cual Lane y Lynn afirmaron todo lo que él dijo.

— Así que estuviste enfermo, entonces no te molesta que inspeccione el baño para encontrar evidencia— Con ese último comentario, Linka salió corriendo hacia el baño que estaba en el segundo piso y por detrás cada uno de sus hermanos la siguió.

Linka comenzó a inspeccionar el retrete en busca de evidencia para demostrar que Lars fingió todo el incidente del sándwich vio el por afuera y no encontró nada, luego inspeccionó por dentro vio todo lo que necesitaba ver y por ultimo olió el inodoro y creyó haber encontrado la prueba definitiva para incriminar a sus hermanos.

— Vaya Lars, debo decir que es impresionante lo que hiciste. Es decir estuviste tan enfermo que incluso vomitaste en el escusado y que no quedara rastro del vomito— Dijo Linka con un tono detectivesco.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? era un desastre había que limpiar un poco— Dijo Lars con un tono fúnebre.

— Si hiciste tan bien tu trabajo que ni siquiera encuentro el olor del vomito— dijo Linka la cual todos suspiraron del shock, todos excepto Lars ya que habían pocas cosas en el mundo que lo podía poner nervioso, pero todos los demás estaban algo nervioso al ver como Linka podría descubrir la verdad— Sí, en vez de oler el asqueroso olor, solo encuentro el olor a lavanda.

Lars comenzó a analizar la situación «Así que hay olor a lavanda o quizás sea una trampa que Linka quiere tenderme. No sé de qué olor sea esos frascos de aerosol que están ahí y ni siquiera sé si tiene algún olor el baño. Espera un segundo Linka limpio el baño así que lo más probable es que haya usado algún aerosol para limpiar el baño, así que esa fragancia es la que esta oliendo Linka, así que ella dijo el olor de lavanda para que yo respondiese "Si usé el de lavanda" cuando en realidad, usó otro frasco. De esa manera si yo digo que si usé ese frasco ella puede saber que estoy mintiendo. Lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es hacerme el tonto de que no estoy seguro del frasco que usé. Jugaste un juego difícil Linka, debo admitirlo casi creí que perdería, pero ¡Yo seré el ganador!»

— La verdad recuerdo haber usado el aerosol para ocultar el olor, pero no recuerdo cual de todos fue el que tomé, porque me sentía mal en ese momento. Así que quizás tome el aerosol o quizás usé algo distinto como un aerosol para el cabello o algo que no tenga olor, la verdad es que no lo sé— dijo Lars confiado de que había evitado la trampa de Linka.

— ¡Oh! así que no lo recuerdas, vaya así no podre saber si estás diciendo la verdad, o no— dijo Linka con un tono de derrota, lo cual provocó que Lane y Lynn se sintieran un poco seguros y Lars sonrió ya que había conseguido la victoria.

— Bueno si no me necesitas, me retiro— dijo Lars al haber conseguido su victoria y salió del baño e iba directamente hacia su habitación.

— Espera un segundo Lars, hay algo que no tiene sentido en tu historia— dijo Linka sarcásticamente, lo cual puse nervioso a todo el mundo, incluso a Lars, pero este ultimo trato de no mostrar tales nervios.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— Preguntó Lars y pensó «¿Qué estás diciendo Linka? no puedes haber deducido nada con lo que te dije, es imposible que hallas sacado algo, si de verdad había un mal olor, podría decir que no hice un buen trabajo o que uno de nosotros usó el baño y si hay no hay olor, es porque utilice algún frasco de algo, pero como no confirme el tipo de olor es imposible que hallas descubierto algo.».

— Veras esto no tiene sentido— Linka subió el asiento del retrete y todos fueron a ver, todos excepto Lars.

Todos miraron y comenzaron a hablar

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Acaso es lo creo que es.

— ¡Es posible hacerlo de ese tamaño!

Lars se puso nervioso nuevamente que cosa podía haber en ese escusado que lo delataría. Lo único que podía hacer era avanzar y ver de que hablaba Linka que había hecho a sus hermanos preguntar que había en el escusado y si era algo que lo culparía de haber mentido a su hermana mayor.

Había llegado al escusado y lo único que le quedaba hacer era mirar que cosa había hecho que Linka presentara tal espectáculo. Lo que vio le sorprendió no sabía que era o de donde vino, lo único que sabía era que no estaba preparado para eso.

Lo que había era cuatro no, eran cinco esferas negras en el baño, pero eran tan pequeñas que era imposible que fuera popo.

— No entiendo que es esto y qué tiene que ver con todo esto— dijo Lars confundido.

— Claro, será mejor que les explique; veras según tu historia luego de que vomitaras todo el baño lo limpiaste, no sé de qué forma, pero lo limpiaste que hasta usaste algún especie de aerosol para limpiarlo, ¿verdad?— dijo Linka con un tono de policía que descubrió como se había resuelto el crimen.

— Claro, te dije lo limpie, usé algún aerosol, pero no me percate si tenía olor o no, o si era algún aerosol ambiental o algo parecido— dijo Lars confirmando todo lo que había dicho para defender su postura.

— Así que me estas afirmando que limpiaste el vomito, limpiaste por dentro y por fuera— dijo Linka haciéndose la ignorante de la situación.

— Si, ya te lo he dicho varias veces.

— Entonces si lo limpiaste por dentro significa que presionaste la cadena para así que toda el agua con tu vomito se fuera verdad.

— Claro, de que otra forma lo sacaría— dijo Lars apuntando lo obvio.

Linka sonrió— Eso era lo que quería escuchar— Lo cual todo el mundo estaba confundido, que podría haber descubierto, ya que nadie entendía la situación.

— Psss, Levi ¿Entiendes lo que está diciendo?— preguntó Loki, ya que no entendía nada y quería saber que pasaba y el mejor para entenderlo era su hermano menor genio.

— No tengo ni la menor idea de que está pasando— respondió Levi.

— Pregunta— gritó Linka— ¿Alguien sabe que son esas cosas qué están en el retrete?

— ¿Algo para limpiar?— dijo Lexx.

— ¿Algún dulce?— Dijo Lynn

— ¿Popo?— dijo León.

— ¡Exacto! Es popo— explicó Linka.

— ¿Qué? es imposible que sea popo, si es tan pequeño— Dijo Levi— Incluso si Leon se sentara, nunca jamás podría hacer algo tan pequeño.

— En eso tienes razón es imposible que sea de ese tamaño, así que como es que es de ese tamaño ¿Qué creen?— Lo cual todos sus hermanos trataron de adivinar.

— Alguien lo corto— dijo Luke

— Alguien tiene problemas— dijo Loki

— Es popo de perro— dijo Loni.

— Casi Loni, es popo de hámster, mejor dicho es popo de Geo— dijo Linka.

— ¿Como es eso posible?— dijo Levi.

— Simple yo le enseñe usar el retrete— dijo Leif.

— Exacto, ahora una última pregunta para ti Lars; dime ¿Cómo crees que la popo llego ahí ahora?— Preguntó Linka acorralando en la esquina del baño.

— Simple Geo usó el baño— respondió Lars.

— Exacto.

— ¿Eso de que nos ayuda?— preguntó Lars confundido.

— Verán hoy temprano Leif me lanzo un montón de popo de animal, lo cual ninguno me toco, no es para alagar— Dijo Linka sonriendo con el ultimo hecho.

— Leif ¿Recuerdas qué paso después?— Pregunta Linka

— Bueno, te dije que si tuviera más munición te llegaría a golpear y luego…— Leif se dio cuenta lo importante— Luego Geo se cayó en el escusado y yo dije: "¡Vaya cinco popo Geo! ¿Qué rayos estas comiendo?"

— Exacto cinco popo de hámster estaban en el retrete.

Lars pensó «Todo este espectáculo para ver si había cinco popo de hámster, eso de que forme me afect…».

Lars se dio cuenta de lo que Linka quería decir.

— Entonces Lars si tu limpiaste de verdad el escusado significa que todo lo que se llevo el escusado se debió haber ido, pero resulta que Geo había ido al baño, pero no podía tocar la cadena ya que es imposible para él— Explico Linka— Pero si de verdad limpiaste porque sigue habiendo popo de hámster, es imposible. Al menos de que en verdad nunca estuviste enfermo, nunca tocaste la cadena y te atreviste a mentirme en mi propia cara.

— Quizás Geo fue nuevamente al baño— dijo Lars desesperadamente buscando alguna escusa.

— En serio quieres hacer este baile— Dijo Linka— Bueno prepárate, ya que te hare sufrir.

— Leif después de esa entrega de Geo ¿Cuánto se demorara en ir al baño nuevamente?— preguntó Linka.

— Después de esa cantidad necesitara varias horas— respondió Leif

— No ha pasado tanto tiempo, así que admítelo me estuviste mintiendo.

Lars estaba nervioso no tenia escapatoria, no tenia donde salvarse, todas las evidencia lo apuntaban que estaba mintiendo. Después de varios segundos agitándose del miedo solo le quedó una cosa que hacer. Se tranquilizó, tomo un respiró y dijo:

— Suspiro— y a continuación se arrodilló admitiendo su derrota— no puedo creer que me atraparas.

Lo cual decepciono a todos sus hermanos, todos excepto a Leif.

— ¡Que genial estuvo Linka!— comentó con emoción Leif.

— Qué te puedo decir, tanto años leyendo comic pagan sus frutos— respondió Linka.

— No lo puedo creer que unos popo de hámster me delataran. No puedo creer que nadie haya usado el baño— dijo Lars quejándose de su derrota.

— La verdad Lars, es que alguien si usó el baño— dijo Linka

— ¿¡QUÉ!?— gritaron todos.

— ¿Qué?— dijo Lars.

— Si la verdad es que no tenia forma de incriminarte, por lo que usé esto— Linka comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo y sacó una caja.

— Usé bolitas de chocolate— lo cual Linka saco algunas y se los comió.— Así que como no tenía ninguna forma de incriminarte, cree mis propia evidencia y tu terminaste confesándolo todo— Lo cual dejo a Lars con la boca abierta, y también la boca de todos sus hermanos.

— Me mentiste, me engañaste y me manipulaste— dijo Lars angustiado.

— Sip, la verdad estaba esperando que confesaras desde un principio. Así de esa manera decir a mamá y a papá de que Lane y Lynn te obligaron a hacerlo, para que no sufrieras un castigo tan severo. Te estaba dando la oportunidad de redimirte, lo cual no lo usaste y me obligaste a usar ese truco para sacarte toda la verdad— Explicó Linka con todo gusto, al haber desenmascarado a su hermanito. Lo cual Lars le respondió con un gruñido.

— No me gruñes de esa manera. Culpa al juego, no al jugador— Dijo Linka caminando lentamente saliendo del baño, lo cual todos sus hermanos la miraban con unos ojos que mostraban temor, de que tan lejos estaba dispuesto Linka de obtener lo que quería.

— ¡Vaya Linka eso fue asombroso, épico, no legendario!— decía Leif al seguir a su hermana

— Gracias Leif ¿Quieres un chocolate?— ofreció Linka.

— ¡Si por favor! oye ¿Y de dónde sacaste este chocolate?

— Siempre llevo un poco de chocolate conmigo. Que puedo decir, soy una chica necesito chocolate donde sea que vaya— respondió Linka mirando a la cámara.— Oye Leif tengo más en mi habitación, te daré unos pocos como recompensa de haberme ayudado a desmentir a Lars— con lo cual Linka y Leif se fueron a la habitación de Linka a buscar un poco de chocolate, dejando a todos sus hermanos en estado de shock en el baño.

— Vaya, acaso soy yo o Linka da escalofríos— dijo Lars, lo cual todos sus hermanos afirmaron.

— Vaya Lars, ella gano todo gracias a su popo-der deductivo jajajaja ¿entendieron?— dijo Lane, lo cual todos sus hermanos suspiraron.

— Bueno chicos hemos perdido. Ahora Linka le dirá todo a nuestros padres y seremos castigados— Dijo Loki y todos se deprimieron, pero…

— Chicos, chicos ya se rindieron tan fácilmente, aun tenemos una salida— dijo Lexx

— ¿Qué mas podemos hacer? No hay forma que podamos evitar el castigo— dijo Luke

— Aun hay un camino camarada, pero todo truco tiene su precio. La pregunta es: ¿Están dispuesto a pagarlo? _—_ dijo Lexx con una sonrisa tan grande que podría competir contra el Grinch.

Todos se miraron entre ellos porque no sabían cuál era el precio que hablaba Lexx y si podían confiar en él. Todos estaban callados ya que ninguno sabía que decir, hasta que Loki pregunto:

— ¿Y cuál sería ese precio?

— Con este plan podremos salirnos con la nuestra, pero haremos enojar a Linka. Por lo que el precio seria. ¿Están dispuestos a declararle la guerra a Linka?

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

 **Por favor comenten sus opiniones.**

 **Ademas si tiene alguna idea para algún capitulo o quieren que reescriba algún capitulo de la serie por favor escríbanlo en los comentarios o envíenme un PM.**

 **Nos vemos y espero que tengan un buen día.**


	2. Tareas y paz capitulo 2: La traición

**Notas de autor: Hola a todos como están. Espero que bien, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta serie. Quisiera también agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia y en especial a los que pusieron favorito, los que siguen la historia y los que entregaron su review.**

 **Mi intención era de entregar este capitulo el 24 de diciembre en la noche o el 25 temprano como regalo de navidad, pero iré de viaje y no tendré acceso a una computadora para subirlo, así que suerte para ustedes, recibirán un regalo de navidad adelantado.**

 **Así que aquí les presento el capitulo numero 2 de esta serie.**

* * *

—¡Vaya Linka! Gracias por todo ese chocolate, pero no te molesta que casi me comí todo— dijo Leif saliendo de la habitación de Linka con manchas de chocolate en sus manos y en su boca.

—Claro que no. Uno de los grandes usos del chocolate es mostrar que tan agradecido estas con las personas que te ayudan— Dijo Linka saliendo de su habitación —Bueno es hora de decir a mamá y a papá la verdad de nuestros hermanos.

—Ahora que mencionas a nuestros hermanos ¿Sabes donde están?— dijo Leif, ya que en el segundo piso estaba vacío, incluso el baño donde había sido el último lugar que estaban sus hermanos.

—Buena pregunta, pero no le des importancia ya que no se podrán salvar del castigo que se buscaron.

Justo en ese momento se escucho un grito de su padre —¡Linka Loud, ven aquí en este instante!

Linka y Leif sintieron que algo no estaba bien —Linka ¿por qué papa te llamo por tu nombre y apellido?

—No lo sé Leif, él solo hace eso cuando está molesto por algo. Pero no he hecho nada para molestarlo. ¿O si lo he hecho?— preguntó Linka. Pero ella sabía que no podía hacer nada más que ir donde estaba su padre. Así que Linka bajo las escaleras y vio a sus padres y detrás de ellos todos sus hermanos.

—Linka tus hermanos me contaron sobre el incidente que tuvieron esta mañana con los quehaceres de la casa y el problema todos ustedes tuvieron— dijo su padre.

 _Ahh entonces mis hermanos confesaron todo, bueno al menos sé que se sienten mal por lo que hicieron_ pensó Linka haciendo que ella sonriera y cerrara los ojos, ya que había conseguido la victoria.

—Si, nos contaron de cómo tú te apoderaste de las tarea, así dejando que ninguno pudiese hacer el suyo por varias semanas— dijo su madre.

Ese último comentario hizo que abriera sus ojos por la confusión y quitara la sonrisa de su cara.

—¿¡Qué te dijeron que cosa!?— gritó Linka.

—Si ¿De qué rayos están hablando?— gritó Leif.

—Veras Leif tus hermanos nos contaron lo que sucedió esta mañana— Así su madre comenzó a contar todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana, según lo que dijeron los muchachos.

* * *

—Bueno ya me duche, así que iré a vestirme para limpiar el baño— dijo Loni al irse al baño, lo cual en ese momento había entrado Linka, pero él no le dio importancia así que fue directamente a su habitación a vestirse.

A continuación cuando ya se había vestido, él fue hacia el baño listo para limpiarlo. Abrió la puerta y lo que encontró fue que Linka estaba limpiando desesperadamente el baño.

—Linka que estás haciendo, yo debo limpiar el baño— dijo de manera respetuosa Loni.

—¡Cállate este lugar debe estar limpio y reluciente!— dijo Linka con unos ojos de serpientes, lo cual provoco que Loni se alejara del baño por el temor que le había implantado su hermanita.

* * *

Luke estaba limpiando con la aspiradora y de repente aparece una sombra que desconecta la aspiradora. —¡Pero que rayos! — dijo Luke

—Vaya que mal se descompuso la aspiradora. Sera mejor que vayas al garaje a buscar las herramientas— dijo mientras empujaba a Luke fuera de la habitación.

Por lo que Luke fue directamente al garaje a buscar las herramientas, pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Después de 30 minutos lo encontró escondido detrás del órgano que había en el garaje, lo cual era raro, porqué alguien pondría las herramientas detrás del órgano.

Cuando entro en la casa había descubierto que toda la casa había sido aspirada por Linka.

* * *

Lexx estaba durmiendo en su cama tranquilamente cuando apareció Linka y le gritó —¡Te apuesto tres dólares a que hago todas las camas en diez minutos!

—¿Ahh?— respondió el recién despertado de Lexx.

Linka lo sacó de su cama a la fuerza e hizo su cama. Y estuvo corriendo por toda la casa haciendo cada una de las camas en tiempo record y termino todas las camas en ocho minutos.

—Bien hiciste la camas toma aquí están los tres dólares— dijo Lexx sacando los tres dólares que había perdido de una apuesta que él nunca estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Qué tres dólares?

—Los de la apuesta.

—¿Cuál apuesta? Oh claro la apuesta— dijo Linka habiendo olvidado completamente de la apuesta.

* * *

Lynn y Lars estaban comiendo sándwiches de carne en su habitación, Lars de repente estornuda. Linka abre la puerta de una patada —¡Oh por dios Lars estás enfermo!— Gritó Linka mientras que puso a Lars en su cama/ataúd —¡Lynn será mejor que lo cuides! No se preocupen yo me encargo de sus tareas. Adiós— con lo cual Linka cerró la puerta de la habitación. Lars y Lynn no entendieron lo que acaba de pasar, por lo que hicieron fue seguir comiendo sus sándwiches como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

Lane entro a la cocina listo para limpiar los platos, pero descubrió que todos los platos ya habían sido limpiados, secados y guardados por Linka —Linka, ¿Por qué limpiaste los platos?— pregunto Lane.

—Bueno que querías que hiciera. Lars está enfermo, Lynn lo está cuidando y tu llegaste tarde para hacer tu tarea, por lo que alguien tenía que hacerlo antes que se hiciera tarde— dijo Linka.

—Te das cuenta que llegue dos minutos tarde— dijo Lane apuntando el reloj que había en la cocina.

—Dos minutos, dos horas, tarde es tarde.

* * *

En el sótano Loki estaba limpiando la ropa, saco el primer conjunto de ropa de la lavadora y lo coloco en la secadora y procedió a colocar más ropa sucia en la lavadora. A continuación procedió a escribir en su teléfono celular, pero notó que no tenia señal en su teléfono —mmm, ¿Qué raro? por lo general tengo señal en mi teléfono, incluso en el sótano.

—Si quieres yo me puedo quedar aquí.

Loki se asusto y grito del susto al darse cuenta que Linka había dicho eso detrás de él.

—¡Linka acaso estas imitando a Lars y quieres darme un ataque cardíaco!— dijo Loki aun asustado por la aparición repentina de Linka.

—Quizás, pero más importante escuche que no tenias señal en tu teléfono así porque no vas arriba, buscas algo de señal, ves un poco de televisión y yo me quedo aquí y limpio la rop…, quiero decir cuido a León y te espero hasta que regreses— dijo Linka con una sonrisa muy forzada en su cara.

—Bueno buscare un poco de señal y regresare lo más rápido que pueda— dijo Loki mientras que subía las escaleras.

Cuando llego arriba vio que estaban dando su show favorito en la televisión y pensó: _Linka puede ver por unos minutos a León y cuando termine el programa, terminare de limpiar la ropa_.

De esa manera Loki se quedo a ver su programa favorito, por lo que duro un total de 20 minutos y cuando termino fue corriendo al sotano.

—Linka, lo siento por demorarme tanto, me quede viendo la televisión y…— dijo Loki y noto que Linka había limpiado y doblado toda la ropa.

—Linka solo tenias que cuidar a León, no limpiar toda ropa.

—Estaba aburrida, necesitaba hacer algo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que _**ayudar**_ a Levi con las cuentas— dijo Linka haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo ayudar.

* * *

Linka se quedó petrificada por la manera de cómo sus hermanos engañaran a sus padres y hacer que toda la culpa fue de Linka.

—Ustedes ¿De verdad le creen a mis hermanos?— pregunto Linka.

—Bueno al principio no les creímos— dijo la madre de Linka, lo cual la puso alegre al saber que su madre no era tan tonta —Pero nos empezaron a dar unos argumentos que si les hace parecer decir la verdad— Y nuevamente le sacaron la sonrisa de la cara de Linka.

—¿De qué argumentos están hablando?— Preguntó Linka enfadada.

—Bueno eso explica porque llevas varias semanas cansada— dijo se padre.

—Porque me estab…

—De porque las tareas están bien hechas en la casa— dijo su madre.

—Claramente por…

—De que tú eras la única incentivada sobre el asunto de que las tareas fueran pagadas.

—Era para que todos…

—Y porque tú sacas la basura, siendo que es una tarea para un hombre.

—Ummm, vaya no tengo explicación para eso último.

—Vamos Linka se que te gusta que las cosas estén bien organizadas, pero esto ya es demasiado— dijo su madre

—Mama ellos me engañaron, algunos hicieron parecer que necesitaban ayuda y dejaron que yo hiciera toda la tarea.

—Vamos Linka, crees que tu madre y yo vamos a creer que por los últimos dos meses tus hermanos te engañaron. Lo creería si es que se tratara de Loni, pero no de ti— dijo su padre.

—Si, lo que él dijo— respondió Loni.

—Pero si lo hicieron, me mintieron, me manipularon incluso Lars trató de hacerse el enfermo para evitarlo— decía Linka defendiéndose.

—¿Es eso cierto Lars?

—No Mamá, es mentira— dijo Lars mirando hacia otra dirección para evitar hacer contacto visual con Linka.

—¡Mentiroso!— gritó Linka con furia.

—¡Linka tranquilízate!

—¡Pero Linka dice la verdad!— dijo Leif.

—Leif, por favor este es una discusión entre tu padre, Linka y yo— dijo con su tono de autoridad la señora Loud.

—¡Porque se ponen de lado de ellos, si no son capaces de hacer tus deberes!— dijo Linka gritando

—¡Linka es suficiente!— dijo su madre.

—¡Tratan de hacer las cosas fáciles sin necesidad de esforzarse!

—¡Linka!— repitió su madre con más fuerza ahora.

—¡Solo son unos holgazanes que no tienen las agallas de admitir lo que hicieron!

—¡Ya basta Linka, es suficiente estas castigada!— gritó su madre.

En un momento el mundo se detuvo para Linka, es cierto lo que decía Einstein sobre la relatividad del tiempo. Las horas se sienten como segundos y un minuto se siente como toda una vida. Para Linka este era un segundo que jamás se acabaría. Sintió muchas emociones, sintió furia porque quería arrancarle la cara de cada uno de sus hermanos con los dientes. Sintió tristeza de que sus padres estaban en contra de ella. Incluso sintió miedo de lo que pasaría ahora en adelante, sintió confusión, abandono, depresión, desconfianza, fracaso y un montón de otros sentimientos locos que se combinaban creando nuevas emociones y separándose generando un sinfín de posibilidades.

Cuando ya se había acabado ese segundo tan largo, lo único que hizo Linka fue huir, se fue directamente a las escaleras y procedió a subirlas. Subió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando estaba llegando al final de las escaleras se tropieza cayendo directamente al piso. Ella no podía describir como se sintió en ese instante que todo se colocara en contra de ella e incluso al tratar de no mostrar sus sentimientos y de mala suerte se tenía que caer. Cuando se levanto noto que tenía su cabello delante de ella, era porque se le había caído su broche con tal caída, pero no se preocupó en buscarlo solo se levantó y fue caminando a su habitación.

Mientras tanto todos sus hermanos subieron las escaleras tratándose de disculparse con Linka, ya que ninguno quería que llegara tan lejos, pero el daño ya se había hecho.

—¡Silencio! Yo solo quería que esta casa estuviese limpia. Esta casa tiene un delicado balance, en el cual si no se hace las tareas todo sería un caos— Dijo Linka mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación, tratando de no mostrar las ganas que tenia de llorar.

—Pero ustedes— gritó Linka y se dio media vuelta para mirar directamente a sus hermanos, el cual ninguno de sus hermanos podía verle sus ojos ya que su cabello le cubría sus ojos —No les interesa eso, piensan que todo es simple y no se preocupan de las consecuencias que tienen sus acciones.

—¡Pero ahora eso se acabara! Esto no se quedara así, les juro que los haré sufrir, haré que paguen las consecuencias y sufrirán de una manera que nunca imaginaron que podrían sufrir. ¡Y no tendré piedad!— Dijo ahora mostrando sus ojos que estaban blancos hasta sus pupilas estaban blancos —¡Desearan nunca haber hecho esto! No tendrán salvación, no habrá esperanza y cada uno de ustedes ¡Lo pagara caro!— al terminar Linka entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta con toda su fuerza que movió las paredes de su casa. Casi inmediatamente Linka abrió la puerta de su habitación —Excepto tu Leif, tu puedes estar tranquilo— dijo con su tono natural de voz y cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza que había usado anteriormente.

En ese momento todos estaban callados, nadie sabía que responder o de qué manera romper el hielo después de todo lo ocurrido.

—¡Espero que ella los haga sufrir!— dijo Leif, ya que era justo lo que sus hermanos se merecían por lo que habían hecho, procedió a entrar a su habitación y cerró la puerta de su habitación de la misma manera de que su hermana lo había hecho.

—¿Creen que fuimos muy lejos?— Preguntó Loni sintiéndose con un poco de culpa.

—Lo sé, pero fue lo que acordamos— respondió Loki —Además estoy seguro que a Linka se le pasara esto. Así que olvídense de esto y disfruten este día.

* * *

Mientras tanto Linka en su habitación estaba recostada en su cama con su cara en la almohada llorando por lo que había sucedido. —Vamos Linka este no es momento de llorar. Es hora de hacer que cada una de esos animales pague por lo que hicieron así que usare este castigo para planear mi venganza y cuando salga, mis hermanos sufrirán. Por lo que Linka procedió a sacar una pizarra blanca, un marcador y solo necesitaba un plan que hará sufrir a sus hermanos.

—Hora de planear— dijo Linka y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra "Operación: Hacer Sufrir A Cada Unos De Mis Hermanos Por Haberme Traicionado, Excepto a Leif, Ya Que Él Es Un Buen Hermano Y Leon Ya Que Es Un Bebe Y los Bebes Son Inocentes. Ademas De Buscar Un Nombre Más Corto Para Esta Operación" y a continuación comenzó a idealizar su plan de venganza.

* * *

Era sábado en la noche todos estaban cenando en la casa Loud, todos menos Linka ya que había dicho que no tenía hambre, pero la realidad era que no quería ver a ninguno de sus hermanos y estaba planeando cada posibilidad para vengarse de ellos.

Más tarde los padres de Linka preocupado de su hija que no había comido nada durante el día, le pidieron a Leif si podía entregarle a cena, ya que era la única persona en la casa que Linka no estaba enojado. Leif no le molesto hacerlo, al contrario le gusto la idea así podría ayudar a Linka por lo que estaba pasando. Así que fue a la habitación de Linka y toco a su puerta —Linka soy yo Leif, se que estas enojada con todos y por eso no fuiste a cenar, pero aquí te traje la cena, para que comas algo— pero no se escuchaba nada —Por favor Linka recibe este plato para que comas algo ¿Te parece?— nuevamente sin respuesta. Por lo que Leif dejo el plato en el suelo y comenzó a marcharse y de repente vio un pequeño objeto en el suelo. Fue directamente a ver que era, resulto ser un broche de color naranja _Este es el broce de Linka_ pensó Leif y justo en ese momento se escuchó como se abría la puerta de la habitación de Linka y Linka salió de la habitación para recoger el plato —Gracias Leif por el plato, la verdad necesitaba algo para comer.

—Ningún problema Linka ¿Te molesta hablar un poco sobre lo que paso? Solo si es que quieres— pregunto Leif ya que quería acompañar a su hermana por este momento difícil.

—Claro entra.

—¡En serio!— dijo con alegría Leif.

—Claro, no estoy enojado contigo, estoy enojado con otras personas— dijo calmadamente al comienzo y luego con un poco de furia —Así que pasa.

Leif procedió a entrar a su habitación y lo que encontró no fue nada lindo. Había una pizarra blanca con muchos garabatos en él y muchos papeles en el suelo.

—Linka ¿Qué es todo esto?— pregunto con miedo Leif

—Oh, no es nada, solo son unas ideas de cómo vengarme de mis hermanos, nada más— respondió Linka con una cara maníaca y su cabello todo desordenado.

—Ok… y algo bueno— dijo nerviosamente Leif.

—¡No! No se me ha ocurrido nada bueno— dijo de manera angustiada Linka —Cada plan que he pensado que sea razonablemente buena tiene fallas solo mira la pizarra.

—Ok, déjame ver— comenzó a inspeccionar cada plan de que salía aunque todos estaban marcado con una "X"

—Plan 1 Cortar Los Frenos de la van; ¿Qué un plan tuyo era de cortar los frenos de la van?— Dijo Leif de manera preocupada

—Si ese plan tenía un gran problema, por eso lo descarte.

—¿El hecho de que podías haber provocado un gran accidente de autos?

—Claro que no, si cortaba los frenos, Loki se daría cuenta al sacar el auto, para que funcionara el plan tendría que alcanzar una gran velocidad, pero sin darse cuenta del problema de los frenos.

Leif no sabía que pensar que su hermana había perdido el juicio o la razón o en el peor de los casos ambas cosas.

—Plan 2— comenzó a leer Leif el siguiente plan —¿Envenenar la comida?

—Si ese plan lo descarte porque no podía encontrar una comida que solo mis hermanos coman, pero que nuestros padres, tu, León y yo no comamos.

—¿No crees que estos planes son algo peligroso?

—Por supuesto que no, no son peligrosos para mi— dijo Linka con una pequeña risa maniática, por lo que Leif estaba preocupado de que su hermana haría algo muy peligroso a sus hermanos

—Bueno no creo que nada pueda superar en locura esos pla… Plan 3; ¿¡Denunciar a mis hermanos por traición a la nación!?

—Si, fue idea de Bun-Bun— dijo Linka sosteniendo a su peluche —necesitaba algunas armas y al presidente del país, para hacer algún crimen y culparlos de ello. De la misma manera que ellos me culparon a mi— dijo Linka conteniendo su ira —Pero no funcionara ya que Levi puede aprender el código penal y buscar alguna manera de salvarse.

—Ok Linka no crees que estás perdiendo un poquito la razón.

—¡No, necesito hacer esto! Necesito buscar la manera de que ellos paguen. Lo único que imagino a mis hermanos cuando pienso en ellos es que se están riendo de mi sufrimiento— en ese momento se escucho la risa de Lane fuera de la habitación —Incluso puedo escuchar en este momento a Lane riéndose, ¡Se está riendo de mi!— dijo Linka de manera furiosa.

—No es que lo esté defendiendo o nada, pero Lane se ríe de todo— dijo con un poco de miedo y en ese momento Linka miro directamente a Leif con ira —Olvida lo que dije veamos tu siguiente plan— dijo Leif cambiando el tema de conversación.

—Plan 4; ¿¡Quemar la Casa!?

—Si era perfecto, solo tenía que sacar de la cama sacar a ti y a León, y como mis padres estaban abajo, no habría problema, pero no podía hacer ese plan.

—Cierto ya que no solo matarías a nuestros hermanos, sino que también quemarías nuestro hogar— dijo Leif con un poco de alegría que su hermana no estaba completamente loca.

—¿Qué? No, la razón porque no se podía hacer el plan, es que no importa cuando lo hiciera, los bomberos llegarían y salvarían a nuestros hermanos arruinando mis planes.

—Debes estar bromeando— dijo Leif

—No, es en serio analice cada centro de bomberos en la ciudad, cuánto tiempo les tomaría llegar aquí, pero no importa que tan lleno estuviera el trafico y que hora fuese, los bomberos llegarían aquí y salvarían el día. Si todo el plan arruinados por esos héroes que son voluntarios de gran corazón que arriesgan sus vidas para combatir el fuego y protegernos del peligro, esos bomberos egoístas.

 _Ok Linka perdió definitivamente la razón_ pensó Leif, siguió bajando su vista para ver si había más planes y si, quedaba uno.

—Plan 5— Leif tenía miedo de seguir leyendo para ver qué clase de locura se le podría ocurrir a Linka

—Plan 5: Llamadas de bromas muy tarde en la noche— dijo Leif confundido, ya que no sabía si debía sentirse aliviado o decepcionado que a su hermana se le ocurrió ese plan después de haber visto los otros planes anteriores.

—Lo sé, es el peor plan, tengo un bloqueo— dijo Linka a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Lo único que tengo es mi arma secreta 'El Proyecto S Loud'

—¿Que es el Proyecto S Loud?— Pregunto Leif.

—Es el último recurso que tengo planeado para hacer sufrir a todos ustedes, pero no siento capaz de realizar tal proyecto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Todos ustedes me odiarían y no los culparía yo también me odiaría si alguien lo usara contra mi— dijo Linka, provocando escalofríos en ella —Pero no se qué hacer, tengo un bloqueo no se me ocurre ningún plan— dijo Linka con una frustración y a continuación comenzó a llorar en su cama abrasando lo más fuerte posible a Bun-Bun —Yo la chica con el plan, que no tiene ningún plan— dijo Linka y continuo llorando.

Leif no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, es decir su hermana estaba llorando y él no tenía la menor idea de cómo consolarla.

—Calma Linka, calma. No es que estos planes sean… malos, tal vez debes buscar tu venganza de otro lado— dijo Leif para calmar a su hermana, pero ella no paraba de llorar —¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso come un poco de la cena que te traje?

Linka se tranquilizo después de ver las buenas intenciones que su hermanito trataba de ayudarlo —Esta bien Leif, lo haré— por lo que ella sentó en el suelo, colocó su plato en la cama y comenzó a comer su comida.

Asi de esa manera Linka procedió a comer su cena, incluso lo devoro todo en tiempo récord.

—Gracias Leif creo que eso era justo lo que necesitaba— dijo Linka a su hermano que estaba en la computadora portátil mientras que Linka estuvo comiendo, pero en todo momento estaba viendo la computadora seriamente —¿Leif qué estas buscando en la computadora?— preguntó Linka acercando para ver la computadora, pero en ese momento su cabello se puso en frente de sus ojos —Rayos, odio cuando mi cabello se pone así, me pregunto dónde estará mi broche.

—Aquí esta Linka— dijo Leif extendiendo su mano para pasar el broche —Se te había caído, por lo que lo recogí para pasártelo.

—Leif eres el hermano más lindo y amable de todos— dijo Linka abrasándolo y al abrasarlo Leif eructo un gas —Ok, eres el más amable— dijo Linka corrigiendo su declaración anterior. A continuación Linka se colocó su broche para arreglar el desorden de su cabello —Bien Leif ¿Cómo me veo?

—Definitivamente mejor que antes— bromeo Leif, lo cual Linka dio una pequeña risa.

—Dime ¿Qué estas buscando con tanta seriedad en la computadora?

—Busco la manera de cómo puedes vengarte de nuestros hermanos en internet— dijo Leif un poco avergonzado.

—Leif, no todas las respuestas de la vida están en internet no es que solo coloques, como vengarme de mis hermanos y aparezca la solución.

—Ya se Linka, pero quizás _como solucionar el problema de la basura—_ dijo orgullosamente Leif, pero Linka solo sonrió por las buenas intenciones de su hermano por la búsqueda que había realizado.

—Mira Leif, gracias por animarme, pero no creo que pueda…— decía Linka hasta que.

—Encontré algo y mira es de aquí en Royal Woods— Linka no podía creer que encontró algo Leif, miro lo que era.

—Leif es un noticia de Royal Woods, dice que los recogedores de basuras están en huelgan hasta que se les pague un mejor sueldo y…— dijo Linka leyendo la noticia, cuando de repente comenzó empezaba a pensar en algo.

—¡Oh por dios! encontré la forma de enseñarles la lección a mis hermanos. Es perfecto— dijo Linka con mucha alegría.

—No me digas que iras a…

* * *

Al día siguiente

Estaban todos los hermanos de Linka en el sofá viendo los camiones monstruos cuando de repente aparece Linka.

—Hola a todos tengo uno anuncio que hacer. Desde este momento me declaro en huelga— dijo Linka con un cartel que tenía el dibujo de un bote de basura con un signo no encima de él.

—Debes estar literalmente bromeando. dijo Loki.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Espero que les gustara este capitulo, ¿Alguien esperaba ese plan de Lexx de engañar a sus padres o fue algo inesperado?**

 **Por favor comenten sus opiniones.**

 **Ademas si tienen alguna idea para este capitulo o para algún futuro capitulo (ya sea una recreación de un episodio de la serie o una historia original) que les gustaría ver, por favor escribanlo, ya sea en un review o por un PM.**

 **Bueno espero que tengan un buen día y que tengan todos ustedes una Feliz Navidad.**


	3. Tarea y paz capitulo 3: La guerra

**Notas de Autor: Hola a todos nuevamente, espero que todos ustedes estén bien y que disfrutaron la Navidad tanto como yo. Buenos quisiera agradecerle a todos ustedes por colocar favorito y seguir esta historia, ya que me da animo para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Los review que he recibido han sido positivos desde la historia esta genial, hasta que les gusto el plan de Linka de quemar la casa (Lo cual no se si fue porque fue graciosos o este fandom tiene muchos fans piromanos XD). Pero algo que han estado pidiendo que reemplazara de usar las comillas y que usara guiones, por lo que cambie las comillas por guiones, al menos los de este capitulo (mas adelante arreglare los anteriores)**

 **Otra punto que notaron, fue que use el esteriotipo de padres tontos que se usan las caricaturas. Mi intención no fue de que los padres fueran tontos, sino que son fáciles de manipular, de engañar y son muy distraídos. Los mejores ejemplos serian:**

 **1)El episodio "vengan a vender" los padres no se dieron cuenta que vendieron todas las cosas, en especial las cosas de la habitación que ellos estaban.**

 **2)"Éxito de la mañana a la noche" Lincoln pudo conseguir la pijamada, gracias a que coloco gatos en su vídeo, ya que su padre es un fanático de los vídeos de gatos (al menos eso pasa en la versión en ingles).**

 **3) "La casa verde" Lincoln convenció a su padre que fuera a buscar a su madre al aeropuerto en patines.**

 **Solo quería aclarar ese punto, ya que quizás en el futuro usare nuevamente ese factor.**

 **Bueno espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

— Déjame ver si entendí. Lo que estás haciendo es estar en huelga, lo cual consiste en no sacaras la basura, hasta que nosotros hacemos la tareas de la casa— dijo Luke.

— Así es — respondió orgullosamente Linka.

— Ok entonces hay una sola cosa que hacer — dijo Loki mirando a sus hermanos y todos asentaron con la cabeza y entonces todo comenzaron a reír de manera burlesca.

— De acuerdo sigan riéndose — dijo Linka, tratando de ignorar las risas.

Sus hermanos seguían riéndose

— Ya terminaron — ya molesta dijo Linka

— Si, esto es lo más estúpido que has tratado de hacer ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros haremos las tareas solo porque tus estas en protesta? — dijo Lynn.

— No, lo estoy haciendo hasta que ustedes no lo puedan soportar el desorden que habrá en esta casa — dijo Linka—

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros no lo soportaremos? — pregunto Lexx

—Porque hay un equilibrio en esta casa y…

— ¡Aghh! De nuevo con el equilibrio, no hay ningún equilibrio que mantiene esta casa. Solo una loca desquiciada que quiere todo limpio — dijo Loki con un tono enojado

— Oye, yo se que en el fondo ustedes no aguantan la suciedad y yo soy que la única que no les deja salir.

— Si claro — respondió sarcásticamente Lane.

— Si apostaría lo que fuera a que ustedes perderían el control de hacer las tareas antes que yo.

—¿Oh en serio? ¿Entonces por qué no lo hagamos más interesante? — propuso Lexx.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Linka.

—Hagamos lo que sugeriste, apostemos — contestó Lexx.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— Nadie debe hacer las tareas por un largo tiempo el primero que lo hace pierde.

— Interesante, pero que estaremos apostando.

— Si tú haces alguna tarea aunque sea la más mínimo nosotros ganamos y estarás obligada a hacer las tareas por toda la eternidad — gritó Lexx y todos sus hermanos se alegraron.

— Espera un momento y ¿Qué hay para mí? — pregunto Linka.

— Haremos las tareas que corresponde — respondió Lexx.

— De acuerdo, pero si ustedes hacen alguna tarea, lo cual estoy seguro que pasara, además de hacer las tareas como les corresponde también confesaran sobre lo que hicieron ayer — con ese comentario todos los hermanos conversaron en secreto murmurando entre ellos.

— Aceptamos — declaró Lexx.

— Bien seremos Leif y yo contra ustedes ocho — dijo Linka.

—Un momento Leif estará de nuestro equipo, será de hermanos contra loca hermana— dijo Loki.

—No, será de responsables contra holgazanes — le contestó Linka. Ambos equipos miraron fijamente a Leif que había estado jugando con León en todo momento.

— Así que Leif ¿En qué equipo estarás? — preguntó Loni.

— Yo… yo… — tartamudeaba Leif ya que todos estaban mirando fijamente a él — Yo no estaré en ningún equipo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritaron todos y Linka se acerco a su hermanito.

—Pero Leif no me dijiste que me ayudarías para pelear contra nuestros hermanos.

— ¿Él dijo qué cosa? — Dijo Lexx al ver su hermano gemelo estar es su contra.

— Lo siento Linka, pero esto ya está fuera de control y no apoyo a ninguno – contestó Leif – No apoyo a nuestros hermanos por razones obvias. Te apoyaría pero no creo que hacer una huelga sea la solución.

Nadie que contestar a esta situación, hasta que Leif rompió el silencio

—Así si me disculpan tengo que recoger un poco de popo.

— Traidor — dijo Lars y todos sus hermanos lo miraron con desprecio.

— No te preocupes hermano te entiendo — dijo Linka — De acuerdo Levi prepara un contrato para la apuesta.

— ¿Un contrato? ¿Para qué?

— Quiero que estén bien definidas las reglas y tener mostrárselos cada vez que no quieran hacer la tarea cuando gane esta apuesta.

— Pff, Cómo quieras.

* * *

Todos los hermanos estaban mirando la televisión esperando que Levi y Linka preparan las condiciones del contrato y cuando ellos terminaran se los mostraría a todos para que firmaran y estuvieran listo para realizar la apuesta.

— Si es que se están demorando con ese contrato — dijo Lynn.

— Muchachos ¿Creen qué siempre estaremos así? — preguntó Loni.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Luke

— Quiero decir que la paso muy bien con todos ustedes, pero a veces me pregunto si en el futuro siempre estaremos así. Mira yo tengo 16 años y Lars tiene 8 años cuando yo tenga 32 años Lars tendrá 16. Y ahora que tengo 16 no quiero estar con alguien de 32, me pregunto si eso pasara a Lars en el futuro — dijo Loni con una pequeña preocupación, lo cual sus hermanos no podían tomarse enserio con el error matemático que hizo Loni.

— No te preocupes eso literalmente no pasara— dijo Loki —En especial lo de 32 y 16 años.

— Siempre estaremos juntos y nos ayudaremos mutuamente— dijo Lane creando un momento conmovedor entre los hermanos.

Aparecieron Linka y Levi.

— El contrato está listo— dijo Levi.

— Bien hora de aplastar a Linka — grito Loki, con lo cual todos se acercaron los más rápidamente posible para firmarlo.

— Oigan muchachos no deberíamos, como que, leer el contrato — dijo Loni.

— La verdad… no es tan mala idea — dijo Luke confundido que Loni digiera algo inteligente.

— Ok, ok escuchen todos que solo les recitare una sola vez los términos y condiciones necesarios que deben conocer para este encuentro — dijo Levi —Escuchen:

Contrato

1) Participantes:

— La apuesta será realizada por dos equipos, el primero será de hermanos Loud lo cual consisten en Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lars, Lexx y Levi, y el otro equipo solo consiste el de Linka.

2) Ambiente:

— El sujeto Linka, que declara que el equipo 1 no podría aguantar ni siquiera una semana sin hacer algunas de las tareas que serán declaradas en una lista más adelante…

— Esperen un momento — interrumpió Lynn — ¿Por qué una semana?

— Bueno Levi sugirió una fecha de conclusión para que la apuesta terminara en alguna fecha. Él sugirió un mes yo dije una semana — Respondió Linka

— Después de negociarlo determinamos que la fecha seria de una semana, solo si al pasar las una semana Linka seria la perdedora.

— O sea lo que están diciendo si no hacemos tareas por una semana, no tendremos que hacer tareas por toda la vida — dijo Luke con alegría.

— En términos simples, sí — respondió Levi, lo cual todos los hermanos se colocaron a celebrar ya que sabían que podrían aguantar una semana sin hacer las tareas.

— De acuerdo si terminamos con las preguntas, sigamos con el contrato.

—El sujeto Linka, que declara que el equipo 1 no podría aguantar una semana sin hacer algunas de las tareas que serán declaradas en una lista más adelante.

— Ya leíste eso — dijo Lars.

— En eso voy — contesto Levi.

— Mientras que el equipo de hermanos Loud sostiene que ellos aguantarían la semana completa y/o el sujeto Linka realizara algunas de las tareas, antes de la fecha de termino, que aparece en la tabla de tareas.

—Limpiar la ropa.

—Limpiar el baño.

—Pasar la aspiradora.

—Limpiar los platos.

—Sacar la basura.

—Hacer las camas.

—Pagar las cuentas.

— Espera ¿Qué paso con recoger la popo y de cuidar a León? — destacó Lynn al darse cuenta que no estaban esas dos tareas.

— Bueno escribimos todas las tareas que nos corresponde; no incluimos la de recoger la popo, ya que esa tarea es de Leif y el no forma parte de esa apuesta y cuidar a León, ya que es responsabilidad de todos nosotros de cuidar a nuestro hermano bebe — Aclaró Linka.

— Continuando — siguió hablando Levi.

3) Apuesta:

— A partir de hoy domingo ninguno de los dos equipos no puede realizar las tareas que aparece en la lista hasta que unos de los equipos realice alguna tarea o pase una semana hasta el próximo domingo a las 12:00, lo que ocurra primero.

4) El premio:

— En caso de que el equipo Hermanos Loud gane, lo cual implica que el sujeto Linka realizo alguna tarea ya mencionada o se acabe el plazo de dicha apuesta que termina a las 12:00 del día domingo. El sujeto Linka deberá realizar todas las tareas dentro del fin de semana que corresponde al día de tareas por toda la eternidad o hasta que se mude.

— Me encanta donde va todo esto — dijo Lexx.

— Los hermanos tienen absolutamente prohibido ayudarla de alguna forma, en caso de ayudarla tal Loud deberá pagar a Linka un total de seis veces su mesada a Linka.

— ¿Para qué es eso? — preguntó Loni.

— Linka está muy comprometida a esta apuesta, por lo que si ella pierde está dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias que implica perder la apuesta y lo de pagar a Linka fue idea de ella para indicar que no quiere su ayuda, aunque ella lo suplique — dijo Levi.

— En caso contrario si el equipo Linka gana lo cual implica que los hermanos Loud realizaron alguna tarea dentro del plazo de tiempo ya mencionado. Deberán realizar las tareas que siempre tuvieron asignados y a la vez confesar el hecho ocurrido el día sábado, día antes de la apuesta, lo cual consiste en decir que Linka decía la verdad, que sus hermanos mintieron y que el castigo que le impusieron fue injustificado y a la vez admitir a ellos de que han hecho durante varias semanas.

— Adicionalmente Linka podrá estar presente en la confesión de los padres y realizar cualquier tipo de comentario, ya sea añadir detalles o recordar algunos elementos a la conversación.

— En serio ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros? — dijo Luke.

— No lo sé, la última vez ustedes le mintieron a nuestros padres y lograron que me castigara — dijo de manera sarcástica Linka

— Touché— dijo Luke.

5) Castigo

— Este segmento dirá lo que estará prohibido hacer un equipo durante y después de la apuesta.

1- Se prohíbe el uso violencia física para obligar a un participante de realizar o no una tarea.

— Tiene sentido — dijo Loki

2- Se prohíbe dañar u ocultar las pertenencias de otros participantes para ser utilizado para realizar algún tipo de chantaje.

— ¿Para qué es eso? — preguntó Lexx y a continuación todos sus hermanos miraron directamente hacia Lexx — OK ya entendí su indirecta.

3- Contar sobre esta apuesta a nuestros padres o mostrar este contrato a ellos.

3.1- En el caso de que Linka gane, ella desea mostrar este contrato para demostrar que ella tuvo que realizar medidas extremas para que sus hermanos confesaran y que no fue por la pureza de sus almas.

— ¿En serio? — dijo Loki

— Si, voy muy enserio.

4- Pedir a un tercer miembro que realice alguna tarea durante y después de la apuesta.

5- Pedir a un tercero que cuente la apuesta a nuestros padres.

6- No se podrá arrojar basura a las habitaciones de los otros participantes, a no ser que él o ella les permita hacerlo. En tal caso todos los participantes tienen la libertad de tirar la basura a tal habitación.

Cualquier incumplimiento de estas reglas significa la persona será descalificada haciendo que si equipo pierda la apuesta y deberá cumplir los términos de la apuesta.

— ¿Alguien quiere agregar o quitar algo a este acuerdo? — pregunto Linka lo cual todos se miraron entre sí, pero nadie hablo.

— No, entonces estamos bien.

— Por favor todos vengan a firmar — dijo Levi mostrando el final de la pagina donde cada uno tenía que firmar.

— Bien ahora que todos firmaron es hora de declarar que esta apuesta oficialmente ha empezado — dijo Linka.

— Bien ahora en adelante nadie hará ninguna tarea — Dijo Loki

— Bien — respondió Linka

— Bien — respondió Loki

— Bien — respondió Linka, a continuación miro a sus hermanos de manera fija, provocando un poco de tensión en el ambiente — _Let the game begins_ (Que comience el juego) –dijo Linka en ingles.

— _Bring it on sister_ (Da lo mejor, hermanita) — respondió Loki.

— _Hi my name it's Loni_ (Hola mi nombre es Loni) — todos miraron a Loni, ya que nadie entendió porque dijo eso — ¿Qué? es lo único que se decir en francés.

* * *

Al día siguiente lunes 14:00 horas, un día y dos horas desde que inicio la apuesta.

Todos los hermanos Loud estaban cerca de la televisión.

— Bien este día será genial. Tenemos todo planeado, todos nuestros programas favoritos serán transmitidos hoy y ocurrió que todos lo dan en horas diferentes, así que no pelearemos, que más genial que eso — gritó Luke.

— Nada supera eso, solamente mírate, TVs feliz jajajaja ¿entendieron? — lo cual todos los hermanos gruñeron por el chiste de Lane.

— Literalmente no hay nada que pueda arruinar esto — dijo Loki.

—No contaría con eso muchachos — apareció entrando a la habitación Linka con unas bolsas de basura en las manos.

— Bien apareció justo la única persona que lo arruinara todo, déjame adivinar quieres ver televisión y arruinarnos el día — dijo Lexx de manera enojada.

— Por supuesto que no, no hay nada que quiera ver hoy, así que la televisión es toda suya — dijo Linka de manera solemne.

— Bien que tienes ahí, acaso es una bolsa de basura — preguntó Loni confundido.

— Vaya solo ha pasado un día y ya te rindes, si que eres mala en esto — dijo Lynn.

— ¿Oh esto? No voy a botar la basura, planeo hacer un truco de magia que me ayudara con esta apuesta — dijo Linka por lo que agarro unas tijeras y empezó a cortar varias bolsas de basura.

—Bien no se qué planeas, pero no arruinaras esta tarde — dijo Lars

—O no sé, todo depende de cómo ustedes reaccionen antes la magia — dijo Linka haciéndose la misteriosa.

—Oh yo me emocionare, siempre me emociono con trucos de magia como el de las cartas o quizás pueda al fin ver la magia del cine, ya que nunca he visto un mago en las salas de cine — dijo Loni.

Varios minutos después, Linka cortó varias bolsas de basura y las unió de manera de hacer un rectángulo gigante hecho de bolsas de basuras.

—Bien está casi listo, Leif puedes encender las luces.

—¿Qué estas planeando? – preguntó Lynn.

— Ya lo verán — dijo con una pequeña risa Linka y a continuación colocó el gran rectángulo hecho de bolsas de basura en la ventana que estas detrás de la televisión.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? — preguntó Levi.

— Oh nada, solo es parte de mi truco— dijo Linka mientras miraba el reloj que había en la habitación.

— ¿Para qué haces eso? ¿Sabes qué hay cortinas verdad? — preguntó Lynn

— Si lo sé, perolas cortinas no son útiles para mi truco mientras que las bolsas de basura si me servirán — dijo Linka ahora un poco más seria.

— Supongo, pero trata de no meter tanto ruido que estamos a diez minutos para las tres de la tarde que ahí empezara la primera serie de nuestra maratón de series — dijo Luke.

— No les prometo nada.

Después de unos minutos Linka coloco bolsas de basura que bloqueaban la entrada del comedor y una en la ventanilla que tenía la puesta con el propósito de hacer un truco de magia

— ¡Vaya Linka! Que genial truco hiciste que fuera de noche — dijo Loni.

— En serio ¿cuál es tu genial truco? — preguntó Lane.

— Vamos chicos debo respetar el código de mago, por lo que se debe respetar los tres principios de la magia— dijo Linka, mientras estaba mirando el reloj.

— ¿Las que cosa ahora? — preguntó Luke.

— Los tres principios de la magia de Howard Thurston — comenzó a explicar Levi — Que indican toda regla que debe seguir un mago profesional; Numero 1 un mago nunca revela su truco, supongo que no debo explicar porque — lo cual todos afirmaron con la cabeza, todos excepto Loni que aun estaba pensando el porqué.

— Numero 2, no explicas lo que vas a hacer, ya que quitaras el elemento sorpresa lo cual arruinara el impacto del truco y finalmente Numero 3 nunca hagas el mismo truco dos veces ya que todos saben que es lo que vas a hacer y buscaran como se hace el truco — terminó de explicar Levi.

— Así es, no se hace dos veces el mismo truco ya que la primera vez será un milagro para todos, pero la segunda vez todos buscaran como hacer el truco — respondió Linka —Les digo lo que va a pasar estaré rompiendo la segunda regla y no habrá magia.

— Vamos dinos para que vas a hacer — dijo Lexx

— Tengan paciencia — dijo Linka.

— Ya lo entendí — gritó Loni, todos miraron a Loni — Si un mago revela su secreto las personas se sentirán decepcionados por el truco — lo cual todos se sintieron decepcionados por lo que dijo Loni.

— Buenos en unos minutos lo descubrirán — miró nuevamente al reloj.

— Has estado mirando muchas veces al reloj ¿Estás esperando algo? — preguntó Levi.

— Si, el momento de hacer mi truco de magia.

— Bueno decídete cuando lo harás, en menos de un minuto empieza mi programa así que decídete hacerlo antes o después del programa, pero no mientras — exigió Loki.

— No te preocupes te prometo mantener la boca cerrada hasta que tú me digas cuando hablar de acuerdo.

— Bueno, bueno solo pido que no lo hagas durante el programa — pidió Loki.

— Bien muchachos estamos cerca de nuestro destino y ahora viene la cuenta súbita contemos todos — dijo Loki, lo cual todos gritaron –Si— excepto Linka que miro el reloj y estaba cerca de ocurrir la magia.

— Vamos muchachos, aquí estamos diez — dijo Loki

— Nueve — dijo Loni.

— Ocho — dijo Leif.

— Siete — dijo Lynn.

— Seis — dijo Lexx.

— Cinco — dijo Luke.

— Cuatro — dijo Levi.

— Tres — dijo Lars.

— Popo — dijo León.

— Buen numero dos jajaj y uno — dijo Lane.

Linka sonrió de manera traviesa.

— Cero — gritó Linka con todo pulmón y de repente todas las luces de la casa se apagaron, incluyendo el televisor, lo cual todos se preocuparon por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¡Ahhh estoy ciego! — dijo Loni.

— No Loni, solo se apagaron las luces — dijo Levi.

— ¡Ahhh se apagaron las luces y estoy ciego!

— No es que me queje de la oscuridad pero qué pasó con la luz — dijo Lars.

— Déjame quitar estas bolsas de las ventanas — dijo Lynn, mientras quitaba las bolsas que había dejado Linka en la sala de esa manera iluminando la sala entera.

— Puedo ver ¡Es un milagro del cielo! — gritó Loni — Linka ¿Cómo hiciste que se fueran las luces? mientras Linka pintaba sus uñas con una sonrisa en su cara como si ella lo planeo todo.

—Seguramente colocó algo que provocara el corte de luz y hay que mover el interruptor del circuito y listo— dijo Levi de manera enojada — Qué jugada más patética Linka.

— Bueno iré a mover el circuito y veremos el programa — dijo Loki.

Pasaron unos minutos y el interruptor lo movían pero no regresaba la luz, luego regresó Loki y por su cara parecía que no traía buenas noticias.

— Todo está bien, pero no sé por qué no regresa la electricidad.

— Oh que pena ¿Quién pudo prever este problema? — dijo Linka

— Si ¿me pregunto quién? — preguntó Loni, pero se dio cuenta —Espera tú sabias que esto pasaría.

— Dinos que rayos hiciste— dijo enojado Loki.

— Me encantaría hablar pero me pediste que me callara durante su programa — dijo Linka, lo cual todos sus hermanos la miraron de manera enojada.

— Ok, ok hablare y explicare todo — dijo Linka aclarando su garganta — Bien el sábado cuando estaba pagando las cuentas, lo cual debía ser responsabilidad de Levi, ocurrió un problema, ya había pagado la mayor cantidad de las deudas, pero resultó que Janice tuvo un problema con el servidor para pagar una cuenta y además era su hora de almuerzo. Me dijo que ella trabajaría toda la tarde después, pero tendría que pagar tal cuenta hasta las tres de las tarde del día lunes, o sea hoy. Y eso fue lo que provocó una corte de luz.

Todos sus hermanos se quedaron con la boca abierta — ¿O sea tú? — dijo Lane.

— Así es, con todo lo que paso el sábado, jamás se pagaron la cuenta de la luz de la casa, por eso se corto. Así que decidan rápido si quieren ver su programas de televisión que, ya saben qué hacer— con eso le pasó el comunicador a Levi — Si quieren ver televisión paguen las cuentas, y con eso yo habré ganado la apuesta.

— No puedo creer que hicieras eso — dijo Levi.

— Si no puedo creer que rompiste la regla número uno de los magos — dijo Loni.

— Eres una… — decía Levi aguantándose de decir alguna grosería, pero se dio cuenta de algo importante — espera un minuto esa era tu trampa. Tú, tú planeaste todo desde un principio, tu planeaste que hiciéramos esta apuesta — lo cual todos de sorprendieron — por eso dijiste " _les apuesto que no aguantarían"_ tú sabes que Lexx no se escapa de una apuesta, menos de uno que sabe que ganaría.

— O vamos no esperan creer, que yo planee todo esto — respondió Linka — Que al darme cuenta de no pagar las cuentas, tenía un arma para que ustedes hicieran una tarea, lo cual tenía que asegurar que se hiciera alguna apuesta de algún tipo, donde no solo ustedes debían hacer sus tareas sino también de confesar todo si perdían, y con la falta de luz cada uno sufriría de una manera, dejándolos con un dilema de si pagar la luz y perder la apuesta o de seguir la apuesta, pero no ver su programa ¿Eso estas sugiriendo? vamos tú me conoces — dijo Linka sonriendo.

— ¡Tú maldita! — saltó Lynn atacándola y a continuación la tenia directamente en el suelo y solo quería golpear a su hermana — por tu culpa me perderé el juego del año de baseball, el cual ambos equipos han llegado invictos a la final, el cual un equipo tiene un nuevo lanzador que nadie ha sido capaz de responder y el otro equipo tiene un nuevo bateador que responde todo creando siempre un homerun.

— Creo que perderás el juego — dijo Linka de manera preocupada por lo que le haría su hermano mayor.

— ¡Dame una razón para no golpearte en este momento! — gritó Lynn — y no uses la escusa de porque eres una niña ya que eso es lo único que no me deja golpearte.

—Ok ¿Quieres que pague la cuenta de la luz para que puedas ver el juego? de esa manera no me golpearas — dijo Linka con miedo en el piso.

— Me parece bien — dijo Lynn y justo en ese momento la cara de temor de Linka cambió drásticamente a una sonrisa.

— Bien me parece suficiente — comentó Linka, lo cual dejo preocupados a sus hermanos por el cambio de actitud de su hermana — Te das cuenta que estas a punto de romper la primera regla de nuestro contrato en la sección de castigos _"Se prohíbe el uso de violencia física para obligar a un participante de realizar o no una tarea"_ , ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Qué? — apenas pudo preguntar Lynn ya que parecía estar en estado de shock.

— Así es, me acabas de decir que si no pago las cuentas tú me golpearas, romperás la regla que aparece en el contrato y por ende perderás la apuesta por descalificación, es eso lo que quieres.

— Yo... emmm — empezó a murmurar Lynn.

— Decide rápido, vamos golpéame sabes que quieres hacerlo — le decía Linka.

— Lynn no lo hagas — gritó Luke.

—¿No sé qué hacer? ¡Quiero golpearla! – decía Lynn al estar en unos de los dilemas más grande de su vida – Pero es mi hermana, pero el golpe, pero perdería la apuesta, pero el golpe se sentiría muy bien, pero tendría que hacer las tareas.

—No lo hagas – gritaron sus hermanos.

—Vamos sabes que lo quieres hacer— decía Linka.

Lynn contuvó el golpe lo más largo posible hasta que no se pudo contener y decidió lanzar el puño derecho lo cual Linka cerró los ojos por temor.

Cuando Linka abrió nuevamente se dio cuenta que Lynn golpeó el suelo y se levanto — Tuviste suerte hermanita solo por eso contrato te salvaste.

— Culpa al juego no al jugador, recuerda que estuviste de acuerdo con esa regla, sino porque firmaste — dijo Linka con toda confianza, luego se levantó del piso se arregló el cabello — Así que hermanos, decidan paguen las cuentas y vean sus programas o sufran al no verlos, la decisión es toda suya.

—No lo haremos si tú crees que nos rendiremos por algo tan simple, así que olvídalo— gritó Luke

—Si— gritaron todos.

— Bueno, espero que les guste perder su programa — dijo directamente a sus hermanos. En ese momento apareció su padre, preocupado.

—¿Niños que paso con la luz?

Lo cual todos los niños solo respondieron –Ehhhhh.

—Nada papito— respondió Linka —Estuvimos hablando y queríamos participar en un programa para reducir la huella de carbono de nuestro hogar para proteger a un animal en peligro por culpa de la contaminación— dijo actuando como una niña inocente con un corazón puro.

—Oh bueno si es por una buena causa seguro que podemos sacrificar la electricidad, pero hubiese gustado que nos avisaran. Normalmente les hubiese dicho que no, pero por suerte de ustedes tu madre y yo no estaremos aquí casi toda la semana, ya que tenemos que trabajar muy tarde en nuestras oficinas— dijo su padre —Pero me sorprende que todos ustedes estuvieran de acuerdo.

—Bueno si, no es que tuviéramos otra elección — dijo Lane de manera enojada.

— Bien iré al baño — dijo Linka retirándose de la habitación.

—Y dígame que animal estamos protegiendo.

—Ehhhhh… ¿A los pandas? — respondió Levi.

— ¿Qué? ¿Como la contaminación ataca a los pandas?

— Ehhhhh… calentamiento global — dijo Levi.

— Oh bueno eso tiene sentido, bueno nos vemos — dijo su padre retirándose.

— Vaya no puedo creer — dijo Loki, al darse cuenta que su padre creyera la historia.

—Lo sé, el calentamiento global odia a los pandas ¿Quién se lo imaginaria? — dijo Loni.

* * *

Día Martes 12:00, dos días desde que inicio la puesta.

Había pasado 48 horas desde que empezó la apuesta y algunos de los hermanos ya empezaron a sufrir las consecuencias. No por la basura, sino por la falta de electricidad en la casa. Y ninguno estaba feliz sobre el asunto, todos empezaron a quejarse en la cocina sobre la falta de electricidad.

— Rayos se le agoto la batería a mi teléfono — dijo Loki

— Si crees que eso es malo tara de crear ruido con una guitarra eléctrica sin electricidad — tocó Luke su guitarra.

— Si creen que eso es malo, no puedo subir ningún vídeo a mi pagina web — dijo Lane tristemente.

— No puedo hacer ningún experimento que requiera electricidad — dijo Levi — Lo cual son todos.

— No puedo crear ningún tipo de traje si usar la máquina de coser — dijo Loni.

— Lo único malo es que no puedo ver deportes— dijo Lynn — Pero no me detiene hacer deportes.

— No me molesta la oscuridad.

Lynn grito del susto y encontró a Lars detrás de él —Mejor dicho me gusta como quedo la casa, ahora todas partes es mi sitio oscuro favorito.

— Bueno yo odio lo espeluznante — dijo Lexx — pero todo valdrá la pena en una semana más.

— Todo por esa jugada sucia de Linka — dijo enfurecidamente Loki acercándose a la ventana —Solo mírenla ahí afuera Linka estaba afuera de la casa conduciendo lo cortadora de pasto por todo el patio, con una sonrisa en su cara— En ese momento Linka está afuera conduciendo la cortadora de pasto, cuando de repente miró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que todos sus hermanos la estaban viendo y el ella los miró con una sonrisa burlando saludándolos. Todos la miraron de manera enojadas, excepto Loni que el saludó de Linka.

— ¿Pero saben qué? ¿Quién dice que no podemos jugar sucio? — dijo Lexx.

— En realidad no podemos según el contrato que firmamos dijo Lynn.

— No, me refiero otro truco, me refiero a… — en ese momento todos sus hermanos se acercaron y Lexx empezó a susurrarles sobre su plan.

Momentos más tarde Linka ya había cortado el pasto y procedió a entrar a la casa

— Que delicioso esta el día para estar afuera.

De repente todos sus hermanos aparecieron — Oye Linka, tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

—No puedo ahora tengo que ducharme y salir de la casa.

—Así, pero mira lo que conseguimos prestado — dijo Loki sosteniendo un videojuego en la mano — una copia del juego de "Ace Savvy y Destripador de Jacks" solo por cinco días y lo puedes usar todo lo que quieras.

— ¡Vaya genial! — dijo de la emoción Linka — pero no podre jugarlo ahora — dijo con una decepción en su cara.

— Pero si puedes solo paga la electricidad y estará todo listo — dijo Luke.

— No es eso, tengo planes.

— ¿Qué? — respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

— Sip, me inscribí en un taller de fotografía— dijo Linka mostrando el folleto sobre el taller —Tome la vieja cámara de papa y aprenderé a tomar excelentes fotos, sonrían — Linka sacó la cámara y procedió a sacar una foto — También aprenderé a hacer buenos álbumes y organizar— en ese momento se alegro como una niñita de 5 años — no puedo esperar organizar — y con eso se fue directamente al segundo piso.

— No lo puedo creer — dijo Levi.

— Yo tampoco a Linka no le importo el juego— dijo Luke

— No le importo Ace Savvy, su heroína favorito de todos los tiempos — dijo Lane

* * *

Miércoles a las 12:00, 72 horas desde que inicio la apuesta.

Linka estaba comiendo cereal en la cocina tranquilamente y aparecieron sus hermanos frente de ella.

—Linka mira lo que obtuvimos la serie completa de Ace Savvy serie de los 90 todo con escenas eliminadas y comentarios.

— ¡Vaya genial! — dijo Linka sosteniendo tal DVD.

— Si y es todo tuyo, ya sabes que tienes que hacer para verlo — dijo sonriendo Loki y todos sus hermanos.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora — dijo Linka — Tengo la clase del taller de fotografía. Sonrían — Linka procedio a saca una foto de sus hermanos con la cara confundida, ya que nuevamente rechazó el regalo de sus heranos— Adiós.

—No puedo creerlo, rechazo dos cosas asombrosas de su héroe favorito. ¿Qué le pasa?

En la noche de ese mismo día todos conversando en la habitación de Loni/Loki, todos excepto Linka, Leif y León, para conversar sobre el comportamiento de Linka y de ¿cómo enfrentarse a esta loca apuesta?

— No lo entiendo que puede hacer Linka que no le interese ninguna de esas cosas.

— Quizás la picó bicho raro — dijo Lexx

— ¿Qué hay bichos en la casa? — preguntó Loni, pero todos sus hermanos ignoraron su comentario.

— O quizás está determinada a ganar esa apuesta — dijo Luke

— Pero quién diría que ignorar a su héroe seria su Ace bajo la manga jajajajaja ¿Entendieron?— dijo Lane, lo cual todos suspiraron.

De repente escucharon pasos — tengo que ir al baño.

— Todos en silencio ahora — dijo Loki, lo cual todos se callaron.

Era Leif que fue directamente al baño — ya no aguanto, ya no aguanto.

— Uufff pensé que por un momento era Linka — dijo Luke — Pero resultó ser solamente Leif.

A continuación se escuchó que Leif había tirado la cadena del baño.

— Todos en silencio ahora — dijo Loki

— Ahh que relajante — dijo Leif a sí mismo al salir del baño — espero que no se hayan comido las palomitas.

—¡Ugg! ahora Leif está pasando tiempo con Linka cuidando a León — dijo quejándose Lynn — pero como podemos detenerla.

— Esperen un momento acaso Leif dijo palomitas — exclamó Lexx.

— Si ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? — preguntó Loni.

— ¿Cómo rayos hizo palomitas si no hay electricidad en la casa? — Lo cual nadie tenía la respuesta para esa pregunta tan sencilla.

Todos fueron directamente a la habitación de Linka y abrieron la puerta y descubrieron que Linka tenía electricidad en su habitación, y estaba viendo la serie de Ace Savvy

— Oigan no saben tocar la puerta — dijo quejándose Linka.

— Si es de mala educación — dijo Leif

Y León saco la lengua hacia sus hermanos.

— Dejen de hacerse los tontos — gritó Luke — ¿Cómo es que tienes electricidad?

—Oh, es gracias a eso — dijo Linka apuntando a un aparato.

— Acaso es el generador Flashelectricity 2000 — dijo Levi sorprendido.

— Si, el mejor generador de electricidad que puede ofrecer el mercado.

— Esta cosa vale una fortuna ¿Como rayos conseguiste eso? — pregunto Levi.

— Es una larga historia verán…

* * *

Linka relató la razon de cómo consiguieron tal generador tan poderoso. Verán lo que paso fue que el día lunes después de haber engañado a sus hermanos con el truco de la electricidad, Linka fue a la casa de su mejor amiga Clydia McBride y contó todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

— Y los engañe y ahora todos ellos perderán sus programas de tv — contó Linka a su mejor amiga, la cual esta estaba asombrada de todo lo que había planeado — al menos que paguen la electricidad, pero si lo hacen yo gano la apuesta y no deberé hacer sus tareas.

— ¡Vaya Linka! ¿No crees que fuiste muy lejos?

— Oye ellos se lo buscaron — contestó Linka a su amiga — Pero me da pena porque Leif tuvo que sufrir, siendo que no hizo nada malo.

En ese momento entraron a la habitación las madres de Clydia; Halley McBride y Holly McBride —Hola Linka.

— Hola señora McBride. Hola señora McBride ¿Cómo están hoy?

—Si estamos bien, pero…

— No pudimos evitar escuchar la conversación del problema de tus hermanos.

— Y bien aunque fue muy ingenioso, no crees que estas cometiendo un error.

— Yo sé lo que se refiere de que son mi familia y todo, pero ellos se aprovecharon de mí y…

— No nos referimos a eso, hiciste a tus hermanos Leif y León sufrir y no eran parte de la apuesta — dijo Halley — Normalmente diríamos a tus padres sobre lo que estás haciendo, pero al ver que tus hermanos creen que tu debas limpiar solo porque eres mujer, ¡Eso sí que no!

—¿O sea no le dirán a mis padres?

— No, pero queremos que soluciones el problema de tus hermanos.

— Lo sé, lo sé repondré de alguna manera.

— Y creemos que tenemos la forma de ayudarte— dijo Holly McBride — Queremos ayudarte a ti y a tus hermanos menores.

— ¿Y cómo planean hacer eso? — preguntó Clydia a sus madres.

— Te prestaremos esto — dijo Halley mostrando el generador —Eso es el generador Flashelectricity 2000, el generador más poderoso del mercado, lo tenemos en caso de que falle la electricidad de la casa, pero te lo prestaremos.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó con toda la emoción Linka ya que no podía creer lo que ocurrió.

— Si, incluso te pasaremos la gasolina suficiente para que te alcance un mes.

— Vaya esto es genial.

— Ahora ve y vence a tus hermanos — dijo Halley — y enséñales que no se metan con las mujeres.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo— dijo Lane

— Pues creerlo y como la señora McBride se lo prestó a Linka, así que técnicamente es de su propiedad — dijo Leif — por lo que no pueden tocarlo, ni usarlo.

— Oh vamos déjanos usarlo un poco — dijo Loni

— ¿Y por qué se los prestaría? — respondió enojado Leif.

— Espera Leif no soy tan cruel — dijo Linka con sus ojos cerrados, lo cual les sorprendió a todos que Linka digiera eso.

— Linka ¿Qué estás haciendo? los tienes en tus manos — dijo Leif susurrando al oído de Linka.

— No Leif hay que aprender a compartir — dijo Linka directamente a su hermano — no es verdad muchachos— lo cual todos afirmaron lo que había dicho Linka

— Si claro— dijo Lexx

—Compartir es bueno— dijo Loki

—Comparto tu ideología— dijo Lane

—Pero tengo un problema— dijo Linka con un tono de decepción —no puedo usarlo mucho, así que no podre prestárselo—

—Pero si acabas de decir… — decía Lynn.

— Aun no termino — interrumpió Linka — Les prestare electricidad, pero solo se lo prestare a uno de ustedes.

— ¿¡QUE!? — Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

— Si, compartiré electricidad con uno de ustedes, pero no se a quien escoger — dijo Linka

— A mi yo soy el mayor— dijo Loki.

— No, hermoso antes de edad — dijo Lexx.

— Vamos yo lo necesito mas — dijo Luke.

— No, yo más — dijo Loni.

Entonces todos los hermanos comenzaron a pelear creando una cortina de humo al momento que los ocho hermanos estaban peleando.

— Linka no podemos dejar que se peleen hay que hacer algo — dijo preocupado Leif.

— ¡Tienes razón! — con lo cual saco su cámara y procedió a sacar fotos.

—Vaya se me acabo el rollo— dijo Linka — ¡Qué bueno que tengo otro! — con lo cual empezó a sacar más fotos.

— No esperas que me quede con brazos cruzados mientras mis hermanos sigan peleando — dijo Leif enojado hacia Linka.

— Tienes razón, toma aquí tienes palomitas y disfruta el espectáculo.

—Bien así me gusta.

Por lo que mientras los hermanos Loud seguían peleando Linka precedía a sacarles fotos y Leif disfrutaba el espectáculo mientras comía palomitas de maíz.

Pero después de varios segundos los hermanos seguían peleando con dientes y uñas. Todos estaban dispuestos a conseguir un poco de electricidad.

— Bueno se me acabaron las palomitas — dijo Leif — Creo que ya es hora de que lo separemos.

— Creo que tienes razón — dijo Linka — O podemos ver como Ace Savvy se enfrenta con el Doctor Frost.

— Si hagamos eso — dijo Leif y a continuación se centraron a ver la serie, pero Linka tenía una cara de preocupación en su cara al ver a sus hermanos seguir peleando.

— No puedo soportar seguir viendo eso — dijo Linka levantándose del piso acercándose de hacia la puerta y cerró la puerta — mucho mejor — y siguieron viendo la serie

Varios minutos más tarde, cuando terminaron de ver el episodio.

— Vaya que pena su historia, todo lo hizo por amor — dijo Leif.

— No te preocupes, todo se podrá bien — dijo Linka abrazando a su hermanito por la trágica historia de Ace Savvy.

— ¿Quieres ver a nuestros hermanos? — preguntó Leif.

— Bueno no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación para encontrar a casi todos en el suelo, todos excepto Lynn

— Si yo gane — gritó de emoción — Ahora tendré mi electricidad para ver deportes.

— No tan rápido Lynncinity.

— No dije que ustedes lo tenían que resolver a golpes, eso te da una ventaja injusta — dijo Linka

— Pero si les gane.

— Veamos ¿Chicos le parece justo que Lynn tenga electricidad por ganar esta pelea?

Nadie respondió con palabras, pero si con quejidos de dolor

— Creo que no les pareció justo — dijo Linka — Mi regla para entregarles electricidad será la siguiente ustedes ocho deberán votar por quien quiere que tenga la electricidad y antes que preguntes si pueden votar por sí mismo y solo considerare un ganador que tenga la mayoría de los votos o sea cinco votos—

— Está bien votemos.

—Yo voto por mí.

— Yo por mí.

—Yo por mí.

— Oye eso no vale voten por mi — reclamo Lynn

— No voten por mi — y nuevamente todos volvieron a pelear.

—No crees que es un poco malvado— dijo Leif.

— Si quizás — dijo Linka feliz viendo de cómo estaban peleando sus hermanos —¿Quieres ver otro episodio?

— Si claro — con eso cerraron la puerta y se retiraron para seguir viendo más episodios de la serie que estaban viendo.

Con eso Linka, Leif y León comenzaron a ver la serie de Ace Savvy, mientras que todos los demás peleaban por un poco de electricidad.

* * *

 **Notas de autor (con voz épica de narrador)**

 **¿Alguno de sus hermanos conseguiría un poco de electricidad?**

 **¿Acaso Ace Savvy podrá salvar la ciudad a tiempo?**

 **¿Acaso Linka tienes más planes para sus hermanos?**

 **Las respuestas a esas preguntas serán reveladas… Ahora mismo:**

 **No, si y por supuesto.**

 **Hola a todos espero que disfrutaran este capitulo, como habrán notado decidí que el nombre de la versión femenina de Clyde se llamara Clydia, me gusto este nombre ya que es muy similar al Clyde y por si se preguntan, si Clydia es un nombre real y también que su personaje tuviera dos madres llamadas Holly y Halley.**

 **Como siempre comenten que les pareció este capitulo. Si tienen alguna idea para un futuro capitulo o si quieren que reescriba algun capitulo de The Loud House coloquelo en el review o enviame un PM, el que ustedes les guste.**

 **Eso seria todo espero que tengan un buen día y tengan un buen Año Nuevo.**


	4. Tarea y paz capitulo 4: El Contraataque

**Notas de autor: Hola a todos, como están, espero que bien y les traigo una buena noticia un nuevo capitulo de Linka Loud; Presenta La Casa Loud, tuve un ataque de inspiración y pude escribir este capitulo, la verdad trataba de terminar este capitulo para antes de año nuevo, pero no creo que alcance, así que les traigo este capitulo antes que se termine el año.**

 **Agradezco** **todos los review positivo que he recibido.**

 **También tengo malas noticias una de las ideas que tenia para un próximo episodio, ya que la serie original anuncio un nuevo capitulo y tenia una historia parecida y ya que quiero que esta historia sea similar al original tuve que posponerlo, pero no se preocupen ya tengo ideas para el próximo capitulo, la cual sera anunciada en su momento.**

 **Antes de comenzar quisiera mencionar que en este capitulo menciono a dos personas famosas de la vida real, escribí sus nombres mal apropósito para hacer parodia de ellos, para que no me corrijan sobre que escribí mal sus nombres.**

 **Una cosa antes; quisiera hacer un honor a la actriz Carrie Fisher, conocida por su rol como la Princesa Leia en Star Wars.**

 **Bueno sin nada mas, aquí el capitulo**

* * *

12:00 del cuarto día, 72 horas restantes.

La casa Loud está en su cuarto día desde el comienzo de la gran apuesta que determinara el futuro de los quehaceres de la casa, la casa empieza a destacar sus primeras síntomas de desorden, basura en el suelo, platos sucios y otras factores que afectarían a cualquier persona obsesionada con la limpieza, pero este día los hermanos Loud que creían desde el principio de la apuesta que tenían la apuesta asegurada comenzaran a sufrir aun mas, siendo que ya habían sufrido sicológicamente por la falta de electricidad y físicamente en una pelea por conseguir un poco de ella.

-Oigan donde está la ropa limpia en esta casa.

-No tengo ropa.

-Ni yo.

El comienzo para el día jueves fue inesperado Loki, Luke, Lane, Lynn y Levi ya no tenían ropa limpia y solo vestían con ropa manchada y estaban preocupados sobre el asunto.

-Debe ser un truco de Linka- dijo Luke.

-¿Dónde está esa chica?

De repente escucharon que la van de la familia había llegado a la casa. En ese momento Linka y su madre se bajaron del vehículo -Gracias por ayudarme con las compras cariño.

Ningún problema mamá- respondió Linka. En ese momento aparecieron sus hermanos tomando a la fuerza a Linka.

-Mamá nos prestas a Linka por un minuto- pregunto Loki.

-Claro hijo, pero antes pueden llevar todos los víveres a la casa.

-Claro mamá- por lo que los cinco hermanos tomaron las bolsas y dejaron los víveres dentro del hogar y volvieron en menos de un segundo.

-Gracias, ahora pueden llevarse a Linka- con eso todos se fueron llevándose a Linka por la fuerza inmediatamente adentro, fueron al comedor donde estaba oscuro y una luz ilumino la cara de Linka, la luz provenía de una linterna, ya que aun no había electricidad en la casa y todos los hermanos comenzaron a interrogar a Linka.

-Bien dinos ¿Qué planeaste ahora?- dijo Loki.

-¿De qué rayos hablan?- pregunto Linka -Y pueden colocarse ropa limpia, parecen unos vagabundos.

-No podemos porque no tenemos más ropa limpia.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ensuciaron toda su ropa?

-Deja de hacerte la tonta y dinos que hiciste con nuestra ropa- respondió fuertemente Luke.

-No sé de qué hablan- respondió con un poco de temor Linka -He estado todo el día haciendo las compras, no he hecho nada desde ayer.

-Espera nos estás diciendo que no tuviste tiempo de hacer nada en contra de nosotros- aclaro Lane.

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

-¿O sea no realizaste ningún truco para arruinarnos la vida, de manera de que perdamos la apuesta? - pregunto Levi.

-Al menos para hoy no.

-Entonces que sucede con la ropa.

-Ya se Linka nunca limpio la ropa- gritaron, al descubrir posiblemente lo que hizo su hermana.

-Si lo hice. Hice toda la ropa el otro día- dijo Linka, aunque ella pensó por un momento, lo que había dicho sus hermanos -Pero ahora que lo mencionan era poca ropa.

-Sabía que tramabas algo- dijo Lynn agarrando de la ropa de Linka.

-Ya les dije que no hice nada, había un montón de ropa la limpie y eso, pero creo que era poca ropa de lo común.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué tenemos tan poca ropa? pregunto Luke.

-No lo sé- respondió Linka, luego comenzó a pensar un poco –Luke, Lane ¿Puedo entrar en tu habitaciones?

-Si claro, no hay problema- por lo que los seis Louds fueron directamente a la habitación de Luke/Lane para ver si encontraban la razón.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación solo para encontrar que la habitación era un basural –Ugh, abran una ventana este lugar es un basurero- al ver el estado de la habitación que era ligeramente peor a como estaba el resto de la casa.

-¿Que esperabas hermanita un campo de flores? Estamos en una apuesta- contesto Luke.

-Bueno al menos coloquen la basura en un cesto de basura, en un rincón o algo mejor que tenerlo todo esparramado- Linka comenzó a inspeccionar un poco la habitación de los muchachos y luego abrió un cesto de mimbre que tenían los muchachos para meter toda lo ropa sucia.

-Ehh, muchachos ¿Saben que ustedes tienen que lanzar la ropa a la lavandería verdad?

-Si claro ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Bueno aquí esta toda su ropa sucia ustedes no lo tiraron a la lavandería- por lo que Linka mostro el cesto estaba lleno de ropa sucia -por lo que no hay ropa sucia de ustedes para limpiar.

-¿Que no puede ser?

-Eso explica porque no hay ropa limpia para algunos, es decir los mas desordenados tienen ropa sucia y lo ordenados tienen ropa limpia- dijo Levi al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-O esto es genial, no tuve que hacer nada y ya están sufriendo- se alegro inmediatamente Linka -Bueno no tienen más opción que limpiar su ropa y perder la apuesta- Linka sonrió como si había ganado la apuesta -O bueno, la otra opción es que tomen ropa prestada de Loni, Lars y Lexx.

Lo cual cinco hermanos se dieron cuenta que no era una mala idea de esa, por lo que fueron corriendo a buscar algún hermano que les prestara ropa. Loki, Luke y Lane fueron a buscar a Loni que estaba la cocina y Loki dijo -Hola hermano, tenemos un problema y necesitamos tu ayuda.

Por otra parte Lynn fue a buscar Lars por todas partes pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte -Maldita sea Lars ¿Dónde estás? Grito Lynn de furia.

-¿A quién buscas?

Lynn grito del susto solo para darse cuenta que su hermano Lars apareció de repente a sus espaldas -Bien al fin te encontré, necesito pedirte algo.

Por otro lado Levi encontró a Lexx en su hermano Lexx en su habitación -Hola querido pariente necesito pedirte algunas prendas, debido que las mías no están habilitadas, solo será hasta que nuestra querida hermana haya perdido al acuerdo establecido y deberá hacerse a cargo de resolver esta situación- dijo Levi.

-¿Que quieres que cosa ahora?

-No tengo ropa limpia ¿Me puedes prestar la tuya?

* * *

12:00 del quinto día 48 horas restantes.

-No puedo creer que aun tenga que usar esta ropa ¡parezco un estúpido!- grito Luke usando ropa prestada de Loni.

-Oye esa ropa es la moda.

-Bueno no es que me queda de otra.

-Lars ¿Tienes algo que no sea negro? pregunto Lynn usando la ropa de Lars.

-Si gris oscuro y blanco negativo.

-Ugh, no puedo aguantar esta casa parece un basurero- dijo Lexx quejándose ya que habían pasado varios días desde que la apuesta había comenzado y la casa está cada día peor al pasar de los días.

-Veo que ya están viendo las consecuencias de una casa no limpia- dijo Linka apareciendo donde estaban todos sus hermanos -como si hubiese un equilibrio fuese arruinado por algo ¿Listo para rendirse?

¡Jamás, tenemos ropa de sobra!- dijo Loki.

-Muchachos tengo una mala noticia no me queda más ropa limpia- dijo Loni

-A mí tampoco.

-Ni a mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Fue una sorpresa para todos, ya a ninguno de los hermanos le quedaba ropa, por lo que se les empeoro más la situación, si es que querían ganar la apuesta.

-Sí, no es hora de hablar sucio, jajaajaja entendieron- bromeo Lane y todos suspiraron por ese chiste de su hermano.

-Tuve que prestar ropa a tres hermanos y no tengo más ropa.

-Lynn tuvo juegos en la mañana y en la noche del día de ayer y hoy igual por lo que ensucio toda mi ropa.

-Tuve que pasar ropa a Levi, pero fue otra razón que fue arruinado- dijo Lexx tristemente.

-¡Ven aquí Hops!- Se escucho el grito de Leif, que estaba afuera de la casa jugando con en el lodo, que estaba usando ropa de color blanco, junto con una bufanda de color rosa, al menos esos eran los colores antes que se lanzara al lodo fresco que había fuera de la casa, luego como se dio cuenta que su ropa blanca estaba sucia, fue adentro.

-Lo siento Lexx sacare otra ropa- por lo que Leif entro a la habitación -¡No queda más ropa! bueno supongo que tendré que usar mi overol de siempre.

\- ¿Porque le pasaste ropa a él?

-Mamá me obligo. Dijo que a Leif no le quedaba más ropa y tenía que pasárselo- con ese comentario Lexx se puso triste -fui a ver hasta en la lavandería si había algo limpio y solo encontré ropa de Linka.

-Que genial, están alcanzando el punto máximo, la casa es un basural, no tienen ropa y no tienen electricidad- Linka se emociono a que todo le estaba resultando bien, en especial de la suerte que tuvo que a sus hermanos no le quedaba ropa limpia -¿Saben que todo se puede terminar con solo hacer una cosa?

-Jamás.

-Bueno como quieran, yo tengo ropa de sobra, me volvería loca si no tuviera más ropa- a continuación Linka se dio una media vuelta lista para irse -bueno muchachos tengo que seguir con los talleres de fotografía, así que me retiro, pero antes- con lo cual Linka saco una fotografía y luego se fue de la casa.

-¡Esa chica me está sacando del quicio tiene de todo planeado! todos estamos sufriendo y ella está feliz, solo porque tiene ropa limpia en la lavandería- pero Lexx se dio cuenta de algo importante. Se le ocurrió un plan de vencer a Linka y poder terminar con la apuesta.

\- Chicos ¿alguien tiene planes de salir hoy?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Tengo un plan para arruinar a Linka- sonrió Lexx -Pero será humillante.

-¡Dinos que es!

* * *

Varias horas más tarde

-Literalmente no puedo creer que hayamos hecho esta- dijo Loki, usando la ropa de Linka y el resto de los hermanos excepto Leif y León estaban usando la ropa de Linka.

-Vamos se que humillante, pero nadie nos vera y arruinaremos a Linka.

-No lo sé muchachos, esta ropa es muy cómodo puedo sentir todo bien fresco- comento con alegría Loni.

-Es bueno saber que lo disfrutas, pero puedes colocar ropa interior por favor.

-¿Sabes qué? esto me dio una idea para un nuevo tipo de ropa .Faldas para hombres

-¡Mala idea!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Además los escoceses ya lo usan- dijo Levi.

-Ohh ¿Por qué me pasa esto cada vez que se me ocurre una idea?- con lo que Loni se deprimió -primero me quitan la idea de los zapatos ruedas y ahora esto.

-Se llaman patines Loni y como te dijimos antes, ya lo inventaron.

-Bien chicos sigan ensuciando ropa de tal manera Linka no use esta ropa.

En ese momento Leif entro a la casa después de pasar toda la tarde jugando en el lodo con León -¡Qué día más genial, jugar en el lodo nada podrá superar eso!- en ese momento Leif miro a sus hermanos con la ropa de Linka -Hahahahaahahah o esto es demasiado. Chicos ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-No tenemos más ropa.

-Y por eso usan esa falda- dijo Leif tratando de contener su risa.

-Estamos tratando de sabotear a Linka- respondió Lexx enojado.

-Perder toda la ropa limpia nos dio una idea para enfrentarnos a ella- aporto a la conversación Lynn.

-¿Están tratando de demostrar que les queda mejor la ropa a ustedes que a ella?- dijo Leif y siguió riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿En serio? me queda mejor que a Linka- dijo Loni felizmente, con lo que hizo que Leif y León se riera más fuerte.

En ese momento fuera de la casa llego un auto y bajo Linka de él.

-Gracias por traerme a casa señora McBride y también a usted señora McBride.

-Ningún problema Linka cuando quieras- respondió Halley.

-Y no te preocupes por el generador que tenemos otro de repuesto así que devuélvelo cuando quieras- dijo Holly.

-No hay problemas seguramente el domingo se lo devuelva.

-Nos vemos Linka- dijo Clydia.

-¡Adiós Clydia!

Al ver como se marchaba su mejor amiga Linka fue directamente a dentro de su casa y hablo a sí misma ¡Vaya este día fue genial no creo que nada pueda superar esto!

Entro a su casa y lo primero que vio a todos sus hermanos usando su ropa y estaba en estado de shock.

¿Ustedes están usando mi ropa?

-Si como no teníamos ropa limpia dijimos que ¿por qué no usar la ropa de Linka? dijo Lexx.

-Y además no estaban en tu habitación y no rompimos ninguna de las reglas- respondió Lynn.

-Así que tanto tu y nosotros no tenemos ropa limpia- expreso Levi.

-Así que ¿qué vas a hacer? – con lo que todos sus hermanos sonrieron de manera maléfica.

-¿Que voy a hacer? ¿¡QUE VOY A HACER!? - Linka comenzó a enojarse -Solo tengo una cosa que hacer.

Todos miraron con alegría como hicieron que su hermana perdiera la cordura y sabían que ella no aguantaría tener no tener ropa limpia, por lo que seguramente haría alguna tarea. En ese momento Linka puso su manos en sus bolsillos y saco algo.

-Les sacare una foto- resulta lo que saco fue su cámara -¡Sonrían!- por lo que apunto la cámara hacia sus hermanos.

-¡Nooooo!- gritaron todos excepto Loni que sonrió para la foto.

-Hohoho esta foto vale por un millón- dijo Linka sosteniendo su cámara -saben que yo podría mostrar esta foto a sus amigos- decía Linka mientras caminaba por la habitación lentamente -y serian la burla de todas partes.

-Por favor no lo hagas- suplicaba Luke.

-Si, haremos lo que sea incluso las tareas, pero no lo muestres- suplicaba Lexx de rodillas.

-No se lo mostrare a nadie y no lo usare de chantaje.

-¿A no?

-Claro que no, no soy de esas personas que amenazan a otras personas con sus secretos- lo cual Linka y sus hermanos miraron directamente hacia Lexx.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lexx al no entender el comentario indirecto de Linka.

-Entonces no lo utilizaras como chantaje- dijo Lars.

-Claro que no, no me rebajaría a un nivel tan bajo de usar chantaje para vencerlos y además el contrato de nuestra apuesta dice que no se puede usar el chantaje así que no se preocupen su secreto está a salvo conmigo. Si pudiera chantajearlos ya estarían arrodillados ante mí por todos los secretos que conozco de ustedes.

-¿Qué secretos?- pregunto Lane.

-O vamos no serian secretos si no les digiera que secretos son, pero no se preocupen no soy una chismosa- todos se miraron entre sí, al no saber cómo reaccionar a eso -Pero volviendo al tema principal ¿Por qué están usando mi ropa?

-O era un plan de que no tuvieras mas ropa limpia así que lo ensuciamos para que perdieras la cordura- dijo Lars.

-No hubiese sido más simple tirar mi ropa al lodo- propuso Linka al apuntar lo obvio.

-Ehhhhhhh- fue la única reacción que tuvieron todos sus hermanos.

-¿Porque a nadie se le ocurrió eso?- dijo Luke.

-Valla sí que son idiotas- dijo Linka -Ya entiendo, pero díganme de dónde sacaron mi ropa. Porque si entraron a mi habitación ya perdieron la apuesta.

-No usamos la ropa que estaba en la lavandería- explico Lexx.

-Entonces ¿Su plan fue de ensuciar aun más mi ropa sucia?

-Bueno sí y con eso ibam….-dijo Loki, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Linka se detuvo -¿Ropa sucia?

-Si, ustedes dijeron que lo sacaron de la lavandería y la única ropa mía que hay ahí es mi ropa sucia que baje esta mañana.

-¿Qué? ¡Es imposible que esta ropa esta sucia quiero decir estaba doblada!- expuso Levi.

-Si doblo mi ropa antes de dormir y lo coloco en un canasto que tengo en mi habitación que es para la ropa sucia.

-Pero esta ropa ni siquiera estaba sucia- dijo Lane.

-Quizás no estaba tan sucia, pero si estaba usada. Trato de no usar la misma ropa dos días seguidos.

-No puede ser, debes estar mintiendo- manifestó Lynn.

-Una pregunta Sherlock porque tendría ropa limpia mía en el sótano y no en mi habitación.

-Ahhh- fue la reacción de todos sus hermanos.

-En serio son más idiotas de lo que pensaba- dijo decepcionadamente Linka a sus hermanos -Bueno tengo que revelar algunas fotos y además tengo ver más episodios de Ace Savvy serie de los 90. ¿Leif vas a verlo conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto hermana!- dijo Leif y con eso Linka se retiro y fue directamente al segundo piso de su casa.

-No puedo creer que no humilláramos a nosotros mismo de esa manera- dijo Lane.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer si ya no tenemos más ropa?- cuestiono Loki.

-Oigan muchachos- grito Leif para llamar la atención de sus hermanos -Tengo una pregunta si ya no tienen más ropa ¿Por qué simplemente no se compran mas ropa?

-Ehhhhhhh- fue la única reacción de sus hermanos.

-Linka tiene razón sí que son idiotas- y con eso Leif se fue.

-Creo que si somos idiotas.

* * *

11:00 del sexto día, 25 horas restantes.

El Sexto día de la apuesta y la casa no podría verse peor. Había basura en todo el piso de la casa, no había platos limpios en la cocina. El baño normalmente era uno de los lugares más sucio de toda la casa, ya que con muchos niños en la casa, normalmente no se preocupan de la higiene del baño, pero ahora como Linka no lo limpiaba era más asqueroso que nunca. Y por último la lavandería estaba repleta de ropa sucia sin lavar, pero el problema principal no era las toneladas de ropa que había en la habitación, sino el olor que tenia la habitación, lo único que le faltaba a esa casa era que hubiera roedores, excremento de animal y un monstruo de basura.

-Bien chicos estamos cerca de lograr la meta- anuncio Loki en una junta secreta dentro de su habitación, donde estaban todos los hermanos que estaban participando en la apuesta – Hemos durado casi una semana en este infierno que nos coloco nuestra hermana y si aguantamos un día más, no tendremos que hacer nuestra tareas nunca jamás.

-Ya no aguanto este basural.

-Sí, pero pronto nuestro problema será de Linka.

-O sea podemos decir que nuestro problemas se van directamente a la basura jajajajaja ¿entendieron?

-Tendré más hora para hacer deportes.

-¿Podemos dejar la casa sin electricidad? Me gusta mas así la casa.

-¡NOOO!- gritaron todos.

-Suspiro.

-Niños vengan ahora inmediatamente- grito su padre que estaba en el primer piso de la casa.

Por lo que estaban todos los niños varones de la casa incluso Leif y León.

-Niños estoy muy decepcionados de todos ustedes. Ninguno de ustedes hizo su quehaceres, por lo que serán castigados con esto- dijo su padre mostrando varios sobres en su mano -Aquí sus mesadas semana; Loki, Loni, Lane, Lexx, Levi, Luke, Lars y finalmente Lynn- pasando el sobre a cada uno de sus hijo cada vez que los nombraba.

Los muchachos comenzaron a abrir sus sobres y todos se sorprendieron de lo que contenía dentro cada sobre.

-Esto debe ser literalmente una broma.

-¿Donde está el resto de nuestro dinero? grito Lexx.

-Muchachos el sujeto que aparece en los billetes de 10 fue reemplazado por el que aparecía el de 5 dólares y el de 5 dólares fue remplazado por el de 1 dólar- dijo Loni confundido que no entendía lo que pasaba -Cambiaron a los sujetos del dinero, ¿ahora quien será el sujeto del dólar? gracias presidente Ohama-

-Loni el presidente Ohama no es responsable de esto- contesto Luke

-Cierto, gracias presidente Tromp- dijo Loni, lo cual provoco que todos se golpearan la frente.

-¿Cómo puedo ser pariente de él?- comento Levi.

-¿Papá que rayos paso aquí?- pregunto Lynn.

-Vamos chicos tranquilos. La razón que recibieron poco dinero fue por el trato que hicimos- dijo su padre a sus hijos.

-¿Que trato?- preguntaron todos.

-Vamos no se acuerdan fue hace unos meses atrás, cuando Linka quería que le diéramos un aumento en sus mesadas a cambio de hacer las tareas de la casa.

* * *

Flashback

Todos los niños estaban sentados en el sillón mientras que sus padres les estaban hablando y todos los niños tenían cara de aburridos.

-Y niños ahora que deberán hacer más tareas recibirán un aumento en su mesada, pero quiero que escuchen atentamente lo que les voy a decir ahora. Verán…

*Punto de vista de los niños*

-Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah.

-¿Entendieron?- pregunto su madre.

-Si- respondieron todos a la vez.

Fin flashback

* * *

-No- contestaron todos los niños.

-El trato fue de que si ustedes no habían hecho sus tareas para cada sábado recibirían un cuarto de su mesada como castigo- dijo su padre.

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si todos estuvieron de acuerdo hasta firmaron un contrato de eso.

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero todos ustedes lo firmaron, les pregunte si querían leerlo antes, ustedes dijeron que no, lo firmaron y se fueron- dijo su padre, lo cual cada uno de ellos estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido -Bueno ahora siguiendo con la mesada con el único niño que hizo su tarea. Ven aquí Leif - con eso Leif se acerco a su padre con los ojos cerrados mostrando orgullo y el resto de sus hermanos lo vieron con desprecio.

-Gracias papá- dijo Leif al recibir su sobre, lo abrió inmediatamente y se los mostro a sus hermanos, solo para burlarse de ellos.

-¿Tu sabias de esto?- dijo Lexx.

-No, ni siquiera puse atención cuando nos conto de eso- dijo Leif -Pero un pajarito me contó que esto pasaría.

-¿Qué Walt puede hablar?- pregunto Loni sorprendido.

-¿De quién estás hablando, Leif?- pregunto Lane.

-Ya lo verán, esto se podrá interesante en unos minutos.

-Y aquí el sobre de la niña de la casa- dijo su padre -Qué si hizo sus tareas.

-HAAAAHHH- gritaron todos los niños al mismo tiempo, excepto Leif, ya que al parecer ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Linka?- pregunto su padre y todos se cuestionaron donde estaba Linka, ya que ninguno la había visto durante todo el día.

-Aquí estoy papi- Detrás de toda esa conmoción estaba Linka con una sonrisa en su cara - Los atrape a todos ustedes- murmuro casi en silencio, ya que todo salio como lo había planeado.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: ¿Esperaban eso?**

 **Se que tienen muchas dudas sobre lo que acaba de pasar, pero eso sera historia para otro día.**

 **Por si no sabían el wah wah wah de los padres es una referencia de Charlie Brown, asi sonaban los adultos en esa serie y como Loud House hace muchas referencias, quise incorporar una.**

 **Como siempre comenten de como les pareció este capitulo y si quieren que reescriba un capitulo de The Loud House o tiene una idea para un capitulo escribanlo en los review o envienme un PM con su idea. Los responderé cuando pueda.**

 **Y preparense para el próximo capitulo que sera el final de la saga "Tareas y Paz" y anunciare lo que tengo planeado para el futuro.**

 **Bueno espero que todos tengan un buen día y un buen Año Nuevo.**


	5. Tareas y paz capitulo 5: La resolución

**Notas de autor: Hola a todos, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¿Como están?, espero que bien y les traigo el ultimo capitulo de la historia de Tareas y Paz.**

 **Agradezco** **todos los review positivo que he recibido, en especial a Fipe2, a Jva98, Julex93,** **sylveon18mega,** **y mmunocan por sus review positivos y por sus PM y a Mmunocan por también difundir esta historia en las redes sociales.**

 **Bueno espero que disfruten la resolución de esta historia.**

* * *

-Y aquí el sobre de la niña de la casa- dijo su padre -Qué si hizo sus tareas.

-¡HAAAAHHH!- gritaron todos los niños al mismo tiempo, excepto Leif, ya que al parecer ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Linka?- pregunto su padre y todos se cuestionaron donde estaba Linka, ya que ninguno la había visto durante todo el día.

-Aquí estoy papi- Detrás de toda esa conmoción estaba Linka con una sonrisa en su cara- Los atrape a todos ustedes.

-Gracias por el dinero papi- dijo Linka actuando como una niña buena.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo. Espero que hagan las tareas ahora muchachos.

-Espera papá ¿No se te olvida algo?- dijo Linka a su padre.

-¿De qué hablas hija?

-De la recompensa de hacer las tareas- menciono Linka.

-Oh claro, casi se me había olvidado denme unos minutos que ya vuelvo.

-Bien ahora de disfrutar de mi mesada- dijo Linka, pero en ese momento se encontró con ocho furiosos hermanos delante de ella -¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes muchachos?

-Déjate de hacerte la tonta y explícanos ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?

-Si ¿Cómo es que recibiste mesada si no quitaste la basura?

-Recuerda que si recogiste la basura eso significa que pierdes la apuesta, lo cual es imposible ya que hay basura por todas partes.

-Bien, les explicare. Todo comenzó en un día sábado una joven muchacha había sido abusada por sus hermanos, engañándola de hacer sus tareas sin que se diera cuenta y cuando se dio cuenta hicieron que sus padres se pusieran en su contra- relataba Linka.

-Valla esa historia se me hace muy familiar- dijo Loni

-Es su historia tonto- aclaro Lynn -Explica lo que nos interesa saber.

-Bien- Linka aclaro su garganta -Resulta que estaba planeando mi venganza el día sábado, pero no podía encontrar ninguna forma de castigo que ustedes se merecían, hasta que Leif apareció y trato de buscar la solución en internet y…- Linka comenzó a relatar todo lo que ocurrió en la noche del día sábado.

* * *

-Leif es un noticia de Royal Woods, dice que los recogedores de basuras están en huelgan hasta que se les pague un mejor sueld…" en ese momento Linka se dio cuenta de algo y comenzó a pensar en algo.

-Oh por dios, encontré la forma de enseñarles la lección a mis hermanos. Es perfecto- dijo Linka con mucha alegría.

-No me digas que iras a huelga- pregunto Leif.

-¿Qué? claro que no, eso no resolverá nada. Si me pusiera en huelga mis hermanos no harán la tarea, la casa estaría asquerosa y no soportaría estar en una casa así.

-Entonces ¿que estas planeando?

-Veras hay otro asunto porque esto me parece todo injusto.

-¿Lo cuál es?

-Te lo explicare más adelante, pero este plan es perfecto. Es un plan perfecto de varios pasos- dijo Linka.

Paso 1: Hacer el contrato, especificando cada posibilidad que me saque ventaja y que no puedan hacer tareas.

-Primero tenía que elaborar un contrato que decía que podían hacer y que ustedes no podían hacer, de esa manera controlarlos.

-Ok eso ya lo sabíamos, pero dinos como conseguiste el dinero de la mesada sin tener que hacer tu tarea- interrumpió Lynn la historia.

-Eso es simple- aclaro su garganta Linka -El contrato dice que no podía sacar la basura o cualquier tarea que aparezca ahí, por lo que cree conseguí una nueva tarea.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Y cómo hiciste eso?

-Ese era el paso 2.

* * *

Paso 2 hablar con mis padres:

-Papá, Mamá puedo hablar con ustedes.

-De que quieres hablar es por el asunto de las tareas lo siento hija pero ya terminamos con esa.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Quiero hablar de esto- Linka procedió a mostrar su computadora y mostro la noticia a sus padres -Verán esta semana los recolectores de basura estarán en huelga, por lo que la próxima semana no podre hacer mi tarea. Así que les preguntaba que si podría hacer otra tarea.

-No se querida ¿Qué tarea tienes en mente?- pregunto su madre.

-Pensaba en hacer las compras en el supermercado esta semana.

-No lo sé hija, no estoy seguro si estas preparada para eso- dijo su padre.

-También cortare el césped esta semana.

-¡Ok, me convenciste!- dijo su padre con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

-No tan rápido querido- interrumpió la señora Loud –Linka ¿Puedes darnos un momento de privacidad para hablar de esto?

-Si claro- por lo que Linka salió de la habitación de sus padres.

-De acuerdo ya sé lo que quieres decir y ahora pensándolo bien tienes razón- dijo el señor Loud -Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, podemos convencerla de pintar la casa.

-Eso no es lo quiero hablar. ¿Crees que Linka está preparada para esto? es decir después del escándalo de esta mañana.

-Creo que estará bien y si lo piensas, ella no estará en la casa haciendo las tareas de sus hermanos.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo la señora Loud por lo que fue a la puerta llamo a Linka para hablar lo que habían decidido.

-Bien hija tu madre y yo hemos hablado- contaba su padre -pero no estamos seguro. Ahora si pintaras la casa.

-Cariño- dijo con un tono de estar molesta la señora Loud.

-Está bien- decepcionado estaba el señor Loud -Linka puedes hacer esas tareas- con ese último comentario Linka se puso feliz.

-¡Gracias mama, gracias papa nos vemos!- dijo Linka saliendo de la habitación.

-Se puso feliz, ya que le dimos una tarea. Creo que esa chica tiene verdaderos problemas de querer hacer tareas- dijo la señora Loud.

-Sí ¿Por qué no le dijimos que pintara la casa?

-Lo ven muchachos de esa manera conseguí una tarea, ya que no podía hacer mi tarea por la huelga de los recolectores de basura, convencí a mis padres de darme una nueva tarea y de esa manera conseguí el dinero de la mesada sin tener que violar el contrato- aclarando la duda de cómo recibió su mesada -Ahora volviendo al plan.

* * *

Paso 3: Buscar maneras de hacerles la vida imposible.

-Lo primero tuve que pensar de que manera ustedes podrían sufrir por no hacer las tareas y había recordado que Janice dijo que teníamos hasta las tres de la tarde del día lunes para pagar la factura de la luz, por lo que use eso a mi ventaja.

-Claro que era la única forma de hacerlo sufrir que tenía planeado, pero después tuve nuevos planes al pasar de los días como que las madres de Clydia que me prestaran el generador, de que se les acabaría la ropa limpia y el incidente que ustedes usaran mis vestidos- dijo Linka tratando de contener su risa.

-¡Oye eso no fue gracioso!

-Si lo fue para mí.

-¿Y crees que ganaste con hacer todo eso?- dijo Lynn.

-Eso mismo me dijo Leif en la noche que planee todo esto.

* * *

-¿Y crees que con eso ganaras?

-Claro que no, pero hay otra cosa el contrato de papa- al mencionar tales palabras Leif solo tenía grandes más dudas sobre lo que podría haber planeado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué no te acuerdas lo que nos dijo nuestros padres ese día?

Leif intento de recordar y lo único que recordó fue wah wah wah wah.

-No.

-Lo que dijo fue…- y Linka procedió a susurrar la siguiente parte, lo cual se sorprendió Leif hasta el punto que jadeo.

-No lo puedo creer.

* * *

-¿Qué cosa fue? pregunto Loni.

-Ya lo verán- dijo Linka y en ese momento su padre apareció en el comedor.

-¡Que bueno que aun están aquí! tomen su recompensa extra- dijo el señor Loud y pasando una gran cantidad de dinero a Leif y a Linka, parecía cuatro veces la mesada que había recibido Linka y le pasó la mitad a Linka y la otra Leif. Dejando la boca abierta a todos sus hermanos.

"¡QUEEE!"

-Nos vemos, disfruten ese dinero que se los merecen- dijo su padre al retirarse de la habitación.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Lexx.

-Si los conociera y lamentablemente los conozco- dijo Linka -se que ninguno escucho a papa por lo que no supieron lo que dijo cuando nos hablo de las tareas y lo que dijo fue:

\- _Si ustedes no hacen sus tareas recibirán ¼ de su mesada y me quedare con ¼ de su mesada y la mitad será repartida al resto de sus hermanos que si hicieron la tarea como un premio de haber hecho sus tareas._

-y eso explica el dinero- dijo Linka mostrando todo el dinero que había hecho y Leif también mostro su dinero ya que también quería molestar a sus hermanos.

Todos sus hermanos gruñeron de furia al enterarse que habían sido engañados por Linka.

-Sonríe ahora con ese dinero ya que mañana perderás la apuesta y deberás hacer las tareas por toda la eternidad- dijo Loki.

-Eso espero- sonrio Linka.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, miren bien el contrato sección premios- a continuación Linka saco una copia del contrato y comenzó a leer.

 _-En caso de que el equipo Hermanos Loud gane, lo cual implica que el sujeto Linka realizo alguna tarea ya mencionada o se acabe el plazo de dicha apuesta que termina a las 12:00 del día domingo. El sujeto Linka deberá realizar todas las tareas dentro del fin de semana que corresponde al día de tareas por toda la eternidad o hasta que se mude._

-¿Que tiene que ver eso? - pregunto Lars.

-Miren bien dice que tengo que hacer las tareas dentro del fin de semana o sea puedo hacer las tareas el sábado o el domingo.

-¿Y que tiene q…- Levi preguntaba hasta que noto lo que quería decir Linka -eres una maldita.

-¿Qué paso Levi?- pregunto Lane.

-No lo entienden cada sábado que no hacemos las tareas recibiremos ¼ de nuestro salario- explico Levi -y Linka estará obligada a hacer nuestras tareas, pero ella puede hacerlo tanto el sábado como el domingo. En otras palabras lo que ella solo sacara la basura los días sábados y ninguna tarea mas y como el sábado ninguna de nuestras tareas están hechas recibimos ¼ de nuestro salario.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Luego ella hará el resto de las tareas el domingo así cumple nuestro contrato y el contrato de nuestros padres- termino de explicar Levi.

-Así es, así que les doy 2 posibilidades- dijo Linka - opción 1, no hacen nada, yo hago las tareas por la eternidad, pero ustedes recibirán ¼ de su mesada y yo recibiré un aumento en mi mesada al igual que Leif o la otra posibilidad es que hagan las tareas hoy, así podrán hacer sus tareas las próximas semanas de esa manera reciban sus salarios normales, pero deberán confesarlo todo a papá y a mamá.

-Pero no es justo, no importa lo que hagamos perderemos- dijo Lexx.

-Esa es la idea- respondió Leif.

-Tú estuviste con ella todo este tiempo- incrimino Loki a Leif.

-Sip, Linka me dijo lo que tenía que hacer- dijo Leif -Tenía que parecer que no estaba en ningún equipo así ustedes pensarían que estaban contra ella solamente, pero a cambio de mi silencio recibiría todo este dinero y como yo quería ayudar a Linka, decidí seguir su juego.

* * *

-Valla Linka este plan es genial- emocionadamente estaba Leif por el inteligente plan de su hermana mayor -Te ayudare, estaré en tu equipo en la apuesta.

-Lo siento Leif, pero no quiero que estés en la apuesta- dijo Linka a su hermano.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que si nuestros hermanos nos ven juntos en el mismo equipo, sospecharían que hay algo raro y podrían descubrir el plan" dijo Linka y vio que su hermanito estaba triste.

-Pero tú serás mi arma secreta, necesito que hagas una misión secreta para mí.

-Lo que sea- dijo Leif y su ánimo se subió hasta los cielos.

-Necesito que seas lo mas asqueroso que puedas hacer, si tienes la oportunidad de ensuciar que lo hagas, solo recuerda que necesitas hacer tu tarea"

-Lo hare-

-Gracias- por lo que Linka fue a abrasar a su hermanito.

* * *

-Así que, si no quedan preguntas ¿qué van a hacer?- y era de esperarse todos sus hermanos se pusieron nerviosos.

-Y si le pedimos a alguien que haga la tarea- dijo Loni.

 _-Castigo párrafo 4: Pedir a un tercer miembro de hacer las tareas durante y después de la apuesta-_ Leyó Linka el contrato.

-¿Qué tal si nosotros perdemos la apuesta ahora y hacemos nuestras tareas? de esa manera no tenemos que confesar nada y no perderemos nuestra mesada" dijo Lynn.

-No me gusta la idea de hacer nuestras tareas- dijo Loki, pero miro a Linka con una sonrisa en su cara -Pero si eso evita que Linka nos quite nuestro dinero, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Siii- gritaron casi todos.

-No funcionara- dijo Levi deprimidamente.

-¿De qué hablas? - pregunto Luke.

-Ella ya lo planeo.

-Tiene toda la razón Levi, miren en esta parte- por lo que Linka saco nuevamente el contrato y leyó _-En caso de que el equipo Hermanos Loud gane, bla bla bla …Los hermanos tienen absolutamente prohibido ayudarla de alguna forma, en caso de ayudarla tal Loud deberá pagar un total de seis veces su mesada a Linka._

-Eso significa que ustedes me deberán pagar si quieren hacer sus tareas, así que están perdidos-

-No no no no no- empezaron todos a entrar en pánico.

-¡Esto es tu culpa por haber hecho ese contrato!- angustiado dijo Luke mirando a Levi.

-¡Mi culpa!, si no fuera por Lexx y su problema de apostar no estaríamos en este problema.

-¡Mi culpa! si no fuera por Leif y su alianza con Linka esto no hubiese pasado.

-¡Pero si ustedes no hubieran mentido a nuestros padres, no estarían en este problema! – respondió defendiéndose Leif.

-¡No hubiéramos mentido a mamá y a papá si no fuese por el plan de Lexx!

-¡Otra vez culpándome! esto no hubiera pasado si Loni no hubiera abierto su bocota en primer lugar.

Por lo que todos estuvieron discutiendo de quien era la culpa de haber caído directamente en la trmapa de Linka. La discusión fue interrumpida por la risa de Linka

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Que todo esto saliera como lo había planeado- aclaro Linka -Pero chicos la culpa es de todos ustedes, ustedes me engañaron, ustedes mintieron a mamá y a papá y todos ustedes firmaron el contrato así que cada uno de ustedes se debe culpar a sí mismo y hacerse responsables de su actos.

Lo cual dejo a todos sus hermanos sin palabras en su boca.

-Miren que les parece esto.

-Si ustedes hacen una tarea, les ayudare a todos a limpiar la casa, ¿Qué dicen?- Por lo que todos sus hermanos se pusieron nerviosos lo cual ninguno se le podía ocurrir que hacer.

-¡Linka, Leif podrían venir por un minuto!- grito su madre desde otra habitación.

-Buenos quiero que lo piensen.

-Creo que tenemos pocas opciones hermanos- dijo Loki decepcionado.

* * *

Después de volver a la habitación descubrieron algo increíble todos sus hermanos comenzaron a limpiar la casa, Luke, Loni y Loki estaban recogiendo los trozos de basura que habían en el suelo y colocarlos en bolsas de basura, en la cocina Lane, Lynn y Lars estaban limpiando los platos.

¿Qué están haciendo?

-Bien Linka tu ganas decidimos limpiar la casa hoy ya que ninguno de nosotros quiere perder el dinero ¿verdad muchachos?- lo cual nodos afirmaron, moviendo sus cabezas- Así que ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a limpiar esta casa para reparar ese equilibrio, al estilo casa Loud?

-Me encantaría, pero…- hablo Linka hasta que fue interrumpida por Levi que estaba hablando o mejor dicho gritando al comunicador inalámbrico.

-No me interesa que tienes otros clientes ¡Necesito la electricidad lo más rápido posible! ¡No lo quiero en 24 horas lo quiero ahora! ¿¡Cómo es que quieres que me calme!?

-Pss Levi dile… - Linka susurro a Levi lo que tenía que decir.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-Bien Janice que tal si te envió un paquete de pastelillos.

-En ese instante volvió la luz en toda la casa.

-No puedo creer que eso funcionara.

-Bien Linka ¿Qué tal si limpiamos la casa?

-Si sobre eso, verán, no sé cómo decirlo.

-¡Linka y yo iremos a Lactolandia!- grito emocionadamente Leif.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Aparentemente papá gano una rifa en el trabajo y obtuvo dos entradas de lujo para Lactolandia y tenía planeado tratar de comprar varias entradas para que todos fuéramos de vacaciones, pero mamá quiso darnos las entradas como premio, por haber hecho nuestras tareas. Asi que ¡Iremos a Lactolandia!- gritaron abrasándose Linka y Leif.

-Así que nos vemos.

-Espera ¿Qué pasa con tratar de ayudarnos?

-Tienes razón, esto haremos; paso uno limpiamos la casa, paso dos Leif y yo iremos a Lactolandia paso tres olviden el paso uno, sayonara.

-¡Vamos a Lactolandia!- y así Linka y Leif se fueron de su casa directamente a su parque de diversiones favorito, sabiendo que habían ganado, no habían cabos sueltos y lo único que podían hacer era disfrutar la recompensa extra que recibieron por haber hecho sus tareas.

* * *

-¡Este día no pudo haber sido mejor!- grito de la emoción Linka, después de haber pasado toda la tarde en Lactolandia.

-Sí y esa máquina la nueva.

-No puedo creer que vomitara a mí misma, creí que el lema de vomitar y ser golpeado con el mismo vomito era una exageración.

Bueno es hora de entrar a casa.

Lo que descubrieron fue que la casa estaba limpia, incluso más limpia que en estado normal, lo cual era algo importante y en alrededor del sofá estaban todos tirados en el suelo o en el sofá cansados por el día largo que tuvieron al limpiar la casa desde el sótano hasta el ático.

-¿Alguien quiere ver televisión? – pregunto Lane.

-Si- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo y el que estaba cerca del control remoto era Lexx, por lo que extendió su brazo y presiono el botón del encendido, sin levantar el control.

\- Muchachos el control no funciona.

-Tienes que levantar el control y apuntarlo a la tele, para que funciona- menciono Levi.

-Entonces, olvídenlo- respondió Lexx al estar tan cansado como hacer algo tan simple como levantar un control remoto.

-Valla limpiaron la casa- acoto Linka al descubrir la casa tan impecable -Bueno muchachos debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, pero es hora que cumplan su parte del trato.

-Por favor estamos cansado no nos podemos mover.

-No se preocupen, no requiere muchos movimientos, es hora que ustedes confiesen.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Vamos hicieron un buen trabajo y todo pero aun quiero que lo hagan.

-Está bien.

-Voy por mi cámara.

-Acaso esperas disfrutar esto.

-¿Disfrutar? planeo hacer un álbum de fotos, esta foto la llamare 'La redención de mis hermanos' Sonrían- y Linka saco una foto, pero ninguno de sus hermanos sonrió y era normal ya que no había nada que se podía hacer, ellos habían perdido la apuesta, ellos cayeron en cada uno de los trucos de Linka y ahora tenían que pagar las consecuencias. Por lo que fueron directamente a buscar a sus padres.

-Mamá, Papá tenemos que confesar algo.

Por lo que los muchachos confesaron todo, sobre como engañaron a Linka, como les mintieron haciendo que Linka estuviera castigada, lo que tuvo que hacer Linka para revelarlos y de cómo acabaron terminando limpiar la casa y decidir confesar todo. Obviamente sus padres estuvieron tan enojados que los castigaron por un largo tiempo, incluso su madre dijo que estaban castigados hasta que tuvieran la edad de la abuela.

* * *

Una semana después.

-Bien es sábado en la casa Loud y es día de las tareas de la casa y acabo de terminar hacer mi tarea y solo mi tarea- dijo Linka al lanzar la última bolsa de basura de la casa- pero debo hacer algo adicional para la casa limpiar de la suciedad más grande, reparar la relación de mis hermanos.

Fue directamente donde el sótano.

-Estúpida ropa y todo- se quejaba Loki, al tener que limpiar la ropa de toda la casa.

-Hola Loki ¿Puedo hablar por un minuto?- dijo Linka al tratar de conversar con su hermano mayor.

-O ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso viniste a burlarte de mí?

-Yo quiero ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Acaso no había una parte que no se podía ayudar al ganador?

No, es era solo si ustedes ganaban, pero yo nunca lo incluí en caso de que yo ganase- corrigió Linka sobre ese sutil dato que había en el contrato -Mira yo sé que puedo ser un pequeño dolor en el trasero, de vez en cuando.

Loki la mira.

-Está bien un gran dolor en el trasero- por lo que su hermano dio una pequeña risa- me gustan las cosas bien hechas, quizás por eso les moleste mucho con las tareas en la primera semana, pero quería ayudarles, ya que yo sé que no les gustan esas cosas. Por eso convencí a mama y a papa de aumentar nuestra mesada de esa forma todos íbamos a ganar algo, yo tendría la casa un poco más limpia y ustedes tendrían un poco mas de dinero.

-¿En serio?

-Si lo juro, solo que no esperaba que ustedes se aprovecharan de mi.

-Mira Linka la verdad es que lo sentimos sabemos lo que hicimos estuvo mal y que jamás debimos haberlo hecho- dijo Loki disculpándose por lo que había hecho - pero la tentación era muy grande.

-Pero quiero que entiendas que te perdonaremos algunos no tan rápido y quizás otros sea imposible.

-Sí, es por eso que quiero ayudarlos ahora para conseguir que me perdonen.

-Bueno yo no seré fácil de perdonar- miro a su hermana que miraba al suelo tristemente-Pero como insistes en ayudarme con la tarea, quizás te perdone más rápidamente - dijo Loki guiñando el ojo a Linka, por lo que está lo abrazo, teniendo un buen momento entre hermano mayor y hermana.

* * *

-Bien limpiar la ropa, listo y esta vez nadie se aprovecho de mi. Ahora ir a ayudar a alguien más. Nos vemos Loki.

-Nos vemos Link- se despidió Loki usa el sobrenombre que usa regularmente a su hermana.

-¿Saben qué? vivir una casa con 10 hermanos es un desafío – Linka comenzó a hablar a la cámara - hasta en las cosas simples como hacer las tareas en la casa, con solo ver la semana loca que tuvimos todo lo que tuve que hacer para arreglar la situación y pase por muchos momentos, fui engañada, traicionada, estuve furiosa, tuve un momento de locura, es decir planeé en quemar la casa ¿Pueden creerlo? incluso insulte a los bomberos. Incluso cuando mis hermanos me traicionaron, jamás cambiaria esto de tener una gran familia. Si crees lo contrario ve lo que hizo Leif por mí, me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba. Eso es lo que me gusta de tener 10 hermanos, siempre tendrás a alguien que te cuidara la espalda y yo también los ayudare cuando ellos me necesiten- al terminar miro hacia ambos lados al ver si había alguien que la estuviera escuchando - ¡Pero si alguien se le ocurre darme la espalda! lo pagara caro y eso es para cualquiera. Marquen mis palabras. Nunca jamás habrá una persona que pueda hacer que pierda la compostura y se los garantizo. No ahora, no en un futuro cercano, nunca jamás.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Epilogo

Más adelante en un futuro cercano.

Era un día normal en otra parte de la ciudad algo alejada de la casa de los Loud. Una familia llega en su auto a una casa blanca y atrás del vehículo, era un camión de mudanza.

-Bien chicos ya llegamos a nuestra nueva casa- dijo el padre de la familia.

-¿Están emocionados de su nuevo hogar?- pregunto la madre.

-¡Si claro que estoy emocionada de esta nueva será un nuevo comienzo!- respondió su hija que era una joven de unos 16 o 17 años de manera muy entusiasta - ¿Qué opinas hermanito?

-Sí, supongo que está bien – sin con mucho entusiasmo respondió ese muchacho.

-Esa es la actitud- se alegro el padre - bueno prepárense que será hora de desempacar.

-Bien iré a ver adentro- dijo el niño con una actitud malhumorado.

-¡Espera hermanito! saquemos una selfie familiar junto a la nueva casa- sugirió la hermana mayor, como una manera de celebrar la llegada de su nuevo hogar.

-¡Me parece una buena idea hija!- expreso la madre

-¡Vamos saquemos la foto!- entusiasmado estaba el padre.

-Si yo creo que paso- respondió aquel muchacho- has sacado tantas selfie que ya estoy harto de las fotos.

-Ron Ian no seas así y ven a sacarte una foto con nosotros para celebrar la llegada de nuestra nueva casa.

-Bien lo haré mamá- así que desinteresadamente se acerco el niño de la sudadera morado para sacarse la foto.

-Bien prepárense todos y digan 'residencia Santiago'- dijo la muchacha morena al estar a punto de sacar la foto.

\- ¡Residencia Santiago! – respondieron todos, incluso el joven malhumorado, pero él lo dijo de manera desinteresada. Y así la familia de cuatro personas saco una foto para celebrar la llegada de su nueva casa, pero ninguno de ellos sabia que este cambio afectara la vida de ambos jóvenes para siempre.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: ¿Alguien pensó que así seria el plan de Linka?**

 **Por solicitud de muchos, una de las siguientes historias (NO sera el siguiente, sino próximamente aparecerá) será "Entrometidas pesadas" y es en serio, muchos lo solicitaron, 2 de cada 3 personas solicitaban esa historia o una historia que incluyera la versión masculina de Ronnie Anne, que le decidí llamar Ron Ian, ya que suenan similares, no iguales, pero similar (también lo nombraran Ronnie los personajes para simplificar y es un nombre para ambos sexos). Era una historia que planeaba hacer al principio, que incluso cuando lo pedían y les respondía, trataba de no mencionar, ignorar y para una persona, le menti (Te pido disculpas), para que fuese una sorpresa para todos.**

 **Bueno mis planes para el futuro serán:**

 **1) Terminare de traducir la versión en ingles de esta historia.**

 **2) Después de terminar, le dedicare full a la versión en español y no al ingles, ya en el futuro no tendré mucho tiempo de escribir historias por la universidad y cuando este en la universidad traduciré la versión al ingles, luego creare historias, no al mismo ritmo, pero tratare de subir.**

 **3) Les recuerdo, la siguiente historia NO SERA Entrometidas pesadas, escribire algunas historias cortas y otras no tan cortas, ya sean originales o basadas en un capitulo- La siguiente historia sera una historia original mia, que mostrara, La relacion entre Linka y uno de sus hermanos, ¿Cual? la única pista que les daré que es varón y que su nombre su nombre comienza con "L", asi que el hermano es L*** Loud.**

 **Asi que dice ¿Les gusto el nombre de Ronnie Anne?**

 **Les gusto la historia de "Tareas y Paz"**

 **¿Qué hermano creen que sera la historia?**

 **Como siempre comenten que les pareció este capitulo. Si tienen alguna idea para un futuro capitulo o si quieren que reescriba algún capitulo de The Loud House coloquelo en el review o enviame un PM, el que ustedes les guste.**


	6. ¡Oh Hermano, mi hermano! ch1: El vinculo

**Notas de autor: Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo la segunda historia de Linka y quisiera agradecer a todos por sus review positivos. Les traigo una historia original, por lo que no está basado en un capítulo de "The Loud House"**

 **Disculpen que me demorara con este capítulo, es debido por trabajo que no he tenido tanto tiempo para escribir y además, quise esperar a que salieran los capítulos que se estrenaron la semana pasada, lo cuales todos me gustaron y me dieron ideas para algunos chistes, para futuros capítulos en especial "el protocolo de hermana"**

 **Bueno sin nada más, aquí el capítulo.**

* * *

Era un amanecer cualquiera en la casa Loud, todos los Louds estaban durmiendo, a excepción de los padres que ya se habían ido al trabajo, solo había una persona despierta y ella estaba en la cocina y estaba lista para preparar algo.

Luego de varios minutos despertaron diez niños, o bien diez niños hambrientos, todos sin ningún animo fueron a la cocina, solo para preparar cualquier cosa simple, debido que a pocos podían cocinar, y si podían, no les gustaba cocinar para tantos, pero al momento que todos llegaron a la cocina, todos se sorprendieron de la vista que les presento en la cocina.

-Hola a todos, espero que estén hambrientos- Dijo Linka felizmente, ya arreglada para el día con un delantal naranjo puesto y con una cantidad sorprendente de panqueques, lo suficiente para alimentar un escuadrón de soldados del ejército o bien para este caso un montón de niños que no son para nada tímidos a la hora de comer – ¡Por qué hoy es día de panqueques en la casa Loud! - lo cual el grito de la joven provocara que todos sus hermanos gritaran para que los vecinos de cinco casas de lejanía despertaran al escuchar el estruendo.

-¡Día de panqueques de Linka! ¡Día de panqueques de Linka! - gritaron de emoción los gemelos, ya que estaban emocionados por su comida.

-Luke un poco de música para celebrar- pidió Linka a su hermano.

-En un segundo hermana- saco su guitarra, empezó a tocar y Linka empezó a cantar y sus hermanos le seguían cuando les tocara cantar a ellos.

Cuando yo digo pan, ustedes dicen queque, Pan.

¡Queque!

¡Pan!

¡Queque!

Cuando yo diga quiero, ustedes gritan más, Quiero

¡Más!

¡Quiero!

¡Más!

-Así que todos tomen un plato y vengan a sacar que tengo una orden gigante de panqueques y no espero que sobre nada.

Y así comenzó una mañana larga con un desayuno del más grande que parecía más un festín que un desayuno. Todos se formaron en una línea recta para sacar un panqueque, lo cual todos sacaron de manera apresurada ya que querían comer y esperar repetirse al menos un par de veces. Loki fue al refrigerador para sacar todos los ingredientes que se les podría agregar a los panqueques.

-¿Linka donde están los arándanos, las frutillas, el jarabe, la crema batida, las chispas de chocolate y la salsa de chocolate? Pregunto Loki, ya que son los principales aderezos que los hermanos Loud usaban principalmente.

-Ya están en el comedor y aquí tienen café caliente para los mayores y jugo de frutilla para los menores- Por lo que todos se emocionaron aun más ya que estaba todo listo en la mesa, lo único que tenían que hacer cada uno era ir a comer y listo.

-¡A disfrutar este desayuno! - todos los muchachos corrieron lo más rápido que podían.

-Bienvenido a una mañana en la casa Loud y si, así son mis hermanos cuando preparo panqueques y se preguntan ¿Por qué? Bueno por lo general cada uno se prepara su desayuno, solo suelo cocinar cuando estoy de ánimo. Y hoy para la suerte de mis hermanos estoy con el mejor humor del mundo y ¿Por qué estoy de buen humor? Por ninguna razón en especial, solo que está perfecto el día para disfrutar unos panqueques. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que alimentar a mis hermanos- por lo que Linka llevo una segunda porción de panqueques a sus hermanos – ¡¿Alguien grito más?!

* * *

Después de varios minutos todos habían acabado de comer y la mesa era un desastre había migajas de comida por la mesa y el suelo ya no quedaban aderezo alguno y todos estaban llenos.

-Literalmente no te puedo dar ningún bocado más.

\- Me quitaste las palabras de mi boca, hermano- acoto Luke a su hermano.

-Mientras que no te quiten la comida de tu boca, todo estará bien- respondió Lane.

-Científicamente hablando, es imposible de mejorar los panqueques de Linka.

-Sus panqueques alegran el corazón de todos y eso es un peligro para mí- contesto de manera fúnebre Lars.

Un eructo se le escapo a Leif y su hermano Lexx se quejó – Asqueroso ten algo de clase.

-¿Cómo tener clase me ayudara a comer Lexx? - dijo bromeando Leif.

-Esta comida llena mi corazón y mi estomago de alegría- acoto Loni a la conversación.

-Bien chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado la comida.

-Sí, fue de lo mejor.

-Me encanta oír eso, ahora si me disculpan quiero disfrutar un día de tiras cómicas y de jugar video juegos, nos vemos.

-Desayuno en la casa Loud, sin duda es de lo mejor que se puede desear y con esta familia y con la mejor receta de todos, se puede disfrutar al máximo. Y si se preguntan cuál es ingrediente secreto, el ingrediente más importante es el amor… eso y un poco de canela.

-Ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.

* * *

-Bien he bien disfrute todo lo que podía hacer, pero ahora tengo todo un día adelante por seguir y creo que con este día tan perfecto, lo mejor que puedo hacer, es relacionarme con unos de mis hermanos, así es- Por lo que Linka saco un gráfico que tenía guardado debajo de su cama que contenía una gran tabla de cuadros- Les presentó "La tabla de la hermandad de Linka Loud"- una tabla que contenia el nombres de todos los hermanos de Linka en fila y junto a cada nombre, habian diez celdas- aquí tengo el nombre de todos mis hermanos y la calificación de cómo es mi relación con ellos, miremos:

-Con Loni el hermano más amable de todos, tengo muchas actividades con él, soy su única modelo cuando tiene que hacer prendas femeninas, el me acompaña a ir de compras y hablamos de cosas personales de ambos. Así que mi relación con él es de 9 lentes de sol de 10 y si uso elementos personales de mis hermanos para calificarlos- así que en la fila donde aparecía el nombre de Loni, habían nueve chinchetas en forma de lentes de sol, cada uno cubriendo cada una de las celdas en blanco.

-Con Luke, escucho su música, tengo clases de música para aprender a tocar el bajo, con él 7 guitarras de 10.

\- Con Lynn la única forma que me relaciono con él son por deportes, pero no le gusta que juegue con él, creo que es porque soy una niña o porque no soy buena en los deportes, pero disfrutamos la acción de los deportes por la televisión- y así Linka recordó en in ocasión cuando estaban viendo la lucha libre.

* * *

-Vamos imbécil puedes seguir luchando, hasta yo peleo mejor que tu- grito Linka a la tv.

-Ese luchador es una niña- grito Lynn a la tv.

-Tú eres la niña- respondió Linka golpeado Lynn.

-No, tú lo eres- y así siguieron discutiendo, hasta que comenzaron a pelear como los de la lucha libre.

* * *

-Buenos momentos- dijo Linka al recordar eso y a continuación miro hacia la cámara- ¿Qué? acaso no esperan que me guste pelear, así es el amor en la casa Loud, duro y fuerte que hasta llega a doler.

-A demás soy como su enfermera personal, ya que sufre accidentes muy a menudo al intentar hacer deportes más desafiantes, y sale muy lastimado al intentarlo, es decir ¿A quién se le ocurre jugar básquetbol con patines? Así que con Lynn tengo una relación de 8 balones de 10.

-Con Lane, ya que trabajo como asistente y reímos mucho juntos 6 bananas de 10.

-Y con los menores van variando, con Leif 7 charcos de lodo, Lexx 4 coronas y Levi 5 tubos de ensayo de 10. Bueno, como son pequeños y como soy mujer, vengo con instinto natural de criar, preocuparme y todas esas demás tonterías que dicen con los pequeños.

-Por lo que leo cuentos de príncipes a Lexx para dormir.

* * *

-Y así el príncipe llego a casa cinco minutos antes de su toque de queda y nadie fue castigado, el fin.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Quiero más cuentos!- demando Lexx al ver que Linka se iba.

* * *

-Eso explica porque tiene 4 coronas- comento Linka sobre su historia.

-Con Leif, es lo mismo cuentos, pero con monstruos o lagartijas en vez de príncipe, o a veces una combinación de ambos.

* * *

-Y así el dragón llego a casa cinco minutos tarde de su toque de queda, por lo que fue devorado, el fin.

-¡Genial, me encantan los finales destructivos! Gracias Linka- y con eso Leif cerro sus ojos y estaba listo para dormir

* * *

-Bueno con Levi, las historias de dormir son algo peculiares.

* * *

-Buenas noches Levi.

-Espera Linka ¿no se te olvida algo?

-O casi se me olvida, tu paradoja nocturna; si una serpiente comienza a comer su cola ¿Donde terminaría la serpiente?

-Mmm, si la serpiente come terminaría en su estomago, pero eso es imposible que se pueda devorarse a sí mismo por lo quedaría afuera, pero la anatomía de la serpiente permite seguir comiendo- comenzó a murmurar sus pensamientos Levi.

-Tres, dos, uno- contó Linka y a llegar a cero, Levi cayó durmiendo inmediatamente.

* * *

-Y con León tiene una calificación 10 mantitas de 10 ¿Qué esperaban? Es tan lindo, no puedo evitar a verlo cada vez que llora y además trata de quitarle una mantita a su calificación, es imposible.

\- La calificación de mis hermanos, es prácticamente buena, pero no es así con todos mis hermanos, hay uno en particular que no tengo una buena relación hermano/hermana -Se escucho que la van había llegado a la casa Loud- bien hablando del rey de roma, ahí llego tal hermano- por lo que Linka salió de su habitación y vio a Loki en el proceso.

-Hola Loki.

-Hola Linka, oye ¿Estas lista para nuestra noche de calificación de series?- pregunto su hermano.

-¿Qué si estoy lista?- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿acaso no me conoces? ¡Siempre estoy lista!

-Así me gusta hermanita- dijo Loki tocando el cabello de su hermana y fue directamente a su habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? – Dijo mirando a la cámara – ¡Oh! Ustedes pensaron que Loki era el hermano, no, no no no, es otro herma…

-Hola Linka.

-¡Ahhh! – grito Linka al escuchar una voz que le hablaba desde su espalda- Lars es el hermano, todas las semanas en este día Loki va a buscar a Lars a su club de poesía- explico Linka- Hola Lars ¿Cómo estás?

-Supongo que bien, es decir no estoy de humor de caer al olvido absoluto.

-Claaaaro- respondió nerviosamente Linka.

-Bueno ¿Sabes algo que rime con ruina?

-¿Qué te parece dañina, culmina o neblina?

-Bien, nos vemos.

-Entonces eso, mi calificación con Loki es 6 celulares de 10, ya que es el hermano con que mas discuto, y con Lars su calificación es de… - Linka suspiro- 1 de 10 murciélagos. Sé que es una calificación muy baja, pero no tengo nada con que compartir con él. Lo único que hacemos juntos es que él viene hacia mí, me pregunta una palabra para rimar y… eso sería todo lo que hacemos y he intentado de todo para buscar una actividad para compartir con él. No me creen:

* * *

Lars estaba escribiendo poesía en su cama/cofre cuando aparece Linka con la aspiradora

-Oye Lars ¿Quieres ir a cazar fantasmas conmigo?

-¿Por qué cazaría mis amigos?

-Rayos- Linka se decepciono y salió de la habitación, pero luego se unos minutos volvió.

-Oye Lars ¿Quieres pintar las uñas? incluso te puedo pintarlas de color negro.

-Linka soy un niño, no me pinto las uñas.

-Rayos- salió Linka decepcionadamente y volvió en casi en un instante

-Oye Lars ¿Quieres ver una película de zombies?

-Desprecio los zombies.

-Rayos.

* * *

-Incluso he tomado medida más drásticas

* * *

-Bien Linka daré tu funeral- dijo Lars, el cual encerró a Linka dentro de un ataúd para fingir un velorio, estaban solamente Linka y Lars practicando afuera, junto al árbol que hay en la entrada de su casa- Estamos aquí reunidos todos, para dar la despedida a una persona importante para nosotros…

-Dijo importante para nosotros, eso incluye a Lars, eso me agrada- pensó Linka – no creo que nada pueda salir mal.

En ese momento se escucharon voces que ella no conocía desde afuera del ataúd.

-Hola Lars.

-Linka hagas lo que hagas no te muevas ni digas nada por los siguientes cinco minutos- susurro Lars a Linka a través del cofre. Por lo que Linka siguio el juego de su hermano y decidio hacerle caso y espero por varios minutos.

-Vamos Lars he estado por varios minutos aquí- Sonó el teléfono de Linka que estaba en su bolsillo, era un mensaje de Lars –"Lo siento Linka algo paso y me tuve que ir, no te preocupes, envié un mensaje a todos nuestros hermanos para que te sacaran del ataúd"- Solo habían dos palabras que podían expresar lo que sentía Linka en ese momento, furia absoluta - ¡Lars me dejo aquí encerrada en este ataúd! ¡Cuándo salga de aquí lo pondré a él en un ataúd que irá directamente al cementerio! – grito Linka moviendo el ataúd desesperadamente tratando de salir, hasta que ella se tranquilizo.

\- No te preocupes Linka que uno de tus hermanos vendrá a sacarte- se dijo a si misma- pero el único que está en la casa es… o no.

-Hola Linka, escuche que estas en problemas- el único hermano en la casa era Lexx.

-¡Lexx sácame de aquí!

-Te sacare a cambio de un festín solo para mí y mis amigos.

-¡Que tal un festín de puños exclusivamente para ti!

-¡Bueno espero que te guste estar ahí!

-Solo esperare a otro hermano.

-Bien espero que te guste estar ahí con una situación desesperante

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Conozco tu debilidad Linka Loud -Busco en su teléfono in efecto de sonido y coloco el efecto de sonido de hacer pis.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?

-Se que tienes una vejiga muy pequeña y no tienes un baño allí adentro.

-Si crees que eso va a funcionar…- en ese momento Linka se dio cuenta que tenía que ir al baño –tienes algo de razón.

* * *

-¿Aun creen que fui dura con lo de las 4 coronas de Lexx? Gracias a esa experiencia sufro de claustrofobia; y esta la otra vez cuando termine en terapia.

* * *

-No puedo creer que haya llegado a esto- dijo Linka a sí misma- Hola Lars quieres pasar un tiempo juntos- y Linka estaba usando un atuendo negro con rayas naranja, estaba usando un exceso de maquillaje negro en su cara y su cabello teñido de rosado en las puntas.

-Pareces emo, desprecio a los emo.

-Rayos.

-Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir- dijo Lars retirándose de su habitación.

-¡Espera Lars!- Linka trato de seguir, pero se tropezó y se mordió la lengua – ¡Dah sresto e rolio! (¡Ahh eso me dolió!)

-Hola Lars – saludo a su padre mientras subía las escaleras- Hola LinkAhh- su padre grito- ¡O dios mío! ¡Mi hija se volvió Punk!

-Sregún Dars, sresto sres esmo (Según Lars, esto es emo)- seguía diciendo Linka con su lengua hinchada por la mordedura.

-¡Y está hablando en un idioma satánico! ¡Querida llevare a nuestra hija al siquiatra!

-¿Za rónde? (¿A dónde?)- sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el auto y su padre la llevo al médico.

* * *

-Gracias a eso me obligaron a tomar unos antidepresivos, que me hicieron ver cosas muy raras, hizo que mi cara tuviera una sonrisa muy forzada y hasta me reía los chistes de Lane.

-Volviendo al tema, es difícil encontrar alguna actividad con Lars le he preguntado a cada uno de mis hermanos y ninguno sabe que puedo hacer con él, ni siquiera Lynn sabe y ellos comparte habitación y si Lynn no me puede dar algo ¿Quién rayos me puede dar algo?

-Oye Linka.

-¡Ahhh! – grito cayéndose al suelo – Hola Lars.

-¿Linka tienes una palabra que rime con virtud?

-¿Qué tal inquietud?

-Bien, gracias.

-En serio necesito encontrar alguna forma de conectarme con él ¿Pero cómo?

* * *

Más tarde Linka estaba buscando en su habitación pensando en alguna actividad para compartir con Lars- Esto es ridículo, ¿Cómo no hay nada que podamos hacer juntos?- en ese momento alguien toca la puerta.

-Adelante- el que había tocado la puerta era Lynn.

-Hola Linka tengo algo que te pueda interesar sobre Lars.

-¡Dime que es!- exigió Linka.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero Lars esta ha dado suspiros por varios minutos y tú sabes lo que eso significa.

-Que tiene un problema que le molesta, bien vamos, por lo que Lynn y Linka fueron a ver a Lars a su habitación.

-Suspiro ¿Necesitan algo?

-Bueno notamos que algo te está molestando- contesto Lynn.

-Y pensamos que quizás quieras hablar tu problema, así de esa manera yo, tu fantástica extra especial hermana mayor te pueda ayudar.

-Bueno si es que insisten- Lars mostro un panfleto- mañana será tarde de poesía, pero es exclusivamente para parejas. Todos mis amigos se emparejaron, pero no tengo como ir y he tratado de invitar a varias chicas, pero todas gritan y salen corriendo cuando les hablo.

-¿Les hablas por atrás?- pregunto Lynn

-Sí.

-No entiendo que pudo salir mal- por lo que Linka golpeo a Lynn por ese comentario.

-Suspiro. La verdad es que quiero ir, pero no me dejaran entrar por no tener una pareja. La vida apesta más de lo que ya apestaba

En ese momento a Linka se le ocurrió una idea –Lars ¿Qué te parece si yo sea tu pareja?

-Olvídalo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-No eres el tipo de chica que iría a esos clubes.

-Además no hay nada peor que ir a un evento con tu hermana de pareja con tus grupos de amigos- dijo Lynn, pero noto en ese momento noto que Linka estaba enojado, ya que se supone que tenía que ayudarle a tener alguna actividad y él no estaba ayudando para nada- pero si dices que no es tu hermana, no sería nada malo- respondió Lynn tratando de corregir su error.

-Claro me coloco algo de ropa distinta, finjo estar interesado en lo gótico y entramos al club tú haces lo tuyo, mientras estoy con tus amigos y nada malo puede pasar.

-Tú no sabes nada de góticos.

-Claro que si mira- Linka se puso su cara de póker para no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción – Hola Lars, suspiro, oscuridad, poesía y mas suspiro- En ese momento Lynn comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-¡Esa impresión de Lars es asombrosa!- luego de unos segundos Linka también se coloco a reír.

-Ves a lo que me refiero, siempre bromeas y te ríes cuando otra persona se ríe

-Lo siento era una broma. Pero si lo piensas bien, diles que soy una chica nueva que conociste y que me invitaste solamente para ir al club en noche de parejas. En caso que funcione todos ganan, y si algo sale mal, solo tendrás que decir que me invitaste para entrar al club. La única forma que algo salga mal es que si descubren que soy tu hermana, pero tú no se lo dirás y yo tampoco se lo diré, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos, se que funcionara y te prometo hablar lo más mínimo posible, para que nadie sospeche de mi. ¿Qué te parece mi plan?

Lars pensó que era un buen plan, pero había un factor muy importante que podría salir mal, pero él quería entrar al club y estaba desesperado de tal manera solo tenía una opción que realizar.

\- De acuerdo.

-¿Está bien que cosa? –dijo Linka para molestar a su hermano, lo cual parecía estar funcionando, ya que Lars gruño.

-Podemos hacer tu plan.

-Excelente- grito Linka –pero Lars debes hacerlo bien.

-¿Hacer bien qué cosa?- pregunto Lars al no entender a lo que se refería su hermana.

-Bueno… estas invitando a una chica a salir contigo- en ese momento Lars entendió a lo que se refería – entonces tienes que invitarme como corresponde- dijo Linka mostrando una sonrisa molestosa.

-Está bien- respondió Lars de manera angustiada, luego se calmo, tomo un gran respiro –Linka Loud ¿Quieres ir a la noche de poesía en parejas conmigo?

Linka jadeo de la emoción, luego se calmo –No lo sé, tendré que ver mi agenda.

-¡Esto es lo más gracioso que he visto!- grito Lynn que aun estaba en la habitación.

-Y tu ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- pregunto Lars que estaba molesto

-Duh, este lugar es mi habitación.

-Bien Lars, iré contigo a la noche de pareja- Por lo que Linka se levanto para retirarse de la habitación- Así que prepárate, tendremos una buena tarde de hermano y hermana, al tener que fingir que no somos hermanos.

Así que Linka se fue de la habitación dejando a Lynn y a Lars a solas, y Lynn rompió el silencio –Sonrojaste al invitar a una chica a salir contigo, jaja.

* * *

-Bien encontré una buena forma para pasar tiempo con Lars. Lo único que tengo hacer es fingir ser su cita, hablar con sus amigos de que cosas les gusta, ellos pensaran que estoy interesada en él y que quiero saber cosas sobre él, y de esa manera podre encontrar alguna otra actividad con él.

Linka saco la tabla de la hermandad y vio la fila donde estaba el nombre de Lars junto el único murciélago que tenia- No te preocupes pequeño murcielaguito ya pronto dejaras de estar solo.

-Bien ahora a buscar la ropa que usare mañana- y así Linka busco su la ropa que usaría para su "cita" de mañana-Una blusa naranja muy común, una blusa de color zanahoria, pff por favor- y así siguió sacando blusa de colores bastante similares y tirándolas a la cama al ver que no era la indicada- una blusa de color calabaza, puedo encontrar algo mejor, ¡Ugh rojo naranja! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando compre esto? ¡Oh, esto es perfecto!- Linka había encontrado la prenda perfecta para su cita, era una camisa de vestir de color naranja con una falda de color purpura con un cinturón y unos zapatos de color rojo con tacones cortos.

-Valla Linka Loud encontraste la ropa perfecto para una cita - se dijo a si misma Linka al verse en un espejo - cualquier chico estaría interesado salir alguien vestido de esta manera- pero se dio cuenta de algo – cualquier chico, excepto Lars ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Tenía que buscar la perfecta ropa para un gótico- por lo que fue directamente a ver su ropa –blusa de color ámbar, blusa de color mandarina, naranja, naranja y solo naranja. No tengo ropa negra. Solo hay una persona que me puede ayudar.

Asi que Linka fue a buscar al unico hermano que le podría ayudar en una emergencia de ropa.

-Loni necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me ayudes con mi ropa, necesito colocarme ropa que no suelo usar.

-¿Te refieres a esa blusa rojo naranja? ¿Para que quieres usarlo si te hace ver gorda?

-No, no, no, no me refiero a eso, espera… ¡¿Esa blusa me hace ver gorda?!

-Bueno… ¿cómo decírtelo de manera amable? ¡Ya sé! Si te hace ver gorda.

-En serio ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando lo compre?- Linka se sacudió la cabeza, ya que se había desviado del tema principal-Bueno no, necesito que me hagas ropa de color negro para mañana.

-¿Para qué?

-Voy a acompañar a Lars y fingir que soy su cita, para que pueda entrar a la noche de parejas en su club de poesía. Necesito ropa negra para fingir ser su cita, pero no tengo, la única prenda negra que tenía mamá lo lanzo, cuando creyó que estuve en mi fase de punk.

-Bueno, déjame ver- Loni estuvo buscando algo en su armario, ya que parte del armario tenia ropa de Loki, ropa propia de Loni y otro de la ropa que crea Loni- Aquí esta- Saco un vestido negro con algunas partes blancas, de manga cortas y el largo de la falda llegaba hasta las rodillas. Parecía cumplir con las expectativas de una vestimenta gótica, pero había un ligero detalle que lo arruinaba todo.

-Loni eso es un vestido de mucama.

-Lo sé, pero lo blanco combina con tu cabello.

-Loni le puedes quitar lo blanco y añadir más negro

-¿Por qué?

-¡Quiero un vestido gótico!

-¿Gótico? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Aquí tengo algo gótico- Por lo que Loni saco un vestido parecido al anterior, pero este era negro totalmente y sería más fácil tener una apariencia gótica con tal vestido

-¡Es perfecto!- Tomo el vestido, abraso a Loni y salió de su habitación para probar tal vestido.

-Valla este vestido es hermoso o como sea que los góticos llaman a su ropa- Linka murmuraba mientras veía como le quedaba el vestido- Pero siento que hay algo que no está bien- miro fijamente el espejo de pie a cabeza, luego de cabeza a los pies, hasta que noto cual era el error que tenía- Por supuesto necesito teñirme el cabello. No hay muchas personas con el cabello blanco, por lo que si los amigos de Lars me ven sabrán que soy su hermana. Así que no me queda opción.

Salió de su habitación y fue directamente a la habitación uno de sus hermanos y abrió la puerta

-Hola Lexx, necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Piérdete, estoy ocupado!

-Quiero que hagas algo a mi cabello- Esas últimas palabras emocionaron a Lexx

-¡Dime, dime, dime qué quieres!-decía Lexx, lo más emocionado que podía estar, ya que a él le encantaba crear estilo de cabellos y siempre está dispuesto a usar el cabello de Linka, ya que ella tenía el cabello más largo en la casa.

-Mira, tengo que fingir ser la pareja de Lars y necesito parecer gótica y que sus amigos no me descubran, ya que es humillante para un niño ir con su hermana. Por lo que necesito que me hagas un peinado gótico y a la vez que me tiñes el cabello de color negro- Al escuchar eso, Lexx empezó a tener dudas sobre el asunto.

-No lo sé Linka, recuerdas la última vez lo que paso cuando te teñí tu cabello de color rosa, creyeron que eras punk y terminaste en terapia, y por las pastillas terminaste comprando una blusa rojo naranjo.

-¡Espera, me estás diciendo que compre esa blusa cuando estaba bajo los efectos de los antidepresivos! Eso explica muchas cosas. Lexx necesito mi cabello totalmente negro y te dejare que hagas el diseño que quieras como recompensa.

-Trato hecho- extendió la mano Lexx y Linka también acerco su mano y cerraron su trato con un clásico apretón de manos.

* * *

-Y finalmente aquí un estilo gótico- Lexx había terminando con Linka y su cabello era negro totalmente y le cubría los ojos, ella tenía el mismo estilo de cabello que Lars, pero versión femenina- Linka quiero que sepas que quería hacer otras cosas a tu cabello, pero como quieres ayudar a Lars, te deje el cabello parecido a él ¿Qué te parece, verdad que es parecido?

-No lo veo.

-¿Cómo es que no ves la similitud de tu cabello a como lo tiene Lars? ¿Acaso estas ciega?

-No, Lexx a lo que me refiero es que no veo nada con todo este cabello que está enfrente de mi ojos- respondió Linka moviendo todo el cabello para que pudiera ver algo- En serio ¿Cómo es que Lars o alguien pueda ver con todo ese cabellos en sus ojos? ¿No tienes otra solución?

-Bien que tal si solo te peinas como siempre y no me dejas que haga ningún tipo de originalidad a tu cabello- dijo sarcásticamente Lexx.

-¡En serio Lexx! ¡Gracias!- por lo que Linka salió inmediatamente de la habitación de Lexx.

-Estaba hablando sarcásticamente.

-Bien todo perfecto para mañana- Linka hablaba a sí misma- tengo mi ropa lista y tengo mi cabello teñido de negro. Se ve raro mi cabello de negro quien rayos se teñiría el color de su cabello de color negro, se ve tan mal.

-Solo me falta un pequeñito detalle y estaré perfecta, para mañana. Un broche, veamos tengo un broche naranja, un broche mandarina y… ugh un broche rojo naranjo ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando lo compre? ¿Lo abre comprado junto a la blusa?- Linka siguió buscando algún broche para el día siguiente.

-Interesante, este broche será perfecto para mañana- era un broche en forma de una calavera- este broche me lo regalo Lars, creo que sería el perfecto elemento final para mi disfraz de gótica- finalmente al encontrar todas las piezas para su disfraz de gótica, Linka se dio cuenta que ya era hora de cenar, había gastado todo el día para su cita falsa para mañana.

-No lo puedo creer que haya usado todo el día para escoger ropa que no estoy acostumbrada a usar ¿Me pregunto cómo se preparo Lars para mañana? Me imagino que se preocupo igual que yo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lynn y Lars, los dos muchachos estaban en sus camas. Lynn jugando con su balón de football americano y Lars con su libro de poesía.

-Oye Lars ¿Cómo iras vestido para mañana con Linka?- pregunto Lynn.

-Con esta misma ropa- respondió fúnebremente Lars.

-Genial.

* * *

Al dia siguiente en la tarde y en la casa Loud, estaba como siempre, un total caos. Para este día había un evento que algunos estaban esperando ¿De cómo se vería Linka para su primera cita falsa con un chico? Por lo que todos estaban afuera de la habitación de Linka esperando a que ella saliera ya lista, pero ya se había demorado mucho para salir y sus hermanos estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Vamos Linka sale de una vez!

-¡Si queremos terminar con esto para poder volver a hacer nuestras cosas!- grito Leif.

-¡Vamos Linka! ¡Quiero ver como luces para tu cita!- dijo Lexx muy emocionado.

-¿Chicos están listos?- dijo Linka dentro de la habitación.

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos.

Bueno aquí voy- en ese instante se abrió la puerta y allí apareció una figura negra en la mitad de una habitación pintado de rosa, dos colores que normalmente no se viene a la mano. Allí apareció Linka con su cabello teñido de negro, como las plumas de un cuervo, sus pestañas también estaban pintadas negro, como la oscuridad de una noche sin luna. Su vestido era negro de mangas cortas, junto a una falda que llegaban un poco arriba de sus rodillas, sus zapatos tenían tacones cortos, también oscuros y tenia puesto unos calcetines de color negro con rayas blancas, las cuales ella utilizaba cuando tenía que vestir de mimo para los trabajos de Lane.

La reacción de cada uno de sus hermanos fue distinta.

-Linka te ves horrenda que das hasta miedo- grito de la emoción Leif- ¡Te ves genial!

-¡Me da escalofríos al verte!- reacciono Lexx.

-Miedo, escalofríos son sentimientos que no te salvaran del olvido inminente- dijo Linka de manera fúnebre, como suele hacerlo Lars.

-Diría un chiste inocente de góticos, pero solo se me ocurren chistes de humor negro, jajajaja ¿Entendieron?- todos gruñeron por el chiste de Lane.

\- No solo tenemos un _man in black_ (hombre de negro) también tenemos a una _black barbie_ (una barbie negra)

-El humor y la música son una salida barata a la realidad que nos rodea- hablo Linka de manera fúnebre

-No solo se viste como Lars, sino también actúa como él- menciono Loki.

-¡Esto es sin duda la mejor imitación de Lars que he visto!- Dijo riéndose Lynn.

-No imito a nadie, solo dejo que la oscuridad me guié.

-Esa chica que se parece a Linka, sí que tiene problemas- dijo Loni.

-¡Inaceptable! Tú comportamiento no corresponde a una jovencita, con buena calificaciones- se quejo Levi.

-Loni tienes la mayor bendición de todas, la ignorancia y tu Levi, espero que no sufras con esa maldición que llamas conocimiento.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la transformación de Linka, normalmente era una chica entusiasta y carismática, pero ahora parecía que no tenía nada de vitalidad en su alma. Ahora llego lo que ella estaba esperando, la prueba de fuego, convencer a Lars.

-¿Qué te parece este atuendo para nuestra cita?

-No está mal, no me gusto mucha, pero no está mal.

-No busco tu conformismo.

-Bien, parece que estas casi lista, pero no sé si tienes lo suficiente oscuridad para ser una criatura de la noche- En ese momento se escucha León llorando desde su habitación.

-¿No iras a verlo Linka?- pregunto Lars.

-León tiene que aprender a enfrentar a este mundo solitario- respondió Linka y todos sus hermanos jadearon por el shock, incluso Loni se desmallo, ya que no era común de Linka ignorar a León llorando.

-¡Qué fría! – respondió Lars y a continuación sonrió – me convenciste.

Me da igual ¿Listo para ir al club?

-Casi, solo dame unos minutos que iré al baño- con eso Lars se fue directamente al baño y cuando cerró la puerta, todos los hermanos estaban impactados por el comportamiento de Linka.

-Linka no puedo creer que… - dijo Luke, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Linka, ella no estaba -¿Y Linka?

-¡Lo siento León, lamento haberme demorado! Tu hermana mayor ya llego – resulto que Linka fue directamente a ver a León, que se había golpeado a su dedo con un martillo de juguete- Oh te lastimaste tu dedo, la mejor medicina para esto es un beso en tu herida – con eso Linka beso el dedo de León - ¿Alguno de ustedes tienen alguna galleta?- pregunto Linka a sus hermanos- ¿Nadie? ¡Entonces traigan una ahora!

-¡Yo iré!- grito Leif

-¡Tú no! te comerás las galletas. Loki, trae una galleta.

-Ahora voy.

-¿Te sientes mejor pequeño León? – Y León balbuceo de manera feliz- Me alegro que estés bien. En unos segundos tendrás una galletita.

-¿Qué paso con lo enfrentar a este mundo solitario? – pregunto Luke.

-Que se enfrente a este mundo, sobre mi cadáver. Yo cuidare de mi hermanito, incluso cuando yo tenga 70 años y él 60.

-Díganme ¿Cómo estuvo mi actuación?

-Fue realista, tan realista, que era para morirse- respondió Lane, aun impactado por la actuación de Linka

-Que bueno. Ahora si me disculpan, Lars saldrá en cualquier momento del baño, así que debo estar lista.

* * *

Linka y Lars se fueron a su cita a pie, debido que Lars quería decir algunos detalles a la hora de estar en el club y que no lo humillara frente de sus amigos.

-Oye Lars estaba pensando que tal vez necesite un nuevo nombre.

-¿Por qué necesitarías un nuevo nombre?

-Es que si saben que tu hermana se llama Linka y si tu cita también se llama Linka, podrían sospechar y descubrirlo.

-Buen punto ¿Tienes algún nombre en mente?

-¿Qué tal Lucy?

-Significa luz, no me gusta la luz.

-¿Que tal Leni o Lana?

-También significa luz

-Rayos ¿Que tal Luan?

-Significa levantar y yo prefiero ver las cosas caer

-¿Lori, Luna, Lily, Lisa o Lola?

-¿Cuál es tu obsesión con los nombres que empiezan con 'L'?

-Discúlpame, pero hace años que he estado esperando a una hermanita y cada vez que mamá y papá decían que tendríamos un nuevo miembro en la familia, busco el nombre para tal hermanita y como en nuestra familia todos comienzan con L, busco los nombres que más me gusta.

\- Bueno escoge el nombre que quieras.

-Vaya no estoy segura de cual nombre elegir- expreso Linka ya que tenía muchas opciones de nombres para escoger. En ese momento Linka sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo- Oye Lars ¿No sientes que alguien no está observando?

-Sera porque todos nos están observando- dijo Lars y Linka observo y se dio cuenta que estaban en el parque local, y todo el mundo los estaban observando, los niños, los adultos, incluso los bebes estaban mirando.

-¿Por qué nos están observando tanto?

-Es porque somos niños y estamos vestidos de góticos y eso resulta muy llamativo para los mortales.

-Ya veo- Linka comenzó a sentirse algo incomoda al ver que la gente comenzaba a susurrar, probablemente estaban hablando de ellos. Pero al ver a Lars a su lado, decidió ignorar todo sentimiento, ya que aunque la mirada de todas las personas resultaban ser un poco intimidante, ella sabía que ella probablemente nunca más vería esas personas, por lo que pensó _Qué importa lo que la gente piense de mí, mientras este con mi hermano todo estará bien._

De lejos unas niñas de 8 años vieron a Linka y a Lars – ¡Que niños más raros!

-¡Si me da escalofríos solo con verlos!

-¡Qué apariencia más raro! ¿Qué opinas Roxy?

-Emm, si lo que ustedes digan- dijo Roxy una niña pelirroja con pecas en su cara, pero lo único que pensaba era _¡Qué niño más genial!_

* * *

Linka y Lars llegaron a su destino, estaban a punto de llegar a las afueras del club de poesía favorito de Lars y junto a la entrada habían cuatro niños góticos, dos niños y dos niñas, seguramente eran los amigos de Lars y ahora llego el momento de la verdad. Era la hora de impresionar a los amigos de su hermano. No como la entusiasta Linka Loud sino como su álter ego, la niña que ama las cosas espeluznante. La niña gótica llamada L…

* * *

 **Notas de Autor: ¿Les gusta donde va la historia?**

 **¿Qué nombre quieren que tenga Linka? Lucy u otra nombre de las hermanas de Lincoln, o acaso quieren nombre como Lala, Lady, Leia (homenaje a Carrie Fisher), Lois, etc. Digan el nombre que les gustaría que tuviera, de preferencia un nombre de 4 letras y que comience con L.**

 **Por si no se dieron cuenta el personaje de Roxy esta basado en Rocky, un personaje que apareció en los últimos capítulos.**

 **Por favor comenten sus opiniones y como siempre dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Nos vemos y espero que tengan un buen día.**


	7. ¡Oh Hermano, mi hermano! ch2: La cita

**Notas de autor: Hola a todos como estan, espero que bien, siento la demora de éste capitulo, que por razones de trabajo, no he podido escribirlo mas rapido, pero creo que como van las cosas, no tendran que esperar tanto para el proximo capitulo, pero no les garantizo nada.**

 **Agradezco a todas las personas que colocaron sus comentarios en los review, ya que ayudan a incentivar a uno a seguir escribiendo. Y quisiera hacer una mencion a especial a Crisandbel y se preguntaran ¿Qué hizo Crisandbel? Él, damas y caballeros, realizo el primer fan-art basado en esta historia, especialmente de una parte del capitulo anterior, aqui les dejo el link para que le vean** **post/156419259159/linka-loud-3-al-estilo-gótico-basado-en-un-fic**

 **Bueno eso seria todo, y aqui les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

Era ya de noche y todos estaban los muchachos estaban haciendo cualquier actividad para pasar el tiempo, ya que estaban esperando a Linka y a Lars volver de su "cita". Algunos como Loni y Lexx, esperaban para hacer preguntas sobre la cita, otros como Lane, Luke y Lynn querían burlarse de su hermano, qué si acaso encontró la niña de sus sueños y no faltaban otros como Leif, Levi y Loki que no les interesaba nada del asunto.

-Me pregunto porque se demoran en llegar a casa- dijo Lynn mirando la ventana.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirar la ventana cada cinco segundos? - expreso molestamente Loki-Pareces una chica que quiere saber cómo le fue a su amiga en una cita.

-Vamos ¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad de cómo les fue en su cita?

-Claro que no- respondió Loki- en primer lugar no son una cita, en segundo lugar, son hermanos y tercer lugar no harán nada interesante. Por lo que es una pérdida de tiempo preocuparse de ellos.

-Concuerdo totalmente con Loki- acoto Levi – Todas las cosas que resultan llamativas en la salida de noche de dos personas, no pueden realizarse, ya que Linka y Lars tienen una unión de sangre que no les permitirá realizar cualquier tipo de actividad aceptable en una cita.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? - pregunto Lynn.

-Pamplinas, Lars esta con ella y estamos seguros de que Lars no realizara que lastimaría a nuestra hermana.

En ese instante se abre la puerta de la casa de manera fuerte y rápida. Era Linka que aun estaba vestida de negra como se había ido en la mañana y había llegado sola, pero su cara mostraba que estaba furiosa.

-Hola, Linka ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Lars? - pregunto Loni.

-¿Acaso pudiste sacar el caballero qué lleva oculta dentro? - pregunto Lexx.

-¡Fue horrible! ¡Y no! ¡No hay ninguna persona decente dentro del señor de la noche! - grito Linka Lo cual dejo en silencio a ambos hermanos- Bien si no hay más preguntas, iré a mi habitación- Por lo que se fue a su habitación marcando a sus pasos.

Todos estaban callados mientras que Linka iba subiendo las escaleras. Cuando ya había subida las escaleras el primero que iba a romper el silencio era Lane.

Linka grito desde el segundo piso– ¡Lane, ni siquiera se te ocurra decir algún chiste sobre esto! – por lo que Lane cerró su boca.

En ese instante entro Lars a la casa – Inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo- repetía esas palabras ya que había corrido para alcanzar a Linka- Díganme ¿Dónde está Linka? - todos apuntaron hacia el segundo piso. Lars fue corriendo hacia el segundo piso y detrás de él, todos los demás, ya que querrían saber qué rayos había pasado.

Lars toco la puerta de la habitación de Linka, hasta que ella salió.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar.

-Creo que me dejaste todo claro- Linka trato de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, pero Lars puso su pie.

-Linka ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

-¡¿Yo, exagerando?! No lo sé, déjame pensar- dijo sarcásticamente molesta- te ayude a lo grande, cambie mi apariencia y trate de actuar de manera gótica, todo para tu comodidad y qué es lo que recibo. ¡Qué me trates de lo peor! ¿Qué me tienes que decir antes eso? - Lars se quedó sin palabras, ante lo que decía Linka- Eso pensé.

-Vamos Linka, soy tu hermano.

-¡Yo no tengo hermanos! - con eso Linka cerró la puerta de su habitación con toda su fuerza, lo que ocasiono que vibrara las paredes de su casa. Luego abrió su puerta –Quiero decir, que si tengo hermanos, hermanos mayores, lo que quise decir, es que ¡No tengo hermanos menores! - con eso cerró nuevamente la puerta con la misma intensidad de antes. Luego nuevamente abrió su puerta – ¡Quiero decir que si tengo hermanos menores y son cuatro! - Con lo que cerró su puerta nuevamente – ¡Y los nombres de mis hermanos son León Levi, Lexx y Leif! - cerró nuevamente la puerta y abrió nuevamente la puerta – ¡Solo abrí la puerta para cerrarlo una vez más! - y finalmente cerró la puerta con toda su fuerza por la quinta vez.

-Vaya ¿Qué hiciste que Linka estuviera tan enojada?

-Nada, cosas de chica. Mejor le damos un par de minutos para que se calme-dijo Lars y se fue directamente a su habitación.

-Está decidido, iré directamente a hablar con Linka- dijo Lynn.

-Espera Lynn no será mejor darle un par de minutos, esta algo… emocional- menciono Luke.

-Está bien, pero en un par de minutos iré a hablar con ella.

* * *

-Ese tonto de Lars, después de preocuparme tanto de él. ¡Cómo me hizo pasar eso! - a continuación, tomo su almohada se lo puso en su cara y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se le acabara su aliento y volvía gritar a su almohada.

Cuando ya estuvo harta de gritar saco un baúl que tenía debajo de su cama, tal baúl tenía ropa de toda clase, accesorios y pelucas. Era un baúl que Linka utiliza cuando tiene que cubrir a algunos de sus hermanos en caso no estaban y sus padres buscaban a tal hermano. De aquel baúl Linka saco una peluca negra con el estilo de cabello de Lars, tomos algunos de sus muñecos de felpas, coloco la peluca a uno de esos muñecos y comenzó a golpearlos con fuerzas; primero a su elefante rosa, seguido por su oso de felpa azul, luego su muñeca de trapo.

Ya había golpeado a todos sus juguetes de felpas, bueno casi a todos, solo le quedaba uno y ese era Bun-bun. Por lo que tomo a Bun-bun, coloco la peluca, extendió su puño, tuvo algunas dudas si golpearlo, lanzo su puño a su juguete favorito, pero se detuvo en el último instante- ¿Te asuste Bun-bun? - dijo Linka abrazando a su conejo, ya que ella era incapaz de hacer algún tipo de daño a su muñeco favorito- Nunca volverás a ver algo así- abrazo a su juguete favorito.

Gruñó de furia- Estoy tan enfadado con Lars- En ese instante Lynn abrió lentamente la puerta de Linka para poder hablar con ella, pero Linka no se había dado cuenta, que la puerta había sido abierto

-¡Solo quiero golpear a alguien! ¡Juro que golpearé a la siguiente persona que vea! - al oír eso Lynn, decidió retirarse y cerró la puerta antes de hablar con Linka.

-Creo que hay una cosa más que hacer- murmuro tristemente. Así que Linka saco "La tabla de la hermandad de Linka Loud" y vio directamente la fila de Lars y a su nombre la única tachuela en forma de murciélago que él tenía- bueno murcielaguito, creo que en cierta manera cumplí mi promesa- procedió a sacar la tachuela, fue directamente a abrir un cajón, donde dentro de tal cajón había una pequeña caja con varios tipos de tachuelas, pero el tipo que más había, era los que tenía forma de murciélago- Ya no estarás solo, estarás junto con tus hermanos en la tierra de los sueños fallidos.

De esa manera Linka procedió a colocar la caja nuevamente en el cajón y miro tristemente como había quedado ahora su tabla de la hermandad. La mayoría con calificaciones aceptables, algunos muy buenos, otros cerca de la mitad, pero ahora había uno que se destaca para los ojos de Linka. Una fila que siempre le recordara que fracaso como hermana y peor aún, con uno de sus hermanos menores.

-Necesito hablar con alguien- se levantó de su cama y fue directamente a buscar en su cómoda su walkie talkie morado- Lechuza Nocturna, habla Murciélago Blanco.

-Hola Murciélago Blanco, aquí Lechuza Nocturna, dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Lars?

-Horrible.

-Uh que mal. Espera ¿Aun estás actuando cómo gótica? Entonces te fue bien.

-No Clydia fue malo, horrible, una de las peores cosas que he sufrido en mi vida.

-Dime ¿Qué te paso?

-No sé por dónde comenzar. Ya sé, todo comenzó cuando llegamos al club de poesía…

* * *

-Oye Lars acaso ellos son tus amigos.

-Si ellos son vamos.

-Lars un consejo porque no caminas frente de ellos así evitas el susto que siempre le das a las personas.

-No tengo ganas de hacer eso.

-No tengo ganas de hacer eso, tienes ganas alguna vez de hacer algo – dijo sarcásticamente Linka y al ver que se acercaba al grupo _Bien aquí viene el susto_ pensó al ver como se acercaron por detrás al grupo de niños góticos.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Lars.

 _¡QUÉ! ellos no se asustaron llevo años tratándome de no asustarme y ellos lo hacen como nada, aunque pensándolo bien técnicamente no hicieron nada, pero aun así es injusto_ reflexiono Linka al ver como los amigos de Lars ni se inmutaron por una aparición repentina de Lars.

-Veo que pudiste conseguir una cita.

-Sí, la conocí hace poco la verdad que solo la invite para entrar.

-Jugando con otras personas, que oscuro.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Lucy.

-Lucy ¿Cuánto?

-Lucy ¿Qué te importa?

Que brusca, me encanta, me llamo Eric, ¿Quieres goma de mascar? - en ese instante la chica de su lado lo golpea- y la chica aquí se llama Raven.

-Aparentemente tengo que mostrar interés en ti, así que hola

-OK- dijo Linka incómodamente y pensó _esa chica tiene problemas. Aunque es linda_ \- Bien Eric, me encantaría un poco de goma de mascar- recibió una goma de mascar _No suelo comer estas cosas, pero se los daré a Leif, ya que a él le encantan esta cosa_.

-Bien… Lucy – dijo Lars a Linka presentando a sus otros amigos- Te presento a mi buen amigo Haku- ahí Lars mostró a un niño de once años, su piel era pálida similar a la de Lars y su cabello era largo, negro con un brillo reflectante, pero largo de manera que su cabello cubría a uno de sus ojos. Vestía con una camiseta de color purpura oscuro con una calavera blanca en el centro de tal camiseta, sus pantalones eran del mismo color, usaba guantes sin dedos que también eran de color purpura oscuro.

-Haku , ella es Lucy.

-Hola Lucy.

-Hola Haku.

\- Y su pareja Lilith- ella era una chica que vestía de una camiseta sin mangas y usaba un collar que tenía un murciélago en el centro.

-Saludos.

-Hola.

-¿Estamos todos? - pregunto Linka.

-No aun estamos esperando a un par mas, me pregunto dónde estarán Jack y Lydia.

-Aquí estamos.

-AH… - grito Linka, pero Lars cubrió su boca de forma de que nadie la escuchara gritar. _¡Qué injusticia! llevo años tratando de no saltar a las apariciones de Lars y todos ellos ni siquiera se movieron_ pensó Linka.

-Siento que llegáramos tarde, estábamos realizando un ritual y perdimos la noción del tiempo- veo que Lars pudo conseguir a alguien, bien por él.

-Sí, se llama Lucy.

-Que bien por ella, vamos todos- así con eso todos se fueron adentro, todos excepto Linka y Lars donde este último, aun cubría la boca de Linka.

-Casi haces que nos descubran.

-Lo siento, me asusto que apareciera por detrás.

-Ya no importa, pero ¿Por qué dijiste que tu nombre era Lucy? Acaso no te dije que significaba luz.

-Si me acuerdo.

-Y ¿Por qué la escogiste?

-Recuerda lo que te dije en casa- así Linka se acercó lo más posible a su rostro- No busco tu conformismo.

-Bien da lo mismo solo trata de no avergonzarme.

-Bien, bien discúlpame ahora vamos-Así con la pequeña conversación fueron directamente adentro del club y Linka no sabía cómo le estaba yendo, si causo una buena primera impresión o no a los amigos de Lars, pero ahora eso no importaba ahora, solo había tenía que aceptar lo que ocurrió y seguir con el plan. El club era algo parecido a lo que Linka había imaginado el lugar, un lugar oscuro con varias mesas redondas donde se podían sentarse alrededor de ellas y un escenario con un micrófono para que las personas pudiesen recitar sus poemas. Linka y Lars habían alcanzado con el grupo pero ellos estaban parados y no iban a ninguna mesa.

-¿Qué sucede porque no se sientan?

-Estamos discutiendo a donde nos sentaremos; tenemos dos opciones, el primero es la mesa que está cerca del escenario, lo cual es la mesa perfecta para escuchar a las personas recitar las personas.

-Pero esta en la parte más iluminada de la habitación, lo cual hace que sea la peor mesa.

-La segunda tiene lo opuesto, está en la parte más oscura de la habitación, lo cual hace que sea la mejor mesa.

-Pero esta en la parte más alejada del escenario y no escucharemos a nadie recitar

-Yo digo oscuridad

-Yo digo cercanía - y de esa manera comenzaron todos a discutir, o al menos eso se podía llamar, ya que solo estaban hablando sobre sus opiniones y no como suelen discutir en la casa Loud, o sea con puños, patadas y golpeando con algunos objetos que encontraran, lo típico para los Louds.

Linka comenzó a analizar la situación de cuál es la mejor mesa de todos. _Estos chicos tienen dos cosas que les interesan; la cercanía y la luz. Estos chicos escogen las mesas según la cantidad luz y su cercanía con el escenario, pero ahora tenían que escoger entre las dos mesas, que les ofrecía una satisfacción en un factor, pero le quitaba el otro factor. Por lo que veo las mesas no son fijas y se pueden mover, pero no creo que nos dejen moverlas, ya que hay poco espacio para moverse y molestaríamos a las demás clientes al moverla. La mesa del fondo parece estar en un pobre estado, probablemente que es la mesa que nadie le gusta sentarse, por la lejanía. Mientras que la otra mesa parece estar en mejores condiciones, seguramente como era una mesa muy cercana al escenario se cuida mejor, pero a estos niños le molesta la luz, según lo que veo la única fuente de luz es esa ampolleta, no veo un interruptor como para apagarlo y seguramente no nos dejaran apagarlo, ya que creo que todas las luces están conectadas y no me dejaran apagarlo, ya que dejaría todo totalmente oscuro. La ampolleta en lo alto, entonces tratar de romperlo no será opción ya que si nos ven hacer algo así, nos sacaran del lugar._

 _Bien deberé escoger una mesa; la que está lejos, pero en pobres condiciones o la que está cerca, pero en mejor condición. Bien mi respuesta es bastante obvia._

-Oye Lars me puedes decir dónde está el baño.

-Están al otro lado de la habitación donde están esas calaveras.

-Bien- dijo Linka, se acercó lentamente a Lars y le dijo –Lars me pasas tu teléfono.

-¿Para qué?

-Solo pásalo.

-Bien toma.

-Gracias- por lo que Linka se retiró al baño.

-Oye Lars ¿Dónde fue Lucy?

-Fue al baño. Bien chicos creo que solo nos queda votar a que mesa ir.

* * *

-Parece que el resultado fue cinco contra dos, gano la mesa lejana.

-A nadie le gusta esa mesa.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero estar en esa mesa antes que en la iluminada.

-Bien chicos volví, díganme que me perdí- dijo Linka que había vuelto y paso el teléfono que había tomado prestado a Lars devuelta en secreto, para que nadie lo viera.

-Ya decidimos y nos quedaremos en la mesa lejana.

-Suerte para ustedes, pero no me sentaré en esa mesa.

-¿Qué?

-Que prefiero estar en una mesa donde la luz me dañe, antes que en esa mesa, donde no escucharé nada- de esa manera Linka se retiró y se fue directamente a la mesa iluminada, se sentó y se quedó allí sin hacer nada, solo mascando su goma de mascar, como si nada importara.

-Bien chicos vamos a la otra mesa- Todos se fueron directamente a la otra mesa, todos excepto Lars.

-¿Vienes Lars? O escogerás a una chica que acabas de conocer antes que tus amigos.

Lars estaba en una situación difícil, ya que tenía que escoger entre sus amigos o su hermana, si dejaría a su única hermana sola o preferiría quedar mal entre sus amigos y la decisión de Lars fue:

-Voy con ustedes chicos- de esa manera Lars fue junto a todos sus amigos a la mesa lejana, dejando a Linka completamente sola.

* * *

-Ya veo- Dijo Clydia por el comunicador -estas molesta con Lars, ya que te dejo sola.

-Ojalá que hubiera sido eso. La verdad es que algo ocurrió después.

* * *

-Vaya Lars no puedo que encontraras a una chica así, que no agradece que la estás invitando y abandona a todo el grupo.

-En su defensa preferiría estar allá antes que esta mesa- dijo Raven- solo estoy aquí porque votamos.

-Sí, pero que mal gusto que no quisiera estar con el grupo- respondió Lilith

-Ya sé que fue algo ruda, pero la verdad solo la invite para entrar al club esta noche para nada más- Lars miró directamente donde estaba Linka sentada sola y estaba escribiendo algo con su teléfono, después de unos segundos dejo de escribir y guardo su teléfono. Y casi en un instante sonó el teléfono de Lars _Veo que Linka me escribió un mensaje_ pensó Lars por lo que vio su teléfono y decía que había recibido un mensaje de Lucy. _Espera ¿Lucy? Yo no conozco a ninguna Lucy, al menos que sea…_ estaba reflexionando Lars y abrió el mensaje de 'Lucy' y decía "Diles a todos que miren donde estoy sentada"

Lars no entendía la situación, pero decidió seguir las instrucciones – Chicos recibí un mensaje de Lucy y escribió que miráramos donde ella está sentada- Así que todos lo hicieron, pero lo único que veían es que estaba hablando con un mesero.

-Parece que se buscó a otro chico Lars- dijo Jack.

-Que chica más fría, eso hace que me guste más- acoto Eric, haciendo que recibiera otro puño de Raven.

Lars no entendía que quería mostrar Linka, la única cosa que hizo fue hablar con el mesero y en ese instante la luz que iluminaba la mesa de Linka, se había apagado.

-Miren la mesa de Lucy se acaba de apagar.

-¿Pero cómo? - y así, todos se sorprendieron de que se habían apagado la luz que encandilaba a Lucy, lo único que apenas se podía ver era la luz de un teléfono celular, después de unos segundos el teléfono de Lars sonó nuevamente y todos querían mirar el mensaje que había recibido de Lucy "Listo Lars, dile a todos que vengan a la mesa más oscura de todas, después me lo agradecen"

Todos estaban confundidos, pero nadie discutió a lo que tenían que hacer a continuación, por lo que todos se levantaron y se fueron directamente a la mesa de Lucy que ahora en verdad era la mejor mesa del lugar, ya que era oscura y estaba cerca del escenario.

-Hola chicos ¿Por qué se demoraron?—respondió Linka fúnebremente.

-¿Qué hiciste para que se apagaran la luz?

-No sé de qué hablan. La ampolleta exploto y nada masa, yo no hice nada.

-¿Esperas que creamos eso?- pregunto Lars. Normalmente lo crearía, pero se trataba de Linka y si ella estaba detrás de esto, no pudo ser coincidencia.

-Es verdad muchacho- dijo el mesero que en ese momento estaba recogiendo los restos de las ampolletas que estaban en el suelo- esta señorita estaba pidiendo un refresco y en un segundo la ampolleta exploto de la nada, le dije si es que quería que cambiara la ampolleta, pero me dijo que no me molestara y que le gustaba así. Bueno si me disculpan me retiro- cordialmente se despidió el mesero, después que el mesero estaba lejos todos se acercaron hacia Linka con un montón de preguntas.

-Dinos ¿Cómo hiciste explotar la ampolleta?

-Enviaste un mensaje y todos estuvimos observándote y no hiciste nada para romper la ampolleta.

-Ah sí, sobre eso. Tengo un explicación- dijo Linka, lo cual todos se acercaron – Tengo una maldición, la cual, cada vez que aparezca algo de luz en mi vida, desaparecerá dejándome en la oscuridad absoluta, por eso todos los días el sol desaparece, ya que mi maldición jamás me dejara estar en la luz por siempre.

-¡Genial!

-¡Suertuda!

-Desearía tener esa maldición.

-Profundo.

* * *

-Vaya Linka-comento Clydia sobre la historia- pero ¿Cómo supiste la ampolleta explotaría? No me digas que en verdad estas maldita.

-Claro que no Clydia, lo que verdad sabia que eso pasaría, en el momento que fui al baño tome el teléfono de Lars y cambie el nombre de contacto que tenia de mi teléfono de Linka a Lucy.

-Eso me lo suponía, pero ¿Cómo supiste que la ampolleta explotaría?

-No lo supuse, yo lo hice explotar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Use la goma de mascar, veras cuando una algo se adhiere a la superficie de una ampolleta encendida, provoca un cambio repentino al interior de la ampolleta, eso hace que se rompa. Así que cuando vi que la mesa iluminada, solo era iluminada por una sola ampolleta, solo tenía que romperlo, pero como estaba alto no podía levantarme a romperlo y llamaría mucha la atención. Use la goma de mascar que me paso Eric antes, luego cuando estaba sentada le envié el mensaje a Lars, escupí la goma de mascar de forma de que llegara al techo, llame al camarero de forma que él fuese mi testigo que la ampolleta se rompió sola. Creando así el crimen perfecto.

-¡Vaya Linka eso fue sorprendente! ¿Cómo aprendiste a escupir?

-De que hablas vivo de con diez hermanos, ellos me enseñaron como escupir.

-Pero incluso escupir goma de mascar hacia el techo y ¿Dónde aprendiste que la goma de mascar haría explotar la ampolleta?

-Si, sobre eso, eso es una historia interesante- comenzó Linka a relatar de cómo aprendió esas cosas – Veras un día en la casa estaba con Leif y Lynn, y estábamos tan aburridos.

* * *

Lynn, Leif y Linka estaban todos acostados en el piso en la habitación de Leif y no sabían qué hacer.

-Estoy aburrido y no me quiero levantar- dijo Lynn.

-Te entiendo, pero que podemos hacer- respondió Linka.

-Yo tengo un juego y solo se usa la boca.

-Quieres que juguemos un juego de palabras Leif, eso es raro que venga de ti.

-No es eso tomen, aquí tienen goma de mascar y mastíquenlo.

-Bueno, no entiendo lo que quieres, pero seguiré tu juego.

Así que los tres masticaron toda la goma de mascar, sin entender cuál era el punto.

-Bien Leif, llevamos varios minutos masticando que quieres que hagamos.

-Simple, lo que deben hacer es escupir la goma de mascar hacia el techo, de manera que se pegue en el techo.

-¡Asco! - dijo Linka.

-¡Genial! - contesto Lynn.

-No quedaría sucio el techo al hacer eso.

-Por eso jugaremos en el lado de Lexx de la habitación ¿Quieren jugar?

-Si es una competencia yo me anoto- dijo Lynn.

-No lo sé, en primer lugar, es asqueroso y segundo, no crees que Lexx se enojara con tener restos de goma de mascar en el techo.

-Sí, creo que se molestara y no creo que él habrá hecho algo malo como para merecerlo- dijo Leif- como dejar encerrada a su hermana en un ataúd y usar un efecto de sonido de tal manera que ella tuviera ganas de ir al baño.

Ese último comentario hizo que recordara el día que estuvo atrapada por 44 minutos con un sonido infernal- Hagámoslo.

-¡Así se habla!

-Bien ¿Quién ira primero?

-Iré yo- Linka escupió su primera goma de mascar hacia el techo, pero no con la fuerza necesaria por lo que no llego al techo, solo voló verticalmente hacia arriba y comenzó caer hacia la misma dirección que salió y aterrizo en el ojo de Linka- ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldición!- grito Linka y sus hermanos solo se rieron de ella.

-¡Todo esto es tonto!

-No es eso, solo necesitas entrenamiento especial.

-Si danos un tiempo y te convertiremos en la mejor en escupir.

-Bien, pero solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo de malhumor Linka- y el hecho que quiero escupir el techo de Lexx.

Después de varios minutos de entrenamiento especial de cómo escupir de parte de Lynn y Leif, ella estaba lista.

-Bien chicos estoy lista- dijo Linka que estaba acostada en el suelo y lista para escupir, así que escupió hacia el techo, esta vez con la fuerza necesaria para que la goma llegara al techo, pero choco con la bombilla y se quedo pegado en él.

-Bien, aun te falta por mejorar, pero estas bien.

-Vamos saben que lo hice bien, solo tienen miedo de admitir que una chica les gane.

-Claro tú nunca me ganaras.

-No tengo miedo de que me ganes y si no que me caiga un rayo sobre mi cabez…- En ese momento exploto la ampolleta- AHhhh, tengo miedo que Linka me gane.

-¡Vaya!- Quedaron los tres sorprendidos con la explosión de la bombilla- ¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

-Así que buscamos a Levi y él nos explico que provoco que explotase- contaba Linka a Clydia- Y esa es la historia de cómo aprendí a escupir y sobre el peligro de la goma de mascar.

-Ok… Ya respondiste mi pregunta y luego ¿Que paso después?

-Después al descubrir eso, jugamos a quien destruía mas ampolletas en la casa y cuando se nos acabaron fuimos a comprar más, para seguir destruyéndolos y cuando se nos acabaron salimos a comprar más, y luego…

-Me refería que paso después en la cita.

-O claro, eso tiene más sentido, pero si preguntas quién estaba ganando, íbamos empatados los tres con veinte ampolletas cada uno.

-Bueno volviendo con la cita…

* * *

Todos estaban conversando sobre lo genial que fue, obtener la nueva mejor mesa del club, ya que no solo estaba cerca del escenario, sino también que era la mesa más oscura de todo el lugar y todo gracias a la "maldición de Lucy".

-Regreso en un momento chicos, iré al baño- dijo Lars dirigiéndose al baño.

En el momento de que Lars estaba lejos fue el momento de ejecutar su plan de preguntar a sus amigos las cosas que le interesan, de esa manera en el futuro Linka pueda encontrar alguna actividad para mejorar su tabal de la hermandad.

-Y díganme ¿Qué cosas le interesa hacer a Lars?- pregunto Linka, tratando lo imposible de mostrar alguna emoción de alegría en frente de los amigos góticos de Lars.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- pregunto Lilith.

-Lo pregunto para conocerlo mejor y así llevarme bien con él.

-Bueno si tanto lo quieres saber…- la cara de Linka no mostro ninguna emoción, pero su mente estaba tan alegre que por fin estaba por conseguir lo que quería- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?- termino de responder Raven.

-Llevo toda su vida preguntándoselo- murmuro en silencio Linka.

-Bueno le gusta la poesía, la hechicería, contactar con los espíritus, los lugares. Ya sabes, cosas normales.

-De acuerdo lo normal- respondió de manera dudosa, ya que no conocía su concepto de 'normal'. En ese instante Linka recibió una llamada de Clydia, por lo que decidió responder ese llamado- Hola, no te escucho- respondía el teléfono Linka, ya que al parecer tenía mala recepción

-Bien, iré al baño- anuncio Raven y toco el hombro de Linka para llamar su atención- Oye, hay mejor recepción en los baños.

-Bien, dame un minuto que buscare mejor recepción- le hablo al teléfono y se dirigió a los baños junto con Raven.

-Hola ahora si te escucho- contesto Linka- Gracias Raven- ella no respondió nada de vuelta y se fue al baño- que chica de pocas palabras- murmuro Linka, pero ahora respondió a su teléfono- Hola Clydia ¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada, solo quería ver como estaba yendo todo el asunto de la cita. Tal vez necesitabas ayuda, ya sabes te llamo y tu finges que un conocido esta en el hospital de esa manera salir del lugar, en caso de que la cita fuese horrible.

-No necesito ayuda, al contrario creo que estoy bien ¡Le caigo bien a estos chicos! O al menos eso creo, no lo sé, estos chicos son muy difíciles de leer.

-Si son como Lars, te creo. Bueno solo quería saber cómo estabas en tu "cita" con tu príncipe negro. Más tarde quiero saber todos los detalles, asi que adiós Linka.

-Adiós Clydia- se dio media vuelta y vio la cara de Eric cerca de su rostro- Ahhh- grito por su aparición repentina.

-Eric me sorprendiste, si estas buscando a Raven aun esta en el baño.

-La verdad es que estaba buscando a otra persona- respondió Eric.

-¿Así? ¿A quién?

-A ti ¿Alguien ha dicho que eres linda?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, que eres bella como la noche más calmada- dijo acercándose a Linka al punto ella estaba en contra de la pared.

-Pero no ¿Qué estabas con Raven?

-Sí, pero eso fue antes que te conociera.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: Bien chicos antes de comenzar quiero jugar un pequeño juego.** **A todos los niños góticos les puse un nombre, referenciando a algo cercano a un personaje oscuro cercano a lo gotico, quizas no sean 100% goticos, pero algo es algo. Algunas obvias otras algo rebuscadas, principalmente en los varones, traten de adivinar de donde provienen y al final les daré el resultado.**

 **¿Les esta gustando como esta quedando la historia?**

 **Bien sobre el nombre de Linka, por petición de varios prefirieron el nombre de Lucy, por lo que lo deje asi. Pero apareció un segundo nombre que varios votaron y ese nombre fue de Lilith, por lo que nombre a una de las amigas de Lars, Lilith.**

 **Sobre la goma de mascar y la bombilla, lo vi en una serie, pero desconozco si en verdad funciona en la vida real, pero como esto esta basado en una caricatura, lo acepte.**

 **Como siempre dejen sus review y se los contestare.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea para un futuro capitulo o una recreación de la serie original, me pueden enviar un review o un PM.**

 **Espero que tengan un buen día y nos vemos para la próxima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sobre los nombres: aqui estan las respuestas:**

 **-Lucy: Personaje de "The Loud House"**

 **-Raven: Es una personaje de los "Jovenes Titanes"**

 **-Eric: como su pareja era Raven, Raven significa cuervo en ingles, otra forma de escribirlo es crow, hay un comic gótico llamado "Crow", la cual hicieron una pelicula en 1994 y su personaje principal se llama Eric Draven.**

 **-Lilith: Por peticion de varios en los review del capitulo anterior pasado.**

 **-Haku: Haku es la versión gender-bent de Haiku, la amiga de Lucy en el capitulo "Resolucion de baile" o "Dance, dance, Resolution", episodio de "The Loud House"**

 **-Lydia: Personaje gotica de "Beetlejuice"**

 **-Jack: Por Jack Skellington**

 ****Nombres eliminados****

 **Edgar: por Edgar Allan Poe, lo elimine porque era muy obvio.**

 **Edward: Por Edward "El joven manos de tijeras" y no por Edward de Crepusculo, lo elimine para evitar la confusion.**


	8. ¡Oh Hermano, Mi Hermano! ch3: La Verdad

**Notas de Autor: Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? espero que bien, Aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta serie. Ademas quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron un Review, ya que fueron positivos y en serio, eso insentiva mucho a uno para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Bueno sin nada mas que decir, aqui esta el capitulo.**

* * *

\- ¡Qué! ¡Cómo! Me estás diciendo que uno de los amigos de Lars se acercó a ti- dijo Clydia al quedar impactada, por lo que ocurrió en la cita de Linka- ese Eric está engañando a su pareja, está coqueteando con la pareja de uno de sus amigos y tu estas con el dilema de dejar que tus instintos te lleven a sus brazos de otro hombre o quedar en el papel de pareja de tu hermana, pero no te llevara a ninguna parte en tu vida amorosa.

\- ¿Qué tiene mi vida amorosa con todo esto? - pregunto Linka.

-¿Qué no estás interesado ese Eric?

-Claro que no, no estoy interesado en eso, solo quiero tener una buena relación con mi hermano.

-Lo dices de forma platónica, ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que de manera platónica! –gritó Linka al comunicador – te lo digo Clydia ¡Deja de ver esas telenovelas! están afectando tu mente.

-No los veo por gusto. Los veo para estar preparada para cualquier situación que pueda aparecer entre Loki y yo, en nuestro futuro como parejas- dijo Clydia con una mirada muy apasionada.

-Por si no sabían a Clydia le gusta mucho a mi hermano Loki y por si no se dieron cuenta es incómodo- explico Linka mirando la cámara - Hace muchas tonterías por culpa de eso, como ver telenovelas de hermanos que se gustan entre sí.

-Bien Linka dime que paso después.

-Bueno…

* * *

Linka estaba nerviosa, ya que estaba en contra la espada y la pared, con Eric. En unos segundos se escucho abrir las puertas de ambos baños, y salieron Lars y Raven al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Eric? - pregunto Raven.

-Yo venía al baño- dijo tranquilamente y él entro al baño

-Como sea, iré a la mesa.

-Yo igual- dijo Lars.

-¡Espera Lars! No puedes ir aun- grito Linka

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque, porque… - estaba nerviosa Linka ya que necesitaba que Lars estuviera allí, para no estar con Eric y tenía que buscar una excusa- ¡Por qué no te lavaste las manos!

Todos se quedaron confundidos por lo que dijo Linka. Lars se miró las manos por ambas partes -¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Que poca clase Lars, bueno iré a la mesa- con eso Raven se retiró.

-Al ver que Raven estaba lejos, agarro de la mano a Lars y se alejó del baño, fueron a un rincón oscuro del local-Lars, escúchame ¡Tu amigo Eric está interesado en mí!

-¿Qué?

-Me acorralo y me dijo que era linda y que yo era bella como la noche más tranquila.

-¿En serio?

-En serio ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

-De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos, asegúrate estar en todo momento con Raven, el nunca haría enojar a Raven.

-¡Qué! –Gritó silenciosamente Linka, para no llamar mucha la intención–tienes que decirle algo a Raven, está coqueteando con tu chica o mejor dicho con la chica de su amigo, más aún ¡Con tu hermana!

Primero, él no es mi amigo, Raven es mi amiga y él es su pareja, en segundo lugar… Lo sé, pero si le digo algo, habrá una pelea y haremos un escándalo y nos sacaran de aquí.

-En serio, me están coqueteando y te interesa que no hacer enojar a tu amiga o que no nos echan de este lugar.

-Bueno… sí. Es que todos le tienen miedo a Raven, dicen que su padre es un demonio- dijo Lars y en ese instante se sintió un aura de furia que provenía de Linka, pero ella se tranquilizó inmediatamente y trato de convencer a Lars que era una mala idea.

-Lars en serio no me puedes hacer esto, tendré que salir contigo y alejarme de él. Y qué pasa si no logro hacerlo y provoco que Raven se enoje conmigo y Eric huirá, pero tratara de decirme cosas terroríficas de Raven para que vaya con él, pero no le creeré, pero él quiere mi seguridad y me secuestrará. Por lo que estaremos huyendo de Raven y tendré que fingir ser su pareja, claro, al principio será para que me ayude, pero luego se volverá algo más profundo, lo cual sentiré culpa, o quizás esa culpa lo haga todo más sucio y exquisito – sonrió al pensar en lo último, pero se dio cuenta de algo- ¡Oh por dios tendré síndrome de Estocolmo! ¡Lars soy demasiada linda y joven para tener síndrome de Estocolmo!

-¡Linka! - interrumpió Lars a Linka- estás divagando.

-Gracias, no sé qué me pasó. Creo que todas esas telenovelas que Clydia me están afectando, tendré que decir que deje ver esas cosas- Linka sacudió su cabeza, para volver al tema principal- Pero en serio Lars creó que hay que decirle a Raven con la clase de niño que está saliendo.

-Linka, si no dices nada, haré tus quehaceres por un mes- suplico Lars.

-Maldita seas Lars, de acuerdo trataré, pero si algo me llegara a pasar, te juro que la hija del demonio, será el mínimo de tus problemas, ya que yo a diferencia de ella, puedo hacer cosas mientras duermes- Linka amenazo a Lars- Bien ahora vamos al baño.

-¿Para qué?

-Aún no te lavas las manos y yo toque esas manos.

* * *

-Entonces la razón de qué estás enojada con Lars. Es porque te hizo pasar todo el tiempo por esa situación incómoda- dijo Clydia.

-Ojalá que hubiera sido eso. Veras lo que sucedió después

* * *

-Bien Lars, estuve pensando en el baño y se me ocurrió un plan para evitar que Eric siga coqueteando conmigo y mantener la verdad.

-¡En serio! dime que se trata.

-Bueno, quizás le gusto por todas las cualidades góticas de Lucy, pero si le muestro cualidades molestas de Linka, lo espantaré.

-¿Crees que funcionara?

-Si te lo digo, no hay nada que mata las pasiones que la honestidad.

Así que toma mi mano y… espera ¿te lavaste las manos?

-Sí

De acuerdo, vamos y digamos la verdad.

* * *

Estaban todos los niños en la mesa esperando sus turnos para recitar sus poesías. Mientras tanto para pasar el tiempo los chicos conversaban, Linka trataba de sacar toda la información posible para conocer un poco los gustos de Lars, pero ella estaba más preocupada por otro asunto.

Lo que aprendió de las conversaciones, es que Lars, Raven, Haku y Lilith eran los únicos que recitaban poesías, Eric no era un fan de la poesía, mientras Jack y Lydia, preferían hablar con los espíritus.

-Bien en unos minutos más tendremos que recitar nuestros poemas ¿Alguien está nervioso? - pregunto Lilith.

-Yo no- dijo Lars.

-Tampoco yo- respondió Haku

-Sí, yo un poco, no se nota en mi cara- dijo fúnebremente Raven sin mostrar ninguna emoción alguna. A continuación, apareció el mesero a la mesa de los muchachos.

-Hola, disculpen ¿Alguno de ustedes ira a recitar sus poemas? Si es así, por favor vengan conmigo- De esa manera Lars, Raven Haku y Lilith se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Esperen se tienen que ir todos, no pueden ir pocos a la vez- dijo nerviosamente Linka, ya que no quería estar con Eric.

-Lo siento señorita, las recitaciones se hacen por mesa y si no van ahora, no lo podrán hacer. Así que vengan conmigo- de esa manera el mesero se llevó a Lars y a sus amigos dejando solos a Linka con Eric, sin la presencia de Raven.

 _Bien Linka, no hay de qué preocuparse, mientras estés con Jack y Lydia no tienes nada de qué preocuparte_ reflexiono Linka.

-Chicos Lydia y yo iremos al baño- dijo Jack.

 _Rayos ¿por qué a mí?_

-Bien nos vemos.

Linka estaba en la peor posición posible, pero estaba preparada, ya que tenía un plan.

-Hola dulzura y dime te gusta lo que ves.

-No está mal- dijo nerviosamente Linka y pensó _Vamos Linka es hora de lanzar la bomba_ \- bueno Eric antes que digas algo más quiero que sepas algo. Yo hablo mucho, no sé por qué será, es como un tic nervioso, en especial cuando estoy nerviosa y lo he hecho desde soy una niña, en serio no para de hablar y sigo hablando, hablando, hablando…

-Ya entendí- interrumpió Eric- pero sabes que, lo encuentro tierno. Raven nunca quiere hablar.

-Rayos, se supone que lo odies - murmuro Linka- de acuerdo Eric, me gustan los modelos a escala. _Rayos no sé por qué dije eso, si son geniales._

-Eso es genial

 _Lo sabía_ , pensó Linka-

-De acuerdo, me gusta que este todo organizado, en serio tengo planes para cada cosa trivial, hasta mi basura está bien organizada.

-Bien así reciclas bien las cosas- dijo acercándose aún más a Linka.

 _Rayos, este chico ama las cosas que todos mis hermanos odian de mí._

-No me gustan los deportes

-Tampoco a mí.

-Me gusta coleccionar estampillas.

-Todos necesitamos un pasatiempo.

 _Vamos Linka piensa en algo, piensa en algo, vamos_ pensó Linka, pero sin tener ningún resultado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¡Ahh! - apareció Raven a las espaldas de Linka y ella se asustó al igual como lo hace con Lars

-Bueno Raven esto no es lo que parece- dijo Linka con pánico, ya que estaba en la peor situación posible.

-Sé lo que es esto- dijo Raven acercándose a Linka, provocando que Linka cerrara los ojos, por el miedo.

-Me estás engañando- grito Raven y al oír eso Linka, ella abrió los ojos y vio a Raven sujetando la camiseta de Eric.

-Sí, que vas a hacer sobre el asunto

Raven cerro sus ojos, tomo un gran respiro y murmuro casi en silencio- Azarath Metrion zinthos- o algo parecido, Linka no la escucho bien. Raven llevó a Eric hacia un rincón oscuro donde nada se podía ver, se escucharon unos gritos demoníacos. Después de unos segundos, Eric fue caminando como un Zombi hacia Linka.

-Disculpa lo que hice ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir- y de esa manera Eric se fue, caminando en estado de shock.

Linka quedo confundida ¿qué rayos pasó ahí? cuando Raven regresó a la mesa- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Lo que el tonto estaba buscando.

-Gracias por salvarme, pero dime por qué volviste ¿No que tenías un poema que recitar?

-Sobre eso, Lars me dijo lo que paso, cuando me entere vine aquí a rescatarte.

-En serio Lars se preocupó por mí. Bien Lo logre, por fin tendré un segundo murciélago en mi tabla, pensó alegremente Linka -¿Y tu poema?

-Era más importante salvarte que recitar un tonto poema.

-¡Vaya eres mi heroína! Pero ¿No te molesta? es decir, ese chico te estaba engañando.

\- Mi mente nunca está en problemas, las personas vienen y se van, es una pérdida de tiempo preocuparse sobre ellos.

-Claaaaro- dijo nerviosamente Linka, ya que no esperaba tal respuesta. Entonces ¿Estamos bien?, ¿somos amigas?

-Cerca.

-Qué bueno, pensaba que te caía mal, ya que todos esos momentos que Eric me hablaba.

-No te preocupes. Creo que estamos bien y me toma tiempo que las personas me simpaticen. Me tomo un año para que me cayera bien Lars- ambas chicas se rieron suavemente por ese chiste de Raven.

-No lo puedo creer- ambas chicas vieron de dónde venía esa voz. Resulto ser Jack- Lucy ¿Hiciste que Raven se riera?

-Si se lo cuentas a alguien te haré lo mismo que le hice a Eric.

-¿Y que le hiciste a Eric?

-Digamos la parte demoníaca que hay dentro de mí, se encargó de él.

-Bien, no se lo diremos a nadie.

-Disculpa que te haya hecho sentir incomoda- dijo Raven a Linka.

-No te preocupes, si algo me hubiese pasado, mis hermanos se hubieran encargado de él.

-Interesante tienes hermanos.

-Si vengo de una gran familia.

¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Tengo d… - _¡NO puedo decir que tengo diez hermanos!_ pensó en el último segundo Linka- ¡Cinco! – grito Linka- tengo cinco hermanos.

Bien- dijo Raven incomoda, dado por el grito de Linka.

¡ _Rayos! acabo de mentir y dije que tenía cinco hermanos. No me siento bien al haber eliminado a la mitad de mi familia, se siente mal, no me imagino quien haría algo tan malo, pero bueno lo hice por Lars_ \- y tú ¿tienes hermanos?

-No, soy hija única, me crío solo mi madre, mi padre, bueno digamos que mi madre y yo no nos llevamos bien con él. Pero tienes cinco hermanos. Es grande, pero no tanto como la familia de Lars. Él tiene nueve hermanos.

 _Se equivocó, pero bueno, no hay que tomarle importancia, bueno me haré la sorprendida_ -vaya nueve hermanos, eso sí que son mucho. Acaso solo tiene hermanos hombre o ¿hay una hermana entre medio?

\- No solo hombres.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo sorprendida Linka

-Lars solo tiene hermanos, no tiene ninguna hermana.

-No puede ser.

-Lo sé, quien pensaría que de diez niños todos serian varones.

 _Lars no me menciona al frente de sus amigos ¿Por qué?_ pensó Linka- Dime ¿Lars mencionó alguna vez sobre tener alguna hermana?

-Bueno la verdad es que dijo… - Raven susurro a Linka lo que Lars había dicho en una ocasión, lo cual dejo a Linka sorprendida, casi en un estado de Shock

-Bien el siguiente en recitar su poema, será Lars Loud- dijo el anunciador.

-Bien después seguimos hablando, escuchemos a Lars.

Mientras Lars recitaba su poema a todo el club, Linka estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos. _No, no es posible que Lars haya dicho eso, es imposible._

Al terminar de recitar su poema, todos aplaudieron no con muchos ánimos, no porque fuera malo, sino porque era un club gótico, pero para estándares góticos, fue muy bien recibido.

* * *

Al volver la mesa todos, preguntaron cómo les había parecido los poemas, todos estaban hablando sobre lo que les pareció sus poemas, pero de todas las personas solo había una persona que no dijo una palabra, y esa persona era Linka.

-Bien Lucy- ¿Qué te pareció mi poema? - pregunto Lars.

¿Uh? Lo siento, no lo escuche bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Estaba hablando con Raven y me dijo algo interesante que dijiste una vez.

\- ¿Y de qué era?

-Era de esa vez que dijiste sobre tener hermanas.

 _¡Oh no!_ pensó Lars

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Raven?!

Lo que dijiste esa vez- aclaro su garganta- Me alegro no tener hermanas, que las niñas son molestosas, y odiaría tener una hermana.

-Eso cierto Lars- pregunto Linka mirando al suelo- ¿es verdad que tú dijiste eso?

-Si es verdad.

Linka sintió como si Lars le arrancara su corazón y lo hubiera tirado al piso. Ahora entendía porque no tenía ninguna actividad con Lars, era porque él la odiaba. Él hacia todo lo posible para evitar estar con ella, todo esos años tratando de llevarse bien con Lars, defendiéndolo de los abusivos que lo llamaban raro por el tono de su piel, todas las veces que ella lo defendía cuando sus padres decían que él estaba pasando por una fase y todos las veces que lo ayudaba con cualquier cosa que le pedía, ya que era su deber como hermana mayor, no significaba nada para Lars.

-Discúlpenme, me tengo que ir- dijo Linka poniéndose de pie- se está haciendo tarde y tengo que respetar mi toque de queda.

-Bueno, adiós Lucy, gusto en conocerte.

-Adiós, cuídate.

-Espero que te vaya bien.

Y así Linka se despidió de todos y se fue del club.

-Saben chicos, prometí dejarla a su casa. Así que iré con ella.

-Bueno Lars, cuídate- todos se despidieron de Lars y él se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Linka que ya se había ido del club. Siguió corriendo para alcanzar a Linka y cuando al fin la alcanzo, ella lo golpeó con un puño limpio de la forma que sus hermanos le enseñaron, lo que dejo a Lars en el suelo.

-No puedo creer que dijeras eso. Después de todo lo que hice por ti. Incluso afirmaste que dijiste eso, frente de mi cara.

-Linka, déjame explicarte.

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TUS EXCUSAS! TONTO- así Linka se fue corriendo hacia su casa y detrás de ella con una gran separación, corría Lars tratando de alcanzarla.

Y ese fue el resultado de la primera cita falsa de Linka, donde estaba esperando aprender las cosas que a Lars le gustaba y las cosas que odiaba, y fue exactamente lo que obtuvo ella.

* * *

-Después de eso corrí a casa, entre a mi habitación, busque la forma de eliminar mi frustración y luego te contacte y así llegamos aquí.

-¿Eso fue todo? - pregunto Clydia.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Me odia, me rechazo, él me apuñalo desde mi espalda y no lo negó.

-¿No sé qué decir? Como yo no tengo hermanos, no entiendo cómo se sentirá eso. No será igual cuando dos amigos se pelean y se dicen que están muertos entre sí. Acaso no recuerdas, cuando ambos usamos la misma blusa.

-¿Quieres decir cuando tú usaste una de mis blusas? El mismo día que yo iba a usarlo- dijo molesta

-Estaba implícito que yo iba a usarlo. Si te lo pedí prestado- contesto Clydia igual de molesta.

-Pensé que lo ibas a usar en tu casa, ya que dijiste que estabas considerando un cambio de imagen. No pensé que en verdad lo usarías.

-No tendrías ese problema si tuvieras más ropa.

Linka jadeo del shock por ese último comentario-¡Cómo te atreves!

Ambas gruñeron a sus comunicadores, pero luego de unos segundos comenzaron a reírse – ¿Puedes creer que peleamos por esa cosa? - menciono Clydia.

-Lo sé, pero yo fui la persona madura que quiso terminar la pelea.

-Sí, pero tú fuiste la persona inmadura que lo inicio.

-Sí, pero eso fue antes que madurara.

-¿Ves Linka? A eso me refiero Linka, es que quizás estas sobre reaccionando todo esto.

-Pero Lars dijo que no tiene hermana y que odiaría tener una- dijo tristemente Linka

-Es un chico, acaso los chicos siempre hacen ese tipo de cosas. Se insultan de la peor manera y luego en menos de un minuto son mejores amigos.

-Creo que no lo pensé de esa manera. Pero aún estoy muy molesta por lo que dijo.

-Quizás deberías darte un tiempo y con el tiempo, ya no te importara lo que te dijo e igual como el incidente de la blusa, te reirás sobre el incidente.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón. Con el tiempo toda esta situación será un chiste. Muchas gracias Clydia me ayudaste mucho.

-Un placer poder ayudarte, ahora so me disculpas, me tengo que ir. Cambio y fuera.

-Bien ya está decidido, iré a disculparme con Lars, de esa manera podemos olvidar algún día sobre ¡Todo lo que dijo!- dijo Linka enfureciéndose en la última parte, luego tomo un gran respiro para calmarse y miro hacia la cámara- En serio espero con esto se me quite esta furia que siento por dentro. A veces desearía ser un chico y tener esa extraña habilidad de olvidar fácilmente a los insultos.

* * *

-De acuerdo hermano dime ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Linka?!- Interrogo Lynn a Lars, mientras Lars estaba leyendo poesía en su cama.

-Lo que paso es asunto nuestro. Ahora si me disculpas, quiero leer un poco.

-No te dejaré tranquilo hasta que me digas que hiciste a nuestra hermana- grito Lynn ya que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero Lars no le prestó atención y solo decidió leer su libro- ¡Deja de ignorarme!

-Créeme, ojalá yo pudiera ignorarte.

-¡Dime que fue lo que ocurrió!

-Oblígame-ambos hermanos comenzaron a gruñirse entre ellos, como dos perros callejeros listos para pelear. En ese instante tocaron la puerta de su habitación-¡Pasen! – dijeron Lynn y Lars al mismo tiempo. Era Linka quien había tocado la puerta y ella entró en la habitación.

Entro con la mente decidida a la habitación de sus hermanos, mientras detrás de ella Levi y León estaban espiando a que iba a ocurrir después, por otro lado, Leif y Lexx fueron a buscar al resto de sus hermanos para que todos vieran lo que estaba por venir y en un par de segundos luego, todos estaban por ver lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¿Que creen que hará Linka a Lars?

-No lo sé, pero estaba muy enojada- opino Leif- Apuesto que le hará un calzón chino que llegara a matarlo.

-Quizás le haga unos pellizcos en los brazos- comento Lexx

-Quizás un gran coscorrón- sugirió Luke.

-Lo mejor sería un cazuelazo del oeste- apunto Levi.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una invención mía, es una combinación entre un no te golpes, un portazo noruego, tres chupi chupi, con la esencia de un suéter coreano.

-Ooh, eso debe ser doloroso- respondieron todos y cada uno procedieron a cubrir algunas de las partes del cuerpo como; la cabeza, las orejas, los brazos, el entrepiernas y el trasero, ya que eran las partes que definitivamente les haría doler si le hicieran tal técnica.

-Cállense que Linka va a hablar- Todos se callaron para escuchar a Linka.

-Bien Lars quiero decirte es que a pesar de lo que me hiciste fue de lo peor y no correspondía hacer eso en especial de todas las cosas que hice especialmente por ti- dijo Linka y procedió a dar un gran respiro- he decidido perdonarte.

-Linka puedo expli… ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Lars.

-¿Qué cosa?- reaccionaron todos lo que estaban fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió Lynn.

-Si, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrido he decidido perdonarte, dejar todo lo que paso en el pasado y seguir con nuestras vidas.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, no tengo ninguna objeción.

-Eso quiero, resolver esto de la manera más madura posible.

-¡Me estas bromeando!- grito Lexx- sea lo que te haya hecho Lars, te hizo enfurecer tanto y peor que el incidente del cofre y me castigaste de la peor forma y a él se lo perdonas como si nada.

-Lo siento Lexx, pero ya tome mi decisión- con esas palabras Linka se retiró de la habitación y se fue directo al primer piso.

-Bien Lars, creo que te salvaste por ahora- dijo Lynn- pero si haces algo nuevamente parecido a mi hermanita, te juro que lo pagaras caro.

-Bueno eso fue literalmente anticlimático- dijo decepcionadamente Loki.

-Si yo quería ver Linka golpear a alguien- respondió Lexx, en ese instante Linka volvió a subir las escaleras.

-Oye Lexx me avisas cuando estés listo para el tratamiento.

Lexx estuvo confundido como todos los demás- ¿De qué tratamiento me estás hablando?

-Duh, ya sabes- Linka apunto su dedo hacia su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te arregle la cabeza? Porque estoy bastante seguro que ni siquiera Levi puede hacer tal milagro.

-Acepto el desafío- dijo Levi a tal comentario.

-No Lexx, necesito que vuelvas a cambiar mi cabello de negro a mi color natural.

-¿Tu cabello?- pregunto nerviosamente Lexx.

-Sí, no puedo esperar a volver tener mi hermoso color blanco, en serio no soporto el color negro. Sin ofender Lars.

-No me interesa, me recuerda a Lucy.

-Ja ja- rio sarcásticamente Linka- que gracioso. Bueno Lexx ¿cuándo estaremos listos?

-Bueno Linka, te vas reír cuando escuches esto- tomo un gran respiro- no puedo cambiar el color de tu cabello.

-Vaya si es gracioso, por un segundo escuche que no puedes cambiar mi cabello.

-Si eso fue exactamente lo que dije.

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!- grito Linka, lo cual tumbo el oído de cada uno de sus hermanos, y ella fue directamente a verse en un espejo.

-Dime que esto es una broma de muy mal gusto.

-No puedo, use un buen producto para cambiar el color de tu cabello, además tu cabello ahora es negro y es muy difícil teñírtelo tan claro como el blanco. Deberemos esperar a que salga la tintura.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo será? Dime que será dos días.

-Serán dos…

-Gracias a Dios.

-Semanas

-¡¿Qué?!

-Serán dos semanas, antes que puedas cambiar el color de tu cabello.

-Me estás diciendo que tendré que tener este cabello por dos semanas.

-Si te sirve de consuelo solo te queda esperar una semana y seis días- esas últimas palabras hicieron enojar a Linka- vaya chicos desee que Linka golpeara a alguien y al parecer, seré yo el golpeado, que ironía ¿verdad muchachos? ¿Muchachos?- Lexx se dio cuenta que él era la única persona que estaba ahí, ya todos habían huido.

* * *

Más adelante cuando todos estaban cenando de manera normal, bueno quizás no tan normal, ya que la "cita" fue el tema de conversación tanto como la mesa de los mayores como la mesa de los pequeños. Aunque había otra cosa que llamaba más atención en la mesa de los mayores.

-Pueden todos dejar de mirar mi cabello- dijo Linka a sus hermanos y a sus padres- esto mismo pasó ayer, podríamos comer sin que nadie vea mi cabello.

-Lo siento hermanita, es que se ve raro- comento Luke- tantos años eras MY White and Nerdy sister (mi hermana blanca y nerd), pero ahora eres MY Blackbird sister (mi hermana la pájaro negro)

-Lo sé. Nada me haría más feliz que volver mi cabello blanco y hermoso.

-Pero si te sirve de consuelo ya no se te ven las canas jajajajaja– dijo Lane, lo cual todos gruñeron excepto su padre, que lo encontró gracioso.

-Jaja, es bueno- se rio su padre- Pero hija, porque no cambias nuevamente.

-Lo haría, pero Lexx usó un buen producto y tendré que esperar dos semanas a tener mi cabello.

-Y hablando de hermanos- hablo Lynn- ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Lars hoy?

-No quiero hablar de ese tema, es agua bajo el puente.

-¿Cuál puente? El de Hazeltucky o el de Royal Woods.

-Quiero decir que es un tema que no le quiero dar más importancia.

-Bueno yo quiero saberlo- respondió Lynn.

-Ya Lynn, si Linka no quiere hablar del tema, no la puedes obligar a hablar sobre el tema- Dijo su madre.

-Si mamá- respondió desinteresado Lynn, ya que quería saber exactamente lo que paso, pero nadie le ayudaba. Miro directamente en la mesa de los pequeños y vio a Lars comiendo su comida, como si nada en la vida importara, en otras palabras como siempre.

* * *

-Tonta Linka, arrugo mi camiseta- dijo enojadamente Lexx.

-Tuviste suerte que no te hiciera nada y decidió perdonarte de inmediato.

-Si dijo que era algo inmaduro enojarse por un error. No sé a que se refería con eso, pero me salve gracias a eso, igual que tu Lars. Pero dime ¿Qué le hiciste a Linka?

-No lo voy a decir.

-Vamos, soy yo.

-Exacto, eres Lexx Loud, el chismoso más grande de la historia.

-No soy un chismoso.

-Claaaro- dijeron el resto de sus hermanos que estaban en la mesa.

-Vamos, dímelo.

-No lo diré, Linka quiere olvidar del asunto y yo también, además si les contara, podrían decirle a Lynn y él está buscando una razón para golpearme. Miro directamente hacia la mesa de los mayores y vio a Lynn que lo estaba vigilando como un águila que está a punto de cazar a su presa.

-Si Lynn está obsesionado con el asunto de la cita, pero ya se le pasara- opino Lexx – Entonces ahora dirás lo que paso.

-No.

* * *

-Bien niños hora de dormir- Grito su madre a todos sus hijos y todos se fueron directamente a sus habitaciones. Linka ya se había puesto su pijama, se limpió los dientes, en resumen, estaba lista para dormir, pero decidió ver por un momento su tabla de hermandad y aun sentía molestia por la fila vacía de Lars.

-Sé que dije que quería olvidar todo el asunto, pero no lo puedo hacer. Aun siento algo que me molesta- miro directamente a una foto de sus hermanos y se fijó principalmente en Lars. Acaso soy una pésima hermana pensó Linka con todo lo que había sucedido en ese día- Quizás deba hablar esto con alguno de mis hermanos mayores- acerco su mano a la perrilla de la puerta- NO, decidí dejar de pensar en este asunto y cumpliré con mi palabra. Solo el tiempo quitara este sentimiento.

* * *

-Bien Lars he sido muy paciente sobre este asunto- dijo Lynn desde su cama, cuando debería estar durmiendo- dime ¿Qué le hiciste a Linka?

-Acaso ella no me perdono, quieres olvidar el asunto, es cosa entre Linka y yo, y de nadie más.

-Bien Lars, estoy dispuesto a negociar.

Lars se levantó de su cofre igual como lo hubiese hecho un vampiro-¿Qué quieres negociar?

-Tú me dices lo qué paso y cambio te daré…

* * *

Al día siguiente todos los niños fueron de paseo en la van tenían un paseo hacia Lactolandia, el lugar recurrente que los niños le gustaba visitar, todos estaban emocionados por pasar el día en su parque de diversiones favorito y hablaban sobre a qué juegos iban a subir, bueno casi todos, Linka estaba sentada en el punto dulce, el mejor asiento que tenía la van, lo cual todos pelearían por ese puesto, pero nadie quiso pelear por ese asiento y por el incidente del día anterior, decidieron que Linka se sentaría en esa posición, junto a ella estaba Lynn y el resto de sus hermanos se sentaron en diferentes puestos. A pesar de tener el mejor asiento e ir al parque de diversiones favorito de la familia Loud, ella aún tenía cosas en su cabeza, lo único que hizo durante todo el viaje fue suspirar.

-Linka ¿Qué te sucede? Aun molesta por el cabello negro- pregunto Lynn.

-No es eso, no es nada, solo son cosas de chicas, no lo entenderías- respondió Linka, es un momento Lynn tomo las manos a Linka

-Linka, ya lo sé- dijo susurrando Lynn.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sé lo que paso ayer, Lars me lo dijo sobre que él no quería tener una hermana.

-¿Qué? Rayos, mira Lynn, no quiero hacer una pelea sobre el asunto, por favor no te enojes y…

-No Linka, mira tú no lo entiendes déjame explicarte…

En ese instante la van se detuvo –Bien chicos ya llegamos a nuestro destino- dijo Loki, para que todos salieran de la van.

-Linka no vas a abrir la puerta- dijo Lynn soltando la mano a Linka.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Linka ya que había perdido la noción de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-Ya llegamos ¿no vas a abrir la puerta?

-Cierto – abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de salir, pero miro alrededor y ellos no estaban en Lactolandia, estaban en lo profundo de un bosque.

-Loki ¿Qué hacemos en la mitad del bosque? no se supone que iríamos a… - en ese instante Lynn patea a Linka provocando que ella cayera al pasto- ¡Auch! ¿Qué rayos fue eso Lynn?

-Déjame explicarte Linka, después de hablar con Lars sobre su cita, me hizo darme cuenta de algo. Que yo tampoco quiero a una hermana.

-¿Qué?- pregunto horrorizada Linka.

-Luego hablamos con todos nuestro hermanos y declaramos ¡Que ningún de nosotros quiere a una hermana!

-¡Por favor chicos! ¿De qué están hablando?- comenzó a llorar

-¡Nadie te quiere Linka!- dijo Loni- me hacías perder tanto tiempo, eres la peor modelo que he tenido y eres la única que he tenido.

-Pero qué dices Loni.

-Es verdad Linka- dijo Luke- crees que me gusta enseñar a tocar el bajo a una perdedora como tú.

-Luke- apenas pudo hablar por el miedo que sentía.

-Ni siquiera sirves como asistente, para los cumpleaños de niños. Y no es un chiste- afirmo Lane.

-Lane.

-Y que tal los cuentos para dormir- comenzó a hablar Lexx- La única razón que quería que me contaras más cuentos, es porque esperaba que alguno me matara antes que estar en la misma casa que tú.

-Lexx.

-Cada vez que me contabas un cuento con final destructivo, me imaginaba que tú fueras la cosa destruida.

-Leif

-Esas paradojas infantiles, lo única cosa que me hacían era provocarme un derrame cerebral.

-Levi.

-Y esas calificaciones de series eran para que cerraras tu boca, pero la verdad es que hasta tu presencia me molesta.

-Por favor ya basta- Linka ya estaba en el punto del colapso, por todas las cosas que sus hermanos le habían dicho, fue como una combinación de explosivos que estaban dentro del corazón de Linka y de las cenizas que quedaban le lanzaran aún más bombas. Asegurándose que ni siquiera quedara un rastro de polvo de su pobre corazón.

-Hace pocos días pensábamos que era tu cabello blanco lo que no soportábamos, pero al cambiar tu cabello a negro seguía molestándonos, descubrimos que tú eras la molestia- manifestó Lynn, pero Linka ni se inmuto, ya que estaba en un estado de shock total.

-Así que tomamos una decisión- Linka reconoció esa voz y detrás de todos sus hermanos apareció Lars- Decidimos abandonarte en el bosque de manera que dejes de fastidiarnos.

-Chicos… por favor… puedo cambiar- dijo Linka con una mirada perdida y sin vida, donde apenas le salían las palabras de su boca.

-Toma esto- dijo Loni lanzando una tabla- resulto que era su tabla de la hermandad- vimos este chiste y cambiamos las calificaciones.

Linka miro la tabla y solo había calificaciones de número cero en todas las filas tanto de sus hermanos mayores, como la de sus hermanos menores. Loki procedió a encender la van, Linka aún estaba viendo la tabla, pero vio algo de esperanza.

-León- Linka se levanto fue directamente a la van solo para mirar a su hermanito bebe que estaba en su asiento con un chupete en su boca, León la vio de vuelta saco su chupete de su boca y empezó a decir- Lika.

Esas palabras revivieron a Linka al ver que aún había un hermano que la quería -¡León! – gritaba ella.

-Lika, Lika, Lika- se acercaba a ella y repetía esas palabras

-León- al momento que llego a sus brazos los abrazo con sus fuerzas.

-Lika- decía Leon.

¿Si León?- pregunto Linka.

-¡Piérdete!- dijo con una voz muy grave, como la voz de un hombre adulto y musculoso.

-¿Qué?

-¡Dije qué te perdieras!- grito León golpeando a Linka con un martillo de juguete gigante, lo cual aparto a Linka de la van.

-Vámonos de aquí hermanos, algo aquí apesta- dijo mirando a Linka- y no es mi pañal- comenzó a reír León y a continuación cada uno de sus hermanos, comenzaron a reír. Loki presiono el acelerador y todos se alejaron aun riéndose.

Linka estaba devastada trato de seguir la van, pero apenas pudo ponerse de pie e iba caminando cabizbajo como un juguete que no tenía baterías, pero no duro nada ya que se cayó al piso. Y grito al cielo con un gran -¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

-¡AAAHHHH! – Linka abrió sus ojos, solo para descubrir que estaba en su alcoba, que todo fue el resultado de un horrible sueño.

-¡Que pesadilla!- afirmo Linka al ver que aún estaba en su habitación, inmediatamente fue a ver su tabla de hermandad y vio que estaba como estaba antes, se alegró al verlo. Pero después de unos segundo se decepciono ya que aún estaba como antes, y eso significaba que Lars aun tenia cero de diez murciélagos. Miro al resto de sus hermanos y reflexiono sobre la pesadilla que tuvo _Sera posible que en verdad ninguno de ellos me quiera._ Ella movió su cabeza _Claro que no. solo fue una pesadilla, lo más seguro que ellos se levantaran y vendrán a mi habitación como siempre hacen cuando tengo una pesadilla._

Pasaron los minutos, pero ninguno de sus hermanos había llegado. Ella quería ver donde estaban sus hermanos, así que se levantó y fue a cada habitación del más cercano al más lejano y en cada habitación era el mismo resultado. Todos sus hermanos estaban durmiendo profundamente. Ella decidió pasar al baño a mojarse un poco la cara, ya que necesitaba refrescarse después de tal pesadilla.

Al finalizar ella volvió a su habitación, y se sintió rara, en todo momento, sintió una sensación que pocas veces había sentido en su vida, una sensación que todo el mundo ha sufrido alguna vez, pero para alguien que vivía en la casa Loud, parecía que fuese imposible sentir tal sensación, en ese instante Linka lo sintió y de la peor forma. Ella a pesar de estar en una casa de trece personas, más aun, en el segundo piso donde habían once personas. Ella sintió lo que era la soledad.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor: ¿Qué opinan de este capitulo?**

 **¿Creen que la furia de Linka que se pudo apreciar en el capitulo anterior fue justificada por lo que ocurrió en la "cita"?**

 **¿Que les pareció la personaje de Raven? ya que coloque varias referencias de la Raven de la serie de Los Jovenes Titanes.**

 **¿Que opinan de la pesadilla de Linka? Sienten pena por ella o no**

 **¿Que creen que sucederá ahora?**

 **Bueno todo esto sera respondido en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Como siempre dejen sus comentarios en los review, les prometo contestar todos sus comentarios personalmente.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea para esta historia de ¡Oh Hermano, Mi Hermano! sean libres de escribirlos.**

 **Ademas si tienen alguna idea para un proximo capitulo o quieren que realice una recreacion de un capitulo de TLH, dejenlo en el review o envienme un PM, para hacerlo mas confidencial.**

 **Bueno espero que todos tengan un buen día y nos vemos para la proxima.**


	9. ¡Oh Hermano, Mi Hermano! ch4: Mi Hermano

**Notas del autor: Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? espero que bien. Se que ha pasado tiempo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta serie.**

 **Y para que se asusten este capitulo tiene 15k de palabras. Se preguntaran por qué tanto- Bueno resulta que había escrito gran parte del capitulo un día. Pero tenia planeado un viaje de vacaciones y me impongo una regla personal de no usar computador, tablet o celulares con internet, etc. Por lo que no iba hacer nada relacionado con escribir este fic. Entonces ese capitulo quedo así. Pero durante el viaje tuve algunas ideas y considere algunas ideas que ustedes me habian mandado tanto en los review como en los PM, en las cuales las escribí aquí cuando volví. Y en resumen termine escribiendo 15k. Pensé que quizás debería dividir el capitulo en dos, y no encontraba ningún punto medio bueno, como para dividir el capitulo, para dejarlo emocionante para la segunda parte. Pero luego pense: ¿vale la pena dividir el capitulo si ya lo tenia completo? Y asi decidi dejarlo asi.**

 **Otra acotación; tambien considere subirlo el viernes o el sabado para que se estrenaran los capitulos de _The Loud House_ que iban a estrenarse esta semana. Ya que si no se habian dado cuenta. Yo respeto mucho el canon. El canon es mi biblia y lo respeto todo, incluso en las partes que se contradice con si mismo. Entonces iba a verlos, para que mí historia no contradijera la historia. Pero dudaba mucho que algo asi, aparecieran en los nuevos capitulos. Asi que los estrenare con la advertencia que esta historia fue escrita antes que se estrenaran los episodios de la semana del 21 de febrero.**

 **Bueno sin nada más aqui esta el capitulo.**

* * *

Toda historia tiene un inicio y toda buena historia comienza en el hogar, pero a veces lo importante no es el donde, sino el "cuando". Esta historia comienza en la localidad de la casa Loud, pero el cuando. Esta historia se ambienta en los tiempos oscuros, donde la calidad de video de las películas no era muy buena y los efectos de sonido eran verdaderamente del asco, en comparación con los estándares de hoy, en otras palabras todo comienza entre ocho y nueve años atrás.

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Linka Loud y tengo esta cantidad de años- dijo Linka mirando hacia la cámara y mostrando tres dedos- y tengo una misión secreta. Estuve mirando mis caricaturas, me enseñaron que es malo estar gordo y que es bueno hacer ejercicio y hacer algo llamado dieta. No sé qué será eso, pero ayuda; y quiero ayudar a mi mami, ella esta gorda, es como si tuviera un globo en su barriguita.

-Pero antes de comenzar ¡Vamos a mi habitación! – Linka fue caminando desde el baño, hasta al final del pasillo- Necesito a mi buen compañero Bun-Bun ¡Entremos! - Linka estuvo frente a frente con la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, giro hacia la derecha, abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación- ¿Qué? esta es mi habitación, dónde creen que duermo ¿En el armario de toallas? Sí creen que vivo en un armario, son unos raritos- Linka entro a su habitación, una habitación únicamente para ella, con las paredes de color verde, su cama junto a la ventana y encima estaba su juguete favorito en todo el mundo. Bun-Bun- Bien ahora que tengo a Bun-Bun, iremos a la habitación de mis padres- explicó Linka- que está justo al frente de mi habitación ¿Qué? Esa es la habitación de mami y papi, dónde creen que duermen ¿En el primer piso?

Linka toco la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres- Mami ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa hija- respondió su madre – ¿Qué sucede hija?

-¿Podemos salir a jugar o hacer una dieta?

-¿Para qué quieres hacer una dieta? ¿Te sucede algo?

-Mami, estas gordita y vi en la tele que eso es malo para las personas y no quiero que nada malo te pase- dijo Linka con una mirada triste. La señora Loud solo se rio por gesto tierno que realizo su hija.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora que te explique. Linka no estoy gorda, estoy embarazada.

-¿Estas embaraquecua? – Pregunto Linka tratando de repetir la palabra que su madre le había dicho.

-Significa que tengo un bebé creciendo en mi vientre, algún día saldrá afuera y ese bebé será tu hermanito o hermanita.

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso te duele? ¿Cómo será el bebé? ¿Cuándo llegara? ¿Acaso comiste al bebé?... - y de esa manera comenzó una lluvia de preguntas de la joven Linka sobre el bebé. Su madre trató de responder a todas las preguntas que podía, pero eran demasiadas y parecía no tener fin. Finalmente, su madre intentó explicarle de la mejor manera sobre lo que significaría tener un hermanito y cuando termino de explicar trato de ver si Linka había entendido.

-Linka recuerda, tendrás un hermanito…

-¡O hermanita! - interrumpió Linka.

-… o hermanita, lo importante, es que necesitara mucha ayuda cuando llegue con nosotros y espero que tú puedas ayudarme a cuidarlo ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Linka se paró derechamente –Si mami – contesto realizando un saludo militar -y Bun-Bun también ayudará. ¿Verdad Bun-Bun?

-Bien ahora hijita, mami tiene un poco de sueño y quiere dormir un poco.

-¡Ahh!, pero mami quiero estar contigo y con el bebé.

-Tendrás mucho tiempo cuando llegue con nosotros.

-Está bien mami, te dejaré dormir.

-Bien dale a mami un beso para dormir- Linka fue a darle un beso de las buenas noches, aunque aún no era de noche y después cuando iba saliendo de la habitación, volvió y dio un beso el estómago de su madre.

-Espero que duermas bien- dijo Linka al salir de la habitación de su madre.

* * *

Bien Bun-Bun, sabemos que tendremos un hermanito y tengo que prepararme cuando este aquí por suerte tengo el mejor experto de hermanitos en todo el mundo. Mi hermano Loki, él debe saber todo sobre bebés ¡Vamos a buscarlo! - Dijo Linka saliendo de su habitación, pero inmediatamente vio a su peluche -¿Qué pasa Bun-Bun? necesita un nombre esta operación- pensó por unos segundos sobre un buen nombre para su plan- ¡Ya sé! Será la operación: Preguntar a Loki Todo de Todo, Sobre Bebés, Ya Que Él Es La Persona Más Inteligente Y Él Me Ayudará A Ser Una Buena Hermana Mayor… ¿Qué te parece Bun-Bun? Crees que necesite un nombre más corto, ¿no lo sé? A mí me gusta ¡Vamos a buscar a Loki! debe estar en su habitación.

De esa manera Linka fue a buscar a su hermano mayor Loki que en ese tiempo tenía nueve años, Linka fue a buscarlo en su recamara y ahí estaba jugando con el teléfono celular de su padre, jugaba un juego sobre una serpiente.

-Oye Loki, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-¿De qué se trata? - contesto desinteresadamente Loki.

-Verás, Mamá dijo que voy a tener un hermanito bebé.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

\- Y yo no sé nada de bebés ¿me puedes decir algo sobre los bebés?

-Si los bebés son de lo peor.

-¿Qué? - quedo pasmada Linka con la respuesta de su hermano.

-Así es, los bebés son horribles, ellos apestan, babean mucho y cuando menos de lo esperas aparecen detrás de ti y te muerden los dedos.

-¿Por qué hacen eso?

-Porque son malos y eso no es lo peor; en un momento ellos duermen tranquilamente, pero después lloran, lloran mucho, pueden llorar por horas y nunca te dejaran dormir- Con cada palabra que Loki decía, Linka se ponía cada vez más triste y con más ganas de llorar- Te lo digo Linka. Los bebés son literalmente unos monstruos.

-¡Wahh! - comenzó a llorar Linka y salió corriendo de la habitación de Loki. Linka siempre le tenía miedo a los monstruos que aparecían debajo de su cama o los que se escondían en su armario, pero a pesar de que aparecían los monstruos, siempre había cinco superhéroes que siempre la rescatarían. Sus cinco hermanos que siempre la protegían del peligro, ellos eran las mejores personas en todo el universo, pero ahora ella tendría un hermano monstruo, la cual le daba mucho miedo.

Linka corrió por el pasillo y choco contra Loni- Lo siento Loni ¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien- dijo el Loni de ocho años, luego miro a su hermanita y vio que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Linka ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Mamá… Mamá tiene un monstruo en su barriga ¡Wahh!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Hay un monstruo junto con el bebé! - Gritó Loni.

-No… el bebé… el bebé es el monstruo- Linka comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-No Linka, los bebés no son monstruos. Los bebés son lindos.

-Pero Loki… Loki me dijo que los bebés eran monstruos, que ellos apestan, que babean y te muerden.

-Linka eso no suena como un monstruo, suena como un perro.

¿Un perro? - pregunto confundida.

-Si los perros a veces apestan, a veces te babean y también te muerden.

-Pero Loki dijo que los bebés son monstruos, no perros.

-Linka hay toda clases de perros; hay perros que son lindos y otros que no lo son, hay perros cariñosos y otros que son gruñones. Los perros son buenos, si los cuidas bien y son malos cuando los cuidas mal- Explicaba Loni con lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza- pasa lo mismo con los bebés, si cuidas mal a un bebé, serán bebés malos y si lo cuidas bien, tendrás un bebé cariñoso- explicaba Loni a Linka.

-¿En serio? - respondió Linka, ahora un poco más tranquila.

-Sí, en serio- Loni se arrodilló y tomó la mano de Linka – Si nos ayudas a cuidar bien a este bebé, tendremos al bebé más cariñoso. Linka, ahora dime ¿Me ayudarás a cuidar al bebé?

-¡Si Loni! ¡Claro que lo ayudaré! - respondió animosamente Linka – Sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora- salió corriendo Linka. Pero en un instante volvió a dar un abrazo a Loni –Gracias Loni.

-De nada Linka.

* * *

Linka paso las siguientes horas recolectando juguetes y otros elementos que le ayudarían a cuidar bien a su futuro bebé y hacerlo el bebé más cariñoso del mundo; también trato de sacar todas las cosas que podrían hacer que su hermano bebé un gruñón. Estaba en la cocina, ella quería buscar un objeto en particular que tendría que estar en la cocina, pero ya había inspeccionado cada rincón de la cocina, bueno casi, solo le faltaba todos los estantes que estaban en un lugar muy alto, los cuales ella no podía alcanzar, pero también estaba el cajón conocido como 'El Cajón No Linka'. Ella nunca entendía qué tenía de especial ese cajón, pero ella sabía qué ese cajón solo tenía una regla, que Linka tenía prohibido abrir ese cajón, y por qué se llamaba así. Porque cada vez que Linka se acercaba ahí, alguien le gritaba 'No Linka'.

 _Dudo que lo que estoy buscando este en 'El Cajón No Linka', pero papi me dijo que ese cajón tiene cosas peligrosas. Pero si tiene cosas peligrosas ¡Eso sería malo para el bebé!_ Pensó Linka _Todo lo que tengo que hacer es acercarme y…_ \- se acercó para abrir el cajón, pero en el último segundo _no puedo, tiene una regla y Blarney siempre dice, que hay que seguir siempre las reglas, en especial si son las reglas de mami y papi_ \- ¡No sé qué hacer! Tengo que sacar 'El Cajón No Linka', pero no puedo tocarlo.

En ese instante aparecieron Lane y Luke, que estaban jugando afuera y buscaron un poco de jugo para refrescarse y a Linka se le ocurrió una idea –Luke ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? ¿Puedes sacar 'El cajón No Linka' y tirarlo a la basura?

-¿El cajón qué cosa? -Pregunto Luke ya que no entendía que era eso. Lane se acercó y le susurró al oído de manera que Linka no oyera- Es el cajón de los cuchi… ya veo, y Linka lo llama así por… ya veo y ¿Por qué ella quiere…? No lo sabes, ya veo.

-Linka ¿Por qué quieres sacar el cajón de los cuc… quiero decir 'El Cajón No Linka'?

-Bueno- Linka tomo un gran respiro y hablo lo más rápido posible- Mami me dijo que tendríamos un bebé y que yo sería su hermanita mayor, luego le pregunte a Loki cómo son los bebés y me dijo que eran monstruos, me asuste y me topé con Loni y él me dijo que los bebés- Linka tomo un gran respiro, ya que se le había acabado el aire- eran como perros y si cuidas bien a un bebé tendríamos un bebé cariñoso – dijo contenta Linka en esa última parte – sino tendríamos un bebé gruñón- dijo tratando de actuar como un monstruo cuando dijo 'gruñón' – entonces estoy tirando todas las cosas malas y Papi dijo que 'El Cajón No Linka' era peligroso, por lo que quiero tirarlo a la basura para no tener un hermanito monstruo, pero no puedo tocarlo, ya que tiene la regla de no tocar y… - tomo nuevamente un gran respiro por la falta de aire- …Blarney dice que tengo que respetar las reglas de mami y papi. Entonces le quiero pedir si pueden tirar 'El Cajón No Linka' por mí.

-Ya veo- dijo Luke aun un poco confundido, ya que trato lo más posible de seguir esa historia- Y ¿Qué tienes en esa bolsa Linka?

-Todas las cosas para tener un hermanito cariñoso- Linka explico y comenzó a sacar los objetos que había recolectado- como esto- Linka saco una correa.

-¿Por qué un bebé necesitaría una correa?- pregunto Lane.

-Para dar paseos con él y así él será muy feliz, también le conseguí un silbato, para que sea más fácil de enseñarle trucos, como llevarle el periódico a papi, también le conseguí un poco de mantequilla de maní en crema para que lo lama con su lengua y por último le tengo juguetes; un periódico de hule que rechina y una pelota de tenis. Lo único que no encuentro son las Scuby galletas, los bebés les deben fascinar las Scuby galletas.

-Linka, el bebé no es un perro, es un bebé humano. El bebé no comerá comida para perros- explico Luke.

-Al menos que quieras que tenga un día de perros, jajajajaja, ¿Entendieron? – el chiste solo provoco que Luke gruñera.

-Yo no lo entendí- dijo Linka confundida, ya que aún era uy joven para entender los chistes simples de Lane.

-Algún día lo entenderás- respondió Lane.

-Y cuando lo hagas, te molestará como al resto de nosotros, Bueno… volviendo al tema. Linka el bebé no se puede tratar como un perro- explico Luke a Linka.

-Pero Loni dijo que los bebés son como perros.

-Mira Loni está en lo correcto al decir que si crías bien a un hermanito, tendrás un buen hermanito, pero eso no significa que trates al bebé como un perro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Piensa Linka ¿Acaso alguno de nosotros se comporta como un perro?

En ese momento entro Lynn en la cocina y estaba como si ya no tuviera aliento por correr demasiado, respiraba tan rápido con su lengua afuera –Chicos, no creerán lo que pasó en el patio. Estaba jugando con mis balones y en un momento aparecían unas ardillas y estaban arruinando las flores de mamá y yo los perseguía por detrás diciendo ¡Salgan de aquí! Claro, ellos huyen, pero después de unos minutos volvían y yo los volvía a perseguir. Después apareció el cartero. El malvado cartero y traté de espantarlo para que no llegará con sus malvadas deudas que papá tanto odia y mientras lo espantaba, volvieron las ardillas- Explicaba Lynn a sus hermanos y hermana, y los tres estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Lynn que se asemejaba a cierto animal.

-¡Huelo comida! ¡Acaso eso es mantequilla de maní! ¡Dame! ¡Dame! ¡Dame! ¡Dame!… - decía Lynn saltando.

-Linka, dame el periódico de hule- dijo Luke y Linka sé lo paso sin cuestionar nada, luego Luke procedió a golpear a Lynn - ¡Lynn Malo! ¡Al rincón! – Lynn fue al rincón haciendo gemidos de perro en el proceso –No puedo creer que eso funcionara- comentó Luke.

-Entonces ¿Los bebés son como los perros o no? Porque Lynn se parece uno- preguntaba Linka.

-No Linka, los bebés no son nadas como los perros.

-De acuerdo y ¿Cómo se cuida a un hermano menor?

-Debes ayudarlo cada vez que lo necesite, ya sea cuando está enojado o cuando está llorando- explicaba Luke- pero lo más importante es que cuando tengas una emergencia con un hermanito debes tener mucha confianza en ti.

-¿Confianza en mí?

-SÍ, siempre debes confianza, si no crees que puedes resolverlo, entonces estas frita.

-No le hagas caso Linka, la confianza, es bueno para la vida, pero no para los niños. Lo que necesitas es cariño.

-¿Cariño?

-Si él bebe necesita mucho amor y cariño para ayudarlo.

-¿Cariño? debes estar bromeando- dijo enojadamente Luke- Se debe tener confianza, si no tienes confianza en ti mismo, te rendirás fácilmente cuando estas fallando.

-Y como la confianza te ayudará cuando tu hermanito se lastima, debes estar pensando en el bebé, no en ti.

-La confianza es lo más importante.

-No es el cariño

-¡Confianza!

-¡Cariño!

-¡Confianza!

-¡Cariño!

-¿Acaso no le puedo dar una galleta?- preguntó Linka.

-¡No!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y continuaron con su discusión.

-¡Ahh! Lynn siempre me da una galleta.

De esa manera dejaron confundida a Linka, ya que no sabía qué tenía que hacer a la hora que llegara el bebé- Solo me queda preguntar a Lynn- Lynn estaba mordiendo la pelota de tenis que Linka había recogido antes, fue directamente al rincón donde estaba Lynn –Hola Lynn ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si claro.

-¿Qué sabes de los hermanos menores?- Lynn la miro intrigado por la pregunta- Loki dice que son monstruos, Loni dice que son como perros, Luke dice que debo tener confianza cuando este con ellos y Lane dice que debo ser cariñosos con ellos. ¿Qué me dices tú?

Lynn pensó por unos segundos la pregunta que realizo Linka- No lo sé.

Oh, ya veo- dijo decepcionada Linka.

-Es decir eres la única hermana menor que tengo y creo que eres genial, para ser una niña. Y yo te quiero y tú me quieres ¿Acaso no es eso lo que importa?

En ese instante Linka comprendió lo que tenía que hacer con el bebé- Ya lo entendí, tengo que amar a ese bebé y a partir de ese amor recibiré el amor de ese bebé. Gracias Lynn.

-¿De nada Linka?- dijo Lynn confundido, ya que no entendió lo que quería decir Linka.

-Ahora tengo que preparar mucho amor para ese bebé. Pero antes, Lynn tienes una rama en tu trasero.

-Así ¿Dónde? – dijo Lynn dando vueltas hasta poder ver que tenía en su trasero, así que giro y giro, igual como lo que haría un cachorro.

Linka se río de lo que hacía su hermano y miro hacia la cámara- Al parecer no sé si hay un secreto para cuidar al nuevo bebé, ninguno de mis hermanos sabe, así que creo no hay una forma correcta, solo espero que con entregarle mucho amor y él me ame.

* * *

Linka estaba recostada en su cama, no estaba durmiendo, solo recostada, solo recordando los eventos que ocurrieron el día anterior, uno de los peores días de su vida, donde su hermano menor, su primer hermano menor la odiaba. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que realizaba para ignorar todo lo ocurrido, los recuerdos de las palabras de sus hermanos, la perseguían, incluso en sus sueños más profundos. Sintió como si la hubiesen atacado con un arma, no con una pistola, donde el dolor te llega matar y desaparecen los problemas, fue algo peor, fue como ser apuñalada por un cuchillo, dejando que sufriera todo el dolor que podía aguantar, un cuchillo que gira provocando aún más dolor, y cuando ya se había acostumbrado y asumir que la navaja estaba ahí, donde quitar el arma sería la mejor solución, pero los cuchillos dejan heridas, donde al sacarlo dejaría una herida abierta, creando un tormento peor que dejar un chuchillo en su lugar, donde hasta la brisa más suave, creaba el peor de las torturas. Así estaba Linka, le habían clavado un chuchillo en su corazón y ella decidió quitar el arma de ahí, dejándola con uno de los sufrimientos más grande que un ser humano podría soportar. Y de tal herida abierta, dejo que entrara una brisa peligrosa, una brisa llamada duda. Ahora dudaba de los sentimientos de cada uno de sus hermanos.

La duda la llevó a sentir soledad, un sentimiento simple, que tiene explicación complicada; la soledad es un invitado que nadie desea, una enfermedad, donde la única cura, es la compañía. Pero qué sucede cuando las personas que te rodean no les interesas. Se sufre aún más la soledad. De esa manera se sentía Linka con toda esta situación.

-Es imposible que sea verdad ¿Cierto? Es imposible que todos mis hermanos me odien.

Tocaron la puerta de Linka y ella dejo que pasaran –Pasen.

-Hola Linka, quería preguntar cómo estabas- resulto que era Lane.

-Si estoy bien, mejor que nunca- mintió Linka con una sonrisa muy forzada.

¡Que bien! Porque quería preguntarte si aún puedes trabajar como mi asistente para un cumpleaños hoy, pero si aún no estas de ánimo, por lo de ayer. Puedo pedir a Luke- dijo Lane -aunque los niños se asustan al verlo, o a Loki, aunque siempre está en su teléfono y no trabaja, quizás a los gemelos, pero ellos quieren estar en el cumpleaños y no trabajar, talvez…

-No te preocupes Lane, puedo trabajar, así puedo distraerme de este cabello- explico Linka.

¡Qué bien! Y no te preocupes por tu cabellos, ya sabes lo que dicen; años de trabajo ponen el cabello blanco, jajajajaja ¿Entendiste?- Linka se rio de manera forzada y con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bien aquí está tu uniforme- con eso Lane le entrego su camiseta negro con unos pantalones cortos también de color negro- saldremos en una horas más ¡Adiós!

-Bien lo que me faltaba, todo el día de ayer vestida de negro y hoy será igual- reflexiono en voz alta Linka.

* * *

Más adelante Linka y Lane fueron a una fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño de cinco años a trabajar en representación de la compañía de Lane "Negocios Graciosos Inc." donde el tema de la fiesta era estilo de circo, unos de los temas favoritos de Lane, que consiste de él vestirse de payaso con una peluca multicolor y contar chistes delante de todos los niños. Claro que él hacia los otros tipos de actividades como hacer animales de globos y malabares, pero cuando se trata de estilo de circo. Contar chistes era su material de oro. El favorito de Linka, también era el estilo de circo, no por los chistes, ella le gustaba a pesar de los chistes. La razón que le encantaba es que Lane usaba un chiste exclusivo, que solo utilizaba para los cumpleaños estilo circo y consiste que hacia un chiste mencionando un pastel, y la tarea de Linka era lanzarle el pastel a la cara de Lane y lo mejor de todo es que le pagaban por hacer eso.

-Bien Linka tu puedes hacer esto, todos lo que tienes que hacer es lanzarle un pastel en la cara de Lane- meditaba Linka en voz alta.

Lane estaba en el escenario contando los típicos chistes que hacía en los cumpleaños –Bien chicos, el trabajo de un payaso es tan fácil, como comer pastel- Lane dijo la palabra 'pastel' lo cual era hora de lanzar el pastel. Linka caminaba lista para lanzarle el pastel.

- _ **¿Crees que lanzarme un pastel en la cara hará que tengas una mejor relación conmigo?**_ \- escucho Linka alguien que sonaba igual que Lane.

-¿Lane?- Linka cuestiono lo que escucho y sin darse cuenta, se tropezó con una lata de crema batida que había usado sobre el pastel. Su tropiezo provoco que se callera al suelo y se deslizara por todo el suelo hasta caerse al lado izquierdo del escenario y sobre todos los regalos –Lo siento- dijo Linka con todo su cabello en su cara, ya que se le había caído su broche- denme un segundo para colocar mi broche en su lugar y volvemos a hacer esto- Linka coloco su broche nuevamente en su lugar y se levantó, esperando de volver a repetir la rutina, pero lo que ocupo para sujetar su cabello no fue su broche, era un moño de regalo que recogió por accidente. Tal moño no pudo sujetar su cabello por mucho tiempo, así que se soltó solo, provocando que su cabello le cubriera nuevamente su rostro- Rayos ¿Dónde está ese broche? – grito Linka a ciegas mientras seguía caminando, sin mirar donde pisaba piso nuevamente la misma lata y callo sobre el mismo pastel y se deslizo hacia el lado derecho del escenario hasta llegar al centro del escenario justo delante de Lane.

-Lo siento- dijo nuevamente Linka y todos comenzaron a reír, tanto niños como adultos. Linka sintió algo de alegría, una sensación de gracia, por haber hecho reír a una multitud de personas, voltio para ver a Lane, para ver si estaba alegre por los resultados de su presentación, pero su rostro no estaba alegre, al contrario se veía un poco molesto.

-Ni siquiera sirves como asistente, para los cumpleaños de niños. Y no es un chiste- Linka recordó la pesadilla que tuvo la noche anterior e imaginaba que Lane estaba molesto por ser una horrible asistente, Linka se dio la media vuelta y los rostros de todos los niños habían sido reemplazados por los rostros de todos sus hermanos mayores y los adultos habían sido reemplazado por los menores. Las miradas de sus hermanos riéndose de ella, solo le hizo recordar el final de su pesadilla, las risas burlescas que hicieron sus hermanos antes de abandonarla.

Linka entro en un estado de pánico, recordando todo lo que había sufrido por aquella pesadilla. Hizo la única cosa que pudo pensar en ese momento, huir, salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

-Linka ¿A dónde vas?- grito Lane a ver su hermanita corriendo del lugar, miro al público – Bueno, esa fue nuestra presentación de hoy Feliz Cumpleaños ¡Nos vemos para la próxima! –Lane trato de salir lo más rápido posible para alcanzar, pero fue interrumpido por una oleada de padres que solo querían contratar los servicios de 'Negocios Graciosos inc.'

-¿Están libre el 15 de este mes?

-Tengo trillizos ¿Pueden trabajar por tres horas? Les pagara cinco veces más.

-¿Hacen cumpleaños estilo espacial?

* * *

Linka corrió lo más rápido que podía ocultándose de sus problemas. Recordó las palabras de Lars "Me alegro no tener hermanas, que las niñas son molestosas, y desearía nunca tener una". _Todos me desprecian por ser niña ¿Por qué debo ser odiada por ser una niña?_

Hay lecciones duras que uno aprende en su vida, que no son justas, pero así es la vida; una lección que Linka había aprendido hace mucho tiempo. No todas las personas nacen iguales.

Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo. El señor Loud estuvo gritando por toda la casa que una fuente se había roto, lo cual la pequeña Linka de tres años no entendía por qué todo el alboroto, de que una fuente de la cocina se rompiera. Si en la casa todo siempre se rompe.

-¡El bebé ya viene!

¿¡Qué!?- gritaron todos.

-Papá, no que el bebé llegaría para el próximo mes- pregunto Loki.

-Sé lo que dije, pero el bebé llegará antes ¡Ahora todos corran!- con eso todos se apresuraron a entrar a la van para ir al hospital.

-¡Esto es genial! El bebé estará con nosotros- dijo Luke.

-Es como si ya quiere conocernos-dijo Lane

-Espero tener una hermanita- comentó Linka.

-Espero que le guste jugar mucho.

-¡Niños! Los bebés que llegan antes no son buenas noticias- Dijo su padre.

-Pero no es que siempre dicen 'cuanto antes mejor'- dijo Loni.

-No para los bebés, los bebés nacen antes. Pueden nacer enfermos.

-¡Oh no!- se preocuparon todos.

* * *

Toda la familia estaba esperando afuera en la sala de espera. El señor Loud solo caminaba dando vueltas sin parar, los niños estaban jugando en la con los juguetes que les ofrecía el hospital, de esa manera evitar de preocuparse que el nuevo miembro de la familia Loud podía nacer enfermo o peor.

Cuando el doctor de Rita salió para decir las noticias del bebé, todos fueron inmediatamente para escuchar las noticias- Bueno señor Loud, déjame felicitarlo. Hoy acaba de nacer su hijo.

-Gracias al cielo- cayó de rodillas por la felicidad el señor Loud y todos los niños celebraron, excepto una niña que parecía estar triste a punto de llorar.

-Oye Linka, sabíamos que querías a una hermanita, pero no te preocupes.

-Un hermanito- todos se quedaron callados y trataron de consolarla, ya que estaban preparado para la posibilidad que tuvieran a un niño, en vez de una niña

-Doctor ¿tiene algo malo mi hijo por nacer prematuramente?- pregunto el señor Loud asegurándose que ninguno de sus hijos escuchara.

-Al parecer todo está en orden, lo cual es un milagro que no tuviera algún problema, pero aun necesitaría hacer algunos exámenes para confirmarlo.

-¡Qué bien!

-Sin embargo- dijo el doctor – Va necesitar ayuda en el futuro.

-¿Qué? Pero si me dijo que estaba bien.

-Bueno sí, todo parece estar bien. Sus órganos vitales están perfectos y al parecer no tiene ningún tipo de problema que tendría un bebé si naciera en estas condiciones.

-Entonces ¿Qué tiene?

-Bueno, necesitara ayuda para enfrentarse a las personas que lo juzgaran por su apariencia.

* * *

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Se ve tan raro

-Me asusta, los bebes deben ser lindos.

-Me da un poco de escalofríos.

-Está muy pálido. Le falta un poco de sol.

-Estuvo mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

-Parece un alienígena.

-Un hermano alienígena ¡Eso sería genial!

¡Niños ya basta! es su hermano- dijo su padre- Linka quieres saludar a tu hermanito

La palabra 'hermano' sonaba repetidamente en la mente de Linka, como un eco. Linka estaba en la puerta de la habitación algo nerviosa, pero reunió la fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia la camilla en que su madre y su hermanito estaban

\- Mi hermano- decía Linka impactada.

-Oye Linka, no te preocupes. Los niños también son lindos.

-Si aún se pueden jugar con ellos.

-O hacer las cosas que las chicas le gustan hacer.

-Mi herma… mi hermanito ¡Esta mejor!- Linka lloro y todos se quedaron quietos, ya que nadie estaba esa respuesta de Linka- tenía miedo… que mi hermanito estaría enfermo, pero ahora… ahora está mejor- dijo felizmente con toda su cara llena de lágrimas, ya que su nuevo hermanito había sobrevivido. Se acercó para verlo mejor y lo vio algo. Algo más que un niño con cabello negro, más que un bebé con un color de piel muy inusual. Lo que ella vio fue a un hermanito. Tal vez no era igual que sus hermanos o igual a ella, pero en la casa Loud eso no importaba. Lo que importaba es que cada uno sea, como es en realidad.

-¿Y cómo se llama? o le seguiremos llamando bebé- pregunto Luke.

-¿Bebé es un nombre? Sería el nombre más tierno de todos- dijo Loni.

-Bueno, su padre y yo, ya habíamos pensado en un nombre para el bebé. Chicos y Linka, les presentó a su hermano nuevo Lars Loud.

-¡Vaya! Un nuevo hermano para contar chistes.

-Un nuevo hermano para jugar- Así todos estaban alegres de la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, en especial de la joven más.

-Bienvenido a la familia Lars. Jugaremos juntos, comeremos juntos y aunque a veces vamos a pelear, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te defenderé. Porque eso es lo que hace una hermana mayor.

* * *

Era de noche en la casa Loud y era hora que se supone que todos deberían estar durmiendo, en especial los niños, pero los únicos que estaban durmiendo eran Linka y Lars. Linka como un ángel durmiendo y Lars durmiendo como… si Lars estuviera despierto, pero recostado en su cofre/cama, ya que era difícil diferenciar si Lars estaba despierto o dormido. Los demás se reunieron en la habitación de Loki y Loni, para una reunión de emergencia convocado por Lynn. Algunos estaban preguntando qué estaba ocurriendo, otros estaban furiosos por interrumpir la hora de dormir.

-Bien chicos, como petición de nuestro hermano Lynn- hablo Loki un poco molesto por la hora que tenía que hacer tal reunión- hemos realizado una reunión y como solicito Lynn, esta reunión se tenía que realizar sin Linka ni Lars. Ahora le cederé la palabra y espero que todos se queden callados para escucharlo. Y recuerden cuanto más antes él hable, más rápido podemos ir a dormir.

-Gracias hermano- Dijo Lynn, aclaro su garganta –Bien todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí.

-¡Yo no!- respondió Loni – ¡Oh no! Esta es una intervención sobre mi problema con la bebida ¿Verdad?

-Loni tu no bebes.

-¡Lo sé! no bebo ningún tipo de bebida. Ese es mi problema. Lo único que bebo son la gaseosa, el té y los jugos.

-Loni, la gaseosa y el té son bebidas- aclaro Levi.

-Entonces… ¿Lo que estás diciendo es que sí tengo problemas con la bebida?

-¡Basta! –Gritó Lynn – Estamos aquí para hablar sobre Linka.

-¿Linka? ¿Acaso ella tiene problemas con la bebida?- pregunto Leif.

-¡Nadie de aquí tiene problemas con la bebida!

-Mira quien lo dice. Él que solo toma bebidas energéticas- dijo Lexx.

-¡Ya cállense! Quiero hablar de Linka. Ella está comportando muy rara todos los días, después de su cita con Lars.

-La cita fue ayer.

-Lo cual lo hace aún más raro.

-Creo que Lynn tiene razón- dijo Lane- hoy Linka renuncio a 'Negocios Graciosos'

-¿En serio?

-Sí, incluso devolvió su placa- dijo Lane mostrando la placa de Linka- y su arma- mostrando una pistola de fuego.

-¡Pero que rayos!

-¡Aleja esa cosa!

-¡Lane! Los asistentes no deben llevar armas.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres que se lo devuelva a Linka?

-¡NOOO! – gritaron todos.

-¡Tira esa cosa! – con eso Lane oculto el arma.

-Ahora volviendo al tema ¿No notaron nada raro en Linka?

-Bueno hoy tenia lecciones de bajo conmigo- dijo Luke- pero decidió pasar. Cuando le pregunte porque, solo me dijo; Que me estaba haciendo perder el tiempo. Le dije que no era verdad, pero se fue.

-Le pedí que si podía probar una prenda que estaba haciendo y se disculpaba por cada error que yo hacía. Como si fuera su culpa.

-Bien, bien Linka actuó raro hoy día- respondió Loki- pero no significa que sea por su cita.

-Pero no te acuerdas que llego muy enojada.

-Sí, pero no te acuerdas que ella perdono a Lars. Linka es una chica muy dura, no es como las otras chicas que lloran por todo.

-Mira, sé que piensan que Linka es genial para ser una chica. Pero déjame decirles que no es tan abierta de mente como se imaginan.

-¿Y hablaste con ella?

-Bueno sí. Trate.

* * *

Lynn recién había llegado de su casa después de haber corrido. No porque estuviese preparándose para una maratón o algo por el estilo, sino para mantener su condición física. Normalmente Lynn iría a tomar una ducha después de haber sudado, pero quiso antes ver como estaba Linka. Ya que aún tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba en su lugar. Normalmente Linka estaría jugando con León a cualquier cosa. Fue a espiar a Linka. Vio a León jugando dando vueltas con un martillo en su mano. Algo normal que haría León, pero al observar a Linka, vio temor en sus ojos como si tenía miedo a León y ella tomo una escoba y parecía que estaba tratando de quitar el martillo de León. Lynn lo único que se preguntaba era ¿Por qué?

Lynn espero que Linka terminara de jugar con León para así hablar con ella y saber que le sucedía. Cuando ella puso a León en su cuna, ya que el pobre se había quedado dormido, después de haber jugado por mucho tiempo. Con eso Linka salió de la habitación y Lynn hizo su jugada.

-Oye Linka.

-Si Lynn que necesitas.

-Oye te he notado algo rara.

-Así, no lo he notado- dijo Linka, pero evitando contacto visual con Lynn.

Al ver eso Lynn. Se puso más serio- Linka, dime qué te pasa.

-Nada

-Solo dime

-¿Por qué necesitas que saberlo?

-Para así ayudarte

-No es tu obligación ayudarme

-¡Sí, sí lo es!

-¡NO, no lo es!

-¡Sí, sí lo es!

-Necesito estar a solas- dijo Linka para terminar la pelea y evitó seguir con la discusión.

* * *

Incluso traté de hablar con Lars.

* * *

-Bien Lars he sido muy paciente sobre este asunto- dijo Lynn desde su cama, cuando debería estar durmiendo- dime ¿Qué le hiciste a Linka?

-Acaso ella no me perdono, quieres olvidar el asunto, es cosa entre Linka y yo, y de nadie más.

-Bien Lars, estoy dispuesto a negociar.

Lars se levantó de su cofre igual como lo hubiese hecho un vampiro-¿Qué quieres negociar?

-Tú me dices lo qué paso y cambio te daré mi suspensorio de la suerte- Dijo Lynn- Eh ¿Qué te parece?

-Buenas noches Lynn- Lars se acostó de inmediatamente.

* * *

-¡Rechazo mi suspensorio de la suerte! ¿Quién hace eso?

-Lynn creo que estas muy obsesionado sobre Linka. Mira qué tal si le damos unos días a Linka y si esta rara, lo hablamos

-Bien- respondió insatisfechamente Lynn.

-De acuerdo si nadie más quiere hablar, terminemos esta sesión y vámonos a dormir.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones, todos excepto Lynn, que fue a la cocina a beber algo, lo primero que pudiese encontrar, tomo un poco de jugo de naranja y reflexiono sobre las cosas que había dicho Loki, de que estaba obsesionado con Linka. Decidió ir directamente a su habitación, así que iba a subir la escalera, pero en ese momento. Alguien colocó un saco en su cabeza, le golpearon a en las piernas, le golpearon en la cabeza con algo de metal y perdió conciencia.

* * *

Luego cuando Lynn despertó. No podía ver absolutamente nada, ya que aún tenía el saco en su cabeza ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntaba Lynn.

Le sacaron el saco de su cabeza. Le tomo varios segundos acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, cuando se acostumbro se dio cuenta que estaba en el sótano de la casa, amarrado en la silla, donde sus extremidades habían sido atados por cinta adhesiva de aluminio y su pecho estaba atado a la silla, por lo que parecía ser sus pantalones. Además Lynn no llevaba pantalones. Aparecieron tres personas, los culpables de su secuestro. Eran sus hermanos menores Leif, Lexx y Levi – Lynn te preguntaras por qué te trajimos aquí- dijo Lexx.

-Sí, pero la verdad es quiero saber ¿Por qué me quitaron mis pantalones?

-No teníamos una soga para amarrarte a tu silla, así que decidimos usar tus pantalones, ya que eran lo más grande que pudimos conseguir.

-¿Y por qué me secuestraron?

-Queríamos hablar contigo en privado.

-¿Y por eso me secuestraron?

-Bueno nos hubieras escuchado si te lo pidiéramos.

-Para ser franco. Sí.

-…Interesante… ¡Vaya!... Esto hace toda esta situación un poco incomoda.

-Si sobre todo lo de quitarme los pantalones.

-Oye agradece que no te quitáramos tu ropa interior y usarlo de mordaza

-Tenemos que hablar un asunto muy importante y es sobre Linka

-¿Linka?

-Veras algo… pasó- los tres pequeños se pusieron tristes- Antes de la cita, la vida solía ser simple.

-Así era nuestra vida.

-Solo teníamos que saber, lo que ya sabíamos. En otras palabras todo de todo- comentó Levi.

-Pero después de esa cita, la oscuridad se acercó- aclaro Leif

-Hemos tratado de pelear contra esa oscuridad- aportó Lexx a la conversación

-Pero ya conoce nuestros rostros y está contaminando nuestras almas

-Y no sabemos si lo soportaremos- decía con temor Levi.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Dime qué les está sucediendo?! – pregunto preocupadamente Lynn, por el estado en que estaban sus hermanitos.

-Veras Linka… Linka. No puedo decirlo- dijo con miedo Lexx- dilo tu Levi.

-Veras desde la cita Linka ha cambiado…

-¿Cómo ha cambio? - Preguntó Lynn- está más triste enojada, miedosa.

-… ha cambiado nuestros cuentos para dormir.

-¿Qué?- impactado dijo Lynn, ya que no esperaba tal respuesta

-Es verdad, querido hermano mis paradojas nocturnas, que eran perfectas, ya que optimizaban tiempo, fue reemplazado por historias de dragones y otros seres mitológicos que no existen. Lo cuales son una total pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Sí! a mí me reemplazo todas las historias geniales de peleas, en un montón de cuentos sobre niñerías y otras cosas cursis.

-Y mis cuentos largos, se… discúlpame- dijo Lexx conteniendo el dolor en su pecho- … mis cuentos se volvieron en historias de diez segundos. Esa es la peor tortura de todos.

-Sí, creemos que tienes razón, el día de ayer Linka no nos leyó ningún cuento- explicaba Leif- pero la dejamos pasar, ya que había tenido una noche complicada con todo el asunto de la cita y lo de su cabello negro.

-Pero hoy cuando nos leyó nuestros cuentos ¡Todo cambio!

-No había pasión en esas historias

-Todo que luchamos, todo lo nos esforzamos. Lo hacemos día tras día, para escuchar sus cuentos.

-Pero algo paso a nuestros cuentos y no lo soportamos.

-No creen que están exagerando un poco- dijo Lynn.

-¡Por qué crees que no estamos durmiendo ahora! – grito Lexx

-No podemos dormir sin un cuento decente.

-¿Y por qué no le piden a otro que les lea un cuento?

-Si claro quien leerá bien un cuento ¿Tú?

-Oye yo también puedo pensar en cuentos.

-Claro pongamos eso en prueba. Dime una paradoja.

-De acuerdo- Lynn pensó por unos segundos- Si un hombre tiene un detector de mentiras que explotará si es que miente. Ahora el hombre dice "El detector de mentira explotara" ¿Qué pasará? - al finalizar Lynn sintió un poco de orgullo de haber pensado en tal paradoja y lo único que tenía que esperar era que su hermano menor se tragará las palabras que le había dicho.

-¿Eso es todo?- respondió insatisfactoriamente Levi,

-Bueno… ¿Si?- pregunto Lynn, ya que no entendía porque seguía molesto.

-No veo la paradoja.

-¡Qué! Es simple, El hombre está mintiendo por lo que la maquina explota, pero resultó que sí explotó. Por lo que el hombre dijo la verdad

-Eres un tonto. Un polígrafo es cien por ciento pseudociencia. Lo único que mide es cambio en el pulso, en la presión sanguínea, en la respiración y la sudoración. Elementos que no tienen relación con la acción de mentir. El homo sapiens sapiens es un ser complejo, solo con estar nervioso hará que la maquina reaccione. Por ende tu supuesto 'paradoja'- dijo Levi haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo la palabra paradoja- es un insulto mayor que los cuentos de dragones de Linka.

-De acuerdo no hace falta las palabras sucias- respondió molestamente Lynn- ¿Y qué quieren que haga?

-Tenemos una idea de cómo hacer mejor a Linka, pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Por qué la mía?

-Necesitamos a alguien que la conozca de toda la vida a Linka y como nosotros solamente la conocemos el largo de nuestras vidas y tú eres el único de los mayores que está preocupada por ella. Eso te hace el candidato prefecto. También estaba Loni, pero por obvias razones, eres la mejor elección.

-Bien estoy dentro ¿Qué necesita que haga?

-Necesitamos que hables con Linka.

-Pero chicos, ya lo he intentado y ella huye de la discusiones.

-Por eso le daremos una razón para no huir. Le daremos una razón para que esté contigo.

-¿Y cómo planean hacer eso?

-Déjamelo todo a mí- dijo Lexx con una sonrisa malicioso y provoco que Lynn tragara saliva por los nervios.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo comenzó como cualquier día en la casa Loud. Pero para Linka el día era igual que el día anterior. Dudaba sobre los sentimientos de sus hermanos. Por lo que ella decidió de evitar hacer las cosas que los hermanos de su sueño, le molestaban. Por lo que el día anterior no tuvo ningún comentario en las series con Loki. Pidió perdón al modelar para Loni. No quería más clases de música con Luke, renuncio 'negocios graciosos' en especial por lo que sufrió en el último cumpleaños y no por la caída, sino por la mirada de Lane.

Con los hermanos menores cambio sus historias. Como Leif se imaginaba a ella en sus historias, ella evitó cualquier tipo de violencia. Con Lexx trato de hacer las historias cortas, ya que según para él, esperaba que alguno lo matara, por lo que decidió hacer un cuento corto. Por ultimo con Levi, como las historias le daban derrame cerebral, trató de hacer historias creativas y no las típicas paradojas que le contaba.

Aun con todos esos esfuerzos no se sentía feliz. Aun se sentía como la rechazada de la familia. En especial con sus hermanos más cercanos en edad. Con Lars, después de la disculpa que ella ofreció, ella no ha hablado con él, ya que no importaba, ya que él la odiaba. Con Lynn, ella tuvo una discusión con él, no una discusión con puños que siempre disfrutaban, sino una con palabras.

Después de varios minutos reflexionando, solo hizo una cosa. Busco su tabla de la hermandad, lo miro por varios minutos y decidió lanzarlo a la basura. Ya que sus hermanos en el sueño tenían razón sobre esa tabla, que era un chiste. Solo le quedaba aceptar la realidad.

Unos segundos después alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de Linka de una patada, lo cual provocó que se asustara y se callera al piso. Miro quien fue y era Leif, quien abrió la puerta.

-¿Que rayos fue eso Leif?

-¡Una emergencia! – en ese momento Levi y Lexx, tenían a Lynn sobre una camilla de primeros auxilios- Mira la rodilla de Lynn.

La rodilla de Lynn estaba toda ensangrentada, hinchado y dislocado.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos le pasó?!

-Bueno…

* * *

-¿Estás seguro para esto hermano?- pregunto Leif a Lynn.

-Si es por Linka ¡Lo hare! – comienza cuando estés listo Lexx.

Resulta que Lexx estaba en su coche militar de juguete a una gran distancia de Lynn.

-Bien Lynn, prepárate que no tendré piedad.

-Espero que sea así- Lynn extendió su pierda donde el vehículo pasaría.

Lexx presiono el acelerador a fondo, avanzo a toda velocidad a la dirección donde estaba la pierna de Lynn y… el resto es historia.

* * *

-Bueno… me caí de las escaleras- mintió Lynn con una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Qué! ¿Y así te hiciste esa herida? Bueno no importa. Póngalo en mi cama. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Con eso dejaron a Lynn en la cama de Linka y se retiraron de su habitación, tal como habían planeado.

-Espero que esto funcione.

* * *

Linka trato la rodilla de Lynn, aunque no era la peor herida que él haya tenido, pero si en los mejores diez. Pero con los años de experiencia de Linka, mejorar la lesión de Lynn era un juego de niños.

-Bien hice todo lo que pude con esa rodilla, pero con tu historial médico de heridas, estarás mejor muy pronto.

-¡Bien!- con eso Lynn se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta de manera que Linka no pudiera abrir la puerta, ya que la puerta de la habitación de Linka, solo se abre hacia dentro- Porque es hora de que hablemos.

-¡Lynn déjame pasar! – contesto enojadamente Linka.

-No puedo, tengo una rodilla herida- dijo sonriendo y haciéndose el tonto sobre la situación.

-No te hagas el gracioso y déjame salir.

-No hasta que hablemos.

-Como te dije ayer ¡No es tu problema!

-Y como yo te dije ¡Si lo es!

-¿Por qué es tan importante?

-¡Por qué soy tu hermano mayor! – Gritó Lynn dejando a Linka sin palabras- ¡Los hermanos, son amables! ¡Los hermanos protegen! ¡Los hermanos ayudan a criar para que sus hermanos y hermanas sean mejor persona! Y tú, eres mi hermanita menor. ¡Mi deber es servir! ¡Mi deber es ayudarte! ¡Mi deber es salvarte de todo peligro! Y no por obligación, sino por amor. Eso es lo que hace un hermano mayor.

Linka no soporto más y comenzó a llorar. Después de unos varios segundos Lynn empezó a sentirse un poco culpable de hacer llorar a su hermanita, pero ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

Primero Lynn tomo la mano de Linka –Mira Linka, si no quieres decirme lo que te pasa. Está bien. No lo necesito saber. Pero eso jamás me evitara que trate en ayudarte. Es la ley de todo hermano mayor. Vas a tener que lidiar con eso por toda tu vida.

Con esas palabras Linka se apoyó en los brazos de su hermano y siguió llorando. Durante ese momento Linka se sintió querida, después de los últimos días, al fin se sintió querida. Toda inseguridad, miedo y preocupación había desaparecido. La única cosa que ella sintió fue el amor puro de su hermano.

\- Te lo diré- Lynn solo la miro confundido – Te diré todo.

-Me alegro, me alegro que me dejes ayudarte- Lynn la siguió abrazando.

-Sí que me conoces.

-Así es, te conozco bien y sé que tus técnicas funcionan bien. Hasta contigo- dijo orgullosamente Lynn.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de las tres 'C' de Linka Loud para ser un hermano(a) mayor.

-Tonto. Es 'CCG' Confianza. Cariño. Y si todo lo demás falla: Galletas.

-Talvez eso sirva con tus hermanos. Pero para mi hermana, necesito mejorar esas siglas- Linka solo la miro confundida – Si tres 'C' Confianza. Cariño. Y si todo lo demás falla: Chocolate.

-Sí que me conoces bien Lynn- siguió apoyándose sobre el pecho de su hermano, ya que no quería estar en ninguna parte más que en ese lugar- ¿Me puedes dar el chocolate?

-Qué clase de hermano sería si no te los diera.

Así fue como Lynn pudo hacer que Linka contara. No por haciéndola recordar que había fallado como hermana mayor. Sino recordándola que ella también tiene hermanos mayores, que estarían dispuestos a ayudarla.

* * *

Después de la conmovedora escena entre Linka y Lynn. Era la hora de la verdad. Linka por fin estaba lista para decir todo.

-Bien Lynn ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, soy todo oído- dijo Lynn. Inmediatamente se preparó para el momento de la verdad _Bien Lynn Loud estuviste preparándote para esto. No hay nada que te pueda sorprender_ pensó Lynn.

Linka tomo un gran respiro. Luego comenzó a gruñir de furia-Estoy celosa de esa cosa que tienen ustedes los hombres.

-De acuerdo…- _no estaba preparado para esto_ pensó Lynn, asustado por el incómodo tema que tendría que hablar.

-Esa extraña habilidad de los niños de perdonar rápidamente aunque te haya hecho algo horrible.

Lynn se alivió un poco, ya que evitó hablar sobre un tópico muy complicado de hablar- Espera ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Verás, estuve molesta con Lars por algo que hizo, pero después de la cita hable con Clydia y aunque no supo que decir, me dijo que quizás no era para tanto lo que hizo Lars. Ya que era una cosa que los chicos hacen y yo estaba sobreexagerando y con el tiempo lo olvidaría, hasta el punto de reírnos del momento- explico Linka – y decidí perdonar a Lars por adelantado. Pero aún me siento molesta de todo lo que ocurrió.

-¿Y Por qué Clydia pensó que te reirías sobre eso?- pregunto Lynn.

-Ella lo asemejo a la pelea que tuve con ella, cuando ella fue a la escuela usando la misma blusa que yo.

Lynn pensó lo que más podía recordar de ese día, era de un año atrás, quizás dos. Lo recordaba ya que en esa época Lynn aún estaba en la primaria, por ende en la misma escuela que Linka- Creo que recuerdo algo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Lars?

-Bueno como fue una de las peleas más grandes que tuvimos nosotras dos y estuvimos enojadas por un buen tiempo. Pero ahora, cada vez que recordamos esa pelea, nos reímos de las tontas que fuimos. Pienso que eso nos pasara, a Lars y a mí. Pero no puedo perdonarlo, simplemente no puedo y estoy algo molesta por no poder perdonar fácilmente.

-Linka, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero tú perdonas las cosas fácilmente.

-Linka solo lo miro molesta, ya que no creía ninguna palabra- Claro que si- respondió sarcásticamente

-Pero si es verdad. Te lo demostrare- - Pregunta: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron enojadas tú y Clydia, sobre la blusa?

-Fácil, fue un día lunes. En esa semana Clydia y yo no hablamos hasta la semana siguiente. Así que estuvimos enojadas por una semana.

-Error- dijo Lynn, lo cual Linka no entendía lo que dijo- Clydia estuvo enojada por una semana. Tú estuviste por menos tiempo

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí. Lo recuerdo porque yo estuve viendo esa pelea.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Linka, ya que no se acordaba de esos detalles.

-Sí, fue en la hora de almuerzo. Accidentalmente cambiamos nuestros almuerzos en casa.

* * *

Hace uno o dos años atrás, en la cafetería de la escuela de Royal Woods. Linka estaba sentada en una mesa con varias compañeras de clases, pero no había señal de Clydia. En un segundo apareció Lynn con una bolsa de papel.

Linka, creo que nos cambiaron nuestros almuerzos.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Linka,

-Bastante. Solo míralo esto- empezó a sacar cada cosa que había en su bolsa- Una botella de agua embotellada, un emparedado de atún con mayonesa y una manzana.

-Eso también puede ser tu almuerzo.

-Veamos tu bolsa- le quito la bolsa a Linka, inspecciono lo que había- un emparedado de carne y… eso es todo.

-Bien, me convenciste- así procedieron a cambiar sus almuerzos.

-Oye Link, ¿Dónde está Clydia?

-Ella fue a visitar a su nana que estaba en el hospital- explicaba Linka a su hermano- faltó toda la mañana, pero vendrá ahora en el almuerzo, ya que tenemos un examen después del almuerzo.

-¿Ella tiene una excusa para faltar a clases y a un examen, y no lo aprovecha? Que tonta.

-Bueno Lynn, a diferencia de ti. Ella es una buena estudiante, es una persona decente, responsable y sobre todo…- Linka desvió un poco su vista y jadeo por lo que vio- … ¡Una desgraciada!

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Lynn y todas sus compañeras al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicas- apareció Clydia vestida con la misma ropa que Linka- ¿Cómo están tod…?- abrió la boca al ver a Linka con el misma ropa.

Todas las compañeras en la mesa jadearon al ver a ambas chicas y todos estaban en absoluto silencio. Hasta que Lynn rompió el silencio- ¡Vaya Clydia! Llevas el mismo vestido que Linka.

Ese último comentario de Lynn provoco temor a las compañeras que estaban en la mesa, ya que sabían que una pelea iba a comenzar y ninguna quería estar cerca. Una de las chicas lanzo su tenedor lo más fuerte posible, tan fuerte que le llego a alguien provocando un gran grito de dolor- ¡Ups! Que tonta se me cayó el tenedor ¿Alguien me ayuda a recogerlo?- con eso todas se fueron rápidamente, excepto Lynn que no entendía que pasaba.

-Eso fue raro. Pero debo decirles que a ambas les queda bien, parecen hasta hermanas.

-Hermana con esta ladrona de identidad.

-¿Qué?- se preguntó Lynn.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Clydia- ¿Qué haces tú vestida así?

-Así me visto siempre.

-Pero te dije que me iba a vestir así hoy, si ésta es tu ropa.

-Lo sé. Ibas a usarlo ¡En tu casa!

-Iba a probarlo en público.

-Chicas ¿Cuál es el problema de que se vistan igual?

-¡¿Cuál es el problema?! El problema que ella me traiciono y me quito mi estilo

-¿Tú estilo? Pff ¡Por favor! Tu armario tiene un solo estilo si es la única ropa que tienes.

Linka jadeo del shock por ese último comentario- ¡Como te atreves! Me traicionas y ahora insultas mi armario- ambas se gruñeron entre si- ¡No te quiero ver ahora!

-Yo tampoco.

-Vámonos Lynn, iré a comer en tu mesa.

Lynn aun no entendía que fue lo que paso, pero decidió ignorarlo y fue a su mesa de siempre a comer, junto con Linka.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa juntos con los compañeros de Lynn. Ellos estaban comiendo y hablando entre sí, no le dieron ninguna importancia que estaba Linka en la mesa. Mientras que Lynn sacó su almuerzo y procedió a comer su emparedado de carne. Por otro lado Linka aún estaba furiosa por la pelea.

-Lynn, no quiero hablar sobre el tema. Así que no me preguntes nada sobre el tema ¿De acuerdo?

-No quiero hablar. Si solo te comes tu comida en silencio seria perfect…

-¡Esta bien!- interrumpió Linka –si tanto insistes hablare- respondió Linka a pesar de que nadie le pidió que hablara- puedes creer lo que hizo Clydia.

-Linka, no me importa.

-Es como si no le importara las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Linka, de verdad, no me importa.

Así Linka se quejó de varios aspectos de Clydia por muchos minutos, y Lynn le respondía:

-Linka por última vez, no me importa.

-Pero pensándolo fríamente, creo que en cierta forma también tengo la culpa.

-No me importa.

Luego Linka comenzó a ver todo desde la perspectiva de Clydia y hablaba todo sobre el asunto, mientras Lynn solo decía que no lo importaba.

-¡Vaya! – Dijo Linka sorprendida- Por primera vez en mi vida siento que puedo ver mejor al mundo y escucharlo todo. ¿Qué me dices Lynn?

-¡NO…Importa! –respondió Lynn, ya estaba furioso. Estuvo escuchando las quejas de Linka durante el almuerzo y sentía que podía estallar por haber escuchado a Linka hablar sobre la pelea sin sentido que tenían ambas.

-Claro, no importa el vestido. Lo que importa es nuestra amistad- Linka le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lynn- ¡Gracias Lynn! Ahora a buscar a Clydia. Adiós Lynn.

Lynn ya agotado se dejó caer en la mesa, ya que no tenía fuerzas, después de escuchar a Linka- Siento que habló como por horas.

-Amigo solo fueron diez minutos- respondió uno de los amigos de Lynn.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuánto? Digo… ¿Cómo?

* * *

-¿Estuve enojada por diez minutos?

-Sí.

-¿Solo por diez minutos?

-Los diez minutos más largos de mi vida.

-¿Qué? Digo… ¿Cómo?

Eso mismo me pregunté yo.

-Es imposible que estuve enojado por ese tiempo tan pequeño.

Aunque te cueste creerlo. Siempre has sido así. Como el incidente con el bate de baseball.

* * *

Un Lynn de nueve años, estaba practicando sus movimientos con el bate dentro de la casa. Sin darse cuenta Linka, de seis años, iba pasando por allí. Lynn practicó y en un instante deja su bate en posición inicial, hace una oscilación y regresa el bate en la posición inicial rápidamente. En ese trayecto golpeó a Linka en la boca haciendo que se le cayeron dos dientes.

Linka estaba en dolor absoluto, mientras Lynn se disculpaba por el accidente.

-Me sacaste los dientes- decía Linka con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento fue un accidente- dijo Lynn preocupado por Linka.

-¡Tonto!, me arruinaste mi sonrisa perfecta- decía Linka enojada- ¡no te quiero ver!- Linka fue huyendo a su habitación.

Lynn se sintió mal. Fue caminando lentamente, sintiendo toda la culpa de sus acciones hacia la habitación de Linka se demoró un poco menos de un minuto, en llegar a la habitación de Linka y toco su puerta.

-Pasa- dijo Linka desde dentro de la habitación.

Lynn entro a la habitación, cabizbajo, ya que se sentía horrible, por lo que paso, y sabía que sería imposible conseguir el perdón de Linka- Linka en serio que lo…- Lynn quedo confundido por lo que pasó. Resulta que Linka estaba en su cama en pijama, en la mitad de la tarde.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- pregunto Lynn.

-Quiero ir a dormir para recibir dinero de la hada de los dientes- dijo Linka sonriendo con dos dientes menos- ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo?

-Nop- respondió felizmente.

-Y qué pasó con tu sonrisa perfecta.

-Al diablo con la sonrisa ¡Recibiré dinero!

* * *

-¡Cielos! ¿Acaso pasar tanto tiempo con chicos me dio el poder de perdonar de los chicos? ¡Genial!- Se alegró Linka por su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Sip, piensas como niño sin darte cuenta. Eres como una máquina que eructa, pelea y expulsa gases- respondió Lynn

-En otras palabras; soy única en mi clase- bromeó Linka, pero se puso triste nuevamente- Pero si ese es el caso ¿Por qué sigo molesta con Lars?

-No lo sé ¿Por qué no me cuentas todo desde un principio?

-Bien…- Linka tomó un gran respiro- … todo comenzó cuando llegamos…

Así Linka comenzó a relatar nuevamente la historia de su cita, esta vez a su hermano Lynn. Él escucho todo lo que Linka tuvo que decir y ocasionalmente él la interrumpía con algunas preguntas bastantes familiares

-Entonces ¿Estas molesta con Lars, ya que te dejo sola?- pregunto Lynn al enterarse de la parte donde ella decidió quedarse en quedarse en la mesa más clara y que todos los demás góticos decidieron por la mesa oscura.

-No fue eso. Continuando…

Linka siguió su relato, como mencionado anteriormente recibió viejas preguntas, pero también recibió otros comentarios.

-¡Usaste la goma de mascar para explotar la bombilla! – grito de la emoción Lynn al enterarse de la explosión de la ampolleta.

-Exacto- respondió Linka extendió su brazo y su mano, hasta el punto máximo que llegaba su brazo y Lynn le contestó con un 'choca los cinco'

-Y pensar que nuestros padres nos castigaron por romper las ampolletas.

-¡Sí! y ellos dijeron que era algo estúpido; que nunca nos ayudaría en nuestra vida. Pues adivina qué. Acabo de demostrar lo contrario.

Linka agito su cabeza, ya que se había desviado demasiado de la conversación- bueno después de eso…

Al seguir con la historia. Llegaron a un punto que era normal que un hermano mayor protectivo como Lynn, reaccionaria sobre el incidente de Eric.

-¡ESE CHICO HIZO QUÉ COSA!

-Sí.

-Ya lo verá. Dime ¿Dónde vive ese malnacido?

-No te preocupes de él.

-¿Por qué no?- Lynn trató de pensar en una posible respuesta para su pregunta y se le ocurrió una respuesta- ¿No me digas que sientes algo por él?

-¡NO!- respondió enfurecidamente Linka- La verdad es que alguien me ayudo con él.

-¿Acaso fue Lars? ¿Pero qué pudo hacer él para…? -Lynn se detuvo por un segundo y sintió un poco de asco, por la posible forma de que su débil hermano pudo apartar a Eric de Linka- No me digas… No me digas… ¿Acaso Lars te besó?- Lynn sintió que iba a vomitar.

-¡¿Qué?! –Linka horrorizada por la pregunta de Lynn e incluso ella sintió asco- ¡NO!

-Gracias al cielo- se alivió Lynn- creí que iba a vomitar. Pero al ver tu cara, sé que no fue eso o la otra cosa que temía que había podía pasar.

-¿Qué otra cosa?

-Que estabas enojada porque Lars no te beso- dijo Lynn bromeando.

Linka se sintió mareada, por solo pensar en eso, a pesar de que fue solo una broma- creo que iré a vomitar.

-Vamos fue una broma- dijo Lynn, pero quería volver al tema principal, para saber si ese tal Eric se merecía una paliza o no- y dime que te hizo esa basura de Eric.

-Bueno le dije a Lars sobre Eric.

Después de eso Linka decidió contar lo que paso después, los minutos a solas que estuvo con Eric. Con lo cual, cada segundo que Lynn escuchaba lo que hizo, más ganas tenia de patear su trasero. Pero se alegró con lo que ocurrió cuando Raven intervino y que nada podía hacerlo enojar más, que el miserable de Eric. O al menos eso pensó. Linka contó, lo que dijo Lars, sobre el hecho de que no quería tener hermanas y que no la quería. Y esa fue la razón que llego tan enojada a la casa en ese día. Le contó sobre lo que le aconsejo Clydia. Incluso decidió contar sobre la pesadilla que tuvo.

-Entonces Lynn, eso fue que pasó- suspiró cuando termino de hablar y miro a Lynn preocupada de como reaccionaria. Lynn se veía serio para los ojos de cualquier persona, pero para Linka, era la cara de póker de Lynn, así que no sabía que sentía él.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres perdonarlo?- pregunto Lynn, aun manteniendo su cara seria.

-Sí. Creo que es la cosa más madura que puedo hacer.

-Bien es tu decisión y lo respeto.

Linka tomó la mano de Lynn- Gracias por todo. Eres un gran hermano Lynn.

-De nada Linka. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a patear el trasero de Lars.

-Bien Lynn, suerte- Linka suspiró y se lanzó hacia su cama. Miro hacia la cámara- ¡Vaya! Que día mas largo ¿Verdad? Pero me alegro de todo. Gracias a Lynn, creo que no tendré que soportar más pesadillas. Y lo más importante de todo. Nadie salió lastimad… ¡Esperen un segundo! –Linka se dio cuenta de algo importante - ¿Acaso Lynn dijo qué iba a…?- Linka corrió lo más rápido posible hacia la habitación de Lynn y de Lars. Y vio lo que temía Lynn estaba agarrando a Lars de su camiseta.

-¿¡Cómo te atreviste de decir eso a Linka!?- dijo Lynn con y lanzo a Lars al suelo, y en un instante apareció Linka al frente de él.

-¡Lynn! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Linka

-¿Qué crees? Estoy haciendo que esta sabandija pague por lo que te hizo.

-¿Qué paso con "respeto tu decisión Linka"?- pregunto Linka imitando a Lynn en la última parte.

-Respeto tu decisión. Pero eso no significa que me quedare de brazos cruzados.

-Linka – dijo Lars desde el suelo- le dijiste lo que paso.

-¡Cállate tú!- dijo enfurecidamente Lynn.

-Lynn por favor no lo hagas- dijo Linka abriendo su brazos en orden de proteger a Lars.

-Si Lynn, esto es entre Linka y yo- respondió Lars por detrás.

-¡¿Qué parte del "cállate" no entendiste?! ¡¿El "cálla" o el "te"?!- Lynn fue directamente a golpear a Lars, pero Linka trató de usar toda su fuerza para empujar a Lynn, pero tanto ella como Lynn sabían que eso no sería suficiente. La paliza de Lars sería inevitable.

Linka estaba en una situación desesperante si ella no detenía a Lynn, Lars saldría lastimada y Lynn no era de la clase de personas que se retienen a la hora de pelear, excepto cuando jugaba a pelear o cuando peleaba con Linka. Pero esta situación no era un juego. Lynn iba con todo. Linka solo lo podía mantener por toda la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo. Pero eso no duraría para siempre por lo que trato de pensar de cómo salvar a Lars.

 _¡Vamos Linka! tienes que hacer algo, sino Lars saldrá lastimado. Ya intente con la razón, solo me queda seguir usando mi fuerza. Pero no podré detenerlo. Debo buscar algo en esta habitación que me ayude a detener a Lynn_ Linka miró el lado de Lars de la habitación. _Vamos a ver libros, libros, solamente veo libros. No podré detener con Lynn con eso. A lo más que le podre hacer será un corte de papel. Veamos el lado de Lynn._ Y a Linka le gustó lo que vio Bien un arsenal de instrumentos de deportes. _Debe haber algo útil por aquí. ¿Un bate? No Lynn, sabe cómo esquivar esa cosa ¿Un palo de hockey? Mismo problema ¿Balones? ¿Tenis, futbol, rugby, golf, de hule…? Maldición ninguna de estas cosas me ayudará. Quizás haya otra cosa. Veo una raqueta de tenis. No me servirá. Hay una tabla de surf. No sirve. Mascara de lucha libre. No veo nada que me sirve. Vamos Linka, debe haber algo. Veo el equipo de protección de Lynn, lo único que me dice eso es que no lleva protección. Veo su casco, sus rodilleras, sus coderas, su suspensorio de la suert…_ En ese instante a Linka se dio cuenta que cierta parte del cuerpo de Lynn estaba desprotegido y miro hacia abajo para ver aquella parte. _¡Oh no! ¡Por favor no! ¡No quiero tocar esa cosa! ¡Debe haber algo más! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. Debe haber otra salida, que no sea tener contacto con esa… esa… cosa_. Linka miró hacia atrás y vio a Lars en peligro. Al sentir que no podría mantener a Lynn a raya por mucho tiempo, solo le quedaba una opción. Linka levanto su puño se arrodillo en el piso y usó toda su fuerza para golpear a Lynn.

* * *

Los Loud viven por su apellido. Todos son ruidosos, en su manera: León llora a toda voz, las explosiones de laboratorio de Levi, las discusiones de los gemelos, los gritos de Loki, la risa de Lane al seguir a Loni con una araña de juguete y los gritos de Loni al estar huyendo de una araña de mentira. Incluso para el hermano más bullicioso de todos, Luke. Él tenía el título del Loud más ruidoso de todos. Ya que siempre tocaba su guitarra a niveles súper máximos. Pero ese sonido de súper máximo de Luke no tenía comparación del grito de Lynn después de recibir cierto golpe.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos los Loud se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo y fuero al centro del grito que era en la habitación de Lynn y de Lars, y lo que vieron no fue nada bonito. Lynn estaba en el suelo en posición fetal, agonizando del dolor. Lars con la boca abierta y traumado de por vida, por lo que vio. Y Linka corriendo por la habitación agitando la mano gritando:

-¡ASCO! ¡ASCO! ¡ASCO! ¡ASCO! ¡ASCO! ¡ASCO! ¡ASCO! ¡ASCO! ¡ASCO!

Todos no entendían lo que había ocurrido- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto Loki.

Tanto Linka y Lars no respondieron, ya que cada uno estaba con su dilema. Mientras Lynn en el suelo usaba la fuerza que tenía para hablar.

-Linka… Linka… - pero apenas le salía la voz y no era de menos por ese golpe tan devastador.

¿Qué te hizo Linka?- pregunto Lane.

-Linka… me golpeó… en… mi… rodilla fracturada.

-¡UUUUHHHH!- fue lo único que pudieron responder los hermanos. Resulta que Linka había golpeado la rodilla ensangrentada y dislocada que tenía Lynn, hecho por el auto militar de Lexx. Y por el tamaño del grito. Fue muy doloroso.

-Creo que tengo algo de la costra en mis manos- seguía quejándose Linka.

-Linka ¿Por qué hiciste cosa tan horrible?- pregunto Luke.

-Si Linka eso fue un golpe bajo, más bajo que un golpe bajo, jajajaajaja ¿Entendieron?

-¡Ahora no Lane!- gritaron todos.

-Lo golpeé ya que iba a golpear a Lars.

Lynn trataba de levantarse, usaba lo que le quedaba de fuerza, pero se había acostumbrado un poco al dolor -Si lo iba a golpear por lo que le dijo Linka.

-¿Y qué exactamente fue lo que te dijo Linka?- todos miraron a Lars, esperando una respuesta.

-¡Nada! – respondió Lars con una sonrisa. Y todo se dieron cuenta que estaba mintiendo. Porque todos creían más a Lynn que a Lars en ese momento y además por el hecho de que Lars estaba sonriendo.

-Dijo a sus amigos que no tenía hermana.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron todos.

-Eso es tonto, Lars tiene a Linka- dijo Loni, apuntando a lo obvio.

-No solo eso, le dijo que se alegraba de no tener hermanas, que las niñas son molestas y que desearía nunca tener una hermana- Lynn repitió las palabras mismas que Lars usó en esa noche- Todo eso se lo dijo al frente de Linka.

En ese momento las caras de todos sus hermanos se enojaron y todos apretaron un puño en sus manos- ¡Qué le dijiste que cosa a Linka! – todos miraron a Lars con fuego en sus ojos. Incluso Loni y León, que no era normal ver así a ellos dos. Lars lo único que hizo fue tragar saliva, ya que todos sus hermanos lo estaban viendo de una manera horrible y al parecer todos querían reaccionar igual que Lynn.

-¿Linka por qué no dijiste nada?

-Porque sé que los chicos son así. Se insultan y luego…

-Espera un minuto- interrumpió Luke a Linka- crees que es lo mismo insultar a alguien que decir que esa atrocidad.

-¿Acaso ustedes no dicen esas cosas?

-Claro que no. Una cosa es insultar algún aspecto. Pero es muy distinto decir que te odia en tu cara y que no lo niegue.

Linka sonrió por unos segundos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Ósea que ninguno de ustedes me odia.

-Claro que no.

-Y nunca dirían algo horrible como lo que dijo Lars.

-¡No!

Linka no pudo contenerse de la alegría de que todos sus hermanos la amaban, después de los días horribles que tuvo. Se sintió tan feliz. Y se lanzó a abrazar a todo sus hermanos- Siento no haberles dicho nada y siento haber cambiado. Lo hice ya que pensaba que me odiaban.

-No te preocupes Linka- respondió Loni- te queremos como eras antes. Así que puedes cambiar el color de tu cabello a blanco.

-Loni, no era eso a lo que me refería. Olvídalo- Linka siguió abrazando a sus hermanos toda alegre.

-¿Eso significa que volverán nuestros cuentos?- gritaron los menores.

-Todos los cuentos que quieran

-¿Volverás a trabajar conmigo?- pregunto Lane.

-Claro que sí.

-Bien, entonces necesitaras eso- Lane le entrego una pistola a Linka. Y todos se alejaron.

-Lane, ¿Qué rayos?

-¡Ooh! Me estas devolviendo a Honey- dijo Linka abrazando la pistola.

-¿Te gusta esa cosa?

-¿Y por qué no? Es de suiza. El país del chocolate.

-Por qué es peligrosa.

Claro que no. Miren- Linka apunto con su pistola y disparo. El disparo le llego directamente a Levi en el pecho, lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo. Y Todos quedaron impactados por lo que paso.

-¡Oh Dios mío, mataron a Levi!- grito Leif.

-¡Hija de Ahh!- decía Lexx hasta que grito al ver el cuerpo de Levi se movía.

Levi se levantó y todos impactados al ver a Levi, aún con vida. Miraron su pecho y tenía una mancha de color azul.

-¡Ahh es un zombi!- gritó Loni - Espera un segundo ¿Levi tiene sangre azul? – ¡Él es de la nobleza! – Loni se arrodilló y comenzó a alabar a Levi- ¡Oh! Hermano mío, príncipe de los zombis.

Levi vio lo que era la sustancia azul- ¿Esto es… pintura?

-¡Genial verdad!- exclamo Linka- Uso esta belleza en los cumpleaños que tienen paintball para defenderme.

-¡Ohh! era una pistola de pintura- exclamo Luke.

-Claro que sí ¿Qué esperaban un arma de fuego? Jajajajaja- Todos comenzaron a reír, la mayoría se rió para fingir que sí sabían de la pistola de pintura y no quedar en ridículo. Las únicas risas naturales eran de Linka y Lane.

Mientras que todos estaban riendo, algo metálico cayó al suelo. Era la tapa del ducto de ventilación. Todos miraron hacia donde venía. Y resultaba que Lars estaba tratando de huir por los ductos. Se rio un poco- No me presten atención. Sigan riéndose, me iré en un segundo- Y todos lo miraron con desprecio, y todo el mundo sabía lo que estaba por venir. Una paliza.

Linka suspiro y miro hacia la cámara- Saben, normalmente en esta situación todos mis hermanos actuarían por instinto y atacaran a Lars. Y yo como mujer debo ser la voz de la razón ¿Verdad?- Linka se enfureció- ¡Esta vez no! Esa actitud no me llevo a ninguna parte en estos días. Así que actuare como un Loud. ¡A Lars muchachos!- Todos fueron a darle a Lars una paliza. Todos los sostuvieron en el suelo inmovilizándolo, pero sin hacer ningún tipo de daño físico. Ya que había una tradición en la casa Loud, sobre dar paliza a alguien cuando todos estaban enojados hacia una sola persona. La persona más afectada tendría el primer golpe, pero para limitar la magnitud del golpe. Todos tenían que estar de acuerdo de la manera que el beneficiado golpearía a la víctima.

-Bien Linka ¿Qué planeas tienes para este demonio?

-Usa mi guitarra- dijo Luke.

-Usa mi técnica el cazuelazo del oeste- grito Levi.

León saco su pañal y comenzó a balbucear sobre colocarlo en la boca de Lars.

-Eso es asqueroso y perfecto- respondió Linka- Pero tengo algo mejor. Leif ¿Haces cuanto que no te lavas los calzoncillos?

-Mmmm- comenzó a pensar Leif, ya que tenía problemas al recordar la fecha exacta- depende ¿En qué año estamos?

-Perfecto. Muchachos creo que encontré la cena de Lars- Todos sintieron asco al pensar que tendría que colocar ese calzoncillo en la boca de alguien- ¿Alguien está en desacuerdo con este castigo?- Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo, al contrario todos alentaban a realizar ese castigo- Levi quiero tus guantes, después tráeme otro par y mientras estas en eso, consígueme otro par más.

Era la hora de la verdad y era momento para el castigo. Linka comenzó a caminar con los calzoncillos de Leif con sus manos usando una gran cantidad de guantes y una máscara de gas, para evitar el olor.

-Bien Lars es hora que pagues, lo que me hiciste en la cita y todas las cosas que me has hecho- mientras Linka caminaba vio a Lars, estaba nervioso. A pesar de que él no muestra emociones. Este sería un gran golpe para él. Y con cada paso que Linka daba comenzaba a recordar todas las cosas malas que Lars le hizo pasar. Todas las peleas; todas las discusiones y todos los sustos que le hizo pasar.

* * *

Hace años atrás La joven Linka de cinco años estaba jugando con el bebé Lars. Linka cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y comenzó a jugar con el bebé Lars- ¿Dónde está el bebé? ¡Aquí esta!- Eso no le ocasionaba nada a Lars. Pero Linka estaba determinaba a hacer reír a Lars- Bien Lars una vez mas ¿Dónde está el bebé? Aquí… ¿Y Lars? – Linka se preocupó ya que Lars había desaparecido al frente de sus ojos.

-Buu

-¡Ahhh!- Linka gritó al escuchar a Lars que estaba detrás de ella. Ese acto hizo a Lars reír con el sonido angelical de un bebé al reírse.

-Bien al menos alguien lo está pasando bien- dijo Linka aun recuperándose del susto que había pasado- Espero que esto no se vuelva un habito.

* * *

En el parque Ketcham, el parque más cercano de la casa Loud. La familia decidió ir al parque a disfrutar de la tarde. Lars de tres años quería ir a jugar a la caja de arena con los otros niños. Pero al llegar a la caja de arena, asusto a los demás niños y todos se fueron llorando hacia sus padres. Dejando a Lars triste y solo. El pobre solo quería llorar, pero en ese momento apareció Linka

\- ¡Vaya Lars! Conseguiste la caja de arena solo para nosotros dos. Esta cosa siempre está lleno de otros niños que apenas hay espacio para uno- dijo Linka para animar al pequeño Lars. Y funciono, de esa manera ambos niños jugaron toda la tarde en la caja de arena.

* * *

En una tarde, el Lars de cuatro años estaba llorando en su habitación, después de haber ido al jardín de niños y Linka fue a ver que le había sucedido.

-¿Lars que te sucede?

-No me gusta ser diferente- dijo llorando.

-Porque crees que eres diferente.

-Solo mírame. Todos tienen color de piel distinta a la mía. Y me molestan mucho. Desearía ser como los otros niños con piel normal- Linka sabia como era esa sensación. Por mucho tiempo le molesto el color de su cabello que era muy distinto al de las demás personas. Pero gracias a eso sabia como animar a Lars.

-Pero Lars, si tienes la piel igual que lo demás ¿Cómo te podre encontrar cuando te pierdes en medio de la multitud?- dijo Linka a Lars para hacerlo sentir único, pero no tenía mucho efecto.

-Pero si me golpean y soy muy débil. Me gustaría ser muy fuerte para darles una lección- decía llorando Lars.

-Pero Lars si fueras muy fuerte- dijo Linka- ¿Cómo me abrasarás sin poder lastimarme?- Lars miro directamente a su hermana- Lo que te hace especial Lars, no es tu color de piel ni tú fuerza o el color de tu cabello. Lo que te hace especial, mi pequeño hermano, es que de todo los niños que hay en este mundo, tienes la familia que es justo para ti. Y que siempre te amará.

-¿En serio?

-En serio, mi querido hermanito- dijo Linka abrasando a Lars. Y Lars dejo de llorar.

* * *

A medida que Linka estaba más cerca de Lars más recuerdos le venían a su mente. Más ocasiones donde ella le ayudaba y con cada recuerdo que aparecía en su mente. Mas lagrimas le aparecían en sus ojos. Pero ningún recuerdo, era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar el destino de Lars de comer la ropa interior de Leif. Pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros los calzoncillos de la boca de Lars. Linka recordó el recuerdo más antiguo que tenia de Lars. De aquel día en el hospital cuando lo vio por primer vez -Bienvenido a la familia Lars. Jugaremos juntos, comeremos juntos y aunque a veces vamos a pelear, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te defenderé. Porque eso es lo que hace una hermana mayor.

Al recordar eso Linka lanzo los calzoncillos lejos de todos. Y se tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué te sucede Linka? – preguntaron sus hermanos algo enojados, pero al ver la cara de Linka solo les llego la preocupación.

-Soy una terrible hermana- decía Linka a medida que las lágrimas le corrían por toda su cara- casi rompo la primera promesa que hice a un bebé. La primera promesa que hice como hermana mayor. La primera promesa que le hice a Lars- Linka colocó sus manos para cubrir su cara, mientras lloraba. Todos sus hermanos se levantaron a consolar a su hermana.

Lars solo la observo y vio todo el dolor que le ocasiono a su hermana. Y lo único que fue hacer. Fue a buscar un libro de poesía en su estante de libros. Saco un libro en especial y fue directamente donde estaba Linka y sus hermanos- ¿Quieres saber porque dije esas cosas? – Todos miraron a Lars algunos confundido y otros molestos- esta es la razón- Lars lanzó el libro al suelo.

-Ese Libro contiene todos los poemas que escribo sobre ustedes, mi familia. Lo escribo con mis amigos. Se darán cuenta que hay una cosa en común.

-Apuesto que Linka no aparece en ninguna de ellas- dijo Lynn molestó.

-Sí, es verdad, pero hay otra cosa.

-Déjame ver esa cosa- Luke tomó el libro de Lars y comenzó a leer en voz baja lo que decía y se sorprendió lo que vio- ¡Oye abrasas a nuestra madre con esas manos!

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaron el resto de sus hermanos

-Solo mira esta cosa que escribió sobre Loni- todos fueron a leer lo que escribió Lars y a los pocos segundos todos quedaron impactados y asqueados por lo que decía.

-Oye todo eso es mentira- dijo molestamente Loni- no soy aprueba de fuego- nadie entendió que quiso decir Loni con eso.

Levi se golpeó la frente con su mano- Loni, dice retardado, no retardante.

-¿Linka que sabes de mis amigos? – pregunto Lars a Linka.

No mucho, le gusta la poesía, la magia, contactar espíritus. Las cosas que te gustan.

Tienes razón, me imagino que solo le preguntaste las cosas que a ellos le gustaban, pero nunca preguntaste las cosas que no le gustaban- Linka se dio cuenta que Lars tenía razón, pero no entendía que tiene eso que ver con lo que pasaba- Raven odia a su padre, Lydia a su madre, Jack a sus hermanos y así es con todos mis amigos. En resumen: mis amigos odian a sus familias.

-Al parecer a ti también- dijo Loki- solo mira esta cosa.

-Solo lo hago para estar con ellos- Lars dio un gran respiro- suspiro. Todos nos reunimos una vez por semana para escribir poemas mostrando el odio hacia nuestras familias. Yo no odio mi familia, pero me agradan mucho. Por lo que decidí mentir a mis amigos escribiendo poesía. Pero, soy incapaz de escribir algo malo a Linka.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Así es. Puedo escribir muchas cosas viles sobre ustedes muchachos. Pero escribir cosas perversas sobre Linka… es algo que no puedo hacer. Así que le dije a mis amigos que no tenía hermana, para de esa manera jamás me pidieran escribir algo sobre Linka. Y he sido muy cuidadoso sobre eso. Recuerdan el incidente del cofre, donde Linka quedó atrapado en un ataúd.

-Sí, cuando accidentalmente te fuiste con tus amigos y se te olvido que Linka estaba adentro- respondió Lexx- y después me encerró a mí por tratar de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Me amenazaste y pusiste un efecto de sonido del terror, creo que era justo que te encerrara ahí.

-Al menos lo que Lars hizo fue un accidente. Lo que me ocurrió a mí no hubo un accidente.

-De hecho, sí hubo un accidente si consideras el hecho que te…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!- interrumpió Lexx a Linka- Juraste nunca decir ninguna palabra sobre eso.

-De acuerdo… Lo que ocurrió ese día fue: Verán a la mitad del velorio aparecieron un par de mis amigos y querían llevarme a otro lugar, pero como no conocen a Linka y quería mantener ese secreto. Deje a Linka atrapada ahí. Para solo no escribir nada malo sobre ella. Porque Linka es…- Lars comenzó a sonrojar, miro a otra dirección para no hacer contacto directo- es mi hermana favorita y no me refiero que ella es mi única hermana. Es mi favorita entre todos ustedes.

Todos pudieron ver lo sincero que Lars fue. Linka se levantó, pero su cara estaba furiosa- ¡Me hiciste que pasara dentro de ese ataúd y me diste los peores vidas de mi vida para que no escribieras poesía sobre mí!- Linka salta y embistió a Lars. Y todos sus hermanos quedaron horrorizados por lo que vio.

-Eso es horrible.

-No creo que nadie pueda soportar eso.

-Popo.

-Aww, yo creo que es lindo- dijo Loni.

Al ver que Linka en realidad estaba abrasando a Lars. Ella lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas y él trataba de escapar, pero ella no lo dejaba.

-Linka suéltame.

-Lars, solo quiero mostrar tu cariño- decía abrazando y dándole besos a su mejilla- Quiero abrazar a mi hermano y mi hermano quiere abrazar a su hermana favorita.

-No, no quiero- decía molestó Lars, ya que el no tolera los abrazos.

-Si, si quieres- Linka decía y comenzó a cantar- Quiero abrazar a mi hermano, quiero abrazarlo a él; Quiero abrazar a mi hermano, ya que él me quiere y me dejara que lo abracé todo lo que quiere.

-Linka haré lo que quieras con que me sueltes. Te ayudare a buscar fantasmas, no los cazare. Solo te los mostrare.

-Pero Lars a mí me gustan los abrazos.

-Aww ¡Qué lindo!- decía Loni.

-¡Vaya! Desearía que Lars no escribiera poesía sobre mí- dijo Lynn.

-Lo sé, todo esto es lindo.

-No enserio no quiero que escriba sobre mí- Lynn mostro un poema del libre de Lars y todos miraron disgustados por lo que vieron.

* * *

Al día siguiente Linka comenzó el día con recoger su tabla de la hermandad de la basura de su habitación y comenzó a actualizar su tabla, ahora la calificación de Lars no era de 0 de 10, ahora era un 10 de 10- Gracias a esta experiencia con Lars, sé que tengo una buena relación con él. Pero no solo con él…- Linka comenzó a cambiar las calificaciones de cada uno de sus hermanos y ahora cada uno de sus hermanos tenían una calificación de 10 de 10- Al ver de como todos ellos me ayudaron ayer, me di cuenta que esta tabla siempre estuvo incorrecto. Tengo la mejor relación con todos mis hermanos. Y espero que solo mejore con el tiempo- Linka guardó su tabla felizmente debajo de su cama y sonrió con mucha alegría en su alma- Bien, ahora seguramente ustedes piensan que he atado todos los cabos sueltos- dijo mirando a la cámara- pero no hay un pequeño detalle que no he terminado- Linka salió de su habitación y fue directamente a la habitación de Lars.

-De acuerdo Lars es hora de que hablemos de tu castigo.

-¿Qué castigo? - preguntó Lars.

-A pesar de tus buenas intenciones aun debes pagar todo lo que hiciste.

-¿Por qué?

\- Ya sabes las reglas. Se debe castigar a tal hermano sin importar qué. Y ya les pregunte a cada uno de nuestros hermanos sobre el castigo que tenía planeado y todos estuvieron de acuerdo- dijo Linka- Te propongo dos cosas; uno me dejas abrasarte cuatro horas al día tal como lo que hice ayer, y para que tengas en cuenta, son cuatro horas que tu estas despierto.

-¿Acaso planeas abrazar mientras duermo?

Lynn que estaba la habitación respondió- Hermano no quieres saber lo que ella hizo anoche.

-O la opción dos…

-Escojo la dos- interrumpió Lars a Linka, ya que él no podía imaginar peor castigo que sufrir otros de esos abrazos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si estoy seguro… ¡Espera! ¿cuanto tiempo deberé sufrir?

-Bueno… sería como una hora al día durante dos semanas, pero déjame explicar lo que es.

-No será necesario, prefiero cualquier cosa antes que esos abrazos.

-Bueno tú lo pediste. Muchachos vengan conmigo- En ese momento aparecieron Lexx y Loni con un maletín y entraron a la habitación. Y todos los demás aparecieron para ser espectadores del castigo de Lars.

* * *

AL día siguiente Linka estaba dando brincos por el parque Ketcham, pero estaba usando su atuendo gótico, la única diferencia de antes, es que ella no paraba de sonreír.

-Vamos Lars, tú lo prometiste.

-¿Por qué no me contaste sobre esto?

-Te dije que si querías escuchar y dijiste que no.

-Bueno, bueno… -salió Lars detrás de un árbol y había cambiado su apariencia. Tenía el mismo estilo de cabello de siempre, pero en vez de tenerlo de color negro, ahora era de color amarillo. Llevaba un gorro deportivo de color magenta oscuro y una chaqueta del mismo color. Debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camiseta de color rosado. Llevaba unos pantalones de jeans de color purpura y sus zapatos eran de color rosados.

-Al menos si estas vestido de gótica, podrías actuar como una y parar de sonreír.

De acuerdo- respondió Linka- solo si tú actúas como un 'chico normal y regular' y sonríes en todo momento.

-Suspiro. Mejor olvídalo.

-Está bien, yo sonreiré en todo momento caminando abrazándote, mientras tú abrazas a tu hermana favorita.

-Eres mi única hermana

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Linka seguía sonriendo y miro directamente a la cámara- ¿Qué les parece el castigo de Lars? Él me tiene que llevar a pasear durante una hora, todos los días, hasta que recupere su color negro natural. Así que Lars piensa que debe esperar dos semanas, como yo tengo que esperar por dos semanas para recuperar mi color blanco. Pero como es un chico, no sabe que puede volver a teñir el color negro ya que es un color oscuro. Así que por favor no le digan nada- Dijo Linka sonriendo y guiñando hacia la cámara. A continuación fue a abrazar a Lars y continuaron su paseo por el parque. Juntos.

Fin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Epilogo

\- De lejos unas niñas de 8 años vieron a Linka y a Lars – ¡Oigan chicas! ¿Recuerdan a la pareja gótica que vimos en el fin de semana?

-Cómo olvidarlos, si daban escalofríos. En especial el chico.

-Bueno ahí está la chica gótica y miren con quien esta. Con un chico algo lindo- dijo la niña sonrojando.

-¿Algo lindo? Es guapísimo- dijo otra de las niñas.

-Parece un cantante famoso.

-Podría ir por él

-No, yo iré primero por él.

-¿Qué opinas Roxy?

Em… si es algo lindo – pero lo que pensaba era _¡Vaya! prefiero el otro niño de antes. Pero si no está con ella. Eso significa ¡Qué él está soltero!_ Y sonrió con el último pensamiento- vamos chicas que llegaremos tarde.

No notan que Roxy está algo… feliz. Tal vez sienta algo por ese chico. Y no la culpo si él es muy…

¡Quítense del camino!- en ese momento un niño con una sudadera morada pasó patinando con su patineta a toda velocidad casi chocando contra las niñas.

-Vaya que niño más desconsiderado.

El muchacho siguió patinando cuando en el camino vio a Linka y a Lars, y le llamó mucha la atención, tanto que se detuvo a mirarlos, en especial a ella- Esa chica… - murmuro observándola- esa chica… ¿Es una gótica que sonríe? Vaya que patética- se dio la media vuelta y miro nuevamente a la chica y miro fijamente a la muchacha. Y vio como tal chica abrazo a tal niño y la manera que sonreía. Abrió sus ojos y sonrojo - Aunque debo admitir que tiene una linda sonrisa- con eso siguió su camino.

Ambos chicos, tanto Roxy como el niño de la sudadera morada conocieron a Lars y al Linka a simple vista. Tal vez fue cosa del destino. Tal vez fue una coincidencia o fue algo más, pero lo que sintieron cada uno. Fue algo que no se puede explicar fácilmente con las palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Loni apareció. Buscó unas tarjetas de presentación y comenzó a leerlas- Próximamente en… Linka La-ood presenta, dos puntos, La casa La-ood.

-¡Es Loud! Cabeza hueca- Grito Loki- Es literalmente parte de tu nombre.

* * *

Era una mañana cualquiera y todos durmieron tranquilamente la noche anterior… bueno, casi todos.

-Tengo que evitar que esa plaga entre a mi habitacion. De seguro que invadirá mi espacio personal.

* * *

Linka estaba mirando su habitación y todos sus hermanos estaban con temor mirándola.

-Me pueden decir… ¿Quién rayos…?- comenzó a hablar Linka enfurecidamente. Todos tenían miedo, ya que estaba por liberarse la peor tormenta de todos los tiempos. Se sentía como la tierra se movía por el aura oscura que salía del cuerpo de Linka

¿Quién rayos le hizo esto a Bun-Bun?- Sostenía Linka los restos de su juguete favorito todo destrozado.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Bien ¿Les gustó esta segunda historia?**

 **Bien como se habrán fijado escribi dos sneak peek de futuros capitulos, uno esta basado en un capitulo de la serie, por si no se dieron cuenta, "Invasoras del espacio" o "Space invader" la otra no esta basado en ningún capitulo de la serie. Escríbanme si les gustó esas ideas o no.**

 **Otra cosa, me queda una semana de vacaciones y después de eso tendré que volver a mis estudios. Por lo que no podre subir historias tan seguidos como lo que he estado haciendo. Quizás suba un capitulo por mes o dos, asi que les pediré disculpas. Pero no podre subir capitulos tan seguidamente como me gustaría hacerlo.**

 **Ahora me gustaría mencionar muchas referencias y acotaciones que hice durante la historia:**

 *** Las scuby galletas están basados a las galletas que aparecen en scooby doo.  
*La caida de Linka en el cumpleaños, fue igual a la caida de Lincoln en el episodio de "Funny Business" o "Negocios Graciosos"  
* Lo de que los detectores de mentiras que no funcionan en la realidad, es cierto. Incluso en EEUU hay clases para aprender a engañarlas.  
*El plan de accidentar a Lynn fue igual al de un capitulo de la serie original.  
* La CCG o CCC de Linka, esta basado en el capitulo de "Baby Steps"  
*El nombre de la pistola de Linka. Honey. Esta basada en Honey Ryder una mujer de nacionalidad suiza, conocida por ser la primera chica Bond.  
*La frase de ¡Oh por dios mataron a Levi! fue basado en una frase iconica de la serie South Park y Levi fue escojido, ya que entre todos los personajes, él tiene el nombre más parecido al personaje de Kenny.  
*La vestimenta de Lars como castigo de Linka, esta basado en la vestimenta de chica 'normal y regular' del episodio de "back in black"  
*Nuevamente hice un cameo de Roxy que es la versión femenina de Rocky.  
*El nombre La-ood, esta basado en el capitulo "Suite and sour"**

 **Y creo que esas son todas las referencias que hice para este capitulo.**

 **¿Les gusto la historia de ¡Oh hermano! ¡Mi hermanos! ?**

 **Una pregunta: ¿Como les gustaría que fuese el nombre de la versión femenina de Rusty?**

 **Dejen todos los comentarios en los review y se los respondere a cada uno. Se los juro.**

 **Tienen una idea para un capitulo. Envien sus ideas, ya sea por los review o por PM.**

 **Eso seria todo. gracias por leer esta historia y espero que tengan un buen día.**


	10. Entrometidos pesados ch1 Primer Contacto

**Hola a todos tanto tiempo. He aqui el capitulo numero diez de Linka Loud presenta: La Casa Loud. (insertar la cancion "celebration" de Kool and the Gang)**

 _ **Ce-le-brate  
Good times  
Come on!**_

 **Y para celebrarlo aqui les traigo una recreación de un capitulo de _The Loud House_ que quizás ya nadie recuerda, un capitulo que quizás nunca existió, y que creo que a nadie le importó. Bien a quien quiero engañar, aqui les presento el capitulo mas demandado por los review y los PM.**

 **Quiero decir que este capitulo será dificil de escribir, ya que todos esperan que sea bueno, tanto como el original. Pero entre al desafio en entregarles uno de los capitulos más reconocidos por esta serie, en su version genderbent o la regla 63.**

 **Disculpa por la demora, pero ya había anunciado, que apartir de ahora en adelante tendría problemas de subir capítulos mas seguidos.**

 **Bueno sin nada mas aqui el capitulo.**

* * *

Esta historia comienza en el pueblo tranquilo de Royal Woods, donde todo el mundo puede disfrutar de todos los puntos de entretención. Como disfrutar en la ciudad donde se puede encontrar todas clases de tiendas que se pueda imaginar; Las afueras que entregan los paisajes verdes y hermosos perfectos para disfrutar en familia; o simplemente puede disfrutar de los suburbios donde se puede encontrar todo tipo de familias en donde todos se respetan en paz y armonía. Excepto si vives en alguna parte cercana de la avenida Franklin, principalmente en la casa 1216. Donde las mañanas se despiertan los niños que residían en aquella casa donde la palabra paz no tiene significado alguno y por ende tampoco el silencio. Donde todos golpean a puños limpio, junto con algunas patadas, donde cada miembro tiene el instinto de pelear, incluso el bebé de la casa pelea con uñas y dientes, en especialmente con lo último. Hay una sola palabra que puede definir a esta familia: Caos. Pero como nos explica el símbolo del yin y el yang. Incluso en las zonas más caóticas, hay cierto orden y en esa casa existe posiblemente la fuente más ordenada que puede recompensar todo el caos existente y el nombre de esa fuente se llamaba...

-De acuerdo sé que quieren que comience con esa cosa de la introducción. Soy Linka Loud tengo 11 años, tengo diez hermanos, pero esas cosas ya conocen de mí. Vamos a la mejor parte. Ven esa cosa en la cocina- apuntaba Linka hacia la gran fuente de humo que provenía de la cocina- No se preocupen no es un incendio. Son mis hermanos peleando. Sé que pensaran que nosotros peleamos por cualquier cosa trivial, pero no somos así. Cuando peleamos es por una buena causa y con una explicación razonable. Y la razón que estamos peleando es… ¿Por qué estábamos peleando? -Linka se detuvo a pensar en una respuesta. El problema era que no tenía ninguna respuesta - ¿Fue qué alguien insultó a otro? No fue eso… ¿Alguien lanzó comida? Nah, nadie ha cocinado aun… ¿Pelea entre Loni y Levi? No, están en el mismo equipo. Denme un momento y regreso con ustedes en un segundo – Linka fue directamente donde todos estaban peleando- Chicos ¿Por qué estamos peleando? - pero nadie escuchó, los chicos seguían peleando - ¡Chicos! ¿Por qué estamos peleando? - pero nuevamente nadie contestó y eso puso furiosa a Linka- ¡Me están ignorando! ¡Les enseñaré lo qué pasa cuando me ignoran! - y con eso Linka entro a la pelea, solo para descubrir la razón de porque estaban peleando.

Es cierto lo del yin y el yang que en todo caos hay un orden, pero también en la fuente más ordenada como Linka existe un poco de caos, como el instinto de golpear a alguien.

* * *

-Bien tengo buenas y malas noticias- explicaba Linka mirando a la cámara con algunos moretones en su cara al igual como el resto de los niños- La buena es que descubrí porque estábamos peleando. Bien resulta que estuvimos peleando, porque unos gemelos de aquí estaban peleando por quién tendría el juguete de un cereal- dijo tranquilamente Linka con voz serena, pero esa actitud cambió a furia- Peleando por el juguete de un cereal que ni siquiera trae juguetes. Provocando que todos perdiéramos el tiempo. Pero lo bueno es que detuvimos la pelea.

-Y la mala noticia… - Linka tomo un gran respiró - ¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE A LA ESCUELA! – gritó Linka y todos miraron directamente al reloj viendo que solo tenían menos de diez minutos para comer, cambiar la ropa sucia y preparar todo lo que necesitarían, para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Por lo que todos hicieron la única salida lógica que podían hacer: Correr y gritar- Sé que parece imposible estar listos en menos de diez minutos. Todos tenemos la ropa manchada, tenemos que usar el baño y tenemos que desayunar. Con once personas, un solo baño y una cocina, parece imposible, ¿Verdad? - Linka dijo mirando hacia la cámara y sonrió - Acepto el desafío.

* * *

Desafío completado- exclamó Linka dentro de vanzilla junto con el resto de sus hermanos- Normalmente sería un desafío hacer todo lo que hicimos. Pero la ventaja de vivir en una casa llena de niños. Es que a ninguno le importó cambiar de ropa, claro que hay un par de excepciones- indico a Loki, a Lexx y sorprendentemente a Loki- Pero el punto es que no todos lo hicieron, por ende solo comieron y la única razón que nos demoramos es que tuve que arreglarme. Normalmente, una niña usaría varios minutos en cambiar ropa y arreglarse el cabello, cepillarse los dientes, etc. Pero he vivido con niños durante toda mi vida, y no me preocupa arreglarme tanto, en comparación con otras niñas y por ese motivo solo nos demoramos un par de minutos para salir ¡Genial, Verdad! Y eso que fue uno de mis arreglos más largos. Pero ahora dirán "Linka, si solo te arreglaste para vestirte, no significa que no comiste" Eso sería verdad, pero siempre estoy preparada. Verán en mi casillero en la escuela tengo suficientes barras de cereal para alimentarme o al menos lo suficiente para aguantar hasta el almuerzo.

-Y también tengo un cepillo de pelo para terminar de arreglarme- miró a la cámara- ¿Qué? Nunca está de más guardar algo para arreglarme en la escuela. Siempre debo estar preparada para todo. Bueno estamos todos listos. Así que nos iremos a la escuela- con eso Loki encendió el auto y se fueron todos directamente a sus escuelas.

* * *

Por otro lado de la ciudad conducía una jovencita de unos diecisiete años en una camioneta de color verde. Una chica bronceada que vestía de una camiseta blanca debajo de una camisa desabrochada de color verde y unos pantalones de bluyines cortos. Junto a ella lo acompañaba su hermanito un niño también con la piel bronceada, vestía de una sudadera de color purpura y usaba pantalones de bluyín. Ambos chicos iban a su primer día de clases. Y para evitar tener un viaje silencioso la hermana mayor comenzó una conversación.

-Bien hermanito recuerda lo que dijeron nuestros padres- respondió la hermana mayor llamada Bebe- que no quieren saber que estuviste involucrado en alguna pelea.

-Vamos Bebe, si sabes que peleo si la gente se comporta como idiotas. No es mi culpa que todos sean idiotas.

-No todos tus problemas se resolverán con violencia- le decía Bebe a su hermano menor- Es un nuevo inicio, con nueva gente que conocer.

-Bien habrá más personas que soportar- respondió negativamente el niño.

-¿Por qué siempre que ser tan negativo para las cosas?

-¿Por que tú eres tan positiva para todo?- respondió de manera malhumorada.

-Tienes que ver lo bueno de la vida, ya sabes lo que dicen: Todo lo bueno que le puede suceder a un ser humano te sucederán, si solo bajas tus expectativas.

-Si eso ayuuuuda mucho- dijo desanimadamente el niño.

-Lo sé, es una de las grandes lecciones que he aprendido en mi vida. Junto con ser positivo en la vida. Pero en serio Ronnie, solo hace un amigo y no te metas en problemas.

-Vamos, hermana me puedes llamar Ron- respondió el niño llamado Ronaldo, que prefería que lo llamaran por el diminutivo de Ron, pero siempre le ha molestado que lo llamen Ronnie.

-¡Ahh! Pero me gusta llamarte Ronnie.

-Hermana, por favor, llámame Ron.

-De acuerdo lo haré, si tú prometes que conocerás a una chica- dijo Bebe para molestar a Ron- Quien sabe quizás puedas a llegar a tener una novia.

\- ¡Eww, asco! para que quiero estar con una niña si son asquerosas, solo piensan en cosas cursis como flores o besos.

-Vamos, no seas así. Y si mal no recuerdo tú eras un niño que le gustaba dar besos.

-Si cuando tenía un año.

-Si ahora tienes once, y debería gustarte once veces más- dijo Bebe bromeando a su hermanito -Bien te dejare de llamarte Ronnie, si pasas una simple semana sin meterte en problemas.

-Eso es todo- respondió por primera vez felizmente durante el viaje que tenían en el vehículo-Trato hecho- De esa manea ambos jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo y listos para aventurarse en su nueva vida escolar. Después de varios minutos avanzando por las calles Ron se dio cuenta de algo curioso.

-Hermana.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que vas por el camino equivocado- Respondió Ron

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?

-Según ese letrero vamos hacia Beaverton- apuntó Ron a un letrero que decía "Usted está dejando Royal Woods" y a su lado otro "Está entrando a Beaverton"

-Maldita sea- Bebe se preocupó al ver el poco tiempo que tenían. Ambos llegarían tarde a su primer día de clases, lo cual provocó que Bebe tuviera una cara de preocupación, pero esa mirada no duró mucho. Se puso seria, comenzó a colocarse unos guantes de conducir de cuero- sujétate Ronnie esto será un viaje agitado.

* * *

En vanzilla todos estaban haciendo actividades que le gustarán hacer. Levi leía un libro, los gemelos jugaban entre sí, Luke escuchaba música y pretendía estar tocando una guitarra. Lynn jugaba con León. Lane filmaba a los gemelos en caso de que pelearan. Finalmente, Linka estaba haciendo una actividad con Lars.

-¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó Lynn

-Lars va a leerme la fortuna. Divertido verdad- Respondió Linka con entusiasmo.

-Leer la fortuna, Ja, pamplinas- dijo quejándose Levi- Sabes que esas cosas no sirven

-No lo sé Levi. Lars me ha predicho muchas cosas. Esta la vez que me dijo que llegaría al lugar a lo más alto y termine teniendo la puntuación más alta en el árcade en ese día.

-Esa predicción fue muy poco específico. Si hubieras subido al techo de la escuela, también estarías en un lugar alto.

-Pero esta la vez que predijo que no debería comer el almuerzo de la escuela. Y todos recuerdan el incidente de la hamburguesa- la cara de Leif, Lexx y Levi se colocaron de color verde y parecían que estaban a punto de vomitar por solo recordar ese día.

-Cómo olvidarlo todos nos enfermamos ese día, por la culpa de esas hamburguesas que nos sirvieron en la escuela. Solo tú y Lars no comieron esas hamburguesas. Hasta Leif no lo soporto.

-He comido muchas cosas asquerosas, pero eso fue repugnante. Lo único más repugnante que eso fue que comí el vómito de esa hamburguesa.

-Asco- respondieron Loni, Linka, Lars y Lexx.

-Genial- respondieron los demás.

-A pesar de tener una coincidencia bastante grande. No tiene ninguna base científica por lo que rehusó a creerlo.

-Como quieras- respondió fúnebremente Lars- Bien Linka intentaré algo nuevo que he estado practicando y será predecir tu futuro con tres cartas.

-Bien Lars.

Lars barajaba las cartas, luego procedió a sacar las tres cartas que predecirían el futuro de su hermana- Esto es raro- Dijo Lars al observar las tres cartas.

-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó preocupadamente Linka.

-Veo que conocerás a alguien nuevo- mostrando la carta de dos peregrinos saludándose.

-Interesante ¡Dime más! - pidió emocionadamente Linka, ya que le gustó la idea de conocer a alguien nuevo.

-Bueno… es difícil de explicar que será.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto- Dijo Lars mostrando una carta de un caballero negro combatiendo contra un caballero blanco.

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué significa esa carta Lars?

-El caballero negro representa al más ser más poderoso de todos, pero con las acciones más violentas de todas. Mientras que el caballero blanco es un guardián que siempre hace lo correcto.

-La persona que conocerás está en una pelea puede ser alguien que protegerá tus cosechas, te protegerá de las torrenciales más grande y te protegerá de las plagas más terribles. O puede ser la persona que desea lo opuesto y será la encarnación de lo que más odia.

-De acuerdo ¿y qué es lo que más odio? - se preguntó Linka

-Que entren a tu habitación- respondió Loki, seguido por cada uno de sus hermanos.

-Las arañas- respondió Loni.

-Los efectos de sonidos que usan los cantantes de ahora- dijo Luke.

-Los críticos de la comedia- contestó molestamente Lane.

-El equipo enemigo- dijo Lynn golpeando la mano.

-El sol- contestó Lars.

-El jabón- habló Leif.

-El lodo- aclaró Lexx.

-Las F- menciono el pequeño genio.

-No popo- fue la respuesta del bebé de la familia.

-No, eso lo que a ustedes no le gusta- respondió Linka- Meh no se me ocurre nada.

-Y la tercera carta solo dice que el resultado de quien será victorioso dependerá de ti- dijo Lars mostrando una carta donde un peregrino tenía un espejo que le cubría el rostro.

-Entonces. Conoceré a alguien nuevo hoy que puede ser una buena persona o que representa lo que más odio. Y como se comporte solo dependerá de mí.

-Prácticamente es eso- respondió Lars a la duda de Linka- Lo siento, pero no puedo leer más es que eso.

-Solo dijiste que alguien llegara y que dependerá de ella su comportamiento- verifico Levi- Que tonterías, que puede hacer Linka para cambiar una persona.

-Si además; cómo puedo crear un caballero negro. Es decir, qué puedo hacer yo para molestar una persona.

-Entrar a su habitación- dijo Loki.

-No lo sé- menciono Loni.

-Pedir que baje el sonido de mi guitarra- contestó Luke.

-No reír de mis chistes- dijo Lane.

-Hablar de cosas cursis- aclaró Lynn.

-Darme abrazos- dijo el gótico con tono fúnebre.

-Obligar a bañarme- dijo molestó Leif

-No jugar conmigo, como una mucama- respondió Lexx

-No dejar hacerte experimentos- dijo Levi.

-Gaga- balbució León.

-Bien ya entendí lo que dijeron- dijo molesta Linka, por los múltiples comentarios de sus hermanos- Bueno no se preocupen, que hoy seré extra amable y tendré un buen impacto a las personas que le cambiaré su vida.

-Cambiaras su vida de tal forma que desearan no haber nacido- Bromeó Lane y todos rieron a excepción de Linka.

-Ya sé lo que puedes hacer para molestarlo- gritó Loni al tener una idea y todo el mundo lo miró- Linka le puede cocinar alguna comida, la cual sea un experimento nuevo de ella - Todos se disgustaron con solo pensar algunos de los experimentos que a Linka hacía en la cocina.

-¡Vamos! si cocino delicioso- respondió Linka defendiendo su cocina.

-Si es verdad, cuando haces panqueques, esos deliciosos y magníficos panqueques- y todos comenzaron a babear con solo pensar en aquellos panqueques.

-Pero que tal tu cocina experimental es otra historia- aclaró Lynn- Como los fideos con pimienta.

-O el emparedado de kétchup- comentó Lexx.

-Y todas las combinaciones de huevos que tienes- Mencionó Luke- es decir ¿Quién le echa azúcar a los huevos?

-O la salsa picante- gritó Lane.

\- O vinagre- dijo Loki.

\- Bueno como saben qué es asqueroso, si ninguno de ustedes prueba la comida- dijo molesta Linka.

-Bueno, entonces por qué no pruebas mi emparedado de comida para perros- dijo quejándose Leif.

-Simple. Porque tiene comida para perros.

Finalmente, vanzilla había llegado a la escuela primaria. Así que Loki se detuvo, para que sus hermanos y Linka se bajaran, pero antes Loki llamó la atención de todos.

-Bien chicos saldré a las dos de la tarde hoy ¿alguien quiere que lo pase a buscar?

-A nosotros- gritaron los gemelos.

-Me convendría que vinieras a buscarme- respondió Levi.

-Bueno yo- Lars saca una carta, la observa- preferiría que no.

-Alguna razón o tienes una chica que complacer- dijo Loki molestando a su hermano.

Uuuu- dijeron todos sus hermanos burlándose, excepto Linka.

-Me gustaría ver a una chica interesado en alguno de mis hermanos- dijo Linka defendiendo a Lars, pero eso solo provocó que sus hermanos se burlarán más de él.

-No hay ninguna niña. Solo vi tu fortuna – dijo Lars fúnebremente y mostró la carta que había sacado y era de un hombre rompiendo algo parecido a un contrato- y veo que romperás una promesa hoy.

-Bueno como quieras ¿Qué me dices tu Linka?

-Lo siento, saldré con Clydia a patinar después de clases. Por cierto gracias por los patines Lynn.

-No hay de que- respondió Lynn.

-Pero no se preocupen llegaré antes que se oscurezca.

-Bien chicos ahora bájense que tenemos que llegar a la escuela- Con eso Linka, Lars, Leif, Lexx y Levi se bajaron.

-Así que iras caminando desde la escuela a nuestro hogar por una tonta carta, JA,- Dijo Levi molestando a Lars-Sí que eres tonto.

-Sí, es difícil que Loki rompa una promesa, Lars- complementó Leif a la conversación.

-Si no me enojaría- Opinó Lexx- y nadie me quiere hacer enojar.

Linka que estaba caminando detrás de sus cuatro hermanos, solo se rió de su discusión, miro directamente a la cámara- Así son los viajes de escuela de la familia Loud todo el mundo discutiendo, molestándose y sobre todo, nunca en silencio- Linka caminaba hasta entrar a la escuela - Me pregunto cómo serán los viajes de una familia normal. Seguro que son tranquilos y de lo más calmado- En ese instante llega una camioneta que iba a toda velocidad, freno provocando que hubiera un chillido que cualquier persona que estaba afuera de la escuela se asustara por el fuerte sonido.

-Bien Ronnie llegamos en una pieza… Eso creo- dijo Bebe revisando la camioneta, al llegar a tiempo a la escuela de su hermanito.

Ron estaba impactado y un poco asustado por el loco viaje que tuvieron- En serio como rayos sacaste tu licencia de conducir.

-Vamos si tampoco fue demasiado- respondió Bebe, al escuchar la queja de su hermano- Lo importante es que nadie salió lastimado… Eso creo. Bien recuerda hermanito sonríe y hace un amigo.

Ron abrió la puerta, salió del vehículo y miro por unos segundos a su hermana… suspiro-Bien trataré. Pero no te prometo nada.

-Nos vemos Ronnie- con eso Bebe dejó a Ron en su nueva escuela.

Ron solo contemplo la vista de su nueva escuela y al parecer no tenía nada fuera de lo común. Era una típica escuela, con típicos estudiantes, con típicos profesores- Bien aquí una nueva tonta escuela.

Ron entró a la escuela y tenía que ir a la oficina del director para que le diera las instrucciones y que pudiera conocer a su profesor o profesora. El problema que no sabía dónde quedaba la oficina del director. Por lo que se acercó a un par de niños. Uno de ellos era grande y parecía ser fuerte; mientras que el otro era flaco, pero con una mirada maquiavélica.

-Disculpen.

-¿Qué quieres? - respondió el chico musculoso

-Hola, soy Ron, soy nuevo en esta escuela –saludó a los muchachos- y solo quería saber si me pueden decir dónde queda la oficina del director.

-¿Y porque deberíamos…?

-Calma, no te enojes el chico es nuevo- respondió el niño flaco- Mira chico nuevo- El joven saco una hoja de papel y un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar un especie de mapa. Con varios pasillos, pero el recorrido que tenía seguir era indicado por una flecha- Sigue la flecha y llegaras a la oficina de la directora Huggins.

-Bien, gracias- dijo Ron con el ánimo de siempre y entro a la escuela siguiendo el mapa.

-¿Por qué le dijiste donde estaba la oficina de la directora?

-No lo sé, quizás no lo entregue la dirección de la oficina de la directora.

-Si lo hiciste Gary. Acabo de ver que lo hiciste.

-Por eso Biff que soy el cerebro y tú los músculos.

Linka se dirigió a su sala de clases, después de haber comido algunas barras de cereal y arreglarse un poco más el cabello. Lista para un día normal de clases.

* * *

-Bien llegue diez minutos antes y no tengo nada que hacer aun- Linka murmuró y miro dentro de su sala de clases, por la ventanilla que hay en la puerta-Eso es interesante- dijo Linka al ver algo que le llamo la atención en su sala, pero prefirió no darle importancia y solo le importaba buscar a su mejor amiga- Me pregunto dónde estará Clydia- Con eso Linka comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la puerta y en ese momento choca con un muchacho, no con fuerza para tirarlo al suelo, pero si lo suficiente para molestar su caminata y al muchacho se le cae un trozo de papel.

Ugg ¡Oye fíjate a donde…! – Dijo Ron, resultó que él había sido el muchacho que Linka chocó, pero antes de terminar miro directamente y vio a una chica que le llamo la atención por unos segundos.

-Disculpa, no estaba viendo donde iba caminando. No te lastime, ¿verdad? - Dijo Linka disculpándose.

Ron aún estaba perplejo sobre la apariencia de la chica, pero cuando sus sentidos volvieron siguió hablando- Quiero decir, disculpa fue mi culpa- dijo disculpándose Ron. Pero no podía dejar de ver a Linka, había algo que le llamaba la atención y ese algo era el color de su cabello. Ron solo pensó _Vaya que chica más rara de apariencia. En serio ¿Qué rayo le pasa a su cabello?_

-Creo que se te cayó algo- dijo Linka apuntando al suelo- Te lo recogeré.

-Eso es mío. Lo recojo en un segundo… - ambos se agacharon al mismo tiempo, lo cual ambos se golpearon con la frente mutuamente.

-Lo siento esta vez es mi culpa. Te dejo que lo recojas.

-Bien- contestó Ron y procedió a recoger el trozo de papel- Bien un gusto, nos vemos.

-Espera chico nuevo- llamo repentinamente Linka- te puedo ayudar, total es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un chico nuevo en la escuela.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy nuevo? – preguntó intrigado Ron.

-Bueno por el trozo de papel veo un mapa- dijo Linka y procedió a mirar detenidamente el mapa- y por lo que veo, es tu primer día.

-Ya veo, lo adivinaste ya que esto me lleva a la sala de la directora, ¿Verdad?

-No exactamente, verás ese mapa está mal hecho, el único lugar que te llevara es al baño de niñas.

-¿Qué cosa? - respondió sorprendidamente Ron.

-Que el mapa te llevara al baño de niñas, así que supuse que es tu primer día, ya que aún no has tirado ese mapa al darte cuenta que te llevaba al baño. Lo otro seria que fueses un pervertido, pero lo dudo- explicó Linka paso por paso a como llego a su deducción y miro al muchacho que estaba algo confundido- Lo siento, tiendo a hacer eso, soy algo como una detective. Ven conmigo y te ayudaré.

 _Vaya el cabello de esa niña es de color blanco, eso no se ve todos los días. Lo que me faltaba las primeras personas que conozco trataron de hacerme una broma y la siguiente persona que hablo resulta ser una niña y una fenómeno de un circo_ pensó Ron y lo único que hizo Ron fue seguir a Linka a la oficina de la directora o al menos eso pensó él.

 _Recuerda Ron prometiste a tu hermana a hablar con alguien. Bueno solo tengo a esta fenómeno de circo a mi lado así podré salir de esto rápido_ \- Y dime ¿queda lejos la sala de la directora?

No iremos al director, al menos no por ahora. Primero deja sacar algo de mi casillero- Linka se detuvo y comenzó a abrir un casillero- y luego iremos

 _Lo que me faltaba, me hace perder el tiempo_ \- Mira sea lo que tengas que buscar de verdad tengo que ir a la sala de la directora.

-No te preocupes lo hago por ti. Mira aquí te presento esto - Linka le mostró un libro a Ron- "El guía del estudiante nuevo de Linka Loud"

-Veras aquí tienes el mapa de toda la escuela y algunos puntos clave como: Los baños, los salones, la ubicación de los casilleros por número, las oficinas de los clubes de la escuela. Cada uno de los puntos desde el gimnasio hasta la cafetería. Y hablando de la cafetería también hay mapas de los asientos de cada grupo: Los gimnastas, los populares, los góticos, etc. Horarios de los clubs y otras cosas que serían de utilidad para cualquier estudiante nuevo.

 _Bien resulta que la primera persona que conozco en esta escuela es una niña con cabello blanco y que es una loca de la organización. Esto no se podría poner peor._

-Cielos ¿Y quién esa esta Linka Loud?- pregunto Ron al ver el título del libro que tenía el libro de Linka.

-Ups que tonta. Olvide presentarme. Hola mi nombre es Linka Loud. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre o deberé llamarte chico nuevo?

Mi nombre es Ron, Ron Ian Santiago.

Ron Ian, Ron I. Santiago, Ron I. mmm… ¿te puedo llamar Ronnie?

 _Aquí esta con el estúpido sobrenombre_ \- Desearía que no.

-Que mal. Bueno Ron te daré este libro como buen guía para tu nueva aventura en esta escuela. De esa manera no te pierdas y termines en algún lugar vergonzoso, como el baño de niñas- dijo Linka burlándose un poco, pero al ver a Ron un poco enojado decidió calmarlo- Fue una broma.

 _Bien hermana hice todo lo que pude, pero ya no aguanto más_ \- Mira gracias por todo…

-Bien Ron- dijo Linka interrumpiéndolo y entregando el libro a Ron- déjame ser la primera persona en decirte bienvenido a la primaria Royal Woods.

-Em ¿gracias?- dijo Ron y recibió el libro que le había presentado Linka.

-Bien ahora déjame llevarte a la oficina de la directora- Con eso ambos muchachos fueron directamente a la oficina de la directora fue un viaje corto, no más de treinta segundos.

-Bien aquí está la oficina de la directora. Así qué te dejare y otra cosa. Espero que te guste esta escuela- dijo Linka sonriendo- Bien nos vemos en nuestro salón de clases Ronnie... quiero decir, Ron Ian alumno de quinto.

-Que chica más curiosa- murmuro Ron- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo supo que voy en quinto año?

-Disculpe – pregunto el asistente de la directora -usted es Santiago, el niño nuevo.

Eh… Quiero decir sí- respondió Ron al asistente de la directora.

-Bien está listo para verlo la directora- dijo amablemente el asistente. Por lo que Ron fue directamente dentro de la oficina, pero en su mente solo se preguntaba como esa niña Linka supo en qué grado estaba.

Ahí estaba la directora de la escuela. Era una mujer vestida formalmente con una camisa formal, junto con una falda de trabajo. En otras palabras era la típica directora de escuela. Y como se podía apreciar en el escritorio tenía una placa que decía "Directora Huggins"

-Ronaldo toma asiento- Dijo la directora con una voz seria.

Ron solo podía obedecer a la directora y sentarse- Veras Ronaldo tengo una curiosidad. Sé que hay varios tipos de estudiantes. Pero lo que siempre me llaman la atención son los chicos problemáticos. Viendo tu expediente, puedo ver a través de tus calificaciones que eres un buen estudiante, no uno destacado, pero eres aceptables- Ron no le dio importancia a lo que decía, ya que no estaba interesado en ser el alumno estrella de la escuela- El problema es tu archivo de conducta-Ron sabía lo que vendría, el típico regaño- Peleas, peleas y más peleas. Lo cual no es una conducta que sea aceptada en esta escuela. Normalmente te regañaría y te amenazaría por esas actitudes. Pero al observarlo, siempre destaca que te involucraste una pelea. Pero nunca las inicias, así que asumiré que fueron por defensa personal.

Ron solo pensó: _bien al fin una directora que usa la cabeza._

-No se cuales hayan sido las causas, pero déjame decirte que no me interesan. El punto es que te involucraste en una pelea y espero que ese comportamiento no ocurra en esta escuela- Ron solo asintió con la cabeza, por temor ya que a pesar de todo era una directora- Bien podría seguir hablando, pero debes llegar a clases y espero no verte aquí por ser estar involucrado en una pelea. Bien te puedes retirar, ve al salón de Maestros. Deberás ir a conocer a tu nuevo profesor, el Maestro Johnson.

Ron se levantó de su asiento, y se fue sin decir nada y leyó un poco el libro que tenía en su mano.

-Ah, casi se me olvida el salón de maestro queda…

-A la derecha, dos pasillos y luego a la izquierda, en la tercera puerta a la derecha ¿Verdad?- respondió Ron, interrumpiendo a la directora Huggins.

-Bueno… si- dijo sorprendida la directora al descubrir que un alumno nuevo supiese donde estaba el salón de maestros.

Ron fue caminando al salón de maestros y miro el cuaderno que tenía en la mano- Al parecer esta guía si funciona- murmuro Ron al ver el cuaderno que le paso Linka.

* * *

Más adelante, después que Ron fue al salón de maestros, pero su profesor, el maestro Johnson. Un maestro de gran estatura, tenía el cabello de color rosa oscuro, usaba un abrigo sin mangas, tejido a mano de color verde oscuro y por debajo una camisa de color verde claro y él tenía un lápiz en su oreja derecha. Dijo que le había olvidado de algo y por eso llegó tarde, pero por suerte le pidió el recado a un estudiante. Se presentó conversaron un poco sobre que esperaba que fuera un buen alumno y de que lo consultara en caso que tuviera alguna duda en el futuro. Ron solo siguió el juego, diciendo que sí a todo lo que él decía. Así que ambos fueron al salón de clases que tenía asignado, pero a Ron solo había una cosa en su mente.

 _¿Por qué dijo eso? Que seriamos compañeros de salón. Además supo que era de quinto año. Espera quizás esta escuela sólo ofrece hasta quintó año y al ver que soy alto asumió que estoy en quinto_ \- Discúlpeme señor Johnson ¿esta escuela tiene sexto año?

-Que pregunta más curiosa, pero si tiene sexto año y después de eso van a segundaria- dijo El maestro Johnson, algo curioso por la naturaleza extraña de la pregunta- Como cualquier otra escuela.

-Ya veo, gracias- _¿Entonces cómo lo supo? no le dije mi edad, quizás sólo trato de adivinar o quizás_ pensó Ron.

-Hay más quinto año o sólo tiene uno- pregunto Ron, ya que quería buscar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Hay tres quinto año. Pero te tocó el mejor de todos los quintos- dijo el Maestro Johnson- Bien Ron espérame aquí un poco, anunciare tu llegada a la clase y ahí entraras a presentarte ante tus compañeros- el Maestro Johnson entró a la sala de clases dejando a Ron fuera.

-De acuerdo maestro Johnson- dijo Ron. _Rayos entonces tampoco explica de cómo sabía que estuviera en el mismo salón. Quizás sólo fue un disparo en la oscuridad y trató de adivinarlo. Debió haber sido sólo eso._

-Buenos días niños, tengo un anuncio. A partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno- Miro a Ron que estaba afuera del salón- Adelante Ron.

Con eso Ron entro al salón de clases como si nada, los miro a todos- Hola a todos, gusto en conocerlos- y comenzaron a hablar los estudiantes, principalmente las niñas.

-Que guapo.

-Es lindo.

 _¿Porque tanto alboroto? Si solo soy un simple niño._ Pensaba Ron al escuchar lo que escuchaba.

Uno de los comentarios de una chica de cabello rojo bien oscuro- Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en toda mi vida- dijo la chica a su espejo de bolsillo, mirando a su reflejo- nadie te merece- pero en un segundo bajo su espejo para ver cuál era la conmoción que escuchaba y miró a Ron- bueno esto es interesante.

Ron miro alrededor del salón, solo buscando a una niña en específica, pero vio que Linka no estaba en el salón- Vaya esa chica se equivocó- murmuro.

El profesor comenzó a escribir en la pizarra Ronaldo Santiago.

-Verán él es Ronaldo Santiago y estudiara a partir de hoy con nosotros. Sean amables y denle la bienvenida.

-Hola Ronaldo- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor desearía que me llamaran Ron- dijo Ron a todo el salón, ya que él prefería que lo llamaran por el diminutivo de Ron, en vez de su nombre de nacimiento.

Ron vio que había dos asientos disponibles uno en la esquina derecha del salón y una silla delante de esa. Bien, ahora iré a la silla del fondo. Para comenzar esta clase- Ron comenzó a caminar a la silla que estaba en el fondo, pero justo en la penúltima fila. Había una niña negra con un vestido amarillo, su cabello era de color negro y su estilo de cabello era un afro y tenía un moño azul al costado de su cabello.

-Disculpa este asiento está reservado- dijo la niña cubriendo el asiento que estaba al lado suyo, pero no le importo ya que no le interesaba tal silla, sino el que estaba al final, así que siguió de largo.

Ron se sentó en su silla y saco de su mochila su estuche y un cuaderno. _Bueno veo que tenía razón esa chica solo trato de adivinar, pero no lo hizo bien y era de esperarse, ya que tenía pocas probabilidades de acertar._

-Aquí está lo que me pidió maestro Johnson- dijo una voz que Ron había escuchado antes.

 _Espera esa voz_ pensó Ron.

-Gracias Linka- dijo el señor Johnson a la persona que le había hablado. Linka Loud, ella le estaba pasando unos documentos al profesor- y disculpa por mandarte a la oficina de la directora por esto.

-No se preocupe- Respondió Linka.

Ron lo podía creer, todo lo que había dicho esa chica resulto ser cierto, pero era imposible que ella pudiera saber todo lo que habia dicho, sobre el grado que estaba, sobre que estarían en el mismo salón. Nada tenia sentido.

Se sentó y la chica de su lado, la misma que estaba cuidando el asiento, justo el que estaba adelante de él, le hablo -Hola Linka mira llego un estudiante nuevo.

Si, ya lo sé, ya lo conocí. Hola Ron Ian - lo saludo Linka, pero Ron no pudo contestarle, ya que aún estaba perplejo de cómo pudo saber ella que estarían en el mismo salón.

-En serio Linka, ya conoces a Ron- dijo el Maestro Johnson que no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación entre Linka y Clydia- ¿entonces no te molestaría mostrarle el resto de la escuela a Ron?

-Claro que no maestro Johnson.

-Excelente, mejor comencemos la clase.

* * *

El resto de la mañana fue normal pero a Ron solo le interesó una cosa ¿cómo rayos descubrió de qué iría al mismo salón que ella? Y no pudo adivinarlo.

-Bien chicos ¿Quién puede resolver el problema de la página 32?-era de esperar que nadie levantara la mano, pero solamente dos levantaron la mano: Linka y Clydia.

-Chandler ven al pisaron a resolver el ejercicio- dijo el maestro a la niña que estaba distraída mirándose en el espejo. Ella trato de resolver el ejercicio, pero no fue lo suficiente

-Mal Chandler. Tienes que estudiar más para poder mejorar esas calificaciones tuyas- dijo el maestro Johnson, pero Chandler no le interesaba nada las matemáticas.

Adelante Linka- Linka se levantó y fue a resolver el ejercicio de matemáticas que había en el pizarrón

 _¿Cómo? ¿Cómo rayos lo supo todo? Si ella no conoce nada de mí._ Era la única cosa que podía pensar Ron en ese momento.

-Bien Linka resolviste sin problemas, el ejercicio, creo que no te ira mal en el próximo examen.

-Disculpa – entro una mujer algo fortachona al salón- Maestro Johnson puedo hablar con usted por un minuto.

-Claro entrenadora Pacowski- dijo el maestro Johnson guiñando el ojo a la entrenadora y haciendo un gemido de un felino- dejando a todos los estudiantes en una situación incómoda, por lo que había hecho su maestro.

-Bien niños, resuelvan los ejercicios de la página 33 y si lo resuelven, resuelvan el de la página siguiente y así sucesivamente- dijo el Maestro y salió corriendo al pasillo

Era la oportunidad perfecta de Ron de preguntar a Linka Loud de cómo lo supo todo- Dime ¿cómo rayos lo hiciste?

-Es fácil sólo le quitas el denominar al primer término y luego...

-No me refiero al ejercicio de matemáticas- ¿cómo supiste que estaría contigo en esta clase? si ni siquiera te dije que mi edad, mi grado y aunque lo supieras habían otros tres quinto año. Y era imposible que supieras que vendrían a este grado. O que, lo adivinaste.

-Claro que no- dijo Linka y luego miro a Ron con unos ojos tratando de hacerse la misteriosa- lo supe.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Si no recuerdas chocamos aquí afuera. Y segundos antes vi este salón y después cuando chocamos simplemente supe que vendrías aquí.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso eres psíquica?

-Claro que no, la forma que supe que tendríamos un alumno nuevo, bueno fue por la silla que estas sentado.

-¿La silla?

-Exacto. Esta clase solamente tenía quince alumnos por lo que siempre tuvimos quince sillas, pero hoy por una extraña razón había dieciséis.

Entonces la única explicación es que tendríamos un nuevo alumno y como tú eras un alumno nuevo, no fue difícil adivinar, claro existía la posibilidad de equivocarme y que hubieran dos alumnos nuevos en esta escuela, en esta época del año era poco probable que eso ocurriera-explico Linka cada paso de su deducción a Ron- ¿Te convencí?

-Vaya Linka eso fue genial- dijo Clydia a la deducción de Linka.

-Gracias Clydia.

-Gran cosa, lo supiste todo gracias a que sabes contar sillas- dijo la niña llamada Chandler.

-Si, en resumen solo necesite contar- dijo Linka - ¿Celosa Chandler?

-¿Celosa de una rara como tú? Claaaro- dijo sarcásticamente Chandler.

-Aprecio tu honestidad- dijo burlescamente Linka.

-Era sarcasmo- respondió enfurecidamente Chandler.

-De todas formas acepto el cumplido- terminando la discusión provocando que se enojara más Chandler.

Ronnie solo la observo y se rió por lo que ocurrió. _Vaya creo que esta clase no será de todo aburrido. En especial por esa chica- pensó Ron._

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Les gusto como va el capitulo. Le esta gustando los personajes y la historia. Por favor dejen sus comentarios en los review.**

 **Algunas acotaciones:**

 ***Tecnicamente Ron no es un nombre, es un diminutivo para el nombre de Ronaldo. Ademas Ronnie aparte de ser un nombre tanto para el genero masculino y femenino, también es un diminutivo para varios otros nombres como: Ronald, Roni, Rodnette y Veronica (me costo creer este ultimo).  
** ***Chandler es un nombre tanto para hombre que para niña, asi que no vi tanto problema en cambiar ese nombre.  
*Referencia: Los nombre de Biff y Gary, son basados en bravucones conocidos. Biff por la serie de " _Volver al futuro"_ y el de Gary lo base en _"Gary Oak_ " de la serie animada de Pokemon (tecnicamente es mas un rival que un bravucon).**

 **Algunas preguntas: Estaba considerando para los amigos cercanos de Lincoln o en este caso las amigas de Linka, se llamarian:**

 **Rusty = Rossie  
Liam=Lianna (me agrado este nombre ya que suena muy similar a Liam)  
Zach= Zasha (sé que Sacha se escribe con "s" pero para hacer los personajes reconocida para su version original, considere cambiar de letra)**

 **Escriban si les agrada esos nombres o entreguen sus sugerencias.**

 **Bueno envien sus Reviews o Pm, se los contestare personalmente cada uno de ellos.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea para la historia de Entrometidos pesados o para algun futuro capitulo, ya sea basado en un capitulo o una idea original, escribanlo en la seccion de Review o por PM si que lo quieren hacer mas confidencial**

 **Bueno eso seria todo. Recuerden que los capitulos se demoraran en salir de aqui en adelante, ya que tengo clases que me exige dedicar gran parte de mi tiempo en estudiar que en escribir.**

 **Saludos a todos y espero que tengas un buen día**


	11. Entrometidos pesados Ch2: El Bravucón

**Notas del Autor: Hola a todos cómo están. Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo más solicitado "Entrometidos pesados", y para asustarlos este capitulo tiene un largo de 14k. Ademas quisiera agradecer a todos por los review positivos, y espero que les guste este capitulo y disculpen por cualquier tipo de falta de** **ortografía**

 **Bueno no tengo mas que decir, así que, aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

Las clases ocurrieron como cualquier otra clase a Ron no le importaban las clases, pero estaba sin duda pensando en Linka. La observó en cada clase, y aparentemente era una alumna destacada, la chica de al lado Clydia, aparentemente era la mejor amiga de Linka y ella la seguía en todo, pero se llevaban bien. No era una relación de abeja reina y de sus seguidoras. En cambio de la siguiente niña Chandler aparentemente era una niña engreída que cree que es popular. Eso fue todo lo que pudo aprender en un par de clases de las chicas que estaban sentadas cerca de él.

Después de varias clases era la hora preferido de varios niños. El almuerzo y Ron estaba acompañado de Linka, por petición del maestro Johnson, Linka tenía que mostrarle la escuela a Ron.

-Bien eso fue la guía de la cafetería. Ron déjame presentarte a algunas compañeras ella es Rossie- dijo Linka apuntando a una chica bastante alta y delgada. Rossie tenía el cabello de color anaranjada y tenía dos coletas

Ella es Lianna- apuntando a la segunda chica, también de cabello de color naranja. Ella era baja usaba un moño pequeño y una cinta de color verde.

-Ella es Zacha era una enana y tenía el color rojo y usaba unos enormes anteojos que parecían antiparras que anteojos

-Y ya conoces a Clydia.

-Hola a todas- dijo Ron- Regresare en un momento que iré a calentar mi almuerzo en uno de los microondas.

-De acuerdo- dijo Linka despidiéndose de Ron- Veo que todas trajeron comida de la cafetería. Por mi parte, me prepare mi almuerzo ayer y lo traje, lo mejor de todo. Es mi emparedado favorito: Mantequilla de maní con chucrut.

Todas miraron asqueadas por la comida- Otra vez con ese emparedado. En serio Linka que le encuentras en ese emparedado tan delicioso.

-Si Loudi, es asqueroso.

-Si es de lo peor

-Lo siento por estar en tu contra Linka, pero ellas tienen razón- dijo Clydia- La vez que lo probé casi vomite con sólo probarlo.

-Pensé que eras alérgica al maní- Preguntó Rossie.

-Lo soy, pero use un sustituto de maní y lo probé y no me gusto.

-Es por qué usaste un sustituto y no el original- respondió Linka defendiendo su emparedado.

-Vamos Linki es asquerosa y es raro que venga de ti- contestó Lianna- ya que cocinas delicioso.

-Vamos ustedes son igual que mis hermanos, ustedes nunca lo han probado, entonces como saben que sabe mal.

-Cualquier persona sabe que no sabe bien- dijo Zacha.

Mientras que las muchachas discutían sobre el emparedado de Linka, Ron se acercó con su almuerzo- Ya volví ¿De qué me perdí?

-Vamos preguntémosle a Ron que es imparcial en esta conversación- sugirió Liana.

-Me parece bien- dijo Linka- Ron este es mi emparedado favorito en todo el mundo, es de mantequilla de maní y chucrut.

-¿Mantequilla de maní y chucrut?- preguntó Ron arqueando su ceja.

-Sí, es mi favorito- contestó Linka de vuelta a Ron

-Y el de nadie más- respondió Rossie.

-Vamos chicas - Linka cortó su emparedado en dos - solo pruébenla.

-No gracias – dijo negándose Rossie.

-Paso- respondió Lianna

-Respetó mi lengua y mi vida- aportó Zacha.

-¿Puedo probarlo?- Dijo Ron y todas miraron directamente hacia él.

-¿Quieres probar mi emparado? – preguntó emocionadamente Linka, ya que era raro de que alguien probara su cocina experimental.

-¿Por qué quieres comer su emparedado?

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

-Nunca lo he probado y además suelo cocinar. Así qué déjame probarlo- dijo Ron extendiendo su mano a donde estaba Linka.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Linka entregando el trozo de comida a Ron. Él tenía el emparedado en su mano y mientras que lo acercaba a su boca, todas estaban interesadas en lo que iba a ocurrir. Y cuando el momento llego y Ron dio su primer mordisco. Se paralizó

Todos esperaron unos segundo a ver su reacción- Creo que lo mataste Linka

-Esta delicioso- fue lo único que respondió Ron.

-¡En serio!- dijo emocionadamente Linka.

-¿En serio?- respondieron todas las demás al mismo tiempo.

-En serio- dijo Ron sublimemente- pero no supera mi emparedado favorito.

¿Así? ¿Y se podría saber cuál es tu emparedado favorito? No me digas que es mantequilla de maní y mermelada,

-No es…- saco de su bolsa un emparedado con queso derretido que había calentado en el microondas anteriormente un frasco de mermelada de mora y un cuchillo- Un emparedado de queso derretido con mermelada de mora por encima del pan.

-Un emparedado- cuestiono Rossie.

-De queso- mostro desconcertada Lianna.

-Derretido- dijo Zacha.

-Y con mermelada de Mora- finalmente continúo Clydia.

-Si ¿quieren probarla? – Dijo Ron cortando un trozo de pan y unto un poco de la mermelada por encima de aquel trozo de pan.

-No gracias, creo que ni siquiera Linka lo probaría.

-Déjame probarla- dijo animadamente Linka por curiosidad y devoró el emparedado y todas las demás no podían sentir más asqueadas.

-No está mal- Dijo Linka en respuesta- Creo que le falta algo.

-Lo sé es que normalmente no es así. La verdad es que normalmente es con…- decía Ron

-Creo que sería mejor que fuera… - hablaba Linka al mismo tiempo.

-Pan tostado- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo y luego se vieron a los ojos- con el queso derretido y la mermelada por encima del pan tostado- siguieron ambos hablando.

Buaggh- fue la única respuesta de Lianna, mientras la de Rossie se desmalló, mientras que lo único que pudo responder Zacha fue:

-Esto no se puede poner más asqueroso.

-Quieres probar algo- dijo Linka.

-Mezclar ambos emparedados- dijo Linka y Ron simultáneamente.

Ambos cortaron la mitad sus emparedados lo juntaron y se los comieron

-Meh, no está mal, pero saben mejor separados- dijo Ron.

-Apoyo a la moción- afirmo Linka.

-Creo que perdí mi apetito- dijo Lianna alejando su almuerzo y luego miro nuevamente el emparedado de Linka y Ron- para siempre.

-Bueno yo he sido amiga de Linka hace tiempo y hay pocas cosas que me pueda hacer perder mi apetito- dijo Clydia y procedió a comer su almuerzo.

* * *

Después del almuerzo tuvieron los estudiantes su última clase y al sonar de la campana indicaba que las clases se habían terminado y todos estaban listos para retirarse a sus hogares.

-Bien nos vemos Ron- dijo Linka retirándose.

-Te vas tan rápido, si quieres podemos ir juntos- dijo Ron

-Es que iré a otra parte y me iré a cambiar ropa en los baños.

-Apresúrate Linka si queremos ir y disfrutar algo- gritó Clydia en la puerta del salón de clases.

-Bien nos vemos, hasta mañana Linka- con eso se acabó el primer día de clases para Ron, donde conoció a Linka, que en verdad le dio una gran impresión, debido que no era ninguna chica ordinaria, pero él ya lo supo por el color de su cabello. Mientras que Ron caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, vio delante de él un par de caras conocidas. Los dos muchachos que había conocido en la entrada de la escuela y vio que estaban a punto de golpear a un niño de ocho años aproximadamente.

-Oigan ustedes- gritó Ron, lo cual llamo la atención a aquellos muchachos y el pequeño niño aprovechó la distracción y salió corriendo.

-Bien ¿Quién fue el que gritó?…mira quien es, el chico nuevo- dijo Gary

-Ron Ian Santiago para ustedes- dijo con una actitud como si estuviese molestó por la trampa que le tendieron a enviarlo al baño de niñas, lo cual fue evitado gracias a Linka Loud- normalmente los golpearía por tenderme que fuera al baño de niñas, pero no tengo ganas de enunciar las manos.

-¡A sí crees que eres rudo!- dijo enojado Biff- ¡ven aquí y pelea!

-Como dije no estoy de ánimo- dijo Ron caminando pasando por el lado de ellos sin prestarles mucha atención, ya que estaba de buen humor como para pelear por una cosa tan trivial y además hizo el trato con su hermana de evitar estar en problemas por una semana.

-Ven aquí y pelea- gritó Biff, pero Ron siguió caminando- ¿O acaso eres una gallina?- Ron se detuvo y miro hacia atrás donde estaban esos chicos y sonrió.

* * *

Linka y Clydia habían salido del baño de la escuela. Resulta que ambas iban a ir a patinar para pasar la tarde y aprovecharon de cambiarse en la escuela, de esa manera ir directamente a la pista de patinaje de Royal Woods. Ambas estaban emocionadas para ir, ya que ellas no suelen hacer algo de actividad física, debido que Linka no era muy deportista y las madres de Clydia son muy sobreprotectoras con su hija. Pero de todas formas quisieron intentarlo para así pasar la tarde. Ambas estaban caminando para ir directamente al parque de patinaje. Iban riendo la pareja de amigas cuando de repente escucharon un grito:

¡Quédate quieto! - escuchó Linka y Clydia, y vieron a Biff uno de los bravucones más odiado de la escuela en el suelo inconsciente y vio su compañero Gary peleando contra Ron.

Ron simplemente esquivaba los golpes como si nada y Ron esquivaba los ataques de Gary, sin ninguna dificultad y su cara no mostraba ninguna señal de preocupación, quizás era porque el niño tenía sangre fría o probablemente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Después de unos segundos Ron empezó a aburrirse y decidió terminar con la pelea, pero miró a lo lejos y vio que estaba el maestro Johnson y a la entrenadora Pacowski, caminando a hacia su dirección. ¡ _Rayos!, si no quiero estar en problemas solo me queda seguir esquivando los golpes._ Pensó Ron ya que si vio a sus maestros y le podían mandar al salón de detención, si lo veían golpear a alguien. _O quizás es hora de hacer "el accidente"_ pensó Ron.

Ron se colocó a una larga distancia de Gary. Gary hizo la única cosa que su instinto le indico hacer, salió corriendo para golpear a Ron. Ron se movió a la izquierda para esquivarlo como lo que había estado haciendo en todo momento, pero esta vez colocó su pie para que Gary se tropezara y cayera al suelo. Ron fingió que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y también fingió la caída que tuvo, ya que él escogería el lugar donde caer. Y escogió caer sobre Gary y aseguró que su codo golpeara en el cuello de Gary y ese era el movimiento conocido como el accidente, hacer tropezar al enemigo haciéndolo que se caiga al suelo y luego fingir que perdería el equilibrio y terminar con un codazo en el cuello y lo mejor de todo, es que todo pareciera ser un accidente, así pensarían todos los demás que fue una pura casualidad.

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- grito el maestro Johnson y miró directamente hacia Ron y él se preocupó un segundo quizás no funcionó "el accidente"

-Lo siento choque con el niño grande y se golpeó con la cabeza en el casillero y su amigo trato de golpearme, ya que pensó que lo hice a propósito- decía Ron, actuando que fue un accidente para evitar estar en problemas- Pero trate de explicarle mientras él me trataba de golpear y nos tropezamos y me caí sobre él. Pero se lo juro que todo fue un accidente.

-Normalmente no creería en esa historia, si no lo hubiera visto, pero vi el accidente así que debe ser verdad- resulta que el maestro Johnson se había creído el acto- así que no te castigare, ya que no fue tu intención. Pero ten cuidado por donde vas caminando, ya que eso pudo evitar todo esto.

-Lo sé y disculpa- dijo Ron disculpándose con el Maestro Johnson, con su cara mirando al suelo en todo momento.

-No te preocupes. Te puedes ir Ron yo me encargo de esto- dijo el maestro, mientras decidió cargar a Gary en su hombro y la entrenadora cargaba a Biff, y ambos maestros fueron a dejar a los estudiantes a la enfermería.

Ron se dio la vuelta y su cara de niño inocente cambio al de un niño travieso- el premio a mejor actor es para... - murmuro Ron.

-Al mayor mentiroso de todos- dijo una voz que hablo por detrás.

Ron se dio la vuelta y descubrió que fue Linka que le había hablado.

Ron se puso algo nervioso- ¿Qué tanto viste?

Lo suficiente. Vi solo cuando fingiste tropezarte y caer sobre Gary- dijo molesta Linka por la actitud de Ron, y detrás de ella estaba Clydia, ya que estaba interesada por lo que sucedería.

-Bueno tengo mis razones- dijo Ron defendiendo sus acciones.

-No me digas, Biff te dijo que eras una gallina- dijo Linka para saber si esa fue la razón.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- preguntó Ron.

-¡Eso se lo dice a todo el mundo!- expresó molestamente Linka- Y sólo pocos salen ilesos y mucho menos salen victoriosos.

-Sí, ya que no está acostumbrado a recibir golpes, él solo golpea- explicó sobre las características de pelea de Biff- Su defensa es asquerosa.

-Bien nos vemos- se fue enfurecida Linka, pero Ron no entendía porque estaba enojada.

-¿Oye, qué te pasa?- preguntó Ron

-No te quiero verte ahora- enojadamente contestó Linka.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque odio a los abusivos!

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy un abusivo?- preguntó Ron defendiendo sus acciones.

-No lo sé, golpeaste a un par de niños solo porque te insultaron- dijo Linka aun enojada- solo un abusivo golpearía a alguien por una razón tan estúpida.

-No fue de todo eso.

-Así, pues dime ¿Qué razón pudiste tener para golpearlo?

Bueno…- Ron no le salía las palabras para responder a las palabras de Linka.

-Eso pensé- finalizo Linka y comenzó a irse y detrás la seguía Clydia.

-Vamos ellos eran unos bravucones, ellos se merecían una paliza- dijo Ron y Linka se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta y miró directamente a Ron.

-Déjame hacer un pequeño acertijo Santiago- dijo Linka muy seriamente– dime ¿Cuándo un bravucón, no es él bravucón?- Ron no supo que contestar a la pregunta de Linka, después de unos segundos Linka le dio la respuesta- cuando un bravucón más grande aparece- y al tener la última palabra Linka siguió su camino.

* * *

-Así qué resultó que Ron era un abusivo.

-No Clydia, él es un abusivo. Golpeo a Biff y a Gary solo porque lo insulto. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

-Bueno...

-Un abusivo esa clase de personas.

-Si tú lo dices Linka

-Bueno mejor disfrutemos del parque de patinaje- dijo Linka al llegar al centro de patinaje.

Era un centro de entretención para una gran cantidad de deportes callejeros, ya sea lo que le gustaban usar la patineta, los cortes, patines y hasta lo que usaban bicicletas de estilo libre. El lugar se dividía en tres sectores uno para los principiantes lo cuales consistían de niños pequeños aprendiendo por primera vez a patinar; el segundo era la zona avanzada qué ofrecía a todas las personas que ya sabían cómo patinar. En este sector se encontraba todo tipo de niños tanto como amateur que sólo estaban ahí para divertirse, como los grupos que practicaban para ser profesionales algún día; el tercer sector era exclusivo para profesionales y mayores de edad.

Linka y Clydia fueron al segundo sector, ya que en el primero solo habían niños muy pequeños y el tercer sector, eran muy joven para entrar.

Fueron a una pista para patinar para los que usaban patines. Era una típica pista de patinaje ovalada, donde uno personaba daba vueltas y vueltas patinando.

Pasaron un par de horas y estaban listas para irse.

-Buena manera de pasar la tarde- dijo Linka a Clydia después de pasar gran parte de la tarde patinando- Entiendo porque a Lynn le gusta a hacer tanto ejercicio, creo que si seguimos así tendremos mucha energía para hacer cosas ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Si nos costó acostumbrarnos en un principio, pero ahora que nos detuvimos, siento que lo extraño un poco.

-Estoy orgullosa de nosotras, si hacemos esto más seguido, estaremos en buen estado físico- dijo Linka siguiendo con la idea de que fue una excelente forma de pasar la tarde.

Ambas chicas se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que Clydia habló- No volveremos a este lugar ¿verdad?

-Nop.

-Gracias al cielo, llegó un momento que fue aburrido dar vueltas en círculos.

-Lo sé y todas esas personas que hacían el ridículo bailando en patines.

\- Y lo que siempre estaban en el suelo y había que detenerse para no golpearlos- dijo Clydia y ambas chicas se rieron por cada cosa que había pasado.

Pero había una conmoción en una zona, y por curiosidad Linka y Clydia fueron a observar la causa de la conmoción, resultó que era una persona que patinaba muy bien y era un niño- no lo puedo creer- dijo Linka al ver aquel niño que era moreno y usaba una sudadero de color morado

-Vaya que genial- decían los comentarios de las personas.

Resulta que el chico era Ron y cuando vio a Linka se detuvo justo frente de ella.

-¿Que hacen aquí?

-Venimos a patinar un poco ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Lo mismo, necesitaba pasar el tiempo y encontré que este lugar es divertido, pero me lastime un poco- dijo Ron moviendo tu pie- es por esta patineta que arrendé. Que no estoy acostumbrado a este modelo.

-O quizás te lastimaste por hacer alguien caer- contestó sarcásticamente Linka, tratando de hacer una referencia sobre la pelea que tuvo Ron anteriormente.

-Que graciosa- dijo Ron también sarcásticamente.

-Bien no estoy de humor de hablar contigo- dijo Linka retirándose del lugar.

-Vamos Linka no estas siendo dura- dijo Clydia que la seguía por detrás.

-Clydia cuando odies algo, en serio que lo odiarás.

-No se me ocurre nada que me haga enojar.

-Suerte por ti pero por mi parte lo bravucones. Son de lo peor.

-Vamos Linka- decía su amiga, pero ella tenía una cara de estar muy molesta. Trataba de pensar en algo que la pudiera animar- ya sé iremos al lugar que siempre te anima.

-Te refieres al…

* * *

-Al árcade- dijo Clydia - cuando llegaron al "salón de juegos Gus"- Siempre te agrada esta parte y tienes la mejor puntuación en la mayoría de los juegos.

-Si soy asombrosa- respondió modestamente Linka -Vamos juguemos algo.

-Iré a la máquina de baile.

-Yo iré al de las peleas.

Ambas chicas aprovecharon todo lo que les quedaba de la tarde jugando en las máquinas del árcade. Pasó aproximadamente una hora y ambas estaban jugando sus últimos juegos, ya que no podían llegar tardes a sus casas. Clydia termino su último juego antes que Linka.

-Vaya duraste más que yo y tu

-Tengo una excelente puntuación y sí me lo preguntas sacare el mejor puntaje de "Street Kombat"

-¿Por qué juegas ese juego tan antiguo, si tienes "Súper Mega Luchadores Musculosos Turbo 25 y medio"?

-Porque Clydia esto es un clásico, apreciar los clásicos es lo que diferencias los gamers de verdad, con los falsos.

-Aquí viene un nuevo contrincante- anunció la máquina de video juego

¿Un nuevo contrincante?- Linka miró a la máquina de su lado, pero no hay nadie- Disculpa señora Gus, algo pasa con la máquina. Dice que tengo un nuevo contrincante, pero nadie está jugando en la máquina de al lado.

-Genial ¿verdad? Es un nuevo sistema que nos regalaron juegas en un máquina y otra máquina que tiene el mismo juego, en otra parte del árcade, ambos jugarán en lugares distintos y la pelea se muestra por esa pantalla- explicó la señora Gus apuntando una pantalla plana que había en el lugar- de esa manera, no pueden hacer trampa, como patear al jugador de al lado.

Linka miró a su pantalla lista para su combate-Bien veamos quien es mejor. Yo con Ryu Kang o esta persona... ¿En serio el Alacrán? ¡Por favor!

-¿Qué tiene ese personaje Linka?

-Es el más popular, las personas lo escogen por sus mecánicas simples que puede teletransportarse y atacar por atrás; quema el suelo donde está el contrincante, lo cual es imposible de bloquear. Eso lo hace el personaje más fácil. Nadie lo usa para pelear físicamente, solo lo usan con esos trucos baratos.

-Vaya, entonces perderás injustamente.

-¿Perder? Esto será simple. He entrenado mucho en este juego para ser derrotada por trucos baratos.

Al comenzar el combate Linka esperaba que su contrincante usara las simples mecánicas que tenía el personaje, lo cual hacia el personaje más simple de ganar, ya que sería poca la dificultad de tal personaje. Pero Linka había entrenado para derrotar a cualquiera que usará esos trucos baratos. Pero no ocurrió eso, su contrincante prefirió un atacar de frente, nada de trucos. Debido a eso Linka perdió la primera ronda, pero para suerte de ella, para ganar se necesita ganar dos rondas y de ninguna manera ella se dejaría perder.

\- Bien hora de jugar en serio- dijo Linka colocándose una cinta blanca en su frente.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa cinta Linka?- preguntó su mejor amiga, pero Linka la ignoro, ya que quería estar concentrada en el juego.

Para la segunda ronda Linka comenzó a pelear seriamente aprovechando las fortalezas de su personaje y las debilidades del personaje del oponente. Usando cada oportunidad que podría infligir algún daño y evitar cada amenaza de recibir algún daño. Al final de tal ronda Linka fue la victoriosa con una gran ventaja.

\- Genial Linka, ya no te podrá ganar.

\- Dudo que sea tan fácil, mi oponente debió haberse confiado en la última ronda, de tal manera que lo subestime en la primera, pero me enfrentare con todo.

Al momento que el tercer y último round comenzó ambos fueron a combatir con todo. A pesar que Linka conocía las características del personaje de su oponente, no era suficiente para decir que tuviera el combate asegurada, con cada golpe enviaba, ella recibía golpes, con cada patada que ella recibía, su oponente también recibía una patada en respuesta. La batalla fue pareja en cada momento, los únicos momentos de ventaja eran cuando uno provocaba el daño, pero esa ventaja acababa rápidamente, ya que el otro le devolvía el golpe. Pero sólo podía haber un ganador en este combate y el clímax alcanzo cuando ambos tenían poca vida en su barra de vida, y cualquiera podría ser el ganador. Todas las personas que estaban en el árcade tenían las miradas fijas en el combate, los niños que no estaban jugando en ese momento, los que trabajaban en el árcade, incluso algunos niños dejaron de jugar sus juegos para poder ver el legendario combate por la pantalla instalada.

Ambos jugadores estaban al límite, en especial Linka, ya que su personaje sería derrotado si recibe un golpe de cualquier tipo, mientras su oponente aún tenía un poco más de vida, no lo suficiente para tener la victoria asegurada, pero lo suficiente para recibir un par de golpes.

-Linka, estás a punto de perder y todo el mundo te está viendo- dijo nerviosa Clydia al ver la situación que estaba su mejor amiga.

-¿Todos están mirando?- preguntó preocupada Linka, pero después de unos segundos sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes Linka? Todos te están viendo.

-Porque si llego a ganar con esta desventaja- dijo Linka aun sonriendo y determinada- seré una leyenda. Seré conocida como Linka Loud, la chica que derroto con Ryu Kang, con poca vida de salud al Alacrán que tenía más vida, con una increíble ventaja. Y pensar en un nombre más corto para ser conocida como una leyenda.

Linka fue atacar con todo y pudo realizar una combinación de golpes hacia su oponente pudo quitar una gran cantidad de vida. No lo había vencido aún, pero todo se determinaría con un golpe final, ya que ahora ambos estaban a un golpe de perder. La tensión de todo el mundo se triplico en un segundo, ya que antes parecía que alguien tenía la victoria asegurada. Pero ahora todo está parejo, había 50% de ganar para cualquiera. Hubo un segundo que ninguno se movió, creando aún más tensión, pero todo cambio en un segundo donde ambos personajes corrieron a atacar y al momento de la colisión todos quedaron sorprendidos del resultado. Ya que resulto que ambos personajes cayeron al suelo, el resultado final fue un double KO.

-Empate, no puedo creer que empatara- dijo Linka al ver el anuncio final.

Todo el mundo gritó de la emoción que género tal juego.

-Que mal, significa que no avanzo más quede con ese puntaje y no llegue a tener la puntuación máxima-dijo Linka desanimadamente, ya que quería estar en primer lugar- Bueno no superé el que esta primero que es mi hermano Loki, pero quede segunda- así de esa manera Linka coloco sus iniciales para registrar su puntuación. Me pregunto quién fue el que me equilibrio le saludaré y le diré que fue una buena partida- dijo Linka corriendo a buscar la otra máquina.

\- ¿Estas segura?- pregunto Clydia.

-Sí Clydia, tengo que ser buena ganadora o perdedora, o en este caso una buena ¿empatadora? Esa es la palabra ¿Empatadora?- pregunto Linka a Clydia, pero esta última levanto sus hombros, ya que no sabía si esa era la palabra correcta

Linka fue a buscar a la persona con quien empató y cuando llego no le gustó lo que vio- Me tienes que estar bromeando- la persona que le empató fue Ron Ian Santiago- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Yo juego vídeo juegos ¿qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Ron debido que no era normal ver a una niña en un árcade.

-Soy clienta regular de aquí

-Sí claro- dijo Ron, ya que no le creía.

-Créelo chico- dijo uno de los trabajadores del lugar- gracias a ella, instalamos baño para damas.

-¿En serio?

-Volviendo al tema. Haré lo que vine a hacer- dijo Linka acercándose y extendió su mano a donde estaba Ron, pero tenía una mirada molesta en su cara- fue una excelente partida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El combate de "Street Kombat" a pesar que empatamos, la verdad que lo disfrute mucho.

-¿Espera esa eras tú?- dijo Ron ya que no podía creer que existiera una niña que jugara ese tipo de juegos, o más aun, que existiera una niña que le ganara en ese juego- Yo... yo también lo disfrute, fue una de las mejores partidas que he jugado- dijo Ron extendiendo su mano para responder a Linka- espero que podamos repetirlo alguna vez. Pero la próxima vez no te lo dejare tan fácil.

Al ver la reacción de Ron, Linka solo sonrió- Espero que no sea fácil de esa manera no sería divertido -Bueno mi querido Ron- dijo Linka- me encantaría quedarme y seguir charlando, pero me tengo que ir- dijo Linka alejándose junta con Clydia.

-Iré con ustedes- dijo Ron.

-¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?

-Iré a casa-respondió Ron- pensé que sería mejor ir en grupo.

-Como quieras- contesto amargadamente Linka y caminando rápidamente del lugar.

Clydia se acercó a Ron - No te preocupes por ella, se enoja fácilmente con los bravucones- dijo Clydia calladamente a Ron.

\- No soy un bravucón- respondió Ron desviando la mirada hacia abajo.

\- Bueno tienes que convencer a Linka.

-¡Vienen o no chicos! - gritó Linka que había tomado una gran ventaja de ellos dos.

\- Vamos- gritaron Ron y Clydia al mismo tiempo. Pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Ron y decidió contestar la llamada.

-¿Hola mamá, qué sucede?- mientras que Ron siguió hablando en su teléfono con su madre Clydia, ya había alcanzado a Linka.

-Dime Linka ¿aún crees que Ron sea una mala persona?

-No lo sé, es decir golpeó a otros niños porque lo molestaron.

-Pero no golpeo a cualquier par de niños. Eran Biff y Gary, y dime cuantas veces los demás han deseado que alguien le diera su merecido.

-Lo se Clydia, pero no me gusta la idea que se resuelva los problemas a golpes- explicaba Linka a Clydia

-Pero Linka, tú y tus hermanos siempre se golpean.

-Es muy distinto eso. Nosotros somos familia, nosotros no vamos por el mundo golpeando a otros- explicaba Linka a Clydia- Además la principal razón que nos golpeamos mucho es por el "Tratamiento pacífico de los hermanos Loud" por lo que nos podemos golpear.

-¿Qué tiene eso de pacífico?- preguntó Clydia, ya que no hay ninguna parte que sea sinónimo de paz. Pero antes que Linka le respondiera, el teléfono de Clydia comenzó a sonar y ella naturalmente, contestó el teléfono.

-Hola Mamá ¿dime qué ocurre?- mientras Clydia hablaba por su teléfono, Ron apareció a preguntar algo a Linka.

-Disculpa Linka ¿Dónde hay una pastelería por aquí? Mi madre me llamo y quería que comprara un pastel.

-Simple a tres cuadras de esta calle hay uno que tiene buenos pasteles.

-Acaso tú... - decía Ron algo tímido al preguntar y desvió un poco su mirada- me puedes guiar, que aún no conozco bien estas calles.

\- Bueno me encantaría- decía Linka mintiendo, pero en realidad no le caía bien la idea de estar con Ron- pero las madres de Clydia son algo exigentes con la hora que debe llegar a casa, entonces…

-Oye Linka- dijo Clydia a Linka- ¿Me acompañas a comprar a la pastelería que estas tres calles de aquí?

-Cómo puedo decir que no- dijo Linka con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bien chicos vamos- dijo Clydia alegremente e iba caminando con Ron.

Linka miró hacia la cámara- En serio ¿Cómo puedo decir no y salir de esto?. Acepto sugerencias.

* * *

Al llegar a la pastelería Clydia y Ron procedieron a comprar los pasteles que les habían encargados sus madres. Linka deseaba salir lo más rápidamente posible del lugar para evitar estar con Ron que aún no le simpatizaba la idea de estar cerca de él. Pero para variar las cosas no salen como las planea Linka, ya que la pastelería tenía un problema con la caja registradora y estaban atrapados hasta que los funcionarios pudieran arreglarlo. Linka necesitaba buscar la forma de aprovechar el tiempo, pero se dio cuenta de algo. Que la pastelería estaba muy cerca de la tienda de hobbies favorita de Linka y como estaba cerca pensó que quizás debería echar un vistazo.

-¿Clydia te molestaría sí voy a la tienda de hobbies?- preguntó Linka.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema. En caso de que arreglen el problema te veo en la tienda.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Linka saliendo rápidamente de la tienda.

La tienda estaba cerca prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. No le tomaría más de un minuto en llegar y cuando llegó a tal esquina y vio la entrada, vio algo que la preocupó- No otra vez él- Vio algo que la asustaba, por lo que quiso volver por donde vino, pero al dar la vuelta chocó con alguien y ese alguien era Ron.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un poco molesta Linka.

-Clydia me dijo que te acompañara- dijo Ron con una actitud neutral.

 _En serio Clydia_ pensó Linka - bueno será mejor que vallamos que no quiero ir hacia la tienda.

-¿Por qué?

-Linka se sonrojó- Hay un chico ahí- dijo Linka apuntando al negocio.

\- Déjame ver.

\- ¡No lo mires!- dijo Linka a Ron, ya que no quería que él la viera ahí cerca.

¡Ahh! Pero quiero ver al chico que te tiene así- dijo Ron molestando un poco a Linka.

-Bien, pero hazlo sutilmente.

-De acuerdo- Ron comenzó a mover de a poco su cuello asegurando que pareciera lento y luego mueve rápidamente la cabeza para ver a tal chico, haciendo lo opuesto de algo sutil y Linka no pudo evitar sentir algo molesta, pero ignoró la sensación, ya que era típico de los niños no escuchar las indicaciones simples- ¿Ese muchacho te tiene así?

\- Su nombre es Eric, tuve algo como una cita y ese chico me insinuó- dijo mirando al suelo- estuve en una situación muy incómoda con él, hasta que su novia terminó con él y le hizo algo, que la verdad no sé qué fue exactamente- Contó Linka a Ron sobre su incidente con Eric, en su "cita con Lars" que tuvo un tiempo atrás- Para resumir le dije varias cosas para repelerlo y accidentalmente le dije que me gusta hacer modelos a escala, lo cual fue tonto, ya que los modelos son geniales y desde entonces siempre lo veo en esa tienda.

-¿Y por qué no entras simplemente, acaso tienes miedo?- dijo Ron apuntó de reír un poco por la cosa trivial de que asustarse, pero mira a Linka que estaba triste y ella desvió un poco su mirada, y Ron se dio cuenta que en verdad era eso- Oh, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, no suelo tener miedo- respondió tristemente Linka- pero hay algo en él, es decir, cuando coqueteo conmigo, me sentí… impotente, y no es algo que me guste sentir.

Ron no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por Linka, pensó por unos segundos y suspiro- y sí voy contigo. Linka miró algo confundida por lo que dijo- y si te causa problemas, te puedo ayudar.

Linka ahora tenía un dilema: si entrar a la tienda o no; por una parte tendría que entrar con Ron, pero si no iba a la tienda, no tendría el modelo a escala que deseaba comprar, pero no era algo que quería desesperadamente, era algo que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Por lo que Linka se tragó su orgullo- De acuerdo, por favor ven conmigo- Ron se alegró por la expresión de Linka- pero cualquier cosa que ocurra, por favor guarda tus instintos de bravucón y no golpes a nadie.

-Aún estas enojada por eso- habló un poco molesto, pero al ver la expresión sería de Linka, decidió estar de acuerdo- bien, no lo golpeare, al menos que tú me digas.

-Bien- Linka tomó el brazo de Ron y lo colocó en su hombro, así aparentando ser una pareja- Vamos.

-¿Esto es necesario? - preguntó Ron algo nervioso.

-Tampoco es algo cómodo para mí, pero necesito algo que me quite los nervios para cuando estemos cerca- respondió Linka y ambos fueron caminando.

Linka iban caminando abrazados como parejas hacia la tienda y cuando estaban cerca de Eric, Linka se sintió muy nerviosa en un instante y Ron pudo sentir sus nervios, por el simple hecho que ella lo pellizco cuando pasaron cerca de él. Ambos pudieron entrar a la tienda sin ningún problema.

Al entrar y al estar fuera del rango de Eric ambos se separaron y Linka se alivió- eso estuvo cerca.

-Sí, acaso no pudiste pellizcarme más fuerte- dijo Ron.

-Lo siento por eso.

-No te preocupes, aunque me sorprende que no te reconociera- dijo Ron cuestionando un poco a Eric, debido que es muy difícil no reconocer a Linka en especial por el color inusual de su cabello.

-Sliii, para ser sincera, había una gran probabilidad de eso, ya que cuando él me conoció, yo tenía el cabello negro y tenía ropa muy distinta a esta.

-Eso quería preguntar ¿Por qué el cabello blanco, acaso protestas en contra de algo?

-No- dijo riéndose un poco- blanco es el color natural de mi cabello.

-¿En serio? Porqué es algo muy inusual.

-Lo sé, pero así soy yo y me gusta el color de mi cabello, me hace sentir especial y distinta a las demás personas- dijo Linka la misma explicación que le da a todo el mundo cuando preguntan sobre su cabello- bien, vamos a buscar el modelo de la nave de "Starship Groupers" de 600 piezas.

-¿600 piezas?

-Sí, termine con él de 500 y quería algo más increíble- dijo orgullosamente de su hazaña, luego tomo un modelo a escala de un barco y lo miro directamente- Los modelos a escala siempre me relajan y siento que todas las cosas alocadas que pasan en la vida, son cosas triviales, sé que suena raro, pero me emociona.

-No es raro, todos tenemos formas de desestresarse, algunos tienen meditación, otros con gritar, pero eso no lo hace raro, Raro sería que no hicieras lo que te gusta- ambos se miraron por unos segundos, ya que no había palabras para seguir expresando lo que ambos sentían.

-Bien sigamos buscando ese modelo- dijo Linka para romper el hielo.

-Emm, si sigamos- dijo sonrojando un poco Ron.

\- El modelo debería estar aquí, pero no veo ninguno.

\- Iré a preguntar, si tienen alguno guardado, regreso de inmediato- dijo Ron acercándose a la caja registradora a buscar algún trabajador.

Linka siguió buscando en caso que había alguno escondido, busco en los estantes más altos como los más bajos, y finalmente encontró uno bien escondido y se alegró en encontrarlo- bien ahora a pagarlo- se dijo a sí misma. Cuando repentinamente aparece Eric frente de ella.

-Hola Lucy- dijo Eric.

Linka entro en un estado de pánico, debido que se encontró con uno de los chicos que más la intimidaba, y la única estrategia de Linka era de hacerse la tonta, así que miro hacia ambas partes para fingir que no sabía que la hablaban directamente a ella- disculpa ¿Me hablas a mí?

-¿A quién más le hablaría Lucy?- dijo Eric con un tono más perverso o al menos así se sintió para Linka en su mente.

-Perdona, pero creo que me confundes con alguien más. M-mi nombre es L-Linka – respondía Linka en defensa, pero debido que estaba nerviosa, parecía que sus palabras no eran sinceras y cualquier persona creería que está mintiendo.

-Me costó reconocerte, pero hace más que un cambio de imagen y cambiar el color de tu cabello, que por cierto no se ve val, para no reconocerte.

Linka se sintió intimidada como si estuviera atrapada en un callejón sin que nadie la pudiera ayudar.

-¿Te está molestando Linka?- dijo una voz por detrás, que resultó ser Ron - porque sí te está molestando, se las tiene que ver conmigo.

-Espera ¿Es verdad que se llama Linka?- preguntó Eric- ella no es Lucy.

-¿Lucy? No, ella se llama Linka Loud.

-Entonces es verdad- dijo Eric mirando a Linka y ella asintió con la cabeza muy rápidamente y de lo más nerviosa- te pido disculpas. Es que la verdad te pareces a ella.

Sí tengo una cara muy común, jajaja- se rió de manera nerviosa Linka.

-Disculpa, debí equivocarme- dijo Eric alejándose de a poco, lo que hizo sentir aliviada a Linka- Una última cosa- gritó Eric y volvió donde estaban ellos- Por cierto, así que tu apellido es Loud ¿Acaso conoces a Lars Loud?

-¿Eh? Quiero decir si, él es familiar mío- le respondió Linka, aún nerviosa, pero estuvo consciente en decir que no era hermana de Lars. Ya que para algunos conocidos de Lars, él no tenía hermana, por lo que pensaría que ella fuese alguna prima- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Pregunto por qué una amiga de Lars que se llama Lucy y como eres familia con Lars, quizás la conozcas.

-Lo siento, pero no conozco a ninguna Lucy- respondió Linka.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sip, estoy bastante segura- respondió Linka.

-Te dijo que no conoce a ninguna Lucy- respondió algo enojado Ron por la insistencia de Eric.

-Bien, bien- dijo Eric a Ron, para que se tranquilizara- solo preguntaba. Ahora me iré y pido disculpas por la confusión.

-Si ningún problema- respondió haciendo la amable, pero en realidad aún se sentía un poco asustada. Ron que estaba a su lado solo vigiló hasta que se fuera Eric. Vio que en un segundo Eric se detuvo y miró con una cara escalofriante hacia dónde estaba ellos. Ron se percató de eso y se preocupó estaba mirando mal a ellos dos, pero Ron miró donde Eric estaba viendo y él estaba mirando a Linka, pero ¿Por qué?

-Huh, que alivió. Pensé que me había descubierto, gracias por salvarme Ron- dijo Linka a Ron, pero vio que Ron estaba mirando por donde se había ido Eric con una cara de preocupado- ¿Hola? Ron Ian ¿Me escuchas?

-Lo siento, algo me molestó en ese chico.

-Si es algo intimidante, pero justo llegaste y me salvaste, así que gracias.

-Seguro, no hay problema- dijo Ron sonrojando un poco- Así que… te haces pasar por alguien llamado Lucy ¿Acaso te crees una celebridad que tiene que ocultar su imagen para los paparazis?- dijo bromeando Ron.

-No exactamente. Verás mi padres me piden que use un nombre falso, para evitar acosadores. Son muy cautelosos para todo. Por eso en el departamento donde vivo se paga con sociedades ficticias. Mi correo lo recibo en diferentes partes de la ciudad. Las personas del departamento piensan que me llamó Liberty. Las personas fueras de la escuela piensan que me llamo Lucy y en la escuela todos creen que me llamó Linka.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo asombrado Ron, por lo último que dijo Linka.

-Pff- Linka trató de contener su risa, pero fue mucho para ella- Lo siento, fue una broma- dijo Linka riéndose- debiste ver tu cara- Ron estuvo un momento parado sin decir nada, pero a los segundos después comenzó a reírse junto con Linka.

* * *

Más adelante volvieron a la pastelería donde pudieron resolver el problema de la caja registradora de esa manera Ron y Clydia pudieron comprar sus pasteles.

Después de eso todos se fueron juntos, Linka le contó sobre su reencuentro con Eric y como Ron le ayudo. También contó a Ron sobre su cita con Lars y como como conoció a Eric, claro se focalizo sobre la identidad de Lucy y sobre el incidente de Eric. Claro que también le contaron sobre que Lars dijo que no tenía hermana, pero eso último lo contó Clydia, pero Linka le explicó a Ron de que fue para que sus amigos no le pidieran escribir cosas feas sobre ella.

-En serio tu hermano hizo eso ¿No crees que fue un poco cruel?- preguntó Ron.

-En un principio sí, pero después que me contó la verdad, lo aprecie. Es decir él me quiere más de todos los que viven en mi casa. Más que nuestros padres e incluso más que nuestro hermano mayor Lynn- dijo Linka, feliz en todo momento, ya que superaba a Lynn y ellos dos comparten habitación.

-¿Así qué tienes otro hermano?

-Sí, soy la hermana del medio- dijo Linka- ¿Y tú Ron tienes hermanos o hermanas?

-Sí, tengo una hermana mayor, ella es una persona muy carismática, optimista y muy amable. Tengo suerte de tenerla como hermana- dijo felizmente Ron pensando en su hermana Bebe- y tu Clydia ¿Tienes hermano o hermana?

-No, he deseado por mucho tiempo tener un hermanito o hermanita.

-Si tener hermanos es de lo mejor- dijo Linka.

-Espero tener alguno- dijo Clydia aun teniendo esperanzas de tener algún día un hermano menor- Bueno chicos aquí me separo de ustedes.

-Adiós Clydia- respondieron Linka y Ron a la vez.

-Creo que me iré también- dijo Ron- Adiós Linka- Linka iba a ir directamente a su casa, pero recordó en ese momento la predicción de Lars y quizás la predicción era de ayudar a Ron de sacar la parte de bravucón de su cuerpo y ayudarlo a ser mejor persona. Eso serían los caballeros, el negro un bravucón como el que golpeó a Biff y a Gary; o un caballero blanco, la persona que le ayudo con Eric.

-Espera Ron- gritó Linka y Ron se detuvo y miro a Linka a ver qué era lo que quería ella- mira sé que he sido algo dura contigo, pero tengo mis razones, siempre he odiado a los bravucones. Pero como me ayudaste hoy con Eric, he decidido pedir perdón por la forma que te he tratado, así que deseo que si pudiéramos tratar de ser amigos.

-Me encantaría- dijo Ron.

-Pero será difícil que olvide que eres un bravucón, ten cuenta de eso- dijo Linka a Ron, ya que a pesar de su buena acción, no puede ignorar el hecho de que sus acciones corresponden a las de un bravucón- Bueno nos vemos Ronnie… quiero decir Ron- dijo Linka alejándose.

-Oye Linka- gritó Ron- Linka se dio la vuelta para ver lo que quería Ron. El joven pensó en decir algo- Sabes que, no importa nos vemos mañana.

Y con eso ambos chicos se fueron directamente a sus casas.

* * *

Que día, queden creerlo, mi clase tiene un nuevo estudiante que resulta ser un bravucón. Bueno al menos estoy en casa, en donde la primera solución para resolver los problemas nunca es la violencia- dijo Linka mirando hacia la cámara- quizás sea la tercera o cuarta solución, pero nunca es la primera.

Linka entro en su casa y cuando dio el primer pasó dentro la casa se activó una especie de alarma. Linka vio en su pie que había una especie de detector de movimiento, mediante una laser. En unos instantes salieron cuatro cañones laser de Levi, todos apuntando a la entrada de su casa y todos tenían un puntero laser para fijar su objetivo, y eran tantas que cubrieron a Linka con sus puntadores laser. Linka estuvo petrificada, debido a todas las armas apuntándola.

Por casualidad Clint, el gato de la familia estaba paseando por ahí y vio a Linka, pero solo se quedaba ahí mirando fijamente a Linka. Pero Linka ni lo noto. El gato solo podía ver como los laser la apuntaban y unos segundos antes de que los cañones dispararan. Clint vio un punto rojo en la frente de Linka y salto encima de ella.

-¡Ahh! ¿Clint que haces?- Clint la empujo fuera de la casa. Los cañones dispararon y destruyeron el buzón del correo.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?- traumatizada Linka se preguntó por el hecho de casi morir.

-¿Acaso aprendiste la lección…? ¿Linka? – apareció Levi, saliendo de la casa.

-¿¡Qué está sucediendo!?- dijo algo traumada Linka por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Lo siento fue un láser para atacar al que entrara por esa puerta ¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿¡QUÉ SÍ ESTOY BIEN!? ¡Por poco casi me matas!

-Disculpa mi intención no fue de liquidarte.

-¡Entonces porque instalaste esa cosa tan peligrosa!- gritó Linka.

-No fue para ti, sino para Loki- dijo enojadamente Levi.

-¿Para Loki?- preguntó Linka.

-Así es- dijo una voz que provenía desde la puerta de la casa- Ese cañón era para darle un merecido a Loki- resultó ser Lexx el que había hablado antes y juntó a él estaba Leif.

-¿Qué hizo Loki?- preguntó Linka.

-¡Que hizo Loki! ¡Que hizo Loki! Te diré que hizo Loki ¡Me hizo enojar!- dijo enfurecido hasta el alma Lexx.

-Alguien me traduce eso- dijo Linka, ya que aún no entendía porque estaban enojados con Loki.

-Loki dijo que nos iba a ir a buscar a la escuela y nunca lo hizo- explicó Leif a Linka- nos hizo esperar por una hora ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿En serio? – preguntó extrañamente Linka, ya que no era nada normal que Loki, que no fuera a buscar a alguien si es que lo había prometido- ¿Y no lo llamaron?

-Claro que lo llamamos y nos dijo que no podía irnos a buscar, que tenía que hacer algo más importante que hacer. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que buscar a sus hermanos?- dijo Leif un poco molesto por que hizo Loki- puedes creerlo ¿Quién podría predecir que Loki no llegaría?

-Yo lo hice.

-Ahhh- gritaron todos al escuchar una voz que apareció repentinamente a sus espaldas. La voz era nada más que Lars.

-Si no me equivoco- Lars sacó la carta del peregrino que rompía el contrato- había dicho que Loki rompería una promesa.

-¿Por qué nos dijiste no llegaría a buscarnos? – preguntó molestamente Levi.

-Pensé que no creías en mis predicciones.

-Claro que no lo creo, digo, si los creo, digo… Cállate- respondió molestamente Levi a Lars, pero este último solo sonrió por haber mostrado a Levi, uno de los hermanos más obstinados, que sus métodos funcionaban.

-Hablando de predicciones- habló Lars- Linka que tal mis predicciones.

-Bueno si apareció una persona nueva en mi clase. Un alumno nuevo- todos abrieron la boca, excepto Lars, ya que estaban sorprendido que la predicción de Lars había acertado- Pero lo demás sobre la lucha de los caballeros, nada de eso ocurrió, lo siento Lars- dijo mintiendo sobre el asunto de los caballeros.

-No te preocupes Linka- dijo fúnebremente Lars- creo que necesito mejorar en mis habilidades de leer tres cartas.

-Lo ves Lars, tus cartas son nada más que un montón de mentiras y te sugiero que lo lances a la basura de inmediato.

-Nada de eso solo necito mejorar mis habilidades- con eso Lars se fue directamente dentro de la casa.

-Jamás sabré qué siente ese muchacho- dijo Linka- ahora volviendo al tema. No creen que sea un poco peligroso usar ese laser.

-No, si lo probé- respondió Levi. Linka miró el buzón de correo o al menos lo que quedaba del buzón y no creyó para nada lo que había dicho su hermano genio.

-¿En serio lo probaste?

-Claro que si- dijo Levi con una sonrisa sinuoso.

* * *

Levi estaba instalando un maniquí de prueba en la puerta para probar los rayos laser- Bien Manny el maniquí, veamos si sobrevives a esto- Levi se colocó unos gafas de protección, presiono el botón de disparar. Y lanzo los rayos hacia el maniquí, el resultado fue que el maniquí terminara en llamas. Pero fue apagado inmediatamente por Lexx y Levi que llevaron un extintor para apagarlo.

-Mmm, interesante- murmuro Levi- Claramente que necesita más potencia el rayo láser.

* * *

-Bueno sea lo que sea lo que probaste, pudiste lastimar a alguien inocente. Así que te sugiero que apagues esa máquina.

-Y si me niego.

-De acuerdo no tengo tiempo para esto, tuve un día raro y cuando llego a mi casa, mi hermano trata de matarme. Estaré en mi habitación, así que por favor necesito que no me molesten- dijo Linka retirándose y con eso entró a la casa. Al entrar y al estar fuera de la vista de sus hermanos- Bien seguramente se estan preguntando sobre por qué mentí sobre el asunto de los caballeros. Bueno por una parte no estoy segura si Lars en verdad acertó. En segundo lugar, si alguno e mis hermanos se entera que estoy tratando de tener alguna amistad con un bravucón, se entrometerán y provocaran un montón de problemas

Mintras tanto afuera en la casa Loud, los tres niños estaban preparando venganza contra Loki-¿Creen que estamos exagerando con esto?- preguntó Lexx

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó Levi y Lexx apuntó hacia el buzón del correo o mejor dicho dónde estaba, ya que el rayo de Levi lo destruyó.

-Quizás deberíamos darle una oportunidad a Loki de explicar porque no nos fue a buscar- en ese instante llego vanzilla y por ende Loki.

-¿Qué paso aquí? Pregunto Loki que recién había llegado y vio el desastre que había provocado el rayo.

-Bueno...

-No tengo tiempo para esto - dijo Loki interrumpiendo a Leif- ¿Saben sí llego Linka?

-Si está en su habitación- respondió Leif.

-Genial, gracias- con eso Loki iba directamente a la casa.

-¡Loki! -Gritó Lexx para llamar la atención a Loki y este último miró hacia atrás- ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarnos a la escuela?

-Ya les dije que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, así que dejen de preguntar cosas tontas- dijo Loki con su tono de voz autoritario de hermano mayor.

Eso último hizo que los tres menores se enojarán- Levi, dispara el maldito rayo- con eso Levi sacó un control remoto y presiono un botón.

Loki que iba entrando a la casa abre la puerta, pero antes de entrar, da una media vuelta para hablar con los menores- Una última cosa. No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes molestándome, ¿De acuerdo?- y el rayo láser disparó, pero falló ya que Loki no había entrado a la casa, y aquel rayo quemó un árbol que había al cruzar la calle. Loki se dio la media vuelta para ver que fue el sonido que escuchó, pero como no vio nada, no le dio importancia y procedió a entrar a su casa.

Al ver que el rayo de Levi quemó un árbol, los tres niños vieron el daño que provocaron- interesante - dijo Levi- Mi rayo necesita claramente más potencia.

En ese instante llegaron Luke y Lane a la casa- Hermanos ¿Qué sucedió con el buzón del correo?- preguntó Luke.

-Bueno…- respondieron los tres menores al mismo tiempo.

Y en un instante desde el cielo cae el buzón del correo que Levi había mandado a volar a los cielos y cae en el bote de basura y todos quedaron perplejos por lo ocurrido - Vaya eso es lo que llamó correo basura, Jajajaja ¿Entendieron?- dijo Lane y todos sus hermanos gruñeron por ese chiste.

* * *

Loki fue directamente a la habitación de Linka, y esperaba poder hablar con su hermana- Linka soy yo, Loki, Voy a entrar.

-Dime Loki- Linka estaba recostada en su cama, leyendo historietas, a pesar de que Linka fuese una niña, siempre tuvo el gustó de leer tiras cómicas, eso siempre la animaba.

-Nada quería hablar contigo y dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- preguntó Loki y a Linka le parecía algo extraño de que Loki preguntara a alguien como le había ido en su día

\- Nada interesante, solo que llegó un alumno nuevo, pero no sé que pensar de él- respondió Linka y luego miró un momento a Loki que tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara, la cual le dio un poco de miedo a Linka, ya que era raro ver a su hermano mayor asi- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo más?

-No vas a preguntar como estuvo mi día.

-Supongo que podría, pero cuando te pregunto estas mirando en tu telefono y me respondes "Si lo que tu digas". Asi que por eso no te pregunto.

-Ah bueno, quiero decirte que tengo una noticia que seguramente te gustara- dijo Loki sonriendo.

-Tiene que ver él porque no fuiste a buscar a Lexx, Leif y a Levi. Lo digo porque parecían muy molestos.

-Si tiene que ver porque no los fui a buscar.

-Vamos Loki, estoy ocupada como para escuchar tus escusas.

-Ni siquiera de que la razón de que no fui a buscarlos fue…- Loki miró afuera de la habitación de Linka asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara, cerró la puerta- Espera un segundo- murmuro a sí mismo- ¿Lars dónde estás?- gritó Loki, quería asegurarse donde estaba su hermano más sigiloso, ya que no quería que nadie escuchara.

Después de unos segundos la escalera del ático se bajaron y de ellas bajo Lars- estoy en el ático, viendo a mi colonia de nuevos vampiros- ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto Lars con su voz monótona de siempre.

-No es nada solo quería saber si estabas aquí- respondió Loki con una sonrisa muy forzada.

-Bien, pero no me molestes, las nuevas colonias de murciélagos son algo sensibles al ruido- dijo Lars. Lars golpeó un escalón de la escalera, lo cual provocó que subiera las escaleras y se guardara sola del ático. Creando una salida dramática.

-Jamás entenderé lo que siente ese niño. Bueno Linka lo que quería decirte es que…- Y se acercó a la oreja de Linka para susurrar su noticia- que conocí a una chica.

Al escuchar eso Linka sus ojos se dilataron, tomó un gran respiro de la emoción y comenzó a chillar de alegría. Su chillido fue tan alto que rompió un record de alta frecuencia que llego al nivel de que el oído humano no podía ser capaz de oírlo y tuvo consecuencias en la casa altero el comportamiento de cada una de las mascotas de la casa en especial a Charles, el perro de la casa que corría por el dolor que sufría por el ruido que solo él escuchaba, pero no fue grave a lo que sufrieron los murciélagos de Lars, ya que no podían distinguir que era la pared o que era el suelo, ya que el sonido de Linka altero todos sus sentidos de navegación, que dependía del sonido.

Cuando a Linka al fin se le acabo el aire abrasó a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, que hasta pudo dislocar su cadera, pero en vez de eso lo estaba asfixiando- Dime todo, quiero saber cada pequeño detalle, pero primero cuéntame: ¿Dónde la conociste? No, no, no ¿Fue amor a primera vista? No, no, no ¿Ella se hizo la difícil? No, no, no ¿Dime qué cosas le gustan? No, no, no ¿Acaso ella es bonita? - Linka jadeó de la alegría - ¿Acaso es más bonita que yo? – Golpeó a Loki- ¿Cómo te a través a salir con alguien más bonita que yo?- miro a Loki que se molestó por el golpe- lo siento.

Bueno dejame responder a tus preguntas- dijo Loki y Linka estaab emocionada escuchando cada palabra que su hermano mayor tenia para decir.

* * *

-Y despues de eso me dio su número de teléfono.

-Estoy emocionada, no puedo esperar hasta que los demás lo sepan.

-No le puedes decir a nadie sobre ella.

¿Por qué no?- se quejó Linka

-Sabes cómo son nuestro hermanos, me molestaran. Sabes por cuantos años yo los he molestado.

-Eso tú te lo buscaste.

-Pero Linka en serio sabes cómo son los chicos.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?

-Linka ¿recuerda como la describí?

-Sí, que era una muchacha llena de vida, bonita y para nada falsa ni pretenciosa. Ooh Ooh y además…

-Bien con eso basta. Ahora imagínate como seria si se lo dijera a los chicos.

Loki comenzó a explicar cómo sucederían las cosas si se los contara a todos los hermanos mayores, desde Lynn a Loni.

* * *

-Chicos conocí a una chica, llena de vida, bonita y para nada falsa ni pretenciosa.

-Estás hablando de sus pechos ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? Claro que no.

-Debe ser sus pechos me pregunto ¿Serán lindas? yo creo que ce – dijo Luke diciendo ce en vez de si- Y por si preguntan no lo dije mal, hablaba del tamaño de su copa- lo cual todos se rieron por ese comentario.

-Dejen de hablar de sus pechos.

-De acuerdo muchachos, pero hablando en serio, que genial son los pechos.

-Si- respondieron todos.

-Te dejara hacer el…

* * *

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no quiero saber más- dijo Linka rompiendo aquella escena imaginaria- ¿Cuál es esa obsesión de los chicos con esa parte de las mujeres? ¿En serio? - Linka comenzó a pensar sí debía guardar el secreto o no- Pero me hace sentir mal ocultar un secreto así de grande con mi familia. Todos ustedes son mis mejores amigos- dijo triste en un principio Linka, después se puso algo alegre- Pero me hace sentir muy especial saber que soy la única en saberlo, así que de acuerdo no se lo contare a nadie. ¿Y vas a llamarla?

-Aún no- contestó Loki.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Tengo que hacer la regla de los tres días, no debo comunicarme con ella por tres días, así no sabrá que estoy desesperado- dijo Loki-

-Por favor, esa regla es estúpida y nosotras las mujeres sabemos de esa regla.

-¿En serio?

Sí- dijo Linka- así que llámala.

Loki tomó su teléfono celular y estaba preparado para llamar a la chica- y si le envió un mensaje.

-Absolutamente no. Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer.

-Sólo será un simple hola

-No, es no, llámala mejor- y con eso Linka y Loki comenzaron a pelear por el teléfono celular de Loki.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad Ron Ian había llegado a su casa, después de su primer día de clases, que fue algo interesante, mas de lo que hubiera imaginado. Por lo que dejo el pastel que le habían encargado en la cocina, se dirigió a su habitación, meditó sobre algunos asuntos y decidió hablar con la única persona que él confiaba para contar un problema que tenia: Su hermana mayor Bebe.

-¿Hermana te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí dime.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Nada ¿por qué preguntas?

Porque estas mirando tu teléfono- dijo Ron. Resulta que Bebe estaba sobre su cama viendo su teléfono, pero no usándolo- parecieras que esperas algo que ocurra.

Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie- dijo con alegría abrasado a su hermano- conocí a un chico, puedes creerlo.

-Oh grandioso y te gusta.

-Gustarme, es perfecto, se llama Loki y él cree que es un deportista.

-¿Y qué deporte juega?

-Juega golf.

-Sabes que es un deporte ¿Verdad?- dijo Ron para poder hablar con su hermana.

-No lo sé, a veces pienso que es un deporte, pero aveces pienso que no lo es, es decir puedes fumar y beber mientras juegas, que clase de deporte te deja hacer eso.

-No pienses mucho sobre el asunto- dijo Ron a su hermana- Bueno ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro dime.

-Sí hiciste una mala impresión a alguien ¿Cómo lo arreglas para que no sigan pensando mal de ti?- preguntó Ron sonrojando, ya que era una pregunta que le daba vergüenza preguntar.

-Es fácil, pero respóndeme algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Como se llama la chica- dijo Bebe con una sonrisa de niña traviesa.

-¿Eh? Ah… ¿Qué te hace pensar que es una chica?- dijo sonrojando Ron.

-Vamos Ronnie, no me preguntarías esto sí fuera caso de un niño ahora dime: fue amor a primera vista.

-Claro que no- dijo sonrojando.

-¡Mi hermanito está enamorado! Dime acaso es linda- jadeo, ya que se le ocurrió una pregunta- ¿Es más linda que yo?- luego golpeó a Ron.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Por salir con alguien más bonita que yo.

-No estoy enamorada de ella. Incluso tiene el cabello blanco.

-¿Blanco? eso es inusual, pero si tiene aspecto raro ¿por qué te interesa caerle bien?

-Por… Porque creo que es lo correcto y bueno…- decía Ron sonrojando cada vez más por entrar más profundamente en el tema...

En un instante suena el teléfono de Bebe, ella miró su teléfono y se alegró- ¡Ronnie! ¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Es él!... ¿¡Qué hago ahora!?

-Pues… contéstale- ya que era la única cosa que se podía hacer.

-Eso hare- dijo Bebe apuntó de presionar el botón- ¡NO! Si lo contesto rápido, pensara que estoy desesperada, me hare la difícil- con eso Bebe dejo que el teléfono sonara literalmente un segundo más- creo que es suficiente- Ron solo dio vuelta sus ojos al ver a su hermana en tal situación.

Bien Bebe no estés nerviosa, es un chico normal y salúdalo como corresponde, Pensó Bebe- Hola Doki- dijo Bebe

-Psss, hermana no dijiste que se llamaba Loki.

-Lo se me equivoque que hago ahora.

-Mantén la calma.

Bien estoy calmada, estoy calmada- decía Bebe a sí misma, para tranquilizar su mente, a simple vista lo tenía bajo control, pero en su mente: ¡AHHHH! ¡MALDICIÓN ME EQUIVOQUE!

Mientras tanto en al otro lado de la línea telefónica, estaba Loki con algunos moretones en su cara junto con Linka, debido que ambos tuvieron una discusión de si tenía que llamarla o no.

-Linka, se equivocó a decir mi nombre ¿qué hago?- dijo Loki a Linka.

Linka pensó que podía hacer Loki y en un par de segundos se le ocurrió una respuesta-Trata de corregirla, pero no lo hagas directo- dijo Linka a Loki, pero Loki no entendió como rayos quería que lo hiciera, ella suspiró porque él no sabía cómo hacerlo- tenías que ser hombre- murmuró molesta Linka- Di "Sí soy yo, Loki"

-Sí soy yo, Loki- respondió Loki siguiendo las instrucciones de Linka.

Por el otro lado Bebe se alegró un poco que no lo escuchó bien- hermano me escuchó mal y pensó que dije Loki- dijo felizmente bebe- ¿y ahora qué, me disculpo?

Ron no podía creer que su hermana mayor le estaba pidiendo consejos a su hermano menor para hablar por teléfono - Responde adecuadamente y no le des importancia al asunto- dijo Ron a Bebe, pero Bebe no entendía lo que quería que hiciera, él suspiró- tenías que ser mujer- murmuró molesto Ron- finge que nunca te equivocaste y sigue la corriente.

-Tanto tiempo, pensaba que había una regla de no llamar después de cuatro días- dijo Bebe por su teléfono.

-Jamás he escuchado esa regla- respondió Loki, sin decir que en verdad quería hacer esa regla- por cierto son tres días- dijo bromeando.

-Jajá, eres gracioso- contestó Bebe riendo- pero igual estoy sorprendida que me llamaras.

-Sí, lo mismo me preguntaba, pero había una voz bastante persistente que me decía llámala- dijo mirando a Linka y ella se alegró por lo que podía escuchar -Me disculpas un minuto Bebe- Loki desactivó el micrófono, ya que quería hablar con Linka- Gracias por todo hermanita, ahora iré a mi habitación para seguir hablando. Y recuerda: no se lo digas a nadie de esta familia.

-De acuerdo Loki, pero antes ¿le puedo contar a Clydia? Solo será ella, te lo prometo.

-Bien- dijo Loki no tan animado- pero solo a ella. Si me entero de que alguien más lo descubre ¡Te juro que te mato!-Linka solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que Loki a pesar que dice ese tipo de cosas, siempre de forma intimidante a ella y al resto de sus hermanos.

-Bien cuéntaselo a ella, pero a nadie más,- Después Loki decidió retirarse de la habitación de Linka y fue directamente a su habitación para seguir hablando con Bebe- Así que mi hermano por fin tiene novia ¡Qué emocionante! Tengo que contárselo a Clydia- Linka comenzó a buscar su walkie talkie, para poder hablar- Clydia tengo grandes noticias.

-Hola Linka. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo grandes noticias.

-Uhh, dime de que se trata- dijo Clydia.

No lo vas a creer. Mi hermano Loki tiene una novia, puedes creerlo- Linka estaba esperando una respuesta de su amiga, pero ella no respondió de vuelta ¿Clydia me escuchas?

-!Loki tiene novia!- se escuchó con la voz destrozada y ella comenzó a llorar.

-Oooh ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar el enamoramiento de Clydia?

-Dime ¿Cómo se llama la desgraciada que me está robando a mi Loki?

-¿Su nombre? No estoy segura, creo que escuche que le dijo Bebe Sofia Consuela, no no espera, creo que era Bebe Maria Sofia Consuela, no ese tampoco. Espera un segundo ¿Bebe es un nombre o algun diminutivo para algun nombre? La verdad no lo sé, tenia el nombre tan largo que le pedí a Loki que me contara de ella. Ni siquiera sé su apellido.

-Le está diciendo bebé, ya le dio un nombre de parejas- gritó Clydia y comenzó a llorar.

Luego Linka solo pudo mirar hacia la cámara- Bien pueden irse esto tomara un buen rato. Tengo ahora que calmar a mi amiga- luego procedió a hablar por el comunicador- Ya calma, calma, quizás salgan en una cita y si tenemos suerte la cita será todo un asco- decía Linka a través de su comunicador y nuevamente miró hacia la cámara- Un consejo, si alguien pide que guarden un secreto, guarden el maldito secreto, el karma es una desgraciada.

* * *

En unos minutos antes cuando Loki aún estaba conversando con Bebe en la habitación de Linka.

-Jajá, eres gracioso- contestó Bebe riendo y miro a su hermano y este solo movía la cabeza y giraba los ojos por la actitud de su hermana- pero igual estoy sorprendida que me llamaras.

-Sí, lo mismo me preguntaba, pero había una voz bastante persistente que me decía llámala- dijo Loki por el teléfono y Bebe solo se alegró que escuchara tal voz que creía que era su consciencia- Me disculpas un minuto Bebe.

-Sí, claro no hay problema- luego miró a su hermano- bien Ronnie, te ayudare a simpatizar con tu novia.

-No es mi novia- dijo molestó Ron.

-Claro, porque le caíste mal, pero ahora te haremos algunos cambios ¿De acuerdo?

-Como sea- respondió Ron.

-Bien, porque tu problema es mi prioridad número uno…- dijo Bebe a su hermano, pero en ese instante se escuchó su teléfono alguien gritando:

-Hola Bebe ¿Estás ahí? Hola.

-Bien ahora si me disculpas tengo que tratar mi otra prioridad número uno- dijo bebe, ya que quería hablar con Loki, su posible nuevo novio. Ron al ver que su hermana estaba ocupada decidió salir de su habitación y dirigirse a su habitación.

 _No le puedo decir a mi hermana que me gusta esa chica. Aunque técnicamente no le mentí. No fue amor a primera vista. Pasé por cada una de las etapas que un hombre se enamora normalmente de una chica ordinaria._

 _Está el momento que_ _ **uno cree saber**_ _que está enamorada, en mi caso fue cuando llegue a la sala de clases y al ver que no estaba en el mismo salón, me puso triste._ Pensó Ron en el primer momento, cuando estuvo en el salón de clases y apareció Linka sorpresivamente. _Pero al escuchar su voz me alegre._

 _Después el siguiente paso es cuando_ _ **uno sabe**_ _que está enamorado y en mi caso fue durante el almuerzo y teníamos los mismos gustos._ Recordó Ron, pero la imagen que apareció primero fue de Linka entregando un trozo de su emparedado con una sonrisa en su cara. Ron se emocionó que ella indirectamente le había preparado algo para comer. _Y lo mejor de todo, es que fue delicioso._

 _Después se enojó conmigo y pensé que era una fantasía._ Recordó Ron que ella se molestó con él, debido que había golpeado a Biff y a Gary. _Pero a pesar de eso aparecías por todas partes en el centro de patinaje, como en el árcade. Era como si el universo me estuviera dando una señal, lo cual es raro, ya que no creo que haya señales del universo. O quizás, era yo él que quería las señales, para tener una razón de seguir intentando._

 _Lo que me llevo al siguiente paso._ _ **Saber que**_ _estás enamorado,_ _ **pero no sabes sí decirlo**_ _. Fue cuando me dijo que tenía miedo de tal chico._ Recordó el incidente del muchacho llamado Eric que provocó que ella perdiera su compostura. _Y la vi triste. No me gusto para nada verla triste, pero me hubiera molestado mas no ser capaz de quitarle la tristeza de su casa._

 _Y luego estuvo el siguiente paso._ _ **Saber que**_ _estás enamorado,_ _ **pero no saber cómo decirlo**_ _fue en ese momento que pudimos engañar a ese tal Eric y pudimos conseguir lo que ella quería._ Recordó Ron la resolución del incidente de Eric, pero sentía que algo no estaba de todo bien, pero no podía descubrir que era. _Lo que me ayudó a descubrir ese pasó, fue que ayudé a quitar esa tristeza de su rostro._

 _Y al final, el último paso_ _ **saber que**_ _estás enamorado_ _ **y no quieres más que decirlo**_ _y fue cuando me dijo que me daría otra oportunidad._

-Oye Linka- y ella se dio la media vuelta, pero la timidez de Ron no le permitió seguir avanzando- Sabes que no importa, nos vemos mañana.

 _Eso son los pasos que un hombre se enamora de una chica ordinaria_ pensó Ron al ver el cielo a través de la ventana de su habitación y sintiendo un pequeño sentimiento de alegría con solo pensar en todos esos momento con Linka.

 _Pero…-_ Pensó Ron al darse cuenta que hubo algo mucho más importante que tomar en cuenta.

 _Pero esta chica no es nada ordinaria. Y creo que no tuve que pasar todo eso. En retrospectiva debí haberlo notado desde un principio. Fue en el instante donde casi cometo el peor error de mi vida._ Ron comenzó a recordar cuando ella le había entregado su libro

* * *

\- Bueno Ron te daré este libro como buen guía para tu nueva aventura en esta escuela. De esa manera no te pierdas y termines en algún lugar vergonzoso, como el baño de niñas- dijo Linka burlándose un poco, pero al ver a Ron un poco enojado decidió calmarlo- Fue una broma.

 _Bien hermana hice todo lo posible, pero no aguanto más-_ mira gracias por todo…-Linka que estaba sosteniendo el libro solo sonrió al escuchar la palabra "gracias" y estaba lista para dar la bienvenida a Ron- …pero- _en ese segundo me interrumpió_ _mostrándome su libro._

-Bien Ron- dijo Linka interrumpiéndolo y señalando su libro a Ron.

Y Ron reacción por sorpresa, debido que sintió una sensación muy nuevo para él, con ver a ella, a Linka sosteniendo extendiendo sus brazos para solo pasar el libro a él. Pero lo que le llamo su atención fue su rostro. Sus mejillas algo rojizas en donde estaban sus pecas creando un efecto inimaginable, también provocó efecto sus ojos grandes y hermosas como el gran y hermoso cielo azul, con un brillo que comparando con las estrellas, estas últimas no tenían brillo alguno. Su cabello que caía de manera perfecta alrededor de su cabeza. Pero lo que más sorprendió y la razón principal que lo hizo sentir de esa manera fue…

\- Déjame ser la primera persona en decirte bienvenido a la primaria Royal Woods- siguió hablando Linka

 _Su cara sonriendo. Esa sonrisa que detuvo todo el mundo, como en las películas en donde aparece la chica guapa y nadie se mueve hasta que ella comienza a moverse nuevamente, esa sonrisa que tocó las cuerdas de mi corazón, esa magnífica sonrisa que… robo mi corazón._ Pensaba Ron al recordar el rostro de Linka en tal ocasión.

 _Cruzaría océanos y escalaría montañas por esa sonrisa. No podía responder nada ante tal sonrisa. No tenía palabras que decir y lo único que respondí después de eso fue-_ Ehhhh…- decía Ron, pero su mente no se le ocurría ninguna otra cosa en que pensar-… ¿gracias?- Dijo Ron sonrojando. _De verdad que no tenía respuesta para tal maravilla._

* * *

Estuvo feliz recordando cada uno de esos momentos que atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

Y en un instante su cara de enamorado se cambió por una cara de ira. _Pero todo fue arruinado por ese par de idiotas._ Y Ron comenzó a recordar ese instante antes de que pelearan.

* * *

 _-_ Ven aquí o acasos eres una gallina.

Ron se dio la vuelta y sonrío - sí soy una gallina ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Mejor vete de aquí - dijo molestó Biff.

-Eso pensé- murmuró Ron alejándose de a poco del lugar.

-¿A quién vamos a golpear?- preguntó Biff a Gary, ya que esta aburrido.

-¿Qué tal a la basura de Loud?

Ron se detuvo al escuchar que golpearían a Linka, o al menos pensó que a ella golpearían.

-No sé, esa sanguijuela siempre sabe cómo esconderse- esos comentarios "basura" y "sanguijuela", sólo provocaron ira a Ron.

-Vamos valdrá la pena golpear a Lars...

-De acuerdo- dijo Ron llamando la atención de los dos bravucones- quieren dejar de molestar a otras personas o les tengo que dar una paliza.

-Mira que lindó, un héroe- dijo Gary, ya que de vez en cuando aparecen niños que se enfrentan en contra de ellos dos, pero el resultado siempre que los niños terminarán golpeados- bien Biff juguemos cuantos golpes soporta el tonto. Recuerda las reglas 10 puntos por cada golpe, 5 por cada patada, si lo noqueas antes de cinco movimientos son 100 puntos, si se sale huyendo son 10 puntos menos por cada minuto que no lo golpeas y si no se te escapa. Felicidades ganaste.

Gary sonrió- ¿bien, estamos claros?- preguntó él, pero Ron no se inmuto, en todo momento caminó lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera- En sus marcas, listo, patearle el trasero.

Biff trató de golpearlo y Ron lo esquivó rápidamente y lo golpeó directamente en el pecho con su puño derecho y Biff cae al suelo por el dolor y Gary lo miro sorprendido por lo que vio.

-Entonces- dijo Ron moviendo su mano haciendo sonar sus nudillos - ¿Cuántos puntos obtuve?- dijo Ron en respuesta al pequeño juego que habían mencionado antes.

-¿Pero qué?

-Bueno eso fue divertido ¿Y dónde está la pelea que me prometió?-dijo Ron acercándose de a poco donde estaba Gary y este último estaba un poco preocupado.

Biff se levantó y agarro a Ron de los brazos - bien ahora que vas a hacer.

-Me tomaste de los brazos ahora estoy en problemas- dijo Ron preocupado en el estado que estaba él.

-Claro que estás en problema. Recibirás la paliza de tu vida- dijo Biff enfurecido por el golpe que había recibido.

-¿Ah? Oh no, me malinterpretaste- contestó tranquilamente Ron- Verás hay algo en tu cara que me molesta y como me agarraste de los brazos no puedo arreglártelo con mis propias manos.

-Maldita pedazo de basura ¿Acaso no vez el estado en que estas?

Ron a pesar de no poder usar sus brazo, pero él podía usar sus piernas y lo uso para saltar, y al saltar, usó literalmente la cabeza y golpeo a Biff directamente en la nariz, haciéndolo que lo soltara. Ron le dio una patada en la rodilla para que perdiera el equilibrio y que estuviera de rodillas en el suelo. Por ultimo lo empujó a los casilleros, donde se golpeó en toda la cara.

-Bien creo que con eso se soluciona el problema de tu cara - habló Ron con el inconsciente de Biff. Ron miró a Gary que estaba algo perturbado - y tú, ya no tienes palabras que decir, ni siquiera anunciaras que gane. Bueno, yo lo haré- aclaró su garganta – _KO! I win! Perfect!_

-Maldito insecto- Gary fue atacar a Ron, pero este último lo esquivo y dejo a Gary molesto de pie.

-Oh, here comes a new challenger- dijo todo confiado Ron.

Gary seguía intentando golpear a Ron, pero Ron lo esquivaba como si pudiera leer todos sus movimientos, como si fuera un libro abierto- ¿Sabes? –Dijo Ron para llamar la atención a Gary- Quizás si entrenaras más, en vez de depender tanto de tu amigo que está en el piso o de golpear a niños más débiles, tus golpes se acercarían un poco más- respondió Ron para solo molestar a Gary y ese fue el efecto que tuvo.

Y el resto fue historia.

* * *

Y como tengo suerte en este mundo, ella vio la pelea y se enojó conmigo, ya que tiene algo en contra con los abusivos, incluso cuando me lo preguntó.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy un abusivo?- preguntó Ron defendiendo sus acciones, debido que ellos iban a golpear a Linka.

-No lo sé, golpeaste a un par de niños solo porque te insultaron- dijo Linka aun enojada- solo un abusivo golpearía a alguien por una razón tan estúpida.

-No fue de todo eso.

-Así, pues dime ¿Qué razón pudiste tener para golpearlo?

Bueno…- Ron no le salía las palabras para responder a las palabras de Linka, debido que todo lo que hizo fue para defenderla y sentía un poco de vergüenza contar aquellos sentimientos que sentía por ella, en especial a ella.

Pero como Ron no pudo responder nada a la pregunta de Linka, ella asumió lo obvio- Eso pensé- finalizó Linka y comenzó a alejarse de Ron.

* * *

\- Pero ahora estoy dispuesto a todo, por estar con esa chica y reparar, lo que sea que tenemos los dos y esperó que algún día sea algo más. Sólo tengo que esperar a mi hermana. No creo que se demore mucho.

Por lo que Ron decidió esperar, pero ella nunca llegaba, en muchas ocasiones él solo quería entrar a la habitación de su hermana y pedirlo, pero si lo hacía parecía que estaba desesperado y lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Más adelante Ron fue al baño y cuando iba de regreso decidió espiar a su hermana y saber por qué se había demorado tanto y lo que observó, es que ella aún estaba hablando por teléfono. No lo podía creer había pasado como una hora y seguía hablando.

-Bien Loki nos vemos mañana- dijo Bebe. Ron al escuchar que se estaba despidiendo, colocó su oreja a la pared, sólo para verificar sí lo que había escuchado era cierto- tú cuelga el teléfono- escuchó Ron a Bebe decir y se desanimó, ya que viene el tonto juego de quien corta que hacen las parejas cursi -¿Quieres qué yo cuelgue? De acuerdo- dijo alegremente Bebe colgando su teléfono- Eso fue divertido, ahora iré a ver a Ronnie y su problema de chicas- al escuchar eso Ron, él salió corriendo rápidamente yendo a su habitación, para que su hermana no se diera cuenta que él estaba espiándola. Cuando su hermana llegó a su habitación fingió ver estar leyendo un libro.

-Bien Ronnie, estoy lista.

-¿Lista para qué?- preguntó ron haciéndose el desinteresado.

-Vengo a ayudarte con tu problemas de chica- dijo algo sería su hermana.

-ah eso, bien comenzamos.

-Bien, pero antes debes decirme todo.

-¿Todo?- preguntó nerviosamente Ron, ya que implicaba contar sobre Linka y si su hermana se enterara de todo, la molestaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Si quiero saber todo, para ver con qué tipo de problemas tienes.

-¿Es necesario?

-Si quieres que te ayude

Ron lo dudó un momento, ya que tendría que estar muy desesperado para contar todo, en especial contar sobre la querida Linka. Pero él estaba desesperado. Así qué le contó todo, claro que omitiendo algunos detalles como las sensaciones que sintió por Linka en cada momento. Pero lo que no pudo omitir fue su pelea con los bravucones de Biff y Gary.

¿En serio Ronnie?- preguntó algo molesta- lo único que te pido es que no pelearas y qué es la primera cosa que hacer. Pelear.

Pero hermana, ellos iban a golpear a alguien ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Dejarlos, para que les dieran una paliza a personas que no pueden defenderse. Nuestro abuelo fue un buen policía, él me apoyaría- dijo Ron mencionando a su abuelo que fue un policía honesto, único y muy servicial para la comunidad- Él siempre decía que sí podíamos ayudar a una persona era nuestra obligación ayudarlo, no importa que tan pequeño sea el problema.

-El Abuelo decía ayudar en el sentido de ayudar a mover un sofá o ayudar a pintar una casa, no de estar golpeando a otras personas. Eso te hace parecer a un abusivo.

Lo sé, de verdad que lo sé- dijo desanimadamente Ron, ya que era como Linka lo veía a él- Por eso quiero que me ayudes.

Bebe estuvo pensando por unos segundos de que si debía ayudar a su hermano menor- Esta bien, pero no quiero escuchar ninguna queja y harás todo lo que te diga ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Bebe, ya que conocía a su hermano.

-Está bien- dijo Ron y su hermana le fue a abrazar inmediatamente.

-Bien ahora estás pensando lo mismo que yo estoy pensando ¡Es hora de un cambio de imagen!

-Porque siento que me arrepentiré de todo esto- murmuró Ron.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela primaria de Royal Woods. Todos ya habían escuchado sobre la hazaña de Ron de darle un merecido a los bravucones más temidos de la escuela. Biff y a Gary de sexto año. Y todos consideraban a Ron Santiago como un héroe. Bueno casi todos.

-Puedes creerlo Clydia, estamos incentivando a la gente pelear- que tan bajo ha caído esta sociedad- Dijo Linka a Clydia que estaba sentada al lado de ella.

-Si, como digas Linka- dijo Clydia deprimida, ya que ha estado así desde que se enteró que su amor fue secuestrado por un súcubo.

-Vamos Clydia vas a estar así por el resto de tu vida.

-Quizás.

-Vamos Clydia no puedes estar así- dijo Linka, pero veía que no tenía resultado alguno, pero recordó un consejo que le había dado uno de sus hermanos- Sabes mi hermano Loni dice, que la vida es una serie de puertas. A veces puedes escoger la puerta que quieres cruzar, y a veces no puedes. Pero debes cruzar la puerta. Entonces puedes ir pateando y hacer toda clases de berrinches o puedes cruzarlo con la cabeza en alto. Así que Clydia debes buscar algo nuevo y si tienes suerte algo mejor que Loki.

-Sabes que Linka tienes razón- dijo Clydia dándose cuenta que Linka tenía razón- ¿En serio tu hermano Loni dijo eso?

-Sí, pero fue cuando quedó atrapado en su habitación cuando Loki había colocado el sistema de seguridad en su habitación y su solución fue hacer un berrinche- pero eso ultimo desmotivó algo a Clydia- Vamos Lo superaras, hay un montón de otros peces en el mar.

-Creo que lo superare, pero no sé cómo.

-Miren todos llegó Ron Santiago – gritó un compañero de clases todos celebraron de alegría y se acercaron a Ron como si fuera una celebridad. Pero a Ron no le importó eso, solo quería la atención de una persona y esa persona era de Linka Loud. Se acercó dónde estaban ellas, ignorando a todo el mundo.

En un momento apareció Chandler a coquetear un poco a Ron, ya que le pareció que Ron era algo atractivo, pero no tanto como ella- Hola Ronald Santiago, me entere que golpeaste a un par de musculosos, y eso es atractivo para una chica- dijo Chandler mientras Ron pasaba caminando al lado de ella, pero él la ignoró en todo momento.

-Hola Linka, hola Clydia- saludó Ron a las chicas.

-Hola Ron- saludaron ambas chicas sin mirarlo, ya que Clydia estaba algo depresiva y Linka la estaba consolando.

-¿Algo pasó?

-Un chico que le gusta a Clydia, encontró una novia- explicó Linka.

-Qué pena. Eso es literalmente lo peor.

-Supongo- dijo Linka.

-Claro que sí. Dime ¿Qué es peor que literalmente alguien que te guste no te vea de la misma manera?- dijo Ron sin aun poder llamar la atención de la chicas- Pero Clydia tienes que seguir adelante, hay literalmente un océano de chicos que estarían dispuestos a estar contigo.

-Gracias por tratar de animarme Ron, pero no creo que…- dijo Clydia mirando por primera vez que llego al salón a Ron y quedó callado por lo que vio.

-Clydia que te sucede- preguntó Linka a Clydia, pero esta no devolvía alguna respuesta- Ron ¿Qué crees que…? Uhh- dijo cuestionando Linka al ver la apariencia de Ron. Él estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas de color azul claro, unos pantalones cortos de color marrón y unas zapatillas de color azul claro al igual que su camiseta y su estilo de cabello era muy parecido al de uno de los hermanos de Linka y aparentemente se dibujó dos pelos en su barbilla

-¿Por qué estás vestido así?- preguntó Linka.

-Así es como literalmente me gusta vestirme- dijo Ron a Linka, pero ella miraba de una forma rara, como que no le gustaba su nueva imagen- bueno iré a mi asiento- Con eso Ron fue directamente a sentarse a su silla y comenzó a textear en su teléfono celular.

Linka se acercó a Clydia para hablar algo en secreto y quería asegurarse que Ron no la escuchara-Clydia es mi idea o Ron se parece mucho a mi hermano…

-Es mi idea o Ron está más apuesto que nunca- dijo Clydia mientras sus pupilas tomaron forma de corazón.

-Bien eso lo confirma- dijo Linka y luego procedió a mirar a la cámara- Literalmente no puedo creer que voy a usar la palabra literalmente, pero esto es literalmente una de las cosas más raras que he visto en mi vida.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Bien eso fue todos amigos. Sé que me comentaran muchos sobre por qué no decidí mostrar una historia de como se conocieron Loki y Bebe. Bueno la principal razon, es que no le vi mucha la importancia. Admintalo hay mas furor en el fandom cuando anuncian un capitulo que aparecerá Ronnie Anne mas que un episodio que aparecerá Bobby.**

 **Algunas referencias culturales.**

 ***EL juego que jugaron Linka y Ron "Street Kombat" es parodia de los juegos de lucha "Street fighter" y "Mortal Kombat"  
*A la vez los personajes Ryu Kang, esta basado en los personajes del juego Liu Kang de Mortal Kombat y Ryu de Street fighter.  
*Y hablando de mortal Kombat, el personaje del Alacran, es otro nombre para decir escorpion, el cual scorpion es el personaje mas popular del video juego.  
*Ademas el _KO! I Win! Perfect!_ y _Here comes a New challenger_ son frases que aparece en el juego de Street fighter.  
*El nombre de Liberty que se dio Linka. Liberty fue el nombre que el fandom había dado a la version femenina de Lincoln antes que fuera canon el nombre de Linka.  
*Eres una gallina de Biff, es una referencia de volver al futuro, tanto la frase como el personaje**

 **Algunos datos de curiosidad:**

 ***La parte de que golf no es un deporte, la verdad, es un tema muy debatido, recién en el año 2016 fue incorporado a los juegos olímpicos, después de que lo sacaran en 1904 y existe una opinión que dice que no es un deporte, ya que puedes jugarlo mientras fumas y bebes, o incluso cuando estas fracturado, junto con otros argumentos. No estoy diciendo que es un deporte o que no lo es, solo les estoy informando de eso.**

 **Bueno eso seria algunos datos a considerar.**

 **¿Les gustó este capitulo de entrometidos pesados?**

 ** **Una p** regunta que les tengo ¿Les gustó la pelea de Ron? es decir mezclar peleas, pero a la vez hablan mucho cuando pelean. Que quiero meter algo de humor cuando pelean.**

 **Una curiosidad, les gusta los capítulos sean muy largos. Es decir les parece mucho 15k, que estoy analizando el próximo capitulo y probablemente sera igual de largo o mas, pero me di cuenta que puedo incluir un buen punto medio, pero depende de muchas cosas.**

 **Dejen todos los comentarios en los review y se los responderé a cada uno.**

 **Recuerden que los capítulos se demoraran en salir. Asi que van a tener que tener paciencia para el próximo capitulo.**

 **Tienen una idea para un capitulo. Envien sus ideas, ya sea por los review o por PM.**

 **Eso seria todo. gracias por leer esta historia y espero que tengan un buen día.**


	12. Entrometidos pesados Ch3 Golpe de suerte

**Hola a todos cómo están. Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de Entrometidos Pesados. Pero antes de Comenzar quisiera mencionar algo.**

 **Primero: Le había dicho que el este capitulo iba a ser largo, bueno déjame decirles que este capitulo tiene 14k de palabras. Pero no alcance a escribir lo que quería, así que tuve que cortar el capitulo. Así es este capitulo cortado para que tuviera 14k. Loco verdad. Entonces para no entregarle tantas palabras de uno. Tampoco soy un monstruo. Decidí entregar este capitulo como esta.**

 **Segundo: Esta historia llegó a los 100 reviews así que quería agradecerlos a todos ustedes.**

 **Bueno hay mas cosas que quiero mencionar, pero lo dejare para el final. Y dentro de la historia hay un par de misterios. Así que quiero ver si pueden resolver tales misterios.**

 **Bueno sin nada mas. Aquí les dejo el capitulo. Y pido disculpas por cualquier tipo de falta de ortografía.**

* * *

-Bravucones. El diccionario los define como: Que presume de valiente sin serlo. Para mí son la peor cosa que existe. Se preguntarán porque odió tanto a los bravucones. Bueno quizás todo comenzó cuando tenía 5 años, cuando aprendí lo que era la justicia

-Estaba impaciente para ver mis caricaturas de Blarney, pero cuando vives en una familia con cinco hermanos mayores. Aprendes que es imposible ver televisión cuando quieres.

-¿Quiero ver televisión?- gritó la pequeña Linka de cinco años.

-Lo siento Linka, pero conoces las reglas: nosotros llegamos primero- respondió Loki- además queremos ver esta serie que literalmente todos mis compañeros están hablando.

-Pero están dando una maratón de Blarney.

-También de esta serie- dijo Lane.

-Bueno- dijo derrotada Linka- ¿y qué están viendo?

\- Es una serie de superhéroes.

-Es Pg. 13- dijo Loni.

-Saben que ninguno de ustedes tiene trece años ¿verdad?- dijo Linka.

-Sí, pero lo veremos de todas formas.

-Saben que a mamá y a papá no les gusta que vean cosas que no les corresponde ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero no hay forma que se enteren.

-Y si yo lo contara.

-No te atreverías.

-Claro que no.

-Gracias al cielo.

-Siempre y cuando vea algunos capítulos de Blarney.

-Nos estas chantajeando- respondió amargadamente Luke.

-No, sólo les estoy diciendo que si no me dejen ver Blarney, quizás no se lo cuente a mamá y a papá.

-Uh, menos mal pensé que nos estaba chantajeando - dijo Loni.

-Loni, ella nos está chantajeando- dijo Loki -Bien que te parece si por cada dos capítulos que vemos tú ves un capítulo de lo que tú quieras.

-Trato hecho- dijo con alegría Linka, ella sabía que podía conseguir más, pero con un capítulo bastaba para satisfacerla. Linka procedió a sentarse con los chicos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Linka?- preguntó Loki.

-Veré televisión con ustedes

-No puedes ver esta serie, tiene violencia- dijo Loki.

-Lo sé, pero quiero asegurarme de estar aquí y ver cuando es mi turno para ver la tele y no me hagan la tonta, como lo que hiciste con Loni, el otro día.

-¿Que me hiciste?

\- Cuando querías ver la tele a las cinco. Loki detuvo todos los relojes de la casa a las cuatro para confundirte.

-¿O sea que no hay un día que se cambien los relojes cuatro horas?

-Así qué veré este programa con ustedes- dijo Linka sentándose en el piso u todos sus hermanos la vieron un poco molestos- ¿Así que vamos a ver?

-Se llama "Ace Savvy: La serie Animada"

-¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?

-Porque ella pelea de noche.

-¿Ella? - preguntó Linka.

-Sí, Ace Savvy es una superheroína, que pelea de noche.

¿Y por qué pelea tan tarde, acaso su papi y mami no le enseñaron a estar hasta tan tarde?

-Tienes mucho que aprender de ella, Linka- dijo su hermano Lane.

Y entonces Linka y sus hermanos comenzaron a ver tal serie y Linka, le parecía curioso, normalmente las caricaturas que ella veía eran de muchos colores bien claros, pero aquella serie, estaba bastante oscuro y aparente mostraban a una niña millonaria que fue al cine con sus padres, cuando algo horrible ocurrió. Un criminal disparó a los padres de aquella niña dejándola huérfana y decidió dedicar su vida para convertirse en algo, en volverse un símbolo.

Entreno en varios estilos de artes marciales y estudio en varias disciplinas académicas. Estudió el arte del escapismo de manera de poder salir en cualquier tipo de situación y práctico criminología para volverse en una de las mejores detectives del mundo.

Ella decidió usar el símbolo del as de pica. Y decidió adoptar el nombre Ace, porque tenerla de tu lado sería el mejor as bajo la manga que podrías tener. Y el símbolo de la hoja de la pica, que normalmente significa el símbolo de la muerte, la volvería en un símbolo de una vigilante. Que encontrarse con ella, sería un peor destino que la muerte.

En lo alto del rascacielos más alto de la ciudad había una muchacha, de pie en un gárgola que tenía tal edificio y miraba hacia abajo donde estaba su ciudad, mientras que los fuertes vientos movían su capa -Vivir en este lugar requiere cierta tenacidad, con todas las locuras que ocurren cualquier persona huiría, pero este es nuestro hogar y nosotros vivimos aquí. Y nunca jamás caeremos en el caos. Quienes creen que esta ciudad debe caer en la desesperanza. Quienes creen que sólo hay oscuridad. Deben saber que la oscuridad se puede vencer y he decidido pelear por esta ciudad. No planeo ser un símbolo de esperanza. Mi camino es uno guiado por la venganza. Por lo que seré un símbolo que los criminales deberán temer. Jamás sucumbiré en la maldad. Yo soy Ace Savvy. La pequeña Linka quedo impresionada por la historia de cómo una niña pequeña de su edad se convirtió en una defensora de la justicia. Por perder lo que ella adoraba más en el mundo. Su familia.

Mientras más pasaba el episodio, ella veía como ella resolvía cualquier tipo de crimen.

Cuando llegó el segundo episodio, apareció su rival más poderosa. La Harlequin, ella era una payasa tenía el pelo castaño, una larga cola de caballo y dos pelos largos que sobre salen desde el centro de su frente. Tal vez se vestía de payaso, pero tenía un raro sentido del humor al igual que su hermano Lane en el día de los inocentes, sólo que mil veces peor. La meta de tal personaje era solo crear caos y matar, sólo porque le parecía divertido. No se sabía mucho sobre el personaje, pero solo una cosa estaba clara. Que tenerla como entretenimiento para tu fiesta de cumpleaños y tendrás garantizado el peor día de tu vida.

Pero la payasa era alguien de temer, cuando Ace la salvó de una muerte segura, descubrió una posible debilidad, que ella no mataba. Y quería demostrar al mundo que hasta los héroes pueden matar, que sólo era necesario tener un mal día.

Para el final del segundo capítulo coloco a Ace en una situación imposible. La villana había secuestrado al alcalde de la ciudad e invitó a Ace a una arena de pelea callejera. Sabiendo que era una trampa Ace fue porque la vida del alcalde estaba en juego. Cuando llegó a la dirección del lugar, termino en una arena gigante de pelea, donde la arena estaba cubierta por una malla que no dejaba que nadie entrara o pudiera salir- Bienvenidos a todos a lo que promete ser el combate del siglo.

\- Ya me tienes aquí payasa loca. Ahora deja al alcalde.

-Aún no, primero te haré una prueba, para ver si de verdad no eres capaz de matar a una simple mosca. O eres igual que yo, una escoria que está dispuesta a matar para obtener lo que desea- al decir eso la villana, Ace se preocupó de que la loca descubrió que ella no mata- Veamos tendrás que pelear. Tu oponente será - apunto una gran reja que inmediatamente se abrió. Y apareció una criatura de dos metros de altura, que no parecía un humano gigante, pero parecía más animal que hombre, ciertamente parecía una criatura acuática- El Hombre Tiburón. Para hacer la pelea más interesante, el Hombre Tiburón tendrá esto- lanzo un aparato al tiburón, pero no sabía para que era tal aparato.

-Lo que tiene el tiburón es un monitor cardíaco. Cada palpito de su frío corazón cargará estas dos sillas eléctricas- luego procedió asentar al alcalde en una silla y ella sentó en la otra- y cuando las sillas estén cargadas. Sentiremos una descarga en nuestros cerebros. Así qué, matas al tiburón, o matas al alcalde y a mi- Ace la miró de manera furiosa, ya que la puso en un problema ético. Si quitar la vida de una criatura para salvar dos personas, aunque uno de ellos había hecho atrocidades- no te preocupes, todo esto será televisado- ella apuntó hacia una cámara de grabación de un estudio de televisión- Así, todo el mundo sabrá la clase de persona que eres.

-Jamás, no me volveré en una escoria como ustedes.

-Si lo harás, si es que no quieres morir- dijo el Hombre Tiburón, activando el monitor cardíaco- alguien morirá hoy. Tú, yo o la desquiciada de allá arriba. De quién sea tal destino está en tus manos.

Linka no podía estar más hipnotizada de la televisión. Y después de ver tal dilema existencial. Se acabó el episodio. Y la tele se cambió de canal donde estaba dando Blarney el dinosaurio.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Por qué lo cambiaste? - gritó Linka a su hermano Loki que él tenía el control remoto.

-Era parte del trato- respondió Loki - cada dos episodios, tu podías ver a Blarney.

-¡Cámbialo! ¡Cámbialo! ¡Cámbialo!- gritaba Linka y su hermano cambió la T.V. para callar a su hermana. Y cuando Linka se dio cuenta que habían cambiado la tele, detuvo su berrinche.

Antes de que comenzara el tercer capítulo todos los hermanos discutían lo que ocurriría. Loki había dicho que mataría al tiburón, ya que literalmente no tenía otra opción si quería salvar al alcalde. Nadie quería estar deacuerdo con Loki, no porque querían llevarle la contraria, sino que ella no matará, por eso el resto de los hermanos votó por la muerte de la Harlequin.

Mientras que Linka dijo-Ella no lo matara, pero salvara a todos, ya que eso hace ella.

Y al comenzar el tercer episodio todos estaban callados emocionados por lo que ocurriría.

Ace estaba en una situación crítica. Por un lado estaba peleando contra un mutante que tenía más fuerza que ella, en segundo lugar, ella tenía que vencerlo, pero si quería rescatar al alcalde tendría que matarlo.

-Por cierto que no se te ocurra quitar el monitor cardíaco de su pecho. Si lo haces todo el lugar estallara por las bombas que he instalado. Te lo digo, sea lo que hagas será un espectáculo que nos volara la mente, Jajajaja, ¿Entendiste?-dijo la villana. Mientras que los niños Loud quedaron sorprendido por la manera de reír, ya que le recordaba al comportamiento de uno de sus hermanos.

-Jajajaja. Si lo entendí- dijo Lane riéndose. Por lo que todos se asustaron un poco, pero volvieron a prestar atención a la televisión.

-La única forma de desactivar las bombas es que el corazón del tiburón deje de palpitar. Pero sí veo que trates de jugar sucio…- La Harlequin sacó un aparato con un botón- estallaré el lugar. Pero si lo matas este botón no hará nada.

La única cosa que hizo es Ace era evitar las embestidas del tiburón, hasta que se les pudiera ocurrir una idea. El único plan que se le ocurrió fue de lanzar sus cartas de humo, unas cartas que al tocar una superficie liberaría una cortina de humo. Aprovecharía la situación para escapar rápidamente y tratar de salvar rápidamente al alcalde, sin que la loca se de cuenta que salió de la jaula.

Cuando estaban las condiciones perfectas para ejecutar su plan, trató de escapar abriendo un agujero en la reja, pero cuando tocó la rejilla recibió una descarga eléctrica, que provocó que Ace cayera al suelo.

-jajajajaja- se rió la Harlequin - pensabas que podrías escapar tan fácilmente. ¡Vamos! tampoco estoy tan loca.

A Ace no se le ocurría nada. No había forma de salvar al alcalde, por lo que no tenía opción. Tenía que hacer lo impensable y esperar que funcione.

Ace nuevamente lanzó sus cartas de humo, para recrear el efecto de la cortina de humo-Sabes tiburocin no somos tan distintos. Yo soy como un tiburón - dijo Ace por alguna parte.

-No eres nada como el rey de la cadena alimenticia- dijo el mutante.

-Quizás, pero cuando veo un crimen. Donde hay una persona muerta, sé que el culpable tiene manchadas las manos de sangre y siempre podré seguir el aroma de la sangre derramada, como lo hace un tiburón. A partir de la gota más fina de sangre podré seguirlo con mis cinco sentidos y devorar al criminal con mis filosos dientes llamada evidencia, ya que eso es lo que hace un detective. Busca al asesino, por medio de la sangre derramada.

-¡Paren de hablar, quiero ver acción!- gritaba la villana- Ace, si no vas a salvar al alcalde, sólo dímelo. Así para tomar una pistola y matarlo. Luego me disparo a mí misma. ¡En serio! Prefiero volarme los sesos antes que morir del aburrimiento. Jajajajaja ¿Entendieron?

Y en un segundo Ace apareció desde el aire y pateó el cráneo del tiburón. Y al estoy confundido por el golpe, Ace saltó y usó ambas piernas para empujarla hacia la jaula electrificada. Al segundo que El Hombre tiburón dejaba de estar en contacto con la jaula Ace lo volvía empujar provocando otra descarga de energía. Y seguía haciendo eso. Hasta que el monitor cardíaco hizo el sonido más temido que puede hacer:

PIIIIIIIIIIII.

En la sala de estar de los Loud todos quedaron impactados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Lo ven muchachos- dijo Loki- Qué les dije.

Linka no lo podía creer. Ace rompió la promesa de no matar.

Mientras que en show se escuchaba una risa. Qué clase de monstruo podía reírse de eso.

Jajajaja- Se reía como maniática la Harlequin- ¡lo hiciste, de verdad lo hiciste!- mientras que Ace con la vista hacia abajo, viendo el cadáver que ella había matado y le quitó el monitor cardíaco del pecho sin vida del Hombre Tiburón.

-Vamos ahora suelta al alcalde- gritaba la heroína.

-Bien, Bien en serio podrías ponerte feliz- con eso la villana presionó un botón para soltar al alcalde y este último salió corriendo del lugar- Bien Ace me encantaría estar contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo que mantener el Rating de mi programa y la mejor forma es usar la comedia. Así qué usare mi comedia e iré a matar de la risa a la audiencia, jajajajaja, ¿Entendieron?- dijo mirando a las cámaras- Así es voy por ti, pero no se preocupen. Que me ayudarán a sacar una sonrisa. Jajajajaja- dijo la villana huyendo del lugar.

Ace estaba aún en el lugar mirando el cadáver del hombre tiburón y el alcalde que aún estaba allí gritaba:

-Vamos detén a esa desquiciada, por los crímenes que hizo- pero a pesar de sus gritos Ace no se movía- esa criatura era una bestia merece la muerte como la lunática, así que ve y atrápala.

-Aún no, tengo algo mejor que hacer- respondió seriamente Ace Savvy.

-¿Qué cosa es tan importante, un funeral para ese mutante? ¡No es hora para un funeral!- gritaba el alcalde, ya que lo único que quería era que la Harlequin muriera.

-Nunca es buena hora para un funeral- respondió tristemente Ace y luego se escuchó el sonido de un helicóptero que se alejaba. La Harlequin, había escapado. Por lo que Ace miró firmemente hacia el frente, lo cual sorprendió a todos, tanto al alcalde, los personajes del programa que estaban viendo la pelea y los a niños Louds- Pero hoy no será el funeral del Hombre Tiburón.

-¡Tonta! No ves que se te escapó- gritó furioso el alcalde.

-Yo quería que escapara, para así no me interrumpiera.

-¿Interrumpir que cosa?

-El Hombre Tiburón sufrió un paro cardiaco. Tengo pocos segundos para resucitarlo- nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, Ace tenía un plan.

-O sea que tú...

-Matar no es mi estilo. Quería que se alejara para que no estallara las bombas, no confió que se desactivaran como ella prometió, así que esperé que estuviera fuera de rango- Ace sacó dos cartas y lo coloco en el pecho del tiburón, luego presiono algún botón desde su pulsera y eso hizo que las cartas generaron una descarga parecida al de una desfibrilador de un hospital.

Al cabo de unos intentos la criatura mitad hombre y mitad tiburón comenzó a respirar nuevamente y todos los personajes ficticios que estaban viendo mediante las cámaras instaladas por la Harlequin celebraron por la hazaña de la heroína. Y los niños Louds gritaron de la alegría.

-Eso fue asombroso- gritó Linka

Pero a través de toda la felicidad, había un solo personaje que no estaba feliz. La Harlequin al ver que había resucitado al tiburón presiono los botones del detonador como loca, pero al ver que no funciono lo arrojó por la ventana- Eso no fue para nada divertido- y con eso el tercer capítulo había finalizado y aún quedaban una gran cantidad de capítulos por venir.

Linka veía cada capítulo y le encantaba cada una de las hazañas de su nueva heroína favorita.

Cada capítulo tenía la perfecta combinación de acción y de misterio. A la pequeña Linka le encantaba la parte del misterio y trataba de aprender cada detalle de como resolvía un misterio. Y principalmente le encantaba las frases de tal heroína.

Estuvo la ocasión que Ace acorralo al asesino de un crimen y este último estaba desesperado y no vio ninguna salida. Por lo que sacó una pistola y apuntó el arma en su sien, listo para suicidarse. Ace extendió su brazo mostrando su puño y dijo - es inútil- abrió su mano y cayeron las balas de una pistola. El criminal quedó impactado, en que momento había sacado las balas de su revólver. El criminal inspeccionó su revólver donde estaban las balas, pero resultaba que todas las balas estaban en su lugar y en instante Ace pateó la pistola alejando lo del criminal. Resulto que Ace había usado esas balas para distraer al criminal y evitar que se quitara la vida.

-¡No quiero vivir, déjenme morir!- gritaba el criminal desesperadamente. Luego la comisionada de la estación de policía le preguntó a Ace:

-¿No hubiera sido mejor dejarla morir?

-Claro que no- respondió Ace- Sí un detective acorrala a un criminal y deja que tal criminal se quite la vida. El detective no es más que otro asesino, que uso algo tan sagrado como la verdad como arma.

Linka trataba de imitar tales frases que usaba su heroína y eso la motivó a desarrollar una capacidad detectivesca.

A pasar los años Linka seguía su heroína como un modelo a seguir, incluso cuando el universo de su personaje se extendió y aparecieron otros héroes. Como el hombre de titanio, un héroe que era perfecto, tenía súper fuerza y podía volar. Pero para Ace, sería una amenaza cuando se volviera malvado. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, cuando comenzó a asesinar a villanos y a cualquiera que no le dejará cumplir su meta. Ace era la heroína en contra de su régimen. Ya que él no era un dios que pudiera escoger quien merecía vivir o no.

Y cuando lucharon, Linka no podía quedar más impactará por el sentido de la justicia, en especial con sus diálogos al momento que se encontraron:

-Pudiste ser un símbolo de esperanza- dijo Ace al hombre de titanio.

-Prefiero ser el símbolo de la justicia- respondió al diálogo de Ace.

-La justicia es ciega, no cruel.

Fue una lucha legendaria que le fascinó a Linka. Al final de cuentas ganó Ace Savvy y a pesar que su oponente había hecho atrocidades, le perdonó la vida. Ya que ella no era una asesina. Pero construyó una prisión exclusivamente para él.

-¿Por qué no me matas, acaso es tan difícil?- preguntó el súper humano.

-Claro que no, sería la cosa más fácil, pero sí entro por esa puerta, jamás podré salir.

-Entonces déjame a mí hacerlo. Todos los asesinos merecen morir.

-Déjame hacerte una adivinanza. ¿Cuándo un asesino, no es él asesino?- el hombre en la celda no sabía que responder y Ace término su frase con la respuesta- Cuando un asesino más grande aparece.

* * *

La heroína de Ace Savvy fue una inspiración para Linka y quiso entrar al mundo de las historietas y quería ser un detective, tal como su heroína. Linka aún recordaba su primer caso que resolvió cuando era una niña.

El caso del trofeo roto.

Fue cuando Linka tenía seis años. Ella estaba con sus padres en la cocina dando de comer a Lars de tres años y a los gemelos de un año. Necesitaban a los tres para alimentar a los tres pequeños. Cuando al fin controlaron a los pequeños se escuchó que algo se rompió en el comedor. Resulta que se rompió un trofeo, pero no cualquier trofeo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mi trofeo de baile disco! - gritó su padre con mucho enojo- ¡Niños vengan aquí!- por lo que todos fueron directamente al comedor, pero ninguno entendía porque su padre estaba enojado.

-¿Nos llamaste papá?- preguntó Loki.

-Sí, me pueden decir quién hizo esto- dijo su padre apuntando a los restos del trofeo.

Todos los hermanos jadearon por el trofeo roto, ya que su padre estaba orgulloso de ese trofeo. Loni dio unos pasos, vio los restos, tomó una pieza del suelo y lo examinó - yo sé quién lo hizo- dijo Loni y todos lo miraron fijamente ya que querían saber quién fue el culpable.

-Di hijo ¿Quién fue?- preguntó eufóricamente su padre.

-Según esto…- dijo Loni y todos se acercaron aún más hacia la cara de Loni- según esto, el trofeo fue hecho en China- mostrando un trozo del trofeo que decía "hecho en China"

-Me refiero a quién destruyó mi trofeo ¿Quién de ustedes cinco fue?- Todos los niños estaban callados y ninguno tenía nada que decir.

-Así que nadie fue. Bueno hasta que no sepa quién lo hizo todos ustedes estarán castigados- por lo que cada uno de los hermanos mayores de Linka comenzaron a alegar, debido que ellos no habían hecho nada.

Por otro lado Linka comenzó a ver la escena del crimen.

 _Mmm el trofeo de papi estaba sobre el estante del estante de trofeos. Cualquiera de mis hermanos_ _podía_ _haberlo hecho._

Mientras más pensaba Linka, parecía que cualquiera podía haberlo hecho hasta que vio su primera pista. En los pies del mueble había lo que parecía un cajón de madera de unos treinta centímetros, pero lo que llamó la atención a Linka fue que tenía manchas de lodo por encima. Era unas huellas de zapatillas deportivas, pero solamente había dos huellas o mejor dicho, una huella y media, por alguna razón, había una huella de una zapatilla completa en una de las esquinas, pero en el centro del cajón solo estaba la mitad superior de una zapatilla.

-Pero que raro ¿Por qué hay una huella por la mitad?- murmuró Linka.

Vamos Linka- le dijo su madre a su hija- terminemos de darle de comer a tus hermanitos.

-Lo que tú digas, mamá- de esa manera Linka y su madre fueron a la cocina para terminar de alimentar a sus hermanitos.

-Pero papá, hoy es la final de mi partido de baseball- decía Lynn alegando como el resto de sus hermanos- Tengo que ir a jugar.

-Lo siento hijo, pero hasta que no sepa quién fue, todos están castigados- Esa declaración de su padre deprimió a Lynn, y Linka que lo estaba viendo de lejos sintió un poco su tristeza, ya que por varias semanas había estado ayudando a Lynn a mejorar sus habilidades en el baseball. Y ver que su hermano mayor no poder demostrar sus increíbles habilidades en el campo de juego, la ponían triste.

La señora Loud y Linka estaban alimentando a los niños menores, pero Linka tenía en su mente otra cosa.

Linka no sabía quién lo hizo, pero tenía la sensación que algo no tenía sentido, sobre la huella a medias, pero que podían significar. Pero cuando trataba de ignorar tal sensación, la molestaban aún más, como sí algo dentro de ella le decía que algo estaba mal.

Para cuándo habían terminado de alimentar a los menores, Linka le pidió permiso a su mamá, para ver cómo le iba a su padre, pero en realidad quería ver la escena del crimen.

Linka sabía porque el cajón estaba allí. El culpable lo utilizó para subirse sobre el cajón y alcanzar el trofeo. Ella misma había hecho lo mismo anteriormente, ya que ella también ha querido ver de cerca el trofeo de su padre. Pero jamás había logrado llegar a ver ese trofeo de cerca, ni siquiera tocarlo.

Linka colocó el cajón en la base del estante y trató de alcanzarlo, pero no tenía resultado. Trataba de estirarse lo más posible, pero no era posible, ya que no era lo suficientemente alta.

-¿Linka? - gritó una voz por detrás, la cual hizo que Linka perdiera el equilibrio y se cayó, pero en el último instante fue rescatada. -Ten cuidado hija- dijo su padre, la misma persona que la había asustado- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Quería descubrir quien destruyó tu trofeo papi.

-No te preocupes hija, uno de tus hermanos lo confesara. No hay necesidad de investigar y ponerte en peligro para nada.

-Pero papi…

-Nada de peros hija, mira te pudiste caer- al decir eso su padre, levantó a Linka y la colocó en sus hombros. Fueron directamente al estante del frente donde estaban los platos más finos de la familia. Pero cerca de los platos, estaban los mejores dulces y el padre de Linka se acercó para que ella pudiera alcanzarlos.

Linka extendió sus brazos para alcanzar los dulces, pero no podía, le faltaba un poco de altura- hora de un impulsó - dijo el padre de Linka, el cual acercó lo suficiente a Linka para alcanzar un dulce. Después de eso su padre la bajó de sus hombros.

-Gracias papi- dijo alegremente Linka por el dulce que había recibido.

-De nada Linka, es lo mínimo que podía darte, ya que nos ayudas mucho con tus hermanos pequeños.

-No hay problema, me encanta ayudar- dijo Linka comiendo todo el momento el dulce y miró el estante de los trofeos, donde estaba el trofeo de su padre…

…

Linka fue impactado por un ataque de inspiración. Sintió que un rayo le había cruzado por la cabeza. Ahora todo tenía sentido, los detalles que le molestaban tenían una explicación razonable. El misterio de quién destruyó el trofeo estaba cerca de ser resuelto. Había reducido la lista de sospechosos de cinco a dos personas. Pero aún le faltaba la prueba que demostraba que uno de esos dos hermanos pudieron haberlo hecho, pero no tenía la evidencia, y sin esas pruebas cualquiera de sus hermanos pudo haberlo hecho. Pero Linka estaba cerca y tenía una cosa segura: que uno de sus hermanos era inocente y ese hermano era…

-¡Papá!- gritó una voz de la lejanía, la voz era de Lynn. Él se acercó directamente donde estaba su padre y dijo- Yo fui el que rompió tu trofeo. Quería verlo de cerca y se me cayó. Así qué puedes terminar con este castigo.

-Hijo- dijo su padre- me decepcionas…- y comenzó a sermonear a Lynn y este último solo tenía la vista mirando hacia el suelo.

Linka miraba seriamente a Lynn y ella sólo pensaba: _No, Lynn está mintiendo, es imposible que él lo hiciera. ¿Pero, por qué lo hace?_

Linka comenzó a recordar lo que había dicho Lynn antes: "Pero papá, hoy es la final de mi partido de baseball. Tengo que ir a jugar"

 _Ya veo Lynn quiere ir a jugar su juego y está dispuesto a todo, incluso de incriminarse de un_ _delito_ _que no hizo. Pero conociendo a Papá, lo castigara de todos modos. Tengo que demostrar que Lynn no lo hizo. Pero aun no sé cuál de ellos dos lo hizo._

Jejeje- escuchó repentinamente Linka. Resulta que su hermanito menor Leif, estaba jugando con el cajón que tenía las manchas de lodo. Y repentinamente sacó su lengua e iba a lamer las manchas de lodo. Linka corrió rápidamente donde estaba Leif evitando al último segundo, que el bebé lamiera tal mancha.

-No Leif, nosotros no comemos lodo- el bebé se pudo triste, ya que quería lamer tal mancha, pero Linka le seguía diciendo que no- El lodo es malo. El lodo es sucio. El lodo…- nuevamente Linka fue impactará por el rayo de la inspiración- El lodo… el lodo es la clave- gritaba Linka de alegría. Mientras el bebé Leif la veía confundido.

 _Tengo todas las piezas del rompecabezas, es hora de salvar a Lynn y hacer que tú, "hermano" pagues la consecuencias._

* * *

 _-_ ¡Niños vengan!- gritó su padre algo molestó. En unos pocos segundos llegaron todos los hermanos.- Están libres de su castigo, resulta que Lynn rompió mi trofeo- dijo su padre y el resto de sus hermanos criticaban a Lynn por lo que había hecho, y que gracias a él, perdieron gran parte de su tarde.

-Basta niños- respondió su padre- pueden retirarse- por lo que todos se estaban retirando del lugar, incluso Lynn que fue directamente hacia la puerta- ¿A dónde crees que vas Lynn Jr.?

-A mi juego de Baseball- contestó Lynn a su padre.

-Claro que no. Estas castigado.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero tengo un importante juego!

-Eso debiste pensar antes de meterte en problemas- dijo su padre directamente a Lynn.

-Pero no lo hice. Dije que lo había hecho para ir a mi juego.

-No te creo Jr. ¡Ve directamente a tu habitación!

-Pero, estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo a punto de llorar Lynn.

-Es cierto- gritó una voz de lo lejos y esa voz, no era nadie más que Linka L. Loud- Lynn dice la verdad. Sé quién rompió el trofeo.

-Así ¿Y quién fue?

\- El que rompió el trofeo de papi- dijo Linka y todos sus hermanos preocupados de que Linka los culpara - fuiste tú- dijo Linka apuntando a su hermano mayor.

-¿QUÉ?- contestó tal hermano, por la acusación de Linka- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Linka- dijo su padre a su hija- ¿Acaso viste a tu hermano hacerlo?

-Técnicamente no- contestó la pequeña.

-Pequeña chismosa- dijo el hermano que Linka había inculpado- No sólo eres una chismosa, sino también una mentirosa.

\- Quizás no te vi, pero sé que lo hiciste- dijo Linka algo agitada, ya que odiaba que le dijo eran chismosa, y mucho más si le decían mentirosa, pero en ese momento recordó unas palabras de su heroína favorita. "Un detective debe tener la mente calmada en todo momento, si un detective pierde el temperamento, todo lo que ha descubierto se irá a la basura, ya que nadie toma en serio el que pierde la calma. Sí quieres generar el mejor espectáculo elimina lo más posible tus emociones." Al recordar esas palabras Linka se calmó- déjame explicar cómo lo sé- dijo Linka- Lo sé, gracias a esto- Linka mostró el cajón con la manchas de lodo.

-¿Qué nos dice eso?- dijo su hermano y el resto estaba también confundido.

-No lo ven, miren la huella, el culpable lo utilizó para subirse en él, para alcanzar el trofeo, pero lo que nos dice la huella… Es que el culpable estaba usando zapatillas deportivas.

¿¡Huh!?- dijeron todos y vieron la huella y era cierto las marcas, eran del estilo de unas zapatillas deportivas.

-Entonces todos los que no estaban usando zapatillas deportivas, no lo pudieron hacer. Y todos necesitamos usar ese cajón si queremos alcanzar ese trofeo, ya que ninguno de nosotros somos los suficientemente grandes para alcanzarlo. Y viendo lo que llevan puesto, puedo decir que tanto Loni y Lane no están usando zapatillas. Pero tú, si estas usando. Así que tú lo hiciste, Luke- dijo Linka, mientras que su hermano estaba muy a la defensiva y un poco preocupado por lo que había descubierto su hermana.

-Pero Linka- dijo una voz por detrás, que resultó ser la de su madre que también estaba escuchando la conversación juntó con los demás niños pequeños - Lynn y Loki, también están usando zapatillas deportivas- indicó su madre apuntando al calzado de sus hermanos.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Luke, ya que lo que había dicho su madre y le ayudaría a no ser castigado - Lynn y Loki, también pudieron haberlo hecho.

-Si es verdad- dijo Linka, pero no se veía para nada preocupada, como si todo estaba bajo control- pero no están considerando esto- Linka nuevamente mostró el cajón con la mancha de lodo.

-Si ya sabemos, el culpable estaba usando zapatillas deportivas- dijo Loki, con su actitud malhumorada de siempre.

-No es eso- Linka quería hacerse la genial, así que usó la frase de su heroína- Ves, pero no observas.

\- Bien- dijo Loki dando vuelta los ojos- observo que estas mostrando lo mismo.

-No es eso, el la media huella que quiero que vean, digo observen.

-Interesante…- dijo Loni y se puso serio, pensando que podía significar- O sea la persona que lo hizo le falta parte del pie.

-No- dijo Linka por la respuesta tonta de su hermano.

-Vamos Linka, em-PIE-za a hablar, jajajajaja ¿Entendieron? -se río Lane, lo cual todos gruñeron, incluso los bebés, el único que se río fue su padre.

-Jaja, estuvo muy bueno ese chiste, hijo, pero hablando en serio ¿Qué tiene que ver eso hija?

-Les demostrare porque está en la mitad esa huella- Linka tomó un rociador de agua que su madre utilizaba para regar las plantas y mojó su zapatos con el agua, colocó otro cajón para hacer su demostración, para que vieran qué es lo que pasa con la huella- verán, cuando uno quiere tomar algo de un lugar alto, pone los pies de puntas para dar unos centímetros de más. Y al hacer eso…- Linka tomó el cajón y se lo mostró a todos- deja una huella a la mitad.

-Ya veo. Eso explica porque hay una huella a la mitad- dijo su madre, ya que todo lo que decía Linka tenía sentido- pero eso no explica por qué fue Luke y no Lynn o Loki.

-Eso es simple y para eso sacaré a mi ayudante- Linka fue a buscar a alguien que aparentemente estaba en las escaleras y ese alguien no era nadie más que su fiel compañero y amigo Bun Bun- Bun Bun me ayudara a explicarlo todo- con eso Linka lanzó su peluche hacia donde estaba el trofeo de su padre- ¿Luke puedes traerme de vuelta a Bun Bun?

Luke no entendía el juego de Linka, pero prefirió hacerle caso. Así qué usó el cajón, puso los pies de puntas y estiró su brazo hasta recuperar a Bun Bun- ¿Cómo demuestra que yo lo hice?

\- Ya lo veras- Linka nuevamente lanzó a Bun Bun en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez se acercó a Lynn- ¿Lynn puedes traerme a Bun Bun?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué lo sigas lanzando? - respondió Lynn algo impaciente a Linka, ya que no tenía sentido ese juego de lanzar a Bun Bun. Y Linka colocó su cara de perrito triste, sabiendo que su hermano sobreprotector Lynn no se resistiría- Esta bien- dijo Lynn al no resistir a su cara. Por lo que se subió al cajón se puso de puntas, pero él no alcanzaba, no tenía la altura para alcanzar a Bun Bun.

-Con eso basta Lynn. Verán Lynn no es lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar el trofeo, por lo que es imposible que él lo hiciera.

-Pudo haber saltado- gritó Luke a la defensiva- Lynn pudo haber saltado y así haber alcanzado el trofeo.

-Cierto, Lynn claramente pudo haber saltado, pero si él hubiera saltado habría más huellas en el cajón y no solamente dos- dijo Linka, destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de la teoría de que Lynn saltara fuese cierta.

Luke se estaba poniendo más nervioso cada segundo, pero aún había otro sospechoso en el juego- ¿Qué tal Loki? Loki también pudo haberlo hecho.

-Cierto Loki puede alcanzar el trofeo sin ningún problema- dijo Linka, lo cual calmó a Luke, ya que no era el único que lo pudo haber hecho, pero Linka todavía no había terminado- exactamente por eso Loki no pudo haberlo hecho- lo cual nadie entendió que quiso decir Linka con eso.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Luke.

-Te lo demostraré. Loki ve a alcanzar a Bun Bun- Loki sin decir nada fue directamente hacia la cómoda, se subió en el cajón y alcanzo a Bun Bun.

-Aquí esta Linka- dijo Loki pasando el muñeco de felpa a Linka y Linka abrasó a su muñeco de felpa.

-Gracias por ayudarme Bun-Bun.

-¡Ja! Ves Linka, Loki también pudo haberlo hecho.

-Sí, creo que tienes algo de razón Luke- dijo Linka un poco triste, ya que no demostró que Luke era el único que lo había hecho… o al menos eso parecía, hasta que Linka volvió a sonreír- Pero Loki no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?- decía Luke, porque era claro que cualquiera los dos lo podía haber hecho.

-Lo sé porque…- pausó unos segundos Linka para generar mayor impacto- porque Loki no necesita ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar el trofeo.

-¡Qué!- dijo impactado Luke y vio directamente a los pies de Loki y era cierto. Loki podía alcanzar el trofeo y no necesitaba colocar los pies de puntas para los centímetros extra.

Linka necesitaba resumir toda la evidencia, para que todos entendieran-El culpable tiene tres características:

-Primero: el culpable tiene zapatillas deportivas. Los únicos que tienen esas zapatillas son Loki, Luke y Lynn

-Segundo: el culpable es alto como para alcanzar el trofeo. Los más altos son Loki, Loni y Luke.

-Por último el culpable es bajo, ya que necesitaba colocar los pies de puntas. Y los más bajos son Luke, Lane y Lynn.

\- De todos esos grupos tienen a una persona en común. Y ese eres tu Luke. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

 _Bien, hice todo lo que habría hecho Ace Savvy-_ pensó Linka. Había expuesto el misterio, tal como lo habría hecho su heroína favorita _\- Cómo reaccionará Luke con esa deducción. ¿Estará emocionado, sorprendido o se molestará?_

-Eso fue increíble- gritó Lynn y Linka se sorprendió, que no esperaba la reacción de Lynn y los demás hermanos, inclusos sus padres con los bebés fueron sorprendidos.

 _Lo sorprendí a todos. Así se siente ser como Ace Savvy y es la mejor sensación del universo-_ pensaba Linka mientras que en su cara mostraba toda la alegría del mundo.

-¡Vaya Linka! eres como una psicópata- respondió Loni.

-Creo que quisiste decir psíquica Loni- corrigió Loki a su hermano.

-Si eso también.

Esa fue la historia de cómo Linka una adicta de resolver crímenes. Linka miró directamente hacia la cámara -Eso es uno de los recuerdos que más atesoro, ya que marco un día muy importante y no hablo de aquel misterio. Ese fue el día que Lynn ganó su primer trofeo. Sé que lo que hice fue bastante emocionante, pero lo hice todo por Lynn.

-Lynn entrenó bastante para ese juego y gracias a él, ganaron. Y la razón que resolví todo eso fue por Lynn. Al ver mi mejor amigo en problemas al ver que no podría cumplir su sueño. Por eso aquella vez… fue de verdad, mi primera deducción a corazón acelerado.

-Sé preguntarán qué rayos es una deducción a corazón acelerado. Es cuando quieres resolver un misterio, ya que una persona muy importante para ti necesita tu ayuda y todo se envuelve para ayudar a esa persona. Normalmente sientes una molestia por la cosa que no tiene sentido, no importa cuanto lo ignores, siempre te molestara y no desaparecerá hasta que resuelves el misterio.

-Esa vez me sentí como una heroína y quería ser una buena detective para ayudar a las personas que quiero. A mi familia… además no saben cuántas veces me ha ayudado para resolver mis problemas personales. Aunque con el tiempo mis hermanos empezaron a odiar cada vez que lo hacía, pero bueno eso no es problema mío.

* * *

A Linka siempre le gustó la idea que la justicia llegaría a los malhechores y que habrán héroes que se enfrentarán a los villanos. Pero la verdad no suele pasar así.

Aparecieron tres figuras en medio de la oscuridad.

-Hay villanos en este mundo y se llaman bravucones. Una de las ventajas de ser una niña es que no eres el objetivo para ellos, pero una de las desventajas es…- Linka suspira por lo que era la respuesta- … es que ves a tus hermanos ser las víctimas- y las tres figuras se revelaron y eran algunos de los hermanos de Linka, cuando eran niños, llorando por el dolor.

-Los bravucones causan dolor. Que hagan daño a alguien que quieres es difícil de aceptar. Provocan heridas insoportables, molestan por ninguna razón y causa daño emocional que a veces nunca sana… eso es lo que hace un bravucón.

-Por eso tengo ese odio hacia los bravucones y he tratado de cuidar a mis hermanos pequeños de los bravucones y tratar de criarlos de manera de que ellos no se vuelvan bravucones. Nada odiaría más que algunos de ellos se volviera un bravucón.

-El día de ayer apareció un alumno nuevo: Ron Ian Santiago, resulta que él es un bravucón, ¿Cómo lo sé? porque golpeó a otros alumnos por haberle molestado. Es decir, por sólo era razón lo hizo. Pero después de un incidente con Eric, él me ayudó y vi algo de bien en él. Además Lars predijo mi futuro y dijo que podría cambiarlo y rara vez que Lars se equivoca. Él se equivoca cómo una o dos veces de diez. Entonces quise darle una oportunidad de ser amigos y de esa manera mostrar que hay mejores formas de vida que ser un bravucón.

-Normalmente tendría un plan para ayudarlo. Pero por no tuve ningún momento de planear un plan para él. No es que no quiera ayudarlo. Es que Loki me pidió ayuda para impresionar a su quizás futura novia. Debieron haberlo visto. Estaba tan nervioso. Así que le di consejos para hablar con ella. Y usé todo mi material para mejorar a Loki.

-Necesito que la relación de Loki funcione. Ustedes dirán "Oh Linka busca la felicidad de su hermano, que tierna". Bueno en realidad... la razón es otra- dijo Linka y procedió a aclarar su garganta- Es que estoy harta de ser la única chica en los viajes familiares- explicó Linka con una expresión que parecía que estaba cansada - no es que tenga algo en contra de mamá, pero ella está preocupada de los más pequeños y León, como para hacer algo las dos solamente.

-Verán cuando hacemos un viaje familiar, siempre vamos en vanzilla- Linka mostró un diagrama del vehículo- Vanzilla tiene dos asientos delanteros, para el conductor y el copiloto. Esos asientos son para Papá y Mamá. A continuación tenemos tres filas- explicó Linka mostrando las tres filas que tenía el vehículo e hizo un acercamiento a una de las filas- y en cada fila pueden ir cuatro personas. En otras palabras aquí vamos mis hermanos y yo. Pero si se dan cuenta, podemos llevar doce personas y nosotros somos once. Así que podemos invitar a una persona.

-Nuestros padres solo nos dejan invitar a una sola persona, pero nunca nos ponemos deacuerdo en quién será, ya que si yo quiero invitar a una amiga, mis hermanos quieren invitar a sus amigos, lo cual nadie puede invitar a nadie. Además sí invito a Clydia pasara todo el viaje desmayada por Loki, lo cual es lo mismo si no la llevara.

-Pero todo sería distinto con una novia, Loki querrá invitar a su novia y el resto de nosotros a nuestros amigos. Y las novias ganan sobre los amigos. Entonces, al fin habrá otra chica- Linka se alegra por un segundo aún más de lo que pasaría- sería como la hermana mayor que siempre he querido. Podremos arreglarnos las uñas, arreglar nuestros cabellos, quemar cosas por diversión en las fogatas. Ya saben, cosas de chicas.

-Por eso le aconsejé a Loki dejar de decir la palabra "literalmente" en cada ocasión que pueda, evite hablar de que el golf es un deporte. He escuchado por años la discusión entre Lynn y Loki sobre sí el golf es un deporte o no, y la verdad es que molesta escucharlo, además evitara discusión entre los dos, en caso que ella crea que el golf no sea un deporte. Finalmente lo ayudé con un cambio de imagen. Convencí que se pusiera una camisa polo de color naranja, pantalones de vaquero. En serio se ve como alguien decente ahora.

-Volviendo al tema de Ron. No tuve ninguna oportunidad de planear algo, así que pedí consejos a mi hermano Loni.

-Deacuerdo sé que Loni no es la bombilla más brillante, pero tiene un buen corazón. Puede ver cosas buenas dentro de todas las cosas, así que el único que puede ayudarme en este tipo de casos. Así que fui donde Loni y le conté absolutamente todo. Así es le conté todo sobre Ron, al principio me cuestiono algunas cosas, como sí él estuvo defendiendo a alguien. Ignorante Loni, si él hubiese defendido a alguien, lo habría dicho cuando le pregunte. En resumen lo que Loni me dijo fue:

-Linka tienes que darle oportunidad a la gente.

-Pero Loni, él es un bravucón y tú sabes lo que siento sobre ellos.

-Linka es como esa película sobre la bella y la bestia ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Bueno no importa. Recuerda el mensaje de la película. Entiendes lo que digo

Linka trató de pensar sobre la película que había mencionado su hermano- Creo que sí. Que hay una persona detrás de la bestia. Para este caso hay un buen niño detrás del bravucón. Eso querías decirme ¿verdad?

-La verdad estaba pensando que después que la bestia se puso el traje, se puso mejor la película, pero lo que dijiste también sirve.

* * *

-Entonces tengo la misión de ayudar a Ron. Pero ocurrió algo raro. Y es que Ron por alguna razón se vistió igual que mi hermano mayor Loki y se comporta igual que a él. Y además Clydia se siente atraída por la forma de que se vistió.

Mientras Ron estaba revisando su teléfono. Pero la verdad estaba bien aburrido viendo su teléfono. Lo único que pensaba era: - _Todo esto es tonto._ _En serio no puedo creer que esté usando esta ropa._

Ron comenzó a recordar los consejos que le había entregado su hermana Bebe, el día anterior.

* * *

-Bien Ronnie te ayudare a que seas el amigo de esta niña, así que prepárate que tenemos mucho terreno que cubrir. Así qué veamos cómo te queda ropa- Dijo su hermana Bebe mostrando una camiseta sin mangas de color azul claro- Vallas te ves bien con esta ropa.

-No veo la importancia de la ropa.

-Bueno para la mayoría de las mujeres nos fijamos en la ropa de las personas.

-¿Y por qué una camiseta sin mangas?

-Porque es sexy, en serio solo te falta ser alto y rubio, y con eso revolucionarias mi mundo- dijo Bebe pensando en Loki.

-¿Tu mundo?- preguntó Ron.

-Quiero decir su mundo- respondió nerviosamente Bebe- el mundo de la niña, no mi mundo, eso sería raro, jeje.

-Claaro- contestó algo preocupado Ron por la extraña reacción de su hermana- ¿Algo más?

-Mmm déjame pensar- dijo Bebe pensando en alguna respuesta- ¡Ya sé! Mira tu teléfono en todo momento.

-¿Para qué?

\- Te hará parecer misterioso.

-Eso es tonto, pero si no queda de otra.

-Por último usa la palabra "literalmente" para todo.

-¿Literalmente? ¿Por qué esa palabra en específico?

\- Hay algo en esa palabra que me hace sentir mujer.

¿En serio, eso es lo que te hace sentir la palabra "literalmente"?

-¿Por qué no me crees?

-Es que no veo cómo esa palabra pueda hacer algo

-Oye quién sabe más de chicas ¿Tú o yo?

-Supongo que tú. Pero en serio no veo que alguna niña se sienta atraída a todo esto.

* * *

-Estoy atraída a todo eso- dijo Clydia mirando a Ron desde su asiento- su ropa, su comportamiento y su forma de hablar.

-En serio Clydia ¿No te recuerda a nadie?- dijo Linka susurrando para que Ron no la escuchara.

-No, ¿Por qué, acaso a ti te recuerda a alguien?

\- No lo sé- decía Linka- camiseta sin mangas, pasa mucho tiempo en su teléfono y usa la palabra "literalmente" en cada oración- dijo Linka mirando a Clydia, pero ella no tenía la menor idea de quién estaba hablando Linka- quizás a uno de mis hermanos.

-Pero ninguno de tus hermanos es moreno.

Linka se golpeó en toda la cara por el comentario de Clydia- ¿En serio? Siento que estoy hablando con una versión femenina de Loni. En serio Clydia solo míralo- ambas chicas miraban a Ron. Linka de manera sería y Clydia de manera apasionada.

-Ron cada vez que tenía una oportunidad miraba hacia adelante y veía como Linka y Clydia lo estaban viendo.

-No puedo creerlo ¡Está funcionando, tal como dijo mi hermana!- Ron comnzó a recordar algo que le habia dicho su hermana, el dia anterior.

* * *

-Como sabré si todo esto está funcionando- preguntó Ron a su hermana, ya que tenía muchas dudas sobre todos los cambios que le estaba sugiriendo.

-Es simple. Si la niña te mira varias veces.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Ron, ya que no entendía lo que significaba.

-Ronnie, cuando una niña mira mucho a otro niño, significa que siente algo por él. O también puede significar que tienes algo en tu cara.

* * *

 _Y como no tengo nada en mi cara estoy seguro que esto está funcionando._ Pesaba Ron.

-En serio que no puedo dejar de mirarlo- dijo Linka con un poco de miedo por las coincidencias que tenía con su hermano.

Yo tampoco- dijo Clydia con corazones en sus ojos.

Las clases ocurrieron de manera normal, pero Clydia fue llamada varias veces por el profesor Johnson por no estar pendiente a clases. Ron guardo su teléfono durante la clase porque aún tenía que ponerse al día con las clases de cada asignatura, pero notaba que durante esa clase Linka, Clydia y Chandler la veían cada vez que tenían una oportunidad.

 _¿En serio, esta ropa atrae a las chicas? No puedo creer que mi hermana tuviera razón-_ pensaba Ron.

Al terminar la clase y durante el recreo Ron quería solo hablar con Linka, ya que quería estar cerca de ella.

-Hola Linka, que te pareció esa clase de historia.

-Meh, no estuvo mal.

-Yo lo encontré aburrido. Literalmente me morí del aburrimiento- dijo Ron siguiendo con su acto actuación de decir literalmente a todo.

-Figurativamente- dijo repentinamente Linka.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El término es figurativamente, no literalmente.

\- Sólo es una expresión Linka- dijo Clydia defendiendo a Ron y procedió a abrasarlo- Y ron vienes mucho por aquí.

-Sí, literalmente cinco veces a la semana.

-Jajaja, eres tan gracioso e igual de guapo…- dijo moviendo su mano alrededor del brazo de Ron-… ¡Ups! me toque con el señor bíceps- Ron alejó inmediatamente su brazo porque sintió incómodo, por el comportamiento de Clydia.

-Discúlpanos Ron- entró Linka entremedio de ellos dos- tengo que hablar algo privado con Clydia- Así que Linka se llevó lejos a Clydia de la vista de Ron.

-¿Clydia que estás haciendo?

-¿Que estas tu haciendo? Estas arruinando mi oportunidad con Ron.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí creo que fue amor a primera vista. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

-Ayer lo conociste.

Clydia comenzó a relatar varias anécdotas sobre el día anterior con Ron.

* * *

-Hola niños aquí tengo un nuevo estudiante y él es Ronaldo Santiago.

Apareció Ron dentro del salón de clases, pero este Ron era distinto. Tenía el tamaño de un joven de diecisiete años y vestía de una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos. Era rubio y su cabeza era igual a la de Loki, mejor dicho era exactamente Loki, la única diferencia es que este Loki usaba una máscara de plástico barato de la cara de Ron.

-Hola a todos, gusto en conocerlos

-Y fue el comienzo de algo bello.

* * *

El segundo relato de Clydia fueron las pocas palabras que tuvieron al salir del árcade, esta vez, Ron seguía parecido a Loki, pero esta vez tenía unos abdominales bien marcadas, que se podía ver en su camiseta

-No te preocupes por ella, se enoja fácilmente con los bravucones

-No soy un bravucón, la verdad es que quiero caerles bien a tus amigas- Clydia se sentía honrada que Ron hacia todo por ella.

* * *

La última escena fue cuando Linka se había ido a la pastelería y le dijo a Ron que acompañara a Linka a la tienda de hobbies favorito de Linka. Y esta vez, el Loki con la máscara de Ron, por alguna razón no tenía la camisa puesta.

-Bla bla bla Clydia. Bla bla bla Literalmente. Bla bla bla- La verdad es que a Clydia no estaba interesada en escuchar a Ron, solo estaba viendo su cuerpo.

* * *

Linka no podía creer todo lo que describió Clydia, debido a lo absurdas que eran sus historias -¿Porque Ron no llevaba camiseta?

-Se llama "desarrollar el personaje" así es como veo a la gente interesante.

-Clydia acaso no ves lo que está pasando.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El Ron de tu imaginación no te recuerda a alguien, quizás a uno de mis hermanos.

-Linka ya te dije que ninguno de tus hermanos es moreno. En serio creo que te estas volviendo tonta como Loni.

-No sé qué es más tonto de todo esto. Que ella no entiende que está viendo a Loki o que crea que soy tonta como Loni.

Mientras que Ron estaba cuestionando las cosas raras que estaban sucediendo, y por raras se refería a Clydia.

-No sé qué está pasando, cualquiera pensaría que Clydia se enamoró de mí, pero no actuaba así ayer. Acaso será esta ropa

-Hola Ronaldo- dijo una voz por detrás de Ron.

-¡Ah! hola Chandler ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ahora que estas aquí de maravilla. Me sorprendiste que te enfrentaras a esos bravucones. Sabes que eso te hace el macho alfa de esta escuela. Ronaldo Santiago, el chico más rudo de la escuela y también el más guapo.

-No estoy interesado en ser el más rudo de la escuela- dijo Ron, ya que su intensión en realidad fue de proteger a la chica que a él le gustaba- si me disculpas me tengo que ir.

Al estar alejado lo suficiente de Chandler comenzó a reflexionar sobre el comportamiento de Clydia y Chandler -En serio, acaso esta ropa es un especie de imán para chicas. Me preguntó si funcionara en Linka- sonrojó al pensar como seria si Linka actuara como aquellas dos chicas. Y al pensarlo con más detalle, más obvia era lo que tenía que hacer. Ron tomó tu teléfono y comenzó a enviar un mensaje.

"Hermana recuerdas todas esas fotos que me sacaste ayer. Me las puedes enviar, pero aquellos que se enfocan en la ropa"

* * *

La siguiente clase de la mañana era la clase de artes, aún no llegaba el profesor de artes, por lo que los estudiantes conversaban entre ellos. Y Ron fue directamente a hablar con Linka y tratar de llamar su atención con su ropa. Pero no quería hacerlo de manera directa. Ya que no quería hacerlo tan obvio o quizás le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar con ella. Así que utilizo un medio más sigiloso.

-Hola Linka

-Hola Ron

-Hola bombón…- dijo Clydia que apareció de repente y se puso nerviosa por haberlo llamado bombón-…digo Ron Ron.

-Oye quería preguntarte si tienes una página de Facelook- dijo Ron mostrando su teléfono

-Bueno sí tengo una, no lo uso mucho, pero si tengo una.

-Genial te importaría que fuéramos amigos.

-Claro, no veo porque no- dijo Linka sin darle mucha importancia al asuntó.

-¡Genial!- dijo emocionado Ron, pero trató de tranquilizarse inmediatamente- ¿tienes un nombre diferente en tu perfil?

-Simplemente Linka Loud.

-Genial.

Clydia estaba mirando a Ron con una mirada escalofriante, lo cual puso a Ron algo nervioso- ¿acaso tú también quieres ser mi amigo en facelook Clydia?

-Sí claro, mi nombre de perfil es Clydia McBride.

-Bien la buscares a ambas para ser amigos.

-Aunque preferiría ser tu esposa- dijo susurrando Clydia.

-Lo siento ¿Dijiste algo Clydia? - preguntó Ron.

-Nada- dijo Clydia haciéndose la inocente, mientras Linka simplemente no podía soportar el extraño comportamiento de Clydia.

-Bien ahí está- y en unos segundos, los teléfonos de Linka y Clydia sonaron. Linka fue calmadamente acepto su solicitud, mientras Clydia estaba desesperada por aceptar tal mensaje.

-Bien ahí está.

-Bien nos vemos- se despidió Ron de las chicas- Ron se alegró ya su plan estaba funcionando- Bien, el paso uno está listo. Ahora sólo falta que Linka vea mi perfil llena de fotos de esta ropa.

-Veamos sus fotos- dijo Clydia, Linka procedió a ver las fotos que tenía Ron en la red social de Facelook

-¿Qué extraño?- dijo Linka inspeccionando las fotos de Ron- creo que la persona que sacó estas fotos era un mal fotógrafo, no apuntan a la cara de Ron, sólo enfoca a su ropa. No lo crees Clydia. ¿Clydia?

Resulta que Clydia estaba babeando al ver las fotos de la ropa de Ron.

-Bien que Clydia es un caso perdido- susurró Linka - Me preguntó qué más hay en su perfil. Esto es interesante…

Bien niños júntense. La clase dibujaremos algo simple. Todos formen un círculo alrededor de esa mesa y quiero que dibujen lo que ven exactamente lo que tienen al frente- el profesor colocó una cesta de frutas en una mesa pequeña de arte. Linka estaba sentada al lado de Clydia. Y al otro extremo del círculo estaba Ron.

Por toda la clase los niños estaban pintando. Ron estuvo pintando el canasto de frutas, no era algo profesional, pero era algo pasable. Pero se dedicó a dibujar algo extra, ya que el profesor pidió dibujar lo que había al frente de ellos, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Ron y dibujo a Linka la posición donde estaba Linka, pero ya que veía la parte del reverso del papel donde Linka estaba dibujando, aunque podía ver un poco el mechón de Linka y se dedicó a dibujar mucho ese pequeño mechón de cabello.

-Bien niños estamos a punto de terminar la clase, daré un pequeño vistazo. Muy bien Ron pintaste exactamente lo que quería que dibujaran. Todo lo que había en su frente y no sólo las frutas.

-Valla Ron acertó- dijo Linka sorprendida de que Ron había captado el truco de la clase- Yo solo dibuje las frutas- dijo Linka viendo su dibujo, el cual era el cesto de frutas, pero tenía más detalles y estaba muy bien dibujado- ¿Cómo quedó tu dibujo Clydia?… ¿Huh?- Linka miró de manera perturbada el dibujo de Clydia. Que era el dibujo de un niño muy musculoso, alto, rubio y su cara era el rostro de Ron.

-Clydia se supone que tenías que dibujar el cesto.

-Pero si el maestro dijo que había que dibujar lo que había al frente. Y lo tengo a mi frente es la octava maravilla de este mundo- dijo Clydia con una mirada seductora en donde estaba Ron- Que opinas de mi dibujo Linka?

-Bueno no soy una artista profesional como para criticar, pero… ¿por qué Ron es rubio?

-Se me acabo el color negro.

-Bien ¿Y por qué es blanco?

-¿Lo es? Lo siento Linka, pero yo no veo color en las personas.

-¡Espera! ¿Acaso Clydia me acaba de llamar racista?

Unos segundos después sonó la campaña de la escuela indicando el recreo, por lo que todos salieron del salón. Incluso Ron, pero el salió huyendo porque una niña lo seguía como una acosadora.

Linka caminó para salir del lugar y miró en dirección de la cámara- ¿Pueden creerlo? Clydia está loca de remate, no se da cuenta que se siente así por esa ropa. Acaso sí se pudiera cambiar de ropa- Linka se dio cuenta cual era la solución- claro solo tengo que hacer que Clydia vea a Ron con otra, antes que cometa alguna estupidez.

-Linka mira tome una foto mis y una de Ron y así se vería nuestro bebé. Mostró una fotografía de un niño negro, con el cabello de Ron- lo llamare Loki Jr.

-Deacuerdo… Oye Clydia ¿Dónde está Ron?

-Está en el baño, dijo que se cambiaría la ropa de gimnasia e iba a hacer otras cosas en el baño. Le pregunte: ¿Qué cosa? Y él me respondió: "cosas de chicos". Me preguntó qué cosas hará allí adentro.

-Clydia, he visto las cosas que los niños hacen en el baño y déjame decirte, que no es nada bonito.

Clydia ignoro todo lo que había dicho Linka y estaba besando la foto de Loki Jr.

-Bien aquí va todo o nada- dijo Linka mirando hacia la cámara- Sabes Clydia porque no confiesas tu amor por Ron en la hora de gimnasia. Donde verás su cuerpo sudorosa, con sus músculos y su cabello rubio- dijo Linka tratando de hacer a Ron parecerse al dibujo que había hecho antes.

-Tienes razón. Pero que le diré.

-No te preocupes te darás cuenta cuando el momento llegue.

* * *

Había llegado la hora de gimnasia y era por norma de la escuela, que los niños tenían que usar ropa de gimnasia de la escuela que era una camiseta roja con una línea negra. Y cuando Clydia miró a Ron se desilusionó por lo que vio.

-No entiendo ¿Qué le paso a Ron? Ahora no está tan atractivo.

-No lo sé Clydia. Quizás te gustaba su ropa, porque se parecía a alguien. Quizás a uno de mis hermanos mayores.

-Clydia comenzó a pensar por primera vez con la mente clara y se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Linka- usaba la ropa de Loki.

-Si- gritó Linka.

-Entonces todos esos sentimientos fueron porque se vistió igual que mi amado Loki.

-Así es.

-Entonces todo fue una ilusión

-Si

-¿Linka porque no me lo dijiste?

Linka se molestó por ese comentario- ¡Pero si te lo he estado diciendo…! sabes que no importa, lo que importa es que se te pasó y podemos olvidar esta extraña fase tuya.

-Atención niños hoy día jugaremos un juego especial. Mientras que la mitad juegue el juego, la otra mitad estará trotando y a mitad de clases cambiaremos los roles. Y el juego que jugáremos será los quemados- Los niños se animaron al escuchar la noticia.

-Bien así que asignare los capitanes, ellos escocerán a su equipo y comenzaremos la clase. Los capitanes serán:

Linka y Chandler- al anunciar eso. La rivalidad entre Linka y Chandler despertó. Ambas se acercaron, listas para hablar sucio.

-Bien Linka escoge primero- gritó la entrenadora. Mientras que los estudiantes estaban esperando a que fueran escogidos, pero Clydia estaba segura que ella sería escogida primera por su mejor amiga.

-Escojo a Ron Ian Santiago- todos se sorprendieron a que Linka escogiera a un chico nuevo, sobre su mejor amiga.

-Bien escojo a Jordán.

-Escojo a Clydia.

Y así ambas chicas escogieron a sus equipos y finalmente los equipos fueron: El equipo de Linka estaba confirmado por Linka, Ron, Clydia, Rossie, Lianna y Zacha. Mientras que el equipo de Chandler estaba conformado por los chicos más atléticos de la clase.

-Vas a caer Linda.

-Mi nombre es Linka, pero agradezco que me llames linda.

-Prepárate que te voy a enviar a un lugar similar al infierno.

-Crees que me asustas. Fui pasante en una gasolinera. Entonces no sólo estuve en el infierno, también fui la Jefa Supervisora Ejecutiva de la Encargada, en ese lugar.

-Mientras que Linka estaba discutiendo con Chandler, Ron fue a un rincón para llamar a su hermana.

-Hermana tengo un problema.

-Hola Ronnie ¿Cómo estás? Bien y tú- dijo con una voz bastante sarcástica Bebe- Así es como se saluda por teléfono Ronnie.

-Bien, lo siento. Hola hermana ¿Cómo estás?

-Si bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y tú cómo estas?

-Estoy en problemas.

-En qué sentido

-Que voy a jugar un partido de quemadas con ella.

-Bueno juega simplemente contra ella, al fin es solo un juego. Alguien tiene que ganar verdad.

-No, jugare con ella.

-Bueno, no era lo que tú querías pasar tiempo con ella

-Sí pero no así. Recuerdas que soy muy competitivo. Que pierdo la razón. No recuerdas el torneo de tenis que nos invitaron nuestros primos.

-Oh si, fue raro. Rompiste varias raquetas de furia y maldijiste hasta él que recogía las pelotas. Lo único que te faltó hacer fue mostrar tu trasero en público- dijo Bebe al recordar que Ron tiene un pequeño problema cuando se trata de jugar un juego- Espera acaso no fuiste tú el que trató de comerse una pelota de tenis.

-No, ese fue un vagabundo que estaba por ahí. El punto es que no puedo mostrar ese comportamiento mío.

-Mira Ronnie, el punto de jugar es de pasarlo bien y divertirse. Entonces relajaste y diviértete.

-Tienes razón es un juego y el punto es divertirse. No hay necesidad de sacar la bestia en mí.

-Bien Ron estás listo ¿entusiasmado?- preguntó Linka a Ron.

-No ¿Por qué? ¿Lo parezco? por que sí es así no lo estoy. Sólo me quiero divertir.

-Y ganar ¿verdad?

-Oye mientras que todos nos divertimos, no le gritamos a nadie y nadie se come un balón, entonces todos somos ganadores-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Linka por ese extraño comentario al final que había dicho Ron.

-Nada.

-Niños a sus posiciones- todos estaban emocionado para el juego. La profesora tocó el silbato- ¡A jugar!

-El primer lanzamiento lo tuvo Ron y lo lanzó a los pies de un jugador, el cual El Niño salto, pero tocó el pie del niño por lo que estaría quemado, pero la entrenadora gritó- se salvó, sigue en el juego.

-¡Qué cosa! ¿Estás loco del remate? Eso fue…- Ron se enfureció, pero se detuvo al último segundo y miró a Linka- …divertido. Fue una sensación divertida. Todos ustedes son muy divertidos. En este juego divertido. ¡Todo esto es literalmente divertido!

-Después de ese momento incómodo. Todos siguieron jugando y el equipo de Linka estaba perdiendo, todos recibían golpes una tras otra. Clydia, Lianna, Rossie y Zacha cayeron rápidamente. Los únicos que quedaban eran Linka y Ron. Linka había aguantado por su experiencia en esquivar que aprendía al vivir en su casa, donde todos lanzan cosas. Y Ron esquivaba por los reflejos que tenía. El problema que tenían era que Linka no es buena en lanzar y Ron no tenía la intención de lanzar bien la pelota, incluso él tuvo el balón un momento y un oponente en el suelo y fallo al lanzar la pelota.

-Tiempo- gritó Linka a la entrenadora para detener el partido por unos segundos y la entrenadora asedió a su pedido.

-Que sucede Ron era algo simple, hasta yo estoy jugando mejor y esa es una barra muy fácil de superar. ¿Te molesta algo?

-Estoy bien. Me estoy divirtiendo- dijo Ron conteniendo cierta sensación dentro de él.

-Lo sé, lo dices cada vez que abres tu boca ¿Te das cuenta que, estamos apuntó de perder?

-Sí, pero lo importante es divertirse y tener un buen tiempo.

¡Claro que no, lo importante es ganarle a esa engreída de Chandler!

-Ron ¿sabes por qué te escogí en mi equipo?

-¿Porque querías ponerme a prueba y ver que no soy un bravucón?

-Claro que no. Cuando me invitaste a ser tu amiga en facelook, alguien de apellido Santiago, supongo que es un familiar tuyo, publicó una noticia en tu perfil sobre un niño que llamaban: "El loco trastornado del tenis"

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo Ron, ya que estaba preocupado si era el mismo torneo que había enloquecido.

-Lo que decía el artículo es que ese niño gano seis sets sin que le marcarán un punto. Y que ese niño rompió un montón de raquetas y aparentemente se comió una pelota de tenis.

-Eso último lo hizo un vagabundo.

-El punto es que te escogí para ganar. Así qué deja de jugar como idiota y quiero que liberes a la bestia- Con esas palabras Ron se emocionó y liberó toda sensación dé competitividad que tenía en sus venas.

-¿Listo para ser aniquilados? – Gritaba Ron al otro equipo- Si no lo están, me importa un comino- Ron jugo de manera brusca, el punto de arrojar los balones a la cara de otros estudiantes.

-Tomen eso babosos- Era tan brusca la manera que la entrenadora advirtió que jugara más tranquilo- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿De verdad crees que juego brusco? Ni siquiera he comenzado a jugar- Y Ron siguio con el juego, o mas bien con la masacre del equipo rival.

* * *

El resultado final del partido fue que ganó el equipo de Linka y Ron. El equipo contrario sufría de dolor de cabeza y no dolor de cabeza producido por la migraña, sino el que uno sufre por recibir un balón en toda la cara. Ron no se contuvo en ningún lanzamiento, ni siquiera fue suave con Chandler que era una niña.

-¡Vaya Ron! Gracias a ti ganamos, aunque por tu culpa casi perdimos.

-Sí, lo sé. Pensaba que me estabas poniendo a prueba por la cosa de ser bravucón que te molesto tanto ayer.

-Así que cambiaste tu actitud, al igual que tu ropa y usar la palabra literalmente para todo ¿verdad?

-Si- contestó Ron a la pregunta de Linka y al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta lo que había respondido- no lo que quise decir.

-Lo sabía. Sabía que fingiste todas esas cosas raras, en serio pensaste que cambiando tu comportamiento y todo, para simpatizarme.

-Bueno…- Ron buscaba algo en que pensar, pero como no se le ocurrió nada, dejó de mentir- sí, le pregunte a mi hermana que tipo de cosas le gustan a las chicas, para así simpatizarte mejor.

Jajajaja- se reía Linka por lo que había dicho Ron y este último sólo sonrojóde la vergüenza que tenía- eso es tonto, no tienes que cambiar totalmente. Tienes defectos como todas las personas, pero no tienes que cambiar para simpatizar a la gente. Si las personas no te aceptan por lo que eres, no merecen que sean tus amigos.

-Eso no es lo que dices sobre lo bravucones.

-Eso es distinto- dijo Linka aun riéndose, pero en segundo para otro su actitud cambio drásticamente- ellos no son personas, son escorias- eso puso algo nervioso a Ron.

-Pero en serio Ron- Linka colocó su mano sobre la mono de Ron- no tienes que cambiar en absoluto…-Linka le sonrió a Ron y Ron sonrojo por el momento que tuvo con Linka, especialmente que ella le estaba tocando su mano- disculpa tengo que enviar un mensaje- Linka alejó su mano de Ron, sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

-Bueno iré a correr un poco ¿Nos vemos para el almuerzo?

-Si claro- dijo Linka despidiéndose de Ron y cuando Ron estuvo fuera de su vista. Linka siguió escribiendo su mensaje.

"Loki, me equivoque. Todas las cosas que dije ayer que no hicieras, no son las cosas que te hacen Loki Loud. No debes cambiar tu personalidad para caerle bien a esa chica. Al contrario tienes que ser tú mismo. Si no le gustas a esa chica, es su pérdida. Sería la chica más estúpida del mundo si no quisiera a Loki Loud."

Linka miró hacia la cámara- Vaya estaba burlándome de Ron por cambiar para llevarnos bien, que no me di cuenta que hice lo mismo con Loki. Espero que haya escrito el mensaje a tiempo.

Al terminar de escribir ese mensaje lo envío. Y decidió seguir con la clase.

Después de la clase de gimnasia los niños fueron directamente a bañarse. Cuando Ron terminó de bañarse y se había vestido. Miró su teléfono y tenía un mensaje de texto de su hermana.

"Ronnie me equivoque. Trate de cambiarte a algo que no eres, para simpatizar a esa niña. No debí haberte cambiado. Tienes defectos como muchas personas, incluso tienes muchos defectos para una persona de tu edad. Pero esos defectos te hacen Ron Ian Santiago. Mi hermanito cabeza hueca favorito. Si no le agradas a esa chica es su pérdida. Sería una de las chicas más estúpidas del mundo por no quererte. Pero ella tiene el derecho a odiar esa parte de ti que pelea por todo, para eso no hay perdón.

Pd: agradece al chico que me gusta, él me hizo darme cuenta que me había equivocado, después de que él se equivocó al su personalidad."

Ron solo sonrió después de recibir ese mensaje así que decidió colocar su sudadera morada favorita, que había guardado en su mochila, en caso de que no funcionara el plan- Así está mucho mejor, en serio como pude estar sin ti tanto tiempo.

* * *

El almuerzo, sin duda una de las horas de clases favorito de todos los niños, pero entre todos los niños había una niña que estaba molesta, Chandler.

-No puedo creer que me derrotara esa Linda.

-Se llama Linka- dijo una de sus compañeras.

-Nadie te preguntó. Además usó a Ron Ian en su equipo cuando yo quería estar con él. Eso es el colmo. Si sólo hubiera una forma de vengarme- decía Chandler- miró directamente donde estaba Linka, ella estaba de camino para ir la mesa que regularmente va. Chandler miró que tenía un plátano y decidió lanzarlo hacia dónde estaba Linka, y estaba esperando que se tropezara. Pero Linka avanzó y ni siquiera piso la cáscara.

-¡Maldita sea!

Mientras Ron había recogido su almuerzo y era un suculento sándwich de carne y decidió ir a la mesa que había ido el día anterior, ya que allí estaba la chica de sus sueños, Linka Loud- Creo que estoy bien con Linka o al menos espero, pero creo que podemos comer el almuerzo juntos- murmuró Ron a si mismo

Ron siguió caminando con los ojos fijamente donde estaba Linka. Ella estaba caminando a la misma mesa que había almorzado el día anterior. Ron se apresuró para alcanzar a Linka, pero sin percatarse, pisó una cáscara de plátano, lo cual lo hizo resbalar hacia adelante y chocó con Linka. Y toda la bandeja de comida cayó sobre ella.

-Lo siento fue un accidente… - Ron trató de levantarse del suelo, pero se resbaló nuevamente. Al momento de resbalarse, trató de sujetarse de algo. Logró sujetarse de algo, pero no fue suficiente para detener la caída.

En unos segundos todos los alumnos se estaban riendo y sacando fotografías- Bien ahora soy hazmerreír de la escuela ¿Esto se puede poner peor?- Ron miró a los alumnos, pero notó que no se estaban riendo de él- ¿Pero qué pasa?

Trató de levantarse del piso y notó que estaba sujetándosela de algo. Era el objeto que había tratado de sujetar para evitar su caída y ese algo era una falda de color azul. Miró hacia arriba y resulta que le había bajado la falda a una estudiante, y esa era la razón que todo el mundo se estaba riendo, pero no era cualquier estudiante. Era Linka Loud.

-Lo siento fue un...- decía Ron pero Linka usó su emparedado que tenía en la cabeza para atacar a Ron.

Mientras que cerca Chandler estaba riendo por el espectáculo, pero se le ocurrió un buen plan para destruir a Linka y ello gritó - ¡Pelea de comida!

* * *

Más tarde en la oficina de la directora Huggins. Linka y Ron habían sido llamados a la oficina, ya que aparentemente ellos fueron los que comenzaron la guerra de comida.

-En serio Ronaldo Santiago. Creí que te advertido sobre hacer problemas dentro de la escuela.

-Pero no fue mí…

-No me interesan tus escusas. Tendrás detención por el resto de la semana. Y espero que por tu propio bien que esto no se vuelva a repetir-Lo único que Ron pudo hacer fue asentir con su cabeza hacia lo que había dicho la directora- bien eso es todo. Al salir dile a la señorita Loud que pase.

Sin nada más que hacer Ron salió de la oficina de la directora y le dijo a Linka que pasara. Y después de unos segundos Linka entro a la oficina.

-Señorita Loud, sabe que usted no ha sido la primera Loud en entrar en esta oficina y lamentablemente no será la última. Cada uno de sus hermanos ha entrado aquí. Supuse que al ser mujer, usted sería distinta a sus hermanos. Pero ya me había equivocado, usted ha estado en muchos problemas últimamente. Como la última pelea de comida que su hermano Levi provocó. O el incidente de los sapos.

-En mi defensa yo no inicie esa pelea y sobre las ranas, usted entendió por qué lo hice, además nos permitió construir el santuario.

-Sí, la verdad apreció lo que pasó con el santuario, incluyendo con esa… - La directora comenzó a llorar un poco- Con esa hermosa película que su hermano hizo. – pero cambio nuevamente a su actitud anterior- ¡Pero eso no le da el derecho de hacer lo que se le dé la gana! Estará en detención por el resto de la semana. Se puede retirar, tengo que leer algunos documentos muy importantes.

De esa manera Linka salió de la oficina y en el instante que Linka se marchó. La directora Huggins sacó el último comic de Ace Savvy- ¿En qué parte estaba? ¡A sí! En la mejor parte- murmuró la directora alegre por la emoción.

* * *

El día escolar se había acabado y todos salían huyendo del lugar con toda la alegría del mundo. Pero había un grupo de alumnos que no estaban gozando de la alegría. Y esos eran los alumnos que estaban en detención.

Linka hizo la única cosa que podía hacer. Estudiar, quizás no era lo más divertido que hacer, pero le servía por dos razones. Uno, podía estudiar en un ambiente silencioso, lo cual para Linka, era algo imposible obtener en su casa; y la segunda razón podría ignorar a Ron.

Linka se sentó en la primera fila en el asiento más a la derecha. Lo hizo ya que Ron estaba en el asiento más hacia la izquierda.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos estudiantes allí. Había dos estudiantes en la última fila. Ellos eran Gary y Biff, claro que ellos estaban heridos, después de la pelea que tuvieron con Ron el día anterior. Biff estaba lleno de parches alrededor de su cara, en especial el de la nariz, mientras que Gary estaba usando un cuello ortopédico.

-Maldita sea esta ese niño allí.

-Cuanto lo odio- dijo Biff con tanto desprecio- pero mira quién está allí. Una chica, vamos donde esta ella.

-No iría si fuera tú.

-Vamos a las chicas le gustan las heridas.

-Vas a perder el tiempo, acaso no sabes quién es ella- dijo Gary.

-Debería importarme.

Mientras más hablaban, más desconcentraban a Linka, hasta que ella no aguantó más- ¡Oigan podrían callarse!

Ron no entendió la situación. Ya que el día anterior sólo querían molestar a Linka y ahora por alguna razón tenían dudas si acercarse a ella. Pero Ron decidió ignorarlos. Ya que no valía la pena de entender a esos dos. Ron se sentía de lo peor, sólo quería agradarle a Linka y lo único que ha logrado hacer es hacerla enojar. Y lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza es que ella pensaría que él un bravucón y que sólo la quería molestar- que suerte tengo- murmuró Ron. Ron estaba cuestionando todas las posibilidades que tenía con Linka y tenía muy pocos puntos a favor. Lo único que le ayudaba era que él la había ayudado con el muchacho llamado Eric. Al pensar en Eric, Ron sintió la misma sensación de molestia y que había sentido desde que él había mirado de esa manera tan extraña a Linka, pero por qué la miró de manera extraña, si entre Linka y Ron pudieron convencerlo de que no era la tal Lucy.

Al llegar las cinco de la tarde, todos los niños en detención se podían retirar. Linka avanzó rápidamente, ya que aún estaba molesta con Ron, por el incidente en la cafetería.

Ron corrió para acercarse- Linka te quería pedir perdón. No fue mi intención de…

-¡Por favor cállate! – Gritó Linka- Aún estoy molesta por todo.

-Pero fue un accidente.

-No lo creo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Puedes tratar de disculparte como se debe.

-Emm… ¿lo siento?

-Tenías que ser niño. Quiero que lo demuestres que lo sientes. Las acciones hablan mejor que las palabras.

-Bien que quieres que haga. Quieres que me baje los pantalones en público.

-Claro que no. No seas asqueroso.

-Entonces que quieres que haga

-Primero déjame sola y si puede ser posible trata de no hablar conmigo, con sólo verte me molesta.

Ron se sintió triste, pero no tenía muchas posibilidades, por lo que solo le quedaba una cosa que hacer-Bien- dijo derrotado.

Ron le dio una ventaja de cinco minutos para que se fuera, cuando pasó tal tiempo se fue a su casa -En serio que tengo la peor suerte de todos- De esa manera fializo el segundo dia de clases de Ron, de la misma forma, que Linka Loud lo odiaba con toda su alma.

* * *

Ron estuvo caminando para ir a su casa, pero decidió realizar un desvió para pasear por un parque donde estaban jugando unos niños y otros adultos que estaban de paseo. Queria caminar a solas por un momento y meditar sobre lo que le habia pasado en ese día. Habia alguien que le llamó la atención. Vio a un hombre de unos veinte años preguntando a varias personas sobre algo. Despues ese sujeto se acercó a Ron- ¿disculpa niño conoces a una Ana?

Ron pensó un momento- No sé ¿Cómo es ella?

-Es alta, peliroja y debería llevar una chaqueta de color rojo. Un amigo me arreglo una cita a ciegas, pero no me dio una foto de ella y ahora debo buscarla.

-Lo siento, pero no he visto a nadie así.

-No hay de que- dijo Ron siguió por el camino y decidió irse a su casa.

Ron aún estaba pensando de que cosas él podría hacer para conseguir el perdón de Linka que era el hazmerreír de la escuela. No sabía si regalarle algo, ayudarla en algo, pagarle con dinero. La verdad que no tenía idea de que hacer. Mientras seguía caminando choco con una mujer era alta, peliroja y usaba una chaqueta roja. Ron al verla, pensó que quizás era la tal Ana que la el sujeto de antes estaba buscando.

-¿Ana?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Sí?- dijo la mujer al escuchar su nombre – no me digas que eres mi cita, Daniel. John me dijo que mi cita era joven, pero no crei que era tan joven.

Ron se rió un poco- no, hay un sujeto adentro del parque que te está buscando. Lleva una chaqueta gris.

-Gracias niño- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al centro del parque.

-¡Espera! te ayudare a encontrarlo.

-Gracias niño, pero puedo encargarme sola.

-No te preocupes no me molesta- No paso mas de cinco minutos, pero gracias a Ron la pareja de jóvenes pudieron encontrarse y comenzar su cita.

-Gracias niño, por ayudarnos.

-No hay problema nunca esta demás para ayudar. Dijo Ron machándose del lugar. Continuo su viaje por el parque listo para irse del lugar y le pareció curioso de cómo pudo ayudar a encontrar esa tal pareja al decir esas cosas sobre Ana y…

…

Ron fue impactado por un ataque de inspiración. Sintió que un rayo le había cruzado por la cabeza. _Espera un segundo. Pero eso no fue lo que pasó. Eso quiere decir…_ Pensaba Ron sobre lo que había descubierto- ¡Linka!- Salió corriendo dirigiéndose por ruta que habían tomado ayer.

* * *

Linka estaba tranquilamente caminando, pero sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Alguna veces se daba la vuelta para ver sí era cierto y notaba que cada vez que lo hacía, había un niño con una sudadera morada que la seguía por detrás.

 _En serio, acaso no entiende que no lo quiero ver. Si me enfrento a él me diría que estaba caminando en la misma dirección._ Pensaba Linka mientras caminaba, hasta un punto vio un callejón que había entre dos edificios- bueno es hora de ver su me estas siguiendo- murmuró a sí misma.

Linka entró en tal callejón y la persona que la estaba siguiendo, también entró. Linka siguió hasta llegar a la mitad del callejón.

-¿Dime por qué me estas siguiendo?

-No te estoy siguiendo- dijo tal niño- tengo cosas que hacer por estos lugares.

-O disculpa sigue- el niño paso a Linka y cuando había dado unos pasos de mas, Linka le respondió- Por cierto ¿Sabes que esto es un callejón sin salida?

-¿Qué?

-Así es esto es un callejón sin salida, así que dime que planes tenías en entrar en un callejón así y sólo.

-Bueno… yo, em- el niño no podía responderle, ya que no se le ocurría nada.

-Me puedes porque me estas siguiendo - Linka se acercó directamente hacia Ron, lista para sacar la capucha de la sudadera y así enfrentarse directamente- Dime Ron ¿Por qué…? - preguntó Linka quitando la capucha, pero se quedó callada por lo que vio.

-¿Eric?- murmuró Linka casi en silencio. La persona que la estaba siguiendo resulto no ser Ron, sino Eric.

-Hola Lucy o debería decir Linka- dijo con una risa maquiavélica.

-¿Qué, cómo lo supo?

* * *

Por otro lado a unas calles de distancia Ron estaba muy apresurado, para encontrar a Linka. Ya que algún entendió porque sentía lo raro de ese muchacho llamado Eric.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Él se dio cuenta que Linka estaba mintiendo cuando ella contestó esa pregunta.

Ron recordaba exactamente lo que habían dicho Linka y el tal Eric.

-Lo siento, pero no conozco a ninguna Lucy

-¿Estas segura?

-Sip, estoy bastante segura.

 _Él se dio cuenta porque Linka contestó bastante segura. Las personas no confiamos en nuestras memorias. La gente normal hubiera preguntado: "No lo sé, cómo es ella, que edad tiene" pero Linka dijo que no y si no la conocía porque contestó bastante segura y fue precisamente por eso. Que supo que estaba mintiendo._

* * *

Tú otra vez, ya te dije que no conozco a ninguna Lucy.

-¿Pero qué Lucy te refieres? a una niña normal llamada Lucy o a una gótica llamada Lucy.

-Bueno… - Linka quedó impactado, de cómo descubrió. Que estaba mintiendo

-Cuando me dijiste que no conocías a Lucy, me di cuenta que estabas mintiendo, así que decidí seguirte y me sorprendió que fueras a la casa de Lars. Por un momento pensé que ibas de visita, pero pregunte a una persona cerca que viva cerca y me dijo que allí vivía una niña llamada Linka Loud. Así que supuse que te hiciste como pareja de Lars el día que te conocí.

Linka impactada que le había descubierto, y no tenía sentido de seguir mintiendo -Bueno me descubriste y dime ¿Que vas a hacerme?- dijo algo asustada.

-Sólo quiero un besito.

-Aléjate- gritó Linka empujando a Eric.

-Fue algo inteligente saber que te estaba siguiendo al entrar a este callejón, pero sí que fuiste estúpida – dijo Eric acorralando a Linka con una de las paredes del callejón- al entrar sola a este lugar sola, sin estar preparada- en ese momento empezó a jugar con el cabello de Linka. Provocando que Linka tuviera escalogrios.

-¿Y quién dice que no estoy preparada?- respondió Linka, lo cual dejo confundido a Eric. Linka sacó un objeto de su bolsillo, y roció spray de pimienta en toda la cara. Y Eric se quejaba del dolor por el efecto del spray -¡Espero que aprendas la lección!

-Bueno sé que preguntarán porque tengo spray de pimienta conmigo- decía Linka mirando a la cámara- bueno verán, cuando tienes diez hermanos…

-¡Maldita desgraciada!- gritó Eric y Linka vio que se acercó y golpeó a Linka a puño limpio en todo el ojo izquierdo y ella cayó al suelo. La caída provocó que el broche de Linka cayera al suelo y se rompiera en dos partes. Al perder ese broche provocó que el cabello de Linka pierda el control y termine todo el cabello es su cara. Pero al recibir ese golpe, significó algo para Linka.

 _Hay villanos en este mundo, pocos niegan eso. Pero lo más triste, es que no existen los héroes ayuden cuando uno más lo necesita._

A una calle de distancia Ron vio todo el espectáculo, en especial de tal puño. Y se sintió devastado. Él no podía creer lo que había pasado. De lo que había presenciado sus ojos. Tuvo razón al descubrir, que Eric había descubierto que ella está mintiendo. Pero se sintió mucho peor que había llegado tarde para proteger lo que él más quería.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor: ¿Alguien vio eso por venir? Les dije que había una par de misterios. Alguien pudo resolver ambos misterios sobre el trofeo y sobre Eric.**

 **Algunos detalles de los misterios. Si alguno cuestiona que Luke usaba zapatillas deportivas, si él usa botas. Recuerden que Luna comenzó su ruta de la musica, cuando ella estaba en 7mo grado o sea a los 13 años. Asi que antes era un niño normal. Y sobre el misterio de Eric. Es verdad, lo que muestra. Cuando alguien oculta algo, tiende a decir no en vez de preguntar las cosas.**

 **Bueno, aquí algunas de las referencias:**

 ***Ace Savvy esta obviamente basado en el mismo personaje de la serie. Pero mantuve el nombre, ya que Ace sirve tanto para hombres, como mujeres.  
*Harlequin esta basada en el Guason o Harley Quinn (La verdad el nombre de ella esta basado el payaso arlequín)  
**Me gusto el capitulo de Pulp Friction y sentí una inspiración de hacer su historia parecida a la de Batman, ya que me gusta ese héroes, pero en vez de hacerlo caricaturesco como el batman de los 60, lo hice basado en el batman de los últimos tiempos.  
*La Harlequin la hice parecida a Luan Loud.  
*La frase de Linka "Ves, pero no observas" es una frase del Sherlock Holmes. Por si no se dieron cuenta, me gustan las historias de misterios.  
*La forma que Linka vistio a Loki, esta basado en el mismísimo Lincoln Loud.  
*Lo de Ron que fuese competitivo, lo saque por el episodio Shell Shock, aunque lo que hice fue algo exagerado.  
*Lo que Ron le bajara la falda de Linka, esta basado en una de las bromas de Ronnie Anne en el episodio Entrometidas pesadas de _The Loud House_.**

 **Creo que esos fueron todas las referencias que usé.**

 **Volviendo con el capitulo.**

 **¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Esperaban todo esto? ¿Que creen que pasara?**

 **Tengo una pregunta para ustedes: Prefieren que cambie los géneros a las bandas de música del fic. Mick Swagger, Smooch, Boys will be Boys, etc.**

 **Antes de que se vayan.**

 **Al ver que tenia 100 reviews. Quisiera agradecerles a todos. Estuve comparando mi historia con el resto que hay en FF y noté que "Linka Loud Presenta La casa Loud" es la historia con mas favoritos en la categoria K/K+ en español. Si añadimos la categoría T, donde están las historias con temas serios, estoy en la posición 7, si los fics fueran los niños de la casa Loud, seria Lucy y lo único que puedo responder es "Suspiro". Por ultimo si añadimos todas las historias, con la categoría M, donde están los temas de adultos, bueno aquí estoy en la posición 14 (no quería estar en la posición 13, que es de mala suerte XD)**

 **Pero hablando en serio. Estoy bastante agradecido con todos ustedes, ya que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia, que espero que les gustara. Asi que Gracias**

 **Bueno dejen sus comentarios en los reviews, les prometo responderlos todos, mediante el sistema de PM de FanFiction. Prefiero hacerlos de esta manera, en vez de escribirlo en este capitulo. Por algo personal, ya que la persona que me inspiro en escribir Fics, fue porque me respondió un PM que le envié.**

 **Recuerden que los próximos capítulos demoran en salir. En especial si son así de largos. Asi que les pido mucha** **paciencia.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea para un capitulo, escribanlo en los review o envíenme un PM.**

 **Eso seria todo. Nuevamente gracias a todos ustedes por leer esta historia y espero que tengan un buen día.**


	13. Entrometidos pesados Ch4: Entrometidos 1

**Notas del autor: Hola a Todos ¿Como están? espero que bien.**

 **Aquí** **les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que la ultima vez no termino de manera tan bonito. Recuerden que la ultima vez dije que el capitulo anterior era largo y decidí cortarlo. Bueno nuevamente lo corte, ya que a medida que escribía, añadía mas cosas y bueno este capitulo quedo con un largo de 9.6K palabras.**

 **Segundo quisiera decir que la el capitulo anterior la cantidad de visitas que la historia, antes del capitulo 12, eran de 9000 personas y ahora la historia tiene 11000 visitantes. Así que le quiero agradecer a todos ustedes.**

 **Bueno en resumen: Gracias a todos ustedes y aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

Hace tiempo, al inicio del año escolar, Linka estaba lista para ir a la escuela a pie con Clydia— ¡Chicos, llegó Clydia! ¡Regreso cuando termine la escuela!

—¡Espera Linka! — en un momento habían llegado todos sus hermanos.

—¿Qué necesitan chicos?

Loki dio un paso al frente para hablar— Linka sabes que las calles no son seguras para una niña de tu edad. Así que te compramos algunas cosas de protección personal— todos los hermanos mostraron diferentes objetos.

—Chicos ¿Tenemos que hacer esto todos los años? Sé cuidarme sola.— Linka mira directamente hacia la cámara— Cuando eres la única niña en una familia lleno de chicos, tus hermanos… tienden a exagerar un poco por tu seguridad— Linka aclara su garganta para hablar con sus hermanos— Chicos, he ido sola a la escuela desde que tengo siete años. No necesitan preocuparse por mí.

—Lo sabemos, pero eso no significa que puedas tener algunas cosas. Porque en cualquier parte puede haber pervertidos o ladrones o quizás un ladrón pervertido — los hermanos se colocaron en fila de mayor a menor, para pasar sus objetos.

—Aquí tienes spray de pimienta.

—Aquí tienes repelente de arañas.

—Una corneta de aire. En caso que alguien te quiera molestar. Sólo presionas el botón y…— se liberó un gran sonido que hizo vibrar las murallas de la casa—… así alertarás a todos que hay alguien molestándote.

—¿¡QUÉ!? — gritó Linka aun recuperándose del fuerte sonido.

—Aquí tienes un zumbador de mano— Lo cual usó y le entregó una gran descarga electrifica a Linka— Para que puedas dar un "toque" mágico donde vayas, jajajajajaja ¿Entendieron?— y como siempre, todos sus hermanos gruñen con el chiste de Lane.

—Aquí tienes mi bate de baseball de la suerte. Para que puedas "persuadir" a las personas para que no te molesten. Además te puedo enseñar defensa personal.

—Bueno Lynn, los deportes y yo no nos llevamos bien. Así que paso— Lo cual molestó un poco a Lynn y Linka decidió a pasar con el siguiente hermano— Bien, Lars. Me darás algún amuleto, como el otro año.

—No, pensé que necesitabas algo un poco más efectivo— y sacó una espada, lo cual asusto a todos.

—¡Pero qué diablos Lars!

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?

—¡¿En serio, qué rayos pasa contigo?!

—Lo sé, tiene un horrible color plateado, pero no tenían en negro.

—Eso es lo de menos.

Los gemelos dieron un paso al frente— Bien Linka te daremos una llave inglesa y un tubo de acero— respondieron los gemelos.

— El tubo es mío— respondió Leif— Lo saque yo mismo del baño.

— La llave es mío. Fue lo único útil que vi que no fuera ilegal— respondió Lexx.

—Bien ¿Qué me darás Levi?

—Te presento mi pistola de agonía— dijo pasando una pistola con apariencia futurista— con un disparó dejaras la parte del cuerpo del criminal con una gran agonía.

—No será un poco peligroso— dijo Linka, preocupada por tener algo así en sus manos.

—Claro que no. Siempre y cuando no te dispares a ti misma.

—Popo— Dijo León con un pañal sucio— Todos los chicos le dieron sus regalos a Linka al mismo tiempo y ella apenas podía sostener diez objetos.

—¡Chicos! todo es esto es bueno… útil. Pero no será necesario.

—No será necesario. Que acaso quieres que hagan cosas perversas, que te roben…— y todos los demás hermanos la estaban gritando sobre diferentes tipos de peligros, hasta el punto que Linka ya no soportó más.

—¡Basta!— gritó fuertemente lo cual calló a todos sus hermanos— Miren está bien que se preocupen por mí, pero no será necesario— miró directamente a sus hermanos y tenían una cara de derrota, por lo que le dio un poco de pena a Linka— pero para hacerlos sentir mejor. Llevaré este spray de pimienta.— eso levantó el ánimo de todos sus hermanos.

—¡Sí, en sus caras! — gritaba Loki a sus hermanos — ¡Ella prefirió mi regalo que el de ustedes!

Todos hermanos empezaron a pelear, que fue un error de Linka no preferir los otros regalos. Mientras, ella decidió por irse de su casa e ir a la escuela con Clydia.

—Hola Clydia

—Hola Linka, lista para ir.

—Sí.

—Dime que fue todo ese escándalo.

—Son mis hermanos, me compraron objetos de defensa personal. Me decían que las calles no son lugar para niñas. Entonces para callarlos, sólo acepte el spray de pimienta de Loki.

—Ahh Loki, que hombre tan considerado— dijo perdidamente enamorada Clydia y sus ojos tomaron forma de corazón.

—Pero puedes creerlos. Sólo mira esto— mostró Linka el spray.

—Sé de lo que hablas. Mi mamás también me compran una gran cantidad de objetos de defensa personal— Clydia mostró un estuche con muchos spray de pimienta— Si no fuera por el Doctor López tendría que llevar dos mochilas, uno con cuadernos y otra con spray de pimienta, silbato de auxilio, paralizador eléctrica y un montón de otras cosas más.

—Pero aun así, creo que exageran. Creo que jamás usare esta cosa.

* * *

—¡Maldita desgraciada!— Gritó Eric con su cara lleno de spray de pimienta y golpeó a Linka porque ella fue la responsable de que su cara estuviera ardiendo. No pudo disfrutar el golpe, ya que aún estaba sufriendo los efectos del spray. Pero no tenía que preocuparse, ya que nadie la iba a ayudar.

Por la otra calle, Ron no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Fue testigo de unos de los crímenes más horribles que un ser humano podría hacer. Golpear a Linka Loud.

A Ron le invadió la furia. El tal Eric había golpeado a Linka. Ron quería cruzar lo más rápido la calle para ayudar a Linka, pero cuando trató un auto casi lo atropella. Había una corrida de autos que no dejaban a Ron pasar. Él estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero no le quedaba de otra, él tenía que ir a una esquina y cruzar la calle, para llegar a donde estaba Linka. Entonces fue corriendo a toda velocidad, ya que cada segundo contaba.

Mientras por el otro lado, Linka estaba en el suelo, recuperándose del golpe que había recibido. Y Eric estaba aún agonizando por el spray de pimienta que Linka había usado anteriormente.

Linka observó su situación. Eric aún estaba sufriendo por los efectos del spray, por lo que era la oportunidad perfecta para ella de golpearlo, pero aún estaba adolorida por el puñetazo directo que recibió en el ojo. Pero rápidamente se puso de pie, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada un poco a los golpes por las innumerables veces que ella ha peleado con sus hermanos, pero ese golpe no era igual a los de sus hermanos, fue más doloroso. No físicamente, ya que ha recibido peores golpes de sus hermanos. Pero era el hecho que fue provocado por alguien que la quería lastimar de verdad.

Al cabo de los segundos Linka se puso nuevamente de pie. Tomó la tapa de un contenedor de basura que había en tal callejón y lo usó para golpear lo más fuerte posible a Eric. Eric instantáneamente cayó al suelo y Linka le dio un par de patadas para terminar con él.

—Eso te pasa, cuando golpeas a una niña— Cuando se dio cuenta que no valía la pena de seguir golpeando al maldito. Linka recogió su mochila. Y buscó su broche para sujetar su cabello. Pero sólo encontró una parte de él— ¿Dónde está el resto del broche?— se preguntó Linka.

En un instante algo la sujeto del pie. Resultaba que era Eric que aún se movía. Linka por reflejo, le dio una patada en la cara y salió huyendo antes que se volviera a levantar. Linka fue corriendo directamente hacia su casa.

Eric al fin se pudo recuperar de la paliza que le había dado Linka y apenas podía caminar— Maldita niña. Como se atreve a hacerme esto. Cuando la vea nuevamente. Juro que la haré sufrir, la tirare al suelo y haré que suplique…— decía Eric en voz alta, hasta que chocó con alguien. Y ese alguien era Ron y no estaba nada feliz de ver a Eric.

—Por favor continúa— dijo Ron con unos ojos blancos y sin pupilas, cegados por la furia— quiero que sigas diciendo que le vas a hacer a Linka. Para qué me des ideas, para lo que te voy a hacer a ti.

* * *

Linka estaba caminando a su casa y estaba revisando por su espejo de bolsillo, como le había quedado la cara— Eso dejara una fea marca— se decía a sí misma, al ver su ojo izquierdo que estaba de color morado, y cada vez que se volvía a ver el ojo encontraba un ojo morado y un mechón de cabello que la tapaba— tonto cabello. Odio cuando se coloca así— miró directamente lo que había recogido de su broche y trataba de usarlo para sujetar su cabello, pero no le resultaba— ¡Rayos! Debo tener otro broche en mi mochila— Linka buscaba entre sus cosas, pero no tenía resultado. Lo único que encontró fue un moño para sujetar su cabello— Creo que tendré que hacerme una cola de caballo— hizo el mejor cola que podía hacer. Cuando terminó reviso su espejo— No está mal. No es mi estilo, pero no está mal.— Y continuó su viaje a su casa.

Después de varios minutos llegó a su casa, salva y sana. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta se detuvo en el último segundo— ¿En qué estoy pensando? No puedo dejar que mis hermanos me vea así— Linka se sacó el moño que sujetaba su cabello y trató de hacer un peinado, con el propósito de esconder su ojo izquierdo— Creo que esto servirá.

Linka miró directamente hacia la cámara— Sé que estarán preguntando por qué no quiero que nadie vea mi ojo. Bueno… resulta que mis hermanos son muy sobreprotectores y exagerarán todo esto. No me creen. Déjame mostrarlo un ejemplo de mis hermanos.

* * *

Linka está en el sofá de la sala de estar, conectada a un monitor cardíaco y Loki coloca un termómetro en la boca de Linka, para medir su temperatura. Los gemelos estaban desesperados sacando vendas. Luke y Lane la envolvieron en vendas.

Levi sacó un desfibrador—Calibraré esto para Linka.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! —Lynn gritó quitando el aparato a Levi— ¡Despejen!

—¡AHHH!— tal descarga mostró al monitor cardíaco un repentino cambio en los pulsos de Linka. Síntomas de que estaba sufriendo un ataque cardíaco o haya recibido una gran descarga eléctrica.

Levi al levantarse notó el monitor cardíaco de Linka que sufrió un repentino cambio— Estamos perdiendo a nuestra hermana. ¡Aumenten la descarga!

—No, no, no. Si estoy bien…

Lynn la empuja— ¡Despejen!

—¡AHHH!

* * *

—Y eso fue porque sólo tenía hipo. Bien así que tengo que llegar a mi habitación sin que ninguno de mis hermanos me vean. Y colocar un poco de maquillaje para esconder a este chico malo— Linka apuntó a su ojo izquierdo.

Luego fue a ver por la ventana de la sala de estar para ver que hermanos estaban en casa— Mis hermanos normalmente están viendo televisión a esta hora del día, entonces…— Linka miró desde la ventana que permite ver el sofá y fue una de las mejores suerte que pudo haber tenido Linka. Todos los hermanos que estaban en la habitación estaban distraídos.

Loki estaba en su teléfono sonriendo, probablemente hablando con su nueva novia. Loni estaba jugando con León. Los gemelos estaban mirando fijamente hacia la televisión. Lane estaba contando chistes con la señora Cocos. Lynn estaba jugando con su balón. Levi estaba escribiendo algo en su portapapeles y finalmente Luke estaba tocando música.

—Esto es genial están todos distraídos— Linka fue directamente a la puerta y abrió la perilla sigilosamente— entrare sin llamar la atención.

Linka miró hacia la cámara— Aquí Linka Loud entregando el reporte del clima. Por fortuna la gran presión atmosférica conocida como hermanos entrometidos esta en otra zona, desconociendo del gran GOLPE de viento conocido como el puño de Eric, pero es muy temprano para cantar victoria. Le recomendamos que se oculten rápidamente.

Linka miró a sus hermanos que estaban en la sala, pero a ninguno de ellos le dio importancia que su hermana había llegado— Tengo que ir directamente a mi habitación, pero como todos están distraídos, no hay nada que temer y…

—Hola Linka.

—¡Ahhhh!— gritó Linka por el susto que le dio su hermano Lars— Lars ¿Por qué siempre me olvido de Lars?

—Historia de mi vida. Linka me puedes dar una palabra que rime para… ¿ojo?

Linka se puso nerviosa por la palabra ojo, pero no tenía que llamar la atención— Eso es fácil: antojo, anteojo, mojo, sonrojo, desalojo, pelirrojo…— y seguía diciendo palabras sin detenerse.

—No, ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

—No tengo nada en mi ojo derecho y mi ojo izquierdo sólo está cubierto por mi cabello blanco. Ya que se rompió mi broche y está cubierto por él— decía mucho más nerviosa Linka, ya que su hermano estaba cerca de descubrirla— creo que estamos hablando mucho de mi ojo izquierdo que hace que mi ojo derecho sienta algo de celos. Que tal sí hablamos de este ojo, el derecho y de ningún otro ojo más ¿Qué te parece? O quizás deberíamos discutir sobre mi tercer ojo, nadie nunca quiere hablar de ese ojo.

—Puedo ver a través de tu cabello que tienes algo en el ojo. Ahora si me permites ver— con eso Lars movió rápidamente el cabello de Linka de manera que ella no pudiera responder —¡Jadeo! ¿Quién te golpeó en el ojo?

—¡¿QUÉ?!— gritó Lexx y en menos de un segundo había una manada de hermanos salvajes viendo su ojo. Y todos empezaron a gritar de preocupación.

Linka suspiró, ya que se encontró con lo que quería evitar —Aquí reportando del servicio del clima. Desafortunadamente la presión atmosférica, se enteró del GOLPE y ahora entramos a lo que más temíamos. Un hermanotifón de primera categoría, les recomendamos que pidan a su dios que puedan salir vivos de esto.

—Chicos en serio no es para tanto— decía Linka.

—¡No es para tanto! ¡¿Que estás loca?! ¡¿Qué te golpeaste en la cabeza?! jajajajaja, ¿Entendieron?— y todo el mundo miraron a Lane de manera furiosa y se puso algo nervioso — ¿Muy pronto para hacer chistes?

—¡Dinos quién fue el monstruo que te hizo esto!

Linka al ver que no podía evitar la situación, solo podía decir la verdad— Fue Eric.

—No puede ser.

—No puedo creerlo.

—¿Cómo pudo hacerlo…?

…

—¿Alguien sabe quién es Eric?— preguntó Loni.

—Ni idea

—Esperaba que alguno lo supiera

—Eric, ¡Eric! el mismo Eric que insinuó contigo— gritó Lynn.

—¿Qué cosa?— gritó Lexx y todos sus hermanos jadearon por lo que se enteraron.

—Vaya Linka no sabía que tenías un novio— dijo Loni.

—¡No es mi/su novio!— gritaron Linka, Lars y Lynn al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos chicos no hay necesidad que se entrometan. Estuve con él en un callejón y le di una paliza. Primero le rocié spray de pimienta y luego…

—¡¿Que, estuviste en un callejón?!

—¡Jamás debes entrar a un callejón!

—¡100% de los crímenes en callejones, son realizados en un callejón!— decía Levi.

—Obvio que será así— respondió Linka, ya que era evidente lo que había dicho Levi.

—Y aun así entraste.

—Bien chicos es hora de proteger a nuestra hermana— gritó Loki dando la orden.

—¡SIII!— respondieron todos con entusiasmo, todos menos Linka.

—No pueden estar hablando en serio.

Loki tomó su teléfono— Activando modo avión.

—Está hablando en serio. Loki nunca activa el modo avión, ni siquiera si está en un avión— Linka miró a sus hermanos que comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que iban a hacer ahora en adelante.

Linka tomó esta oportunidad para escapar—Bien si me disculpan iré a mi habitación— Linka estaba tratando de escapar de sus hermanos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A mi habitación.

—Claro que no. Sabes de los peligros que hay.

—¿Peligros?

—Puedes… — y comenzaron a imaginar varios escenarios de los peligros que habían.

* * *

—Caminar por la escalera. Tropezarte romperte el cuello. Y puede que aparezca un oso cuando estés abajo

—¡Ahh! — gritaba la Linka imaginaria siendo atacada por un oso que salió de la nada.

* * *

—Puedes llegar al segundo puso y puedes ser atacada por un oso.

—¡Ahh!— gritaba nuevamente la Linka imaginaria por ser atacada por un oso.

* * *

—Puedes llegar a tu habitación y al llegar, escuchas un sonido raro debajo de tu cama y cuando veas que el sonido es…

—Déjenme adivinar. Seré atacada por un oso.

—No peor. Encontrarás un teléfono que suena y cuando tomes el teléfono habrá un oso a la otra línea.

—No pueden estar hablando en serio.

—Si lo estamos y luego… aparecen cinco osos a atacarte— repentinamente aparecen osos por la puerta, la ventana, el techo, del suelo y las garras de un oso por el mismo teléfono.

* * *

Lynn se acercó a Linka— Así qué Linka prepárate…

Linka sabía lo que quería Lynn y entró en un estado de miedo— ¡Por favor no!

—Para las clases de…

—En serio no digas, lo que creo que vas a decir.

—De defensa personal.

—¡Noooo! Todo menos ejercicio.

—Así qué vamos— dijo Lynn llevando a la fuerza a Linka, dejando a todos sus hermanos en la sala de estar.

—Bien muchachos, mientras Lynn está ocupada con Linka tenemos que hacer ciertas mejoras a esta casa. ¡Quién está conmigo!— Gritó Loki.

—¡Nosotros!— Y así todos los hermanos comenzaron a hacer cambios alrededor de la casa Loud.

* * *

Después de un duro entrenamiento con Lynn. Linka salió de la habitación de su hermano, toda adolorida —Bien Linka, terminamos con tu entrenamiento pre básico, mañana será tu clase post pre básico y luego podrás comenzar con lo básico.

—¡Auch!— se quejaba con cada paso que daba al caminar— Creo que no llegare a mañana. Bien, todo esto fue tonto, espero que nada tonto haya ocurrido— murmuraba Linka dirigiéndose a su habitación y notó que Levi y Lane estaba en su habitación.

—¿Qué están haciendo en mi habitación?

—Instalando las nuevas cámaras de seguridad— respondió Levi.

—¿Instalaron cámaras a mi habitación?

—No, simplemente añadimos un par más.

—¿Había cámaras en mi habitación?

—Umm, claaaro que nooo— dijo Levi con una sonrisa bastante rara.

—¡Quiero que saquen esas cámaras de mi habitación!

—Bien, pero antes probarás un experimento que hice— dijo Levi colocando un especie de reloj en la muñeca de Linka.

—¿Un reloj?

—No es un reloj cualquiera— Levi presionó un botón en el reloj y comenzó a aparecer partes de metal cubriendo a Linka como un especie de armadura— al activarse se transforma en la armadura protectora más grande de todos los tiempos. La llamo la "Iron Maiden". O la doncella de hierro si prefieres. Es a prueba de fuego, de agua, de balas, de radiación. En otras palabras nada puede entrar ¿Qué tal Linka?

—No puedo respirar— gritaba mientras que se estaba sofocando.

—Interesante— presionó nuevamente el botón el cual liberó a Linka de su prisión de hierro y ella estaba respirando desesperadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire— creo que lo hice a prueba de oxígeno.

—No quiero clases, cámaras o un ataúd de metal. Sólo quiero estar en mi habitación— cerro la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en su cama.

—Qué día verdad. Bueno al fin puedo tranquilizarme— se vio en el espejo para notar su cabello todo desarreglado— Quizás debería ponerme un nuevo broche. Debería tener uno en mi cómoda.

Linka trató de abrir una de sus cómodas, pero no podía abrirlo.

—¡Pero que rayos! Chicos que rayos le pasa con mi cómoda.

—Lo hicimos tan seguro que no puedes lastimarte— respondió Luke — Colocamos seguros de puertas para bebés, ahora ni siquiera un bebé se puede lastimar.

Linka estaba tirando con tanta fuerza para abrir la cómoda, hasta el punto que colocó sus piernas en la cómoda y tirar con todas sus fuerzas— No puedo creer las cosas que tengo que pasar.

Después de varios segundos tirando de su cómoda, pudo abrir el cajón, pero llevó todo su cuerpo a cocar con la pared.

—¡Oh por dios! Nuestra hermana es tan tonta para su propia seguridad— gritó Leif— Hay que llevar esto al siguiente nivel.

—¡Oh no! No el siguiente nivel— Miró hacia directamente hacia la cámara— Bien estimados el hermanotifón ha evolucionado a un hermanotifón de segunda categoría. Ahora no sólo tratarán de protegerme, me tratarán como una niña burbuja.

* * *

—Literalmente como una niña burbuja— decía Linka atrapada en una bola de hámster tamaño humano. ¡Todo esto es tonto! ¿Qué clase de criatura necesitaría de una tonta bola? – Se escuchó unos chillidos del hámster de la familia, Geo— No tu Geo. Tu bola es genial.— El hámster se apartó de Linka— Bien creo que iré a comer algo— Fue rodando en su bola.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Iré a la cocina. Ahora si me dejan bajaré las escaleras— dijo Linka caminando pero no avanzaba. Por una razón no podía moverse.

—Deben estar bromeando. Instalaron rejas de escalera para bebés. Ni siquiera lo instalamos a León.

—Linka tengo una pregunta— dijo Lexx— Estaba pensando cómo puedes hacer pagar a ese tal Eric. Estaba pensando que deberías reventar los neumáticos de su bicicleta. No deberías hacerlo ya que puede tener un accidente, pero por simple curiosidad: ¿Qué tipo bicicleta usa y dónde lo guarda?

—Lexx, no sé dónde vive y no estoy interesada en aprender donde vive y no creo que vuela a verlo, le di unos buenos golpes.

—Oh Linka, dulce e inocente Linka. Te falta mucho para aprender lo que es la extorsión y el chantaje. A veces hay que hacer las cosas a la manera de Lexx. Así que sería mejor que reconsideraras algunas viejas ideas. Quizás deberías usar algún plan relacionando con neumáticos y reventar cosas.

—Oye Linka.

—¡Ahh!— gritaron Linka y Lexx por la aparición repentina de Lars.

—Oye Linka, te conseguí un regalo.

—Lars, por favor no me digas que es otra espada.

—Claro que no, aprendí que era algo exagerado algo así de grande. Así que te conseguí una daga y pude conseguir una en negro.

—¿Dónde compras estas cosas? O mejor dicho ¿Qué lugar vende estas cosas a un niño de ocho años?

—¡Oye Linka, mira esto!— gritó Leif y repentinamente aparecieron un cocodrilo, un zorro, una serpiente y otros tipos de animales— Entrene a todas las mascotas de la casa para que fueran animales guardianes. Así que escoge uno y te cuidara toda la noche. Todos fueron bien entrenados, excepto Charles.

—¡Escojo a Charles! Tú quédate con los demás— Linka fue directamente a su habitación y se encerró, ya que estaba harta de tantas estupideces.

—Pueden creer las cosas que tengo que pasar por la culpa de un tonto ojo morado, creo que no queda más que hacer que retirarme a la cama— Linka trato de salir de la burbuja, pero sin mucho éxito— ¿Ahora cómo se supone que me salga de esta cosa?

* * *

En la habitación de Lynn y Lars. Lars estaba meditando con una oiuja, la habitación entera estaba oscura, la única fuente de luz eran las velas que Lars estaba usando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Lars?— preguntó Lynn.

—Estoy maldiciendo a Eric y contacto con fuerzas poderosas para descubrir donde vive ese golpeador de hermanas.

—Bueno avísame. Si lo descubres.

—Vive en avenida Washington 173.

—En serio ¿Acaso los espíritus te lo dijeron?

—No, algo peor. Tuve que contactar con una de las fuerzas más temidas de todo el mundo.

—¿A qué cosa?

—Lars saca su teléfono— llamé a mi amiga Raven que me lo diera.

—¿En serio? Eso fue todo. Y para qué es todo esto.

—Mi charla semanal con los espíritus.

—Claaaro. Bueno mañana ese tal Eric recibirá la paliza de su vida.

Lo que no sabía Lynn que probablemente ya había recibido la paliza de su vida.

* * *

Horas atrás en el callejón donde Linka recibió el golpe. Ron le estaba dando una paliza a Eric, lo tenía en el suelo y le seguía golpeando.

—Deja de golpearte— Ron golpeó a Eric –Deja de golpearte — Ron aún seguía golpeándolo— Deja de golpearte.

—Pero si tú me estas golpeando.

—Al contrario. Todo esto, tú te lo buscaste— y Ron seguía golpeando al ya masacrado Eric.

Después de que Ron se desquitó, Ron lo dejo tranquilo en suelo, con una cara que ni siquiera una madre podría amar— Si alguna vez te veo cerca de Linka Loud. Te aseguro que te daré una paliza que hará que la paliza que ya te di parezca un juego de niños.

Ron se estaba retirando del lugar y sentía un poco de dolor en sus nudillos. Mientras caminaba vio algo de color naranja en el suelo. Era un trozo del broche de Linka. Ron lo notó de inmediato, quizá debía tirarlo por alguna parte, pero por alguna razón no se sintió capaz de hacerlo. Así que lo guardo en su mochila. Para recordar que había fallado en proteger a una de las personas que más quería.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue un día raro para Linka y era raro por el comportamiento de cada uno de sus hermanos.

Primero no la dejaron desayunar tranquilamente. Ni siquiera dejaron que tomarán los utensilios, ya que pensaban que sería un peligro para ella.

Y no querían que masticara la comida por temor que sufriera alguna carie, así que Loni puso en la licuadora su desayuno. Cereales, una bolsa de té y una manzana, todos juntos a la vez. Claro que Linka no se comió esa abominación, ni siquiera Charles sería capaz de comerlo. El único que se lo comió fue Leif ya que le recordaba al vómito.

El viaje en vanzilla las cosas también fue raro. Linka estuvo en el asiento del medio, el que quedaba al lado del punto dulce y el resto de sus hermanos vigilaban el perímetro en caso de cualquier peligro. Linka estuvo molesta por todas las exageraciones de sus hermanos, pero al menos cuando llegarán a la escuela reduciría la lista de hermanos a la mitad y los podría convencer de dejarla sola.

Pero no fue así al llegar a la escuela cinco de sus hermanos formaron un perímetro alrededor de ella, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas personal y lo único que sentía era vergüenza de la cosa que estaban haciendo sus hermanos. Adelante de ella estaba Levi vigilando cada posible amenaza. Por los costados estaban los gemelos, Leif por la izquierda y Lexx por la derecha. En la parte posterior izquierdo estaba Lars y finalmente en la parte posterior derecha estaba Loni.

—¡Loni ven aquí, tú ni siquiera vas a esta escuela!— gritó Luke desde vanzilla.

* * *

Las clases fueron un poco menos incómodas para Linka, ya que todos le preguntaban que le había pasado en el ojo y ella explicó a su círculo cercano de amigas lo que sucedió. Pero el ojo llamaba la curiosidad de todos, incluso al Maestro Johnson que realizó algunas preguntas durante el receso, ya que era su obligación reportar si un alumno sufría algún tipo de maltrato en sus hogares. Linka le explicaba que fue un niño que le había golpeado y nadie de su familia.

Todo el mundo le preguntaba. La única persona que no le preguntó fue Ron Ian Santiago, ya que él sabía lo que había ocurrido y no tenía el valor de acercarse a Linka por el incidente de su falda.

Durante el receso sus hermanos monitoreaban a su hermana. Los gemelos estaban junto a ella con sus uniformes de vigilantes de pasillo de la escuela. Lars la vigilaba desde las sombras o sea en los ductos de ventilación. Y Levi la vigilaba por medio de drones de vigilancias.

—No te preocupes Linka. Ahora tienes escolta policial.

—Y protección del más allá— dijo Lars desde los ductos.

—Y vigilancia aérea — dijo Levi a través de los parlantes del dron.

—Chicos dejen de avergonzarme

—¿Acaso alguien te obligo a decir eso?— preguntó Lexx con tono policiaco.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces no afectes a esta misión de protección.

Linka siguió sin quejarse ya que no tenía sentido discutir con sus hermanitos. Así que asumió su destino y fue directo a un lugar en específico.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— preguntaron todos sus hermanos.

—Al baño— apuntó Linka al baño de niñas.

—¡Estás loca! no tenemos jurisdicción allí— dijo Leif.

—Necesitamos una orden para poder entrar— dijo Lexx

—Chicos solo entrare y saldré. Nada más. Y Lars no entres.

—Suspiro, de acuerdo.

—Bien, tienes dos minutos.

Sin nada más, Linka entró al baño a ser sus necesidades— Pueden creer todas estas tonterías que hacen mis hermanos. Por suerte puedo tener unos minutos de paz.

—Linka, Linka— dijo una voz desde arriba y Linka miró y resulto ser un dron de Levi— Linka ¿Me escuchas?

—¡Levi, dije que quería estar tranquila! — respondió enfurecidamente por la falta de privacidad de su hermano genio.

—Lo sé, pero esto es de vida o muerte.

—¿Qué cosa están importante que no puedes esperar?

— Verás…— el dron se abrió y mostró un par de ensayos—… si estás haciendo del número dos ¿puedes llenar estos tubos?

—¡Claro que no!— Linka tomó al dron y rompió sus hélices, para que no la molestara más y se fue del baño.

A los segundos después apareció una niña que iba a usar el mismo retrete que usó Linka— Si vas a hacer el número dos ¿Puedes llenar estos frascos?

¡AHHHH! — Salió corriendo la niña.

* * *

Así fue toda el día de Linka. Finalmente cuando habían terminado las clases, los niños acompañaron a Linka al salón de detención, ya que tenía que cumplir su condena por la pelea de comida que se supone que ella había comenzado.

— La puerca llegó a la pocilga— Leif habló a su comunicador.

—No Leif, el código es que la princesa llegó al castillo.

—Pueden dejar de usar esos nombres en código— dijo Linka después de haber tenido un día de los mas humillante

—Bien. No podemos seguir monitoreándote. Así qué enviáremos a un escolta que te vendrá a buscar cuando salgas.

—Loki te buscara.

—¿Loki vendrá a buscarme? Bueno al menos tendré un viaje en auto.

—Nos retiramos. Firma aquí — dijo Lexx mostrando una especie de portapapeles.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un consentimiento que demuestra que te dejamos aquí sana y salva— dieron vuelta la hoja para mostrar la siguiente página— Y aquí una encuesta donde evalúas nuestro desempeño.

Linka estaba cansada por el día, así que llenó las hojas sin quejarse y se entró al salón de detención, pero antes…— gracias caballeros apreció sus servicios— y se despidió con una despedida militar para darle el gusto a los gemelos y los niños se despidieron de la misma forma.

—Bien es hora de entrar— con eso Linka entró al salón de castigo.

Lexx y Leif estaban viendo la encuesta— Bien nuestros puntajes sin aceptables. Los de Levi son bajos y Lars obtuvo un puntaje máximo. Felicidades Lars— gritaron a los ductos, pero nadie respondió— ¿Estás aquí Lars?

—Maldita sea obtiene puntaje perfecto y no hizo nada. Que injusticia.

—¿Me preguntó dónde estará?

* * *

En la secundaria Royal Woods, la escuela de alguno de los hermanos mayores de Linka. Lynn estaba esperando afuera del establecimiento por alguien— Vamos ¿Por qué te demoras?

—Aquí estoy.

—¡AHHH!— grito Lynn por el susto que le dio Lars— Bien al fin llegaste. Dime, ¿Estás listo para darle una lección al que golpeó a nuestra hermana?

—Sí, ¿Acaso no ver mi mirada de furia?

Lynn lo observó por unos segundos tratando de ver su furia— No veo nada.

—Bueno, no importa vamos.

—Apresurémonos que parece que va a llover.

* * *

—¡Está lloviendo! ¿En serio?— se molestó Lexx.

—Que mal ahora tendremos que ir a casa y mojarnos.

—Quizás no sea necesario.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Oh ya veo, sugieres que nos revolquemos en cada charco de lodo mientras volvamos a casa— dijo con toda la emoción del mundo Leif, ya que para él lodo era sinónimo de la felicidad.

—Claro que no. Ven conmigo.

Después de un par de minutos. Lexx y Leif salieron con un paraguas e iban directamente a su casa.

—Crees que se molestara.

—Claro que no, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

* * *

Al finalizar la detención Linka estaba al fin lista para ir a casa y quería llegar rápido a su casa, para ver su programa favorito, ¡ARRGH!

Por lo que tenía que salir y ver si Loki estaba allí. Pero Loki no estaba. Linka se extrañó de ese comportamiento de Loki y decidió llamarlo. Después de dos sonidos, contesto— Linka no puedo hablar ahora. Estoy en una cita. Adiós— y con eso colgó la llamada de Linka.

—¡En serio la única vez que necesito a un hermano entrometido y no lo obtengo!

Linka miró directamente hacia la cámara, mientras caminaba por el interior de la escuela— Normalmente estaría molesta con Loki, pero lo dejare pasar por dos razones. Una necesito que Loki tenga suerte con su novia y pagare lo que sea, así que consideren esto como una inversión. Segundo, siempre tengo un plan.

—Verán tengo un paraguas en mi casillero en caso de días lluviosos. De esa manera no tener problema alguno— Linka abrió su casillero, pero donde debía estar su paraguas había una nota. "Linka, saque tu paraguas, ya que estaba lloviendo. No vi el problema ya que Loki te va a buscar. XOXO Lexx Loud."

—En serio Lexx. De todos los días que pudiste sacar mi paraguas. Lo sacas en un día lluvioso— Linka trató de calmarse tomado un gran respiró— veo que tengo dos opciones ir a casa con esta lluvia o esperar que Loki termine su cita y me venga a buscar. Pero si no voy a casa perderé ¡ARGGH! Que mala suerte tengo.

—Hola— le habló una voz desde su espalda y resulto ser Ron.

—Hola— contestó Linka devuelta sin ningún interés por lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Ron sintiendo un poco de culpa por todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer. Trató de hablar con Linka— Mira me quiero disculpar por lo de ayer. Sé que fue horrible, pero te juro que fue un accidente— Miraba a Linka, pero ella no mostró ninguna emoción sobre lo que sentía. Así que Ron siguió hablando— veo que no trajiste un paraguas. Así que toma— Ron le entregó su paraguas morado a Linka— me dijiste que las acciones hablan más que las palabras. Bueno quizás esto sea una acción pequeña, pero es un inicio.

—Pero… ¿Pero no te mojarás con la lluvia?

—No te preocupes— Ron mostró su mochila y comenzó a darle una palmadas suaves al objeto— Mi hermana supo que iba a llover así que me colocó un paraguas extra.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué suerte!

—Sí, eso pasa cuando tienes una hermana entrometida como la mía. De seguro no te pasa eso.

 _Si supiera la mitad de las cosas que tengo que pasar._ Pensó Linka— Gracias por el paraguas Ronnie.

—Mi nombre es Ron.

—Lo siento, mañana te devuelvo el paraguas Ron— Linka salio corriendo para ir directamente hacia su casa.

—Bien creo que fue mi pequeña buena acción del día. Ahora a volver a casa— murmuró Ron y se fue corriendo, ya que le había entregado su único paraguas a Linka.

* * *

Linka estaba pensando en Ron y todas las cosas que había pasado desde que lo conoció. La había pasado por momentos molestos, raros y humillantes, pero también le había pasado por momentos alegres y la había ayudado en un par de ocasiones— Quizás deba perdonarlo, pero no lo sé— Linka discutía si debía perdonar rápidamente a Ron o esperar un poco más— Quizás deba consultarlo con uno de mis hermanos. ¿Pero con cuál hermano?

—Si le preguntó a Loni dirá que le de otra oportunidad sin ninguna resistencia. Si le preguntó a Lane no lo tomara en serio. A Luke no sabrá que decirme. Lynn se enojara fácilmente y dirá que no porque me bajo la falda. Creo que se lo preguntare a Loki, él puede tomar una decisión racional.

—Ahora cómo se lo preguntare.

* * *

Mientras que en la casa Loud todos estaban en la sala de estar debido a la lluvia. La mayoría de los chicos estaban tranquilos, Lynn y Lars un poco preocupados por algo y Leif… bueno estaba jugando afuera en el lodo.

En un instante llegó Loki y la expresión de su cara era rara. La parte inferior era el mismo hermano mayor serio de siempre, pero se veía extrañamente feliz en la parte superior de su cara. Pero los chicos no le tomaron mucha importancia para preguntarle, más bien se preocuparon por otra cosa.

—Loki ¿Dónde está Linka?

—¿Yo qué sé? Quizás en su habitación.

—¡O sea que no la fuiste a buscar!— gritó Lexx.

—¿Tenía que hacerlo?

—¡Por supuesto! Te avisamos. Esta es la segunda vez en esta semana que rompes una promesa.

—No es para tanto. Además conociendo a Linka tendrá un paraguas en la escuela.

—Te refieres a este paraguas— mostró el paraguas Lexx.

—Sí, supongo.

—Loki, Leif y yo sacamos su paraguas por la lluvia.

—¿Por qué sacaron algo sin su permiso?

—Pensábamos que cierta persona la iba a buscar. Ahora se molestará con todos nosotros.

—Que miedo— dijo de manera sarcástica respondió Loki— Mi hermanita se enojara por no ir a buscarla.

—Deberían tenerle miedo— dijo una voz y todos voltearon.

Resulto que Lars había hablado, pero por una extraña razón no lo hizo de la forma que suele hacer, asustando a cada uno de sus hermanos— deberían tener un poco de miedo a Linka.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno…bueno. Linka tiene algo salvaje dentro.

Jajajajaja— rieron todos sus hermanos por la respuesta de Lars. De qué su hermanita era algo de temer.

—No estas exagerando Lars.

—Lars tiene razón— dijo Lynn desde el sofá— Linka quizás no sea la niña debilucha que pensamos, quizás sea algo de tener miedo.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Verán Lars y yo queríamos darle una visita al niño que golpeó a Linka para darle una lección por lastimarla. Así qué fuimos a su casa y…— Lynn se detuvo un momento por pensar lo que había ocurrido—… verán no sentimos capaces de golpearlo.

—¡QUÉEEEE!

Se acercaron todos los hermanos molestos por no haber golpeado al maltratadora de hermanas— ¿Por qué no lo hicieron?

—Recuerdan que Linka dijo que le había dado una paliza. Bueno la verdad es que cierto— Lynn comenzó a buscar algo en su teléfono

—¡Por favor! ¿Qué puede hacer Linka a un…? — Lynn lo interrumpió a sus hermanos mostrando una foto y todos quedaron horrorizados por lo que vieron. Un niño con la cara destrozado y morada. Era difícil encontrar las partes de la cara donde no estuvieran morados por moretones.

—Cuando lo vimos quedamos sin palabras. Le dijimos que éramos hermanos de Linka y el chico comenzó a tiritar de miedo. Fue espantoso verlo y decía "No me acercare a ella. No estoy loco para volver a verla".

—Por lo que nos fuimos y le preguntamos a su madre que le había pasado. Y ella dijo que alguien había golpeado a su hijito en un callejón. Dijo que clase de monstruo le había hecho eso a su Eric.

—Bueno creemos que Linka fue que le hizo eso.

—Linka no pudo haberlo hecho ¿cierto? — todos los demás afirmaron que su hermana no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero después comenzaron a dudar la veracidad de esa oración.

—¿Será posible que nuestra hermanita, pudiera hacer algo así?

—¡O por dios y si nos hiciera algo así!— dijo Lane y todos se preocuparon.

—¡O Dios mío! Estará enojada conmigo por usar un dron cuando ella estaba en el baño.

—No, estará enojada porque no estuve vigilando para ir donde Eric— dijo Lars.

—No, estará enojada con nosotros por sacar su paraguas.— dijo Lexx.

—No, estará enojada conmigo porque no la fui a buscar.— respondió Loki.

—No tenemos opción— dijo Luke— tendremos que usar el protocolo de hermana loca.

—Te refieres ese estúpido protocolo que Linka inventó – respondió Levi — que dice para terminar los argumentos de hermanos. Los hermanos se tienen que evitarse.

—¿Conoces otro protocolo de hermana loca?

—Pero ese protocolo es estúpido. No hay ninguna ciencia detrás de esa cosa. Es mejor solucionar el problema directamente.

—¿O sea quieres enfrentarte directamente a Linka?

Levi tomo unos segundos para pensar que si quería enfrentarse directamente contra Linka— Iré a mi búnker.

—Hola chicos— dijo Linka que apareció de la nada.

—¡AHHH!— gritaron todos del susto que le había dado Linka.

—Ya lo sé, están preocupados que llegue sola a casa y…— Linka se detuvo al ver que sus hermanos se ocultaron detrás del sofá —¿Qué están haciendo?

—Nada, absolutamente nada ¿Te molesta que no estemos haciendo nada?

—No necesariamente—dijo Linka arqueando su ceja por el raro comportamiento de sus hermanos — Oigan chicos. Quiero ver ARGGH en unos minutos ¿Les molesta sí veo el programa?

—No, porque nos molestaría. Toma— dijo Luke colocando el control remoto en el suelo y luego lo empujaba con el pie para acercárselo a Linka.

—Genial gracias chicos. Pero antes ¿Oye Loki puedo hablar sobre algo?

—¿Conmigo?

— Sí, vamos a mi habitación.

—Ayuda— dijo Loki con una voz tan aguda.

—Preparare tu funeral

—Fue un gusto conocerte.

— _A Long and sad Goodbye Brah_ _(_ Una larga y triste despedida, hermano)

* * *

Linka estaba en su recamara con Loki lista para hablar con Ron, pero no quería mencionar el problema directamente, así que se le ocurrió decir de una indirecta de los problemas que tenía.

—Bien Loki mira tengo una "amiga" que trató de ver lo buena en una persona y esa persona le hizo lo peor que se puede hacer.

 _Está enojada conmigo por no ir a buscarla._ Pensaba Loki mientras que cada parte de cuerpo temblaba del miedo.

—¿Estas bien Loki? ¿Acaso tienes frío?

—¡Estoy bien!— dijo prácticamente gritando a la cara de Linka, la cual le preocupó ese comportamiento poco inusual de su hermano mayor.

—Deaaacuerdo. Volviendo al tema. Esa persona le hizo algo cruel a mi "amiga". Pero esa persona insiste que fue un accidente, pero parte de ella piensa que fue a propósito— Loki no paraba de temblar, pensando que estaba molesta con él— pero esa persona ha hecho cosas buenas para ella. Entonces está considerando darle otra oportunidad, pero le preocupa que le haga lo misma cosa que le hizo o peor ¿Qué crees que debe hacer Loki, debería darle otra oportunidad?

—¡Definitivamente tienes que darle otra oportunidad!— respondió gritando en todo momento— Si esa persona fuera yo. Estaría muy arrepentido por lo que hizo y suplicaría por tu perdón. Digo el perdon de tu "amiga".

—Guau, no me imaginaba que sentiría tan mal. Gracias Loki me ayudaste mucho.

—Gracias por ti.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Cualquier buen momento contigo es un momento de felicidad.

—Eso es raro, pero no tengo tiempo. Si me disculpas iré a ver mi programa.

Linka fue directamente al sofá, para ver su programa y le pareció raro que no vio a nadie en el camino. Pero no le dio importancia y encendió la TV.

—Aquí Huntress Spector, cazadora de espectros y esto es ¡ARGGH!

* * *

En el segundo pisó todos los hermanos que estaban en la sala de estar se reunieron en la habitación de Loki y Loni para discutir sobre su hermana, mientras que Linka estaba viendo su programa. Loki contó todo lo que había pasado y aunque Loki lo contaba como sí él fue la persona que molestó mucho a la supuesta "amiga" de Linka. Pero cada uno de los hermanos pensaban que ellos eran la persona que la "amiga" de Linka estaba enojada. Bueno, casi todos. Había un hermano que no pensaba eso.

—¡Yaya! las cosas que le pasan a Clydia— dijo Loni.

—¿Clydia? ¿Qué tiene que ver Clydia con todo esto?— preguntó Lynn.

—Duh, Linka dijo que era una amiga suya. Lo más seguro es que estaba hablando de Clydia— lo cual ese comentario molestó a todos sus hermanos.

—Loni, la supuesta "amiga" de Linka es Linka.

—Espera, me estás diciendo que todos estos años he estado llamando la amiga de Linka, Clydia ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que se llamaba Linka?

—No Loni, la amiga de Linka es Clydia. Linka estaba hablando de Linka.

—Linka tiene otra amiga que se llama Linka ¿Cómo será ella?

—¡No, Linka es Linka!— ahora comenzaron a responder todos los demás hermanos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y quién es la amiga de Linka?

—¡Es Clydia!

—Entonces Clydia es amiga de dos Linkas.

—¡No, Clydia es amiga de nuestra hermana!

—¿Y quién es la amiga de la otra Linka?

—¡No hay otra Linka!

Loni suspira por el shock— ¡¿Clydia sabe que no hay otra Linka?!

—¡Jamás hubo otra Linka!

—¿Y por qué dijeron eso?

—¡Nosotros no fuimos! ¡Fuiste tú!

—Pero eso no suena algo que yo diría.— Todos los hermanos ya estaban al colmo con las estupideces de Loni y lo expulsaron a patadas de la reunión.

—¡Auch! eso me dolió. ¿Fue algo por lo que dije?— Loni pensó por un segundo— Meh, que pena que Linka no estaba hablando de ella misma. Porque uno pensaría que ese niño nuevo le gusta nuestra Linka. Pero qué pena que eso le está pasando a una amiga de ella.

* * *

Mientras que en la habitación, los demás discutían la posibilidad de que Linka fuese malvada. Cada uno preocupados que ella trataría de destruir alguna posesión preciada de cada uno de ellos.

—Wawa Poo Poo Ka Ka Poo Poo?— balbuceaba León.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— preguntó Luke.

—En resumen, sé pregunta si qué Linka sería capaz de quitar un dulce a un bebe o de no darle dulces a nuestro hermanito.

—Eso sería maldad pura hermano.

—¿De qué están hablando?— todos los hermanos se asustaron pensando que fue Linka la persona que habló, pero en realidad fue Leif que tenia toda la cara manchada de lodo.

—Dejaron a Linka sola ¿Acaso quieren que le pase algo malo?

—No, queremos evitar que algo malo nos pase a nosotros.

—¿De qué están hablando?— Preguntó Leif. Y cada uno de los hermanos explicaron a Leif, todo lo que había ocurrido desde el masacrado muchacho de Eric, hasta la conversación de Linka con Loki y que ahora estaban preocupados que estaban con la reencarnación del mal en forma de hermana.

—¿En serio creen que Linka sea capaz de hacer esas cosas? Quizás le pateo el trasero a ese muchacho, pero no creen que se lo merecía— cada uno de los hermanos pensó lo que decía Leif y que tenía un poco de lógica, si ellos estuvieran con Linka le hubieran hecho algo similar o peor— Y Loki, ella tiene el derecho de estar molesta contigo. Pero sobre todo, crees que nuestra hermana, que nos cocina, nos lee cuentos y nos ayuda, sea capaz de quitarle un dulce a un bebé o de no darle dulces a León.

Los hermanos comenzaron a dudar sobre la idea que Linka fuese malvada, pero aun no estaban satisfechos— ¿Pero como estamos seguros que no es malvada?

—Bien se lo preguntare para demostrarles que mi hermana es la mejor— Leif se levantó y fue directamente a donde estaba Linka para hacer la pregunta para calmar a sus hermanos, todos los demás lo siguieron, pero a una distancia segura, ya que aún existía la posibilidad de que la teoría fuese cierta.

—Linka ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro Leif, pero que sea rápido que pronto acabaran los comerciales y no quiero perder ningún segundo de ¡ARGGH!, así que, ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

—Oye ¿Linka le darías dulces a León?

Linka se extrañó de la naturaleza de esa pregunta, ya que era raro hacer ese tipo de preguntas que aparecían de la nada— ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

—Por ninguna razón.

—Bien, creo que sí le daría dulces— Leif se alegró ya que demostró que Linka si le daría dulces a su hermano bebé y todos los demás hermanos se alegraron silenciosamente— Es decir, sé que dicen que no hay que darles dulce a un bebe, ya que no pueden cepillarse los dientes, pero qué más da.

Eso preocupó un poco a sus hermanos, pero Leif no mostró ninguna señal de preocupación— Lo que tú digas Linka, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta tan extraña?— Se preguntó Linka a si misma.

Leif y los demás volvieron a la habitacion de Loki con sus caras que solo mostraba señales de terror— ¿Escucharon a nuestra hermana? Le daría dulces a un bebé a pesar de que no pueden cepillarse los dientes ¡Es la reencarnación del mal!— Todos los hermanos entraron en pánico y el bebé León escupió un dulce que tenía en la boca.

—¿Por qué le da dulces a nuestro hermano?

—Quizás porque yo le enseñe a darle dulces, cuando ustedes eran bebés— dijo Loki.

—¿Por qué le enseñaste a hacer esa cosa tan terrible?

— No pensé que era algo tan malo. Lo he hecho con cada uno de ustedes. Quién pensaría que es malo darle dulces a un bebé.

—Algunos de ustedes. Le enseñaron cosas malas a Linka— preguntó molestó Levi al resto de sus hermanos mayores.

—Claro que no— respondieron Luke, Lane y Lynn serios por unos segundos, pero comenzaron a recordar algunas ocaciones, de cuando Linka tenia seis años— pero ahora que lo mencionan.

Cada uno de los hermanos mayores restantes comenzó a relatar algunos incidentes lo cual le dieron malas enseñanzas a Linka.

* * *

Linka estaba golpeando a su almohada de manera muy enojada.

—¿Qué te sucede Linka?— preguntó Lynn.

—Hay un niño que está molestando a Clydia y quiero golpearlo en la cara la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Linka jamás debes golpear a la cara de un niño que te está molestando.

— ¡Pero está molestando a Clydia!

—Lo sé, pero no sacaras nada con golpearlo a la cara. Tus golpes son débiles, debes golpearlo en la ingle, de esa manera lo dejaras llorando.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Confía en mí. Te prometo que lo dejaras llorando.

—¡Gracias Lynn!

* * *

Lane cuando tenía nueve años, estaba en la cocina con Linka. Ella tenía hambre y quería sacar un alimento que según la televisión. Era la mejor comida del mundo. Pero Lane intervino diciendo que había un mejor alimento.

—Pero Lane. La tele dice que es la mejor comida de todas y tengo hambre.

—Linka no debes creer todo lo que se dice en la televisión.

—¿Ah no?

—Así es. Así que en vez de comer una tonta manzana, porque no comes mejor un paquete de papitas fritas.

—Pero Blarney dice que es sano comer manzanas y Ace Savvy comía muchas manzanas para ser la heroína que es ahora.

—Linka no debes creer lo que dice la tele. Acaso no confías en mí.

—Claro que confió en ti hermano. Lo siento por haber dudado de ti— con eso Linka se llevó la bolsa de papitas fritas en vez de una manzana.

* * *

A Linka le iban a comprar un videojuego para que ella no jugara los juegos violentos que jugaban sus hermanos en su consola de video juegos. Pero Luke tenía otros planes.

—Linka cuando vas a escoger un video juego. Procura de escoger este juego— Luke mostró un juego donde aparecían criaturas terroríficas y con mucha sangre en la portada.

—Pero tiene calificación "M"

—Por eso la "M" es por aprobación de Mamá. Acaso no quieres que Mamá este feliz

—Claro que quiero que Mami sea Feliz. Gracias hermano por tus consejos.

* * *

Todos los hermanos menores estaban enojados con sus hermanos mayores por enseñarles cosas malas a Linka, cosa que ella nunca había hecho con ninguno de sus hermanos menores. Y los mayores estaban verdaderamente preocupados.

—Chicos, Linka no es la reencarnación del mal. Nosotros la convertimos en una criatura maligna.

—¿Qué sucederá cuando sea mayor?— Cada uno de los nueve hermanos que estaban presentes comenzaron a imaginar el futuro de Linka.

* * *

Loki estaba haciendo las compras y estaba listo para volver a la van familiar. Cuando de repente vio una policía dejando una multa a su auto— Oye no puedes hacer eso. El auto está bien estacionado.

—Lo sé, pero yo hago lo que se me dé la gana— Dijo la policía que en realidad era Linka.

—¿Linka?

— Así es hermano. Ustedes querían que fuera una buena persona— dijo Linka acariciando la cara de su hermano mayor y Loki sintió algo un poco temor de su comportamiento— Y me fallaron. Así que busque el único trabajo para alguien tan mala como yo. Una oficial de tránsito.

—No puede ser.

—Así es— ella después de ver unos segundos el rostro de su hermano— pero creo que te perdonaré.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, porque estoy feliz, tengo un novio nuevo. Oh mira allí esta— apunto a un joven con cabello rubio y corto. Usaba una camiseta con mangas y usaba unos zapatos marrones— Su nombre es Carl Pingrey, él es la mejor persona del mundo y es más hombre que tú, si sabes a lo que me refiero— Loki solo trago saliva, ya que temía la posible respuesta de ese comentario que dijo su hermana sobre su peor enemigo— Tiene más músculos que tú.

—¡Esto es una pesadilla!

* * *

Luke estaba tranquilamente viendo la televisión.

—Luke hermano decidí volverme cantante.

—¡En serio hermana! ¡Eso es genial! Te puedo enseñar grandes trucos de guitarra.

—Gracias pero no será necesario, porque me volveré como las artistas de hoy chicas que solo bailan moviendo su cuerpo sin preocuparse por la calidad de música.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Así es. Solo mira— Linka lanzó su ropa para ser reemplazada por ropa provocativa y realizaba movimientos que seguramente decepcionarían a cualquier tipo de padre— Que opinas Luke.

—Es horrible.

—Me da lo mismo la opinión de un hermano que no me enseño buenos valores. Ahora si me disculpas necesito un poco de acción de mi **heroína**.

—¿Iras a leer comics de Ace Savvy?

—Sí, lo que tú digas.

* * *

Lane imagino un horrible futuro para la humanidad. Donde todo era de color gris. Los edificios, los autos y hasta el cielo era de color gris. Y toda la gente estaba triste.

Apareció un reportero en la pantalla de televisión— En las noticias de hoy. Hoy se cumple seis años desde que la presidenta Linka Loud declaró ilegal las fiestas de cumpleaños, los payasos y sobre todo los chistes. Y ahora nadie ha reído en la ultima media década. Si me permiten preguntar ¿Que clase de hermanos criaron a ese monstruo que odia la diversión?

* * *

—Lynn— llamó Linka la atención de su hermano— He decido a ser una gran fanáticas de los deportes.

—¡Qué bien!— gritó Lynn de alegría.

—De todo los equipos de Hazeltucky, el rival número uno de todos los equipos de Royal Woods.

—¡NOOOOOO!

* * *

Lars imagino que estaba atado a una silla en mitad de un escenario, sin capaz de moverse. De repente apareció Linka y estaba hablando hacia una cámara de grabación de un estudio de televisión.

—Hola todos soy Linka Loud, presentando el programa infantil número uno que obliga a los niños a sonreír por la fuerza. Así que ayúdenme a obligar a esta alma a aprender a sonreír en un mundo donde todos no se dan cuenta que estamos en un abismo sin sentido.

En un momento aparecieron varios niños rodeando a Lars diciendo de manera unísono— Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe. Y olvida que vivimos en un mundo con dolor.

—¡Nooooo!

* * *

Leif estaba viendo sus caricaturas cuando repentinamente apareció Linka.

—Leif, no vas a creerlo. Quieren disecar ranas en la escuela nuevamente.

—¡QUÉ! Pero pensé que no volverían a hacerlo. Hay que detenerlos.

—No te preocupes Leif, yo me encargue de ellos. Ahora nadie volverá a disecarlos.

—Genial Linka— de repente una gota de algo viscoso cae a los pies de Leif y él miró al techo y presencio el horror. El techo estaba lleno de ranas disecadas con todos sus órganos afueras.

—No es hermoso Leif. Nadie los disecará ahora, en especial que yo disequé a cada uno de ellos. Incluso disequé a los sapos que no estaban en la escuela.

—Esto es horrible.

—Lo sé, me faltó un poco de práctica— Linka sostenía un cuadro en sus manos— Pero este es mi favorito— Lentamente se lo mostro a Leif. Era otra rana disecada, pero no cualquier sapo. Era Hops, su sapo favorito en todo el mundo.

¡NOOOOOO!

* * *

—¿Lexx quieres jugar conmigo a las fiesta de té?

—Qué si quiero. Claro que sí.

—Bien, usa la taza rota.

—¡Nooooo!

* * *

Levi estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en un fin de experimentos. Sin darse cuenta entra Linka, pero vestida de manera distinta. Ella estaba usando un vestido rosa, unos zapatos de bailarina de color rosa con unas medias largas. Su cabello eran dos colas de caballo que estaban en el costado de su cabeza.

Ella entro a la habitación de Levi por simple curiosidad y vio un gran botón rojo que tenía el letrero que decía "No Presionar", ella se acercó lo más posible a ese botón y dijo:

—¡Ohh! ¿Qué hace ese botón?— Levi a los lejos gritaba "¡NOOOO!" en cámara lenta y Linka presiona el botón lo cual causa una gran explosión.

* * *

León estaba en su silla de bebé, listo para almorzar y la encargada de darle la comida era Linka.

—Hola León, prepárate que te daré algo para comer. Te daré…— León estaba temblando de miedo— … Un caramelo.

León le agradaba la idea de tener un caramelo de almuerza y comenzó a comer el dulce sin resistencia— Te gusta ese dulce ¿Verdad León? Bueno ¡Qué te parece comer todo esto!— dijo Linka con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Repentinamente aparece un gran camión que tenía una gran cantidad de dulces y se levanta para dejar caer todos los dulces a la boca de León. Sumergiéndolo en el océano de dulces más grande de todos los tiempos.

León es rescatado sus hermanos y repentinamente, en un cambio de escenario, estaba en un estadio donde todos gritaban que era el bebé más lindo del mundo.

—Jejejeje— se reía León, ya que le gustaba que la gente le digiera que era lindo. Cuando en un momento se le cae un diente, seguido de otro diente y por otro hasta que no tenía dientes.

—¡AHHHHH!— gritó una niña y toda la gente no podía soportar ver a León y toda la gente corría lo más rápido posible para alejarse del bebé. Nadie soportaba a ver a ese bebé.

León comienza a llorar y aparece Linka a verlo— Oh pobre bebé sin dientes. No te preocupes si tienes suerte no te arruinaras los dientes de adultos—¿Quieres un dulce?— y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como un villano de película.

* * *

—¡Tenemos que educar a Linka para que sea mejor persona!— Gritaron de miedo todos sus hermanos en la habitación.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Aqui termina este capitulo y por fin pudimos ver algo de los hermanos entrometidos que hasta ahora no hemos visto nada de ellos.**

 **Las referencias que usé:**

 ***EL hermanotifón: es una referencia al hermanaciclon de _The Loud House.  
_ *Que Linka hablara como reportera del clima es algo que hizo Lincoln en el episodio original. _  
*_ El incidente del hipo es igual al del episodio Entrometidas pesadas.  
*El invento de Levi "Iron Maiden" Es una doble referencia a la banda Iron Maiden y al superheroe Iron Man.  
*Que Charles fuera un mal perro de seguridad fue referencia de un episodio de la serie.  
*El protocolo hermana loca. Es una referencia al protocolo de hermanas del episodio "Brawl in the Family". Lo cual aquí Linka piensa que es efectivo y el resto piensa que es tonto.  
*Aparecieron dos nuevos personajes genderbent. Huntress Spector que seria la versión femenina de Hunter Spector y Carl Pingrey que seria la version masculina de Carol Pingrey.  
*Las pesadillas de Leif y Lexx son de algunos episodios. La de Leif es por lo ocurrido en "Frog Wild" y la Lexx por algo que dijo Lola en Entrometidas pesadas.  
*La vestimenta de Linka de la pesadilla de Levi, es la ropa que usaba Dee Dee de la serie _El Laboratorio de Dexter._**

 **Y creo que esas todas las referencias que utilice.**

 **¿Les gustó el capitulo?  
¿Esperaban que eso pasaría después del golpe de Linka?  
¿Creen que las acciones de Ron son lo suficientes para conseguir el perdón de Linka?  
¿Cuál Linka de pesadilla fue la mas cruel?  
¿Qué creen que harán los hermanos para "educar" a Linka?  
¿Quién tiene los hermanos mas entrometidos, Lincoln o Linka?**

 **Bueno dejen sus comentarios en los reviews, les prometo responderlos todos, mediante el sistema de PM de FanFiction.**

 **Recuerden que los próximos capítulos demoran en salir. Asi que les pido mucha** **paciencia.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea para un capitulo, escribanlo en los review o envíenme un PM.**

 **Eso seria todo. gracias por leer esta historia y espero que tengan un buen día.** **  
**


	14. Entrometidos pesados Ch5: Magia

_**Notas del autor: Hola todos tanto tiempo. Espero que estén bien.**_

 ** _Aquí_** _ **les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Entrometidos Pesados, que espero que a varios les guste. Traté de entregar este capitulo lo mas rápido posible.**_

 _ **Sin nada mas aquí les dejo el capitulo y pido perdón por cualquier tipo de falta de ortografía.**_

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa parecida a las películas donde un asesino y monstruo aparece. En la casa Loud había tal sensación. Desde qué los niños descubrieron que Linka portaba la semilla del mal en su cuerpo, casi todos los hermanos estaban listos para eliminar tal semilla del cuerpo de su hermana mediante pruebas y pequeñas lecciones de ser una buena persona.

Casi todos los niños estaban espiando a Linka desde la escalera preguntándose qué tipo de maldad estaba pensando ella hacer.

—Mírala sonriendo. Apuesto que está planeando un plan malévolo.

—Sí, tenemos que arreglarla— respondió Lars.

—¿Tú quieres arreglar a tu hermana? – Lexx preguntó— ¿Acaso no te hace feliz ver que ella tenga un corazón oscuro lleno de maldad, o cualquiera sea la sensación que tú sientas?

—Me gusta la oscuridad, no la maldad, hay una gran diferencia entre esas dos cosas.

—Bien chicos están listos para el plan.

—Estamos listos.

Linka observó que los chicos estaban en la escalera así que les aviso de algo importante—Chicos vengan va a empezar nuestro programa favorito. "El Barco de las Pesadillas" El mejor programa de destrucción sin sentido del mundo ¡Wahoo!

—Vamos con la primera prueba. La prueba de compartir- susurró Levi.

Para esta primera prueba los hermanos habían colocado una caja de galletas de las niñas exploradoras con una nota falsa de la señora Loud. La prueba era para ver si Linka se guardaría esas galletas para ella sola o si haría lo correcto y compartirlas.

—Espero que destruyan el barco de Blaire. — decía Linka— Puede que tenga mayor poder, pero usa chalecos salvavidas. Si vas a pelear, pelea como se debe ¿Verdad chicos?

—Si lo que tú digas hermana— respondió a Lynn— ¿Linka puedes ir a la cocina a buscar unos refrescos?

—Claro, ¿Alguien quiere algo más?

—Nop— respondieron cada hermano. Así que Linka fue a la cocina y recoger el refresco de Lynn, hasta que vio una caja en la mesa.

—¿Caja de las niñas exploradoras? Pensé que se habían acabado. — Linka notó una nota que tenía tal caja "Querida procedente de filamento color #FFFFFF… quiero decir Linka hija mía, deje esta caja de galletas para que COMPARTAS con tus hermanos. Así qué COMPARTE estas galletas. No vayas a comerte todas SIN COMPARTIR. Se buena persona y COMPARTE las galletas. COMPÁRTELAS. Con cariño tu procreadora… quiero decir mamá." - Linka se extrañó por la naturaleza rara de aquella nota- Que nota más rara. ¡Chicos quieren unas galletas!

—Claro — gritaron los hermanos alegremente no solo por recibir galletas, sino por el hecho que Linka había compartido las galletas.

Bien aquí una para Loki, una para Loni, para Luke, para Lane, para Lynn, para Lars, dos para los gemelos, uno para Levi— todos los hermanos estaban felices ya que el plan funcionó.

—Y aquí una para León— León estaba feliz para recibir la galleta, pero después desvió a ver a su hermana tenía una sonrisa que mostraba felicidad, pero León vio otra cosa. Vio a una Linka con unos ojos malvadas y una sonrisa de tiburón igual que la hermana de sus pesadillas que quería destruir sus dientes— el pequeño se asustó y negó la galleta.

—Qué raro que León niegue una galleta, no es normal de él. Ven aquí — León se escondió debajo de su mantita temblando del miedo— León, ¿tienes frío?, pero ni siquiera hace frio.

En un momento apareció Charles y vio la galleta que tenía Linka y quería solo comerse la galleta. Charles saltó para quitarle la galleta de las manos de Linka— no Charles — pero el perro seguía insistiendo. Por lo que Linka se vio obligada a comer la galleta para evitar que Charles se lo comiera. Lo cual el perro gimió de tristeza.

Todos los hermanos quedaron horrorizados por el hecho de que la maldad de su hermana superaba a las barreras de especies, excepto un hermano que no estaba al tanto de los planes de sus hermanos para arreglar a Linka.

—Oye Linka ¿Te puedo preguntar algo en la cocina? — preguntó Loni

—Si claro. Vamos.

Al segundo que Linka estaba lejos el resto de los hermanos se juntaron para hablar— No lo puedo creer Linka falló la prueba de compartir. Acaso no podemos salvarla.

* * *

Linka estaba en la cocina buscando varias cosas en la cocina— ¿Dónde estará? juraría que quedaba un poco.

—Listo para la prueba dos— dijo Levi pasando una barra de chocolate y una manzana a Lane —Esta prueba será para que repares tus errores Lane. Espero que lo puedas arreglar.

—Oye. Sabes, una vez una manzana se cayó al piso y las demás manzanas se burlaron de ella y ella respondió. No se rían, inmaduras. — Lane esperaba una risa de su hermano por su chiste, pero Levi solo lo miró con una mirada indiferente.

—Solo dale la maldita manzana— Lane fue directamente donde estaba Linka que aún estaba buscando algo.

—Linka veo que estás buscando algo para comer.

—Sí, se podría decir que sí.

—Linka como tienes hambre te saqué estas dos cosas, dime ¿Cuál quieres? Una rica y muy nutricional manzana o una peligrosa y repugnante barra de chocolate.

—Dijiste chocolate. Dámelo. — Lane solo miró con tristeza al resto de sus hermanos, que estaban en el comedor a una distancia segura, al ver que Linka estaba llevando un camino de malos hábitos alimenticios.

* * *

—Vamos con la prueba de la paciencia. Y no hay mejor forma de probar la paciencia de una persona que jugar un juego de Monopoly. Lexx, Leif ¿Están listos?

—Sí— gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo— Haremos lo que sea para arreglar a Linka.

—Solo mírenla — dijo Leif mientras él y sus hermanos veían a Linka hablando con Loni que se había cambiado de suéter— Apuesto que dirá la cosa más vil y cruel de todos los tiempos.

—¡Ohh! Loni te queda bien ese suéter. — dijo Linka a su hermano.

—Obviamente tiene mejor ropa que ese suéter rojo. —contestó Lexx— ¿Acaso no tiene remordimiento alguno?

—Ustedes dos, saben lo que tienen que hacer.

—Sí, solo jugar a Monopoly para ver si Linka tiene paciencia alguna.

—¡Por qué me haces esto! — gritó Loni y todos vuelven a observar a Loni que estaba corriendo subiendo las escaleras— Sí tengo un mejor suéter que este.

—Loni espera. — decía Linka siguiendo a Loni.

—¡Qué les dije!— Lexx apuntó a lo obvio— Loni tiene mejor ropa que ese suéter.

—Será mejor que comencemos con la prueba de inmediato.

* * *

Así que fueron a jugar Monopoly con Linka. Pero el juego no duró mucho. Después de diez minutos regresaron con Levi a reportar la misión fallida.

—¿Tan rápido terminaron?

— Sí

—¿Y cómo le fue a Linka?

—No muy bien

—Están seguros ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Bueno… — En ese momento los gemelos explicaron lo que paso después que Linka subió por las escaleras buscando a Lona por lo que había pasado con el suéter rojo.

* * *

—Loni ¿Puedes salir de una vez? — gritaba Linka desde fuera de la habitación de Loni.

—Espera que estoy buscando algo mejor para vestir.

—Bien ¿Qué haré para matar el tiempo?

—¡Oye Linka! — dijo Lexx y Leif que aparecieron repentinamente a las espaldas de Linka— como está lloviendo que tal si jugamos un buen juego de Monopoly.

—¿Están seguros? Ustedes odian ese juego

—Sí, pero odiaríamos más perder la oportunidad de jugar este juego contigo.

—Bueno chicos me encantaría jugar con ustedes, pero…

—Bien vamos— dijo Leif tirando del brazo de Linka y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban los tres en el comedor. Todo preparado de antemano para jugar— Bien Linka comienza.

—Bien— Linka lanzó los dados— Obtuve un diez. Oh, caí en la cárcel.

—¡No puedes ir a la cárcel! — gritó Lexx.

—¿Qué haremos sin ti? — dijo con pena Leif.

—No se preocupen saldré después de dos turnos- algo confundida por la reacción extrema que tuvieron sus hermanitos.

Al cabo de unos turnos nuevamente le tocó a Linka. — Vaya una carta sorpresa— procedió a leer la tarjeta— "evadiste impuestos. Ve a la cárcel de inmediato" ¡Qué mala suerte! ¿Verdad chicos? — los gemelos estaban temblando del miedo. — ¿Ustedes también tienen frío? Primero Loki, después León y ahora ustedes ¿Qué tal sí van a abrigarse?

—¡No tenemos que seguir! — Y continuaron jugando varias rondas donde cada vez que le tocaba a Linka caía en la cárcel o en una carta sorpresa.

—Tarjeta sorpresa. "Robaste un banco. Recibe 2000 $" ahora mejoró mi suerte. — Lo que preocupó a sus hermanos. Ya que su hermana ahora roba bancos.

—"Avanza tres espacios" vaya termine en la cárcel.

—"Ve a la cárcel directamente" ¡Vaya! he caído mucho en la cárcel, ¿verdad?

—"Roba 100 $ a los otros jugadores" Bueno, ya escucharon. Entreguen me todo su dinero. — dijo Linka fingiendo ser un ladrón para entretener a sus hermanitos, pero para los gemelos no fue de mentira.

—Fue capaz de robarnos— decían los gemelos al mismo tiempo —A nosotros, su familia.

—¡Esperen un segundo!— gritó Levi interrumpiendo la historia de los gemelos. — Estuvieron allí como diez minutos. El juego de Monopoly dura una hora aproximadamente ¿Cómo es que terminaron tan rápido el juego?

—Bueno, la verdad, es que hubo un incidente. — Así que se adelantaron hasta el final del juego o mejor dicho, alguien provocó que terminaran el juego.

—Bien Lexx te toca. — Lexx lanzó los dados y obtuvo un seis.

—Bien un seis. Te toca una tarjeta sorpresa. — Linka procedió a sacar la carta y en leerla en voz alta— "¡Felicidades! Obtuviste el segundo lugar en un concurso de belleza. Ganaste 100 $"

—¡QUÉ! ¡EL SEGUNDO LUGAR!

* * *

—Después de eso Lexx dio vuelta la mesa y detuvimos el juego. — explicó Leif.

—Me estafaron. Yo merecía el primer lugar.

—Lo importante es posible que Linka entré al mundo del crimen.

* * *

—Lección de vida saludable

Lynn fue donde Linka con un balón de fútbol— Linka quieres jugar algún deporte.

—No. — Lo cual desilusionó a Lynn ya que rechazara la oportunidad de tener una vida saludable.

—¡Oye Linka! — gritó Loni desde la cocina— necesito tu ayuda con los cristales puros.

—Bien voy para allá. Nos vemos Lynn.

—¿Cristales puros?

* * *

—Lección tomar buenas decisiones.

Luke y Lane estaban en el sofá con un videojuego de disparos. El videojuego se ubicaba en una ciudad normal donde también habitaban unos monstruos y alienígenas. El jugador tenía que disparar a los malvados.

—¡Oye Linka! Lane y yo queremos hacer una competencia, en este juego que compraste. Así que decidimos que tú juegues una ronda y definas con tu puntuación una meta, ya que eres la mejor. Y el primero que alcanza tu puntuación gana ¿Nos ayudas?

—Claro,— Linka se sentó entre sus hermanos y comenzó a jugar. La primera parte del plan se había cumplido: hacer que Linka jugara. Ahora venía la segunda parte ver sí Linka tomaba las decisiones correctas.

La ronda de Linka había comenzado y aparecieron un par de monstruos, pero Linka no les disparaba, ni siquiera lo intentaba. Luego cuando. Aparecieron algunas personas, Linka comenzó a disparar. Luke y Lane se sorprendiera que Linka atacara a los humanos virtuales y a ningún monstruo. No tuvo piedad al disparar. Disparo a adultos, ancianos e incluso le disparó a los niños. El único momento que Linka dejó de disparar fue cuando se le había acabado las municiones.

—Eso fue divertido.

—¡Oye Linka! — llamó Loni— necesito ayuda con el polvo blanco.

—¡Voy para allá!

—¿Polvo blanco? — preguntó Lane.

—Son cosas de Loni. Lo importante que Linka está en contra de la raza humana.

* * *

—La siguiente prueba nos encargaremos León y yo— respondió Levi— Como la maldad de Linka comenzó a surgir a su infancia. Utilizaremos las caricaturas infantiles para atacar el origen de su mal.

Convencer a Linka para que compartiera con sus hermanos más pequeños fue pan comido ya que era parte de la naturaleza de Linka en ver a sus hermanos pequeños. Seguramente deseaba corromper toda nuestra inocencia, reflexionó Levi.

—Bien veremos las caricaturas de León— decía alegremente Linka. Durante todo el programa Levi y León solo observaron a Linka. Para determinar su comportamiento. Levi anotaba cada acción que realizaba su hermana, como también cada palabra que decía.

—Oh, no la rata sucia fue acusado— exclamó Linka por el villano de la serie infantil de León, lo cual Levi anotó todo lo ocurrido en un portapapeles que siempre llevaba consigo y seguía cada palabra que decía Linka como: —Espero que no atrapen a la rata.

* * *

Levi fue a reportar los resultados con sus hermanos sobre el comportamiento de su hermana durante el programa.

—¿Linka apoyo a la rata sucia? — preguntó Lexx —Ese es el villano del programa.

—Es el peor personaje de todos. — Aportó Leif— Él es capaz de insultar a todos ¿Y Linka lo apoyo?

—Sí, temo que Linka lo vea como un modelo a seguir.

—¿Y dónde está ella ahora?

—Loni la llamó por algo llamado polvo de fuego.

—Veamos si hay algo más educativo en la televisión— Así todos los hermanos buscaron algo que ver en la televisión para ayudar a su única hermana, hasta que uno de los programas que mostraba series, mostró las noticias.

—Interrumpimos su programa con las últimas noticias. En la zona de Royal Woods ha surgido una nueva traficante de drogas, conocida como "Zorra Albina" se llama así ya que tiene su cabello blanco.

—¿Cabello blanco?

—¿Traficante de drogas? No pensaran qué será posible que…

—Esa mujer ha entregado muchas drogas nuevas por las calles. Algunas de las drogas son: "Cristales puros", "Polvo blanco" y la peor de todas "Polvo de fuego"

—Cristales puros— se preocupó Lynn.

—Polvo blanco— se preocuparon Luke y Lane.

—Polvo de fuego— respondieron el resto de los hermanos.

—Los efectos que provocan estas drogas son múltiples, pero la que más se destaca es que un mal abuso de ellas provoca daño cerebral permanente. Esas tres drogas son distribuidas en las cercanías del centro comercial, en los árcades de la ciudad.

—En el centro comercial.

—En el árcade.

—Esos son las partes que Linka más visita. Acaso ella va a esos lugares para distribuir esas drogas— todos los hermanos fueron a la cocina para ver lo que estaba haciendo Linka. Cuando llegaron vieron que estaba con Loni haciendo algo. Probablemente algo siniestro.

—Bien, creo que están listas ¿A dónde hay que dejarlas?

—En el sauna Loni —Todos los hermanos se preocuparon por lo que descubrieron. No solo estaba Linka en el tráfico de drogas, sino que el inocente Loni también estaba involucrado y volvieron a la sala de estar para seguir conversando sobre negocio sucio de Linka.

—No puede ser. Linka no solamente es malvada, sino también está corrompiendo a esta familia.

—Ella planeará traficar drogas en los spa de la ciudad. Son los únicos lugares que tienen saunas— se preocupó a Lexx

—Su corazón es negro como el carbón— Lars se deprimió.

—Levi acaso no puedes hacer nada para salvar a nuestra hermana.

—¡Estás loco! No hay cura conocida para la crueldad crónica. Al menos que…

—¿Al menos que qué? — preguntaron la horda de hermanos.

—Que buscará una cura para ella.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

—Con una serie de agonizantes y dolorosas pruebas en todas las partes del cuerpo de Linka mediante terapia de shock.

—¿Pero ese dolor no será, bueno doloroso?- preguntó Lane.

—Claro que no— respondió con toda seguridad Levi— mientras llevemos equipos de seguridad, no nos pasara nada.

—¿Y crees que es la estrategia más segura para Linka? — cuestionó Lynn.

—¡Pff! claro que no, pero si realizo bien mis cálculos tendremos a una santa de hermana.

—Bien chicos no nos queda más opción— dijo Loki— Tenemos que salvar a nuestra hermana. ¿Quién está conmigo?

—Nosotros.

—Denme unos minutos para preparar todo. El resto avisen a la policía que Zorra Albina hará un intercambio cerca de los spa de la ciudad. Si esto falla al menos podemos detener el negocio sucio de nuestra hermana- Así Levi fue a su habitación para preparar todo lo necesario para areglar a Linka, mientras que los demas hermanos llamaron a la policia local de manera anonima, avisando que Zorra Albina realizaría un intercambio en los Spa de la ciudad.

* * *

—Creo que estamos listo Loni— dijo Linka felizmente a su hermano mayor— Vaya incluso de todas las interrupciones de nuestros hermanos. Pudimos terminar a tiempo. Pero ahora me preguntó dónde estarán todos.

—A ella— todos los niños se lanzaron encima de Linka.

—¿Pero qué están haciendo?

—Ayudarte.

—Curáremos toda esa maldad dentro de ti.

—¿Maldad? — dijo Linka al no entender la situación— ¿De qué están hablando?

—Sabemos lo que haces y…

—Chicos algo le pasa a Loni— dijo Lane llamando la atención a todos sus hermanos. Loni estaba sentado en una silla apoyándose en la mesa con la boca abierta y se le caía un poco de saliva.

—¡Oh, por dios! Tanta exposición a la droga provocó daño cerebral en lo que quedaba del cerebro de Loni— concluyó Levi al ver en su hermano en esa condición.

—¿Droga? ¿De qué droga están…?

—Al laboratorio— corrieron todos al segundo piso a la habitación de Levi y León, procedieron a amarrar a Linka a una silla con una soga.

—¡Pero qué están haciendo! — gritó enojada Linka en tal situación. En donde en un momento apareció Levi algo serio y estaba apuntó de entregar un discurso a su hermana malvada.

—Lo siento Linka, pero tu maldad no puede seguir creciendo. Por lo que nos has llevado a realizar un tabú. Un tabú prohibido en hacer a hombres y a mujeres. Algo tan siniestro que está escondido en lo más profundo de mis temores, pero a veces debemos romper las normas para solucionar los errores, en especial si son para las personas que amamos. Por lo que estaremos en contra de la conciencia y todo sentido de la decencia que quiere implantar nuestra sociedad. Por lo que realizáremos una de las peores acciones. Algo que rompe cien por ciento todo lo concretado en los derechos humanos. La sociedad declarará esto como el peor crimen de la humanidad.

—¡¿Me van a violar?! — Fue lo único que pudo concluir Linka de todo la situación.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Gracias al cielo— respondió aliviada.

—Solo pondremos millones de kilos watts por tu corteza cerebral.

Tomó varios segundos para Linka procesar lo que había dicho su hermano genio— No sé si sentirme relajada o preocupada— miró directamente sobre su cabeza donde había un bowl de acero que estaba rojo por la cantidad de electricidad que pasaba. — Bien ya sé cómo sentirme. ¡ESTÁN LOCOS! ¡Sáquenme de esta silla eléctrica!

—No podemos, solo queremos lo mejor para ti. — dijeron todos sus hermanos y se retiraron de la habitación llorando por lo que tenía que pasar Linka.

—Todo esto es tonto, ya verán cuando coloque mis manos sobre ustedes. A veces creo que mis hermanos son muy estúpidos— Linka tomó un gran respiro para calmarse— Veamos tengo que salir. Vamos, Linka has leído cientos de cómics de Ace Savvy donde escapa de una trampa. ¡Vamos! Vamos!— Linka trató de pensar en algo para escapar de la silla eléctrica de Levi. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo— ¡Ya sé qué hacer. Oye Levi me puedes traer un vaso de agua.

—No veo la razón de porqué debería ir a buscar uno.

—¿Y tienes una razón para no buscar uno?

—Buen punto, iré a buscar algo— Levi se acercó a la puerta para pedir a algunos de sus hermanos que buscaran un vaso. Él no quería dejar ningún minuto a Linka sola. Linka aprovechó los pocos segundos de analizar otras cosas, donde Linka notó que su silla no estaba clavada al piso, por lo que es otra herramienta para escapar. Finalmente, observó todas las cosas que tenía la habitación de sus hermanos más pequeños y ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

—Toma Linka— Levi acercó el vaso de agua debido que Linka no podía agarrar el vaso ya que estaba atada a la silla.

Linka tomó unos sorbos, pero no tragó el agua, sino que lo lanzó al recipiente metálico sobre su cabeza, lo cual provocó una gran sobrecarga al haber tenido contacto con el agua. Levi estar distraído por las chispas que salían de la máquina, Linka fue directamente donde estaban los químicos de su hermano y se lanzó sin pensar. Porque Linka sabía que los compuestos de Levi más cualquier cosa equivale a una explosión segura. La explosión envió a Linka al otro lado de la habitación, donde estaba la cuna de León. Todo salió como Linka lo había planeado ya que la explosión destruyó la silla.

Levi al acercarse a la cuna para ver el estado de su hermana. Pero en un momento surgió una criatura. Una criatura que todos los hermanos Louds temían, una criatura que es controlada por la furia absoluta. Su hermana Linka enojada— ¡LINKA ESCAPÓ! — dijo Levi y se acercó a una pared con tres botones rojos. El primero decía "En caso de incendios presione el botón" el segundo botón "En caso de liberación de gas tóxico presione el botón" y el tercero "En caso de hermana enojada, presione el botón" Levi presionó tal botón y se activaron sirenas y alarmas por todas la casa.

Levi fue huyendo al primer piso donde se encontró con el resto de sus hermanos y Loki preguntó— ¿Qué rayos pasó Levi?

—Linka escapó

—¡Oh, no! Dinos que no hiciste nada que la enojara.

—Después de conectarla a la silla. Nada más.

—¡Mi cabello se quemó!— se oyó un grito en el segundo piso.

—Y quizás que se le quemó un poquito el cabello.

—Chicos— apareció Linka cegada por la furia.

—¡Ahí esta Linka! ¡Corran!— Todos los hermanos huyeron hacia la cocina para escapar la ira de su hermana. Donde aún Loni estaba como lo habían dejado. Trataron de salir por la puerta de la cocina, pero la manilla se cayó al tocarlo.

—Chicos— todos los hermanos vieron a su hermana enfurecida y estaban temblando de miedo— puedo perdonar que me ataquen por sorpresa, existe la posibilidad de perdón por atarme a esa silla. Pero quemarme el cabello. Eso no tiene perdón— Ella mostro que la punta de su mechón que estaba chamuscado. Cada hermano estaba viendo lo que habían temido desde que descubrieron que Linka era malvada. Cada hermano ya había aceptado su destino. Excepto uno, que había dominado el arte de culpar a otros.

—¡Le quemaste el cabello de Linka, Levi! ¡¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?!— dijo Lexx empujando a Levi, para tratar de salvarse de la ira de Linka.

—Estaba tratando de salvar a nuestra hermana, después de que estos subdesarrollados maleducaran a nuestra hermana.

—Disculpa— dijo Lynn— Estás diciendo que todo esto es nuestra culpa.

—¿De quién más sería?

—Yo digo que la culpa es de Lars.

—¿Qué? — respondió el niño oscuro de la familia.

—Vamos, de todos nosotros quién es el mejor candidato para llenar de oscuridad su corazón.

—Ya les dije que oscuridad no es lo mismo que maldad. Además, la persona que más pudo influirla es Loki.

—¿Qué?— fue lo único que respondió el mayor.

—Eres el mayor. Tú tienes la mayor influencia en ella.

—Por favor, si ese fuera el caso la culpa sería de Lynn.

—Si… espera ¿yo?

—Si yo eduqué a Loni, Loni a Luke, Luke a Lane, Lane te educó. El único que educó mal a Linka fuiste tú. Como pueden ver yo hice un gran trabajo con que Loni está sano y salvo.— todos miraron a Loni que aún estaba en su condición de daño cerebral.

—Chicos no se están olvidando de Luke— llamó la atención el payaso de la familia.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—El rock afecta a las personas. Mata a las plantas. Seguramente tú creaste esta versión de Linka.

—Por favor en ese caso tus chistes malos son la crearon.

—Wada Baba lobo gaga Popo.

—Lo que León dijo fue que la persona que afectó a nuestra hermana en ser un animal es la persona que más trae animales en esta casa— tradujo Lane a su hermano bebé ya que poseía la habilidad de traducirlo.

—¿Yo?— respondió Leif a la defensiva— Puedes que tú seas el problema.

—¿Gah?

—Como un bebé puede afectar a Linka— preguntó Loki— Los bebés son inocentes.

—Y no que los inocentes son los peores— todos pensaron en esa afirmación y miraron feo al bebé.

—Esperen un segundo— notó algo importante Lynn— Lexx comenzó esto y ya saben lo que dicen el que lo preguntó, lo hizo.

—Por favor. Yo a diferencia de ustedes tengo clase. Así que yo sería la menor influencia para Linka.

—Quizás, pero fuiste el primero en negarlo. El que primero lo huele, debajo lo tiene — Ya todos se estaban mirando feo y como costumbre todo desacuerdo entre hermanos termina con una gran pelea. Así que todos comenzaron a pelear creando una gran cortina de humo.

Mientras Linka los observó toda confundida ya que no entendía porque estaban peleando. Tomó un gran respiro y comenzó a hablar a la cámara— Saben a veces me encantaría entender de cómo piensan los niños para así encontrar una solución y… Esperen un segundo— Linka se detuvo al notar algo importante. — ¿Por qué desperdicio mi tiempo hablando con ustedes? Cuando debería estar golpeando a estos tontos por quemar mi cabello— y así Linka se unió a la pelea por motivos personales. La pelea consistio de golpes y patadas, codazos y rodillazos, mordiscos y hasta tirar el cabello. La pelea parecía no tener fin y aparentemente nada, ni nadie sería capaz de detener tal pelea hasta que...

Sonó una alarma de cocina que se usaba para indicar que algo estaba listo.

—Muy bien ya pasó el tiempo. — dijo Loni estirando sus brazos como si recién si se hubiera despertado de una siesta— hola Chicos, no los vi llegar.

—¿Loni?... ¡Estas bien! — dijeron todos sus hermanos y fueron a abrazarlo dejando a Linka sola y confundida.

—Espera un segundo — dijo Levi— hay que ver si está bien. Loni ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento confundido— rascándose la cabeza

—¡Loni funciona a su máxima capacidad!

—¡Loni está bien! — gritaron de alegría el resto de sus hermanos

—Claro que lo estoy ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Por ese monstruo —dijo Lexx apuntando a Linka.

Loni trató de ver al monstruo que sus hermanos les indicaban— No veo a ningún monstruo ¿Acaso está detrás de Linka?

—Linka es el monstruo— gritó Lexx

—Ella te ha estado manipulando para fabricar drogas y planeaba contaminar a esta familia con sus maldades.

—Pero ¿De qué están hablando? — respondió Linka enojada

—No nos engañas sabemos lo que tú y Loni han estado cocinando.

—¡Oh, casi me olvido! — dijo Loni preocupado y fue directamente al horno

—No Loni, no saques esas drogas… ¿Galletas? —Loni había sacado del horno una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas— Pero ¿Dónde está la droga?

—¿Dé que droga están hablando?

—Ya sabes lo que me refiero Zorra Albina— dijo Lexx a su hermana mayor

Linka se sintió algo adolorida, ya que usaron la palabra zorra contra ella—¿Me llamaste la palabra con Z?— respondió enojadamente Linka con un tono de amargura y tristeza ya que usaron la palabra zorra con ella.

—No te hagas la tonta. Estás en las noticias— todos fueron al televisor para ver el noticiero donde vieron el reportaje de Zorra Albina.

—Reportaje de última minuto. La traficante conocida como Zorra Albina ha sido capturada gracias a una llamada anónima indicando que realizaría un intercambio en los spa de Royal Woods. Gracias fuente anónima. Gracias a usted Royal Woods puede dormir tranquilo.

Todos los hermanos no podían creer lo que había pasado. Ellos se habían equivocado— ¿O sea que tú no eres Zorra Albina?

—¿Tú qué crees?— molesta estaba Linka con los brazos cruzados.

—O sea ¿Qué tú no planeas traficar drogas?

—¿O hacer qué esta familia entre el negocio del crimen?

—Claro que no— se rió Linka de las estupideces de sus hermanos.

—¿O sea, que tú no eres la reencarnación del mal?

—Si hacer galletas me hace malvada. Entonces sí.

—Pero si no hay drogas porque Loni parecía tener daño cerebral.

Loni habló— Linka dijo que no teníamos que hacer nada por veinte minutos y eso hice por veinte minutos. Ni siquiera respire— Todos se quedaron atónitos con lo que había dicho Loni.

—¿Aguantaste la respiración por veinte minutos? — cuestionó Levi— ¿Pero cómo?

—Tonto Levi, solo no tienes que respirar, eso es todo— Nadie sabía que responder a tal comentario de Loni.

—¿Pero qué hay de la evidencia? — preguntó Lane.

—¿Qué evidencia si se puede saber? — preguntó Linka y todos los hermanos empezaron a preguntar sobre todos los sucesos que habían pasado en la casa.

—El hecho de dar dulces a un bebé

—No darle galletas a Charles

—Preferir chocolate que una manzana

—El juego de Monopoly no parabas de caer en la cárcel y robar.

—En el videojuego disparabas a las personas y a ningún monstruo.

—No quieres jugar a ningún deporte

—Y apoyaste a la rata sucia en el programa infantil.

—De acuerdo. Primero lo primero. Bueno es malo dar dulces a los bebés. Pero eso si le das dulces todos los días.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? — preguntó Loki.

—Se lo pregunte a mamá, después de todo, trabaja en la oficina del dentista. Se lo pregunte cuando Loki me dijo que no es malo dar dulces a los bebés.

—¿Le preguntaste a mamá?

—Claro, de niña preguntaba todo a mamá, en especial las cosas que ustedes me decían.

—De acuerdo y que tal de las otras cosas que has estado haciendo.

—¿Por qué preferiste un chocolate ante una manzana? — preguntó Lane.

—En serio me estás haciendo esa pregunta. Ustedes deberían saber que prefiero comer chocolate sobre todas las cosas. Pero en este caso usé la barra de chocolate para hacer las chispas de chocolate que tenían las galletas.

—¿Qué tal el juego de Monopoly? — hablaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

—Eso no dice nada, solo tenía mala suerte que caía en todos esos espacios.

—¿Pero qué pasó cuando Loni se fue llorando con el suéter? – preguntó Luke.

—Loni quería ponerse un suéter que le quedara bien al hacer galletas, pero cuando le pase mi delantal rosa. Dijo que el rojo no iba con el rosa y se fue a cambiar.

—Y que tal en el videojuego disparabas a las personas y no a los monstruos— alegó Lane.

—Lo sé, ese es el punto del juego. Disparar a los sospechosos.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no le disparaste a los monstruos?

—Se lo demostraré.

Linka jugo una ronda del juego y los objetivos de Linka fueron los mismos. Casi no disparo a los monstruos y casi solo le disparó a las personas.

—Acaso estas ciega volviste a hacer lo mismo— expresó Luke

—Miren la pantalla— y aparecía el letrero "Jugador Linka puntuación perfecta"

—¿Pero qué? — manifestaron todos los hermanos ya que nada tenía sentido.

—Hay que disparar a las criaturas malas. Pero no todos los monstruos eran malos, como tampoco todas las personas son buenas— explicó Linka— Pongamos la repetición.

La primera escena salía un monstruo levantando un auto por adelante y un ciudadano cubriéndose con un neumático—Ese monstruo no está atacando. Sólo está ayudando a ese sujeto a cambiar un neumático. No hay de nada malo en ayudar.

Linka adelanto a otro parte del jugo donde ella disparó— Bien chicos ¿Qué ven aquí?

—Un monstruo gigante. Y por lo que parece que la gente está asustada— respondió Lynn.

—Sí eso parece a simple vista, pero si se fijan en suelo donde está el monstruo, hay un sombrero con dinero— Nadie entendía que significaba eso— No está aterrorizando a nadie. Está bailando break dance y la gente está sorprendida de todos esos movimientos locos.

—Este juego es imposible de jugar.

—¡Lo sé! eso lo hace genial— expresó Linka —adelantó a diferentes partes. Donde cada parte donde disparó a personas y no a los monstruos.

—Espera un segundo ¿Qué tal de la niña pequeña, por qué le disparaste? — Vieron el escenario estaba oscuro y había una niña de cuatro años con libros.

—Pregúntense ¿Qué hace una niña pequeña en esas horas de la noche con libros de física cuántica? Sea lo que tramé no debe ser bueno— Todos miraron fijamente los libros y era cierto eran libros de física cuántica.

Levi comenzó a expresar lo que sentía—Eso es una de explicaciones más estúpidas que he escuchado. Yo también he traído esas clases de libros.

—¿Y dime qué fue lo que pasó cuando trajiste ese tipo de libros?

Todos comenzaron a recordar tal incidente.

* * *

Salían unos tentáculos gigantes del baño, específicamente en el escusado. Y todos los niños estaban combatiendo a tal criatura con cualquier cosa que tenían a mano.

—¡¿Que rayos hiciste en ese baño Levi?!— gritó Linka

—¡¿O mejor dicho que rayos comiste?!— preguntó Loni.

* * *

—Bien entiendo eso, pero ¿Por qué no quisiste jugar a ningún tipo de deporte?

—Volviendo al tema de conocerme. Deberías saber que no me gustan los deportes. Segundo está lloviendo afuera y por ningún motivo jugaré adentro donde algo se pueda romper. Y por último, no me gusta practicar deportes.

—Y que sucedió en las caricaturas sobre la sucia rata.

—Pero si estuviste allí. La rata fue acusada falsamente. Alguien trató de incriminarlo.

Levi y León se miraron y estaban confundido, ya que ninguno vio el programa, ellos estuvieron ocupados viendo que hacia— ¿Qué cosa?

— Pero sí estuvieron allí. Al final el zorro engañó a todos, para que pensaran que fue la rata. De eso trató el episodio. Mostrando la lección de que no puedes juzgar a las personas sin tener todos los hechos. Tal como ustedes lo están haciendo ahora— todos los hermanos no pudieron sentirse más avergonzados. Por casi toda la tarde ellos querían enseñarles lecciones de vida a Linka y fue lo opuesto lo que ocurrió.

—Espera aún no respondes una cosa ¿Que fue sobre no darle la galleta a Charles? — mencionó Lexx.

—Hola, son galletas de exploradoras. Contiene chocolate, lo cual es prácticamente veneno para los perros

—¿Y sobre el nombre de las drogas Polvo Blanco, Cristales puros y Polvo de fuego? ¿También que tenía que entregarlos a los saunas?

—Te das cuenta de que Loni iba a usar un horno y cocinar galletas. Lo cual para Loni es complicado seguir instrucciones de cocina. Además, Loni no nombraba los ingredientes como corresponde, él le cambia los nombres. Así que tuve que hablar en Loni para que me entendiera. En resumen, polvo blanco era la harina, cristales puros era el azúcar, polvo de fuego era el polvo de hornear y por último el sauna era el horno.

—Entonces ¿No vas a volverte una oficial de tránsito?

—¿O una presentadora de programa de niños que nos distrae del olvido?

—¿O disecar ranas?

Linka solo se rio por lo que decían sus hermanos—Claro que no ¿De dónde sacaron esas ideas tan tontas?

—Pensamos que nuestros hermanos mayores te maleducaron, lo cual te llevaría a un camino de autodestrucción.

—Claro que nunca me maleducaron. Claro, a veces me enseñaron cosas malas, pero también me enseñaron cosas buenas. Como la vez quería teñirme el cabello porque me sentía diferente, pero ustedes me dijeron que tenía que aceptarme. O la vez que no quería hablar de mis problemas. También hubo muchas situaciones donde ustedes me ayudaron y pude superar mis problemas gracias a sus consejos. Ustedes son los mejores hermanos mayores y menores que una chica podría tener.

— ¡Aww! — y todos comenzaron a Linka.

—Chicos— Llamó la atención Loni— Se están enfriando las galletas.

—Bien ¿quién quiere galletas? — gritó Linka.

—Nosotros— así todos fueron a comer las galletas, incluso las mascotas. Pero no le dieron a Charles ya que eran veneno por tener chispas de chocolate.

—No te preocupes Charles. También hice galletas sin chocolates para ti— Los ojos de Charles miraban a las galletas de Linka. Y todos los integrantes disfrutaban de las galletas que habían hecho Loni y Linka, su hermana que no era la reencarnación del mal.

Mientras que comían las galletas aun había una pregunta que no se había respondido, pero no era de ninguno de los hermanos, sino en este caso era de Linka— Pero chicos, viendo en retroperspectiva ¿Por qué pensaron que yo sería mala?

—Por lo que le hiciste

—¿Fue por irme de la escuela sola? ¡Por favor! Pueden dejar de ser tan ridículos en sobreprotegerme.

—No fue eso. La verdad es que Lars y yo fuimos a ver ese tal Eric y bueno... — Lynn sacó su teléfono y mostró la foto específica de Eric.

—¡Oh, por dios! ¿Lynn acaso tú hiciste eso?

—No, lo juro que así lo encontramos. Y cuando dijimos que éramos tus hermanos entró en pánico diciendo "No me acercaré a ella" y como dijiste que lo habías golpeado pensamos que tú hiciste eso.

—Bueno yo no fui. Lo único que hice fue usar un poco de spray de pimienta, luego lo golpeé y usé la tapa de un contenedor de basura y luego lo pateé. Eso fue todo y no fue para dejarlo de esa manera.

—Pero si no fuiste tú, entonces ¿Quién fue?

—No lo sé. Quizás alguien nos vio y le dio una lección, pero la verdad que no lo sé.

* * *

Al día siguiente. Linka tuvo una mañana normal. Ya que sus hermanos habían terminado la fase de entrometidos al extremo, pero Linka no podía evitar en pensar la paliza de Eric. Incluso habló del tema con su mejor amiga cuando llegaron a la escuela —En serio Clydia mira como quedó— dijo Linka mostrando la foto que copió del teléfono de Lynn.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y estás segura de que no fue ninguno de tus hermanos?

—Estoy bastante segura. Quizás peleamos todo el tiempo, pero no creo que ninguno sería capaz de dejar a alguien así.

—No lo sé. Quizás lo sean.

—¡Ya te dije que ninguno de ellos fue! — respondió Linka, ya que no le gustaba cuando hablaban mal de sus hermanos. Ella era la única que lo podía hacer.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero que ustedes se protegen mucho y serían capaces de hacer eso a una persona.

—¿Piensas que yo sería capaz de hacer eso?

—No lo sé. Si alguien golpeara a unos de tus hermanos menores ¿Qué harías?

—Mmmm, quizás lo golpearía tan fuerte que lo sentirán hasta su próxima vida y… Ohh

—Lo ves, ustedes salen de control para proteger algo que quieren. Cuando una persona que amas está en problemas, lo único que quieres que esa persona pague sus crímenes. O quizás alguien vio que un niño golpeó a una niña y le dio una paliza. Y si me lo preguntas. Se lo tenía merecido, solo mírate en el ojo— mostró a Linka a través de un espejo el ojo que aún tenia morado por la culpa de Eric.

—Pero aun así. No explica quién lo hizo.

—Quizás tengas a un admirador secreto o un ángel guardián que sabe patear traseros. — ambas chicas se rieron y luego de disfrutar la risa. Clydia observó que Linka llevaba varios paraguas en sus manos.

—Por cierto Linka ¿Por qué traes tres paraguas?— preguntó Clydia a su amiga que llevaba tres paraguas.

—Uno es para dejarlo en mi casillero, otro es en caso de que llueva hoy.

—¿Y el tercero?

—Es de Ron Ian.

—Ron Ian ¿El mismo que te bajo la falda?

—Sip, él me pasó este paraguas ayer.

—¿Y cómo se fue él?

—Me dijo que su hermana le había puesto un paraguas extra en su mochila. Y me pasó esté para que yo me fuera.

—Que considerado. ¿Entonces lo vas a disculpar? Porque lo qué te hizo fue horrible.

—Lo sé, empecé a creer que en verdad que fue un accidente y hablé sobre eso con Loki y me dijo que lo perdonara.

—Ahh, Loki tan amable— dijo Clydia imaginándose a Loki proponiendo matrimonio a ella.

—¿Estás fantaseando con mi hermano otra vez?

—Claro que no mi querida dama de honor— decía Clydia a Linka y ella se quedó sin palabras con ese último comentario. Luego Linka vio a Ron al final del pasillo junto con unos de sus compañeros de clases, Jordan —Bien mientras fantaseas con mi hermano iré a devolver este paraguas.

—Achuu— estornudo Ron.

—Vaya pescaste un resfriado— contestó Jordan que estaba caminando al lado de Ron.

—Si, ayer no tuve mi paraguas después del castigo. Así que fui a casa todo empapado. Mi Papá y mi hermana se enojaron porque perdí el paraguas que me habían pasado.

—Qué mala suerte.

—Ni me lo digas.

Linka se quedó de pie sin poder moverse al enterarse que Ron había ido a su casa, pero sin paraguas— No puede ser.

* * *

Pasaron varias clases en el día, pero Linka tenía una cosa en mente. Ron le había pasado su único paraguas ¿por qué hizo algo tan estúpido? Pero en la última clase del día ella tenía que hacer la pregunta ya que tendría que esperar al otro día por respuestas. A provecho un momento donde el maestro Johnson no la estaba viendo.

—Oye Ron ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Si… dime— respondió donde apenas se escuchaba su voz.

—Bueno no es fácil preguntarte, es decir, es fácil, pero me complica preguntarte, es que estoy confundida y cuando estoy confundida empiezo a desviarme del tema y… empecé a desviarme del tema. — Linka agitó su cabeza al darse cuenta que se había desviado— Oye acaso tú… —Linka vio a Ron caer de su silla en cámara lenta, después de que todos notaron que se había caído. Todos los niños comenzaron a reír ya que era normal para niños de esa edad, pero Linka no se rio por eso.

—¿Estás bien Ron? — él no se movió ¿Ron? — Linka se acercó rápidamente y vio que se había desmallado —¡Ron despierta! ¿Me escuchas? — Linka le toco la frente — Está hirviendo. ¡Maestro Johnson Ron tiene fiebre! — El maestro se levantó rápidamente y vio a Ron, tocó su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre

—No se alarmen niños lo llevaré a la enfermería— todos los niños comenzaron a hablar entre si por lo que había ocurrido.

 _Todo esto es mi culpa_ pensó Linka.

* * *

Cuando terminó la clase todos los niños se fueron directamente a sus casas, pero Linka quería preguntar al maestro sobre la situación de Ron.

—Maestro ¿Cómo está Ron?

—Está bien. Solo tiene algo de fiebre. No es para alarmarse, pero no te preocupes ya contactamos a su padre para que lo viniera a buscar.

—¿Entonces su padre vendrá por él?

—No exactamente. Su padre trabaja en el hospital y dijo que no podía salir, pero iba a llamar a alguien que lo fuera a buscar.

—Ya veo— Dijo algo desilusionada Linka.

—No te preocupes Linka. No le pasará nada. No es que fuera tu culpa— Pero Linka se sintió peor, ya que era toda su culpa.

* * *

Linka estaba en el salón de castigos, pero no podía evitar en pensar en Ron por todo lo ocurrido. Lo principalmente que pensaba de porque actúa tan amable si él tenía mucha tendencias de ser un bravucón.

Ella miró directamente a los otros niños en el salón y se fijó directamente en Gary y Biff. Los niños que Ron había golpeado al inicio de la semana y se acercó a ellos— ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! Quiero hablar con ustedes—dijo Linka algo seria, ya que ellos eran cien por ciento bravucones algo que Linka siempre odio.

—Vaya mira que tenemos aquí.

—Quieres que dejemos de molestar a tu hermanito, Lars— dijo Biff— bueno eso se puede arreglar con un beso.

—¡EWW! ¡Qué repugnante! No quiero hablar de… Esperen, ¡Ustedes están molestando a uno de mis hermanos!

—Nada— dijo Gary cubriendo la boca de Biff— él no dijo nada.

—Díganme la verdad.

—¿Y por qué tendríamos que hacer eso?

—Ustedes deberían saber que tengo diez hermanos.

—Si sabemos, Linka Loud la única niña de once hijos. Pero eso no cambia el hecho que seas una debilucha.

—Quizás no sea fuerte como mis hermanos, pero tengo esto— dijo Linka apuntando a su ojo morado.

—¿Y crees que eso muestra que eres ruda? Lo único que muestra eso es que eres una debilucha.

—Sí, pero lo puedo convertir en un arma.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

—Fácil ninguno de mis hermanos saben cómo obtuve este ojo morado y me están preguntando mucho. Y si de repente me comportara así— Linka tomó una gran respiro, se arregló un poco su cabello y colocó unos ojos de perritos— Hermanos, me enteré que unos niños están molestando a Lars y bueno -snif- trate de hablar con ellos y ellos -snif- ellos... me golpearon en el ojo.

—No te atreverías.

—Puedo que sí, puede que no. Pero si yo tomara la dedición de hacerlo, imaginen lo que mis diez hermanos querrán hacer con ustedes. Sé que ustedes no son bueno para las matemáticas, pero sé que diez es mucho mayor que dos— Linka sacó su teléfono y mostró la foto de Eric a los dos bravucones— Y esto le pasó al último muchacho que me molesto— Linka mintió sobre el hecho de quien lo había hecho, ya que en verdad no lo sabía, pero dijo que sus hermanos lo hicieron para provocarles miedo y parece que estaba funcionando

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver el estado del muchacho y no tenían opción de que podía hacer—¿Qué quieres?

—Primero dejen de molestar a Lars, puede que no quiera acusarlos, pero yo no tengo problemas. Y además quiero que me digan porque Ron los golpeó— Sin poner oposición ambos muchachos explicaron que Ron los golpeo cuando ellos estaban hablando de molestar a otros niños. Ellos no recordaban específicamente a quien quería golpear el momento, pero lo importante es que ellos querían golpear a alguien, pero Ron se interpuso en su camino.

Al final de la detención Linka había aprendido todo lo que quería saber y no sabía cómo responder a tal descubrimiento.

—Así que lo hizo porque estaba defendiendo a una niños y no porque ustedes lo estaban molestando.

Gary y Biff solo asentaron con la cabeza

—Vaya Acusé a Ron de ser un bravucón todo este tiempo y no conocí todos los hechos. Creo que soy igual que mis hermanos, sacamos conclusiones muy rápido.

—Me preguntó sí…— miró al final del pasillo en donde estaba la enfermería de la escuela.

* * *

En la enfermería de la escuela Ron aún estaba en la cama, descansando y con mucha fiebre. Linka entró a la enfermería ya que quería hablar con el niño moreno, pero estaba durmiendo.

—Hola, seguramente estarás preguntando qué hago aquí. La verdad es que también me preguntó lo mismo. Mira me entere que me pasaste tu único paraguas y quería saber porque.

Ron estaba dormido, por lo que Linka no tuvo alguna repuesta de él.

—Sé que es tonto lo que estoy haciendo. Es como si estuviera platicando a un cadáver. No es porque vas a morir o algo por el estilo.— Ron no respondió nada— No me mires así. En fin de todas actúas como un bravucón. Oh sí, creo ese argumento no me sirve ya. Sí, me entere que golpeaste a Biff y a Gary porque iban a golpear a alguien. Creo que saqué conclusiones muy rápidamente. Me comporte igual que mis hermanos. No lo conoces, pero exageran mucho cuando descubren algo. La verdad es que siempre hacen eso, pero me alegra a la vez.

—Quizás debería dejar de hablar sobre ellos. Pero al fin a cabos. La única razón que vine fue para buscar respuestas sobre las cosas que haces. Pero no esperaba que estuvieras dormido y no tocaré a una persona enferma— manifestó Linka al dormido de Ron. Ella nunca le había gustado estar cerca de la gente enferma, por lo general los Louds evitaban a la gente resfriada, sin importar quien fuese — Creo que he estado mucho tiempo aquí buscando respuestas de un niño dormido, que hace uno preguntar que rayos sigo aquí. Bueno la verdad es que esperaba alguna señal del universo que respondiera, que tonta verdad.

De repente entra una ráfaga de viento— deberían cerrar esta ventana, es decir hay un niño inconsciente aquí, no es verdad. Y aún estoy hablando sola— Linka miró al cielo y había una gran nube que cubría al todo poderoso sol y en una brecha se libera un rayo de sol que apunta a la habitación que Linka estaba. Específicamente en la cama donde estaba Ron.

—Acaso el universo que Ron es la respuesta de algo, por favor universo acaso no puedes ser más específico, es decir que me quieres decir. Puede estar apuntando a él u otra cosa. Linka observó que había una luz apuntando hacia la mochila de Ron que estaba en una silla al frente de su cama. La luz era el reflejo de los rayos del sol que reflejaban a través del reloj que tenía Ron.

—¿Su mochila? ¿Qué puede significar? Acaso no puedes mandar un mensaje de texto o algo así— el teléfono de Linka comenzó a sonar, lo cual la asustó. Tomó el teléfono y contestó sin mirar.

—Hola Linka— le habló una voz a través de su teléfono móvil— ¿Me escuchas?

—¿Universo? — dijo asustada Linka.

—¿Universo? ¿Pero de qué hablas? Soy yo Loki. Oye, estoy cerca de tu escuela y recordé que estás en detención ¿quieres que te pase a buscar? ¿O ya te fuiste?

—No aún estoy en la escuela, pero acaso no tienes una cita con tu novia.

—Si la tuve, pero se fue. Dijo que recibió una llamada sobre su hermano que se enfermó y salió corriendo de la cita.

—Ah bueno, claro si puedes ven a buscarme.

—Bien llegare como en cinco minutos.

—Eso me asusto pensé que una divinidad me había hablado. Ahora volviendo al tema que clases de señal es esto es decir es una mochila como cualquier otra— Linka dejó la mochila en el asiento y se cayó de la silla dejando caer todo lo que tenía adentro.

—Rayos. Tengo que ordenar esto— decía Linka mientras que recogía todo las cosas de Ron hasta que encontró un objeto, la cual la sorprendió. Era parte de un broche naranja, pero no cualquier broche.

—¿Acaso es mi broche? — Linka revisó su mochila para buscar la otra mitad de su broche.

—Es el mismo. Pero si lo perdí en el callejón donde me golpeó Eric, acaso tú.

—¿Por qué lo golpeaste de esa manera? — Linka recordó las palabras de su amiga "Cuando una personas que amas está en problemas, lo único que quieres que esa persona pague sus crímenes".

—Pero es imposible. Apenas nos conocemos, lo único que sé de ti fue por la predicción de Lars.— Linka comenzó a recordar tal predicción.

"La persona que conocerás está en una pelea puede ser alguien que protegerá tus cosechas, te protegerá de las torrenciales más grande y te protegerá de las plagas más terribles o la encarnación de lo que más odias"

—Tú me protegiste de Eric dos veces, eso sería mis cosechas. Me entregaste tu paraguas para protegerme de la lluvia o sea los torrenciales y evitaste que me enfermera o sea me protegiste de una plaga.

—O sea que la razón.— Linka comenzó a recordar cada acción de Ron en los pocos días que lo conocía.

Lo de golpear a los bravucones.

De ayudarla con Eric.

El cambio de imagen.

Comportarse en el juego de quemadas.

La paliza de Eric.

Y el paraguas.

—¿Lo hiciste por mí?— dijo Linka sonrojando y sintió una sensación desconocida para ella. Fue una sensación agridulce y extraña al enterarse que se había cambiado el concepto del tipo de persona que era, enterándose que se había equivocado todo sobre Ron. Apenas eran amigo, pero se comportó de manera inusual de manera inesperada. Ella tenía un poco de miedo, ya que jamás planeo que sintiera algo así.

Linka sintió duda con lo que sentía, pero acciones de Ron eran claras y faciles de entender, como el calor que brinda el sol. Linka miró a la cara de Ron y todo concepto había cambiado, de un bravucón había cambiado un caballero.

Linka se lanzó por impulso y abrazó a Ron— Gracias por todo— dijo ella abrazando al niño inconsciente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Linka se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Dar un beso a una persona inconsciente, prácticamente dar un beso en contra de su voluntad— ¡Lo siento! no sé porque hice eso— decía Linka mientras que cada parte de su cara se volvía de color rojo de vergüenza.

Será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar ¿Verdad?— Esperó unos segundos— Y aún sigo hablando sola— y con eso Linka se fue de la habitación, mientras que la cara de Ron soltó una sonrisa.

* * *

—Que acabó de hacer. Bese a un niño inconsciente. Yo no suelo hacer esas cosas. Bueno excepto con mis hermanos menores, pero está bien hacerlo con ellos ¿Verdad? Es decir, no es que signifique algo o sea para recordar ¿Verdad? No es que sea el primer niño que haya besado. Pero si no cuento a mis hermanos… entonces. ¡Ay no! acabo de dar mi primer beso a un niño inconsciente y ni siquiera sabe que lo bese. Prácticamente me aproveche de él. Oh no, que voy a hacer ahora y si…— seguía hablando Linka con ella misma hasta que se oyó un gritó.

—No corra por los pasillos.

—¡Usted no me dice que tengo que hacer!— dijo una chica morena corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Linka. Ella siguió de largo en la dirección donde estaba Ron.

Linka quedó pensativa por lo que ocurrió, pero después de unos segundos siguió su camino.

Al llegar a las puertas de la escuela miró hacia afuera y encontró un paisaje hermoso. Todo el cielo estaba pintado de color naranja, su color favorito. Además tenía un ambiente romántico.

 _Estoy pensando en cosas románticas. ¿Qué me está pasando?_ , pensaba Linka.

—Oye niña bonita— gritó una voz, la cual Linka giró para ver si era directamente de adentro la fuente de la voz, pero no vio a nadie— estoy aquí — Linka miró a la calle y era su hermano Loki la persona que la había llamado.

—Loki ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué hago aquí? —decía Loki arqueando su ceja— Hola, recuerdas que te llame.

—Cierto, lo siento, lo olvidé.

—¿Lo olvidaste? Fue literalmente hace cinco minutos atrás.

—Lo siento, tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

—No te estarás juntando mucho con Loni— dijo Loki.

—Ni loca. He visto lo estúpido que hace Loni a su compañero de habitación.— bromeó Linka.

—Niña tonta— atacó Loki con unas cosquillas a Linka.

—No me hagas eso, sabes que soy muy cosquillosa— decía Linka conteniendo su risa mientras que su hermano acercaba su mano.

—Está bien.

—Vaya Loki, desde que tienes a tu novia secreta has estado sonriendo mucho.

—Lo sé— dijo con una mirada de enamorado hacia el cielo— y tú ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

—¿De qué hablas? yo siempre sonrió.

—Sí, pero pareces… feliz.

 _¿Será por él?,_ pensaba Linka _—_ quizás estoy feliz que mi hermano me vino a buscar.

—Sí, yo género felicidad.

—Oye y que le pasó a tu novia.

—Estábamos a la mitad de nuestra cita y recibió una llamada de su padre para que fuera a buscar a su hermano que se había desmallado.

—Hermano desmallado. No será que… Oye Loki no será que su hermano estudia aquí.

—¡Nah! lo dudó.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Ella subió en su camioneta y tomó la ruta que le llevaba a la carretera. Si quería llegar a esta escuela no habría ido por ese camino.

—¡Oh! entonces no era la muchacha que vi en los pasillos.

—Bien vámonos.

—Vamos— ambos se subieron al auto.— que extrañó, se fue a la carretera ¿Acaso hay alguna escuela privada por allí?

* * *

—Tontas carreteras, con sus tontas salidas. Como quieren que llegue a esta escuela si colocan una carretera por donde voy— decía Bebe corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela.— aquí está la enfermería.— Abrió la puerta desesperadamente y vio a su hermanito durmiendo en la cama. — Ronnie despierta— Se acercó a su hermanos y comenzó a moverlo de la manera mas brusca posible con sus brazos.

—Oiga no puede hacer eso.

—¡Cállese! Estoy aquí para llevármelo.

—No me refiero a eso. Es que usted no debería estar estrangulando a ese niño.

—¿Estrangulando?— Bebe miró y notó que en verdad estaba ahorcando a su hermano.— Lo siento Ronnie. Gracias al cielo que estas bien— comenzó a darle muchos besos a sus hermano.

—No hay problema, sólo trata de no hacerlo tan seguido.

—No prometo nada— miró para hablar con la enfermera— Disculpé por haberla gritado.

—No se preocupe. Aunque no lo crea llega muchos hermanos que gritan al ver sus hermanos.

—De todas maneras— bajó la cabeza haciendo una especie de reverencia— gracias por cuidar a mi hermano.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Bien, vamos Ronnie— Ambos Santiagos dejaron la enfermería dejándola sola.

—Vaya y pensaba que los Louds eran los únicos escandalosos.

* * *

Ambos Santiagos estaban en el vehículo conduciendo a su casa y Bebe estaba regañando a su hermano por no usar paraguas— Bien Ronnie espero que aprendas a llevar tu paraguas cuando…— decía Bebe, pero notó dos cosas raras en la cara de su hermano. Primero es que estaba sonriendo, lo segundo tenía marcas de beso en su mejilla.

—Ronnie ¿Quién te besó?

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Ron, mientras que su cara se colocaba roja.

—De eso. Movió el espejo retrovisor del vehículo para mostrar su cara— tienes protector de labio en tu cara.

—Acaso no fuiste tú. Ya sabes, después de que me ahorcarás.

—Pero no me he puesto protector ¿O si lo hice?

—O quizás te quedó de ayer ¿Yo que sé?

—Quizás, pero no me acuerdo haberme colocado algún protector labial.

* * *

Más tarde en la casa Loud. Era de noche y todos ya estaban en la cama y Linka estaba recostada en su cama aún pensando sobre el beso que le dio a Ron. Pero ahora no sólo pensaba en el beso, sino por qué aún seguía pensando sobre pensar en aquel beso.

—¿Qué será todo esto que siento?

Repentinamente entra Loki a la habitación de Linka— Linka, necesito tu ayuda.

—Loki, no entres así.

—Lo siento, pero necesito tu ayuda.

— Pero no debes entrar así. Algunas personas también tenemos problemas.

—¿Así? ¿Como cuáles?

Linka se puso roja de vergüenza— Nada cosas de chica. Y dime cuál es tu problema.

—Estoy hablando con mi novia y no sé qué escribirle.

—¡Tu novia!— a Linka se le formó una sonrisa que llegada de oreja a oreja— ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste!?

—Creo que eso hice.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Cosas en que escribir— dijo sonrojando y miró a su hermana que tenía una sonrisa gigante— Deja de sonreír.

—No lo puedo evitar.

—Me vas a ayudar ¿o no?

—Bueno. Quieres que te ayude a declarar tu amor por ella.

—¡No!... Bueno no lo sé.— Loki se sonrojó y Linka no podía parar de chillar— No es lo que piensas. Nosotros acordamos de no usar la amo…— Linka comenzó a chillar.

— Lo siento— Linka sintió algo de vergüenza por tal comportamiento.

—Bueno acordamos de no usar la palabra am…—Linka nuevamente chilló —… la palabra a…— nuevamente chilló— ¡Acordamos de no usar esa palabra aún! ¡De acuerdo!

—¿Y cómo se expresan?

—No..., no quiero decirlo— Loki desvió la mirada y tenia la cara algo roja, como si le diera vergüenza algo — Es decir es algo cursi, pero me hace sentir bien y además no quiero arruinar las cosas por decir ir muy rápido.

—¡No puede ser! – Loki miró a su hermana y ella había sacado su celular sin tu permiso— usan una "sensación mágica" para expresarse— Loki de inmediatamente le quitó el teléfono a Linka— no pueden ser más cursi. Ni siquiera yo usaría tal palabra.

—Bueno me vas a ayudar o no.

—Claro que te ayudare.

—¡Bien!... Por cierto que tanto leíste.

—No mucho, solo me aprendí sus apodos.

—¡¿Qué?!— nuevamente la cara del joven Loud se puso rojo de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes. No se lo diré a nadie, Loki Doki.— dijo Linka tratando de contener su risa.

—Puedes dejar de reírte. Ella pensó que era tierno en especial que se equivocó cuando hablamos por primera vez. De acuerdo.

—Bueno no discutiré contigo. La verdad lo encuentro lindo, algo cursi, pero lindo. Pero ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

—Empezamos a escribir cosas románticas y se me acabaron las ideas y quería pedirte si tú tenías algunas.

—Vaya, no sé si pueda ayudarte. Es decir cosas románticas.

—Vamos Linka piensa en algo lindo que hizo alguna persona en tu vida. Uno de nosotros, pero piensa que fue alguien más.

Linka pensó lo que dijo Loki y tenía algo de sentido usar alguna emoción que había sentido por alguno de sus hermanos y describir tal sentimiento para ella. Pero… en la mente de Linka solo había una persona que podía pensar.

Pensó en todo lo que había hecho Ron desde que lo conoció.

—Escribe: "Me pregunto ¿Cómo me veo a través de tus ojos? Es decir, de seguro que jamás había sido capaz de sonreír de esta manera y talvez jamás hubiera podido aprender a confiar si no te hubiera conocido"

Loki escribió todo lo que había dicho su hermana— Eso estuvo buena Linka de seguro debe estar pensando que soy mejor— En un par de minutos recibió una respuesta y comenzó a leer en voz alta para que Linka lo oyera.

"En serio. Ya que una sonrisa tuya la que me salvo. Es algo que mantuve en mi corazón desde que lo vi y jamás ha cambiado desde el día que te conocí."

—¡Aww! ¡Qué romántica!

— Sí, demasiada romántica ¿Tienes otra Linka? Tengo que ganar y demostrar que soy el mejor.

—No creo que eso sea el amor.

—Vamos cuando te enamores querrás ser la mejor en demostrar tus sentimientos. Así que dime algo bueno.

Linka se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar más sobre lo que había hecho Ron. Y decidió repasar los sucesos de la tarde donde Eric la golpeo y la nueva emoción que descubrió.

—"Incluso en las oscuras noches tristes cuando la estrellas son borrosas. Viviré con esta nueva emoción que me has dado. Y mis pies se están acostumbrando a esta sensación incomoda y siento que puedo hasta volar"

—Muy bien Linka, si no te conociera pensaría que estas enamorada— Linka solo sonrojó con ese comentario.

 _Será posible que lo que sienta por él sea…_

—Magia

—¡No siento amor!— dijo respondiendo de inmediatamente Linka, pero se dio cuenta que había hecho una situación incómoda— Perdona, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Ella empezó usar la palabra magia.

"Siento magia en tus palabras. Pero está bien porque no importa qué clase de mañana nos enfrentaremos, una sola palabra tuya me hará más fuerte"

—Así que empezó usar la palabra "Magia". Bueno ahora es mi turno de usarla.

"Esta magia que me entregaste no tiene forma y tampoco podemos tocarla o verla, está en nuestros corazones"— Linka comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que pasaría ahora con Ron y solo pensó en una cosa en que decir— "Y espero que eso nos acerque más, aunque sea un milímetro más cerca"

—Ella respondió. Escribió: "Colocare esta magia que está brotando dentro de mí. Y espero que esa magia nunca se desvanezca y mientras más recolecto de esa magia, espero que toda la oscuridad empiece a desaparecer"

—Vaya Loki, creo que ella en verdad que te quiere. Creo que de verdad perdiste.

—Vamos Linka, necesito tu ayuda. Vamos Loki no creo que está haciendo esto una competencia.

* * *

Mientras en la casa de los Santiagos. Bebé estaba en su teléfono.

—Vamos tengo que ganarle para demostrar que yo lo quiero más— resultaba que Bebe si estaba haciendo todo esto una competencia, pero ella recibió un poco de ayuda.

—Hermana me puedes dejar dormir un poco.

—Sí, claro. Por cierto gracias por todos esos mensajes que escribiste. No sabias que podías escribir tan bonito.

—Lo hice porque estoy enfermo. Creo que ser asquerosamente cursi es uno de los síntomas.

 _Bueno también fue por otra cosa, principalmente por el beso que tenía en la cara, convencí a mi hermana que me había hecho y no recordaba usar protector labial. Claro que no recuerdas, porque no fuiste tú. Esto probablemente no se lo diré a nadie, pero cuando a ella se le cayó mi mochila._

* * *

Linka había botado todas las cosas de Ron— Rayos. Tengo que ordenar esto. —Dijo Link, pero no notó que el ruido despertó a Ron. Él la iba a hablar cuando.

—¿Acaso es mi broche?

 _Rayos descubrió el broche,_ pensó Ron e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y se hizo el dormido. _Espero que no lo descubra._

—Lo hiciste por mí.

 _Rayos, se me olvidó que a Linka le gusta los misterios. Ahora pensara que soy un salvaje o algo._ Ron sintió algo cálido, abrió un poco los ojos y notó que Linka lo estaba abrazando.

—Gracias por todo— dijo Linka y le dio un beso. Ron nunca había sentido algo tan dulce y cálido como lo había hecho Linka. Luego ella se fue, pero lo único que sintió Ron fue felicidad absoluta.

 _Sí muriera ahora sería feliz_. Pensaba Ron y en ese momento todas clases de ruido en el exterior ya no eran nada para él. Podría colocar un avión a su lado y no reaccionaria, ya que estaba en un éxtasis de felicidad. Nada lo haría reaccionar y nada podría arruinar ese momento, excepto…

—Ronnie despierta— Su hermana tratando de estrangulando.

* * *

—Ronnie… Ronnie… Ronnie.

—¿Qué te sucede? estas sonriendo y eso es algo preocupante.

—Es este resfriado que me tiene así.

—Bueno ojalá a que te quedes así. Porque muestras una linda sonrisa.

 _Quizás sea linda, pero nada se compara con esa sonrisa de la vez que la conocí. Esa sonrisa estaba hecha de magia absoluta_

 _Si la verdad me hubiera encantado decirle muchas cosas a ella. La verdad estaba triste antes de conocerla, que iba en la vida caminando cabizbajo como un juguete sin corazón, pero ahora veo un mundo lleno de colores. Cuando ella tocó las puertas de mi corazón y su voz me estaba llamando. Y pude sentir una nueva brisa que se movía dentro de mis memorias._

 _Pero cuando me diste ese beso. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que siento tanta gentileza y dulzura, y ahora que no estabas siento nostalgia por esa sensación tan mágica. Deseo poder sentir esa sensación de calidez algún día._

* * *

Linka estaba recostada y miraba a su muñeco Bun-Bun— ¿Sabes que Bun-Bun? Me siento feliz. Por este día. Aprendí que me equivoqué sobre Ron y eso me hace feliz.

—Pero puedes creer lo que usan Loki y su novia para referir sobre el amor, ellos usan magia. Pero ellos no están del todo equivocados. Hay magia en nuestros corazones, es donde todo inicia y crece con el tiempo, es algo bello y sublime. Y es por eso que el amor es la magia más poderosa de todos.

Por un segundo Linka sonrojó al darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba hablando cosas románticas— Creo que eso debería decirle a Loki que le diga a su novia. Así es Bun-Bun todo esto lo pensé para que Loki le digiera a su novia, jeje.

Aunque he estado pensado en Ron últimamente debería agradecerle. Gracias a él puedo sonreír de esta manera.

Ron es su habitación que estaba pensando en Linka— Una sonrisa de ella fue lo que me salvo.

 _Sin duda, hay magia en las sonrisas_ , pensaron ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

 _Pff, creo que lo cursi de mis hermano(a) me está afectando_ — pensaron Linka y Ron y se volvieron a recostar ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

 _ **Una sonrisa significa mucho. Enriquece a quién lo reciba; sin empobrecer a quién lo ofrece. Dura un segundo pero su recuerdo, a veces, nunca se borra**_ _.—_ Charles Chaplin.

 **Notas del autor: Bueno, aquí llegó el capitulo y por fin pudimos ver algo de los sentimientos de Linka.**

 **Referencias que usé:**

 ***"El Barco de Pesadilla" es una parodia del Barco de los sueños, la serie favorita de los Louds originales, pero en vez de ser un reality romántica, es un show de barcos de guerra. Algo que le gustaría mas a los chicos Louds.  
** ***Que Lexx se enojara por llegar en segundo lugar es una referencia directa de Lola.  
** ***Lo que la música Rock mata a las plantas es un experimento popular.  
** ***Que Loni cambiara los nombres de los ingredientes, es una referencia de cuando Leni lo hizo cuando quería sacar su licencia de conducir.  
** ***La idea del juego fue en base de una escena de la película Hombres de Negro donde Will Smith disparó a una niña por tener libros de física cuántica.  
** ***Que Linka chillara cada vez que Loki hablaba de su novia, es similar al comportamiento de las hermanas de Lincoln.  
** ***Que Linka y Ron les pareciera algo cursi el comportamiento de sus hermanos es similar a lo que pensaba Lincoln y Ronnie Anne en _Salva La Cita  
_** ***De que Bebe se perdiera en la carretera fue basado en el primer capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Creo que esos fueron todas las referencias que usé.**

 **¿Les gustó el capitulo?  
¿Esperaban que ese fuese el camino para curar la maldad de Linka?  
¿Piensan que Linka se enamorara de Ron?  
¿Fue lindo o esperaban mas del beso de Linka?  
¿Les gustó la respuesta de Linka después del largo discurso de Levi?  
¿Creen poder superar el record de Loni en aguantar la respiración?**

 **Antes que todos quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia. Pero tengo que contar una noticia. En las próximas semanas estaré tomando mis examenes finales. Por lo que tendré que dejar esta historia en Hiatus, para prepararme y recién podré regresar a escribir para a mediados de Julio. Así que les pido mucha paciencia para la siguiente parte de Entrometidos Pesados. Ademas de que lo mas probable que tenga algún error este capitulo, ya sea de redaccion o inconsistencia. Es que traté de terminarlo rápido, ya que no tocare mucho la historia hasta que regrese.**

 **Bueno dejen sus comentarios en los reviews, les prometo responderlos todos, mediante el sistema de PM de FanFiction.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea para un capitulo, escribanlo en los review o envíenme un PM.**

 **Eso seria todo. gracias por leer esta historia y espero que tengan un buen día.**


	15. Entrometidos pesados Ch6: Nueva Amistad

_**Hola a Todos Tanto tiempo, pero despues de un largo tiempo he vuelto y le traigo un nuevo capitulo de Linka Loud Presenta La Casa Loud. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Antes de comenzar, Aunque sé que es tarde. Pero todos ustedes sabrán que el mes pasado, el actor Adam West falleció, y quería dedicar este capitulo al actor.**_

* * *

Era de noche en todo Royal Woods donde la noche, donde cada uno de sus habitantes ya se fue a dormir, pero a menudo no siempre están en la cama. Claro, algunos están en sus trabajos nocturnos o quizás comiendo una merienda de medianoche. Pero a menudo van a un lugar donde las reglas no se aplican, un lugar donde todos pueden ser lo que sea. Donde puede ser de alegría, de gusto o hasta miedo puede llegar a ser.

Hablando por supuesto del mundo de los sueños. Y por supuesto en la Casa Loud no es la excepción.

Donde algunos sueñan con tener su novia en todo momento a su lado. Otros en llegar en la cima del mundo en sus respectivas pasiones, ya sea la moda, la música, la comedia o hasta el mundo del deporte. Otros tienen pesadillas de vivir en un mundo rosado donde no existe el color negro. Inclusos los gemelos sueñan de manera compartida en un mundo donde solo hay castillos y lodo por donde sea. No importa si eres un genio donde los sueños se expresan con '1' y '0' lo que limita a la lógica o si eres un bebé donde los sueños son totalmente abstractos generando cualquier posibilidad. Todo el mundo en esa casa sueña por las noches.

En esta ocasión se verá en detalle el mundo que sueña la querida Linka Loud.

* * *

Era una de las noches más oscuras con una vasta neblina donde emergen los criminales más peligrosos. Pero no importa que tan oscuro estaba el mundo había un símbolo que traía esperanza a todos.

Emergió una luz del cielo y pareciera que todo se volvía claro que incluso la misma niebla que traía tal incertidumbre se despejó volviendo la claridad.

Ese símbolo era un as en el cielo.

Los criminales comunes detuvieron cualquier tipo de crimen que estaban realizando e incluso devolvían la mercancía si ya lo habían robado. No porque le tenían miedo a tal luz.

Sino a la criatura que aparece cuando llega esa luz.

En la jefatura de policía estaba el comisionado en el tejado donde había un reflector que emitía tal signo en la mitad de la noche.

—¿Qué necesita comisionado? — dijo la criatura que era una niña de once años con cabello blanco que usaba un antifaz para ocultar su identidad. La superheroina Ace Savvy.

—Ace Savvy, la chica que estaba buscando.

—Me llamó para coquetearme o necesita de mi ayuda.

—Tan directa como siempre.

—Es sobre la protección de "esa persona"

—Así es— el comisionado sacó una bolsa plástica de evidencia que contenía una carta— Hace tres semanas que la villana conocida como la Harlequinn anunció que atentaría la vida de la persona más importante del mundo. Claro, esa persona llegará esta noche.

Ace tomó la carta, comenzó a leerla, pero no tenía nada fuera de común. Era una carta amenazante normal— ¿Y están seguros de que es de ella?

—Bastante. El sobre contenía la carta y un dedo meñique de una mano derecha. Solo ella mandaría una carta tan enferma, en especial con lo que dice al final de esa carta.

"Les juró que mataré a esa persona. Lo juro con meñique. Jajajajaja, ¿Entendieron?"

Ace solo puso una cara aún más sería de la que ya tenía— Dígame comisionado ¿Cómo es la seguridad para proteger a esa persona?

—Es formidable, hasta impenetrable. Esa persona tiene más seguridad que el presidente, El papa y el conejo de Pascua, combinados no se compara con tal seguridad.

—Detalles por favor.

—Se quedará en el Hotel Savino, el mejor de la ciudad. Con treinta pisos y diez habitaciones cada piso. El hotel solo tendrá a él como huésped y el resto de las habitaciones estarán vacías. Nadie puede entrar no salir.

—Que tal sí ya está adentró.

—Imposible. Cada habitación tiene un sensor para medir el peso. Si el peso es incrementado ya sea un miligramo advertirá al sistema de seguridad y sellara la habitación de tal manera que nadie lo pueda matar.

—¿Qué tal francotiradores?

—Las ventanas están protegidas con cinco capas de vidrio antibalas. Con lo que se necesitarían varios francotiradores que disparen al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar. Además, cada habitación no ocupada cuenta con un sistema de hologramas que copiará casa movimiento del cuerpo original. De esa manera es imposible saber cuál es el original. Sabemos que parece que no necesitamos tu ayuda. Pero no creo que esa payasa sea confiable.

—Hiciste lo correcto. Pero dime ¿Cómo llegará al hotel?

—Por limusinas. Un gran ejército de limusinas lo cual es imposible saber en cual esta.

—¿Y de dónde sacaron las limusinas?

—Por la compañía local de servicios de limusinas.

—¿Son confiables?

—También tenía mis dudas, pero sí son confiables, incluso tuvieron servicio parecido hace poco.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Hace poco un cantante tuvo también una carta amenazante. Así que la compañía de seguridad Paglaccio pidió a la empresa de limusinas transportar al famoso y tuvieron éxito. Nunca pudieron acercarse y no ocurrió el atentado de homicidio.

Ace se preocupó al escuchar lo que había dicho el comisionado—Avísales a tus hombres que salgan a las calles de inmediato.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Paglaccio significa payaso en italiano.

—Eso quiere decir que.

Una numerosa cantidad de explosiones ocurrieron al mismo tiempo, en distintas calles de la ciudad.

Y el comunicador del comisionado comenzó a sonar desesperadamente —Comisionado Acaban de reportar múltiples 10—54 entre los sectores 1 al 35, lo único que tienen en común las explosiones es que fueron limusinas.

—¡Rayos! Esa payasa… Oye, Ace podrías... — Ace había desaparecido dejando al comisionado solo en el tejado. — ¿Cuándo será el día que deje de hacer eso?

* * *

—Jajajajajaja. Esos tontos piensan que es difícil matar. Ja. Su sentido seguridad será su perdición.

—Jefa. Hemos localizados las limusinas que sobrevivieron a las explosiones. Son un total de tres.

—Una complicación menor.

—Pero jefa eso complica a nuestro trabajo.

—Vamos chicos. Ya sabes lo que digo, Si no es complicado, no es divertido.

—No… tengo respuesta para eso.

—Lo sé soy toda una filosofa. Bien así que tomen un escáner de infrarrojos y díganme lo que hay adentro de esas limusinas.

—A la orden jefa— Los matones que iban en los vehículos usaron una pistola para escanear el interior del vehículo, para determinar la cantidad de personas y el número de armas.

—Bien jefa aquí tenemos los tres vehículos.

—El primero muestra un conductor y varios sujetos con armas en la parte posterior.

—Bien, parecen que están armados hasta los dientes, Jajajaja entendiste

—Sí jefa.

—El segundo vehículo muestra a una persona dentro y el conductor. El conductor es el único que lleva arma jefa. Y el tercero muestra que no hay nadie en la parte posterior del vehículo, ni tampoco nadie acompaña al conductor. Y el conductor está armado.

—Bien es bastante obvio a quién atacar.

—Sí jefa. Enviaré a todas nuestras fuerzas.

—Bien aquí nos despediremos. Porque ahora destruiré esta torre de comunicaciones. Así que recuerden que a partir de ahora todos están solos.

* * *

Ace estaba conduciendo su motocicleta lo más rápidamente posible. Mientras hablaba con todos sus compañeros.

—Chicos están listos. Porque esto es una misión de alta prioridad.—Ace estaba contactando con sus diez compañeros.

Carta Alta: Era el chofer personal de la verdadera identidad de Ace. Ace le enseñó a pelear y las formas de pelear en el mundo del crimen. Ace le encargó que entrenara a los jóvenes para que se volvieran mejores superhéroes que ella.

Once de corazones: Un joven que siempre corre hacia el peligro ya que él tenía el instinto de salvar a alguien sin importar de poner su seguridad en peligro, una cualidad que hasta los más grandes héroes desearían tener. Por cosa del destino o por casualidad encontró un antiguo lazo que actúa por voluntad propia. Con la inteligencia del lazo y el corazón del joven ambos pelean contra el crimen.

Club Nocturno: Un vigilante guitarrista que trata siempre de proteger los clubes nocturnos de la ciudad, ya que tenían la poca fama que eran en esos lugares donde se reunían los criminales. Arruinando los lugares donde los artistas podían expresarse a través de la música.

El Bromista: Antiguo sirviente de Harlequinn la cual él la amaba mucho, pero ella no le interesaba él. Ella lo dejó a muriendo, pero fue rescatado por Ace y decidió ayudar a Ace a vencer su antigua amada.

El Fuerte: Un niño enclenque que quería ser un héroe, fue bendecido por unas muñequeras que le dan superfuerza, obtuvo lo que siempre quiso un poder, pero lo menos que tenía era control. Ace lo reclutó para que aprendiera el poder del control.

Ocho de Espadas: Un niño parte humana y parte demonio. Fue rechazado por su padre demonio, al tener más cualidad humana que demonio. Tenía el poder de crear agujeros en el suelo de cualquier superficie, un poder inútil para los demonios. Por lo que fue aceptado en los cementerios en su juventud. Pero Ace vio algo más en esa habilidad una mejor oportunidad contra las futuras amenazas diabólicas.

Los gemelos Rey de diamantes y Flor imperior. Ambos eran hermanos. Ambos miembros de la realiza de la realeza en otra dimensión. Su padre que era un dios realizó un trato con un hechicero para tener el hijo perfecto que cumpliera una profecía del rey perfecto. Que fuera un rey que hiciera todo lo que sea necesario para obtener lo que quisiera. Que no temiera ensuciarse las manos. Que fuera el elegido de poder levantar La Corona de diamantes y la Llave de poder objetos místicos del reino. Y que pudiera hablar con ranas el animal sagrado del reino. Pero como cualquier hechizo de magia, siempre viene con un precio. El precio que pagó fue que tuvo gemelos que tuvieran algunas de esas características. El padre rechazó a sus hijos, pero su madre los quería más que nada. Cuando su madre murió su padre los desterró y ambos juraron recuperar el reino que estaba bajo las manos de un dictador y tratar ese reino con el amor que les había enseñado su madre. Por lo que pudieron robar las armas sagradas del reino antes de ser desterrados.

Cuando llegaron a la tierra ellos querían conquistarla para usar su ejército para recuperar su propio reino. A pesar que eran dos seres divinos el trabajo debió haber sido simple, pero Ace los derrotó a ambos. Ambos explicaron su razón y Ace aceptó ayudarlos en la recuperación de su reino.

Contador de Cartas: Un supergenio que quería descubrir la identidad de Ace por cuenta propia, pero lo descubrió por casualidad y en vez de contar su secreto le ofreció sus servicios inventando los aparatos más locos que se podría imaginarse.

El Par: Un antiguo superhéroe que fue rejuvenecido hasta la infancia, a pesar de tener el cuerpo de un bebé, su sentido de la justicia era el de un superhéroe normal y para el no hay un crimen sin pagar.

Este grupo de diez superhéroes era llamado en situaciones críticas donde Ace necesitaba la ayuda de cada uno de ellos. Y esta noche era uno de esos.

—Contador de Cartas ya registró las tres limusinas. El primero tiene un montón de guardias en su interior con muchas armas. El segundo tiene un solo tiene una persona en la parte posterior, donde el conductor tiene un arma. El último no tiene absolutamente a nadie y solo hay un arma… ¿Lo escuchaste Ace?

Ace escuchó y comenzó a analizar cuál de los vehículos llevaba a esa persona, hasta que lo descubrió—Bien chicos, ya sé dónde está esa persona. Está en…

—En un momento se destruyó la torre de telecomunicaciones principal.

—Hola Ace ¿Puedes escucharnos? —gritaba Carta Alta— Rayos. Perdimos las comunicaciones.

—¿A cuál tenemos que ir?

—Según mis cálculos. El vehículo que será más atacado será el primero. Así qué sugiero que vayamos a ese vehículo.

—¡SÍ!— gritaron casi todos.

—Si— dijo deprimidamente uno de los superhéroes, conocido como el Bromista.

—Oye compañero— le habló Club Nocturno— Si quieres puedes salirte de esta. Es decir sabemos que te complica luchar cada vez que está la Harlequinn, digo sabemos de su historia con ella.

—Dices de como ella lo manipuló de manera romántica aprovechándose totalmente de él— dijo el Once de Corazones, el cual todos se molestaron ya que era un tema delicado y él lo acaba de restregar en toda la cara.

—No se enojen. Sé que no puedo reparar mis errores, pero Ace me dio una segunda oportunidad. Y no pienso desaprovecharlo.

—Bien chicos espero que el momento cursi haya terminado, porque ya llegamos— dijo Carta Alta.

Habían llegado a donde estaba la limusina y no era nada bonito lo que se veía, en especial para los que estaban protegiendo la limusina.

—Bien chicos vamos.

—No El Fuerte. Tenemos que tener un plan de ataque— dijo Contador de Cartas.

—Yo tengo un plan de ataque y es atacar.— Así que El Fuerte saltó lo más alto posible y golpeó el suelo provocando un temblor que aturdió un poco a los secuaces de la Harlequinn.

—¡Es el EL Fuerte! ¡A él muchachos!— todos comenzaron a disparar al héroe, pero para él era un simple juego y comenzó a bloquear cada bala con las muñequeras que estaba usando.

—Chicos si me quieren ayudar. No estaría mal— Gritó El Fuerte y todos miraron a Contador de Cartas para ver si iba a ser algún plan o no.

—Vayan, ese cerebro de musculo ya arruinó toda posible ventaja que pudimos sacar, pero El Par, Ocho de Espadas y Carta Alta quédense conmigo— Y todos los demás miembros fueron a luchar.

—¿Para qué nos necesitas?

—La payasa mandó seis tanques de combate y vienen hacia aquí— los tres superhéroes se preocuparon por lo que tenían que enfrentarse.

—Dime que tienes un plan.

—Sí.

* * *

El combate en con los malhechores el equipo de Ace tenía la ventaja absoluta, cualquier persona con sentido común sabría que hay que rendirse cuando aparecen, pero qué se puede hacer con los secuaces de un supervillano. Ellos nunca se rinden.

—Váyanse de aquí.

—Te atreves a desafiar a un rey— El Rey de Diamantes fue directamente debajo de un poste y la luz se reflejó en la corona de diamantes que llevaba puesto— Arrodíllense ante su rey.

¡AHHHH! ¡Mis Ojos! — gritaban los criminales por la luz cegadora del Rey de diamantes. El rey lanzó su corona como un bumerán el cual derivó a cada uno de los secuaces de la Harlequinn.

—Eso les enseñará su lugar.

* * *

Flor Imperial estaba rodeada por varios secuaces de la villana.

—Osan desafiarme a mí.

—Por favor, eres simplemente un plomero.

—Quizás pero soy el plomero con la llave— dijo usando su llave inglesa para mover la tuerca de un hidrante, lo cual libero una gran cantidad de agua que empujo a los malhechores hasta la pared.

* * *

Club nocturno estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con los criminales, ya que ellos sabían que el héroe es invencible en combates a distancia, por lo que peleaba con su confiada hacha contra los criminales.

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto amigo? porque no simplemente se rinden— La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que un criminal lo golpeara en la cara. Pero no le molestó, ya que quería darles la oportunidad de que se rindieran. Así que tomo su guitarra y quería cantar sobre el error de dar ese golpe.

 _I've been hit by_

 _I've been struck by_

 _A Smooth criminal_

Tocó una gran nota que liberó una onda de sonido que arruino temporalmente los tímpanos de los criminales.

* * *

El Once de Corazones fue directamente a salvar a los guardaespaldas que aún estaban siendo atacando por el grupo de criminales. Pero por fortuna sus lazos actuaban por cuenta propia y se movían para bloquear cada una de las balas hasta que a cada uno de ellos se le habían acabado las balas.

—Como que. Perdieron— Los lazos fueron directamente a atacar y a dejar a cada uno de los criminales aturdidos en el suelo.

* * *

El Bromista entró a la acción y aunque era incomodo volver a pelear con los secuaces que una vez controló, pero el siempre trataba de buscar el humor a las cosas.

—Chicos tanto tiempo— todos comenzaron a sacar sus armas y apuntaron hacia el Bromista— Vamos chicos, soy yo. El Bromista, lo dice aquí en mis calzones.

—Basta de tus chistes. ¿Por qué no huyes? Al menos en eso eres bueno.

—¿Y perderme de la diversión? Quizás con este pastel de disculpas pueda remediar las cosas— El Bromista lanzó un pastel de crema que tenía una cereza donde su ramita estaba encendida y lanzaba una chispa, parecido al de una…

—¡BOMBA! — Gritó uno de los secuaces y todos se lanzaron al suelo para protegerse de la explosión y cuando la mecha de la cereza llegó al final. Salió una bandera que decía BOOM. Resultó ser una bomba falsa.

Pero el Bromista utilizó esa oportunidad y golpeó a cada uno de los maleantes mientras estaban en el suelo.

—Bien es hora de terminar el trabajo— y comenzó a sacar pañuelos sin fin de su manga como lo que hacen los magos y amarró a cada uno de los criminales.

—Crees que eres mejor que nosotros— habló uno de los secuaces— ¿Por qué apoyas a un montón de personas que no te respetan por lo que hiciste en el pasado? — dijo el criminal, mencionando el hecho que el Bromista era un héroe no muy querido por ser uno de los seguidores más fieles de la Harlequinn y la gente no lo respetaba, preferían tenerlo de villano, que tenerlo un héroe que podía caer al lado oscuro en cualquier seguro.

—No lo hago para proteger a esas personas. Ayudo a las personas que si creen en mí— Miró al resto de la pandilla de superhéroes— Ellos son ahora mi familia.

* * *

Mientras que la batalla contra los criminales de la Harlequinn parecía estar ganada, había otra pelea a punto de comenzar. El combate contra los tanques.

Los tanques venían por tres direcciones en equipos de dos tanques. Y era primordial derrotar esos tanques si es que querían proteger la limusina.

El primer par de tanques que venía por el norte y les quedaba menos de un minuto para llegar

—No puedo creer que la Harlequinn nos diera tanques para destruir esas limusinas— dijo unos de los criminales.

—¿No lo puedes creer? ¿Acaso naciste ayer? Esa mujer no tiene restricción alguna. Es capaz de usar un arma nuclear para matar a una mosca.

—Lo bueno que es un trabajo rápido y nadie puede arruinarlo— En ese momento se escuchó que alguien saltó encima del tanque, se abrió la escotilla y dejaron algo caer y por la oscuridad del tanque no se podía ver qué era exactamente, pero algo era seguro. Que ese objeto sería capaz de inmovilizar el tanque.

—¡NOOOO! — gritó el conductor y el tanque se desvió y chocó.

El otro vehículo trataba de comunicarse para saber qué había ocurrido— Camarada. Vamos, responde. ¿Qué ocurrió? — seguía hablando en el comunicador, pero no tenía respuesta. Algo saltó sobre el tanque, igual que antes, se abrió la escotilla tal como el otro tanque y se cayó un objeto. El criminal detuvo el tanque para observarlo el objeto. Era blanco.

—¡Jejejejeje! — reía una criatura en la escotilla y solo dijo una cosa.

—Poo Poo— y se cerró la escotilla de tal manera que nada entrara, pero más importante que nadie saliera. El objeto era un pañal, peor aún, era un pañal usado y comenzó a liberal un olor peor que de un zorrillo, junto con carne podrida, mezclado con basura caliente.

—¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Qué Peste! ¡NECESITO SALIR DE AQUÍ! — decir el criminal y por instinto se alejó, pero no pudo soportar tal hedor hasta que se desmayó, presiono el acelerador y chocó el taque.

* * *

Otros dos iban por el sector sur, pero cayeron por una fosa. Los criminales trataron de salir, pero sin ningún éxito.

—Quien cavó este agujero— preguntó uno de los criminales.

—Yo fui.

Ambos criminales gritaron como niñitas, al escuchar el sigiloso héroe conocido como el Ocho de Espadas y él golpeó a cada uno con su pala, en forma de pica y dejó fuera de combate a ambos malhechores.

—Suspiro. Si mi cementerio no estuviera lleno, personalmente los hubiera llevado allí.

* * *

Los últimos dos tanques que viajaban por el oeste se encontraron con lo dos últimos héroes. Carta Alta y Contador de Cartas que estaban dentro de la van.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto destruirá esos tanques? — preguntó Carta Alta.

—Completamente.

Carta Alta presionó un botón el cual hizo que las ruedas del vehículo se separan de la carrocería de la van y desplegó un cañón en la parte superior de la van.

—Te presentó Vanzilla modo de combate— dijo orgullosamente Contador de Cartas— La separación de las ruedas permitirá mayor movilidad a la van, ya que podía moverse lateralmente y las ruedas pueden girar, claro que pierde velocidad, pero lo recompensaba con control y poder de ataque. ¿Quieres hacer los honores, Carta Alta?

—Por supuesto.

—Cañón de 50 milímetros operando— dijo la voz de la computadora— Analizando puntos débiles, para golpes efectivos que no maten a los pasajeros. Buscando… Punto débil encontrado. Disparar en las siguientes posiciones y mostraban los sectores a donde Carta Alta tenía que disparar.

—Genial. — Carta Alta disparó el cañón hacia un tanque y lo dejo obsoleto con una sola bala.

El otro tanque se desesperó— Activando lanzamiento de misiles hormigón— El tanque por los costados lanzó seis misiles inteligentes que atacaran a Vanzilla directamente sin fallar.

—Activando sistemas de antimisiles— dijo la voz del vehículo. En los costados salieron ametralladoras que automáticamente comenzaron a disparar a los misiles, mientras que aún seguían en el aire.

—Bien, literalmente es hora de terminar esto— disparó con el cañón y eliminó el segundo tanque.

El secuaz que estaba en el primer tanque salió y comenzó a disparar con una ametralladora automática al vehículo monstruoso de los héroes.

—Estos tontos nunca se rinden.

—Amenaza detectada— dijo la computadora— Hombre disparando. Posibilidades de destruir el vehículo… Cero por ciento. Activando sistema de represor de revueltas— El vehículo reemplazó las armas antimisiles y los cambió por mini cañones que disparaban balas de goma y automáticamente disparó al malhechor incapacitándolo sin necesidad de matarlo.

* * *

El equipo se reunió a donde estaban la limusina y estaban todos felices, ya que previnieron la muerte de la persona más importante del mundo

—Bien lo hicimos— gritó de alegría Flor Inperial y todos celebraron de alegría mientras que El Once de corazones examinaba la limusina.

—Oigan chicos. Como que, esa persona no está aquí.

—¿¡QUÉ!?— todos inspeccionaron la limusina, pero no había rastro de aquella persona.

—¿Dónde está él? — preguntó El Fuerte a unos de los maleantes. — Dime donde está, si no quieres que meta mis bolas donde te caigan —dijo él sosteniendo un par de pelotas de tenis.

—No lo sé.

—No me mientas.

—No miente— dijo uno de los guardaespaldas que estaba lastimado— Esa persona nunca estuvo en esta limusina.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Dijo que el exceso de protección llamaba la atención. Así que actuamos como la distracción.

—¡Maldita sea! o sea, que la limusina que tiene un pasajero lo tiene.

—Suban rápido ese vehículo no está tan lejos de aquí. — Todos subieron rápidamente sin tratar de perder ningún segundo.

Pero justo llegó una limusina.

—Acaso no será— Contador de Cartas vio la matrícula del vehículo y era justo el que iban a buscar.

—Chicos este vehículo y está sano y salvo— dijo Un Ojo Jackie— Me encargue de la protección de este vehículo personalmente. Ya que pensé que esa persona estaría en una limusina que no llama tanto la atención como el que ustedes rescataron.

—Bien— volvieron a celebrar todos

—Traigan a los guardias— Gritó la conductora de la limusina, Kirby— El jefe nos pidió que los llevaré al hospital.

—Bien todo término bien.

Carta Alta se acercó a la limusina para agradecer por ayudar, en especial a esa persona— ¿Pero dónde está esa persona?

—Nosotros no lo llevamos— habló Un Ojo Jackie.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— gritó todo el mundo, tantos los héroes, como los guardaespaldas de la primera limusina.

—Si me dijo que iba a ir en la limusina con más seguridad, ya que no estaba de más tener un poco más de seguridad.

—Maldita sea— dijo Contador de Cartas, al descubrir lo que había pasado—Está en la tercera limusina.

—Pero es imposible esa limusina no llevaba a nadie.

—A él no lo llevan en limusina. Esa persona ¡Está conduciendo esa limusina!

¡QUÉ!

* * *

La limusina restante era el que llevaba esa persona, pero por desgracia, era perseguido por otros dos vehículos de la Harlequinn. Su única salida era de seguir conduciendo y llegar a las cercanas de la jefatura de policía. Ellos tendrían el armamento para detener a los sujetos. Así que tomó la ruta más rápida que era utilizando la avenida principal.

Pero a distancia más adelante, estaba la peor atracción de cualquier fiesta, la Harlequinn con una lanzagranadas. Preparándose para el disparo directo y era imposible fallar ya que venía directamente hacia ella.

Mientras que la limusina aún lo perseguían los dos vehículos, en un segundo unos de los vehículos explotó y después el otro también explotó.

La Harlequinn ya sabía quién era la responsable de la destrucción de los vehículos, así que no desperdició ningún segundo y disparó.

El misil estaba acercándose a toda velocidad , cuando ya estaba a los 100 metros de la limusina. Apareció una moto que interceptó la bala causando una gran explosión, protegiendo a la limusina.

Mientras que en cielo apareció gladeando la heroína de la ciudad. Ace Savvy y fue directamente a atacar a la payasa con una patada que la derrumbo rápidamente. La cual la empujó hacia unos contenedores de basura.

—Rayos ¿Cómo supiste que ese era el vehículo? — decía en el suelo la villana.

—Esa persona es conocido por arriesgar su vida para proteger a los demás. Entonces era natural suponer que escogería esa decisión tan arriesgada.

—Pff, sabelotodo. Bien como siempre arruinas mi diversión. Qué tal si dejamos esto por hoy, nos tomamos unos días libres y nos vemos el martes como a esta hora.

—Irás a la cárcel.

—¡No puedo regresar a ese lugar! No sabes qué tipo de torturas hay en ese lugar. No tienen champú, ¡SOLO TIENEN JABÓN!

—Basta de juegos— Ace comenzó a acercarse donde estaba ella— vienes conmigo.

—No hay problema, excepto por un pequeñito detalle.

Ace la levantó del piso, pero era un poco más pesada que no normal. Resultó que era un robot que estaba vestida como ella. — Pero qué rayos.

—¡Sorpresa! — dijo la verdadera Harlequinn apuñalando a Ace con un cuchillo por la espalda— Jajajaja. Caíste en el viejo truco de la villana falsa.

—Bien Ace al fin te tengo. Y cumpliré mi promesa de matar a la persona más importante del mundo. TÚ.

—¿Yo?

—Así es mi querida Ace. Sabes, el día que me volví una asesina profesional me sentí un poco asustada. Asustada de nunca llevar mis habilidades al máximo. Como un comediante sin un chiste. Y es por eso estamos aquí. Tú, mi querida Ace me haces sentir completa. Tu muerte me llevará a la gloria. La muerte de los demás no significa nada para mí. Todo sobre la carta amenazante, todo este plan; todo fue para tenerte aquí en el piso. De esa manera darme la victoria perfecta. Todos dicen que eres complicada, que eras difícil de matar. Pero nadie lo entiende. No quiero algo simple. Oh no, yo quería algo complejo.

—Eres una maniática desgraciada.

—Mmm… maniática desgraciada, ¿eh? No lo había escuchado antes. Lo añadiré a mi currículum jajajajaja, ¿Entendiste? — Ace ni siquiera pudo gruñir por el dolor del cuchillo— No te sientas mal mi querida Ace, si te sirve de consuelo, matarte será la cosa más difícil que disfrutaré en toda mi vida.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA… —Gritaba la villana, pero en un momento sintió un dolor en su cabeza, sentía que no podía seguir de pie. Miró hacia atrás y vio que esa persona. La persona más importante del mundo que todos pensaron que ella quería matar. Un niño latino con una sudadera morada con un tubo de acero doblada en la forma de la cabeza de la villana. Miró con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—Eres despreciable— dijo la villana antes de caer al suelo con una gran contusión en la cabeza.

—Eso es por hacerme pasar por todo esto— Dijo Ron y miro a Ace que estaba lastimada.

—Yo tenía miedo.

—No te preocupes. Estás a salva— dijo Ron acomodando el cabello de Linka, ambos se acercaron sus labios para romper el silencio y…

* * *

AHHHH— vaya fue un sueño loco — dijo Linka despertando de ese sueño loco,.

—¿Estas bien querida? — dijo Ron entrando a la habitación de Linka.

Por el costado de Ron entraron dos niños y una niña para ver a Linka— MAMI, MAMI ¿ESTAS BIEN MAMI? — hablaban los tres niños al mismo tiempo llamando a Linka "mami". Unos de los niños era moreno con cabello blanco, el otro era blanco con cabello negro y la niña que era la menor era morena y tenía el cabello blanco.

Los cinco disfrutaron un poco el tiempo en la cama y en un segundo Linka y Ron se miraron y quisieron romper el silencio con un beso.

Ambos acercaron sus labios y…

* * *

—Ahhhh— dijo Linka — vaya fue otro sueño— Espera un segundo… como sé que esto no es otro sueño— Linka se pellizcó el brazo y se quejó de dolor— Bien no es un sueño. Ahora que rayos significa que estuve soñando con Ron. Es decir, el primer sueño me rescató y el segundo estábamos casados con tres adorables niños… ¡Ay no! ¡Me estoy enamorando de Ron!

Linka se desesperó y buscó inmediatamente su walkie talkie

—¡Clydia contesta! ¡Clydia contesta! ¡CLYDIA CONTESTA!

—Linka ¿Sabes qué hora es?

—Son las siete de la mañana en otras palabras es hora de ayudarme.

—¿Por qué en tu casa se levantan tan temprano? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Linka estaba a punto de decir su problema, pero no lo quería decir en voz alta para que sus hermanos no la escucharan, así que susurró al aparato— Creo que estoy enamorada.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— gritó Clydia a través del comunicador

—¡Cállate Clydia! que te pueden oír mis hermanos.

—Lo siento. Y dime ¿Quién es tu príncipe azul?

—Es Ron

—¡¿QUÉ?!— nuevamente gritó Clydia con la misma intensidad, o sino más, que la vez anterior.

—¡Clydia! qué te dije del silencio.

—¡Ron! El mismo Ron que odiaste esta semana.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso necesito una sesión de terapia contigo.

—De acuerdo ¿Y a qué hora lo quieres?

—Después de la escuela te espero.

—¿Después de la escuela? Pero Linka…

—Bien en eso quedamos— Linka apagó su aparato y tenía que levantarse para prepararse para la escuela.

—Lo único que tengo que hacer es no pensar en nada romántico por el resto del día para saber si estoy enamorada de Ron o no, suena fácil— Linka se miró en el espejo y notó que estaba muy despeinada, tenía su pelo lanudo parecida a su hermano Levi, pero claro mucho más largo. — quizás deba peinarme, eso no tiene nada de romántico.

—Quizás deba cambiar mi estilo. ¿Y si me peino así? — Linka soltó su cabello libremente hacia atrás y se peinó un poco hacia el lado, de manera de no usar su broche de siempre—Falta algo y si me colocar unas gafas de sol— Linka se miró en el espejo y mostró una gran sonrisa, pero había algo que no le gustaba de ese estilo— Parezco tonta.

— Y si me colocó una cola de caballo. — Linka hizo el cola de caballo más ajustada posible y pudo sostener todo su cabello, excepto dos cabellos que parecían antenas— Ahora parezco una payasa. Y si me suelto un poco la cola de caballo— Ahora todo su cabello estaba siendo sujetado por una pequeña cola de caballo, era igual que su hermano Lynn, excepto que tenía el cabello blanco, una cola de caballo, patillas más largas y pestañas más largas— Parezco una salvaje.

—¿Y si usó el cabello como lo hace Lars? – Trató de caminar con ese cabello frente en su cabello— No sé cómo se ve ya que no puedo ver con todo este cabello en mis ojos. No entiendo como Lars pueda ver algo con tanto cabello.

—¿Y si me peino como lo hace Lexx? es decir, él cuida mucho su aspecto personal— Linka se peinó igual que su hermano Lexx— Se ve bien, pero se me va a caer, que bueno que tengo broches naranjas que combina con mi blusa.

Mmm, quizás necesita algo más y si me colocó unas coletas. Vaya se ve bien así, pero cual será mejor. Con coletas o sin coletas. — Se miraba en el espejo, pero las marcas del ojo morado de hace unos días no le ayudaban para nada a la hora de escoger un buen estilo para ella. — Me pregunto cómo le gustará a Ron— Y se sorprendió lo que había dicho— ¡Ugh! estoy tratando de no pensar en cosas románticas y estoy haciendo lo contrario.

—Vamos Linka salé de una vez— Gritó alguien afuera de la habitación de Linka

¿Huh? — Linka abrió la puerta de su alcoba y vio un montón de hermanos parados afuera del baño.

—Vamos Linka sale de una vez del baño— Dijo quejándose Luke— No entiendo como esa niña se queja siempre del estado del baño, si es la que más lo ocupa. Sale de una vez.

Linka se acercó a sus hermanos— ¿Por qué están parados aquí, haciendo parecer que hay una cola para el baño?

Porque estamos haciendo una cola para usar el baño. ¿Linka? — se sorprendieron que Linka fuera que estaba preguntando eso, ya que era normal que si había una fila, era porque Linka o su madre estaba en el baño, pero era imposible que fuese su madre, ya que había salido de la casa.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo? o sea que tú no eres la persona en el baño.

Se abre la puerta del baño y sale Loki.

Linka no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ya que había algo que le llamaba la atención.

¿Loki? — dijo Lane— Tú estabas en el baño.

—Sí

—Es mi turno— gritó Lexx entrando al baño asegurando su lugar.

—¿Y qué rayos estabas haciendo? — preguntó Lynn.

Pueden relajarse, figurativamente se vuelven locos. Me duche y usé el baño. Ahora si me disculpan iré a mi habitación.

¡Vaya! Loki se demoró usando el baño, eso es raro. Siempre se queja de Linka y de Mamá por demorarse en el baño.

—Loni me avisas cuando salgas del baño quiero preguntar algo a Loki— dijo Linka a su hermano mayor

—Claro Linka yo te aviso— Linka entró a la habitación de Loki para hablar con él.

—Loki, me puedes decir qué estabas haciendo en ese baño.

—Ya te dije que me duche y usé el baño.

—No te creo.

—¿Y por qué no me crees?

—Hay tres cosas que no tienen sentido. Primero, cuando abriste la puerta pude notar que la ventana del baño no estaba empapada por el vapor del agua caliente. En caso de que te hubieras duchado la ventana estaría con vapor.

—Es porque estaba ocupado en el baño haciendo unos asuntos.

—Eso pensé al principio, pero exactamente eso lleva a la segunda cosa que no tiene sentido. Antes que abrieras la puerta no hubo ningún sonido. Ni siquiera del retrete. Así que estuviste varios minutos dentro después de ducharte, pero sin usar el retrete.

—Y la tercera cosa fue lo más perturbador de todos.

—Lo sé, usar la palabra figurativamente en vez de literalmente, ¿Verdad?

—No, fue algo mucho, pero mucho más perturbador que eso. Cuando abriste la puerta de tu habitación. Tu teléfono estaba sobre la cama. Jamás te he visto sin estar lejos de esa cosa. Entonces estuviste varios minutos dentro de ese baño y es imposible que no tuviera batería, ya que lo cargas todas las noches sin falta.

—¡Rayos Linka! De verdad odió cuando haces eso. Bien te diré lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba…

Linka interrumpió a su hermano antes mientras hablaba— Te estabas arreglando para impresionar a tu novia, ¿Verdad?

Loki se sorprendió a medias, ya que fue sorprendente que Linka descubriera algo, pero no tanto, ya que era común de ella hacer eso— Voy a arrepentirme por preguntar esto pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Es fácil, estás bien peinado, tu piel está brillando, seguramente usaste crema. Hueles bien, seguramente usaste colonia. Y por último tus uñas están cortas y limpias, pero no cualquier limpio, limpió estilo Linka. Sí vas a ir a la escuela tan arreglado, seguramente es por tu chica.

—Como siempre lo adivinaste bien. Todas esas cosas que utilice estaban en el baño, de acuerdo.

—Lo sabía. Y dime ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando la veas?

—Nada que te importe de acuerdo.

—Vamos ¿Por qué no me dices?

—Te comportarás como una loca.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que cada vez que digo cualquier cosa comienzas a chillar.

—¡Eso no es cierto! — respondió algo enojada Linka.

—Estoy enamorada de ella— dijo Loki, para probar a su hermana, y Linka no pudo soportar la tentación y comenzó a chillar de alegría y abrazó a su hermano mayor— Qué te dije, siempre chillas.

—Pero Loki dime qué es y no hay nada que me hará salir de aquí.

—Linka el baño está desocupado— gritó Loni desde fuera de la habitación.

—Excepto eso. Bueno Loki no te preguntaré más— Linka fue directamente al baño, lo cual era perfecto. El baño es el único parte de la casa que jamás se podría pensar en algo romántico— Vaya Loki se preocupa por su novia. Espero que Ron haga lo mismo un día.

—Rayos— murmuró Linka ya que pudo pensar en Ron en el baño el lugar menos romántico de todo el universo. El baño de los Louds.

* * *

Linka después de arreglarse y ducharse comenzó a preparar su propio desayuno, que era normal que cada uno se preparara su desayuno, ya sea un plato de cereal o un pan tostado. Y Linka estaba en lo posible tratando de no pensar en nada romántico

—Bien aquí en la cocina cocinando. No hay forma que piense en Ron mientras cocino verdad— decía Linka mientras preparaba un emparedado para comer. De repente apareció Lexx y vio que Linka estaba cocinando, algo. Parecía ser queso parrillada, lo cual sería perfecto, ya que su hermana lo había cocinado.

—Un emparedado— gritó Lexx y tomó tal emparedado y le dio un gran mordisco, pero a los tres segundos le dio asco. A Lexx se le puso la cara verde, como cuando quiere vomitar y fue corriendo al baño y se escuchó como vomitaba desde arriba.

—¿Qué le pasó a Lexx? — preguntó Leif.

—No sé, comió de mi emparedado y se fue.

—Déjame ver eso— dijo Levi sosteniendo tal emparedado con unas pinzas y observó tal emparedado—Santos cielos, ya veo lo que pasó. Se comió un emparedado con Caseus Formatus friturizado, con un aderezo de confitura de melimelum— Todos miraron confundidos hacia Levi, ya que nadie entendió lo que había dicho

Levi suspiró por la falta de inteligencia que había en esa casa— Es un emparedado de queso parrillada con mermelada encima— Todos los hermanos se disgustaron por ese emparedado.

—En otras palabras, Lexx fue víctima de la cocina experimental de Linka.

—Vamos Linka, otra vez con eso. En serio

—Vamos chicos. Es delicioso.

—Pasamos.

—¿De dónde sacaste la idea de ese emparedado?

— Alguien me lo enseño— dijo Linka pensando a la persona que se lo enseño, Ron. Linka al darse cuenta que estaba cocinando una comida de Ron, cuando ella exclusivamente trataba en no pensar en él.

—¡Rayos! — contestó enfurecidamente y procedió a dar un gran mordisco de furia a tal emparedado, pero el enojo no duró mucho, ya que el emparedado estaba delicioso— Ron tenía razón. Sabe mejor si es parrillada.

* * *

—Bien ha sido una mañana algo curiosa, pero creo que podré sobrevivir una mañana tratando en no pensar en Ron y bien creo que estoy lista para ir a la escuela.

Linka fue directamente a su habitación y fue a buscar su mochila lista para ir a la escuela donde Loki estaba también listo. Pero ninguno de los demás había llegado.

Loki comenzó a tocar la bocina de Vanzilla— Vamos chicos. Apresúrense.

Los demás hermanos salieron— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? — preguntó Luke.

—Duh, esperándolos para ir a la escuela— dijo Linka en la furgoneta familiar.

—¿Chicos saben que días es hoy?

—Si es viernes, en otras palabras, día de escuela.

—Chicos hoy es festivo. No hay clases.

—¡QUÉ! — gritaron Linka y Loki.

—Lo sé— dio un paso hacia adelante Levi— es triste perder un día de escuela.

—¡RAYOS! — respondieron enojadamente Loki y Linka.

—¿Y desde cuando a ustedes dos le gusta ir a la escuela?

—No es obvio mi hermano— dijo Levi, lo cual preocupó a ambos hermanos, ya que podía ser que hubiera descubierto que había que ellos querían ver a un chico y a una chica en la escuela— Ellos se preocupan de su futuro y no quieren perder ningún día de escuela.

Loki y Linka suspiraron de alivio, ya que su hermano no los había descubierto— Aunque debo admitir que estoy sorprendido. Es decir, Tal comportamiento lo esperaría de Linka, pero jamás de ti Loki.

—Bueno ya sabes la educación es importante y todo eso— dijo Loki con una sonrisa falsa.

Levi comenzó a soltar una lagrimas— Pensé que nunca vería este comportamiento de mis hermanos mayores. Me equivoque. Me equivoque. — comenzó a llorar de alegría Levi.

Todos fueron adentro dejando a Loki y a Linka afuera.

—Rayos y yo quería ver a mi Bebe. Aunque Linka, me sorprende de que tú te pusieras triste al no poder ir a la escuela.

—Huh, me preguntó por qué me habré sentido triste. — dijo Linka reflexionando sobre aquello.

—Bueno iré a dentro. Es posible que pueda ir en una cita con ella— dijo Loki dejando a Linka sola.

¿Me abre sentido triste por no ver a Ron? Necesito esa sesión de terapia con Clydia. Espera un segundo, no hay escuela. Iré a ver a Clydia en este momento.

Linka fue corriendo a la casa de su amiga, ya que quería rápidamente en salir de ese problema mental, y Clydia tiene experiencia en terapia.

* * *

—Bien llegue, necesito un poco de aire— Tocó el timbre Linka de la casa de su mejor amiga.

Después de unos segundos respondieron a la puerta las mamás de Clydia— Hola señora McBride, hola a usted también señora McBride.

—Hola Linka — respondieron Halley y Holly McBride.

—Siento no haber avisado de que venía, pero quería saber si pudiera ver a Clydia.

—Sí claro, cuando quieras Linka. ¡Clydia Linka está aquí!

—Hola Linka, pasa— dijo Clydia.

Ambas amigas fueron a la habitación.

—Vaya Linka no me sorprende que estés aquí…

Linka interrumpió a Clydia y la agarró desesperadamente del cuello— ¡Clydia necesito terapia!

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Clydia recostó a Linka en un sillón de terapia para que hablara de sus sentimientos y pudiera expresarse mejor por la comodidad del lugar.

—Linka, dime que te molesta.

—Tú sabes lo que me molesta, creo que me está gustando Ron.

—Ya veo, pero dime ¿Te gusta Ron?

—No— respondió Linka— Quizás… no lo sé.

—¿Por qué crees que no te gusta?

—Porque es un bravucón.

—¿Y qué tiene este bravucón de diferente a otros bravucones?

—Que no es un bravucón.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Me enteré de que Ron golpeó a Gary y a Biff, porque estaban iban a molestar a otros niños.

—Después en el día que llovió, mi hermano Lexx se llevó mi único paraguas. Y Ron me pasó su único paraguas. Y por esa razón se enfermó y se desmalló a la mitad de la clase.

—Finalmente, lo visite al salir de detención y descubrí que él fue el que golpeó a Eric.

—¿Eric? Ron golpeó a Eric— se sorprendió Clydia.

—Sí, se me cayó su mochila y vi la mitad de mi broche que se rompió en ese día en su mochila, lo compare con el que tenía y era mismo. Ron estuvo en ese callejón.

—Vaya Linka, si tuviera que adivinar, diría que le gustas mucho a Ron.

—No lo sé… y si lo hizo por ser un buen amigo.

—Vamos Linka. Todo lo que ha hecho Ron pareciera que le gustas.

—Aún no estoy segura.

—Vamos lo que hizo es más de que hubiera hecho cualquier amigo ¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí? — Linka solo sonrió y Clydia no pudo evitar también sonreír hasta que la misma Clydia se respondió su misma pregunta. —Claro que lo harías eso. Eres una muy buena amiga.

—Ahhh. De verdad lo piensas.

—Claro que sí— y ambas amigas comenzaron a abrazarse.

—Pero en serio Clydia no sé qué hacer. Me han gustado como… unos cinco chicos, pero todos solo yo les gusto y no les gustó.

—Sí, recuerdo a un par de ellos.

—Mi punto es que no sé si deba. Es decir, he estado trabajado en una lista que me ayuda.

—¿Una lista?

—Sí, anoto todas las cosas que me gustaría en un chico y le doy una puntuación entre uno y diez. Y si ese puntaje supera los 300 puntos, entonces…

—Puedo decir algo Linka— interrumpió Clydia a su amiga— Quema esa lista.

—Está en mi computadora, así que no lo puedo quemar.

—Mira Linka vas a conocer un montón de chicos horribles.

—Hasta qué encuentre el chico perfecto.

—Sí, pero el chico perfecto es Loki y sería raro verte con tu hermano. Además, sí descubro que estás con mi Loki. Te mato.

—Que graciosa Clydia— se reía Linka, pero vio a Clydia y aún tenía esa mirada que estaba hablando en serio.

—Volviendo al tema Linka, claro, quizás no encuentres al muchacho perfecto. Pero eso no significa que puedas tener algo lindo.

—Ahh de verdad lo dices. Vaya de verdad ayudas mucho con esta terapia.

—Años de práctica.

—Pero en serio lo haces genial. Ni siquiera te hable de mi sueño o del beso.

—¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE! — gritó Clydia al escuchar la palabra beso.

—Dije que, que no te hable del sueño

—¡¿Besaste a Ron y tuviste un sueño con él?!

—Si – dijo algo avergonzada Linka, ya que no tenía escapatoria por lo que había dicho involuntariamente.

—O por dios. Besaste a un chico. Y dime ¿Qué hizo él?

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? Acaso tú lo besaste.

Linka se quedó sonrojando en su lugar sin decir nada.

—¿Tú, lo besaste?

—Sí, pero fue un accidente.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Nada

—Como que nada y ¿Qué hizo él?

—Nada.

—Nada. Ahora veo porque tienes dudas. Es decir, si no hace nada, ¿verdad?

Linka estaba sonrojando y movió su cabello para ocultar su cara.

—Linka ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — preguntó Clydia, de tantos años conocerla sabía cuándo estaba ocultando algo.

—Nada. Es decir, lo besé cuando estaba dormido en la enfermería.

—¡QUEEEE!

—Fue sorpresivo, de acuerdo. Me enteré de las cosas que había hecho por mí, luego lo abrase e involuntariamente le di un beso a su mejilla— dijo Linka lo más rápido que pudo.

—Bien. Ahora háblame de tu sueño.

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

—Vamos.

—Bien en un principio yo era Ace Savvy y mi misión era proteger a la persona más importante del mundo ya que recibió una carta amenazante. Estaba luchando con la Harlequinn, pero iba perdiendo y de repente Ron me salvó. Y nos besamos.

Clydia no podía parar de chillar— ¿Y luego?

—Desperté.

¡Aww! Que decepcionante.

—No tanto, porque desperté en mi alcoba y de repente apareció Ron con nuestros tres supuestos hijos.

Clydia no podía alegrarse más por su amiga— dame los detalles.

—No puedo decir mucho.

—Vamos quiero analizar tu sueño y saber otros detalles— dijo Clydia con una sonrisa sospechosa tal como la de Levi.

—¿Qué fue eso último?

—Analizar tus sueños. Vamos dime cuántos hijos eran.

—Eran tres— respondió Linka a la pregunta de su amiga— Uno de cada tipo.

Clydia no pudo evitar sentirse rara por esa respuesta — ¿Uno de cada tipo?

—Sí.

—¿Bien y sus nombres?

—El niño se llamaba Tobby, la niña se llamaba Roshell. Y por último estaba el pequeño Fang Xhin.

—¿Fang Xhin?

—Sí, ya sabes. Uno de cada tres niños que nace en el mundo es chino.

Clydia no sabía que hacer o responder a eso, por fortuna Linka habló primero.

—Ves pensar en Ron me está volviendo tonta, es decir, Fang Xhin.

—Lo sé— dijo un poco aliviada su amiga por la estupidez que había dicho Linka.

—Obviamente Szechuan es un mejor nombre.

¿Szechuan? Cómo la salsa.

—Supongo.

—Bueno no puedo decir nada. Lo único que te puedo aconsejar como amiga es que le des una oportunidad a Ron y a ti también.

Supongo que tienes razón.

—Qué tal si dejamos esto por hoy. Que tal si hacemos una Nuggets de pollo con salsa Szechuan.

—En verdad te gusta esa salsa.

—Destruirá un gobierno por ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente Linka decidió pasar su sábado en el árcade juntó con Clydia. Se pusieron de acuerdo en juntarse a las tres de la tarde en ese lugar.

Linka fue la primera en llegar. Fue a cambiar su dinero por fichas. Y decidió simplemente en pasear a ver que podría jugar con su amiga.

Pero en un momento vio a Ron Santiago jugando una máquina de aventuras.

—Está Ron allí— dijo Linka ocultándose detrás de una de las máquinas— debería saludarlo. Quizás no, pero sería descortés. Quizás un simple hola ¿Qué puede salir nada mal?

—Hola Ron.

—¿Eh? Ah, hola Linka ¿Cómo estás? — de repente apareció has muerto en la pantalla del video juego— Rayos perdí una vida.

—Lo siento fue mi culpa, por distraerte.

—No te preocupes.

—No está bien— Linka se colocó en el mando del segundo jugador e insertó su ficha para jugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pues ayudarte.

—No es necesario.

—Claro que lo es. Si hiciste algo fuera del juego y perjudicaste a alguien jugando, es obligación de uno en ayudar.

Linka seleccionó su personaje y se puso seria— Así que descansa Ron, porque yo me encargaré de todo.

—Ja, eso quisieras. Solo serás una carga.

—Quieres apostar.

—Solo demuéstramelo— Así que ambos muchachos comenzaron a jugar el juego.

En las afueras del árcade apareció Clydia que se iba a reunir con Linka. Pero cuando entró observó que Linka estaba jugando con Ron. Y notó que ambos estaban sonriendo. Por lo que Clydia lo único que hizo fue esperar.

Al momento que terminaron un nivel, Clydia llamó a Linka por su teléfono. Linka contestó su teléfono— ¿Clydia dónde estás?

—Lo siento Linka, pero no creo poder llegar al árcade.

—¡Qué! Pero ¿Por qué?

—Algo surgió. Disculpa por los problemas que te hice pasar.

—Pero Clydia…

—Linka apresuraré en nivel comenzara— dijo Ron a su lado y Linka sonrió.

— Sabes qué Clydia, no importa. Hace lo que tengas que hacer y creo que puedo encontrar la forma de divertirme.

—De acuerdo Linka y lo siento.

—No te preocupes— Linka continuo jugando con Ron. Mientras que Clydia vio a lo lejos que su amiga estaba feliz.

—Creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado— dijo Clydia retirándose del lugar.

* * *

Pasó un buen tiempo y los chicos hicieron lo imposible. Completaron el juego venciendo al jefe final.

—Genial lo conseguimos— dijeron ambos abrasándose. Hasta qué lo notaron y se apartaron.

—Bien es hora de colocar las iniciales a nuestro puntaje.

—Bien— Linka colocó 'lLL' para registrar su tercer lugar en el puntaje total.

—Bien jugado— dijo Ron— pero es hora de colocar mi inicial en el segundo lugar— Ron colocó sus iniciales 'RIS'

—¡Vaya Ron! quedaste segundo no está mal.

—Sí, pero no es para alardear.

—Lo sé, para eso está el primer lugar— dijo Linka mostrando el nombre que estaba en el primer lugar, que era una 'lLL'.

—¿Tú tienes el primer lugar?

—Sip, muchas de estas máquinas tienen las iniciales de triple 'L' de Linka L. Loud.

—Impresionante. Oye ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tu segundo nombre. La L de Linka L. Loud.

—No lo quiero decir— dijo sonrojando Linka

—Vamos, dímelo. Tú sabes el mío.

—Eso fue a cuenta tuya.

—Vamos, dímelo.

Linka pensó por un momento— Mmmm bien, pero solo si superas mi puntaje en cualquier máquina.

—Eso es todo. Será complicado, pero lo haré con gusto— Ron comenzó a ver cada una de las diferentes maquinas, pero encontró uno que era imposible que Linka le pudiera ganar.

—No te confíes que soy muy buena en los video juegos. Ahora si me disculpas iré al baño

—Esta será la máquina. Una máquina de fuerza— Una máquina de fuerza. Lo que debes hacer es golpearlo con todas tus fuerzas y mide el impacto. Hay dos de estas máquinas en esta árcade uno para niños y otra de adultos.

—Pff que simple— Ron golpeó la máquina con una fuerza moderada, ya que no sería necesaria toda su fuerza con una niña. Su resultado fue de 66.

Ron observó la mini pantalla que relevaba los 20 golpes que registraba la máquina y las iniciales que aparecían en primer lugar y Ron no lo podía creer. Las iniciales de tres L estaban en la primera posición y con una puntuación de 201— Eso es imposible.

—Así que Linka sabe golpear— Bien aquí mi segunda oportunidad— Ron golpeó nuevamente la máquina con toda su fuerza y su resultado fue de 150

Ron aún no podía creerlo, pero estaba determinado en vencer en alguna maquina a Linka. Ron tomó un gran respiro, ya que no podía creer que una niña era más fuerte que él.

Golpeó la máquina y su resultado fue de… 186.

—¡Vaya! Ron eso fue impresionante— dijo Linka, ya que vio su golpe. Pero Ron no se sintió alabado por Linka, sino humillado que una niña hubiera superado su golpe.

—Liberty.

—¿Huh?

—Mi segundo nombre es Liberty. Linka Liberty Loud.

—Pero porque me lo dices.

—Porque me superaste.

—Claro que no lo hice.

—Si lo hiciste.

—No supere el 201

—Mi puntaje es de 108

—Ron miró hacia abajo y claro que había otro triple L., pero estaba en la posición 18

—¿Y qué tal de tu puntaje de 201?

—Ese no es mi puntaje, sino el de mi hermano mayor Lynn.

—… ¿Pero qué cosa?

—Mi hermano, él coloca sus iniciales de esa forma.

—¿De qué forma hablas?

—Mi hermano coloca su nombre "LlL", mientras que yo "lLL"

—¿Así?

—Sí, en mi familia todos tenemos las iniciales con la letra 'L', así que para diferenciar nos algunos usan dos mayúsculas u otra combinación. Yo tengo "lLL" y mi hermano Lynn tiene "LlL"

—O sea, que gaste unas fichas por nada— se sintió como un torpe.

—Vamos Ron ¿Qué tal sí jugamos batalla de baile?

—¿Tienes alguna canción en mente Linka?

—No sé qué música te gusta. Hay una canción que sé que te gustará.

El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor),  
al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin,  
con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)

Linka y Ron se movían, según lo que la maquina pedía, pero a Ron le sorprendió que a Linka le gustaba la canción de esa serie en particular, es decir era normal que los niños le gustaba, pero era poco común que las niñas lo vieran tanto como los niños

La verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti,  
como si un volcán hiciera una erupción,  
derrite un gran glaciar,  
podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón,

Mientras cada letra pasaba Linka bailaba mejor e incluso levantaba las mano para demostrar que estaba bailando con todo el cuerpo y no solamente con la piernas.

Chala Head—Chala,  
no importa lo que suceda,  
siempre el ánimo mantendré,  
Chala Head—Chala,  
vibrante mi corazón siente emoción,  
haré una genkidama,  
Chala Head—Chala,  
no pienses nada sólo escucha,  
sueño está ya en tu corazón,  
Chala Head—Chala,  
no importa lo que suceda,  
porque es el día de hoooooooy.

Ganador uno gana. Respondió la máquina, lo cual significa que Linka había ganado, pero la verdad a Ron estaba reflexionando sobre el hecho que una niña colocara ese tipo de canción.

—Me sorprendió que escogieras esa canción.

—No conozco tus gustos. Además sé que a todos los niños les gusta esa serie y cómo culparlos. Es genial

 _De verdad que Linka no es una chica ordinaria._ Pensó Ron.

—Bien Ron gané la primera Ronda

—Tuviste suerte

—Claro que no

—Bueno sigamos con la siguiente canción de esa serie.

Acercándose, el peligro viene ya  
y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora  
y siento subir más y más la adrenalina  
los héroes de la historia seremos

Esta vez Ron estaba más concentrado, ya que ahora no le distraía el hecho de que Linka escogiera una canción de una serie muy visto por los niños, y podía concentrarse más en ganar.

Realidad tus sueños... hoy serán  
Listo estoy para poder pelear ¡victoria tendré!

Vuela niño, el poder, nuestro es  
hoy seremos, D***** ***l Z  
procura llegar, al final y luchar, con valor  
en los campos deja las flores crecer ¡feliz!

Te convertirás en un, gran rival  
aventuras podrás disfrutar

En esta parte el baile se complicó, ya que era más rápido, pero Ron pudo seguir el juego y tomar una gran ventaja contra Linka.

En la línea hoy sin temor  
el poder nuestro es  
y seremos para siempre D***** B*** Z

—Jugador dos ha ganado— dijo la voz de la maquina

—Bien te gané esta vez ¿Jugamos una ronda para desempatar?

—Claro— respondió Linka, ya que ella nunca rechazaba un combate— Pero ahora caerás

—No, tú caerás.

—Creo que sólo hay una canción que puede desempatar— Ambos movieron la cabeza, ya que había una canción que podía terminar la temática.

—La continuación de la serie.

—Así es.

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente  
a mi corazón deja encantado  
ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad.

Ambos niños se sonrojaron ya que nunca habían tomado el peso que la última canción era un poco romántica.

En el instante en que te volví a encontrar  
mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar  
que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.  
Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar  
si me das tu mano te llevaré  
por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad.  
Tal vez sigues pensando en él  
no puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo  
que amor necesitas tú  
y el valor para pelear en ti lo hallarás.

Ambos chicos estaban jugando peor que nunca, ya que al bailar se distraían por las melodía y a letra lo cual hacia que ellos pensaban en el otro.

Mi corazón encantado vibra  
por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
no me importa si aún no te intereso  
ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad.

—Jugador dos ha ganado— Ron había ganado la última ronda, ya que a pesar de todos esos sentimientos de que cantaba en esa canción. Ya se había acostumbrado a controlar sus sentimientos al estar cerca de Linka, mientras que a Linka, esos sentimientos eran muy nuevos para ella.

—Jamás me había dado cuenta de que esa letra era algo romántica— dijo Linka con toda la cara roja, mirando hacia adelante.

—Yo tampoco— dijo Ron también con toda la cara roja y mirando hacia adelante.

—Oye quieres una pizzas.

—Claro.

—Por cierto usemos uno de estos. — Linka mostró una gran cantidad de cupones— Vengo mucho a este lugar. Así qué tengo varios de estos.

Ambos niños se sentaron y esperaron por las pizzas. Hasta que uno de los trabajadores apareció.

—Aquí tienen.

—Deliciosa pizza— dijo Linka y Ron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a reír.

* * *

Después de una larga tarde ambos niños tenían que volver a sus casas. Así que decidieron ir a casa juntos. Ron se estaba demorando en salir, ya que fue a comprar algo al interior del árcade. Después de un par de minutos salió.

—Ya era Ron. Que se está oscureciendo.

—Lo siento, es que la cola para los refrescos estaba muy largo.

—¿Refrescos?

—Sí toma— Ron pasó una lata de naranja a Linka. Mientras que él tenía un refresco de uva.

Ambos chicos fueron caminando por el parque Ketcham. Ambos le gustó la idea de viajar por un camino más verde. Aunque siguieron por un camino de cemento en la mitad del parque donde por lo general muchas parejas iban caminando, ya que era tranquilo y romántico, ideal para una pareja enamorada.

Pero en ese momento no lo era. Resultaba que había una cierta competencia. Parecía una maratón. Por lo que la multitud y los corredores no dejaban tener una caminata tranquila, además de los múltiples gritos de las personas.

Parece que al final no obtendremos una caminata tranquila, ¿Eh?

Linka miró alrededor, ya que ella conocía el parque como la palma de su mano, ya que desde era pequeña le gustaba ir a ese parque y además ella lleva a sus hermanos menores a jugar en esos lugares. Y notó un camino alternativo.

—Ya sé dónde ir. Ven acompáñame— dijo Linka tomando la mano de Ron y llevando a toda velocidad.

—Pero se está volviendo tarde.

—No te preocupes. Esta ruta es larga, pero valdrá la pena.

Corrieron por la orilla izquierda del parque donde había una serie de colinas.

Y siguieron corriendo hasta que Linka se detuvo en una colina que era especial para ella.

—Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos del parque.

—Estaban en una colina donde había un árbol singular y se podía ver gran parte del parque, pero la razón principal de por qué le gustaba a Linka, era por ocaso. Se puede ver todos los árboles, la gran fuente en el centro del parque y a la mitad de todo era perfecto para ver la puesta de sol. Era sin duda un lugar increíble.

—Vaya— fue lo único que expresó Ron. Ya que ese lugar no se podía expresar las palabras

—Lo sé— Siguieron viendo el paisaje y la fuente de agua lanzaba una gran cantidad de agua hacia el cielo y repentinamente apareció un arcoíris en una puesta de sol.

—Gracias por este día Ronnie— dijo Linka alegremente. Ron solo se alegró al ver a Linka sonreír.

—¡Oh, lo siento! quise decir Ron— se disculpó Linka, ya que desde el día uno que a él no le gustaba que le llamaran Ronnie.

Ron sonrió y cerró los ojos— Llámame Ronnie.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?

—Llámame Ronnie si quieres.

—¿Estás seguro? Una vez que te llame así y no hay vuelta atrás.

—Está bien. Supongo que no hay nada de malo en que me llames Ronnie.

—Bien, entonces Ronnie será— Linka se acercó y lo abrazó

—Brindemos— dijo Ron sacando su lata de gaseosa de uva que había comprado antes. Y Linka sacó la suya para hacer el brindis.

—Claro.

—Por el comienzo de una buena amistad— ambos chocaron las latas y las abrieron y…

Un gran chorro de gaseosa les esparramó la cara de ambos. Resulta que habían corrido y eso agitó mucha las latas y era normal que eso ocurriera en ese momento.

—Jajaja ¡Te manchaste! — dijo Linka riéndose.

¿Yo? Deberías ver como tú quedaste— ahora ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Mientras ambos se rieron comenzaron a encenderse las luces que iluminan las noches, pero aún predominaba el gran cielo anaranjado producido en el crepúsculo.

Ambos chicos se vieron directamente a los ojos. Linka solo sonrojaba y jugaba con su cabello blanco. Ron no sabía que hacer o que decir, pero había que hacer algo. Como que había que romper el silencio. A pesar de que estaban empapados de gaseosa sintieron un impulso involuntario que movía. Ambos comenzaron a acercarse las caras, después se acercaron a los labios. Tal vez no era igual que las películas, pero era perfecto para ambos para darse el primer beso.

—Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring. Llamada Llamada.

—Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring. Llamada Llamada.

El teléfono de Linka estaba sonando arruinando el momento.

—Disculpa tengo que contestar esto— dijo nerviosamente Linka.

—Si contesta tranquilamente— dijo el chico al despertar del trance.

—Hola— dijo Linka.

—¡LINKA MARIO LOUD! — gritó su padre a través del teléfono que hasta Ron pudo escucharlo.

—¿Mario? — se preguntó Ron si se supone que su segundo nombre era Liberty.

—Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que debes llegar a casa antes que las luces de las calles se enciendan. Sabes que las calles no son seguras de noche para una niña de tu edad.

—Si papi.

A Ron le comenzó a sonar el teléfono y naturalmente contestó— ¿Hola?

—¡Ronaldo Ian Santiago! — gritó el padre de Ron por teléfono— llegue a casa después de trabajar dos turnos y resulta que no estás en casa.

—Lo siento Papá. No me fije en la hora. Ahora mismo voy a casa.

—Más te vale, hace unos pocos días estuviste enfermo que no pudiste estar de pie. Imagínate que eso te vuelva a pasar.

—Lo siento— dijeron ambos niños a sus padres al mismo tiempo— No volverá a pasar— Ambos chicos colgaron sus teléfonos.

Ambos se fueron del parque, pero Ron le entró la curiosidad— ¿Mario?

—Es un hábito de mi padre me llama a mí y a mis hermanos Mario cuando estamos es problemas. Lo cual es incómodo que me llamé el nombre de hombre.

—Podría ser peor.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Supongo que sí— Así después de un beso fallido ambos niños volvieron a sus casas. Ambos tenían que enfrentarse a tales sensaciones que sintieron. Pero había un sentimiento en especial que pudieron sentir. Al estar en esa pequeña colina, con una puesta del sol y un arcoíris en la mitad. Definitivamente había un sentimiento que querían expresar, pero esperaron al momento que ambos estuvieran lejos para expresar tal sentimiento.

Pura Ira.

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTUVE TAN CERCA DE BESARLO/A!

Así es ambos estaban enojados, ya que el escenario para el beso perfecto se había arruinado por las llamadas telefónicas de sus respectivos padres.

Pero eso no se detuvo, porque a la noche, después del regaño de sus padres. Loki y Bebe, hablaron con sus hermanos que por fin lo habían hecho. Por fin se dieron su primer beso. Y que había sido el mejor beso de la vida. Se hubiera sentidos como unos tontos si hubieran perdido tal oportunidad.

Lo cual no evitó que ambos chicos se sintieran peor. De lo que les había pasado.

* * *

Habían pasado más de una semana, al lunes siguiente, durante toda la semana anterior Linka y Ron pasaron mucho tiempo juntos como amigos. Siempre se encontraban en el mismo pasillo que ellos se conocieron, cada uno de los días. Como si hubiera sido cosa del destino. O tal vez que cada vez que Linka llegaba antes, ella se devolvía para crear el momento de encontrarse. Y cada vez que Ron llegaba y no veía a Linka se daba retrocedía unos pasos para volver a intentarlo.

Para tal lunes no fue la excepción. Ellos volvieron a encontrarse y pasaron parte del día juntos.

Pasaron varias horas y estaban apuntó de terminar las clases hasta que el maestro Johnson dio un anuncio.

—Bien niños falta poco para que terminen las clases por hoy. Por lo que les daré un trabajo que me deben entregar al final de la semana.

Naturalmente todos los niños se quejaron, ya que tenían que hacer tareas

—El trabajo será en pareja— decía el maestro Johnson. De inmediatamente cada uno de los alumnos discutía para hacerlos con los compañeros más cercanos o con sus amigos.

—Bien Linka seremos juntas, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Clydia a su mejor amiga.

—Claro que sí— respondió Linka

—Clinka McLoud por siempre— manifestaron cada chica con su nombre oficial de mejores amigas por siempre.

—Lo siento chicas. Pero no podrán ser juntas— dijo el maestro Johnson al oír las niñas

—Cómo llegó Ron a nuestra clase, ahora somos dieciséis alumnos, ocho niños y ocho niñas. Por lo que se me ocurrió la idea de que hagan el trabajo en pareja de hombre y mujer.

Se quejaron todas las niñas del salón.

—¡QUÉ! — gritaron de temor los niños varones de la clase, excepto Ron. Ya que ya sabía con quién quería hacer tal trabajo.

—Bien busquen con quién trabajar— dijo el maestro.

Todos los niños fueron desesperadamente a buscar a una niña con quién trabajar.

—¡Por favor, se conmigo!

—¡Quieres ser juntos!

—¡Te lo suplico se conmigo!

Quizás todos estaban desesperados, pero Ron quiso hacerlo de manera tranquila. Así que llamó a Linka que estaba al frente de él— Oye Linka ¿Seamos juntos?

—Claro Ronnie— Después de que todos ya tuvieran pareja el ambiente se volvió tenso para Ron. El aire se sentía pesado, similar de cuando eres el centro de atención y todos estuvieran hablando de ti.

Al finalizar la clase Linka sugirió juntarse después de clases en algunas de las casas para realizar la tarea.

—Entonces Ronnie ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?

—¿A mi casa? — Ron no sentía ningún problema al invitar a un compañero de clases o a un amigo a juntarse en su casa, pero este caso era diferente. Era Linka Loud quién iría a su casa y sabía que había dos personas en su casa que lo arruinarían todo.

Así que Ron comenzó a imaginarse como sería si llevara a Linka a su casa.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa aparecería la hermana de Ron, Bebe tomando fotos con su teléfono— tú debes ser la niña que tanto Ronnie ha hablado. Quieres ver unas fotos de cuando Ronnie era un bebé y otras fotos humillantes.

Ron solo estaba sonrojando, ya que nada podía ser peor, eso era antes que su padre comenzó a hablar— Vaya, hijo sí que estás creciendo. Creo que es hora que tengamos "La Charla"

—Esto no puede ponerse peor— murmuró Ron con una cara toda Roja, mientras que Linka se reía de él.

—En serio que Ronnie trajo una novia— dijo Bebe hablando a través de su computadora, giró el computador y resultaba que estaba en videochat con sus parientes lejanos, los Casagrande.

—¿Su familia es adinerada? — preguntó su abuela Helena.

—Prepararé la comida para la boda— respondió su abuelo Román.

—Bebe ¿Les sacaste suficientes fotos? – Preguntó su tío Franco sacando una foto desde su cámara— Mejor saca más.

—Cabello blanco, ¿eh? Quizás se deba a algún tipo de albinismo. Buscaré en algunos libros— mencionó su tía Carla

Aparecieron los primos de mayor a menor.

—Ron no piensas en colocarte algo mejor como un traje— dijo su primo mayor Carlos.

—Ella es muy linda— dijo una niña robusta con un moño en su cabello— Es como una princesa.

—Es linda, pero no se puede comparar conmigo— mencionó con mucho orgullo su prima Carolina que tenía puesta una sudadera roja y tenía un corte de cabello al estilo pixie.

Finalmente, la bebé Carlita hacia sonido de besos.

Cuanto más hablaban más rojo se ponía su cara.

—Ronnie, Ronnie…

* * *

—Ronnie ¿Podemos ir o no?

—¿Ah? — despertó Ron de esa imaginación— Preferiría que no. Es decir, mi padre llegará después de trabajar dos turnos en el hospital y me gustaría que llegara a descansar, en vez de atender visitas. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Linka comenzó a mirar fijamente a Ron y esté último no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso— Oh bueno. Iremos a hacer el trabajo en mi casa entonces— Ron se alivió que creyera su mentira, aunque técnicamente no lo era ya que su padre si llegaría en la tarde.

—Bien Ronnie— Linka sacó una hoja en su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en él— esta es la dirección de mi casa. Te parece si nos juntamos como a las 3:30.

—Me parece bien.

—Nos vemos— dijo Linka alejándose marchándose a su casa.

—Bien iré a la casa de Linka Loud. Creo que nada podría arruinar esto.

Aparecieron muchos compañeros del salón de Ron y lo llevaron a la fuerza al baño.

—¡Pero que creen que hacen!

—Revisen los baños— dijo unos de los chicos y comenzaron a inspeccionar cada retrete para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie escuchando.

—No hay ninguno aquí. — respondió uno de los chicos.

—Que alguien vigile fuera del baño— Uno de los niños se colocó a la puerta para vigilar

—Bien.

—¿Me pueden decir qué rayos pasa? — ya estaba enojado Ron ya que lo arrastraron al baño y aún no le decían por qué.

—Te estamos advirtiendo de algo. Ya que eres nuevo probablemente no lo sabes. Hagas lo que hagas por ningún motivo vayas a la casa de Linka Loud.

Ron arqueó su ceja ya que no entendía porque— Lo siento, pero ya me quede de acuerdo con ella.

—No, llegamos tarde— todo se desilusionaron ya que no pudieron completar su misión.

—¿Por qué actúan de esa manera? ¿Acaso hay algo malo con Linka?

—¿Con Linka? No tiene nada de malo, al contrario. Ella es genial. Es decir, a una chica que le gustan los videos juegos y las historietas.

—Además, es simpática – respondió otro compañero.

—Y muy amable.

—Y linda.

Ron interrumpió a los muchachos— ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

—Es que Linka Loud tiene un pequeño detalle.

—Un detalle. Mejor dicho una docena de detalles.

—La verdad es que son diez problemas para ser exactos— dijo unos de los compañeros con aspecto nerd.

—Además, no es pequeño. Es un problema enorme.

—Me pueden decir que rayos le pasa a Linka— respondió Ron ya que estaban hablando mal de Linka.

—Es que… ¿No te has preguntado porque ningún chico se acerca a Linka? — Ron comenzó a pensar sobre eso, pero ahora que lo mencionaron era cierto, ningún chico se acerca a Linka, pero no entiende que cosa podría ser.

—Dime que sabes de la familia de Linka— preguntó uno de los niños a Ron.

—No mucho.

—Sabes lo de sus hermanos, ¿verdad?

Ron comenzó a recordar algunos momentos, pero él recordaba que Linka dijo que ella era la hija de al medio y que tenía hermanos y recordaba que los hermanos se llamaban Lynn y Lars— Sí mal no recuerdo Linka tiene dos hermanos.

—¿Dos? — todos los chicos comenzaron a reírse como sí Ron hubiera contado el chiste más grande de la historia. Incluso algunos se cayeron al suelo por la risa.

—Se puede saber de qué se ríen.

—Ella no tiene dos. Ella es conocida por tener la familia más grande en esta escuela.

 _Ella dijo que era la niña de al medio, entonces serán cinco. Dos hermanos mayor y dos menor_. Pensó Ron. Ya que era otra posibilidad.

Veras Linka tiene…

* * *

Desde fuera del baño donde todos estaban caminando a sus casas tranquilamente. Hasta qué

—¡ELLA TIENE DIEZ QUÉ!

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar un gran grito proviniendo del baño, pero después siguieron con sus asuntos como si nada.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor: Les gustó el capitulo. Ahora llegara el momento que los hermanos conozcan a Ron.**

 **El primer sueño de Linka fue para homenajear al actor Adam West. Asi que decidí hacer un segmento de superheroes. Originalmente solo iba a colocar el sueño de los hijos, pero quise homenajear al actor.**

 _ **CAMBIO DE EDICIÓN: Por si leyeron esta historia antes del 18 de julio y lo están releyendo, habrán notado que ahora algunos personajes les cambie el nombre. El Par antes se llamaba El Dos, Flor Imperial antes se llamaba La Llave Fuerte y por ultima El Fuerte antes se llamaba Carta Fuerte. Solo lo hice para mantener los nombres de los personajes de acuerdo al episodio Pulp Friction.**_

 **Las referencias que usé para este capitulo fueron:**

 ***La mayor parte del primer sueño como de los superheroes son por los personajes que aparecieron en el capitulo de _Pulp Friction.  
_ *Algunas caracteristicas que le di a los superheroes fueron.  
**Ace (Linka): Batman (Obviamente Xd)  
**Carta Alta (Loki): Me imagine la Van como el batimovil.  
**Once de Corazones (Loni): Usé al Doctor Strange, ya que su traje lo protege a voluntad propia.  
**Club Nocturno (Luke): ninguno es especifico.  
**El Bromista (Lane): Harley Quinn y su amor por el Guason.  
**El Fuerte (Lynn): La mujer Maravilla, por la manera de bloquear las balas.  
**Ocho de espadas (Lars): La historia parecida a Raven de Los jovenes Titanes.  
**Rey de Diamantes (Lexx) y Flor Imperial (Leif): Ambos me los imagine como Thor, donde Lexx tiene el complejo de superioridad y Leif las actitud de atacar y el poder de hablar con Ranas, En serio el Thor de los comics puede hablar con ranas.  
**Contador de Cartas (Levi) y ****El Par (Leon): Ninguno en especifico.  
**Harlequinn: En el Guason.**

 ***Para los fanaticos de Rick y Morty, esta la salsa szechuan.  
*Tobby y Roshell por el nombre del huevo de "Shell Shocked" o "Traumatizados"  
*Las canción del juego de baile son obvios de donde vienen.  
*Nuevamente hago mención de Liberty, el nombre de la versión femenina de Lincoln, antes que apareciera Linka y que fuera su segundo nombre.  
*Aparece por primera vez el nombre de equipo Clinka McLoud.  
*El sonido del telefono de Linka es el sonido del telefono que aparecio en la serie Pokemon en los primeros capitulos.  
*Que el padre llamando a Linka Mario, es que el instagram de la serie indica que los padres, llaman a sus hijas y Lincoln con el segundo nombre Marie, cuando ellos están en problemas.**

 **Creo que eso fueron todas las referencias que utilice.**

 **Volviendo al capitulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?  
¿Les molestó el beso fallido de Linka y Ron?  
¿Que creen que pasará ahora con Ron visitando, Casa Loud?**

 **Antes de despedirme, quisiera indicar que nos estamos acercando a la recta final de Entrometidos pesados. Por lo que hay que hablar sobre el fututo. Anteriormente habia anunciado dos historias. Una de Bun Bun y la otra una recreación de Invasores del Espacio o Space Invaders. En mi perfil colocaré una votación para que escojan la siguiente historia.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, asi que dejen sus reviews, prometo responderlos.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea para un futuro capitulo, dejen su idea en los reviews o envienme un Pm.**

 **Eso seria todo. Nos vemos y espero que tengan un buen día,**


	16. Entrometidos pesados Ch7: Entrometidos 2

_**Notas del autor:**_ **Hola a todos tanto tiempo. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo de _Linka_ _Loud presenta: La casa Loud._**

 **Antes de comenzar. Recuerden que falta poco para que esta historia termine y deje una votación en mi perfil, para decidir la próxima historia. Hasta ahora la votación va 5 para _Invasores del Espacio_ y 2 para la historia de Bun-Bun. Así que recuerden si quieren ver la historia de Bun-Bun voten por ella y si quieren mantener la ventaja de Invasores, voten por esa opcion.**

 **Bueno sin nada mas. Aqui les dejo el capitulo. Espero que lo disfrute.**

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde en la casa Loud, específicamente en el laboratorio que está dentro del dormitorio. Un niño genio está buscando la realizando varios experimentos químicos, para resolver un problema que llevaba por más de una semana tratando de resolver.

—Bitácora del laboratorio, día 1448. Llevó más de una semana tratando de buscar la cura de una peligrosa enfermedad que nos pone todos en peligro.

—El primer avistamiento de la enfermedad ocurrió hace 199 horas, o para las mentes menos desarrolladas, el domingo pasado a las ocho de la mañana.

—Como todas las mañanas. La primera acción del día es de ingresar al baño y arreglarse para el día. El tiempo promedio que utiliza cada hermano para arreglarse es de tres minutos debido a que algunos especímenes usan el baño más de lo necesario como Lexx y Loni. Otros utilizan un bajo promedio, como Leif y Lynn. Mientras que yo utilizo la cantidad necesaria.

—Mientras que el espécimen femenino conocida como Linka, utiliza un tiempo de siete minutos. Algo ineficiente, pero no hay muchas medidas que se pueda realizar para disminuir el tiempo debido a la indisponibilidad de Linka para implementar algunas medidas. Por lo que he decidido bajar mi tiempo de tolerancia de espera a cinco minutos.

—Pero en aquel domingo. Leif, Lexx y yo estuvimos esperando en ese baño, por no siete, ni por ocho.

Lexx golpeaba la puerta del baño—Linka, sale de una vez. Llevas en ese baño por una eternidad.

—Solo lleva un total de doce minutos— corrigió Levi.

—Lo que significa una eternidad— aportó Leif a la conversación— ¡Linka sale de una vez! Que hay un charco de lodo que me está llamando y Mamá no me deja tirarme hasta que no me haya duchado.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Linka salió del baño con su bata de color naranja, pero ella estaba feliz murmurando una canción de forma alegre.

— ¡Bueno ya era hora que salieras!— dijo Lexx.

Linka normalmente se hubiera discutido, pero en esta ocasión estaba feliz —Hola hermanitos, no es un bonito día— decía Linka y seguía caminando murmurando una canción muy felizmente, mientras que los tres hermanos no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

Ella siguió caminando, se acercó a un florero, sacó una flor que había en el florero y comenzó a olorosar aquella flor. Sus padres estaban subiendo las escaleras y su padre chocó con la distraída de Linka.

—Oh, lo siento papito— dijo Linka colocando la flor en la oreja de su padre, le dio un beso y ella siguió a su habitación murmurando de alegría.

Su madre estaba algo emocionada al ver el comportamiento de su hija— ¡Vaya! Sí que le dio duro.

—Lo sé es algo emocionante— respondió el señor Loud al ver su hijita enamorada.

— ¿Qué es emocionante? ¿Qué le pasa a Linka?— preguntaba Levi al no entender el comportamiento bizarro de su hermana.

—No te preocupes. Cuando crezcas lo entenderás— dijo la señora Loud a su hijo genio, para que no hiciera ningún tipo de problema.

Pero naturalmente Levi se preocupó. Luego, media hora más tarde notó un comportamiento similar con Loki que hizo al resto de sus hermanos mayores esperar de la misma forma que él lo había hecho el viernes.

—Era obvio lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había una infección en la casa. Linka y Loki estaban contaminados con aquel virus.

—Al día siguiente, el lunes, ellos estaban de muy buen humor para ir a la escuela. Normalmente para las personas con sus coeficientes intelectuales, deberían haber sido influido por el mal humor del lunes que provoca a todos los homo sapiens comunes. Aparentemente el virus le dio inmunidad a los días lunes, lo cual es lo único ventajosa de toda la situación.

—Durante los siguientes días he estado observando a Loki y a Linka. La enfermedad había distorsionados sus caras con una mueca conocida como sonrisa. Ya que ambos no paraban de sonreír y la verdad que era molesto.

—Ambos estuvieron bien distraídos. Cuando ellos estaban jugando videojuegos, Linka y Loki tuvieron un bajo rendimiento en cada uno de los juegos que había en la casa. Lo cual es raro ya que Linka es la mejor calificada entre todos nosotros en los videojuegos.

—Otro detalle que noté fue que Loki y Linka estaban menos enojados de lo normal. Ellos por lo normal se enojan mucho. Linka se molesta por el estado del baño, el desorden y cuando no hacemos nuestros quehaceres, en otras palabras, se enoja por cosas innecesarias. Pero últimamente ha estado ignorando esos estados.

—Esperaba ese extraño comportamiento en Loki, así que hice lo impensable y toqué su teléfono. Mi hipótesis fue falsa. Me golpeó bien duro. Aún tengo el chichón que lo comprueba.

—Pero había que asegurar que la enfermedad no se propague. Ya que hay algo mucho más en juego. Lo que da esperanza a la humanidad. El futuro de las nuevas generaciones depende de que yo, Levi Loud encuentre la cura.

—Si el virus se propaga afectando el resto de sus hermanos, incrementaría el tiempo de espera para usar el baño.

—Así es. Según nuestra hermana Linka, el baño es una pocilga y uno de los peores lugares de la casa, ya que siempre estaba sucio. Bueno en realidad tiene razón, pero a quién le importa que está limpio o no. Lo importante es entrar, hacer lo que hay que hacer y salir. Como esta casa es habitada por trece personas es normal asumir que hay que hacer fila para usarlo. Pero la verdad no es así, el baño es una maravilla de la eficiencia, ya que rara vez hay una fila, solo hay una fila si Linka o mamá y algunas veces papá utilizan el baño.

—Pero como la infección incrementa el tiempo de espera. Puede afectar las siguientes generaciones, ya que me quitaría tiempo de realizar experimentos por el hecho de estar utilizando el baño.

—Imagínense, si se incrementa el tiempo de un minuto por persona, eso me quitaría trece minutos de mis experimentos. Eso por una semana equivale a 91 minutos. Eso por 52 semanas que hay en un año equivale a 4732 minutos. Lo cual es cercano a 78 horas. En otras palabras, la humanidad perderá tres días y seis horas de mis servicios al año, por estar perdiendo el tiempo esperando el baño.

—Ahora eso solo es en esta casa, imagínense si se expande por el mundo habrá una fila por cada baño existente. La sociedad se colapsaría, ya que la gente desperdicia el tiempo esperando por un baño.

—Necesito encontrar la cura de esta extraña enfermedad antes que se propague. Pero mis exámenes no muestran nada raro en ellos, puede que este sea el surgimiento del virus más peligroso que se haya enfrentado la humanidad.

—Entre los dos pacientes, he decidido observar detalladamente a Linka, debido que su habitación esta junta a la mía y puedo obtener mejor información. También podré observarla en la escuela durante el receso. Son pequeños tiempos, pero cada segundo cuenta. Los únicos momentos que no observo a Linka son: cuando está usando el baño, mi hora de la siesta y durante el almuerzo, ya que es importante alimentarse y dudo que cualquiera sea la razón que la afecte no ocurre en el almuerzo.

Era en la cafetería donde todos estaban almorzando. Linka y Ron empezaron a hablar sobre sus comidas.

—Pero sabes Ronnie. Me sorprende que un niño sepa cocinar, es decir mis hermanos no saben, quizás algo simple como preparar huevos o cualquier cosa que solo se necesita un sartén, pero nunca algo tan grande como un almuerzo.

—Bueno aprendí, para ayudar a mi padre y a mi hermana, ya que mi papa siempre trabaja hasta tarde y doble turnos y mi hermana también consigue empleos de medio tiempo. Así que los ayudo preparando algo para cenar.

—Vaya.

— ¿Y tú como aprendiste a cocinar?

—Bueno de niña, quería ser la mejor hermana mayor desde que nació mi hermano menor, Lars. Cuando crecía me pedía cosas para comer. Claro que yo quería darle de comer, pero a veces mis padres no estaban en casa. Así que trataba de cocinar, pero no me salió bien. Los huevos se me quemaron, tenían cascaras y estaban muy saladas.

—Mis hermanos se enojaron porque estaba asqueroso y yo le decía "Si no les gusta, no lo coman", en ese entonces estaba triste y molesta. Pero mi papá nos vio y me dijo que la comida no se desperdicia y se comió todo lo que había hecho aunque estaba asqueroso, él me dijo "No está mal para la primera vez. Gracias por la comida" A pesar de que estaba asquerosa que incluso yo no lo hubiera comido, él lo hizo con una sonrisa.

—Me di cuenta que quería cocinar para hacer alguien feliz. Y quería que alguien me digiera que estuviera deliciosa. Por eso aprendí a cocinar. Para hacer a mis hermanos felices.

A Ron le sorprendió la historia de Linka—Vaya. Y dime ¿Qué no te gusta sobre cocinar?

—Que normalmente tengo que cocinar para diez criaturas hambrientas.

— ¿Diez dices?— Ron comenzó a pensar que Linka tenía ambos padres, y dos hermanos, incluyendo a Linka serían cinco personas. «Quizás sus abuelos viven con ella o tenga alguna mascota», pensó Ron – Oye Linka ¿Tienes mascotas?

—Bueno si, esta mi perro Charles, mi gato Cliff, mi canario Walt y mi Hámster Geo. ¡Ah! y también está la mascota de mi hermanito menor Hops.

« _Así que eso era. Sus dos hermanos, sus dos padres y cinco mascotas_ » _,_ pensó Ron a medida que seguía comiendo su almuerzo junto a Linka. « _Aparentemente vive en una casa normal._ »

* * *

—Ella definitivamente no tiene una familia normal— dijo Ron caminando por las calles.

Ron estuvo pensando sobre la ocasión en la cafetería, el cual debió haberse dado cuenta de la sorpresa de que Linka Loud tenía diez hermanos. Lo cual aún le costaba creer eso.

Ron seguía caminando hacia la casa de Linka Loud para realizar una tarea que les había asignado el maestro Johnson. Ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo en juntarse en una casa para terminar tal tarea. Decidieron realizar tal tarea en la casa de Linka Loud, Ron seguía caminando hacia la dirección que le había dado Linka. Mientras caminaba a la dirección de la casa de Linka volvía a ver un mensaje de texto que ella le había enviado una hora atrás.

" _Ronnie, cuando estés a fuera de mi casa por favor llámame por teléfono para abrirte la puerta. Que nuestro timbre entrega una descarga cuando lo presionas. Además nuestro baño tiene un problema, te aconsejo que vayas al baño antes de venir a mi casa_ "

Después de varios minutos llegó a la casa de la dirección y comenzó a comprobar si la dirección era la correcta— Definitivamente esta es la dirección. Avenida Franklin 1216. Enviare un mensaje a Linka— por lo que Ron indicó a Linka que había llegado.

— ¡Vaya! Esta casa parece haber sufrido una tormenta— decía Ron al observar tal casa. Donde había muchos balones, algunas bicicletas y un montón de juguetes por donde quiera que vieras. Incluso se podía ver algunas en el techo y en el árbol que había.

Pero claro, ese no es el caso. La razón de todo ese desorden, era porque esa casa era habitada por diez niños y una niña.

—Aún no puedo creer lo que dijeron mis compañeros— Ron comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido en el baño.

* * *

—Déjenme ver si escuche bien. Me están diciendo que Linka Loud. Tiene diez hermanos.

—Así es— respondió uno de sus compañeros.

—No es que viva en algún departamento donde todo el piso pertenece a la familia.

—No.

—Ella no vive en algún orfanato donde todos se consideran hermanos.

—No.

Ron estaba impactado, es decir nunca escuchó de alguna familia mas grande que la de sus primos—Vaya eso es sorprendente.

—No, no es nada sorprendente. Es molesto— dijo uno de los compañeros. Los otros compañeros también comenzaron a quejarse.

—Esa casa está maldita. Esa casa no respeta ninguna ley conocida por el hombre. No respeta las leyes científicas, morales, ni sociales.

—Cualquier persona que entra, se arrepiente de haber entrado.

—Por eso tratamos de aconsejarte de que no entraras a esa casa.

* * *

« _Bueno tengo que admitir que esa casa es algo desordenada, pero con once niños quien puede culparlos… Once niños, con un hijo más, superan a mis primos por tres veces._ »

A Ron le sonó su teléfono, resulta que había recibido un mensaje de Linka " _Ronnie me das dos minutos que me estoy arreglando. En unos minutos te recibo_ "

—Bien aquí a esperar. Diez hermanos, eh. Eso explica muchas cosas, ahora entiendo un poco porque Linka no es igual a otras niñas. Quizás vivir con diez hermanos la haya afectado de alguna manera.

—Es decir a ella le gustan los videojuegos y le gusta hacer modelos a escala. Además de que cocina con ingredientes no convencionales. Me pregunto cómo será ella en su casa, o ¿Cómo será su habitación?

Repentinamente se escuchaba ruidos dentro de la casa. Era música, pero no cualquier música. Era una canción clásica del rock. Un tema reconocido. Sí que suena fuerte la música. Aparentemente la familia de Linka respeta su apellido— Ron solamente gozo la música, ya que era la única cosa que podía hacer mientras esperaba Linka a recibirlo. La canción tenía una buena introducción difícil de imitar. Una canción genial que siempre motiva. Y la familia de Linka lo había puesto en la radio.

 _Welcome to the Loud House!_

 _We've got fun 'n games_  
 _We got everything you want_  
 _Hard, we know all the names_  
 _We are the people that can find_  
 _Whatever you may need_  
 _If you got the money, honey_  
 _We got your disease_

Ron se sorprendió un poco que no fuera una radio que transmitía la canción. Era alguien que estaba tocando la canción. Ya que habían cambiado la letra.

 _In the House_  
 _Welcome to the Loud House_  
 _Watch it break it to your_  
 _shana na na na na na_  
 _knees, knees_  
 _I wanna watch you bleed_

Qué tan fuerte tocan la música en esta casa, estoy sentado en el pórtico siento como la casa está vibrando

 _Welcome to the Loud House_  
 _We take it day by day_  
 _If you want it you're gonna bleed_  
 _But it's the price you pay_  
 _And you a very sexy girl_  
 _Thats very hard to please_  
 _You can taste the bright lights_  
 _But you won't get them for free_  
 _In the House_  
 _Welcome to the House_  
 _Feel my, my, my, serpentine_  
 _Wow, I, I wanna hear you scream_

Ron tenía que admitir que la persona que estaba tocando tenía un gran talento, si no hubiera escuchado la canción antes, pensaría que era la radio. Pero aparentemente era alguien increíble con la música.

 _Welcome to The Loud House_  
 _It gets worse here everyday_  
 _Ya learn to live like an animal_  
 _In the jungle where we play_  
 _If you got a hunger for what you see_  
 _You'll take it eventually_  
 _You can have anything you want_  
 _But you better not take it from me_

 _The House_  
 _Welcome to the Loud House_  
 _Watch it break it to your_  
 _shana na na na na na_  
 _knees, knees_  
 _I wanna watch you bleed_

 _And when you're high you never_  
 _Or ever want to come down, YEAH!_

Comenzó una de las partes más reconocidas donde hay un solo de guitarra. Pero le sorprendió el volumen que se tocaba y nadie se quejaba, pero aparentemente sus compañeros se habían equivocado. No hay nada de raro con esa casa.

Ocurrió una gran explosión que se escuchó en el segundo piso y mandó a un niño de unos cuatro años a volar por la ventana hasta el patio delantero.

— ¡Pero qué rayos!— antes que Ron fuera a ver si estaba bien aquel niño la puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció Linka.

—Hola Ronnie, siento la demora. Vamos a dentro.

— ¿No deberíamos ver a ese niño?— apuntó Ron al niño que estaba en el suelo.

—No otra vez— dijo Linka golpeándose la cara.

« _Espera… ¿Otra vez? ¿Esto, acaso es normal?_ », Pensó Ron.

— ¡Levi! ¿Estás bien?— Gritó Linka a su hermanito.

—Sigo… con… vida— respondió apenas el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo que se le veía hasta el vapor que salir.

—Él está bien, vamos a mi habitación.

— ¡¿A tu habitación?!— dijo algo sorprendido Ron y sonrojando, ya que sería la primera vez que entra a la habitación de una chica que no fuera alguien de su familia.

Ron entró a la casa y la música no se escuchaba igual que afuera, o no. Se escuchaba aún más fuerte. El interior de la casa era como el de cualquier casa normal un living con un sofá. Por otro lado estaba al parecer un comedor donde dos niños corrían hasta chocar con la pared con pastel en la cara, un niño con ropa deportiva y a un niño que estaba vestido de negro. Ambos corrían y chocaron noqueando a ambos.

« _¿Espera qué?_ », pensó Ron ya que eso no era para nada normal. Asomó la cabeza al comedor y vio que había otro chico en lo que parecía en la cocina con pastel en la cara, pero tenía los ojos irritados, probablemente por el pastel

— ¡Oigan chicos! dormir con un pastel en la cara no les dará dulces sueños, jajajajaja ¿Entendieron?... ¡AHHH! ¿Por qué me arde la cara?

—Vamos Ronnie subamos— decía Linka, lo cual Ron simplemente la siguió aún confundido por lo que acaba de pasar. Al llegar al segundo piso, se podía escucha la música proviniendo de alguna habitación. Ahora estaba en una parte que no era tan ruidosa la canción y se podían escuchar a dos personas hablar.

— ¡No digas que la ropa que estoy usando es tonta!

— ¡No te dije eso! ¡Dije que tú eras tonto por preocuparte de eso!

Ron seguía caminando, hasta donde la estaba guiando Linka, siguieron por la derecha hasta el final del pasillo donde una de las puertas del costado habían dos niños rubios estaban peleando a golpes.

—Todo fue tú culpa.

—No fue mi culpa.

Y por el otro lado había una habitación con un agujero y había un bebé llorando lo más alto posible.

Los compañeros de Ron, tenían la razón. En esta casa al parecer no había reglas.

 _You know where you are?_  
 _You're in the Loud House baby_  
 _You're gonna die_

Linka abrió la puerta de su habitación— Disculpa Ronnie, tengo que detener la pelea de mis hermanos y ver al bebé. Entra y ponte cómodo— Ron no opuso resistencia alguna y entró a la habitación de Linka y quedó mirando a la puerta de la habitación aún impactado de todas las cosas locas que había pasado en el lapso de menos de un minuto. Explosiones, canciones a alto nivel.

 _In the House_  
 _Welcome to the Loud House_  
 _Watch it bring you to your_  
 _sha na na na na na na na_  
 _knees, knees_  
 _In the House_  
 _Welcome to The Loud House_  
 _Feel my, my, my, serpentine_  
 _In the House_  
 _Welcome to The Loud House_  
 _Watch it bring you to your_  
 _sha na na na na na_  
 _knees, knees_  
 _In the House_  
 _Welcome to The Loud House_  
 _Watch it bring you to your_  
 _knees, knees_  
 _In the jungle_  
 _Watch it bring you to your_  
 _It's gonna bring you down—HA!_

—Vaya llevo menos de treinta segundos dentro de esta casa y he visto explosiones, canciones ruidosas, niños peleando con pastel, discusión sin violencia, discusión con violencia y un bebé llorando. Y aparentemente todo esto es un día normal en la vida de Linka. Esto no se compara con visitar a mis familiares. Esto es diez veces peor.

Ron miró estaba mirando a la foto que estaba colgando de la puerta de Linka. Era una foto de ella junto con todos sus hermanos. Le sorprendió de que tuviera tantos hermanos. A pesar de que ya le mencionaron el hecho de que Linka tuviera diez hermanos aún le costaba creerlo, a pesar de que vio a sus hermanos en su habitad natural y tiene una foto de todos ellos en su habitación.

—Ahora que lo pienso. Estoy en la habitación de Linka. Me preguntó cómo será.

A pesar de que Ron entro a la habitación, no tuvo tiempo de ver, ya que estaba procesando todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Con diez niños y conociendo a Linka es una habitación muy masculina y nada… ¿Pero qué?— Ron quedó sorprendido. La habitación de Linka era la habitación típica de una niña muy, pero muy afeminada. No es que tuviera algo de malo, pero ya que era Linka y que vivía con diez hermanos varones le sorprendiera que hubiera una habitación de ese estilo. Es decir era una habitación cien por ciento rosado.

A su izquierda tenía una cómoda, la cual tenía un gran espejo, con los bordes de color rosa, junto con muchos frascos de perfume, polacos, esmaltes de uñas, cepillos y un montón de utensilios que las niñas utilizan. Tenía flores y decorativos de flores alrededor. También varias de sus blusas colgando y también tenía decorativos de estrellas de color amarrillo y corazones azules.

Mientras que a su derecha, donde estaba la cama, tenía sabanas de color purpura, lo cual le gusto, pero encima tenía una gran cantidad de muñecos de felpa. Algunas fotos pegadas de sus amigas y más arriba, tenía aún más muñecos de felpa junto con unos libros.

Sí Ron no hubiera estado allí, ni en un millón de años hubiera creído que ese lugar era la habitación de Linka.

Al cabo de un minuto llegó Linka calmada, como si nada loco hubiera pasado— Disculpa por la demora Ronnie. Bien comenzamos.

—Si claro.

—Disculpa que tengamos que hacer este trabajo de comida de otras culturas en mi habitación, pero el comedor estaba ocupado.

—No te preocupes.

— Bien comencemos.

Linka y Ron tenían que escribir sobre la cocina de otros países según lo que asignaba el Maestro Johnson. A ellos les tocó la comida francesa, la cual muchas de las compañeras de Linka estaban celosas que le había tocado el país del amor. Pero Linka y Ron no les importó mucha esa parte, por una parte, ninguno de ellos es fanático de aquel país y lo segundo, a medida que avanzaban descubrían que la comida no era tan amorosa.

Linka comenzó a leer un resumen que habían hecho los dos sobre la comida —Bien hasta ahora sabemos que los franceses comen caracoles, ranas, intestinos de cerdos, patos y gansos

— ¡Vaya! Si nuestros compañeros se enteran de las comidas de los franceses, les daría asco.

— Lo sé, pero si fuera por mí, probaría esas comidas— dijo Linka.

— ¿Así?

—Si, por lo general preparó muchas comidas y a veces experimento un poco, así es como supe que me gusta el emparedado de mantequilla de maní y chucrut. Pero ninguno de mis hermanos lo come, ya que les parece raro. Así que aunque parezca asqueroso, primero lo probaría.

—Incluso los caracoles.

—Especialmente los caracoles. Tal vez se vean babosos, pero en sí, pero mezclados con otros ingredientes, quizás eso lo haga más deliciosos.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

— Pero… si tuviera que escoger no comer, serían las ranas.

— ¿Por qué, te dan asco?

—No precisamente. Es que mi hermanito Leif le fascina los sapos y si descubre que me comí uno, jamás me lo perdonaría.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me sorprendió descubrir que tenías diez hermanos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Recién hoy descubriste eso? Qué raro, pensé que lo sabias.

— ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? Es decir solo mencionaste a dos de tus hermanos.

—Es que en el día que nos conocimos. Te entregue una guía y luego me dijiste que lo habías leído.

—Sí lo hice, pero eso que tiene que ver.

Linka fue directamente a su cómoda y sacó una copia de "El guía del estudiante nuevo de Linka Loud", la misma guía que le había pasado a Ron en el primer día y Linka le mostró la contraportada. La contraportada tenía una foto de Linka en blanco y negro de ella con un suéter de tortuga de color negro, mientras ella tenía una mirada pensativa, y Ron comenzó a leer esa parte— "Linka L. Loud nació en Royal Woods, se educó en la primario Royal Woods. Ella fue criada en una familia con once niños, la cual ella es la hija del medio y la única niña entre todos ellos…"

—En serio pusiste una sección de "sobre el autor" en la parte de atrás del libro. Nunca leo estas cosas.

—Pues deberías.

—Bueno será mejor avanzar y terminar este trabajo.

—Sí, será mejor.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora los chicos por fin terminaron el informe, sin tener ninguna complicación.

—Por fin terminamos todo. Y no necesitamos hacer nada más.

—Sí. Nada más— dijo desanimado Ron.

—Te molesta algo Ronnie, es decir has estado mirando muy extraño a mi habitación.

—No es eso, es que tu habitación es muy distinta a ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Linka.

—Es decir es muy rosada.

—Ahh eso, la verdad es que mis padres la pintaron de esa manera. Entonces no tuve mucha elección en eso y decoré la habitación de la mejor manera para que se viera lindo. Pero manteniendo cosas útiles.

—Quizás, pero la verdad me sorprende esas decoraciones de estrellas y corazones. Y no tengas nada relacionado con video juegos.

—Ahí eso. Bueno la verdad, sobre las estrellas y corazones, la habitación es muy rosada, necesitaba algo de color. Por eso coloqué esas estrellas, necesitaba algo amarrillo.

— ¿Algo de color?— Le sorprendió esa cosa de Linka

—No tengo cosas de video juegos, ya que todos mis hermanos y yo jugamos, por lo que mantenemos todo en la sala de estar. Además a mis padres no les gusta que tenga muchas cosas de niños en mi habitación.

—ya veo, ¿Alguna razón para tener tantos muñecos de felpas?

—Sí, hay una razón esencial porque deben haber muchos muñecos de felpa— dijo Linka muy seriamente lo cual llamó la atención de Ron. Ya que, ¿qué razón podría haber que hubiera tantos muñecos de felpa?

Linka tomó un gran respiro— La razón del porqué tengo tantos, es que… Me encantan los muñecos de felpa. — Linka comenzó a abrazar su muñeco y Ron la miró de manera rara por esa respuesta— Desde niña siempre preferí muñecos de felpa, antes que las muñecas u otro juguete. La mayor razón es que las muñecas nunca duraban o cualquier otro tipo de juguete. Mis hermanos destruyen todo. Los muñecos son de las pocas cosas que sobreviven de todo.

—Ya veo— « _Bueno, algo femenina tenía que tener Link_ a», pensó Ron, ya que en las pocas semanas que ha estado con ella había visto poco de eso.

—Además son regalos de mi abuela, ella los envía y junto con otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo que cosas?

—Veras mi abuela estuvo en el ejército y una de las cosas que aprendió allí fue…— Linka comenzó a abrir el cierre que tenían en las espalda de uno de los muñecos y empezó a buscar dentro del relleno—… fue el contrabando – Linka había sacado un videojuego del interior del peluche.

—Es imposible ¿Tienes el nuevo video juego de la lucha libre? Pero sale en unos meses más. ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

—Nadie subestima a la abuela. ¿Quieres jugar?

«Una familia alocada, hermanos por montón y una abuela que consiguió algo imposible de obtener» Ron estaba impactado de todo lo de Linka— ¿Quién eres tú?

Linka se río y respondió:

—Soy Linka Loud, la única niña de una familia de once niños.

—De acuerdo— Dijo Ron. Se colocó en el piso para jugar, pero tocó algo. Vio que era una caja— ¿Qué es eso?

—Eso, es solo mi caja de disfraces.

— ¿Caja de disfraces?

—Sí, tengo a pelucas, prendas, juguetes de fiesta.

— ¿Y para qué usarías eso?— preguntó Linka.

—Para cubrir a mis hermanos disfrazándome de ellos— Dijo Linka colocándose una peluca negra como que tenía forma del peinado de Lars. Pero a Ron no le pareció impresionante, ya que cualquiera se daría cuenta que es ella —También lo ocupó para las fiestas.

— ¿Fiestas?

—Sí, mis hermanos mayores siempre quieren hacer fiestas y cuando tienen la oportunidad me aprovecho y entro a las fiestas disfrazada, también sé un montón de trucos.

— ¿Cómo que disfraces? ¿Qué trucos?

—Te lo demostraré, pero primero da la vuelta para que me cambie— Ron no se opuso, ya que le daba algo de curiosidad todo lo que estaba pasando, así que miró hacia la ventana de Linka. Después de unos segundos Linka estaba lista.

Linka se había puesto una peluca de color naranja y estaba usando una camisa de mangas largas, junto con falda larga, característico de Rusia— Soy Linkanovich Loudinski, soy estudiante de intercambio, vine desde la madre Rusia para un solo objetivo.

Ron no se podía evitar de reír de la actuación de Linka y decidió seguir el juego— Y dime Linkanovich ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

—Yo, Linkanovich Loudinski fui criada en una refinería petrolera por 99 hombres y una mujerzuela. Desde niña he visto la supuesta excusa que ustedes le llaman fiestas. Y he venido a mejorarla con mis trucos de fiesta.

— ¡Muestra un truco!

—Tú lo pediste— Linka comenzó a bailar de manera rara, primero movió su cadera y luego comenzó a agitar mucha una pierna y parecía que algo se le estaba bajando de dicha pierna y ese objeto era su ropa interior femenina.

Ron solo pudo sonrojar, debido que Linka había bajado su ropa interior, es decir, ¿qué clase de chica hace eso?

Linka no tenía vergüenza alguna sobre las cosas que hace, es decir, con diez hermanos, tienes que ser dura, por dentro y por fuera. Así que movía su ropa interior como si fuera algo normal de realizar.

— ¡Oye Linka!— dijo uno de los hermanos de Linka al abrir la puerta de la habitación, la cual la sorprende y se le resbaló, lanzando su prenda y salió volando y cayó directamente en la cara de Ron.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?!— dijo enojado al ver un chico con la ropa interior de Linka

—Bueno-yo… em… quiero decir… yo

En esos segundos de terror Ron comenzó a recordar lo que les había dicho sus compañeros de clases.

* * *

— ¿Recuerdas en clases, cuando el maestro Johnson pidió que el trabajo iba a ser en parejas y de niño y niña? Todos nosotros nos asustamos, ya que ninguno quiere estar con ella. Ya que podríamos ir a esa casa y encontrarnos con sus hermanos.

— ¿Con sus hermanos? ¿A qué se refieren?

—Ron ¿has visto alguna vez una película romántica?

—No— dijo Ron, ya que las películas románticas, siempre habían sido su tipo de películas menos favoritas, prefería ver películas de acción— No me gustan las películas románticas.

—Bueno, hay películas que muestra una pareja se ama, pero el padre es muy sobreprotector con su hija y cuando descubre algo malo en él, le hace la vida imposible al muchacho. Ahora imagínate lo mismo con diez hermanos sobreprotectores.

Ron no les tomó mucha importancia, ya que esas cosas sólo pasan en las películas —Bueno sinceramente creo que exageran. Además si son como Linka, no creo que vayan a hacer eso.

—Pero ninguno de ellos son así. — respondió uno de los compañeros.

—Ella tiene toda clase de hermanos.

—Está el rockero. El tonto. El súper genio. Y… ¿Cuáles eran los otros.

—Creo que tenían un bebé.

—Vaya sí que son disparejos— dijo Ron— Bueno también son así mis primos. Bien así que lo único que tengo que hacer nada que me dé una mala impresión. Pan comido. Bien nos vemos chicos.

* * *

Ahora Ron estaba en la peor situación posible. Uno de los hermanos de Linka estaba al frente de él y vio que él tenía la ropa interior de su hermana. Y si lo que decían sus compañeros de clases era cierto, él estaría en grandes problemas.

— ¡No es lo que parece Loni!— dijo Linka tratado de defender a Ron. Loni miró al muchacho ya que tenía su ropa interior y Linka estaba vestida de manera rara.

Loni se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando— ¡Oh! Ya veo, le estabas mostrando tus trucos de fiesta, ya sabes el de sacar tu ropa interior y te golpee con la puerta y eso hizo que tu ropa interior cayera sobre este niño ¿O me equivoco?— dijo Loni.

—No, no, no eso…— decía Ron hasta que pauso al darse cuenta lo que en verdad había dicho—…eso fue precisamente lo que paso.

—Loni, él es Ron un compañero de escuela y él vino a hacer una tarea, la cual ya terminamos. Ron, él es Loni, uno de mis hermanos mayores.

—Hola, soy Loni— dijo Loni con alegría.

—Soy Ron, mucho gusto. Así que eres el hermano mayor de Linka.

—Sí, y el hermano mayor de León y el hermano mayor de Levi, y el hermano mayor de Lexx y…

—Creo que entendió la idea Loni. ¿Por qué viniste Loni?

—Te llegó un paquete. Creo que es de la abuela— dijo Loni recogiendo una caja que había dejado en el suelo.

—Gracias Loni— dijo Linka leyendo la carta que tenía el paquete.

Mientras que Linka estaba hablando con su hermano mayor, Ron estuvo pensando lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos.

« _¿Qué rayos acaba de ocurrir? Yo tenía en mi cabeza la ropa interior de Linka, lo cual volvería loco a cualquier hermano, más aún a uno sobreprotector como dijeron mis compañeros. Pero en cambio, él descubrió toda la verdad en menos de unos segundos_ ».

« _Espera un segundo mis compañeros dijeron que Linka tenía toda clase de hermanos. Uno tonto, un supergenio, un rockero, etc. Linka es excelente con los misterios como en el día que nos conocimos, de lo más seguro que aprendió varias cosas de este hermano o sea que este es el hermano supergenio de Linka_ ».

Loni después de entregarle el paquete a Linka decidió irse de la habitación— Bueno los dejos a ambos tranquilos. Nos vemos Ron, gustó en conocerte.

—Nos vemos Loni— dijo Ron y se dirigió a Linka— ¡Vaya Linka! No sabía que tuvieras a un hermano súper inteligente— y Loni escuchó lo que había dicho Ron y regresó a él.

—¿Crees que soy inteligente?— preguntó Loni a Ron.

—Pues claro— respondió Ron algo extrañado, dado por su reacción.

—Gracias Ron. Me alegraste el día— dijo Loni saliendo contento de la habitación de Linka.

Algo confuso estaba Ron, pero no le duró un segundo, ya que había una pregunta mucho más importante que responder — ¿Linka de donde aprendiste ese truco de sacarte la ropa interior?

—Me lo enseño mi padre— respondió inmediatamente.

—Eso… solo me genera un montón de preguntas más.

Mientras afuera de la habitación, Loni iba caminando alegremente se encontró con Levi— ¡Oye Levi! Alguien hoy me dijo que yo era súper inteligente.

Levi lo miró indiferentemente como suele hacerlo— Estadísticamente hablando. Debería existir alguien que piense eso.

* * *

Pasaban los minutos y hasta ahora a Ron le había ido bien con el primer hermano de Linka que se había encontrado. A pesar de que era uno, algo era algo y la verdad es que no era tan malo como lo que decían sus compañeros. Incluso su hermano Loni les llevó una botella de gaseosa fría y unos vasos para ellos dos.

Ron y Linka quisieron seguir jugando un poco con el cajón de disfraces de Linka. Ella se ponía un disfraz y le daba un nombre falso y una historia falsa como lo que habían hecho con Linkanovich Loudinski. Ahora Linka se había puesto una toga blanca, ya que ahora iba a fingir que era una estudiante de intercambio de Grecia.

—Hola soy Linkappa Loudpoppolis, soy una estudiante de intercambio de Grecia. He tenido que mantenerme sola debido que mi madre recibió un rayo mientras estaba embarazada de mí. Ella murió, yo sobreviví. Algunos dicen que ese rayo me convirtió en hija de Zeus.

—Jajajajaja, eso explicaría tu cabello blanco— se reía Ron por las historias de los personajes de Linka.

Linka se sacó la toga y quedó vestida con su ropa de siempre.

—Estas historias falsas sí que me dan sed ¿Quieres un poco de gaseosa Ronnie?

—Bueno, dame un poco— Linka procedió a servir un poco de gaseosa en su vaso y Ron comenzó a hablar— Sabes Linka estaba un poco preocupado al venir.

— ¿Así? ¿Por qué?— preguntó Linka mientras servía el vaso de Ron.

—Bueno nuestros compañeros me advirtieron de venir aquí y…

Linka se sorprendió por lo que dijo— ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE DIGERON?!— gritó Linka y salpico gaseosa fría en los pantalones de Ron.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Esta frío!— Ron se levantó y se bajó los pantalones porque estaba muy helado y movió el vaso que estaba en el escritorio de Linka y salpicó en su blusa.

—¡Ahh! Esta fría— Lo que hizo que se sacara la blusa, pero dando la espalda a Ron para que él no la viera.

Cuando de repente entró por la puerta Loni con unos pastelillos— Hola Linka me preguntaba si ustedes querían…— y vio a Ron con los pantalones abajo y a Linka sin su blusa— ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?!

Ron se puso nervioso ya que la escena no era bonita, es decir, si ves a un chico sin pantalones en la habitación de tu hermana menor y ella sin nada desde la cintura hacia arriba, solo se podía pensar en el peor.

—Loni, sé que esto se ve feo, pero hay una explicación razonable para todos esto— Ron trataba de explicar a Loni todo lo que había sucedido.

—Ustedes salpicaron gaseosa fría y se sacaron la ropa rápidamente ya que estaba muy helado ¿Verdad?

—No, veras… Eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió— Ron quedó sorprendido por la habilidad de deducción de Loni, es decir, sabía que era un genio, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera demasiado inteligente en las deducciones, incluso mejor que Linka.

—Lo siento fue mi culpa, no debí haber traído las gaseosas muy frías— respondió Loni sintiéndose mal por la situación— Iré a buscarte un poco de ropa para Ron. Por cierto tomen les traje unos pastelillos.

—Gracias Loni— dijeron ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo y Loni se fue de la habitación.

—Vaya, tu hermano Loni sí que es otra cosa.

—Lo sé es tan amable como para echarse la culpa de nuestro accidente— dijo Linka colocándose otra blusa.

* * *

Después de lo sucedido Loni le pasó unos pantalones cortos de Lynn para usarlo, mientras que llevó sus pantalones a la lavadora para limpiarlo.

—Oye Ronnie. Tengo una duda sobre ti. Es decir ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Ronaldo Ian Santiago, el hijo menor de una familia con dos niños. — dijo Ron respondiendo de la misma manera que había hecho Linka anteriormente.

—Deja de bromear— estaba riendo Linka, pero se puso sería a continuación— es decir. Tienes todas las cualidades de un bravucón. Sabes pelear, respondes con violencia. Entonces me preguntaba si no eres un bravucón ¿Qué eres?

—Fui un bravucón pasivo una vez ¿Sabes qué es eso?

Linka negó con la cabeza, ya que ella nunca estuvo interesaba de los tipos de bravucones, ya que todos eran basura para ella.

—Siempre hay dos personas en el acto de molestar. El bravucón y la víctima. Pero a veces había un tercero. Un niño que veía todo eso y no hace nada para ayudar.

—De niño no soportaba ver eso. Le pedí a mi papá que me enseñara a pelear.

— ¿Por qué le pediste eso?

—Porque mi antigua escuela era cada niño por su cuenta. Los mayores bravucones en esa escuela eran los del club de karate.

—Con el tiempo los veía golpear a los niños. Hasta que aprendí como peleaban. Así que aprendí a como golpearlos y ganarles.

—Vaya eras como un vigilante. — dijo Linka

—Pero la gente no ve eso. Para los niños y adultos yo era simplemente un niño que pelea.

—Pero eso no me detuvo, peleé con cada tipo de niño de ese club e incluso le gane a su capitán. Claro costo mi archivo permanente, pero valió la pena.

Ron no sabía si era lo correcto decir esa historia a Linka, pero él confiaba en ella.

—No eras la clase de persona que creí que eras— respondió Linka y Ron no sabía que responder a eso es decir, eso era algo bueno o algo malo, por lo que desvió su mirada para no ver directamente a Linka, pero sintió algo cálido y suave en sus manos.

Linka estaba sosteniendo sus manos y repitió lo que había dicho— no eras la clase de persona que creí que eras… y no sabes cuánto me alegra.

Ron solo podía sonrojar y desvió la mirada y actuó de manera sería— era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Bien y por eso creo que ganaste un pastelito— Linka le paso unos de los cupcake había traído Loni.

* * *

En la sala de estar todos los hermanos estaban sentados en el sofá, listos para ver la televisión. Loki vio a Loni.

—Oye Loni. Puedes llamar a Linka para que venga a ver nuestro programa favorito.

—No creo que pueda. Está con alguien en su habitación— respondió Loni.

—No hay problema, invita a Clydia aquí.

Loni fue al teléfono de la casa— ¿Alguien sabe cuál es el número telefónico de la casa de Clydia?

—Solo dile desde la habitación de Linka.

—Pero ella no está en la habitación de Linka.

—Pero dijiste que Linka tenía una visita.

—Sí, está con Ron, un compañero de clases y están haciendo una tarea— al escuchar eso todos miraron fijamente a Loni.

— ¿Ron?— dijo Loki.

—Eso no suena como el nombre una de chica— acotó Lynn a la conversación.

—Porque Ron no es una chica. — dijo Loni.

—Estas diciendo que Linka está en su habitación con un chico— Todos los niños se enojaron y fueron corriendo a la habitación de su hermana. Loni lo seguía por detrás caminando.

* * *

Mientras que en la habitación de Linka ambos niños habían terminado con sus cupcake, pero Linka tenía un poco de glaseado en su mejilla.

—Linka tienes un poco de glaseado en la cara.

— ¿Así? ¿En qué parte?— se limpiaba Linka en la mejilla equivocada.

—Deja, yo lo quito— dijo Ron acercando sus dedos a la mejilla de Linka. Cuando en un momento la puerta de la habitación. Ahí estaban un montón de hermanos que se sorprendieron de lo que vieron. Un chico tocando la cara de su hermana a punto de dar un beso. En ese momento se enojaron todos los hermanos.

—Literalmente cavaste tu propia tumba—Ron tragó un poco de saliva ya que era parecido a lo que habían dicho sus compañeros y estaba recordándolo.

Acababa de ocurrir lo peor que podía ocurrir, tal como lo que dijeron los compañeros de Ron en el baño.

* * *

—Vaya sí que son disparejos. Bueno también son así mis primos. Bien así que lo único que tengo que hacer nada que me dé una mala impresión. Pan comido. Bien nos vemos chicos.

—Espera Ron ¿Qué fue lo primero que te dijimos.

Ron se detuvo y pensó un poco su respuesta— Que haga lo que haga, no fuera a la casa de Linka Loud.

—Bueno… técnicamente sí, pero no es a lo que refiero. A lo que me refiero es que en esa casa no se respeta ninguna regla, entonces al segundo que sus hermanos te vean. Creerán que quieres hacer lo peor a su hermana y se aseguraran que te vayas de su casa, solo por ser un niño.

* * *

—¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡HAY UN CHICO EN LA CASA! —Gritó Levi.

—¡A ÉL MUCHACHOS!— gritó Loki y lo primero que hicieron todos fue sacar a Ron de la habitación de Linka y empujarlo a una pared e interrogarlo.

—Esperen esto no es lo que parece— dijo Ron tratando de explicar la situación — verán, lo que pasa es que…

Mientras tanto, Loni estaba con Linka y él miró la mejilla de Linka— Ron estaba limpiando la mejilla de Linka, ¿Verdad?

Ron no lo pudo creer, Loni había deducido correctamente por tercera vez —¡En serio! me pueden decir ¿cómo rayos lo hace?

—Vamos, esperas que creamos esa explicación tan estúpida.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestra hermana?— dijo Loki sujetándolo a la pared.

—¿Qué?

—¡Así Te crees lo suficientemente bueno para nuestra hermana!— preguntó Loki sujetando a Ron el pared —Di tu nombre completo muchacho.

—Umm Ron.

—¡DIJE NOMBRE COMPLETO!

—Ronaldo Ian San …

—¿A quién le importa su nombre?— dijo Lynn

—Sí, apuesto de todas formas tiene record criminal— contestó Levi.

—Dinos gusano. Hace cuantas conoces a nuestra hermana— ahora comenzó Luke a hablar.

—Emm. Un par de semanas— estaba nervioso Ron al ver tantos chicos molestos a la vez, que desvió un poco la cabeza para no verlo directamente.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTAS VIENDO?! ¡ALGO PARA ROBAR!— preguntaba a gritos Lexx.

—¡SÍ, A NUESTRA HERMANA!— respondió Leif.

—¡¿DI QUÉ TE GUSTA HACER?!— preguntó Lane.

—Bueno… ya saben, cosas de chico— dijo Ron apenas.

—ESO SUENA A REBELDÍA— dijo Lars

—¿POO POO, O NO POO POO?— molestó estaba hasta el bebé.

—¡VAMOS RESPONDE!— dijo Lynn.

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Ron al no entender la pregunta del bebé.

—¡A LA PREGUNTA QUE TE HIZO!

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¡LA QUE TU NO QUIERES RESPONDER!

Y así siguieron preguntando los diez hermanos de Linka a Ron al mismo tiempo de manera que no le daban la oportunidad para responder.

—¡YA BASTAAAAAA! –gritó Linka y dejó a todos cayados, excepto a un hermano.

—Dime Ron ¿Cómo me veo con este suéter?— dijo Loni preguntando a Ron

—Chicos ¿Por qué siempre son así cuando invito a un chico a esta casa?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Siempre pierden la razón

—Literalmente no tengo la menor idea de qué estás hablando.

—No se hagan los estúpidos, siempre cuando invito a un chico, ustedes lo miran con desprecio y tratan de lastimarlo o peor.

Linka miró directamente a la cámara— Como todos ustedes deben saber que mis hermanos son muy sobreprotectores de cualquier peligro, como recordaran el incidente del golpe de Eric hace unas semanas atrás. Bueno aparentemente para ellos, tener un amigo niño es el peor peligro de todos. Cada vez que invito a un chico de mi clase a mi casa. Cada uno de ellos quieren sacarlo lo más rápido posible. No me creen. Bueno aquí están los casos

Así Linka empezó a recordar varios incidentes anteriores invitando a un chico a su casa.

* * *

Un niño fue recibido por Linka en la puerta de la casa Loud— Hola Johnny.

—Hola Linka, lista para terminar el informe— respondió de manera amistosa el niño.

—Claro, vamos.

—Pero antes puedo usar tu baño.

—Claro, está en el segundo piso, giras a la izquierda en la puerta que está en el fondo. Pero te lo advierto, es algo asqueroso.

—No te preocupes— dijo caminando sin ver donde iban caminando hasta que chocó con alguien. Ese alguien era Loki.

—Y dime ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Johnny.

—¿Johnny cuánto?

—Johnny Brown.

—Bueno Johnny el baño está allá arriba— dijo Loki retirándose del lugar.

—Johnny fue directamente arriba y de repente recibió un mensaje de las redes sociales.

"Johnny vete de este lugar, sino quieres que postee esto." Y salía la imagen de él, pero tenía un peinado de halcón y se veía el pateando unos contenedores de basura. La imagen era claramente de Luke, pero le habían puesto la cara de Johnny en su lugar.

Y seguía con más texto después de la imagen "Por lo que veo en tu perfil. Quieres entrar al consejo estudiantil. No sé mucho, pero creo que no aceptan a muchachos rebeldes como el de esta foto. Así que tú decides"

Así que Johnny se fue rápidamente de la casa Loud corriendo sin despedirse de Linka.

—¿A dónde se fue Johnny?

—No sé a dónde se fue ese odiador de baloncesto.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo tú sabes que odia el baloncesto?

—No importa.

Pero Linka sabía que su hermano fue responsable de eso.

* * *

Un chico estaba tocando la puerta cuando de repente aparece Luke y tocó dos platillos al oído del niño y lo dejaron temporalmente sordo.

—Mira tú, aléjate de esta casa de inmediato ¿Entendiste?

—¿QUÉ? – gritó el chico ya que aún estaba sordo. Luke solo respondió con levantar los platillos, lo que asustó al niño y salió corriendo.

* * *

Un chico estaba tocando la puerta cuando Lane abre la puerta y desde el segundo piso venia Lynn corriendo con su uniforme de football americano y tacleó al muchacho.

* * *

Un niño estaba en la puerta y fue recibido por Lars.

—Hola, estoy aquí para ver a…— El niño quedó horrorizado por lo que vio un niño manchado de sangre con una hacha en la mano y en el fondo estaba la cabeza de Lane en el suelo también manchado de sangre.

Y el niño por temor salió corriendo alejándose del lugar, Mientras que Lars sonreía por lo que había hecho y Lane le respondió con un pulgar hacia arriba.

* * *

Un niño llegó a la casa Loud en su bicicleta y tocó el timbre. Cuando de repente aparecieron los cuatro animales de la casa Loud y recibieron bien al muchacho, tanto que él empezó a hacerles cariño a los animales.

—¡Vaya! Linka tenía razón. Tiene varios animales que seguro que lo haremos bien en el reporte sobre los animales— de repente en el pórtico aparecieron varios animales más. Un cerdo, una serpiente, una rana y hasta un cocodrilo. Pero a diferencia de los animales anteriores, ninguno se veía feliz de verlo.

—Calma animalitos, calma— Todos los animales fueron a atacar al niño, el cual pudo evadir los animales y se fue de la casa en su bicicleta.

Cuando ya se había escapado de los animales e iba a pasar una calle muy transitada por autos se dio cuenta que le habían cortado los frenos. Al ver que estaba en posible peligro trató de girar, pero se dio cuenta que el manubrio de su bicicleta se había separado de la bici. Por lo que hizo fue salir de su bicicleta y lanzarse al suelo

—¡¿Pero qué rayos le paso a mi bici?!

Mientras que la casa Loud, Leif estaba silbando con unos frenos de bicicleta y algunas tuercas en sus manos.

* * *

Un niño iba caminando alejándose de la casa Loud con una carpeta que decía "Alexander Smith: Un niño con muchos secretos" que le entregó un niño con cabello rubio con una bufando rosada con la condición que se fuera de la casa de Linka. Examinó nuevamente el contenido, que mostraba que el niño, practicaba ballet de niño, lo cual sería humillante que supieran ese secreto suyo.

* * *

En otra ocasión Linka tenía que hacer otra tarea con otros de sus compañeros.

—Hola Benjamín, gracias por venir. Siento por hacerte venir aquí. Es que tengo que cuidar a mis dos hermanos menores.

—No hay problemas. A demás es solo un pequeño proyecto, qué tanto tiempo nos tomará en hacerlo.

—Bien entra, ponte cómodo en el comedor, mientras iré a buscar mis cuadernos

Iba entrando en la casa cuando algo como un insecto lo picó en el cuello— ¡Auch! – revisó lo que tenía y era un dardo anestésico y comenzó a sentirse mareado. De ahí apareció un niño de cuatro años.

—Te lo explicaré una vez, lo que te di es una nueva enfermedad que invente. Tiene efectos como: pérdida de cabello, halitosis, migraña, dolor de estómago, ceguedad, retención de líquidos, alucinaciones, demencia, sequedad en la boca y en el peor de los casos infección en la ingle.

—¿Qué dijiste… sobre el cabello?— dijo apenas respirando el niño.

—Te daré la cura, si prometes irte de esta casa y dejar tranquila a Linka.

—De acuerdo.

—Así me gusta. Ahora si me disculpas, me demorare un par de minutos, para ver si es posible crear una cura.

—¿Qué cosa ahora?

Levi había creado una enfermedad, pero eso no significaba que había creado una cura.

* * *

Como novedad, otro niño llamado Henry visitó a Linka, pero este a diferencia de los anteriores, no fue a la casa de Linka a hacer una tarea. Recientemente de enteró que iba a ser un hermano mayor y como Linka tenía un hermanito bebé, quería ayuda para cuidar a sus hermanitos.

Linka le enseñó todo lo necesario para ser un gran hermano mayor, incluyendo las tres 'C' de Linka Loud, de cómo se cambia un pañal sucio, como sostener a un bebé y de cómo alimentarlo. Claro que todo fue practicado con un juguete.

—Linka podemos ir a ver tu hermano bebé. No es que todo esto sea aburrido, pero la verdad es que vine para ver a un bebé.

—No sé si sea buena idea. Es que no sé si estará bien con niños extraños en nuestra casa.

—Vamos no creo que sea malo— en ese momento León comenzó a llorar— Lo ves me puedes enseñar cómo resolver un problema en acción.

Linka al ver que no había manera de que Henry cambiará de opinión siguió su juego— Bien, vamos.

Ambos fueron a la habitación de León, pero abrieron de silencio la habitación y ambos vieron que León estaba llorando.

—Bien Henry. Lo que tienes que usar las tres 'C' que te enseñe. Pero como eres nuevo te diré cuál es el problema. León al despertar siempre extraña su mantita, lo cual está en ese estante de allí. Tienes que acercarte como te enseñe. ¿Entendiste?

—Claro Linka— Henry entró para ver a León, pero a Linka le preocupaba otra cosa de como actuaria su hermanito con otro niño, ya que el resto odian a los niños.

Henry se acercó a León, respiró y recordó las lecciones de Linka, primero la confianza— Hola pequeñito ¿Cómo estás? – León aún seguía llorando, pero eso no lo iba detener— ¡Aw! ¿Quieres tu mantita? Bueno, aquí esta— León se tranquilizó y comenzó a reír.

Henry estaba feliz ya que se había encargado de una crisis y Linka estaba feliz ya que su hermano se comportó bien. Linka se acercó a Henry. León la vio y quería un abrazó de su hermana mayor.

—Lo hiciste Henry— dijo Linka abrazando a Henry, mientras que León vio que su hermana abrazó a un extraño antes que él. Ahora León solo quería hacer una cosa.

Linka estaba saliendo de la habitación — Henry te ganaste una recompensa ¿Quieres un refresco?

—Claro Linka— respondió Henry, pero el momento de que Linka había ido lejos. León le mordió la mano— ¡Auch!— después vomitó a Henry. ¡Ew, qué asco!— luego, hacer lo hacía a León conocido como la máquina de popo. — ¡Oh no!— pero ahora venía lo peligroso. El llanto de León

— ¡BUUUAAAAAHHH!

—Calma, calma León— estaba sufriendo de preocupación Henry— ¿Quieres una galleta?— dijo mostrando una galleta. León golpeó la galleta y siguió llorando.

—¡BUUUUAAAAHHHHH!

Henry no lo podía soportar más, si así era un bebé por unos segundos no se podía imaginar lo que sería vivir con uno.

—Ya llegue— dijo Linka entrando a la habitación con los refrescos

Henry al ver a Linka le pasó el bebé a ella—¡Aquí tienes tómalo!— y salió corriendo de la casa.

León tal vez era el más pequeño y no tenía la fuerza como el resto de sus hermanos, pero hizo algo que ninguno de ellos pudo hacer. Quebró el espíritu de un niño.

* * *

Sí, así son mis hermanos. Ahora se preguntaran ¿Acaso Loni es el único respetuoso con mis amigos niños? La respuesta: sí, pero solo si no cree que es mi novio. Porque cuando cree que tengo uno... bueno:

* * *

Un Loni de diez años iba caminando por la habitación de Linka por si quería algo de que comer, pero escuchó voces en la habitación de Linka.

—Te quiero— dijo una voz que no era de Linka. Era la de un niño, pero era familiar.

Linka comenzó a hablar —Yo también te quiero, eres el mejor novio del mundo.

Eso hizo enojar a Loni y entró a la habitación de Linka y comenzó a golpear al novio de Linka, mientras Linka lo miraba.

—¡Loni! ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi muñeco de Blarney?— preguntó Linka. Resulta que Loni estaba golpeando un muñeco de felpa de Blarney el dinosaurio.

—Enseñando a este tonto su lugar— y siguió golpeando al muñeco.

* * *

Ven las cosas que tengo que pasar. Y si creen que eso es malo. Esos fueron las ocasiones cuando uno o dos hermanos están en la casa, pero cuando están todos.

* * *

Estaban todos los chicos un día viendo la televisión, todos excepto Loni y Lane.

Linka abrió la puerta de manera preocupada y pregunto a sus hermanos— ¿Esta Lane por aquí?

—No, no está en la casa— respondió Lynn.

—Bien. Porque traje a un chico muy especial que…

—¡Un chico! ¡A ÉL MUCHACHOS!— todos fueron a atacar al supuesto chico de Linka.

—¿Pero qué están haciendo? Era el regalo de cumpleaños de Lane.

—¿El regalo de Lane?— todos miraron qué estaban golpeando.

Resulta que Linka había comprado a Lane un muñeco de ventrílocuo, era igual que su Señora Cocos, pero era masculino— Pensé que haría un buen juego con la Señora Cocos y ustedes lo rompieron.

* * *

Eso ocurre cuando todos están aquí. Solo han venido tres niños aquí cuando están todos y ninguno salió ileso. Linka mostró tres fotografías.

La primera fotografía mostró a un niño en un agujero creado por una explosión y él lastimado dentro— Esta el incidente de Yamcha.

La segunda foto mostró a un niño pelirrojo que estaba vendado de pie a cabeza— Esta el pobre Eugine.

La tercera foto mostró la foto de perfil de un niño gritando de dolor— Por ultimo está el incidente de Aquiles— Linka tembló por los escalofríos que sintió en ese momento— Jamás pensé ver un talón fracturado de esa manera.

Ron se dirigió a Linka —Linka ¿o sea sabes lo de tus hermanos?— preguntó Ron, ya que pensaba que ella no lo sabía.

—¡Claro que lo sé! No soy tonta.

—Si cretino, nuestra hermana no es tonta.

—Pero si sabes de eso ¿por qué sigues invitando niños a tu casa?— preguntó Ron.

Linka procedió a responder esa pregunta —Si me preocupara por cada vez que uno de mis hermanos fueran a arruinar algo ¡Jamás haría nada! Además trató de invitar a chicos ya que son mejores para hacer las tareas.

—Ahh ya veo… ¿Espera qué?— Ron se sorprendió que Linka, una niña, digiera que los niños son mejores para las tareas. Ya que por experiencia con su hermana y sus primas, decir que los niños eran mejor en algo que las niñas generaba pelea.

—¿De qué hablas Linka?— preguntó Luke.

—Nosotros damos asco para hacer las tareas— dijo Lane.

—Las niñas son mejores ¿verdad chicos?— los chicos Louds asentir con las cabeza y apoyaban a lo que había dicho Levi. Todo para que Linka evitara invitar más chicos en esa casa.

Ron estaba confundido por lo que vio. Es decir, una discusión de géneros para determinar que género era mejor para hacer las tareas, pero ambos géneros apoyaban al sexo opuesto.

« _Mis compañeros tenían razón. En esta casa no existe ninguna regla_ », pensó Ron.

—No me refiero que son mejores en hacer las tareas en general. Me refiero que son mejores ya que las niñas no son buenas haciendo la tarea en esta casa.

Todos y absolutamente todos no sabían que decir.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Cada vez que invito a una chica, se enamora de uno de ustedes y se distraen.

* * *

Linka estaba en el comedor con una compañera de trabajo, ambas decidieron dividir en dos el trabajo.

—Bien Amber, ya termine mi parte ¿Cómo vas con el tuyo? — preguntó Linka y se acercó para ver el trabajo de Amber. Pero Amber no habia avanzado nada. Solo hizo dibujos de Luke con muchos musculos en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

—Tú hermano es muy guapo Linka.

—Pero Amber ¿Y el trabajo?

—Puede esperar.

—Es para mañana.

Linka al ver que no habia forma que su compañera de trabajo saliera del trance que le había puesto su hermano Luke. Comenzó a realizar su parte.

* * *

Otro trabajo Linka tenia que hacer un modelo a escala de la escuela. Linka se preocupo de las partes de construcción. Y su compañera de trabajo, Beth seria la encargada de hacer el patio con las mesas, las estatuas, las calles, etc.

—Bien Beth. Termine con el edificio ¿Cómo vas con el terreno?— Linka se sorprendió por el poco avance que tuvo. Beth realizó una sola estatua, y si quiera era una estatua de la escuela. Era una estatua de Lynn dando flores a Beth.

Linka gruñó de furia y comenzó a trabajar en el terreno de la escuela.

* * *

En otra ocación Linka tenia un grupo de seis compañeras de clases. Su clase iba a realizar un debate sobre si la televisión es mala. Ellas tenían que defender a la televisión. Linka y Clydia buscaron posibles contraargumentos para los argumentos de sus oponentes. Las demas niñas tenian que desarrollar los argumentos.

—Bien Chicas. Clydia y yo terminamos las respuestas.

—¿Cómo van ustedes?— preguntó Clydia.

Las chicas las ignoraron ya que llevaban varios minutos discutiendo.

—No sirve ese argumento— gritó uno de ellas

—Claro que sí— se defendió.

Linka estaba feliz ya que estaban trabajando.

—Loni es el mas guapo.

—No, es Lane.

—Se están olvidando de Luke.

—Obviamente es Lynn.

Resulta que las cuatro chicas estaban hablando cual de los hermanos de Linka era el mas guapo. Linka se enojó por el comportamiento de sus compañeras.

Linka suspiró de la derrota.— Bien Clydia, veo que tenemos que hacer todo el resto del trabajo solas. —Linka esperó la respuesta de su amiga, pero no la escucho— ¿Clydia?

Clydia estaba mirando por la ventana y vio a Loki — L-L-L-Loki— comenzó a sangrarle la nariz y se desmalló.

Linka derrotada se vio obligada a terminar el resto del trabajo por ella sola.

* * *

—Las niñas se enamoran de alguno de ustedes, no se concentran y siempre terminó haciendo todo yo sola. Al menos los niños cuando son espantados, recompensan terminando su parte del trabajo.

Los niños no sabían que decir antes eso. Es decir ninguno sabia que le provocaban ese tipo de problemas a su hermana.

—Y Linka— Lexx se acercó a su hermana— ¿Algunas de tus amigas se han enamorado del bello Lexx?

—No— respondió ella.

—¡NO!— dijo Lexx algo molesto.

—Por lo general se enamoran de alguien mayor. Mis compañeras están en una fase rara de que le gustan a los niños mayores.

—Entonces ninguno le han gustado a nosotros, los menores.

—No… ¡Ah! Espera sí hubo alguien— lo cual atrajo la atención de los menores.

—¿Quién? — Preguntó Lexx.

—Amanda. Ella es una de las chicas rudas de otro salón. Pero había algo muy característico de ella. Ella odiaba a los niños. Lo cual era perfecto, ya que no se enamoria de ninguno de ustedes. Pero ella odiaba a los niños grandes. Así que se enamoró de uno de ustedes.

—Así que mis encantos atraen a las chicas rudas.— dijo todo confiado Lexx.

—No fuiste tú Lexx— corrigió Linka a su hermano.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritó molesto Lexx, ya que era el mejor de todos los Loud, o al menos eso lo que piensa Lexx— me estás diciendo que le gusta algunos de estos. El mugroso, el emo o el nerd.

—¡Oye!— respondieron los tres.

—Lo que sucedió. Es que ella odia a los niños, pero ella ama a los bebés.

—¿A los bebés?, pero eso significa que…

—Sí, ella se enamoró de León.

—¿De León?— todos miraron el bebé y él todo orgulloso puso su mantita en su hombro y se colocó unas gafas de sol, presumiendo lo que había hecho.

Linka volvió a dirigirse a sus hermanos— Así que chicos dejen a Ronnie en paz porque ya estoy harta de todos ustedes haciendo todas estas estupideces para espantar a los chicos que invito.

—Oye no lo tratamos mal porque sea un chico. Lo hacemos porque pensamos que es una mala influencia para ti.

—Vamos chicos es bastante obvio que lo hacen contra todos los chicos. O tengo que recordarles el incidente de Jordán— dijo Linka y todos sus hermanos se molestaron y comenzaron a quejarse.

—¿Por qué cada vez que discutimos esto, sacas el incidente de Jordán?

—¿Qué rayos es el incidente de Jordán?— preguntó Ron al ser el único que no entendía lo que significaba.

—No es algo que te importe— respondió Leif.

—Veras Ronnie— comenzó a explicar Linka— todo fue hace tiempo.

* * *

Todos los hermanos estaban discutiendo que comer, ya que sus padres se habían ido a clases de danza y les dieron suficiente dinero para pedir una comida a domicilio y estaban discutiendo que comer.

—Hamburguesas— gritaron cinco hermanos.

—No, pizza – gritaron el otro grupo.

Resulta que estaban empatados a cinco, pero había una persona que no estaba en la casa que no había votado.

En esos instantes llegó Linka a su casa.

—¿Linka que quieres, hamburguesas o pizza?

—Una pizza seria deliciosa.

Todos los hermanos que votaron por las pizzas estaban celebrando, mientras que el otro estaba lamentándose.

—Oigan chicos ¿Qué harán este viernes?— preguntó Linka y todos le respondieron nada que cada uno de ellos estaría en la casa

— Bueno, resulta que tengo que hacer un trabajo con alguien de mi clase y lo invite aquí. Así que les pediré que no me molesten a mí o a Jordán— Todos quedaron horrorizados ya que Linka había invitado a un chico a su casa— Bueno iré a mi habitación.

—Así que un chico quiere que nos comportemos bien ya que quiere pisar nuestra casa. ¡Qué Rayos se cree!

* * *

—Invitaste a Jordán de nuestra clase a tu casa y le avisaste a todos ellos.

—Así es. Luego cada día de la semana les recordaba de eso.

* * *

Levi había ido a la habitación de Linka ya que le pidió ayuda con una tarea— Bien Linka he venido a ayudarte con ese problema de matemáticas y que sea rápido que estoy tratando con químicos difícil de conseguir— dijo Levi sosteniendo un vaso con un químico de color azul.

—Lo siento Levi, pero Jordán me ayudó con el problema. Es muy inteligente para este tipo de problemas— eso hizo enojar a Levi.

—Bueno, entonces iré a mi habitación— Levi cerró la puerta de la habitación de Linka— Ese Jordán está seduciendo a mi hermana con las matemáticas.

—¡Jordán!— Levi rompió el vaso usando la fuerza de sus manos mientras la apuñalaba por la furia que tenía y ocurrió una explosión.

* * *

Lane estaba con la Señora Cocos practicando como contar chistes mientras tomaba un vaso de agua en la sala de estar y Linka estaba presente viendo su celular.

—¡Sí que tienes sed! ¿Sabes por qué no se usa agua bendita para saciar la sed?— dijo la Señora Cocos.

—No lo sé Señora Cocos ¿Por qué no se usa agua bendita para saciar la sed?

—Porque bendices la sed, pero no te lo quita.

—Jajajajajajaja y ¿Qué te pareció Linka?

—Eso sí que fue gracioso.

—¡¿Te gusto mi chiste Linka?!

—¿Ah? Disculpa, estaba leyendo este mensaje de Jordán sí que me hace reír— lo cual llamó la atención de su hermano.

Lane tenía su cara llena de ira y le pasó su vaso a la señora cocos.

—Bueno saldré un momento. Nos vemos Lane.

—¡Jordán!— La señora Cocos rompió el vaso con la furia que Lane la sostenía.

* * *

—Aquí tienes tu biberón León— León estaba feliz de tomar su leche.

—¡Oh mira! Un mensaje de Jordán— dijo Linka y León se molestó— bien León, se un buen niño y tomate toda la leche, mientras hablo con Jordán.

—Jar-Jar— León rompió su biberón con la fuerza del puño que lo sostenía.

* * *

Era el día jueves en la casa Loud y todos estaban cenando todos en una mesa.

—Digan niños que harán mañana— preguntó su padre.

—Yo tengo que hacer un trabajo. Así qué invite a Jordán a la casa para hacer la tarea.

—¡Jordán!— dijeron cada uno de los niños rompiendo sus vasos al estar sosteniendo.

—¡Niños! ¡Dejen de romper los vasos de esta casa!

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el viernes, un día que a todos les gusta, pero en esta ocasión estaba apuntó de comenzar una masacre.

—Bien hermanos el día que tanto esperamos ha llegado— decía Loki con su uniforme militar— Hasta ahora no tenían nada de que estar orgullosos. Pero hoy sus vidas tendrán sentido. Toda su vida ha sido pasara prepararlos para esto. Están conmigo.

—SÍ

Tocaron el timbre de la casa.

—Ahora muchachos.— Fueron todos corriendo para darle el merecido a ese Jordán, pero todos se detuvieron al ver que la persona que había tocado el timbre fue una niña.

—Hola ¿Esta Linka en casa?— dijo la niña.

—¿Y tú quién eres?— preguntó Lexx.

Linka que estaba bajando las escaleras— ¡Jordán! ¡Llegaste!

—Hola Linka. Estaba aquí siendo recibida por tus hermanos.

—Bien pasa— respondió Linka

—¡Espera! ¡Jordán es una chica!

—Así es. Nunca dije que no lo fuera. Por cierto que iban a hacer con todas esas cosas.

—Eehh bueno... estábamos ... bueno tú sabes.— Todos estaban murmurando ya que no querían admitir que intentaban lastimar a Jordán ya que pensaban que era un chico.

—Bien, si nos disculpan, iremos a hacer nuestra tarea. Vamos Jordán.

—Nos vemos chicos— se despidió Jordán.

Jordán se acercó a Linka para preguntar lo que había pasado—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Hice pensar a mis hermanos que eras un chico para demostrar que son unos cretinos.

—Ya veo.

—No te molesta que te haya utilizado.

—No mucho. Además que tu hermano Lane es muy guapo.

—No otra vez.

* * *

—Lo ven muchachos. Ustedes nunca le dan una oportunidad a ningún chico.

—¿Y cómo quieres que confiemos en él? sí entró a esta casa a escondidas.

—¿A escondidas? ¿Pero de que hablas? Entré por la puerta y fui al segundo piso.

—¿En serio? ¿Alguien lo vio entrar?— todos respondieron de manera negativa, ya que ninguno lo vio entrar y era entendible eso ya que sí lo hubieran visto, habrían atacado antes a Ron.

Linka estaba un poco nerviosa— ¡Oh ustedes! Los chicos son tan distraídos— comenzó a decirlo de manera inusual.

 _«Ellos no pueden saber lo que hice para que pudiera entrar en esta cas_ _a.»,_ pensó Linka y recordó lo que había hecho.

* * *

Unas horas antes, Linka estaba preparando los últimos detalles para la visita de Ron.

—Bien ya le dije a Ronnie que me avisara por teléfono cuando llegara, para así de esa manera, ninguno de mis hermanos lo reciba en la puerta. También le dije que fuera antes al baño para así no se encuentre con ninguno de ellos allí.

Linka recibió un mensaje de Ron, diciendo que había llegado y que la estaba esperando afuera.

Linka le respondió que lo recibiría que se estaba arreglando.

—Bien es hora para la operación: Distraer a Cada Uno De Mis Hermanos Para qué No Molesten A Ronnie, Ya Que se Volverán Locos Por Verlo Ya Que es Un Chico y Pensar un Nombre Más Corto Para Esta Operación, En Acción.

Primero Linka fue a la habitación de Luke— Oye Luke, un poco de música épica, digna para esta casa.

—Ya la tienes hermanita— Luke sacó su querida hacha y comenzó a tocar su tema.

 _Welcome to the Loud House!_

 _We've got fun 'n games_  
 _We got everything you want_  
 _Hard, we know all the names_  
 _We are the people that can find_  
 _Whatever you may need_  
 _If you got the money, honey_  
 _We got your disease_

—Bien uno listo.

Siguiente en distraer. Linka fue al baño, sacó un broche de color rojo naranja y lo lanzó al escusado, lo cual tapó el retrete y fue directamente donde estaban los gemelos.

Los gemelos estaban en su habitación coloreando unos libros.

—Oye Leif se tapó el escusado, puedes encargarte.

—Con gusto— respondió el plomero de la familia.

—Bien, vamos con el siguiente— Linka sacó un lápiz de su bolsillo de color rosa y lo rompió un poco. Luego buscó al bebé de la familia.

—León ¿quieres unas galletas? — El cual el bebé no dudo en decir que sí — Bien, tienes que hacer esto.— Linka le susurró a León todo lo que tenía que hacer y le pasó el lápiz a León.

León gateó donde estaba Lexx, sujetando el lápiz que le había pasado Linka.

—¡Uuh! que lindó lápiz tienes allí León. Dámelo— Lexx le quitó el lápiz a León y comenzó a dibujar con el lápiz rosa. Y León se fue de la habitación. Lexx siguió dibujando, pero a cabo de unos segundos, el lápiz se rompió.

—¡Rayos!— exclamó Lexx.

Al escuchar eso Linka, empezó la siguiente parte de su plan —¿Alguien ha visto mi lápiz rosa, juraría que lo tenía?— Linka trató de que Lexx la oyera.

—¡Oh no!— dijo Lexx.

—¿Oye Lexx has visto mi…? Lexx ¡¿Rompiste mi lápiz?!

—No, no fui yo— trató de buscar una escusa Lexx, pero no había mucho que podía decir

Leif estaba ya había terminado de arreglar el baño y estaba caminando hacia su habitación.

Linka susurró a los espectadores —Hora de la magia.

—Pero si tú no lo rompiste y estaba en tu habitación… Me estás diciendo que Leif lo hizo.

—¿Qué yo hice que cosa?— Preguntó Leif, ya que Linka lo nombró.

—Me desilusionas Leif, sacas mis cosas sin permiso y lo rompes. En verdad estoy molesta contigo.

—¡Pero yo no hice nada!— se defendió el plomero de la familia.

—No me mientas, Lexx me lo dijo todo.

—¿Yo qué?— dijo Lexx.

—¿Que él hizo qué cosa?— preguntó su gemelo.

—Sí Lexx, tú dijiste que no lo rompiste y estaba en tu habitación así que me estás diciendo que Leif lo hizo. Bueno me retiro.— y fingió estar molesta con Leif.

A Leif le invadió una furia que su hermano lo incriminara —Tú me las a pagar— y ambos gemelos comenzaron a pelear.

—Llevo tres. Faltan siete— dijo Linka.

Linka fue directamente a distraer a Loki, el cual sabía que sería complicado, ya que había pocas cosas que lo distraían.

—¡Oye Loki!

—Dime Bebe, me extrañas— decía Loki hablando a su teléfono— No, yo te extrañó más.

—¡Oye Loki!—gritó aún más fuerte.

—No, yo te extrañó más— dijo Loki a su teléfono.

—La novia de Loki está distrayéndolo— Linka se alegró— estoy empezando a amar a esta chica.

Linka siguió con el siguiente hermano. Loni salió del baño y bajaba las escaleras— voy a salir, si alguien quiere algo.

—¡Loni! ¿Vas a salir, vestido así?

—Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo? — cuestionó Loni.

—Bueno sí. Es que… ya sabes… eso con eso otro— Linka decía apuntando a distintas partes de la vestimenta de Loni, para solo confundirlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No, tú eres el experto. Tú decides si quieres salir así.

—¿Qué es? ¿Es mi ropa, es mi cabello, mi ropa interior?

—No diré nada, además estabas saliendo.

Loni comenzó a entrar en pánico—No puedo salir si estoy vestido así. — Loki fue directamente a su habitación para encontrar el error de su vestimenta.

—Van cinco. Quedan cinco— meditó Linka. Y siguió corriendo para distraer a los hermanos restantes.

Linka sabía que Lynn estaba afuera en el patio jugando con su balón de soccer y Lars estaba excavando tumbas y Lane estaba preparando pasteles para lanzárselo en su propia cara.

Linka fue directamente hacia la cocina y vio tres pasteles en la mesa y ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

Sacó de su bolsillo su spray de pimienta y lo roció en los tres pasteles y de manera sigilosa colocó dos pasteles sobre la puerta de manera de que sí Lynn y Lars entraran, recibirían un pastel en toda la cara.

Linka fue directamente al segundo piso para encargarse de sus últimos hermanos.

Lane que ya se limpió la cara, fue a buscar otro pastel

—Qué raro, pensé que tenía tres. Oh bueno— se lanzó el pastel en la cara— Jajajajaja… ¡AAAHHHHHH!— comenzó a gritar ya que le ardía la cara.

Lynn y Lars que estaban fuera escucharon el gritó de Lane y fueron adentró.

—¡Lane! ¿Estás bien?— y ambos recibieron un pastelazo en la cara, se molestaron por la broma de Lane, pero con unos segundos más sintieron sensación que les ardía la cara.

—¡AAAHHHH!— gritaron ambos chicos corriendo.

Linka fue a distraer los últimos dos hermanos. A Levi y a León.

—Bien León quedare aquí en tu cuna con todas estas galletas que te prometí.—Linka le pasó media docena de galletas a su hermanito bebé.

—¿Necesitas algo Levi?— preguntó Linka, pero él no contestó.

—¿Levi me escuchas?— pero no respondió.

— Genial Levi está en la zona. Cuando Levi está en su zona de concentración no hay nada que lo distraiga, excepto si traigo a un chico como Ronnie.

Linka necesitaba algo para su hermano— Ya lo tengo, fue a buscar a su habitación una botella de perfume y le aplicó una gota a los químicos de Levi. Después salió huyendo.

Linka estaba en la puerta de su casa esperando alguna explosión o algo por el estilo.

¡BBOOOOOMMMMM!

—Justo a tiempo— Linka abrió la puerta de su casa.—Hola Ronnie, siento la demora. Vamos a dentro.

Y el resto es historia.

* * *

—Bien quizás si lo hacemos a todos los chicos. Pero sólo lo hacemos que no queremos que nadie te lastime.

—Por favor chicos. Para ustedes, ningún chico es bueno. Apuesto que ni siquiera el papa es suficiente para ustedes.

—¿Por qué Papá estaría interesada en ti, si tiene a mamá?— Preguntó Loni confundido.

—No Loni, se refiere al anciano de cabello blanco.

—¿Papá Noel? ¿Él está interesado en Linka? Por eso siempre le trae regalos a ella.

—No Loni, el sujeto de cabello blanco que vive en lo alto del Vaticano.

—¿El papá de Linkappa Loudpoppolis, Zeus? — Preguntó Loni— ¡Vaya Linka! Eres toda una picarona.

—Ese es el Olimpo.

Ron le pareció extraño ese comportamiento de Loni, se supone que era el genio de los hermanos de Linka.

Linka miró a sus hermanos y les habló directamente—Ya no importa eso. El punto es que ustedes no confían en ningún chico.

—¿Y por qué lo defiendes mucho?

Linka sonrojo por la pregunta de su hermano.

—Sí, apenas lo conoces de unas semanas ¿Cómo sabes que no es un mal muchacho?

Linka quedó impactada por la pregunta, ya que no sabía que decir, si es porque se equivocó acerca de él, si decir las cosas que él ha hecho por ella, o decir a sus hermanos los sentimientos que siente por él.

Porque Ronnie es una persona absolutamente fantástica y una persona muy amable— dijo Linka gritando. La cara de Ron solo se puso rojo por las palabras de Linka. —Entonces chicos no hay ninguna razón para odiar a Ronnie. Además apreciaría que se comportaran y tuvieran algo de fe como Loni.

—¿Quieres que confiemos ciegamente como lo que hace Loni?

—¡Oye! yo no confió ciegamente, es decir Linka me contó de él. Si a pesar de que fue un bravucón, él hizo cosas buenas.

—¡Oh no!— dijo por temor Linka por lo que había dicho Loni.

El resto de los hermanos estaban impactados del shock, por lo que había dicho Loni.

—Acaso Loni dijo que él es un bravucón.

—¡Oh sí! Linka me contó que había golpeado a unos niños ya que lo estaban molestando.

—¡Loni por favor cállate!

La expresión de cada uno de los hermanos se volvió rojos por la ira al enterarse que su hermana era amiga de un bravucón, excepto Levi que estaba con su expresión de siempre.

—Normalmente, no me interesan las emociones humanas, pero…— su cara se volvió igual que la de sus hermanos.

—Linka, aléjate de ese chico— dijo Loki.

Linka saltó rápidamente al frente de Ron y trataba de aclarar las cosas—Chicos es un malentendido. Verán también pensé que él era uno, pero resulta que tuvo una buena razón.

Los chicos caminaban de manera enojada hacia donde estaba Ron, ignorando las palabras de Linka.

Pero para la mente de Linka estaba ocurriendo otra cosa. Los chicos estaban rodeando a ella y a Ron girando formando un tornado.

—Había escuchado leyendas de esto, pero jamás pensé que existiría.— Linka se dirigió a la audiencia— Ustedes recuerdan el hermano tifón de primera y segunda categoría. Bueno esto no se acerca a esos dos, ni siquiera al de cuarta categoría. Esto es un H-H. Un Hermano Huracán con todo su poder.

—¡Linka!— gritó Ron— estoy pensando a creer que tu hermano Loni no es tan inteligente, después de todo.

Linka arrastró a Ron a su habitación. Lejos del peligro del Hermano-Huracán.

—¿Que rayos le pasa a tus hermanos?

—Hay una cosa que ellos odian más a los chicos que traigo. Y son los bravucones.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son malos. Son unos salvajes y son la peor basura de este mundo— dijo algo enojada Linka— La única diferencia entre un bravucón y un criminal, es que los bravucones no atacan a los adultos.

Ronnie la miró algo sorprendido, es decir, él sabía que Linka odiaba a los bravucones, pero nunca a ese nivel— Ahora veo de donde sacaste tú odio hacia los bravucones— dijo apuntando a hacia la puerta donde todos los hermanos estaban tratando de entrar.

— Dame un respiro. Tú sabes que odio a los bravucones.

—¿Bueno les vas a explicar que no soy un bravucón, o no?

—Ya lo intente y no es tan simple. Ellos ya están enojados. Pero no te preocupes, que siempre tengo un plan.

* * *

Linka estaba detrás de su puerta lista para salir y enfrentarse al Hermano Huracán.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia los lectores— Bien tengo que sacar a Ronnie de mí casa sano y salvo, y detener a cada uno de mis hermanos. Suena imposible ¿Verdad? Por eso les presento "Las tres D de Linka Loud para detener a mis hermanos" con estas tres D venceré a cualquier grupo de hermanos

—La primera D es de dialogar.

—Chicos abriré esta puerta, pero quiero que se alejen de ella.— Los hermanos lo hicieron y ella salió de su habitación con un muñeco de felpa en sus manos.

—Bien chicos hablé con Ronnie y mi trato es que él se irá sin ninguna objeción. ¿Qué les parece?— nadie le pareció gustarle ese trato.

—Por favor chicos. No pueden tranquilizarse por esta vez y ver en el fondo de sus corazones—se dirigió a León— Vamos León tú sabes que tengo razón. Sé que el corazón puro de un bebé puede convencer a mis hermanos a hacer lo correcto.

León miró en el interior de su corazón y a sus hermanos y sabía que decir. Se dirigió a sus hermanos. Aclaró su garganta.

— ¡MEEGA, NALA KWEESTA!— dijo con toda ira León y todos quedaron impactados.

—Wow— titubeó Leif

—Acaso dijo — cuestionó Lars.

—Buaggh— no soportó Lane el lenguaje de su hermano.

Linka miró a su hermanito— sí vuelves a decir eso. Te juro que en el día. No, el segundo que cumplas dieciocho, patearé tu trasero de tal manera que desearas nunca haber dicho eso.

León sólo tragó su saliva por la amenaza de su hermana.

— Como la primera D falló, hay que saltar al siguiente D, que es destruir.

Linka mostró su muñeco de felpa, comenzó a buscar dentro de su relleno y sacó dos bastones extensible para defensa personal.

—Dejen que Ronnie se valla o de las verán conmigo— Todos quedaron impactados que Linka tuviera esas armas.

—¡Vaya Linka! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—La abuela los envío. Fue después del incidente de Eric. Incluso me mandó una nota.— Linka sacó la nota de su abuela. Lane lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

 _"Hola Linka, siento lo que te paso con ese niño y que tus hermanos se comportaran de esa manera. Pero ellos tienen un poco de razón al querer cuidarte._

 _Pero para que estés más segura te mandó estos dos bastones policiacos. Claro al principio te quería comprar una pistola eléctrica. Pero cuando le dije al vendedor que era para ti, una niña de once, se negó a venderlo. Dijo que por ley esa arma era peligrosa y/o confusa para una niña de tu edad._

 _Vamos ¿Qué tiene de confuso una pistola eléctrica? Hasta Loni lo entendería. Así que tuve que conformarme con los bastones._

 _Bueno espero con ansias la siguiente letra con cariños._

 _Tu Abuela"_

—¿Te iba a mandar una pistola eléctrica?— dijo Lane.

—¡Lo sé!, hubiera sido genial. Podría haber hecho varios experimentos con ella.

—¡Por favor! — Dijo Levi— ¿Qué clase de experimentos se podría hacer con una pistola?

—Muchos. Por ejemplo ¿Qué pasa sí disparamos a un melón o una sandía?

—Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Linka respondió—¿O sea que a ninguno le gustaría saber lo que pasaría?

Todos los hermanos se emocionaron por el momento, ya que en verdad querían saber que sucede si se usa una pistola eléctrica en una fruta.

—Claro que me gustaría— dijo Lane

—Sería genial— Lars contestó.

—Me pregunto qué sabor tendrá si no explota.— conversaba Leif con Lexx.

—Puedo crear una pistola— dijo animado Levi.

—Vamos a la habitación de Levi para descubrirlo.

Varios hermanos de Linka entraron a la habitación de los menores, felices para hacer experimentos científicos.

—Como verán la segunda D no habría servido, ya que eran muchos hermanos. Por lo que usé la tercera D. La distracción y ahora todos entraron a la habitación dejando un pase libre para Ronnie.— Linka lanzó uno de los bastones a su puerta. Ya que le había dicho a Ron que eso sería la señal para que él pudiera salir.

Ron salió de la habitación y no había nadie, tal como había dicho Linka. Así que se apresuró para salir.

Al llegar a la escalera vio que tenía otro problema. Dos de los hermanos de Linka estaban esperando en las escalas. Luke y Lynn.

—Rayos— murmuró Ron.

—Pensaste que podrías escapar tan fácilmente— miró de manera intimidan te Luke.

—Para ser sincero… si lo pensé— dijo sonriendo Ron.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Adoro los desafíos.

—Ya verás— dijo Luke sosteniendo su guitarra, pero Lynn lo detuvo.

—Luke, ve a buscar a los demás.

—Pero Lynn.

«Así que ese el famoso Lynn» pensó Ron.

—Van a querer ver esto— dijo todo confiado Lynn.

—De acuerdo— respondió Luke mirando feo hacia Ron.

Ron estaba al frente de Lynn Loud, el hermano que Linka había mencionado antes, pero más lo recordaba por lo que habían dicho sus compañeros.

* * *

Hace varias horas donde los chicos fueron a advertir a Ron sobre la casa de Linka, sus hermanos, pero ahora le iban a advertir de otro problema.

—Ellos creerán que quieres hacer lo peor a su hermana y se aseguraran que te vayas de su casa, solo por ser un niño.

—Pero de todos ellos debes cuidarte de Lynn Loud.

—¿Lynn Loud? — contestó Ron.

—Él es uno de los hermanos mayores de Linka. Él era el capitán de todos los equipos deportivos de la primaria, hasta que se graduó. Ahora es el capitán de todos los equipos deportivos de la segundaria. Y él tiende a golpear a cualquiera que se acercara a su hermana.

—Así fue toda el tiempo que estuvo en la primaria. Constantemente mirando si hacíamos algo malo a ella.

—Así que te sugerimos que no vayas a esa casa.

Ron consideró por un momento la advertencia—Lo siento. Pero la verdad es que no me asustan.

—Hace lo que debas hacer, pero no diga que te advertimos.— dijo uno de los compañeros de Ron y finalmente Ron se fue.

—Bien chicos, Ron no escuchó nuestra advertencia. Así que nos queda una cosa que hacer.— Todos se miraron entre sí, ya que ninguno estaba seguro de qué hacer.

—¡Es hora de apostar!— Todos se alegraron y comenzaron a apostar.— Recuerden que hay distintas categorías. Están: Cuantos hermanos lo golpean. Cuales hermanos, si son mayores y menores que lo espantan. Quien lo golpea primero.

—Apuesto tres que dos hermanos lo golpean.

—Pueden que los mayores tengan clases hasta tarde. Apuesto siete que serán solamente los menores

—Yo apuesto cinco que lo golpea Lynn.

—Yo apuesto diez a que me salvo— Todos miraron hacia atrás y quedaron en silencio al ver a Ron.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

—Voy a usar el baño.— Ron se acercó al niño que estaba haciendo la apuesta, Jeremy— Entonces, Jeremy, ¿Puedo entrar a la apuesta?

—Bueno si, pero como eres al que estamos apostando. Lo único que puedes apostar es el plan "Salvación"

—¿Qué es eso?

— Simple, tú ganas sí sales intacto de esa casa, pero debes completar tu tarea con Linka. No debes ser golpeado o chantajeado por ningún hermano. Si cumple con eso ganas diez veces tú apuesta.

—Suena simple

—Otro detalle— llamó la atención Jeremy— si logras golpear a Lynn y cumples con lo anterior ganas quince veces tú apuesta. Pero si golpeas a Lynn y eres golpeado o chantajeado, sólo recuperas tu dinero.

—¿Es necesario? — preguntó Ron.

—Es para hacer atractiva la apuesta. Entonces Ron ¿Aceptas?

—¡Claro que sí!

* * *

—Por qué sonríes, bravucón.

—Ya dije, me gustan los desafíos. Además no soy un bravucón.

—Aun así aléjate de mi hermana.

—Oblígame.

Lynn se enfureció y atacó con una patada de karate a la cabeza de Ron, pero Ron se movió hacia atrás para evadirlo.

«Espera eso es», pensó Ron.

Lynn usó la misma pierna, pero esta vez atacó directamente a la cara de vez de su cabeza y Ron movió la cabeza hacia la derecha y nuevamente lo evadió la patada de Lynn.

—Quédate quieto— dijo Lynn y ataco nuevamente, pero cambió de pierna y apuntó a la cabeza de Ron, pero nuevamente lo evadió.

«Estoy seguro, eso es karate»

Ron tenía que escapar, pero tenía poco tiempo, ya que Luke podría aparecer con el resto de los hermanos y lo vencería por números. A Ron se le ocurrió un plan de escape.

«Espero que todas esas horas practicando parkeur en casa sirviera de algo»

Ron fue directamente al final del pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Linka, ya que necesitaría velocidad para la siguiente parte.

Salió corriendo y justo aparecen los hermanos de Linka abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Levi y León. Pero sólo lo vieron correr.

Ron primero saltó al lado izquierdo de la pared luego saltó directamente a la puerta de Lynn y Lars, finalmente, saltó por encima de Lynn y aterrizo por el pasamano de las escaleras y se deslizó por ella.

—Comete mis pantanosillos— dijo Ron burlándose de Lynn. Llego al final de las escaleras, Ron ya estaba a un paso de escapar, pero…

Alguien lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó.

—En serio creías que te podrías salir con la tuya.— dijo el hermano mayor de Linka, Loki. Él nunca entró a la habitación de Levi, él siempre estuvo esperando en la plata inferior de la casa, sólo en caso de que pasara a Lynn.

—Rayos— Ron trataba de soltarse, pero era inútil. Loki llevaba años de experiencia tratando con sus hermanos que ya sabía cómo tratarlos.

Todos los demás hermanos bajaron las escaleras, incluso Linka y ella se preocupó al ver que su plan había fallado y muy detrás venía Loni.

Cuando Loni bajó las escaleras alguien tocó el timbre de la casa, pero nadie lo escuchó ya que estaban interesados en atacar a Ron. Así que Loni fue a recibir a aquella persona.

Loki llevó a Ron al living y lo dejo en el sofá.

—Listo para la paliza de tu vida.

—¡Dejen tranquilo a Ronnie! — gritaba Linka.

—Linka no sé puede razonar con un bravucón. Estas tan enamorada que no te das cuenta.

—¡Espera! ¿Ustedes piensan que me gusta Ronnie?

—Bueno… ¿Sí?— dijeron los hermanos.

—Chicos no me gusta Ronnie. Los niños son unos brutos, son asquerosos— Ron sintió desilusionado por las palabras de Linka— En serio, preferiría comer caracoles antes de besarlo.

 _« ¿Caracoles?»_ Ron pensó en lo que había dicho antes Linka.

 _Tal vez se vean babosos, pero_ _si_ _son mezclados con otros ingredientes, y quizás eso lo haga más deliciosos_.

—Eso no me convence— dijo Loki, entonces Loki levanto su puño y Ron solamente pudo cerrar sus ojos.

—Oye Loki!— dijo Loni interrumpiendo el golpe— como que, tienes visitas.

—¡Dile que espere!— enojado respondió Loki.

—Pero es una chica.

—¿Una chica?— se preguntaron todos los hermanos, ya que, por qué una chica buscaría a Loki.

—Hola, Loki Doki— dijo la persona que había tocado el timbre, Bebe, la novia de Loki.

Loki soltó la mano derecha que estaba sujetando a Ron, pero lo sostenía aun con la izquierda— Hola Bebe.

—¿Alguien sabe quién es ella?— preguntó Lexx y todos levantaron los hombros indicando que no sabían.

Linka se quedó callada al ver a Bebe, la novia de Loki. « _Ella es hermosa, ¿Cómo rayos Loki consiguió a alguien como ella?»_

—Te vine a dejar este cuaderno que me prestaste y como tenías escrito tu dirección, quise venir a dejártelo en persona y así…— se quedó callada al ver demasiadas personas y se sintió un poco intimidada por eso— creo que estas ocupado. Bueno te vine a dejar esto y eso sería todo.

Ron no podía ver la persona que estaba hablando, pero su voz era igual a su hermana — ¿Hermana?— preguntó Ron.

—¿Hermana?— preguntaron todos los Louds y despejaron un poco la zona y miraron a Ron.

—¿Ronnie?— preguntó Bebe al escuchar a su hermano. Miró hacia el sillón y todos los hermanos que estaban bloqueando el sillón se movieron para ver mejor el escenario.

—¡Ronnie!— gritó ella al ver a su hermanito a punto de ser golpeado.

—¡Loki!— dijo enfurecidamente Bebe al ver que Loki quería golpear a su hermano.

—¡Bebe osita!— respondió Loki

—¡Hermana!— habló Ron al mismo tiempo que Loki.

—¿Hermana?— preguntó Loki a Ron que le había dicho hermana.

—¿Bebe osita?— cuestionó extrañado Ron que le digiera Bebe osita a su hermana.

Linka estaba mirando y pensaba en voz alta — ¿Loki Doki?, ¿Ronnie?, ¿Bebe Osita?— Linka observó, para entender la relación entre todos ellos, y al cabo de unos segundos lo entendió. La hermana de Ron era la novia de Loki — ¡Oh! Bebe, Ron, Loki.

—¿Loni?— preguntó Loni ya que todos estaban diciendo los nombres y nadie lo había mencionado.

—¡Loni! — se molestó Levi a Loni por la cosa sin sentido que dijo.

—Levi— dijo Lane.

Levi contestó lo único que se podía decir— ¿Qué?

—Ahh. Arruinaste el juego Levi.— se molestó Lane que su hermano rompió la cadena de nombres.

—¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?!— exclamó enfurecidamente Bebe quitando a Ron de las manos de Loki.

—Le estaba enseñando a este tonto su lugar— explicó Loki.

—¡Ese tonto es mi hermanito! —respondió Bebe enojada.

Linka estaba lo correcto—Espera ¿tú nombre es Bebe Santiago?

—Así es. Mi nombre es Roberta Sofía María Consuela Luisa Santiago— aclaró ella — Pero llámame Bebe.

Loki miró a Ron—Espera ¿Tú nombre es Don Andy Santiago?

—Es Ron Ian Santiago, idiota.

—Respete tus mayores— gruñó molesto Loki. Pero Bebe se puso al frente de él.

—El respeto se gana— dispuso Bebe— y tu comportamiento no merece nada de respeto.

—Bebé osita—se inquietó Loki al ver a su novia enojada.

—No vengas con Bebe osita, Loki Dok… quiero decir Loki.—respondió enojadamente Bebe. A pesar de que era una muchacha calmada en la mayoría de las situaciones. Una de las cosas que más odia es ver que alguien haga daño a su hermano.

Loki y Bebe estaban discutiendo. El resto de los hermanos Louds estaban, ya sea confundidos por lo que pasaba o enojados con Ron. Mientras que Linka y Ron sentían el peso de toda la situación.

Diez hermanos enojados, una pareja discutiendo y dos niños en medio de toda las discusiones.

—Esto se va a poner feo— dijeron Ron y Linka al mismo tiempo.

 **Notas del autor: Bien asi termina. Ron conoció a los hermanos de Linka y fue de mal en peor.**

 **Referencias:**

 ***La canción de Luke, obviamente es de la cancion _Welcome to the Jungle_.  
*Por fin hay una mención de la abuela de Linka. Sí, Linka tiene una abuela, la versión genderbent del abuelo de los Louds.  
*También apareció Linkanovich Loudinski, una personaje que apareció en " _Fiestaaburrida_ " y realizó el mismo truco de la ropa interior.  
*Algunas de las formas de que los hermanos espantan a los niños, fueron cosas que hicieron en anteriores episodios de The Loud House.  
*Yamcha, Eugine y Aquiles. Son personajes populares que sufrieron grandes daños. Yamcha de Dragon Ball, Eugine de Oye Arnold y Aquiles de la mitologia griega.  
*Jordan de que sea masculino y femenino, bueno en la serie ha dos Jordan haciendo referencias a dos artistas de la serie.  
*El H-H o Hermano Huracan es la versión mas fuerte de la Hermana Ciclón del episodio original  
**A la vez la reacción de Levi es similar a la de Lisa.  
*La palabrota de León. Meega Nala Kweesta. Es la palabrota que apareció en la película de _Lilo y Stitch_ de Disney.  
*La forma de describir a Ron de Linka, de que es asqueroso, es similar al episodio _Salva la Cita._**

 **Creo que esas fueron todas las referencias que usé.**

 **Volviendo al capitulo.**

 **¿Les gusto la primera visita de Ron?  
¿Creen que podrá arreglarse esta situación?  
¿Esperaban esa reacción de los hermanos? ¿Y la de Loni?  
¿Cual método de los hermanos para espantar a niños fue el mejor?  
¿León es el mejor galán de todos?  
¿Les gusto las 3 D de Linka Loud?  
**

 **Antes de despedirme recuerden, que deje una votación en mi perfil, para determinar la siguiente historia. Lo mas probable es que cierre la votación después de tres días de que se estrene el ultimo capitulo de Entrometidos pesados.** **  
**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, así que dejen sus reviews, prometo responderlos.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea para un futuro capitulo, dejen su idea en los reviews o envienme un Pm.**

 **Eso seria todo. Nos vemos y espero que tengan un buen día**


	17. Entrometidos Pesados Ch8: La Pelea

**Hola a todos, después de tanto tiempo y me disculpo por la demora de este capitulo, pero el día ha llegado. Antes de comenzar quisiera marcar que hoy 17 de octubre, es el aniversario desde que salió por primera vez el episodio "One of the Boys". El episodio que inspiró esta historia que todos ustedes me han acompañado. Y espero que disfruten este capitulo y que haya valido la pena la espera. Bueno sin nada mas, aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en cualquier parte del mundo, excepto en la casa Loud como si fuera novedad, pero en esta ocasión fue una gran discusión entre los dos jóvenes adolescente Loki y Bebe, ella se enojó cuando vio que su novio estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano menor. Por lo que era el centro de la atención de la habitación en ese momento y los demás Louds y el joven Santiago solo estaban mirando el espectáculo.

— ¿Alguien sabe quién es ella?— preguntó Leif, pero nadie sabía quién era ella y por qué estaba discutiendo con Loki.

— Bueno, creo que no hay ningún punto en ocultarlo. — dijo Linka— Chicos, ella es Bebé Santiago. La novia de Loki y aparentemente la hermana mayor de Ronnie.

Todos los hermanos de Linka se impactaron por la noticia — ¿Su novia?— respondieron todos los chicos por esa noticia.

— ¿Desde cuándo él tiene novia? — preguntó Luke.

Linka trató de recordar la fecha— Creo que… dos semanas.

— Loni ¿Acaso sabias de ella?— preguntó Lars a su hermano.

— No. Y no entiendo cómo puede tener novia con sus juntas de estudios que duran toda la tarde y sus llamadas telefónicas que duran horas en la noche.

Todos se golpearon en la frente por la falta de atención de Loni— ¿En serio no te diste cuenta?— dijo Lexx

— ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?— se cuestionó el pequeño Leif.

Linka respondió la pregunta de su hermano menor— Loki pensó que lo molestarían por tener una como él suele molestarlo a ustedes.

— ¿Y por qué está enojada ella?— preguntó Levi.

Linka sabía lo que era ya que era bastante obvio de porque estaba enojada— ¿Te parece poco que ustedes querían golpear a su hermano?

— No le veo lo malo en golpearlo— respondió Lane y todos pensaban que era una exageración de Bebe.

Linka no podía creer a sus hermanos— En serio que son tan tercos para admitir que fue un error querer atacar a Ronnie.

Todos lo pensaron por un segundo, pero todos lo negaron— ¿Y qué va a pasar con ellos ahora?— estaba en la duda Lars.

— Lo sabría si se callaran ¡Y me dejaran escuchar!— Exclamó Lexx— así que todos fueron a escuchar la discusión de Bebe y Loki.

Loki estaba defendiendo su postura de porque había atacado a Ron— Bueno ese hermano tuyo se estaba aprovechando de mi hermana.

Bebé siempre defendía a su hermano menor, pero muy a menudo lo defendía de cosas que él era culpable, así que cuando escuchó que le hizo algo a la hermana de su novio, se molestó un poco— Ronnie ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

El joven estaba nervioso, ya que cualquier cosa que podría decir podrí enojar a los hermanos de Linka o a su hermana, o en el peor de los casos a ambos — Bueno… yo.

— Quería besar a mi hermana— respondió seriamente y molestó Loki. Bebe se sorprendió de esa respuesta que hasta tomó un gran respiro.

— ¡Ay no!— dijo asustado Ron, pues sabía lo que vendría ahora.

Gritó de alegría y chillando como una niña pequeña al saber que su hermano había besado a una niña— Ronnie ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?

Al escuchar la palabra 'novia' cada chico Loud miró con unos ojos de furia hacia Ron, incluyendo a Loni, ya que no le gustaba que su hermana tuviera novio.

— No es mi novio/a— dijeron Linka y Ron para corregir a Bebe, pero más importante, para tranquilizar a las diez bestias.

La expresión de Loni se volvió a la normalidad— Oh. Chicos ustedes dos me han convencido— dijo Loni sin resistencia alguna, pero todos los demás no estaban del todo convencidos.

— De acuerdo— Bebe se acercó a la oreja de su hermano y le susurró— habláremos los detalles más tarde.

Loki le fue a hablar a su novia— No te molesta lo que hizo tu hermano.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Nosotros nos besamos.

— Shhh— dijo Loki.

— Uuuuuu— comenzaron a molestar los hermanos de Loki, como él siempre hacia.

— ¡¿Y cómo fue?!— preguntó Linka con mucho entusiasmo.

Bebé le respondió a Linka — Fue una de las mejores experiencias que he sentido. Aunque se notaba que Loki Doki estaba algo nervioso.

— ¡Qué lindo!— se maravilló Linka.

— Uuuuu— siguieron sus hermanos molestando a Loki y todos se rieron.

— Quieren dejar de molestar— ordenó Loki levantando su puño.

— Acaso todo lo respondes con violencia— dijo molesta Bebe.

— Niños, verdad— replicó Linka.

— Ni que lo digas. Soy yo la que termina disculpándose de las tonterías que hace Ronnie.

— Al menos él es uno. Imagínate hacerlo para diez niños.

— Eso sería una pesadilla— ambas se rieron por unos segundos.

— Oye ¿Y qué le ves a Loki? — preguntó la pequeña Loud.

— Lo mismo que ves a Ronnie.

— ¿Alguien que necesita mucha ayuda?

— ¡Oye!— respondieron Ron y Loki a la vez.

— Vamos, no pueden tomar una simple broma— acotó Bebe.

— Quieres hablar en un lugar privado— se acercó Linka a Bebe.

— Claro. Dame un segundo— Bebe fue tranquila a hablar con Loki y su expresión cambió a ira— Loki, voy a hablar con esta linda niña. Así que cuidas a Ronnie, o te lo veras conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo?— estaba confundido y a la vez molesto, ya que tenía que cuidar a ese niño.

— Es para ver si puedo confiarte alguien de mi familia…

Por el otro lado, Linka acercó a todos sus hermanos para decirles algo importante — Chicos quieren que dejen tranquilos a Ronnie.

— ¿Por qué haríamos eso? — dijo Lynn y todos miraron a Ron de manera molesta.

— Porque la relación de Loki está en juego y no quiero que nadie lo arruine— Linka se acercó a Loni ya que en él podía confiar— Así que Loni, ayuda a Loki a cuidar a Ron.

— ¿Acaso se enfermó? — preguntó Loni.

— ¿Qué? No. Mira solo asegúrate que nadie lo golpee. Mientras trató de arreglar las estupideces que ustedes hacen. Haré lo que sea por Loki incluso sacrificarme

Por último, Linka tenía que hacer una última cosa para asegurar la seguridad de Ron— Ronnie— Ron miró directamente a Linka— Si alguien quiere golpearte, tienes mi permiso de golpearlo.

— ¿¡Qué!?— se quejaron los menores, ya que le dio permiso a un bravucón de golpear — ¡Acabas de dar a un bravucón el poder de golpear sin consecuencia! Esa es la peor decisión del mundo ¡QUÉ RAYOS PASA CONTIGO! — se preocupó Lexx.

— No se preocupen si no molestan a Ronnie, no tendrá razón para golpearlo.

Ambas chicas subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación de Linka. Existía incertidumbre sobre lo que pasará ahora en adelante. Las cosas que Linka haría para reparar la relación de ambos jóvenes y sí Bebé estaría dispuesto a discutir. La verdad, todo era un misterio ya que ahora en adelante el más pequeño y diminuto error podría arruinarlo toda la relación de su hermano mayor.

Al ingresar la habitación de Linka, ambas se sentaron en la cama lista para hablar. Se miraron seriamente sin decir ninguna palabra

Linka fue la primera en hablar y romper toda la tensión que existía en esa pequeña habitación— Dime ¿¡Cómo fue ese beso!?

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres hablar sobre el problema mío y de Loki?

— ¿En verdad quieres hablar de las estupideces de nuestros hermanos?

Bebe se tomó varios segundos para pensar si era adecuado hacer eso en ese momento. Es decir habían nueve niños que querían golpear a su hermano menor y hasta donde ella sabía, Loki era el único que lo defendería. Por lo que sería egoísta y nada bueno para Ronnie si ella decidiera perder el tiempo.

Pero por otro lado podría compartir con la niña su primer beso y compartir con ella como si fuera la hermana pequeña que nunca tuyo.

Así que fue muy obvia lo que tenía que hacer Bebe.

— ¿Qué quieres saber sobre el beso?

Linka se alegró que prefería hablar del beso y no de las tonterías de sus hermanos— ¡Quiero escuchar todo sobre el beso! Pero antes dime ¿Termina bien o tengo que traer pañuelos?

— ¡UUUU! termina muy bien.

— Dime como fue ¿Fue como un roce suave en los labios? ¿O fue más bien como un arranque de pasión diciendo "Tienes que ser mía"?

Bebe procedió a contestar— Al principio fue bastante intenso. Y luego… Dios. Sólo nos dejamos llevar por instinto y nos perdimos en el beso.

— ¿Te abrazaba? ¿O tenía sus manos en la cara?

— Primero fue por la cintura y luego las deslizó hasta llegar a acariciar mi cabello.

— ¡Qué lindo!

— ¿Acaso Loki no te contó nada? Yo le conté todo a Ronnie.

— Me dijo que se besaron, pero no me da lo detalles importantes.

— Te entiendo. Cuando se lo dije a Ronnie, él no quería los detalles.

— ¡Pff hombres! ¿Qué rayos quieren?

Mientras tanto abajo en la sala de estar. Loni, Luke y Lane estaban escuchando la historia de Loki sobre el beso.

— Luego de que cominos, estuvimos a solas y luego… nos besamos.

— ¿Con lengua? — preguntó Luke.

— Sí.

— Bien hecho— dijeron ellos tres a Loki.

* * *

Pasaba el tiempo y aún Linka y Bebe estaban hablando entre ellas, lo cual preocupaba a Loni, Luke y Lane que estaban acompañando a Loki, que era el más nervioso, para decirle que no se preocupara.

— Si que están tomando su tiempo— dijo Lane.

Luke miró al reloj — Ahora que lo mencionas. Tienes razón.

— Y si Linka no es capaz de convencer a mi querida Bebe Osita— entraba en pánico Loki.

— No te preocupes Loki — explicó Loni — seguramente Linka está haciendo todo lo posible y necesario para convencer a esa chica, que parece ser muy amable, a no terminar contigo. Linka no desperdicia ningún segundo.

Mientras que en la habitación de Linka. Bebe y Linka estaban, bueno… jugando con las palmas.

 _Los niños en el río flotaran_

 _Sin ropa interior irán_

 _No tienen para comprar_

 _Diez días después fue un oso y los mordió_

 _Por eso el oso murió._

Al terminar la canción las niñas se rieron de lo divertido era todo lo que estaban haciendo — Hace años que no hacia esto— se alegró Bebe.

— Lo sé, esto siempre me tranquiliza cuando los chicos hacen estupideces.

— ¿O sea siempre estás haciendo esto?

— No siempre, si lo hiciera, tendría músculos para levantar un auto— Bebe sólo se rió por el chiste de la niña.

— ¿Oye conoces el de la vieja y el gato?

— ¿Conocerlo? — Preguntó Linka y se puso sería — Yo la domino.

 _Una vieja mató a un gato_

 _con la punta de un zapato._

Mientras que abajo con el grupo de Loki.

— Si, Linka no desprecia ningún segundo.

Por otro lado Ron estaba sentado en el sofá pequeño que tenían en la sala de estar, en su teléfono ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Todos los hermanos de Linka lo odiaban, por lo que no podía hablar con ninguno, ni siquiera con el bebé.

Mientras que los pequeños estaban afuera de la casa, ya que Loki les ordenó que saliera de la casa, ya que estaba seguro que ellos tratarían de hacer daño al joven Santiago, a excepción de León, ya que lo dejaron dentro de la casa en su cuna para que durmiera su siesta y para mantenerlo controlado su rabia contra Ron.

Lynn estaba al lado sentado cerca de la chimenea, sin quitar su vista al joven Santiago. Observando cada uno de sus movimientos, ya que era el único que estaba considerando en desobedecer a Loki e ir a golpearlo. Pero desobedecer a Loki, o hacerlo enojar, era una sentencia de paliza asegurada.

Lynn siguió mirando al joven hasta que se dio cuenta de algo— ¿Acaso esos son mis pantaloncillos?

Todos miraron a Ron que efectivamente estaba usando los pantaloncillos de Lynn.

Loni habló— Sí, se manchó los pantalones con jugo y le pasé los tuyos mientras limpiaba su pantalón.

— Así que Lynn quédate tranquilo— ordenó Loki.

Lynn se sentó sin quitarle la vista a Ron «Primero este bravucón entra en esta casa y luego se roba mi ropa», pensaba Lynn sobre Ron. «Linka tiene que alejarse de ese chico a toda costa. Qué clase de futuro puede tener con ese ladrón»

Lynn comenzó a imaginar lo que llegaría a pasar si Linka empezara a salir con ese niño.

* * *

Estaban Linka y Ron están en el parque teniendo un picnic.

— ¿Qué tienes en tu pierna Ronnie?— preguntó confundida Linka. Lo que tenía Ron era un rastreador, los que se usan para los que están bajo arresto domiciliario.

— Es un brazalete de tobillo— mintió Ron.

— ¡Oh Ronnie! Tú siempre tan a la moda.

* * *

Ron y Linka estaban en un museo de noche y Ron se había robado una gran gema.

— Coloca esto en tu bolso y asegúrate que nadie lo vea.

— ¡Es para mí!

* * *

En la siguiente escena Ron cargaba a Linka mientras escapaba de la policía. Pero Linka sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

«Jamás había sido cargado por un chico, que no fuera familia mía»

* * *

Otra posible ocasión era que Ron estaba apuntando una pistola a la cabeza de Linka, mientras estaba siendo rodeado de policías.

— Denme todo el dinero, si no quieren que le vuele los sesos a la rehén.

«Ronnie me está abrazando», pensaba la Linka imaginaria.

* * *

Los chicos Louds estaban viendo las noticias por la televisión.

— …Así que el próximo año tendremos el nuevo ministerio de magia y hechicería. En otras noticias se busca al criminal número uno de la nación. Ron Ian Santiago. Se sugiere que no tenga contacto con este chico malo, pero vamos ¿Quién sería tan estúpida en involucrarse con este chico?

Linka estaba viendo la televisión con sus hermanos— No lo puedo creer.

Lynn se acercó a Linka al descubrir la verdad del niño Santiago— Linka si quieres hablar sobre eso.

— ¡Ronnie es estrella de televisión!— dijo toda emocionada Linka, mientras que sus ojos se pusieron en forma de corazón.

* * *

Lynn después de imaginar todo eso solo quería alejar a Ron de Linka y murmuró— Ese tonto.

Mientras que fuera de la casa Loud estaban mirando a través de la ventana al niño Santiago, la reencarnación del mal.

— No sé qué quiere hacer ese niño con nuestra hermana— se preguntó Lexx.

— Yo sí sé.

— AAHH— gritaron los tres niños al escuchar a Lars hablar repentinamente— ¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de hacer eso?— gritaron los tres hermanos a la vez.

— Así es como me desplazo en este mundo. Respondiendo a su pregunta, por lo que leo en mis novelas de vampiros. Mi querida Edna es buscada por un mortal que quiere hacer cosas sucias y prohibidas con ella.

¿Cosas sucias y prohibidas?

— Si ya sabes enamorarse, y hacer cosas de… ¡Buag! Cosas de mortales.

Todos ignoraron lo que había dicho Lars ya que estaban imaginando a las cosas sucias y prohibidas que mencionó Lars.

* * *

Lexx comenzó a imaginarse el futuro si Linka comenzaba juntarse con alguien como Ron.

Todos estaban comiendo en el comedor normal de su casa, con unas minúsculas alteraciones como el candelabro que tenía colgando del techo y la fuente de agua de tres pisos. Todos los miembros estaban disfrutando comidas de alta calidad. Una cena involucrando comidas de porciones modestas y una gran cantidad de tenedores y cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y utilización donde cada uno de los miembros comían de manera perfecta.

— Hola mis queridos hermanos— decía la Linka imaginaria que usaba un vestido largó de gala de color rosa, un collar de perlas, unos guantes de color rosa y tenía una tiara de princesa en su cabeza — Disculpen mi tardanza. Es que estaba ganando el certamen de belleza, que me aconsejó mi querido hermano Lexx.

— No te preocupes mi querida hermana— respondió el Lexx imaginario— No íbamos a comenzar sin que todos estuviéramos aquí. Ven siéntate conmigo— ya que ella suele sentarse al lado de él.

— Espero que no les moleste, pero invite a alguien a cenar.

— ¿Así?

— Sí, invite a Ronnie a comer— en ese instante suena el timbre de la casa— Debe ser él.

Linka fue a abrir la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos apareció Linka con Ron. O al menos eso parecía.

— Hola familia— dijo el Ron imaginario. Que no se parecía nada al original. Este Ron vestía con un overol sucio, un sombrero de paja con agujeros y tenía varias moscas volando sobre él y no usaba nada en sus pies.

A todos los Louds les dio un poco de asco al ver ese joven mugriento y con muy pocos modales

— Hola Ronnie— decía la Linka imaginaria con unos corazones en sus ojos nublando su juicio.

— Hola ¿Y qué hay para cenar?

Aquí tenemos unos mini-sandwiches y un poco de salsa de cilantro, algo fino para comer.

Ron comenzó a comer lo más rápido que podía y comía con la boca abierta.

— Cierra la boca al comer— dijo Lexx para corregir el mal hábito del niño.

— Si no te gusta ver, mira hacia otro lado— respondió el Ron mugroso.

Linka estaba hipnotizada por los 'encantos' de Ron— Ronnie toma esta servilleta.

— ¿Servi-lleta?— se cuestionó ya que nunca había visto uno. Linka le mostró la servilleta blanca.

Ron tomó el pañuelo y lo miró de manera extraña — Ustedes los citadinos y sus costumbres raras— Ronnie se restriego toda la cara ese pañuelo, luego por las axilas, después puso sus pies encima de la mesa y comenzó a pasar todo el pañuelo por entré los dedos y finalmente lo pasó por su ombligo. Al final la servilleta blanca terminó siendo de color verde turbio — ¿Y dónde está el resto de la comida?

— Eso era todo— respondió Lexx.

— ¿Qué? Pero si apenas me alimentó la muela.

— Ron lo importante de la comida es que sea de lujo y de calidad, no en la cantidad.

— Eso es tonto— decía con un acento de granjero— Pero no te preocupes que debo tener algo aquí— comenzó a buscar es sus bolsillos y sacó un emparedado— tengo esta belleza guardada aquí de haces tres semanas— todos miraron el emparedado y tenía varios hongos y musgo encima.

Todos vieron esa asquerosidad y sintieron repugnancia al verlo, excepto Linka que aún lo veía con ojos de enamorada.

— Creo que le hace falta algo— Ron comenzó a rascarse la cabeza pensando que se le podía agregar a su comida— ¡Ya sé! — Puso su dedo en su oreja y de allí sacó una cantidad enorme de cerrilla de su oreja y con un cuchillo de mantequilla lo esparció por todo el pan.

— Eso debe ser la cosa más repugnante que haya visto en su vida.

Ron estaba apuntó de comer su emparedado cuando notó que Linka estaba mirándolo.

— ¿Quieres un trozo de mi emparedado?

— Claro.

Lexx al notar que Linka trató de detenerla, pero no pudo y Linka había dado una mordida al emparedado.

— ¿Y qué tal el emparedado?— preguntó Ron.

Linka al terminar de tragarse tal emparedado dijo— Esta… — Linka comenzó a sufrir convulsiones y le salía espuma de la boca. Era tanta la espuma que le cubría la cara.

Después de unos segundos dejó de convulsionar y aún con la cara llena de espuma se levantó. Linka se limpió el rostro y todos quedaron impactados por lo que vieron.

El emparedado le había quitado la juventud de la cara de Linka y con su cabello blanco, parecía una bruja de cuenta de cuentos de hadas.

— Ese emparedado le quitó años de vida a la cara de Linka ¡NOOOOOO!

* * *

Por otro lado en la cabeza de Leif.

Linka vestía con un overol igual que su hermano, pero ella usaba una camiseta por debajo de ella y el overol le llegaba hasta los pies, a diferencia de su hermano Leif. Usaba unas zapatillas deportivas y una gorra de béisbol doblado hacia atrás. Por ultimo su cabello es atado por dos trenzas.

— Oye Leif ¿Quieres ir a jugar a las luchas en lodo?

— ¡Claro!

De repente tocaron el timbre de la casa, así que Linka y Leif fueron a abrir la puerta de la casa y apareció un Ron vestido todo elegante con un traje, una peluca blanca como los que usaban los franceses antiguos y finalmente usaba un monóculo en su ojo.

— Hola Ronnie— respondió la Linka imaginaria con corazones en sus ojos.

— Hola Linka— respondió el Ron inmaginario.

— Hola soy Leif— se presentó Leif — ¿Quieres un pastel de lodo?

— ¡Ew! Cómo decírtelo de manera amigable. ¡Ya sé! No— dijo de manera muy gruñona. — Eso decepciono un poco a Leif

— Linka, vine a invitarte a una tarde en la opera y después a una cena con comida tan diminuta que hasta el aire te alimenta más.

— Claro siempre estoy abierta a nuevas experiencias a la hora de comer, eso también incluye al famoso emparedado de comida para perro de mi hermanito favorito Leif— miró a Leif y éste le respondió con una sonrisa— Bien vamos— dijo Linka, iba caminando tranquilamente por su puerta.

— Espera un momento— detuvo Ron a Linka colocando su bastón en la puerta para que Linka no avanzara— ¿No irás así vestida?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Esa respuesta es simple. Tú vestimenta es bastante simple.

— Así me gusta. Además siempre he pensado que las personas debemos vestir de la manera que nos sintamos más cómodos— dijo Linka mirando a Leif y él le respondió con una sonrisa ya que compartía esa idea.

— Jajajajajajaja— se rió Ron de lo que había dicho Linka. Después cuando se detuvo de reír, miró a Linka y a su hermano y notó que no se estaban riendo— Oh. Hablabas en serio. Eso sí que es adorable. Mira querida esa vestimenta tuya es bastante rústica para mi gusto. Así que vamos a tu habitación para que te coloques algo más apropiado.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Linka. Ron vistió a Linka con un traje de lo más esponjoso como los que se usaban en la época antigua junto con un sombrero con tantas plumas que hasta las plumas le salían más plumas.

— ¿Por qué vestiste a Linka con una toalla?

— Niño campirano, esto es lo último en la moda y si las personas me ven con Linka pensaran que soy genial y me admiraran. Seré de lo más popular, y todos buscaran mi aprobación.

Ron miró su reloj y se impactó por lo que vio— Cambio de ropa. Esa ropa ya pasó de moda hace ocho segundo atrás— y Ron comenzó a colocarle una faja a Linka y tiraba con tanta fuerza hasta el punto que ella estaba sufriendo y el solo sonreía de manera malvada, como si le gustara ver a Linka sufrir por solo cambiar su apariencia.

* * *

La casa Loud funcionaba tal como siempre. Todo controlado por computadora y aparatos de última tecnología diseñado por Levi Loud, por supuesto. Como el microondas que funciona con rayo solar, la tostadora de energía nuclear y el cortaúñas subatómico.

— Hola mis queridos homo sapiens y si, yo Linka Loud, de manera cotidiana me comunico de esta forma

Linka tenía su cabello corto de manera lanuda, usaba un jersey de cuello alto, unos pantalones rosados y unos zapatos marrones.

Tocan el timbre de la casa— debe ser mi acompañante. Levi puedes ir a abrir la puerta.

Levi fue a abrir la puerta para recibir la visita de Linka, cuando allí estaba Ron. Este Ron vestía con la misma ropa que el normal. Simplemente en el lugar equivocado. Este Ron estaba usando sus pantalones como camiseta y tenía un agujeró los pantalones para que pudiera sacar su cabeza. Usaba su chaleco como pantalones y sus zapatos estaban en sus manos. Ron tenía apariencia de tonto y actuaba como uno— Hola niño ¿esta Lunka en casa?

— No hay nadie llamado así.

— ¡Aww! Casi me llama por mi etnología— dijo la enamorada de Linka con unos corazones humanos en sus ojos — Levi quédate con el mientras me cambio ropa.

— Bien, me da la oportunidad de hablar con este espécimen humano.

— Dime Ron— Ron lo miró— Dime algo interesante de ti.

Ron empezó a rascarse la cabeza con sus pies como un perro, mientras pensaba que responder — Me gusta el pastel y me gustan las manzanas, pero no me gusta el pastel de manzanas ¿Qué loco verdad?

— Creo que voy a necesitar hacer una prueba de inteligencia— Levi buscó una pizarra pequeña y un trozo de tiza— Bien Ron, responde este ejercicio— Levi le pasó la pizarra que tenía un ejercicio que decía 10+4.

Ron tomó la pizarra y pasó su lengua en ella y se comió la tiza, eructó y le pasó la pizarra pidiendo más como si le había pasado algo para comer.

— Creo que te haré varias preguntas y trata de contestar lo que más puedas ¿Listo?

— Comienza— le dijo Ron.

— ¿Qué dijo Neil Armsrong cuando pisó la luna?

— Aquí no fue donde estacioné mi auto.

— Di algún número.

— La gran muralla China.

— Lo opuesto de caliente.

— Muy caliente.

— ¿Quien vive en la Casa Blanca?

— Un cretino.

Levi había perdido la cordura al conocer una persona tan tonto— ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!

— Son muchas cosas.

Levi estaba apuntó de perder la razón, ya que este niño era más tonto que Loni— Bien aquí una pregunta simple ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Ehhhhh.

Levi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por lo que parecía que necesitaría de su ayuda para responder la pregunta— Te daré opciones. Opción A: Ronaldo— dijo Levi y estaba esperando que algo en el cerebro de Ron actuara.

Ron aun con la ayuda de Levi tenía problemas con la pregunta— ¿Y qué pasa con B y C?

— ¡No hay B y C!

— ¿Qué no hay B ni C? ¡Es una trampa!

— No puedo creer que exista algo más tonto que Loni, al lado suyo él parece un genio.

Al pasar vario minutos, Linka estaba lista para irse con Ron a salir, pero a Levi le dio la curiosidad de dónde se dirigían.

— ¿A dónde irán?

— Haremos unos experimentos— Contestó Linka.

— ¿Experimentos? ¿Con él?

— Sí, fue idea de Ronnie— dijo Linka abrazando a Ron y Ron tenía uno de sus zapatos en la boca.

— Iré con ustedes para ver que clases de experimentos realizan.

Fueron a la colina más alta de la ciudad, una colina que tenía varios kilómetros de altura y en la punta de ella, estaba Linka sentada en un carro de supermercado.

— Me pueden decir qué clase de experimentos tienen planeado a hacer.

Ron se acercó a Levi para contestar su pregunta— Veremos qué pasa si empujamos este carro de supermercado a esa carretera llena de autos cuando Lunka este sentado en ella.

— ¡Estas demente! ¡Matarás a Linka!

— Tonto niño— le respondió Ron— Autos no matan a las personas. Las personas matan persona.

— Ronnie es tan sabio— decía la Linka imaginaria que estaba sentada en el carro.

— No soportare esto. Linka ven conmigo.

— Oh niño estas siendo insincero.

— Es inseguro y no, lo que estas haciendo ¡Es una locura! Ven conmigo Linka. A pesar de que Levi estaba tratando de mover a Linka de su asiento, ella no se movía y se dirigió a Ron— ¿Acaso le hiciste algo a esta silla?

Ron respondió la pregunta del genio— No, sólo le puse super pegamento para que Lunka no se caiga.

— Ronnie es tan considerado— decía la Linka imaginaria.

— Bueno que estamos esperando. Es hora de la acción— Así que Ron empujó el carro con Linka y Levi en ella directamente hacia una calle llena de autos.

¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

Después de regresar a la realidad, después de haber imaginado el posible futuro de Linka con el chico. Los Leif, Lexx y Levi solo sentían una cosa.

— Ese animal asqueroso. Me da asco con sólo verlo— gruñó Lexx.

— Va a obligar a Linka vestirse como una payasa— reprochó Leif.

— Ese maldito _australopithecus_ subdesarrollado— mencionó Levi.

— Linka no puede estar con un niño así— dijo el Lexx

— ¿Pero cómo nos deshacemos de él? — se preguntó Leif.

— Según Charles Darwin, deberíamos matarlo.

Los tres niños estuvieron pensando durante varios segundos para encontrar una posible solución, pero no se les ocurría ninguna forma de solucionarlo. Pasaba el tiempo y ninguna solución se les ocurría. Todo plan que se les ocurría involucraba a Ron a usar el poder de golpearlos que le había concedido Linka. Y sabiendo que era de lo peor de este mundo, no dudaría en usar tal poder.

— ¿Acaso no hay nadie que detenga a ese animal?

Se abrió la puesta de la casa Loud— ¡Lynn sale y espera afuera junto con tus otros hermanos!— gritó Loki a Lynn para que dejara de molestar a Ron.

Lynn salió de la casa y estaba murmurando enojadamente— Ese estúpido bravucón y ladrón.

Los tres niños sonrieron y se miraron entre sí, ya que habían encontrado un aliado poderoso para poder deshacerse de ese Ron. Los tres niños se acercaron a Lynn, y Levi informó del peligro que era Ron para Linka— Lynn tienes que hacer algo para detener a ese _australopithecus_.

— ¿Australopi qué cosa?

— Digamos que es un chimpancé. Y va a lastimar a Linka.

— Va a ser cosas asquerosas y va a obligar a comer cosas de su cuerpo— dijo Lexx recordando su imaginación donde Ron obligó a Linka comer un emparedado podrido con cerilla de su oreja.

— Le va quitar la ropa y va a terminar vestida con una toalla— contestó Leif recordando su imaginación del Ron que siempre estaba cambiando la ropa de Linka.

— Ese _australopithecus_ va a pensar como una bestia y va a lastimar a Linka— mencionó Levi al recordar el posible futuro de Linka donde Ron tenía el cerebro de un animal estúpido e iba terminar haciendo daño a Linka con su experimento del carro.

Como los tres niños estaban hablando al mismo tiempo. Lynn sólo escuchó algunas palabras, como: Cosas asquerosas y comer cosas de su cuerpo. Quitar ropa y toalla. Pensar como una bestia y lastimar a Linka.

Lynn trató de combinar todo lo que dijeron sus hermanos pequeños y el resultado fue: Un Ron que actuaba como una bestia lujuriosa, babeando al mirar a Linka; mientras que Linka estaba sola estaba vestida con una toalla y que Ron estaba tratando de quitar lo que usaba de vestir, o sea la toalla, mientras Linka se negaba, por lo que Ron la tiraba más fuerte lastimando a su hermana y que la iba a obligar a poner en su boca cierta cosa de su cuerpo.

Un aura oscura empezó a salir del cuerpo de Lynn— Linka es amiga de un bravucón, un ladrón y de un pervertido ¡Las verá conmigo!

— ¿Pervertido?— se preguntó Leif, ya que no entendía de donde venía esa idea y los otros dos niños tampoco sabían de dónde sacó la idea.

— ¿Qué importa? Lynn quiere hacerlo pagar— aprovechó Lexx de la situación.

Lynn quería entrar a la casa y darle su merecido al niño, pero Levi lo detuvo— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¿Dónde crees? ¡Adentro dónde está ese maldito!

— Y si vas ahora ¿Qué crees que pasara? El resto de nuestros hermanos lo defenderá por órdenes de Loki.

— Tiene toda la razón— dijo Lexx al darse cuenta que era cierto.

— Pero tenemos que hacer algo— dijo Leif.

— No teman mis hermanos mayores. Sé cómo preparar todo. Pero necesitare alguien que entre sigilosamente y llame la atención de nuestros hermanos.

— ¿Y quién hará eso?

— ¡AHH!— gritaron todos al escuchar a Lars repentinamente. Pero al final se alegraron ya que encontraron al candidato perfecto.

— Bien chicos esto es lo que deben hacer— Levi acercó a todos sus hermanos para atacar a Ron.

* * *

Todos los chicos que estaban en la sala estar, todos estaban pensando en lo suyo. Loki estaba viendo si Luke o Lane se estaban preparando. Loni estaba en la cocina preparándose algo para beber.

Luke y Lane pensaban de qué manera podían hacer entender a Linka que se alejara de ese chico, claro, después que se fueran ya que estaba la novia de Loki en ese momento hablando con Linka.

— ¿Qué hacen?

— AHH— gritaron todos por el susto que hizo Lars.

— Lars te dije que estuvieras afuera— se molestó Loki.

— Decidí entrar. Había mucho sol afuera. Así qué quiero estar aquí en la chimenea.

— No tienes otro lugar que dar miedo— dijo Luke.

— No hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Mientras que Lars distraía a los hermanos. Era hora para Levi actuara. Levi entró en la casa y fue donde estaba Ron y le quitó su teléfono de sus manos.

— ¡Oye!— se molestó Ron.

Levi murmuró — No puedo creer que tenga que bajar mi nivel, pero es por el bien Linka— Levi sacó la lengua insultando a Ron.

— Devuélveme eso— dijo Ron acercándose a Levi y este último huyó afuera de la casa por la puerta de la cocina.

— Bien, toma— Levi le devolvió el teléfono de Ron.

— Eso fue raro— dijo Ron.

— Es que te tengo donde te queríamos ¡Ahora Lexx!

Lexx cerró la puerta de la cocina y rompió la cerradura de la puerta para así evitar que nadie entrara, pero más importante que nadie saliera.

En la sala de estar los hermanos se dieron cuenta de que Ron no estaba.

— Donde está el hermano de Bebe— dijo preocupado Loki.

— Esta en el jardín— dijo Lars y todos fueron directamente a la puerta de la cocina, pero no podían abrir la puerta, Lexx había hecho un buen trabajo.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Todos a la puerta de la entrada!— Todos fueron a la puerta para tratar de detener lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

Todos fueron corriendo hasta la puerta y vieron la puerta abierta y estaba Lars y Leif allí y cerraron la puerta. Al llegar a la puerta trataron de abrirla pero no podían. Resulta que Leif se aseguró de que no pudieran salir al igual que lo que había hecho su gemelo en la puerta de la cocina.

— Leif abre esta puerta en este instante.

— Lo siento Loki, pero hacemos esto por Linka.

— ¡Rayos! Por las ventanas— Loki, Luke y Lane trataron de usar las ventanas de la cocina al patio. Pero cuando habían pasado la mitad de sus cuerpos. Levi activó un aparato que forzó las ventanas cerrarse, dejándolos todos atascados donde estaban. El único que no estaba atascado era…

— ¡Loni!— gritó Loki

— ¡Qué! — Loni se quedó confundido por ver a sus hermanos atascado en las ventas.

— Sácanos de aquí— gritaron los tres Louds

— Claaaro, cuando ustedes quedan atrapados quieren ayuda, pero cuando yo me atoro termino como estúpido.

— Solo sácanos de aquí— Así que Loni trataba de empujar a Loki, pero no obtenía ningún resultado.

El plan de Levi había funcionado, Ron estaba fuera y nadie iba a molestarlos por lo que harán ahora.

Lynn estaba al frente de Ron— Bien, sólo lo diré una vez. Linka está fuera de límites. Así que veté y no vuelvas a hablar con ella. Porque si no…

— ¿O si no qué?— preguntó Ron— tratarás de golpearme sin éxito como trataste de hacer antes.

— Sabes traté de hablarte por las buenas.

— ¿Tratar de golpearme es por las buenas?

— Ya verás. Desearás que sólo te haya golpeado antes— Lynn se pudo en posición de combate, listo para atacar.

— ¡LYNN! — Gritó Loki— ¡Que no se te ocurra a golpear al hermano de Bebe! ¡Te haré la vida imposible sí haces algo a ese niño!

— Lo siento, pero nadie se mete con mi hermana.

— Este Lynn— Murmuró Loki y se dirigió a Loni— Loni. Trata de salir y detén a esos niños.

Loni estuvo quieto pensando por unos segundos— ¡Ya sé que hacer! ¡Voy al baño!

Loki estaba perdido— Se acabó mi relación con Bebe.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Linka, aún estaban hablando Linka y Bebe.

— ¡O por dios que eres divertida!— dijo Bebe— Eres como la hermana menor que nunca tuve.

— Y tú como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve— Linka decía con mucha alegría, pero era hora de hablar sobre el elefante en la habitación— Pero creo que es hora de hablar sobre Loki.

— No sé, es decir. Trató de golpear a mi hermano. Sabes lo que es para una hermana su hermano menor.

— Qué si acaso sé. Bebe, tengo cinco hermanos menores. Créeme que sé cómo es. Pero sabes… creo que deberías dar a Loki otra oportunidad. Mira hace poco un niño me golpeó y mis hermanos han estado a la defensiva desde entonces. Loki tiende a resolver las cosas con violencia ya que tiene diez hermanos que controlar, siempre tiene que mostrarse así, para regir su autoridad. Si no lo hace era esta casa sería un desastre. Pero Loki es genial, y apuesto que está protegiendo a tu hermano. Lo está protegiendo ya que es muy importante para ti. Él hace las cosas necesarias por las personas que él quiere. Ese es el tipo de persona que es Loki.

Bebe se tomó su tiempo en pensar lo que le había dicho Linka, porque de verdad era entendible lo que había hecho— Si es un chico muy tierno y romántico ¡Y tan sexy!

Linka se sintió algo incómoda por eso último, ya que no estaba acostumbrada que alguien mayor que ella digiera eso sobre su hermano, a excepción de Clydia— Ese iba ser mi siguiente argumento.

En un instante tocan en la puerta de Linka y ella abre la puerta y era Loni— Linka tienes una tijeras de cuticula, busque en el baño y no había ninguno.

— Ehh, claro ¿Por qué necesitas esas tijeras?

— Porque Ron y Lynn están afuera de la casa apunto de pelear y Lexx, Levi, Lars y Leif cerraron la puerta de la casa por lo que no podemos salir así que quería usar tus tijeras para forzar la cerradura.

— ¡Qué Lynn va hacer qué! — expresó Linka

— Están peleando con mi hermanito. ¡Maldita sea Loki! sólo tenías un trabajo.

— Bebe. Necesito pedirte un favor— pidió Linka a Bebe.

* * *

— Vamos ¿Vas a pelear conmigo?

— Creo que no— respondió Ron

— Vamos sé que quieres. Está en tus instintos de bravucón.

— La verdad que no quiero. Por más que quiero y que mereces una paliza. No quiero arruinar la relación de mi hermana con tu hermano mayor. Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.

— Crees que usar a tu hermana como escudo para no pelear es una buena excusa— Lynn quería obligarlo pelear, pero sus sentimientos por su hermana le impedían pelear. Pero por fortuna Lynn también tiene una hermana y sabe que decir para obligarlo a pelear, lo sabía muy bien ya que muchos niños usaban la siguiente frase para obligarlo a pelear— Vamos crees que me interesa que mi hermano Loki este con esa barata.

Le tocaron un nervio a Ron, uno muy delicado para cualquier hermano, que dijeran que su hermana fuese una barata— ¿Sabes? Sé que estás haciendo todo para que pelee contigo. Pero… ¡Nadie le llama barata a mi hermana! Así que te daré con todo.

— Eso es lo que quiero— dijo Lynn. Ya que tengo que protegerla, es mi deber de hermano mayor. Aún recuerdo cómo todo comenzó.

* * *

Desde que tengo memoria he apreciado algo. Desde niño que me ha gustado los balones. Nuestros padres dicen que cuando era niño siempre me calmaban con un balón. Y que nuestra casa era muy distinta. Todos nosotros jugábamos sin parar. Todos nosotros éramos violentos al jugar y nos encantaba

Su padre estaba entrando a la casa y saludó a sus hijos.— Hola niños.

— Todos a Papá— todos saltaron a atacar a su padre hasta derribarlo, incluso el pequeño Lynn de dos años.

En resumen era una época maravillosa. Pero todo cambio cuando ella llego

— ¡Que linda es!— decían los niños.

— ¡Vaya! Mi primer hermano niña.

— Se dice hermana Loni.

— Aun así es linda.

— ¿Pero por qué tiene el cabello blanco?

— ¿Qué, acaso los bebés no nacen con cabello blanco?

— Me hace recordar a la abuela.

Todos los niños hablaban de lo linda que era la bebé. Todos excepto de Lynn que no entendía la conmoción si no era más que una bebé. Además tenía el cabello blanco. Su padre tenía el pelo castaño y su madre tenía el cabello rubio. El resto de sus hermanos tenían el color de cabello igual que ellos, pero ella era muy distinta.

— Quiero cargar a la bebé— dijo el pequeño Lynn.

— No creo que sea lo mejor Lynn— contestó la señora Loud preocupada, ya que Lynn aún era muy joven para cargar a Linka.

El primer mes con ella fue una pesadilla

— ¡BUUAAAHH!

— Ella lleva literalmente llorando por un mes.

— Quizás le duela algo.

— Su garganta, si lleva así un mes.

— No puedo pensar en nada si escucho gritos de dolor.

— Este lugar dejó de ser divertido desde que esa cosa llegó— Lynn estaba molesto por los llantos de su hermana que duraban por horas todos los días.

— ¡Lynn! A lo que llamas 'cosa' es nuestra hermana— se molestó Loki.

— Pero ella tan distinta a todos nosotros. Su cabello es raro. Sólo es buena cuando duerme. Sólo es una molestia. Ella no es una Loud.

Se oyó un gran golpe. Loni había golpeado a Lynn por lo que había dicho. Ese golpe fue tan fuerte que todos se quedaron callados, incluso la bebé Linka.

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así a Linka!

— ¡Oblígame!

Lynn y Loni comenzaron a pelear y todos apoyaban a la pelea ya que eran niños y querían ver violencia.

«Ella es diferente a todos nosotros, por lo que debe ser malvada y no se debe confiar en ella», pensó Lynn desde ese momento.

* * *

Desde ese momento en adelante. Lynn pasaba mucho tiempo en el rincón, ya que lo castigaban cada vez que le decía algo cruel a su hermana.

Sus padres estaban hablando entre sí sobré el reciente comportamiento de Lynn— Creo que Lynn esta celoso de Linka. Debe pensar que ella viene a quitar todo el amor que recibió al ser el menor.

— ¿Estas segura? Es decir ninguno de los otros chicos pasó por eso.

— Bueno ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de ser el menor. Cuando tenían un año ya tenían un hermano menor, pero Lynn disfruto ser el menor por un tiempo.

— Creo que tienes razón. Tratare de hablar con él— El señor Lynn llevó a su hijo a su habitación para hablar sobre el asunto.

— Hola campeón sé que la llegada de tu hermana, es un gran cambio. Y que es difícil ver lo bueno.— Lynn aún estaba amargado y estaba haciendo pucheros.

— Linka puede ser insoportable, lo sé. Pero los hermanos menores pueden ser toda una sorpresa. Es decir, Loki tuvo que pasar por eso cinco veces. Por eso debes mantener la fe. Ya verás ella cambiará— Lynn cambió su mirada y se quedó mirando a su padre.

— Tienes una responsabilidad ahora. De ayudarla, a todo esto que es nuevo para ella como para nosotros. Lo único que puedo decir es que con el tiempo mejorará todo y sé que puedo contar contigo como al resto de tus hermanos.

* * *

Pasaban los meses pero nada cambiaba, Lynn aún tenía un resentimiento contra Linka.

«Los juegos que se jugaban con ella no eran nada divertidos»

— ¡Oye Lynn!— dijo Loni llamando a su hermano— ¿Quieres jugar un juego con Linka?

— ¡Un juego!— estaba emocionado Lynn ya que una de las mejores cosas de la vida era jugar un juego. No importaba con quién jugara. Aunque fuera con Linka, ya que no había forma pudiera arruinar los juegos.

Lynn estaba esperando a Loni que terminara de vestir a Linka, pero cada vez terminaba, la volvía a cambiar.

— ¡Aww! ¡¿Quién es una linda bebé?! Tú lo eres!— decía Loni abrasando a la bebé Linka y ella se reía. Pero Lynn se estaba aburriendo de esperar.

— ¡Oye Loni! ¡¿Cuándo vamos a jugar?!

— Pero Lynn, estamos jugando. Estamos jugando a vestir a la bebé.

— ¡Qué juego más tonto!— dijo Lynn saliendo de la habitación con un berrinche— Sola una bebé tonta puede arruinar los juegos— Lynn se fue de la habitación, pero eso no detuvo a Loni en seguir jugando con Linka.

Horas más adelante, Lynn estaba solo con la pequeña Linka y ella estaba jugando con unos bloques.

— Yo te enseñare lo que es jugar— dijo Lynn con un balón en sus manos.

Linka estaba sentada jugando con unos bloques y formó una pequeña estructura de tres cubos.

— Atrapa el balón Linka— gritó Lynn lanzando el balón y derribó la pequeña torre de su hermana. El balón pasó de largo y golpeó una mesa y derribó un florero. Linka se puso triste y comenzó a llorar

— ¡BUAAAAHHHH!

Al segundo que se escuchó el lloriqueo de Linka, todos fueron a ver lo que ocurrió y vieron a Linka llorando y a Lynn con un balón. Todos fueron a ver a Linka que estaba llorando.

— ¡Lynn! ¡Qué estabas haciendo!— dijo su madre y todos miraban feo a Lynn mientras consolidaban a Linka.

— ¿Yo? ¡Nada! Sólo estaba jugando con el balón con Linka. Y la tonta no atrapó el balón.

— ¡Lynn no llames así a tú hermana!

— ¡Y Lynn, no juegues ese tipo de juegos con Linka! Que es muy delicada.

Lynn estaba harto de que siempre defendían a Linka— ¡Vamos! Ninguno de mis hermanos fuimos así de delicados.

— Cuando eran pequeños si lo fueron, además tú hermana es más delicada. Así que Lynn al rincón.

Lane estuvo jugando con la bebé y la tranquilizó y pudo lograr que jugara nuevamente con los bloques como si nada hubiera pasado y a Lynn lo enviaron al rincón por hacer llorar a su hermana.

Lynn estaba molesto y comenzó a murmurar— Papá, Mamá y mis hermanos éramos muy felices. Pero esa niña lo arruinó todo.

* * *

«Aún recuerdo el día que todo cambio. Fue un poco más de un año desde que ella llegó»

— Vamos Linka escoge— decía su padre a Linka.

— Vamos cariño. Tú puedes— decía su madre.

Todos los niños entraron a la casa después de jugar en el jardín y quedaron confundidos por lo que sus padres estaban haciendo con Linka— ¿Qué hacen?

— Estamos haciendo una prueba con Linka— contestó el señor Lynn.

— ¿Acaso estudió para eso?— preguntó confundido Loni.

— No esa clase de prueba cariño— contestó su madre.

Los niños miraron confundidos. Vieron que su hermana estaba en el piso y frente de ella habían tres cosas. Un lápiz, un billete de un dólar y su juguete Bun-Bun.

— ¿Qué se supone tiene que hacer?

Es algo que escuché de un tipo del trabajo— explicaba su padre— Se supone que muestras estás tres cosas a un bebé y el bebé escogerá lo que más apreciará en su futuro. El lápiz representa inteligencia. El dinero… bueno, dinero. Y el juguete representa la diversión.

— Y queremos ver cual escoge tu hermana— contestó la señora Loud.

Los niños se emocionaron al hacer ese juego.

— ¡Genial!

— ¿Qué representaba el dinero?

— ¡Que emocionante!

— Me preguntó cuál escogerá.

— Es tonto— dijo Lynn, ya que le molestaba todo sobre Linka.

Todos ignoraron a Lynn y le tomaron más atención a Linka para ver que escogería ella. Para descubrir que era lo que ella más quería en el mundo.

— Espero que escoja el lápiz— dijo Loni.

— Que aburrido. Literalmente es mejor el dinero.

— Yo creo que escogerá a Bun-Bun. Al final, siempre la tranquiliza— dijo Lane— Además que es más importante que la felicidad.

— Pero con el dinero puedes comprar la felicidad— contestó Luke.

— ¿Así?— se sorprendió Loni— ¿En qué tienda se puede comprar? — Todos ignoraron ese comentario de Loni— O quizás sea distinta y escoja el lápiz. Al final Linka es muy inteligente— dijo Loki.

— ¡Pff! ¿Esa bebé tonta, inteligente?— contestó en silencio Lynn.

Linka estaba en el suelo viendo las cosas en suelo. Confundida de que tenía que hacer y que todos la miraban.

Todos estuvieron emocionados para ver lo que escogería Linka. Pero lo que hizo Linka sorprendió a todo el mundo. Ella tiró los tres objetos y comenzó a gatear directamente donde estaba Lynn. Lynn estaba confundido como todos los demás, excepto un Loud.

— ¡Aw! Ella escogió a Lynn— dijo Loni.

— ¡Qué linda!— dijeron todos por lo que había hecho Linka.

Lynn estaba confundido. Cuál sería la razón que ella lo escogiera a él. ¿Pero se necesitaba alguna razón?

Lynn no pudo resistir la ternura de su hermana— Supongo que no eres tan mala después de todo.

* * *

«Ella me eligió. Un niño tonto que no sabía lo que tenía. Después comencé a ver a Linka de otra manera y no era la bebé que me caía mal»

Lynn estaba en su habitación y salió para ir a buscar algo para comer, pero no se dio cuenta que había una patineta en el suelo. Él pisó la patineta y lo lleva de caída por las escaleras.

— ¡Auch! ¡Mi dedo!— gritó de dolor Lynn.

Todos sus hermanos mayores se rieron de manera burlesca por el espectáculo de Lynn. Lynn gruñó por lo molestos que eran sus hermanos, pero era normal algo así. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo si fuera alguno de sus hermanos.

Pero allí estaba ella. Ella se acercó y comenzó a besar su dedo

«Linka fue la única que se preocupó de que sí estaba bien después de la caída. Fue la única en no reírse. Sin duda ella era única»

«Después unos años tuvimos a Lars y la reacción fue distinta que la que tuvimos con Linka. Con ella todos pensaban que era linda. Pero con Lars y su piel inusual, muchos dudaban al acercarse. Todos menos ella. Ella supo lo que tenía. Lo que me tomó casi un año en descifrar, ella lo hizo en el segundo que lo vio. Ya que ella nunca vio a un niño raro. Ella vio a un hermanito. Mostrando que quizás ella sea la mejor hermana de todo el mundo»

«Ella ayudó mucho a mis padres con Lars y luego con los gemelos. Ella no se detuvo en mostrar su nobleza. Ella siempre le dedicó tiempo a ellos. Algo que yo no hice y que me arrepiento»

«Si sólo pudiera saber, como seriamos, si ella nunca llegara, desde más allá del sol. Si no fuera por ella, seríamos unos brutos, unos desconsiderados, hasta quizás unos bravucones. Pero en verdad nos asombró, su belleza y su valor.

«Pero el momento que mostró ser la mejor. Fue en el incidente del juego de Soccer, Tenis y Basketball»

* * *

«Yo tenía seis y ya podía jugar en pequeñas competencias de deportes. Ella me ayudó mucho durante los juegos soccer y baloncesto. Por dios que era pésima en esos juegos. Pero ella siempre quiso ayudarme. Aunque fuera lo más mínimo posible. En el soccer me ayuda practicar penalti y en el baloncesto me recogía el balón para practicar tiros largos»

«Me ayudó muchos en esos dos deportes»

«Luego el día del gran partido de soccer, vencimos. Les ganamos, pero ella no estaba ahí. Se había enfermado el día anterior. Mi mamá se quedó a cuidarla y el resto de mis hermanos fueron a ver mi partido. No porque estuvieran interesados. Era porque no querían estar cerca de Linka, ya que todos le tenemos fobia a los enfermos»

«Al final de ese día logramos la victoria y lleve el trofeo de la victoria. Y todos celebramos. Cuando llegue a casa ella se había recuperado. Pero ella aún se sintió mal por no haber estado allí apoyando lo en su juego»

— No te preocupes Linka, después de todo ganamos.

— Pero tenía que estar allí apoyándote. Y no estar en cama sin hacer nada— lamentándose estaba Linka.

— Vamos aún puedes ir a ver mi partido de tennis.

— ¿Tenis? Pero no has entrenado por eso.

— No te preocupes. No planeo ganar. Sólo quiero jugar y aprender un poco el juego.

— Pero podemos entrenar déjame colocar ropa y nos vemos afuera.

— No Linka tienes que descansar.

— Pero tu juego.

— Ya te dije que no planeo ganar.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí Linka, ahora descansa.

— Pero tu juego Lynn.

Y así estuvimos discutiendo durante horas ella era testaruda, pero qué se podía hacer. Al final de todo ella era una Loud

— Bien Lynn, pero planeo darte un regalo. Algo que muestre que eres el mejor.

— No es necesario.

— Lo sé, no necesitas algo que lo diga.

* * *

«Pasaron los días y llegó el día de la competencia de tenis infantil, pero en esa época, nadie era bueno. La verdad muchos niños los habían inscrito sus padres obligándolos a jugar»

«Pero había uno que destacaba de todos. Killian Portman, ya que era el favorito en ganar. Sus padres eran adinerados y consiguieron lo mejor de lo mejor para entrenarlo»

«Por cosa de mala suerte. Yo fui su primer oponente»

Su oponente lanzó la pelota y Lynn no fue capaz de responderle.

— 15-amor— anunció el _ampire_ (árbitro del tennis)

— 30-amor— seguía anunciando de que el oponente de Lynn le estaba ganando.

Mientras que en las gradas. Toda la familia Loud estaba viendo a Lynn.

— ¿Por qué ese sujeto grita amor?

— En el tenis, amor significa cero.

— ¿Por qué algo tan lindo como el amor indica cero?— preguntó por curiosidad Linka, pero nadie sabía la respuesta. Ni siquiera sus padres.

— Es una cosa de ese deporte. No te preocupes por eso.

— 40-amor— seguía anunciando el ampire— Punto de juego.

— ¿Qué? Lynn perderá el juego.

— No Linka. En el tenis las rondas se llaman juego. Cuando consigue muchos puntos de juego, ganas el set y obtienes puntos de Set, luego de conseguir dos puntos de set. Termina el partido.

— Que juego más complicado— dijo la pequeña Linka.

— Juego terminado— gritó el umpire.

Siguieron así por todo el juego y Lynn no consiguió ningún punto. Hasta que llegaron el final del juego. Lynn partía la pelota y sería su última oportunidad de marcar un punto.

Linka estaba frustrada en su asiento— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Lynn?!— Linka se levantó de su asiento— ¡LYNN! — gritó la pequeña— ¡ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA! ¡LUCHA PODER DE VOLUNTAD Y MUCHAS AGALLAS!

Todo el mundo se rió por el esfuerzo de Linka para animar a su hermano mayor. Todos los Louds sintieron algo de vergüenza ajena por lo que había hecho Linka— Bien hecho Linka. Ahora todo el mundo se está riendo de nosotros— dijo Loki malhumoradamente.

— No me importa, mientras que Lynn me haya escuchado todo vale.

— Gracias— anunció el umpire, para indicar a los espectadores que mantenga silencio ya que interrumpían el juego

Lynn de verdad quería anotar al menos un punto para demostrar a su hermana que su esfuerzo de animarlo, valía la pena.

Puso mucha concentración en el siguiente balón. Tenía que demostrar a su hermana que él podía hacerlo.

Lanzó esa pequeña pelota y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Rebotó en el lado de su contrincante. Killian trató de responderlo, pero no pudo. Lynn marcó su primer punto.

— ¡BIEN!— gritó de alegría Linka por la hazaña de su hermano.

Lynn se alegró también ya que pudo marcar un punto a ese niño.

— Fuera— todos se callaron al escuchar al umpire gritar.

— Juego, Set y Partida para Killian.

Ese último esfuerzo de Lynn fue en vano. Lynn perdió un partido de manera humillante, ya que no marcó ningún punto.

* * *

Ese campeonato terminó con Killian como campeón. Pero lo más sorprendente fue que nadie fue capaz de marcarle ningún punto. El único niño que estuvo cerca fue Lynn.

Así que el único consuelo de Lynn fue que él fue el que estuvo más cerca de marcar ese punto.

Después de esa ceremonia de trofeos, donde todos los jugadores tenían que estar allí para la entrega de trofeos. Cuando se había acabado tal ceremonia era hora que todos se fueran con sus familias a sus hogares, pero por una razón Lynn no estaba.

* * *

Lynn fue a los casilleros donde tenía guardado su bolso que tenía su ropa para cambiar.

— ¡Oye tú!— gritó Killian a Lynn — ¿Podemos hablar de algo?

— Sí claro— respondió Lynn.

— Verás quiero decirte que entre todos los que jugué tú fuiste el que más se sorprendió. No por la manera que juegas, sino por ese último lanzamiento.

— Sí, pero fue un fuera.

— Aunque no lo fuera, no lo podría haberla respondido.

— Así que admito que tienes potencial. Por lo que quiero que mejores.

— Gracias, pero creo que mi hermana me ayudó.

— ¿Te refieres a la niña que gritó?

— Sí, ella misma.

— Jajajajaja— se reía de manera burlesca Killian.

— ¿De qué ríes?

— Ella no te ayudó. Sólo hizo el ridículo, nada más.

— Claro que ella me ayudó. Me ayudó con su amor.

— ¿Amor dices? Ja. No me hagas reír— El niño respondió de manera presumida, pero al ver la cara sería de Lynn, se detuvo de reír.

Killian aclaró su garganta— Déjame decirte algo Lynn. ¿Sabes por qué en el tenis se le dice amor al cero?

Lynn no respondió nada, ya que no sabía la respuesta.

— El amor es cero. No importa cuánto amor recibas. Perderás miserablemente. — dijo fríamente ese niño y se acercó a Lynn— Así que déjame decirte que te olvides de esos sentimientos cursis, ya que jamás ganarás con esos tontos sentimientos. Si quieres ganar ignora a esas personas y enfócate en tu juego— al terminar de hablar Killian se fue del lugar dejando sólo a Lynn.

Lynn se quedó de pie en ese lugar. Pensando en esas palabras.

Al cabo de los segundos apareció Linka— ¡Chicos! encontré a Lynn— dijo gritando Linka y ella se acercó a Lynn— Lynn ¿Qué haces aquí? Qué tenemos que irnos.

— Si claro— respondió desanimado Lynn.

— Lynn no te sientas mal por el juego. Para el próximo le ganarás.

— Si… para la próxima.

* * *

Todos los Louds fueron a cenar a la Hamburguesa Erupto, ya que todos estaban hambrientos y querían comer algo rápido. El único que no tenía ánimo era Lynn.

Vamos Lynn come.

 _¡Vamos ya!, gente hambrienta_

 _Del eructo su hamburguesa_

 _Una gran preparación_

 _Cuando regresa es mejor._

Todo el mundo eructa.

— No tengo hambre.

— Pero Lynn debes comer algo.

— Está bien.

— Vaya sí que es un mal perdedor— dijo Luke murmurando a Lane.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue en silencio ya que todos estaban preocupados de Lynn.

— Vamos Lynn alégrate. Qué tal si mañana entrenamos para tu juego de baloncesto— decía la pequeña Linka todo para levantar el ánimo de su hermano.

— Bueno— respondió sin tener algún ánimo.

Al llegar a la casa todos fueron a dentro rápidamente, pero Lynn aún pensaba en lo que dijo ese niñ entrar Lynn, todos sus hermanos fueron a sentarse al sofá— Oye Lynn ¿Quieres ver televisión?

— Van a dar tu programa favorito.

— No gracias— Lynn fue directamente hacia su habitación

Todos sus hermanos estaban preocupados de él, todos se acercaron a Loki— Vaya si que el juego lo afecto.

— Sí, ojalá haya alguna manera de animarlo— dijo Lane

— Estoy seguro que se alegrara por su regalo— dijo Loni.

— ¿Qué regalo?— preguntó Loki, ya que no sabía de ningún regalo.

— El regalo que Linka le dejo en su habitación antes que nos fuéramos.

— ¡Ay no!— Linka salió corriendo y todos sus hermanos la siguieron.

Linka corrió lo más rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hermano para evitar que abriera ese regalo.

Pero cuando llegó era tarde. Ya lo había abierto. — Lynn lo siento.

— No te preocupes— dijo sosteniendo el regalo de su hermana. Una camiseta deportiva, pero con el número cero— Me gusta, en serio— dijo con una sonrisa no tan sincera— Ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría estar sólo.

Linka salió de la habitación de su hermano mayor y la estaban esperando el resto de sus hermanos.

— Linka ¿Por qué le compraste una camiseta con un cero?— preguntó Loki.

— Es que quería comprarle una camiseta con el número uno. Pero cuando mamá y yo mencionamos que era para un juego de baloncesto al vendedor nos dijo que una camiseta así no serviría.

Todos se miraron entre sí — ¿Por qué no?

— Aparentemente no se permite jugar baloncesto con camisetas con los números uno, dos y tres.

— ¿A no?

— Tiene que ver con las reglas. Entonces entre esa camiseta y de otros números, preferí comprarle ese. No sabía que perdería con cero puntos.

— Lo sabemos. Será mejor dejar a Lynn a solas por ahora y mañana será el mismo muchacho de siempre.

Lynn quedó viendo esa camiseta por mucho tiempo, pero sólo se podía acordar de las palabras de Killian "El amor es cero. No importa cuánto recibas, perderás miserablemente" Lynn de verdad no sabía qué hacer, si en verdad ignorar a Linka en especial que fue la que más lo ha ayudado entre todos sus hermanos.

* * *

Los siguientes días Lynn no jugaba a ningún deporte lo cual era muy preocupante para toda la familia. Cada uno de los miembros trataba de incentivarlo con jugar algún juego, pero él se negaba diciendo que no estaba de humor.

Pero después de varios intentos fallidos Linka se enojó y fue directamente a hablar con Lynn— Lynn vamos a jugar algo y no quiero un no por respuesta, puedes que pierdas algunos juegos, pero no tienes que sentirte mal por eso.

— No estoy jugando por mi derrota— dijo desanimado Lynn.

— ¿Entonces por qué actúas así? — preguntó Linka, a pesar de ser testarudo, a esa edad Lynn compartía mucho con Linka y siempre le decía todo.

— Me encontré con Kilian y tuvimos una pequeña charla y algo en él me molestó.

— Bueno no tienes que enojarte por eso Lynn, si te esfuerzas estoy segura que puedes ganarle.

— No me enojé por lo que ganará, fue por algo que dijo.

— ¿Qué fue?

— Linka ¿Sabes por qué en el tenis se le dice amor al cero?

— ¿Huh? — confundida estaba Linka por hablar de ese tema.

— Ya sabes cuando el ampire gritaba mi puntuación siempre decía "amor" en vez de cero, sabes ¿por qué?

— Bueno… tengo no sé la razón, pero creo saber la respuesta, aunque no sé si está bien.

— Dime ¿Por qué crees que se le dice así?

— En el tenis se dice amor al cero porque… porque cero es el comienzo de todo. — Lynn quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de su hermana— ¡Nada hubiera existido si no se hubiera partido desde el amor! ¡Y nunca nada se hubiera conseguido sí uno no se esforzara! — dijo Linka seriamente, colocando sentimiento a cada palabra

Lynn no podía creer lo que había dicho su hermana y reacciono de una manera inusual— Jajajajaja

— ¡No te rías Lynn!— decía Linka mientras hacía pucheros.— No sé cuál es la respuesta correcta, de acuerdo.

— No es eso de que me río.

— ¿Entonces de que te ríes?

— De lo tonto que he sido — Linka no entendía a lo que se refería su hermano. Pero Lynn entendió que se estaba preocupando por estupideces.

— Entonces Linka ¿Me ayudas a practicar?

— Claro— respondió toda animada, a pesar de que no le gustaba los deportes, pero a Lynn le encantaba y convencer a su hermano de jugar era la única cosa que quería ver.

— Bien es hora de jugar tenis.

— ¿Tenis? No que tenías que practicar baloncesto.

— Nah, no estoy de ánimo.

— Juro que nunca entenderé a los niños.

— Pero antes tengo que cambiar de ropa.

— Que sea rápido.

Pasaron varios minutos para que Lynn se cambiara y volviera a jugar con Linka

— ¡Bien! Estoy listo.

— ¿Vas a usar esa camiseta? — Preguntó Linka, ya que Lynn estaba usando la camiseta que Linka le había regalado, la que tenía el número cero— No te molesta que tenga el número cero.

— Para nada. Tengo mucho que mejorar. Así que aún no soy el número uno. Deberé esforzarme mucho si quiero ser el mejor.

Ambos niños hicieron un campo de tenis. Bueno sólo la red. Usando en tendedero de ropa y colocándolo en unos contenedores de basura.

Ambos se colocaron en posición y Lynn lanzó el primer balón, pero tocó la red. Aun así Lynn sonrió— Al parecer comenzaré desde cero como dijiste Linka.

Lynn comenzó a prepararse para su segundo balón «No, ¿o quizás esté comenzando desde el amor?», pensó con tranquilidad Lynn «El amor que siento al jugar y… con el amor de Linka»

* * *

Si no fuera por ella yo habría renunciado a mi pasión, lo que me gusta hacer. Gracias a ella

— Devuélvanme mi peluche— gritaba Linka a dos niños de nueve años, la pequeña Linka de cuatro mientras que dos niños le habían quitado su peluche de mapache.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Llorar por tu mami?

— ¡Oye que te pasa gordiflon! — Apareció Lynn a defender a su hermana— ¡Devuelve su peluche antes que te rompa la cara!

— Lynn.

— ¿Te llamas Lynn? — dijo uno de los bravucones.

— Tiene nombre de niña— respondió el otro y ambos empezaron a reírse.

— ¡Basta! — se molestó Linka— Se llama Lynn ya que ese es el nombre de nuestro padre.

— Jajaja— al contar ese detalle no ayudo para nada, al contrario lo empeoro. Lynn se enfureció y le golpeo en la cara a uno de los niños. Pero a los niños no le gusto esa acción de Lynn y le dieron una paliza.

Linka fue corriendo a buscar al resto de sus hermanos mayores para que ayudaran a Lynn, al final todo término bien. Los bravucones recibieron una paliza peor de la que le dieron a Lynn y Linka recupero su peluche.

Pero Linka se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a Lynn.— Lo siento Lynn- snif- todo esto fue mi culpa. Soy una bebé tonta.

Lynn recordó que por casi un año le había dicho ese sobrenombre a Linka, pero todo eso, es parte del pasado— Tú no eres una bebé. Eres mi hermana— respondió Lynn con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

Ambos fuimos inseparables de niños. Yo fui su hermano mayor, y a veces tenía que comportarme como una hermana mayor, yo era su Némesis, su protector, su mejor amigo. Fui uno de sus primeros compañeros. Y amé cada segundo. Así que cuando de que alguien quiere lastimarla juro que lo perseguiré con cuchillos y jugo de limón para que sepan que es el dolor. Ella es mi hermana, por lo que es mi responsabilidad de cuidarla.

Lynn estaba mirando fijamente a Ron, listo para darle la paliza de su vida. «Bien, sé que este muchacho sabe esquivar golpes básicos, pero sé que debo hacer», pensó Lynn mientras imaginaba lo que iba a hacer «Primero me acercare y preparare de lanzar un puño. Él se protegerá la cara, pero lo que no sabe, es que usare mi pierna para atacar la cara. Él no lo verá venir y aunque se proteja, no será lo suficiente para evitar el golpe»

Ron estaba al otro esperando de pie. «Karate, uno de los deportes que desprecio. Se hacen los honorados, pero lo usan de manera egoísta para golpear a cualquiera que les caiga mal», pensó Ron mientras esperaba alguna reacción de Lynn.

«Ahora» Lynn fue rápidamente a atacar a Ron como lo había planeado. Se acercó fingiendo el puño. Ron se protegió tal como predijo Lynn y estaba listo para la siguiente parte.

« Karate, es una disciplina muy efectiva…», pensaba Ron en el momento final. Y sonrió…

…

«Pero a la vez, muy predecible» Ron levantó su pierna y en el segundo que Lynn comenzó a levantar la suya. Ron usó su pie para empujar la pierna de Lynn devuelta a su lugar.

« ¡¿Pero qué?!», impactado quedó Lynn con tal respuesta.

Ron aprovechó la confusión de Lynn y atacó con su puño derecho directo a su cara.

Lynn al ver el puño venir trató de esquivarlo, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo. Por lo que movió su cara hacia un lado y recibió parte del puño. No pudo evitar el golpe, pero si parte del daño.

Pero el contraataque de Ron aún no había terminado. Ahora levantó su pierna para golpear la cara de Lynn.

Lynn tuvo tiempo para protegerse. Por lo que usó sus brazos para proteger la cara.

« ¡Espera no!» Lynn saltó rápidamente hacia atrás para evitar la patada, ya que era mala idea recibir una patada a esa distancia.

Lynn comenzó a tocar la cara, específicamente donde Ron lo había golpeado.

Por otro lado, nadie podía creer lo que sucedió. Alguien golpeó a Lynn.

— Imposible.

— Acaba de ocurrir eso.

Los hermanos quedaron impactados por lo sucedido. Es decir, ellos habían golpeado a Lynn, pero en juego donde no toma en serio o cuando todos pelean, en donde, tanto es el caos que es imposible prevenir los golpes.

Pero ese muchacho pudo golpear a Lynn.

Lynn estaba adolorido por su ojo, pero aun podía seguir y lo iba a hacer, pero ya sabe que ese niño sabe pelear y contratacar, pero Lynn no era un campeón por nada. Bien hora de hacer mi técnica

Lynn se acercó y comenzó a lanzar puños donde cualquiera podía cubrirse de esos golpes. Y Ron hacia cosa simple de cubrirse de los golpes y su era posible, de regresar los golpes, donde Lynn se protegería y contraatacaría creando un ciclo.

Uno de los tantos golpes que golpeó Ron atacó con su brazo derecho al mismo ojo de Lynn. Todos se sorprendieron, incluso Ron ya que era un golpe fácil de esquivar.

« ¿Por qué no lo bloqueó?», pensó Ron.

Lynn había recibió un golpe directo, peor aún, fue en el mismo ojo. Cualquiera estaría en dolor. Pero Lynn sonrió.

«Te tengo justo donde te quería»

Lynn levantó rápidamente su pierna, que su rodilla estuviera en su pecho y giró su cuerpo.

Ahora Lynn tenía un ataque directo. Una patada, Ron no podría bloquear lo ya que su brazo derecho aún estaba extendido y no le permitiría colocar su brazo izquierdo a tiempo.

«Esto normalmente está prohibido hacer. Atacar de manera sucia, pero sólo se puede hacerlo bajo una condición y esa es. ¡PROTEGER A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS QUIERO!»

Lynn extendió su pierna y fue una patada directa para Ron en todo el pecho. Fue tan fuerte esa patada que arrastró a Ron un par de metros.

Normalmente cualquiera que recibiera una patada de esa magnitud, estaría en el suelo. Pero…

Ron de alguna manera aún estaba de pie. Pero su cara mostraba dolor absoluto— ¿Qué… Qué rayos fue eso?

Ambos habían recibido un duro golpe. Lynn con dos golpes consecutivos en su ojo y Ron con una patada directa en el pecho, pero entre ambos el que estaba peor era Ron ya que esa patada era cosa de otro mundo, que apenas podía seguir moviendo, pero si quería ganar, había una forma de ganar que era de uno en mil.

— Que tal sí dejamos todo en un golpe. Nada de bloqueos. Como hombres— dijo Ron.

— Bien por mí.

«Rayos este ojo me está matando, no me imaginaba que sería tan doloroso. Pero ahora sólo debo golpearlo fuerte y caerá al suelo»

«Como me duele el pecho. Pero si le puedo golpear una vez en su ojo derecho, lo noqueare por seguro.»

— ¡Ahora!— Ambos corrieron como sí su vida dependiera de eso. Los demás solo querían detener la pelea, para que Lynn no saliera lastimado, pero querían ver quién de los dos ganaría.

Ron estaba listo para saltar y darle todo con un golpe a Lynn y Lynn quería golpear con un gancho de abajo hacia arriba para arruinar la cara de ese niño. Cada segundo parecía eterno y ya era momento a de la verdad y…

…

— ¡Basta ustedes dos!

…

…

La cabeza de Ron iba siendo impulsado hacia arriba, mientras que la cabeza de Lynn era impulsado hacia abajo. Bebe había noqueado a ambos chicos y todos quedaron confundidos por lo que había pasado. Loni había abierto la puerta y Bebe salió de inmediato a detener a los dos niños que estaban peleando antes que terminaran de golpearse.

— Compórtese bien. Tú aprende a ser un buen alfitron y tú aprende a ser una buena visita.

— ¿Sabes pelear? — Preguntó Loki ya que había noqueado a dos niños al mismo tiempo.

— No del todo, pero uno debe aprender un par de trucos cuando trabaja como guardia de seguridad.

— ¿Qué? Sabes que tan difícil es obtener un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Si Bebe estaba allí pensaron tanto Lynn y Ron eso significaba que ella también estaba allí.

— Tú— Linka se fue donde estaban los muchachos de manera muy enojada— ¡Cómo te atreves!

Lynn sabía lo que vendría— Mira Linka sé lo que vas a decir y…

Se escuchó una gran palmada en una cara— ¡Ron! Cómo te atreves de golpear a mi hermano. Mira como le dejaste su ojito.

— ¿Qué?— se sorprendió Lynn.

— ¿Qué?— se sorprendieron el resto de los hermanos.

— ¿Qué?— por último quedó sorprendido Ron.

— Le dañaste su pobre ojo— Linka procedió a darle un beso al ojo de Lynn para que sanara. Por otro lado Lynn estaba confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Pero si tú me dijiste que sí uno estuviera molestando lo podía golpear.

— Y por eso tenías que usar la violencia al pobrecito de mi hermano y patear su trasero.

Lynn al escuchar que su hermana lo estaba diciendo que Ron le estaba ganando sólo quería entrar para decir que él estaba ganando— ¡Oye! Él no me estaba…

Pero lo interrumpió Lexx— Lynn finge que te ganó— dijo Lexx lo más silenciosamente posible para que su hermana no la escuchara.

— ¿Quieres que diga que este niño me estaba pateando el trasero?

— No, quiero que digas que te ganó, para que Linka de enoje con él y nunca vuelva a verlo en su vida— Lexx quería aprovechar la situación, de que la lógica femenina de Linka defendiera a Lynn— Así que Lynn, si dices que te gano, ella no querrá volver a hablar con él. Pierdes la batalla, pero ganas la guerra.

Lynn pensó mucho sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Por una parte su orgullo no lo dejaría decir que perdió antes un bravucón. Pero por otra parte estaba la seguridad de su hermana.

— ¡Mi ojito!— fingió Lynn para que Linka lo oyera.

— ¡Aww! Pobrecito— Linka le dio un abrazo a Lynn y Lynn le sonreía a Ron con una sonrisa maléfica de oreja a oreja.

Por otra parte Bebe se acercó a Loki— Loki.

— Lo sé Bebe sé que tenía que cuidar a tu hermano, pero… — Y Bebe lo interrumpió con un abraso.

— Disculpa si te juzgue por ser violento. Al ver que tu hermano fue a atacar a mi Ronnie y no quisiste usar la violencia, provocó todo esto. Pero al hablar con tu hermana me hizo entender que tienes que ser violento, en especial ¡Si quieren hacer daño a mi Ronnie!

— Ehh… Claaro— Bebe volvió a abrazar a Loki.

— No te emociona que tuvimos nuestra primera pelea para nuestro mes aniversario de cuando nos conocimos.

Por otra parte Linka fue a llevar a Lynn a su habitación, ya que Lynn aún fingía ser la víctima, pero antes se dirigió a Ron— Ron, eres grosero, tosco y totalmente molesto ¡Espero no volverte a ver!

Linka llevó a Lynn a su habitación. Y todos los Louds fueron nuevamente dentro de su casa dejando a los dos Santiagos fuera.

— Bien Ronnie espero que aprendas a no hacer estupideces cuando estás en otras casas. Y ahora tu novia está enojada contigo.

— No es mi novia.

— Lo que digas. Ahora iré a usar su baño y nos iremos a casa.

— Lo que digas— Así que así finalizó la primera visita de Ron en la casa Ron. Término con heridas físicas y emocionales y estaba en la disputa de cuál de los dos era más doloroso.

De repente se escuchó a alguien silbar, Ron por reflejo miró hacia arriba ya que por allí escuchó el sonido y le cayó un filete de carne en su cabeza.

— ¿Y esto?— se preguntó el Moreno al revisar el trozo de carne y notó que tenía una nota.

 _"Lo siento por el golpe. Sé que todo lo que pasó fue culpa de Lynn, por lo que fingí ese espectáculo para que te dejarán tranquilo. Le pedí permiso para golpearte a tu hermana, así que no habrá consecuencias, al menos eso espero._

 _Por cierto disculpa por todo._

 _XOXO Linka"_

Ron no lo podía creer, en un momento el dolor emocional había desaparecido. Ahora sólo tenía el dolor físico.

Llegó Bebé a donde estaba Ron— Bien hermanito, listo para ir a casa.

— Sí— contestó alegremente el muchacho.

Mientras caminaba revisaba la nota de Linka y había una cosa segura que sentía Ron.«Conocerte fue el destino, volverme tu amigo fue una elección, pero enamorarme de ti, era algo fuera de mi control», pensaba Ron con cada paso que daba, pero aún le molestaba el dolor en el pecho de la patada de Lynn.

— Estas bien Ron— dijo su hermana, lo cual llamó mucho la atención de Ron.

— Me llamaste Ron— se cuestionó el moerno ya que su hermana lo llamaba siempre Ronnie.

— Lo sé, fue parte de nuestro acuerdo. Si conseguías una amiga te dejaría de llamar Ronnie.

Ron pensó sobre el acuerdo, pero sólo tenía una cosa que hacer— Llámame Ronnie, ya me está empezando a gustar ese nombre.

— ¡Aww! Pero me gustaba llamarte Ronnie ya que te enojabas y si ahora te gusta tendré que pensar en otro nombre— Bebé se quejó— Ya sé. Ahora en adelante te llamaré Nini.

Ron se molestó ya que Nini era más humillante que Ronnie— Eso si que no ¡No me llamaras Nini!

— Nini será tu nombre ahora en adelante.

— En serio ¡No me llames Nini.

Así ambos jóvenes Santiago se fueron hacia sus casas después de visitar la casa de alguien importante de cada uno de ellos, que seguramente ninguno de ellos se olvidaría ese día.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 _ **Epilogo.**_

Al día siguiente en la escuela Ron apenas podía caminar del dolor. Cada cosa que le tocaba el pecho, provocaba un gran dolor. Ahora entendía porque sus compañeros les temían a los hermanos de Linka, en especial al tal Lynn.

Pero había algo que todos los niños varones estaban esperando. El resultado de la visita de Ron en la casa Loud. Jeremy y el resto fue a recolectar su dinero. Ron le dijo que golpeó a Lynn en el ojo, pero también había recibido una patada de él. Algunos estaban felices y otros tristes dependiendo del resultado de su apuesta, en el caso de Ron, el solo recupero su dinero, ya que golpeó a Lynn, pero también recibió su golpe. El niño que resulto más victorioso fue Jeremy, o sea la casa obtuvo la mayor cantidad de dinero.

Linka entró en el salón de clases— ¡Tú! — fue directamente donde estaba Ron y lo golpeó nuevamente como lo había hecho ayer— Ron Santiago, en serio que aún no puedo creer que fueras a mi casa y que golpearas a Lynn en la cara dejándolo llorando— dijo Linka, lo cual sorprendió a todo el mundo lo que había dicho. Al finalizar Linka fue a su asiento haciéndose la enojada.

Pero hubo consecuencias en sus acciones, todos los compañeros se impactaron al descubrir que Ron había hecho llorar a Lynn Loud. Ahora si las personas pensaban que Ron no era el más duro de la escuela después de golpear a los bravucones más grandes de la escuela, en el día que llegó, ahora se creerían que era el más rudo, ya que había golpeado a Lynn Loud.

Ron estaba confundido, ya que no tenía sentido de porque Linka lo volvió a golpear, eso fue hasta que recibió un mensaje de texto.

" _Lo siento Ronnie por golpearte nuevamente, pero mis hermanos tienen la sospecha de que me acercaría a ti. Por lo que tuve que golpearte para así crear un rumor de que te odio y no quiero verte. Si tenemos suerte al final de la semana mi hermano Lexx, que es muy chismoso, habrá escuchado todo y convencerá al resto de mis hermanos que no me juntare contigo._

 _Espero que lo entiendas"_

Ron si le entendió, pero ahora tenía que tener mucho cuidado ya que aquella niña que le gustaba tenía diez hermanos, lo cual ninguno lo querían ver. Pero sin duda será una loca aventura de tener a Linka de amiga.

* * *

En la sala de estar de la casa Loud estaba vacía y solamente estaba Linka y se acercó para hablar con el espectador.

— Hola a todos. Pueden creer mi suerte, hay un chico que me gusta y mis hermanos le hacen la vida imposible tratando de darle una paliza. Ahora no sé qué pasará en el futuro, pero en serio que me sacan de quicio y a veces…

— ¿Pueden creer mi suerte? — dijo una voz que interrumpió a Linka— Conozco a la chica perfecta y resulta que su hermano menor es un cretino que quiere acercarse a mí hermana. En serio, literalmente tengo el peor de las suertes y lo peor es que no le puedo hacerla entrar en razón, tanto a mi novia como a mi hermana. No sé qué pasará en el futuro con ese niño tonto de Ron, pero si se acerca a mi hermana le juro que…

— Espera ¿Quién me esta interrumpiendo? — gritó Linka.

— Linka ¿Eres tú? — preguntó Loki.

— Sí, estaba hablando con todos, hasta que me interrumpiste.

— ¡Oh! ¿Tú también haces eso?

— Sí, todo el tiempo. Por qué crees que cuando estamos haciendo algo importante y me detengo a hablar por unos cinco minutos.

Loki le contestó— Yo siempre asumí que eras una retrasada mental.

Linka trató de ignorar eso ultimo y se dirigió a su hermano mayor— Mira Loki apreciaría que no me interrumpieras cuando estoy realizando mis…

— No sé qué pasará en el futuro— interrumpió una voz a Linka— Pero lo que sí sé es que tengo mucha hambre. Y me encantaría unas buenas malteadas en este momento, quizás un poco de jugo y también…

— ¡LONI!— gritaron Linka y Loki al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Loni confundido.

— Deja de interrumpirnos. Estamos dialogando— siguieron hablando al mismo tiempo.

— Oh, ustedes también hacen eso.

— Sí.

— Yo siempre asumí que ustedes eran unos retrasados mentales.

— Ya veras lo que te pasa si me llamas retrasado— Loki fue directamente a hablar pelear a Loni por haberlo insultado mientras que Linka se avergonzaba de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, al fin se acabo la historia de Entrometidos Pesados, después de ocho largos** **capítulos por fin se terminó la historia. Y como se pudieron dar cuenta, este es la historia mas larga que llevo en el momento. Así que y probablemente el favorito de varios entre las tres historias que llevo.**

 **Ahora realizando unas preguntas**

 **¿Les gustó la historia de Entrometidos pesados?  
¿Es su historia favorita hasta ahora?  
¿Qué parte de este capitulo les gusto mas?  
¿Qué parte de la historia de entrometidos pesados les gusto mas?  
¿Qué versión de Ron producido por la imaginación de los Louds les gusto mas? **

**Espero que a todos les gustara esta historia y espero que este sea el mejor capitulo, por ahora, ya que fue el capitulo que mas me esforcé, pero no será el ultimo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, así que dejen sus reviews, prometo responderlos.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea para un futuro capitulo, dejen su idea en los reviews o envienme un Pm.**

 **Eso seria todo. Nos vemos y espero que tengan un buen día**


	18. Friend or Faux

_**Hola todos , después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto y he traído un nuevo capitulo. Antes de empezar mañana es el aniversario de esta historia. Hace un año que estrené el primer capitulo de "Linka Loud presenta: La casa Loud" y la verdad, es que agradezco a todos los que lo leen. En serio, espero que disfrutaran los capitulos y la paciencia infinita entre capitulos. Pero si tenemos suerte, publicaré mas seguidos.**_

 _ **Lo segundo como verán en el titulo la historia es del capitulo "Friend or Faux" y no "Invasores del espacio" o la historia de Bun-Bun que les había prometido de antes. Y antes que enciendan sus antorchas. Les diré que este es un one-shot que quería hacer desde que salió el capitulo y quería hacerlo lo mas rápido posible.**_

 _ **Bien antes de que lean, esto es una secuela de Friend or Faux, es decir, que tienen que haber visto el capitulo para seguir la historia. Por que admitamoslo, ese capitulo fue muy bueno y es difícil cambiarlo.**_

 _ **Sin nada mas aquí esta el capitulo.**_

* * *

Todos tenemos días raros. Esos días que nada tiene sentido. Esos días que son posibles, pero a la vez imposibles. Para la casa Loud fue uno de esos días. Toda la tarde estuvo tranquila. Lo cual era raro que en la casa Loud estuviera así. Normalmente alguien estaría peleando por cualquier cosa, pero por una extraña razón todos actuaban de manera ordenada, quizás no eran de lo más sofisticado, pero nadie estaba discutiendo. Así fue todo el día, era sin duda una tranquila tarde. Nada de gritos, golpes, lloriqueos, explosiones, ruido, bromas, destrucción, peleas sin sentido, peleas con sentido, amenazas, etc.

Era la hora de la cena en la casa Loud. Y la verdad, fue tranquila al igual que el resto del día. Nadie discutió y todos estaban felices. Pero siempre hay que recordar dos cosas en esta vida.

 **Nada puede durar para siempre, y todo puede cambiar en un minuto.**

Todos los Louds estaban comiendo como de costumbre, junto con sus padres— Bien niños como estuvo su semana— preguntó su padre y cada niño Loud comenzó a contar su semana mientras todos comían. Cada uno contó de las cosas que realizaron, pero no hubo nada anormal, ni nada que comenzara una discusión. Y perduró así hasta que todos terminaron de comer.

Todos estaban satisfechos por la comida y solo quedaba una cosa para finalizar la perfecta cena y el señor Loud sabía lo que era— Que cena más tranquila. Linka cariño, puedes ayudarme a traer el postre.

— Claro papito— Linka se levantó y fue ayudar a su padre a traer el postre para trece personas.

—Bien mientras su padre y Linka traen el postre solo nos queda que Levi nos cuente su semana. Así que Levi ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana? — preguntó su madre.

—Bien unidad parental. Al fin comenzaron a entregarnos nuestros primeros reportes escolares… De hecho— Levi sacó su reporte escolar, plastificado para que nada malo le pasara, con todas sus asignaturas y se lo mostró a su madre.

— ¡Vaya! Una 'A' en todas sus asignaturas ¡Qué eso es emocionante! En ciencias, escritura, matemáticas… — Cada chico Loud se molestó porque ese reporté le daba la oportunidad de Levi de restregar ese reporte en las caras de cada uno de sus hermanos—…vocabulario, en educación física y en actividades sociales.

Algo en esa carta les llamó la atención a todos los niños que estaban en la habitación— ¿Actividades sociales?— Ninguno de los niños podían creer que su hermano Levi tuviese una A en actividades sociales.

De repente sonó el teléfono de la casa Loud y la señora Loud fue a contestar el teléfono dejando a los diez hijos, listos para hacer preguntas a cierto genio de la familia.

— ¿Tú? ¿Una 'A' en actividades sociales?

— Sí, admito que tuve algunas complicaciones, pero al final de todo conseguí una 'A', pero más importante, un amigo.

Todos se miraron entre si y nadie sabía que decir hasta que Loki comenzó a hablar— Vaya Levi, te las arreglaste para hacer un amigo sin qué huya de ti… ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese niño?

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Apuesto que es un niño raro— dijo Lynn.

— No, no lo es.

— Quizás sea un robot que construyó— mencionó Lane

— No lo es— esta vez Levi estaba un poco molesto ya que estaban insultando a su amigo. Y estaba lejos de calmarse en especial que Lane comenzó a molestar aún más.

Lane siguió molestando a Levi con la teoría del amigo robot y comenzó a hacer sonidos de robot—Bip morp zip. Protocolo de mejor amigo activado, debo seguir toda orden. Seguir la guía del robot amigo.

— ¡CLARO QUÉ NO! Acaso no pueden asumir que pueda tener amigo con un niño normal y de manera honesta.

Nadie sabía que decir, nadie excepto Lexx— Quizás se quiere aprovechar de Levi— todos apoyaron su teoría.

— ¡Dejen de hablar mal de Darwin!

— Así que se llama Darwin— dijo Luke.

— Igual al sujeto de isla galápago y sus famosas tortugas— dijo Loni. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso de Loni— ¿Qué?... Levi habla mucho de él.

— Bueno de lo raro que sonó eso. Darwin es un muy buen amigo.

— ¿Acaso usa lentes? — preguntó Lane.

— No… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Pensé que estaba ciego por escogerte como amigo— Los niños se rieron por la broma, todos a excepción de Levi.

— Dejen… de… hablar mal… ¡DE DARWIN!— Levi tomó las sobras de su cena y se lo lanzó a Lane, en toda su tonta cara.

— ¡O ya lo veras!— Lane lanzó su comida hacia Levi, pero Levi levantó su plato para protegerse su cara, lo que provocó que toda la comida rebotara y le llegara a la cara de Lexx.

— ¡APRENDE A TIRAR IDIOTA! —gritó Lexx con toda la cara cubierta de restos de comida.

— Jajaja— se rió Leif por el espectáculo. Lexx se enojó y le lanza comida a la cara de su gemelo. Lo que provocó que Lynn se riera, y por ende, le lanzarán comida a su rostro.

Ahora con la mitad de los hermanos Louds peleando con comida. Una batalla estaba cerca de comenzar y cada miembro tomó cualquier tipo de comida que tuvieran cerca, listo para lanzarlo.

No pasó ni un segundo y todos empezaron a lanzar la comida, ensuciando todo el comedor.

Al cabo de unos segundos llegó Linka y su padre, cada uno con bandejas llenas de postre. Pero ambos quedaron sorprendidos por el espectáculo, ya que había cambiado mucho el escenario desde que se fueron.

— Nos fuimos por un minuto ¿Cómo rayos pasó todo esto? — dijo su padre.

* * *

La Guerra, la guerra no cambia. Como toda guerra fue horrible destrucción sin sentido y personas gritando. No hubo nada bueno en esa guerra, excepto su fin. La guerra se acabó por la mayor autoridad que existe. La señora Loud. Y como dijo un el gran Thomas Jefferson "Toda guerra es un castigo", eso fue exactamente lo que sufrieron los diez niños.

— Espero que todos aprendieran su lección.

— Sí mamá— respondieron todos los niños mientras limpiaban el comedor.

— Y para ver si en verdad aprendieran. Ninguno de ustedes tendrá postre por el resto del mes.

— ¡AHHH! Pero mamá.

— Nada de "AHH, pero mamá", todos ustedes deben aprender su lección— respondió la señora Loud con un tono de autoridad— Linka cariño, tengo que hacer algo, vigila a tus hermanos.

— Sí mamá.

Al momento que la madre de los niños se fue. Lexx desató su ira— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! — con toda su ira apuntó hacia Linka.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¿Y yo qué hice? — preguntó Linka

— Lo siento, fuerza del hábito— miró hacia Levi— ¡Esto es tu culpa!

— Eso les pasó por insultar a Darwin.

— No otra vez. Mira Levi, sólo porque hay personas que no aceptan a Charles Darwin, no significa que debes enojarte.

Levi se dirigió a su hermana— No insultaron a ese Darwin. Insultaron a mi amigo Darwin.

— ¿Tienes un amigo? — preguntó Linka, lo que provocó que sus hermanos se rieran un poco y que Levi mirara hacia abajo, algo derrotado ya que ni siquiera su hermana le creía. Linka al entender la situación, trató de arreglarlo— Quiero decir… ¡Insultaron al amigo de Levi! En serio chicos, que malos son.

— ¡Vamos Linka! Tienes que admitir que es raro pensar que Levi tendría un amigo, ya que no es… como decirlo… nada amigable— dijo Lynn.

— No es nada de eso y se los demostraré. Invitaré a Darwin a esta casa. Y les demostraré que buenos amigos somos— Levi se fue del comedor.

Linka al ver que su hermano genio estaba lejos se dirigió al resto de sus hermanos— ¿En serio que es un amigo humano y no un robot?

Sus hermanos sonrieron a su hermana— ¿Y cómo te lo imaginas?— preguntó Lane.

— Blip bop, debo seguir órdenes— dijo Linka con voz de robot y todos sus hermanos se rieron.

— Espera un segundo— Linka se dirigió donde estaba Levi— Levi ven aquí y termina de limpiar el comedor.

* * *

Después de limpiar el comedor Levi estaba afuera de la habitación de sus padres para pedirle permiso para invitar a un compañero de clases a jugar. Cuando al fin tuvo el valor, entró a la habitación— Mamá puedo invitar a un amigo a nuestra casa mañana.

— Me encantaría que decir que sí cariño, pero tu padre y yo no estaremos en casa. Además con la pelea de comida que tuvieron, no creo que lo merezcas— Levi se puso triste al ver que no podía invitar a su amigo. Pero la señora Loud al ver su hijo triste, cambió de opinión— Pero al ver que obtuviste buenas calificaciones, creo que lo puedo dejar pasar.

Esas palabras levantaron los ánimos de Levi— Gracias Mamá— abrazó a su madre y salió de la habitación.

— No tan rápido hijo. Aún falta resolver el asunto de que tu padre ni yo estaremos en casa. Así que tendrías que pedir a unos de tus hermanos que cuiden de ti y de tu amigo. No sé si podrán, pero si los convences. Lo consideraré.

— Gracias unidad maternal. Ahora si me permites. Necesito convencer a uno de mis hermanos— Levi se fue de la habitación caminando y pensando una gran problemática— Necesito determinar cuáles de mis hermanos mayores deberé convencer a que se quedé.

— ¡Oye tú!— gritó alguien desde el segundo piso. Esa persona era Lexx y a su lado estaba su gemelo— Escuché por ahí que necesitas a alguien que te cuide en tu cita de juegos.

— Acabo de hablar eso con mamá ¿Cómo rayos te enteraste?

— Bueno…

* * *

Lexx estaba en el baño haciendo sus necesidades y por el ducto de ventilación escuchó toda la conversación y fue a buscar a su gemelo.

* * *

— Tengo a mis informantes.

— Bueno agradezco su interés, pero ya determine la mejor opción de todos, y ese es Loki— declaró el genio de la familia.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí— ¿Loki?

— Si, él tiene más experiencia que todos nosotros y además no querrá estar con nosotros, lo cual será útil, ya que sus servicios no son requeridos. Además muestra más madurez que el resto de nuestros hermanos.

— Loki es una de las peores elecciones que puedes hacer— aclaró Lexx a su hermano genio.

Leif comenzó a explicar por qué— Él te dirá que te quedes en tú habitación, pero no podrás hacer nada. No videojuegos, nada de lodo y nada de juegos. Y todo lo hará de malhumor.

— Interesante… entonces iré con Luke— propuso Levi.

— ¿Qué crees que sucederá cuando sus padres vea a Luke, y que él los cuidará?

— Pensará que es una mala influencia para tu amigo por la forma que se viste. Pensaran que es un especie de rebelde sin causa.

— Mmm… Dicen muchos factores que no había considerado ¿Entonces debo escoger a Lane?

— Si, si quieres escuchar sus malos chistes por toda la tarde.

— ¿Entonces Lynn?

—El jugara con ustedes y se lo tomara en serio.

— ¿Loni?

— ¡Exacto! Debes escoger a Loni, pero pide a Linka que le ayude.

— ¿Linka? No sé… ella no muestra madurez. Tengo el mayor riesgo de que cuente historias humillantes y por último querrá que hagamos cosas de niñas.

— Eso no pasara. Linka se asegurará que tu invitado este bien. Se asegurara que lo pases bien y que nada sea arruinado.

— Linka tiene una cosa por las citas de juegos— mencionó Leif— entonces todo saldrá bien.

El genio comenzó a analizar la propuesta de sus hermanos. El dúo de Loni y Linka versus cualquier otra posibilidad. Y Levi determinó que era la mejor opción— Interesante, lo tendré en consideración— Los gemelos al escuchar su hermano chocaron los cinco— Pero… — A pesar de que sus hermanos le habían entregado la mejor opción. Había algo que no tenía sentido— ¿Por qué me están ayudando?

— Porque queremos que nuestro hermano menor tenga la mejor cita de juegos— contestó Lexx con una sonrisa bastante grande e inocente que convencería a cualquier adulto. Pero este no era el caso de Levi.

— Y para que Linka haga galletas— respondió todo emocionado Leif y Lexx al ver que respondió, él procedió a golpear a su hermano— Digo… Para que Linka no haga galletas. — Lexx golpea nuevamente a Leif— Digo… yo no dije nada.

— ¿De qué están hablando?

Lexx al ver que su gemelo revelo el gran secreto comenzó a decir la verdad— Nosotros cuando tenemos citas de juegos, Linka siempre hornea unas deliciosas, crujientes e increíbles galletas.

— Son mucho mejor que las galletas de exploradoras— acotó emocionadamente Leif.

— ¿Están hablando en serio? He probado las galletas de Linka y claro, son deliciosas, pero no al nivel que ustedes indican.

— Es que son otra clase de galletas— dijo Leif.

Lexx comenzó a explicar lo que pasaba—Ella le pide a Clydia que prepare unos ingrediente que sólo ella puede preparar. Tiene un increíble glaseado y un delicioso caramelo.

— Clydia es muy reservada con esos ingredientes, no deja a nadie que la vea mientras los hace, ni siquiera a sus madres. Ella sólo las prepara para concursos de repostería. La única persona que Clydia le prepara esos ingredientes fuera de competencia es a Linka. Y Linka sólo los pide para las citas de juegos.

— Entonces sí haces una cita de juegos…

— Habrá galletas.

Levi al ver las exageradas medidas de sus hermanos procedió a criticarlos— ¿No creen que están exagerando por unas galletas?

— ¡¿Exagerando?!

— Sabes a cuantos idiotas invitamos para probar esas galletas.

— Como crees que perdimos nuestros dientes.

— No hay otra forma de conseguirla y hemos hecho de todo.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo atrás. En la casa de Clydia. Ella estaba tirando la basura en los contenedores de basura que esta fuera de su casa. Realizó lo de siempre. Abrió el contenedor y colocó dentro de ella toda la basura.

— ¡VAMOS!— gritó Leif saliendo del contenedor— ¡CUANDO TIRARAS LAS GALLETAS SOBRANTE!

Clydia procedió a sacar su teléfono celular y marco un numero— Linka. Soy yo Clydia. Tu hermano Leif de nuevo esta en mi contenedor de basura. Ya lleva una semana aquí.

* * *

Levi no podía creer la ambición de sus hermanos por unas galletas— ¿Estuviste una semana dentro de un contenedor de basura para solo conseguir unas galletas?

— Uh… Sí, solo estuve una semana y no un mes y medio— dijo Leif no tan sincero.

Al ver la reacción de sus hermanos Levi solo podía hacer una cosa para que se callaran— Bueno le diré a Linka— ambos gemelos se alegraron— pero no lo hago por ustedes. Lo hago por Darwin.

* * *

— Entonces tendrás una cita de juegos. Esto es emocionante— dijo emocionadamente Linka al enterarse que Levi tendrá su cita de juegos.

— ¿Tanto te importa las citas de juegos?

— No es que me gustan, pero una cita de juegos fue que nos fortaleció a mí y a Clydia de niñas. Esto será genial. Su amistad se fortalecerá. Y todo será gracias a mí ¡Oh! Ya lo imagino, en el día de boda de tu amigo, tú seres su padrino. Y cuando des tu discurso, hablaras de que yo fui el que hizo su amistad más fuerte que nunca.

— ¿Quieres que hable en la boda de mi amigo sobre ti y de cómo nos cuidaste en una cita de juegos?

— En resumen… sí. Es una cosa de amistad. Clydia me pidió que contara el día que nos conocimos en su boda con Loki.

Levi le dio una mirada indiferente, pero Linka le contestó antes que diera un comentario— Vamos, una de las cosa de la amistad es de hacer planes de su futuro exageradas por diversión. Por ejemplo, Clydia y yo definimos que nuestra amistad durará hasta que moramos. Yo en una explosión épica que destruirá una multinacional malvada. Y Clydia se suicidará en mi funeral, como señal de respeto.

— ¿Qué ella hará que cosa?

— Es una cosa que dijimos seis años. Ahora juramos que sí una de las dos muere, embrujaremos la casa de la otra y de esa forma saldremos en ARGGH!

Levi la miró de manera indiferente como siempre.

—Pero lo importante es que al fin aprecias la amistad.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Siempre estuviste en contra de tener una cita de juegos. Recuerdo exactamente lo que dijiste. Fue en una noche lluvioso. Cancelamos una cita de juegos y dijiste…

* * *

— Por qué debo hacer amigos. El punto de hacer amigos es para prepararnos a realizar conversaciones en nuestra vida adulta. Pero estoy más que capacitado a tener conversaciones adultas. Así no significa que estoy más avanzado que cualquier persona de mi edad.

— Pero Levi los amigos son algo importante en la vida.

— Ya declare mi posición y si me equivocó que me parta un rayo— Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo de rayo fuera de la casa y un rayo iba a caer por encima de la casa, pero fue desviada por un pararrayos.

— ¡Ja! Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer— Gritó Levi al cielo— Lo cual será imposible que pase con el pararrayos que instale fuera de nuestra casa. Sin la necesidad de un amigo.

* * *

— Bien Linka, admito que tú tenías razón. — respondió Levi al respecto de la historia.

— O sea que estabas equivocado.

— Es… una forma de verlo— dijo Levi ya que no quería admitirlo.

— Es la única forma de verlo.

— ¿Bueno me vas a ayudar, o no?

— No lo sé ¿Qué gano yo con ayudarte?

— ¡Vamos Linka! Hazlo por mí. Hazlo por la amistad.

Linka estuvo firme, sin ánimos de sucumbir a su hermano… por casi un segundo— ¡Rayos Levi! tú sabes que amo la amistad. De acuerdo, pero tienes que seguir mis órdenes.

— Entiendo y acepto esas condiciones.

— De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Dime todo lo que sabes de tu amigo. Pero antes necesito que Clydia me prepare algo.

A las afueras de la habitación, había un par de orejas que escucharon toda la conversación.

—Habrá galletas mañana.

* * *

Al siguiente día era un día calmado como cualquier día del año. Caminando por las calles estaba Clydia evadiendo cualquier peligro de manera exagerada. Caminó y vio una caja de cartón. Tomó el cajón y lo usó para esconderse. Luego avanzó con la caja y lanzó la caja, para avanzar hasta su siguiente escondite. Todo para llegar a una casa.

Linka salió a recibir a Clydia y ambas entraron a la casa— Aquí está la mercancía.

— Tuviste problemas.

— Si, una tonta y un bastardo me estuvieron siguiendo todo el camino hasta aquí.

Linka miró por la ventana— ¿Te refrieres a esa mujer y su bebé?

— Sí, estoy seguro que ese bastardo quería comerse esto. Cuando se alejen me iré.

— De acuerdo— Linka observó a su amiga que estaba en la ventana observando por la ventana y comenzó a hablar con el espectador— Se preguntaran ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Bueno… Clydia en general es muy amable con todos, es educada y muy respetuosa. Pero ella se pone defensiva en dos ocasiones: Cuando alguien dice que mi hermano Loki no es el más guapo; y alguna crítica de sus galletas. En serio, cuando alguien critica sus galletas empieza a maldecir mucho. Una vez le llamó a una mujer una zorra sin corazón. En serio, jamás vi a nadie insultar tan feo a una monja.

— Bien Linka— dijo Clydia— Ya se fueron. Me encantaría quedarme, pero me tengo que ir, adiós.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y había llegado el momento de la verdad. El invitado de Levi, Darwin Helmandollar. Darwin es un niño de piel morena con cabello castaño oscuro que usa una camisa sin mangas de color azul con una imagen de un dinosaurio en el centro y unos pantaloncillos bien cortos. Darwin había llegado a la casa Loud junto con su madre.

— Levi— dijo el niño abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Levi.

— Hola Darwin.

— ¿Levi quién está en la puerta? — preguntó Linka con un delantal de cocina puesta.

El niño se puso frente de Linka— Hola, soy Darwin Helmandollar. Y ella es mi mamá, Mamá Helmandollar.

— ¡Que adorable!— expresó Linka al ver al amigo de Levi. Pero trató de resistir las ganas de apretar las dulces mejillas del niño, para poder hablar con su madre— Hola, soy Linka la hermana mayor señora Helmandollar y me encargare de cuidar a los niños junto con mi hermano mayor Loni.

— No eres muy joven como para cuidar niños— replicó la señora Helmandollar.

— Quizás, pero tengo cinco hermanos menores. Estoy segura que puedo cuidar a los niños mejor que cualquier niñera. Antes que se me olvide, necesito que llene esto— Linka le pasó un portapapeles a la madre de Darwin.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es un formulario para saber sí Darwin es alérgico o intolerable a algún alimento.

— Vaya una niña que tiene formulario, eso no se ve todos los días. Pero no, Darwin no tiene nada por el estilo.

— Eso es bueno. Bien Darwin espero que tengas hambres ya que hice unas galletas.

— Gracias Linka— dijo con una gran sonrisa Darwin— Que deliciosa galleta.

Hasta ahora todos se han saludado y todos estaban felices. Pero en el segundo piso había una animal que se llevaba por sus instintos y sólo quería una cosa.

— Galleta. Galleta. Galleta— Emocionado estaba Leif al enterarse que las galletas estaban listos— Están listas las galletas vamos.

—Espera un segundo— dijo Lexx tirando con todas sus fuerzas en el overol de su hermano para que no corriera— Debemos esperar unos minutos.

— ¿Por qué? Sí hay galletas.

— Hay que esperar que Linka se desocupé de esos niños para que ella nos dé esas galletas. Ya que sí vamos y sacamos pensara que le estamos robando y no nos dará ninguna galleta más.

— Pero quiero las galletas.

— Confía en mí.

Mientras que los gemelos esperaban el momento oportuno, Linka seguía hablando con la mamá de Darwin.

— Adiós señora Helmandollar. No sé preocupe que cuidaremos bien de su hijo— con eso, la mama de Darwin se fue, dejando a Linka a solas con los niños.

Levi se acercó a Linka— ¿Linka que fue ese formulario?

— Oh eso, no es nada, es algo que las mamás de Clydia hicieron cuando Clydia era niña. Les pedí una copia a ellas, eso me hace parecer más madura.

— Vaya Levi— dijo Darwin observando alrededor— Así que esta es tú casa.

— Bien Darwin— Linka se acercó al muchacho— ¿Por qué no llevamos tu mochila a la habitación de Levi?

— Esta bien Linka— Darwin se allegro y se acercó a Levi— Ya no puedo esperar a conocer tu jirafa.

— ¿Jirafa?

— Se me olvido que cree que tengo una jirafa de peluche, cuando le mencione que tenía la corteza cerebral de una jirafa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te puso pasar eso? No te preocupes te puedo conseguir una.

— ¿De dónde sacaras una? — preguntó Levi y Linka apuntó a cierta foto que había que mostraba a León con una jirafa de juguete— ¿Serás capaz de conseguirlo?

— No te preocupes. Puedo ser muy persuasiva. Te lo digo. Será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

* * *

— Vamos préstanos tu jirafa— estaba suplicando Linka de rodillas a su hermano León en la habitación del bebé.

— Nah

— Por favor.

— Nah.

— Hacerlo por tu hermana.

— Nah.

— Por tu hermano y su amigo.

— Nah.

— No seas malo.

— Nah.

Linka al ver que su hermano bebé no cedía, empezó a murmurar el plan B — Bien, la persuasión no funcionó. Es hora de negociar— se acercó al bebé— León sí lo prestas te daré media docena de galleta.

— Wawa— respondió León ya que sabía que podría conseguir más que una media docena.

— Media docena.

— Wawa

— Media docena y te dejo caminar por la casa desnudo.

— Mmmm… waba baba popo— dijo León extendiendo la mano.

— No te dejaré estar desnudo por doce horas. Media hora.

— Waba baba popo

— Cinco galletas, cuarenta minutos.

— Waba ba popo, go gah.

— Cinco galletas, treinta minutos desnudos y te doy medio vaso de gaseosa.

— Waba Ba poop, go dah, poo paa.

— Cuatro galletas, veinte minutos y un vaso de gaseosa, pero será dietética.

— ¡Guack!— León sacó su lengua por lo que le había ofrecido Linka— Waba baba po, dah, poo poo ga la bah bah bah, moo.

— Cinco galletas, treinta minutos, no gaseosa, pero a cambio te dejo ver el programa animado con violencia que mamá no quieres que veas. Podrás verlo desnudo y no contara dentro de tu tiempo de desnudez, pero… deberás haber hecho popo antes y si haces algo sobre mí. El trato se acaba y no tendrás lo demás ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Mmm…— León se tomó un tiempo la propuesta de Linka, pero finalmente cedió y le dio la mano a Linka.

— Gusto hacer un negocios contigo— Linka tomó el muñeco de felpa, pero notó que estaba baboseado y llevó al baño a limpiarlo y al notar que León no la podía ver, empezó a murmurar— ¡Pff! Que idiota estaba dispuesto a dar más que eso. Qué les dije. Fue como quitar un dulce a un bebé.

* * *

Cuando Linka limpió el muñeco de León. Se lo llevó inmediatamente a Levi. En ese instante los niños estaban en la habitación del genio.

— Levi. Casi se me olvida. Aquí esta Gerald

— ¿Gerald?— se preguntó Levi.

— Si tu jirafa de peluche.

— Que genial jirafa— dijo Darwin al ver la jirafa— Un compañero de juego para Rafo.

Linka se le pasó a Darwin para que lo viera más de cerca— Sí, él es Gerald la jirafa. Le gustan los sweaters cuellos de tortuga.

Darwin comenzó a hablar con el muñeco— Hola Gerald, este es Rafo. Él fue criado con los elefantes y como un elefante él nunca olvida nada, por eso nunca olvida a sus amigos.

— ¡Oh por dios! Es tan tierno— decía Linka al escuchar las tiernas palabras de Darwin.

Levi tiró de la ropa para llevarla a otra parte de la habitación para hablar en privado— Qué bueno que le inventaste un nombre al peluche.

—Sí, bueno ese peluche antes era mío y lo llamaba Gerald. Pero en serio Levi, ese es uno de los niños más tiernos y adorable que he visto en mi vida.

— ¿Y quién es él?— preguntó Darwin cuando vio a León.

— Él es León, mi hermano menor.

— Que lindó. Hola León, yo soy Darwin y este es Rafo y ese Gerald y ese es Levi y ella es Linka— decía Darwin mientras presentaba a todo el mundo al bebé.

— Que niño tan adorable— decía Linka mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho, como si estuviera sufriendo un paro cardíaco de lindura absoluta.

— Gah— dijo León al ver lo que tenía Darwin en la mano. Una galleta.

Darwin vio que León quería lo que tenía en su mano— ¡Oh! ¿Quieres esta galleta León?

— Dah dah. Dah dah.

Darwin se dirigió a Linka— Linka ¿Puedo darle una galleta al bebé?

— Claro que sí puedes Darwin— respondió Linka lo que puso inmediatamente feliz al niño.

Linka al ver que a los tres estaban fascinados por las galletas, sólo podía decir una cosa — ¿Quieren que traiga más galletas?

— Si, por favor— respondió Darwin con unos grandes y lindos ojos, y a su lado León usando sus encantos de bebé.

— ¡Que adorables! En serio, creo que moriré hoy de tanta ternura— Linka procedió a salir de la habitación para conseguirle las galletas a los niños— Bien chicos les traeré más galletas.

Al dar la media vuelta para ir a buscar las galletas se dio cuenta que Leif y Lexx estaban esperándola afuera de la habitación.

— Linka ¿Tienes galletas?

— Bueno hice de más. Quieren comer algunas.

— Claro que sí— respondió sin resistencia alguna Leif.

— Leif que te dije— respondió su gemelo en silencio para que Linka no los escuchara— no lo hagas el desesperado.

— Lo olvidé— le respondió Leif y miró a Linka— Acepto de mala gana tu oferta— Linka le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su hermanito.

—Bien… vamos— Así que todos fueron a la cocina. Los gemelos estaban babeando por querer comer las galletas. Estaban viviendo el sueño americano, de comer las mejores galletas del mundo. Pero todo sueño se puede volver una pesadilla. Para cuando llegaron a la cocina, sólo vieron el trabajo de una mente psicópata que quiere ver el mundo en llamas.

— Chicos no van a creer que alguien dejó unas galletas— dijo Loni con la boca llena de migajas de galletas y bandejas vacías. Era una verdadera escena de horror para los gemelos. Así que los gemelos fueron atacar a Loni, el devorador de galletas.

— ¡Loni te comiste las galletas!

— ¡Eres un monstruo!— ambos empezaron a atacar a Loni.

Linka trataba de separar a los gemelos, pero la ira de los gemelos era tremenda— Vamos chicos, sólo fue la primera bandeja, puedo hacer otra— pero no la escuchaban y se vio obligada a entrar en la pelea.

* * *

Mientras que en la habitación de Levi y León. Los dos amigos estaban jugando con un balón. Normalmente Levi no jugaría ese juego sin sentido y que no ayuda con sus actividades academicas. Pero con Darwin estaba dispuesto a todo. Y hasta ahora todo iba perfecto y nada podía arruinarlo. Pero hay que recordar dos cosas:

Nada dura para siempre y todo puede cambiar en un minuto—Vaya Levi, tu hermana es genial.

—Sí, ella es genial.

— Es muy lista.

— No tanto, pero esta sobré del promedio.

— Es muy linda.

— Sí, ella es muy... espera ¿Qué?

— Tu hermana es muy linda. Cuando crezca quiero casarme con ella.

Levi se sorprendió por la declaración que hizo su mejor amigo. León al escuchar esas palabras dejó de ver al amigo de Levi como una persona amable, ahora era igual que los otros chicos que trae Linka a su casa. Otro cretino que se quiere robar a Linka. Por lo que cambió su actitud de bebé tierno a bebé salvaje y tomó su sonajero y comenzó atacar a Darwin.

—León tranquilízate— dijo Levi tratando de calmar al bebé, pero todo intento no daba resultado alguno.

Levi tomó a León y lo dejó en su cuna donde no podía dañar a Darwin.

— Me preguntó qué le pasa a tu hermano Levi… mmm… ¡Ya sé! Quizás quiera jugar con Gerald— Darwin le pasó la jirafa a León y León al recibirlo, se lo tiró a la cara de Darwin— ¡Ups! Se te cayó León— Le volvió a pasar el juguete y León se lo volvió a lanzar, luego Darwin le pasaría el juguete. Ambos comenzaron un ciclo.

Levi sólo estaba horrorizado por la noticia de Darwin— Esto es horrible, jamás considere que Darwin le llegaría a gustar Linka. No puedo dejar que mis hermanos mayores se enteren que a Darwin le gusta Linka.

Levi miró hacia a la pantalla para hablar con el espectador—Se preguntarán por qué no quiero que mis hermanos sepan que a Darwin le gusta Linka— Levi apagó las luces de la habitación y encendió su protector para mostrar unas diapositivas— Para eso les mostraré la criatura que demuestra que no existe ninguna deidad creador de todo ya que sí existiera un dios, jamás habría creado esta criatura— Levi comenzó a buscar la peor criatura de todos los múltiples universos— Les presentó el homo basurius, mejor conocido como un cretino— mostró la primera imagen y era una foto de Ron Santiago y la foto estaba rallado con garabatos y dibujos— Como verán, esta clase de criaturas muestra lo peor de la raza humana y lo mejor sería extinguir esta criatura antes que se reproduzca.

— En base a mis observaciones está criatura buscan la atracción de mi única hermana. Tengo la teoría que la espécimen conocida como Linka produce unas feromonas que atrae a esta clase de plagas. Eso nos ha llevado a mis hermanos y a mí creer que sólo los "cretinos" buscan a mi hermana. Por lo que sí algunos de mis hermanos descubre la verdad de que a Darwin le gusta mi hermana. Lo tratarán como a un homo basurius, de igual manera que lo está viendo León— apuntó al bebé que estaba mordiendo los barrotes de su cuna para poder salir y lastimar a Darwin— Si descubren la verdad querrán provocar daños físicos o psicológicos, o en el peor de los casos ambos a Darwin.

Levi imagino lo que ocurriría si lo descubrieran.

* * *

Darwin estaba en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente. Despertó después de una larga noche, pero notó varias cosas blancas alrededor suyo, era relleno de peluche. Notó que había otra cosa debajo de sus sábanas, levantó las sábanas y notó que alguien había cortado la cabeza a Rafo.

— ¡Ahhhh! La familia de Levi está lleno de personas malas. No quiero ser amigo de Levi.

* * *

— No puedo dejar que se enteren.

Se escuchaba la voz de Linka fuera de la habitación y se estaba acercándose— En serio chicos, ese amigo de Levi es tan adorable— Linka abrió la puerta y detrás de ella estaban sus dos hermanos, Lexx y Leif.

Linka entró a la habitación y por detrás iban a entrar Lexx y Leif. Pero Levi inmediatamente se colocó en la puerta para que ellos dos no entraran a ver a Darwin enamorado de Linka— Hola hermanos díganme ¿Cómo están?

Los gemelos se vieron entre sí ya que Levi hizo algo raro— Nunca preguntas eso

—Sólo hago conversación— Levi comenzó a empujar a los gemelos para que no vieran a Darwin— así que pueden volver a hacer lo que sea que han estado haciendo.

— Nos iremos sólo hasta Linka salga. Loni se comió todas las galletas.

— Así que ahora no dejaremos ningún segundo a solas a Linka hasta que termine la segunda bandeja de galletas.

Levi se tragó su saliva— Ningún segundo— se puso algo nervioso ya que sí seguían a Linka podrían descubrir la verdad.

Linka estaba hablando con León y Darwin explicando que se iba a demorar con las galletas— Gracias por ser tan comprensivo Darwin— Luego se dirigió al bebé que estaba bastante furioso— Por otro lado. León, ojalá que te comportarás como Darwin— León se enojó aún más ya que ahora quería que se comportara como Darwin, el ladrón de hermanas.

— Acaso estás gruñón porque no dormiste tu siesta. Eres igual a Levi cuando no duerme su siesta.

— Yo hace mucho que no necesito dormir una siesta. Soy todo un niño grande— dijo Darwin para impresionar a Linka.

— Eres tan adorable— A Darwin le encantó el cumplido de Linka, la mujer de sus sueños y León sólo respondió mostrando la lengua.

Linka salió de la habitación para preparar una bandeja de galletas. Y los gemelos la vieron irse del lugar.

— ¡Ahí va!

— ¡Qué no escape!

Levi ahora tenía una nueva problemática. Los gemelos seguirían a Linka sin importar que y podrían descubrir la verdad— Necesito deshacerme de esos dos antes que descubran sobre Darwin.

* * *

Más tarde Linka fue al baño a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. El único problema es que no estaba sola— Chicos no sé qué les sucede, pero cuando estoy en el baño Me gusta ir sola— gritó Linka expulsando a los gemelos del baño.

— Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar a que salga.

— No podrá escapar. Esta puerta es la única salida.

— Hola hermanos— apareció de Levi atrás de ellos.

— Levi, si quieres usar el baño, tienes para horas. Linka está allí dentro.

— Conociendo la fama de mi hermana, deben tener razón.

— Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

— Estamos jugando a las escondidas. Y bueno… y cuando estaba buscándolo en mi armario encontré esto— Levi mostró una caja del tamaño de un maletín— encontré este viejo experimento y quería ver si alguno de ustedes lo quería.

— ¿Qué se supone que tiene?— preguntó Leif, mientras que Lexx inspeccionó la caja, pero sin abrirlo.

Levi se acercó y leyó el código serial que tenía la caja— 'MZFAO'. Sí mal recuerdo es un audífono que te permite entender a los animales. O quizás era un audífono que te permite escuchar conversaciones ajenas a grandes distancias— al escuchar la función de los experimentos, ambos se emocionaron.

— Entender a los animales

— Escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

— Si— Levi trataba de recordar la función de su experimento, pero sin tener éxito alguno— Rayos, no recuerdo cual era. Creo que lo tiraré a la basura.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Levi se alejó de los gemelos ya que se habían acercado mucho, hasta el punto que era incómodo— Bueno los científicos estamos de acuerdo que sí no recordamos lo que hace un invento, lo mejor es deshacernos de eso, ya que nuestros cerebros no le dan importancia. Además pensándolo bien, por qué alguien querrá un invento así. Es decir entender a los animales ¿Qué clase de secreto podría tener un animal? Dónde están los mejores charcos de lodo o los mejores contenedores de basura, es decir, a quién le interesa eso— Los ojos de Leif crecieron al imaginar que unos de sus animales tendría un lugar tan secreto como tal maravilla.

— Y si fuera el que permite escuchar a grandes distancias ¿De qué utilidad me serviría? Escuchar los secretos de los demás, descubrir sus debilidades y poder usarlos en su contra. Además que todos tenemos un sentido moral de no escuchar secretos. Así que nadie lo utilizaría— los ojos de Lexx brillaron por las personas a quién podría utilizar tal invento.

—Bueno lo siento por malgastar su tiempo— Levi fue a su habitación hacia la ventana, lanzó la caja y cayó cerca del árbol que había en el lugar.

Los gemelos se vieron entre sí— Yo iré a estacionar mejor mi auto.

— Yo iré a la perrera de Charles— Ambos corrieron desesperadamente para llegar a la caja que tenía el mejor experimento del mundo.

— No, yo iré primero.

— Mentira, ese seré yo.

— Serán mío esos auriculares.

— Son míos.

Ambos lucharon durante todo el camino hasta que ambos estaban a un paso de la caja.

— Serán míos— ambos niños saltaron para tomar la caja y finalmente ambos abrieron la caja. Al abrir la caja salió una red y atrapó a ambos niños.

Ambos niños estaban atrapados y Lexx no estaba muy feliz— ¡Que rayos es esto!

— Ya recordé— gritó Levi desde la ventana de su habitación— El experimento era mi red trampa. Era para evitar que Loki se llevara mis audífonos favoritos.

— Levi sácanos de aquí— gritaron ambos niños que estaban atrapados en la red.

Levi se alejó de la ventana para preparar lo que tenía planeado— Bien ahora para la fase dos— Levi busca en su armario, entre varios de sus experimentos uno en específico— Bien, aquí esta.

Era un robot hecho de un microondas, un televisor y otros aparatos domésticos. Levi activó tal robot

— ¿Qué desea?— Levi al ver que aún funcionaba lo llevó hacia la ventanilla y mostró donde estaban los gemelos atrapados en la red.

—Quiero que amarres esa red a ese auto, que es de mi hermano, y te lleves a esos dos lo más lejos posible.

— ¿Que tan lejos?

— ¡No sé! Al otro lado del mundo.

— Calculando… Destino aeropuerto de Royal Woods— El androide salió de la habitación de los gemelos y procedió a seguir las órdenes de su amo.

Los gemelos estaban luchando por tratar de salir de la red— Quita tu trasero de mi cara.

— Quita tu cara de mi trasero.

El robot fue directamente a donde estaban los muchachos y siguió con las órdenes de Levi y encendió el auto militar de Lexx y salió conduciendo lo más rápido que podía.

— ¡AHHH!— gritaron ambos gemelos mientras se alejaban del lugar.

— Bien una amenaza menos. Ahora resolver el otro problema— se escuchó unas risas debajo de la cama de Levi. Naturalmente Levi fue a ver el sonido y estaba Darwin.

— Me encontraste.

— Si admito que eres muy bueno para este juego. Me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarte.

— No te preocupes, yo también tengo problemas para contar hasta diez.

* * *

Pasó una hora desde que Levi se deshizo de los gemelos con el solo fin de que no descubrieran la verdad de Darwin y hasta ahora nada malo había pasado. Sólo Levi y Darwin jugando tranquilamente.

— ¿Quién quiere más galletas?

— ¡Uh uh! ¡Nosotros, nosotros!— respondió con mucho entusiasmo Darwin. Linka sólo procedió a darles las galletas a los niños.

— Oye Levi ¿Has visto a Lexx y a Leif? Estuvieron siguiéndome hace rato y ahora no los encuentro ¿Sabes dónde están?

— Ehh…

* * *

— ¡AHHHH!— gritaban los gemelos mientras eran arrastrados por el camino.

— Atajo encontrado— dijo el robot y dio un gran giro que los llevo por medio de un parque, directamente a los charcos de lodo.

— No por los charcos lodo— gritó de temor Lexx— ¡AHHH!

* * *

— No sé dónde están— respondió Levi.

— Creo que lo hacían por las galletas— mencionó Linka a los niños— Bueno les guardaré algunas para ellos.

— No te preocupa que tu hermano se los vuelva a comer— mencionó Darwin.

—No, esta vez deje una nota al lado de las galletas que dice "Loni, no te comas esto". Así que no debería comerlos

— ¡Ya llegamos!— gritó alguien abajo.

Linka sabía que eran sus hermanos: Luke, Lane, Lynn y Lars. Y fue a recibirlos— Hola chicos como estuvo su día.

— Normal— respondieron Luke, Lane, Lynn y Lars.

— Oigan no va creer el amigo de Levi. Es la cosa más dulce del mundo ¡En serio es tan tierno!

— No creo que lo tierno sea lo que busca Levi— contestó Lynn apuntando al detalle que mencionó Linka y el resto de sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo.

— Bueno a mí me gusta lo tierno— respondió Linka.

Desde el segundo piso en las escaleras estaban Levi y su mejor amigo— Le gusta lo tierno, pero yo soy tierno ¡Le gusto a Linka!— Darwin comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Levi entró en pánico ya que había cuatro hermanos. Dos veces más de lo que tenía que lidiar antes— No— trató de correr rápidamente, pero por mala fortuna del universo se tropezó y se cayó por las escaleras hasta el suelo. Darwin caminó y pisó la cabeza por accidente que estaba en el suelo.

— Hola soy Darwin— dijo el niño presentándose ante todos.

Los Loud formaron un círculo para hablar en privado— Parece un niño normal.

— Puede parecer normal, pero quizás esté planeando algo.

— Quizás deberías escuchar lo que dice— Todos los hermanos estaban pendientes de Darwin.

— Linka…— dijo Darwin con la cabeza abajo ya que estaba nervioso— te… te quiero decir algo.

— Si dime Darwin.

— Yo te…

Levi estaba perdido si Darwin decía esas palabras era el fin.

—Yo… te… am

— ¡LINKA LOUD! — se escuchó un gritó desde la cocina la cual llamó la atención de todos dejando a todo el mundo en silencio.

Resultó que fue Loni el que había gritado y no estaba para nada feliz— Linka Loud, estoy ofendido que colocaras esto. "Loni, no te comas esto". Crees que soy un especie de vago muerto de hambre que se comería un trozo de papel, en serio Linka me decepcionas.

— Loni la nota era para que no te comieras las galletas, no la nota…

— No quiero escuchar tus escusas— Interrumpió Loni a Linka y estaba enojado por raras razones, pero por cosa extraña cambio su actitud— Por cierto Linka me comí todas esas galletas que estaban junto con la nota. La verdad es que me calmaron. Adiós— Loni se alejó del lugar y fue a su habitación.

— ¡LONI! ¡Esas galletas no eran para ti! — Linka salió persiguiendo a Loni— Maldita sea Loni.

— Eso fue raro— comentó Luke y todos estaban de acuerdo.

* * *

Levi se había salvado por poco y gracias a eso Linka iba a preparar una bandeja final de galletas, lo cual era bueno para Levi ya que Darwin no la vería.

Pasaron las horas y estaban cerca a la hora que Darwin se iba ir. Lo único que tenían que esperar era que la madre de Darwin fuera a buscarlo.

Pero ahora, el último Loud que no estaba en casa estaba a punto de llegar. Loki. Estuvo fuera por la tarde para pasar el tiempo con Bebe, ya que no la vería en un par de días más ya que estará trabajando y necesitaría hacer algo para distraerse. Él estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, pero vio a una mujer fuera de su casa. Loki se acercó a ella.

— Hola ¿Necesita algo?

— Acaso usted vive en esta casa.

— Sí, claro.

— Hola soy la madre de Darwin.

— ¿Darwin?… Oh, se refiere al amigo de Levi.

— Sí, veras… tengo un problema y quisiera hablar con tus padres.

— No están en casa aún ¿Por qué los necesita?

— Es algo complicado y quería pedirles un favor.

* * *

Finalmente Linka terminó de hacer la tercera y última bandeja de galletas y fue a entregar la porción correspondientes a Levi y a Darwin.

— Bien chicos. Aquí tienen la última porción de galletas que tendrán para hoy. Espero que lo disfruten.

— ¡Gracias Linka!— Respondió todo animado Darwin.

— La verdad que si— dijo Levi— Ahora entiendo porque Lexx y Leif perdían el razonamiento con estas galletas.

— Hablando de Leif y Lexx— dijo Linka— ¿Alguien sabe dónde están?

Levi trató de pensar en una excusa— Ehh…

* * *

— Pasamos por un centenar de charcos de lodo.

— Lo sé ¡Ha sido genial! — respondió Leif con toda la alegría del mundo.

— Este viaje no puede ser peor— repentinamente se detuvieron. Después de varios kilómetros al fin se detuvieron. Pero era por un problema de tráfico.

El robot comenzó a analizar la situación— Gran problemas de tránsito... Buscando ruta alternativa, calculando… Ruta encontrada... Por el auto lavado.

— Espera el robot dijo…

— El robot giró hacia la derecha justo donde había un auto lavado que lo llevaría a otra calle que no estaba tan transitada.

Leif estaba desesperado y solo quería salir de la red— ¡SACAME DE ESTA RED! ¡NO ME QUIERO DAR UN BAÑO!

* * *

Mientras que de vuelta con Levi.

— No sé dónde estarán— dijo Levi con su sonrisa rara.

— No sé dónde están y comienzo a preocuparme.

El teléfono de Linka comenzó a sonar y era una llamada de Clydia, su mejor amiga.

— Hola Clydia.

— Hola Linka y dime ¿Les gustaron las galletas Levi y su amigo?

— Si les gustó, al menos las que probó. Loni se comía la mayoría de las galletas.

— Y puedes preguntarle su es la mejor galleta que ha probado— decía Clydia toda emocionada

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? Siempre te dicen que sí y te alegras y comienzas a celebrar.

— Vamos pregúntale.

— Bien, bien lo haré.

Linka se acercó a los niños— Oye Darwin, mi amiga que es poco insistente pregunta si te gustaron las galletas.

— Sí— respondió con una sonrisa en su cara— Fue la segunda mejor galleta que he probado esta semana— contestó Darwin con toda la ternura que siempre hace.

— Bien, viste Clydia fue la… ¿Espera que fue qué?— Linka se preocupó por lo que creyó haber escuchado.

— Fue la segunda mejor que he comido esta semana— contestó Darwin.

— ¡Ay no!— Linka se acercó a su teléfono— Clydia, dime que no escuchaste eso.

— ¡Linka que fue que le hiciste a esas galletas! — gritó Clydia a través de su teléfono.

— Nada Clydia, hice lo que siempre hago— Linka se estaba preocupando ya que le habían criticado las galletas de su amiga y solo significa una cosa.

— Convertiste mis galletas en basura, en un montón de estiércol. Tú, amiga falsa sinvergüenza canalla. Por eso me pediste estas galletas, para abofetearme en toda mi cara. Con toda traición, tú escoria de infierno. Espero que metas todas esas galletas por la garganta tú hija de…

— Clydia antes que sigas, solo fue una persona. A todas las demás personas les gustaron. A Loni, Leif, Lexx y Levi.

— Loni no es un buen ejemplo. Leif come de la basura. Y Levi come alga marina sin sabor. Solo quieres distraerme maldita pedazo de…

Linka cubrió el teléfono para que no se escuchara más cosas de Clydia, ya que habían muchos niños pequeños para utilizar ese lenguaje— Bien si me disculpan tengo que conversar con mi amiga.

— Eso fue raro— dijo Darwin ante toda la situación que acababa de pasar.

— Tú los has dicho— respondió Levi.

— Levi— gritó Loki desde la entrada de la casa— Darwin se tiene que ir. Llegó su mamá.

— ¡Aw! ¿Me tengo que ir?— respondió todo decepcionado Darwin— Pero si me estaba divirtiendo.

— Te acompaño hasta la puerta mi buen amigo— Ambos niños salieron con todas las pertenencias de Darwin. Su mochila y su peluche Rafo. Ambos bajaron y llegaron en la puerta donde estaban Loki y la madre de Darwin.

— ¡Mami!

— Hola cariño. Dime ¿Te divertiste?

— Si, fue muy divertido y la hermana de Levi es muy amable y su hermanito bebé también lo era, hasta que se puso gruñón.

— Me alegro que la pasaras bien. Vamos al auto y me lo cuentas todo. Pero antes despídete.

— Adiós Levi. La pase muy bien, espero volver pronto— Así que Darwin se fue de la casa Loud, con su madre y no se sabe hasta cuándo volverá a pisar esa casa.

— Por cierto Darwin. Te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es mamá?

La señora Helmandollar se acercó a su oreja y comenzó a susurrar la sorpresa.

— ¡¿En serio?! — respondió todo feliz hacia su madre.

— Así es— contestó su madre y Darwin la abrazó. Luego subieron a su auto y se fueron a su casa.

Mientras que en la puerta de la casa Loud, Levi estaba feliz y aliviado que el día haya terminado ya que pudo salvar a Darwin de sus hermanos, ya que si ninguno de ellos se enteró sobre que a Darwin le gustara Linka.

— Eso estuvo cerca. Ahora tengo que planear muchas cosas para la próxima visita de Darwin. Por suerte, tengo mucho tiempo para prepararme para esa visita.

— Oye Levi— habló Loki a su hermano genio— Te tengo buenas noticias. Darwin vendrá mañana a pasar todo el día ¿No es emocionante?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? — se inquietó Levi al enterarse de la noticia.

— Su madre dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer mañana y que no había nadie que lo pudiera cuidar. Que normalmente su abuelo lo cuida pero está en el hospital, nada grave, y no lo puede cuidar. Así que preguntó que sí no había problema de que pasara la tarde con nosotros, para que jugara contigo Levi, y le pregunté a nuestros padres, insistí que ayudaría a cuidarlo y dijeron que sí.

— ¿Dijeron que sí?— estaba nervioso Levi.

— Además el resto de nuestros hermanos estarán todo el día en casa. Así que todos nosotros estaremos pendientes de Darwin y de las cosas que hace.

— Estarán pendiente de Darwin— Levi no podía restar más nervioso. Imaginaba que todos miraran con desprecio a Darwin y lo dañarán y ya no podrán ser amigos.

— Bien, ahora tú dile la noticia a nuestros hermanos.

Levi estaba pie y no se movía ni siquiera un centímetro ya que aún estaba en shock por la noticia. Y Loki trataba de sacar alguna reacción a Levi, pero él no se movía.

— Loki— apareció Linka al frente de Loki, y entre sus manos estaba su teléfono y se escuchaba que alguien no estaba feliz al otro lado de la llamada— Por favor di algo.

— Ehh… ¿Algo? — replicó Loki ya que no entendía lo que quería Linka.

— ¿L-L-Loki? — dijo Clydia a través del teléfono, después de escuchar a Loki y luego se escuchó que ella se había desmallado.

Linka cortó la llamada de Clydia— Gracias al cielo pude hacer que se callara. Y dime Loki ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

— Era normal hasta ahora.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando Levi despertó de su shock, tenía que hacer algo con la situación de Darwin y Linka. Por lo que solo podía recurrir a una sola persona.

— Linka, necesito tu ayuda. Darwin vendrá mañana.

— ¡En serio! Entonces le pediré a Clydia que me prepare su fórmula secreta para las galletas. Aunque no sé si lo hará por pedir dos días seguidos. Y tampoco sé si quiero pedirle después de las cosas que me dijo.

— Darwin no puede venir.

Linka le sorprendió que Levi no quería invitar a su amigo si él estaba emocionado por su visita— ¿Y por qué no?— preguntó Linka.

— Porque… ¿Puede que no soporte a once niños?— Levi no se le podía ocurrir ningún tipo de excusa para evitar que no viniera. Y Linka no parecía nada convencida por la respuesta de su hermano.

— Ya sé lo que estás haciendo.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Si, es bastante obvio— Levi estaba nervioso ya que Linka siempre descubría las cosas— Estas preocupado de que nuestros hermanos lo arruinen todo ¿Verdad?

Levi quedó impactado por la respuesta de su hermana. No sólo se equivocó, si no también le dio una razón para que no pudiera venir a su casa— Claaaaro. Me preocupa eso y es mejor que ellos no estén presentes para cuando Darwin venga.

— No te preocupes. Sé que nuestros hermanos nos pueden avergonzar y para ser honesta, es difícil encontrar amigos que puedan soportar todo el caos que hay en esta casa. Parece imposible encontrar esa clase de persona. Pero cuando encuentras a esa persona, es un tesoro más valioso que el oro.

— No lo sé Linka, me preocupa que algo que Darwin tiene que hará nuestra amistad frágil e inestable, parece mucho que está en juego.

Linka cerró los ojos y sonrió— Eres un tonto— dijo repentinamente Linka lo cual llamó la atención del pequeño genio— La amistad es frágil e inestable. De esa forma cuando expresas algo con el corazón puedes sentir el calor de las emociones. Si fuera duro como el metal de tus robots, jamás sentiríamos esa calidez.

— Vaya— las palabras de Linka dejaron callados a Levi, ya que fue profundo lo que había dicho.

— Lo que trató de decir Levi, es que la amistad no es fácil, pero vale la pena luchar por ella. Trata de recordar, cuando fue el momento que supiste que él iba ser tu amigo. Y cuando estés seguro, puedes seguir luchando por lo que es correcto.

— ¿Recordar el momento que supe que él iba ser mi amigo? — Levi meditó sobre la situación. Claro, Levi y Darwin tienen pocas cosas en común. Pero no fue eso lo que los unió. Lo que hacía especial a Darwin, no fue su inteligencia, su persistencia o sus acciones. Lo que hace a Darwin tan especial, fue que entre todos los demás niños podía hacer sentir mejor a Levi. Con su amabilidad y su nobleza ayudó a alguien, cuando estuvo más triste, incluso cuando antes le había lastimado sus sentimientos.

Levi recordó las palabras de Darwin— Te veías triste, quería hacerte sentir mejor... Eso lo que hacen los amigos Levi.

— Bien Linka sé lo que tengo que hacer. Gracias Linka me ayudaste mucho. Pero sabes me sorprendiste con esa frase de que la amistad es frágil e inestable, de verdad que eres buena con las palabras.

— No hay de que Levi— Levi se retiró dejando a Linka sola con sus pensamientos— Pero no puedo llevar todo el crédito. Ya que esas palabras no fueron mías.

Linka recordó algo de varios años atrás, de cuando Linka tenía seis años.

* * *

Linka estaba con Clydia y otra niña que estaba enojada con Linka y Clydia en el momento.

— Ustedes dos se ven lindas juntas. Un par de perdedoras juntas— dijo la niña a Linka y a Clydia— Espero que disfruten esa fantasía suya, porque no hay nada más frágil que la amistad— esas palabras dejaron calladas a Linka en ese momento, pero había alguien quién no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

—Eres una tonta— dijo Clydia algo molesta llamando la atención a la niña y a Linka— ¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea frágil e inestable? De esa manera, cuando expresas algo con el corazón puedes sentir el calor. Si fuera duro y frío como tu corazón de hierro, jamás sentiríamos nada y la amistad sería algo putrefacto como lo que tú tienes.

Nadie sabía que responder en ese momento y la única reacción de la niña fue de gruñirse e irse del lugar.

— Estuviste genial Clydia— respondió emocionada la pequeña Linka.

— Bueno, alguien tenía que colocar a esa niña en su lugar— respondió presumiendo con su gran hazaña.

* * *

— Sí, fue un buen momento entre nosotras— Linka solo sonrió al recordar esos momentos, lo cual jamás renunciaría su amistad con su amiga, incluso cuando se pone un poco agresiva— Bien es hora de pedir las galletas a Clydia. Será difícil pedirles las galletas— Linka tomó su walkie talkie y llamó a su amiga.

— Hola Clydia, el amigo de Levi vendrá nuevamente mañana. Ahora sé que no sueles preparar tus galletas muy seguidas, pero quiero preguntarte si…

— Déjame yo preparare las galletas.

— ¿Estas segura? No te quiero molestar.

— Para qué arruines mis galletas.

— En serio que aun estas molesta por lo que dijo un niño de cuatro años.

— Claro que no. Porque le haré que se trague sus propias palabras.

— Lo que tú digas Clydia…lo que tú digas.

* * *

— Bien sé que estoy arriesgando mucho. Pero debo asegurar mi amistad con Darwin y sé cómo hacerlo. Es hora de la operación "asegurar que Darwin sea mi mejor amigo para siempre y también pensar un nombre corto para esta operación". Ahora veo porque Linka tiene problemas con los nombres de sus operaciones.

— ¡OYE TÚ!— gritó alguien en la puerta y eran Lexx y Leif con partes de su ropa destruidas y rasgadas, ambos niños no estaban felices de ver a Levi.

— Tu tonta pedazo de chatarra nos arrastró durante kilómetros. Nos hizo pasar por kilómetros y kilómetros de charcos de lodo y del asqueroso fango.

— Nos llevó por un auto lavado y quedamos limpios. Tienes idea de cuantos charcos de lodo y basureros necesito revolcarme para volver a estar como antes.

— Nos llevó al aeropuerto y quería mandarnos a China— gruñó Lexx por toda la experiencia que sufrió.

— Tonto robot, el otro lado del mundo es Australia. Ahora recuerdo porque me deshice de ese robot— murmuró Levi, destacando el verdadero problema de la situación.

— Además nos quería mandar a volar en segunda clase.

— Y a mí en una jaula de animales.

— Y lo peor de todo— dijeron ambos gemelos a la vez— Es que no comimos galletas— ambos estaban listos para atacar a Levi. Levi se preocupó por lo que se venía.

— Comenzaré con la operación después de que huya de Lexx y Leif.

— Ven aquí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, era ya la hora de la verdad. El momento estaba cerca. Todo dependía de esa tarde para determinar el futuro de la amistad entre Darwin y Levi.

Levi estaba esperando afuera de su casa por la llegada de Darwin y estaba sosteniendo una pequeña caja envuelto, para ser entregado como un regalo— Espero que esto sea lo suficiente.

Linka fue a acompañar a su hermano, ya que por una razón estaba preocupado en la noche anterior— Hola Levi, espero que estés emocionado por la visita de tu amigo— Linka notó el regalo en la mano de Levi— ¿Qué es eso?

— Un pequeño regalo que hice para Darwin.

— Esperas ¿Tú lo hiciste?

— Sí ¿Por qué preguntas?

Linka tomó la caja y lo arrojó lo más lejos posible, agarró a Levi y se lanzó al suelo para protegerse de la explosión. Ya que por su experiencia un "regalo" de Levi, terminaba siempre con una explosión.

Pasaron los segundos y Linka se sorprendió que nada ocurriera— ¿Por qué no explotó?

—Porque no está diseñado a explotar— Levi se levantó y fue a buscar el regalo.

—No lo entiendo.

—Si no estás segura por qué no lo abres.

Linka tomó muchas precauciones, ya que podría ser una de las trampas red de Levi. Abrió la caja y vio un collar, bueno en realidad era un hilo con corazones de papel.

— Levi ¿Qué es esto?

— Es un regalo para Darwin. Es algo que me había hecho. Él quiso que tuviéramos collares de amistad y yo lo rechacé. Pero cuando se preocupó por mi… bueno allí fue cuando supe que lo quería como amigo. Y ahora era mi turno para que sea un buen amigo. Entregando algo que simbolice nuestra amistad.

— Oh Levi.

— Yo quiero que sepa que lo siento mucho por lastimar sus sentimientos y si no quiere aceptar este regalo lo entenderé. Pero quiero que sepa que su amistad me hizo mejor persona. Y le quiero decir… gracias.

Linka se emocionó por las palabras de Levi que estuvo a punto de llorar— ¡Oh por dios Levi! Eso fue la cosa más adorable que he escuchado en toda mi vida… y vino de ti— Linka no pudo evitar a su hermano genio con todas sus fuerzas.

— Linka…— Levi luchaba para salir del abrasó de su hermana— encuentro innecesario este abraso.

— Las cosas tiernas son mi debilidad.

— Hola Levi— se escuchó una voz, ambos Louds voltearon y vieron a Darwin y a su madre.

— Hola Darwin— ambos chicos se acercaron para hablar— Dime Darwin ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

— Lo escuché todo.

— Bueno aquí esta espero que te guste.

— ¿Gustarme?... ¡Me encanta! — ahora Darwin comenzó a abrazar a Levi, pero a Levi no le importó. La verdad, es que le gustó ese abrazo.

— ¡Son tan lindos!— dijo Linka.

— Nunca pensé poder ver a otro niño tierno como Darwin— respondió la señora Helmandollar.

Ambas disfrutaban la ternura de los pequeños— Ojalá hubiera traído el que te hice— dijo Darwin.

— Si quieres podemos ir a mi habitación a hacer uno.

— Me encantaría—

— ¡Esperen!— gritó alguien de repente. Era Clydia y se veía algo desarreglada. Se acercó a Darwin como una demente— niño prueba esta galleta.

— No puedo— dijo Darwin algo confundido, ya que no entendía de donde había salido ella.

— ¡QUÉ! — se molestó Clydia por la osadía del niño.

— No debo aceptar cosas de extraños.

— ¡Te estoy dando algo gratis! — decía Clydia con el juicio bien nublado guiado por la ira, hasta que Linka sujetó a su amiga y la alejó de Darwin por temor de que llegaría a hacerle.

— Bien, bien calmémonos— Linka se dirigió a Darwin para aclarar la situación— Darwin ella es mi amiga Clydia. Ella es la que preparó las galletas de ayer y digamos que le molesto un poco que digieras que fue la segunda galleta mejor.

— Ah… eso. Tus galletas eran muy deliciosas.

— Pero no la mejor.

— No, la mejor galleta de esta semana fue la galleta que compartí con Levi.

— ¿Uh?

— Yo le di una galleta y él lo compartió conmigo. Esa galleta que comimos juntos fue la mejor de todas las galletas.

Linka estaba sufriendo un ataque de cardiaco de ternura total— Sí sigo viendo a este niño empezaré a convulsionar y sacar espuma con los colores del arcoíris de las cosas lindas que dice— ¿Verdad Clydia?

— Porque no me dijiste que tu galleta favorita fue la tu amigo. Esos son la mejor clase de galletas. Las mejores galletas que he probado son con Linka. Mi mejor amiga.

Linka respondió— Y las mejores galletas que he probado son con Clydia.

— Pero eran mis galletas ¿Verdad?

— Claro son las tuyas, claro hay otras galletas que también son deliciosas— Linka vio que Clydia la estaba mirando fijamente y entró en un mini estado de pánico— Es decir, no me gustan las galletas. Es decir, las otras galletas dan asco. Es decir, soy neutral. Es decir, ¿Qué son las galletas?

— Linka no te coloques así— respondió su mejor amiga.

— Lo siento.

Levi comenzó a hablar con Darwin— Bien mejor amigo ¿Vamos a hacer unos collares de amistad?

— Claro— ambos niños fueron a dentro de la casa a preparar lo necesario para hacer sus collares.

Linka y Clydia se quedaron mirando a ver los dos amigos a hacer actividades juntos. — Me recuerda al ver a Levi con ese niño me hizo recordar cuando nosotras nos conocimos. Si fue hace mucho tiempo, pero fueron unos buenos tiempos.

— Si fue unos de los mejores años de mi vida.

— Clydia ¿Quieres hacer unas galletas para nuestras familias?

— Claro que me encantaría— ambas amigas entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar unas deliciosas galletas.

* * *

Linka y Clydia estaban haciendo galletas como parte de la tradición de Linka de hacer galletas en las citas juegos. Mientras tanto en el segundo piso Darwin y Levi estaban jugando, después de haber jugado y hacer el collar de la amistad de Darwin para Levi.

— Terminamos todas las galletas. Solo faltan que se enfríen y podrán comérselos.

— No hemos terminado Linka solo nos queda una bandeja que colocar en el horno y estaremos listas y podemos preparar más si quieres.

Por otro lado en la habitación de Levi— ¡Bien terminamos! — Celebró Darwin con los nuevos collares de amistad— ¡Ahora somos gemelos de collares!

— Si bien este material no muestre valor alguno para las personas. Lo cuidare para siempre— respondió Levi.

— ¡Tengo que hacer pipí! — exclamó repentinamente Darwin y fue directamente al baño.

— Darwin no será discreto, pero es un muy buen amigo, ¿Qué me dices León? — Levi le preguntó al bebé y éste le respondió con su lengua— Aun te moleta que le gusta Linka ¡Ya supéralo!

* * *

Darwin estaba volviendo del baño a la habitación de Levi. Cuando de repente suena el timbre de la casa Loud.

— ¡Yo voy! — grito Linka para indicar a todos, que ella contestaría la puerta. Darwin al escuchar a Linka fue a espiarla por unos segundos, al final, a Darwin le gustaba la niña de cabello de color blanco.

Linka fue directamente a abrir la puerta y Darwin estuvo en todo momento en la escalera. Linka abrió la puerta y resultó ser un niño. Uno moreno y con una sudadera de color purpura.

— Hola Ronnie.

— Hola Linka. ¿Estás ocupada?

— No ¿Por qué?

— Verás mi hermana me dio estas entradas para el cine. Resulta que se lo dieron en su empleo de guardia de seguridad, pero hoy está ocupada con su empleo en la tintorería, así que me dio esto e insistió mucho a que te llevara conmigo ¿Quieres ir a ver una película?

— Rayos Ronnie, me encantaría ir, pero tengo a Clydia aquí y estamos haciendo…

—Bien Linka terminamos por hoy— apareció repentinamente Clydia, interrumpiendo a Linka— Así que puedes salir a cualquier parte, con quien quieras— Clydia le guiñó el ojo a Linka para que salera con Ron y ahora Clydia iba a pretender que todo fue por casualidad con Ron— Hola Ron. No te había visto.

— Hola Clydia.

— Me prestas a Linka por un segundo— Clydia cerró la puerta en toda la cara de Ron para así hablar en privado con Linka.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Clydia? — preguntó Linka a su amiga.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? Ron Santiago te está invitando a salir y a ti te preocupa hacer galletas.

— Estamos haciendo galletas para nuestras familias.

— ¡Vamos! Puedes hacer en cualquier día unas galletas. Pero que el chico que te gusta te invite a salir. Eso no ocurre siempre.

— Creo que tienes algo de razón.

— Claro que la tengo. Ahora sale de aquí y ve al cine con Ron.

— Bien lo haré. Pero no les digas nada a mis hermanos.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien, iré a buscar mi bolso.

— ¡Aquí esta! — dijo Clydia con el bolso de Linka en su mano.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— Linka ¿Quieres que te explique una cosa sin sentido, o quieres salir con Ron?

— De… acuerdo— Linka salió de su casa y se fue con Ronnie al cine. Pero había otro espectador en el asunto. Darwin vio como un niño se había llevado a su querida Linka a otro lugar. Y fue tristemente de vuelta a la habitación de Levi.

— Darwin, sí que tomaste tu tiempo en el baño— dijo Levi a su amigo moreno.

— Oye Levi ¿Conoces a un niño con cara de estúpido llamado Ron Santiago?

Levi le sorprendió dos cosas de las palabras de su amigo. Primero, escuchar a su amigo insultar a alguien; y segundo, el nombre de la persona que en la casa Loud es conocido como "El que no debe ser nombrado"— Dime ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

— Tu hermana se fue con ese niño.

— Ese niño es la peor escoria de este mundo— respondió enojado Levi y salió a avisarles a todos sus hermanos— Chicos Linka se fue con Ron.

— ¡QUÉ!— gritaron aparecieron todos los hermanos, excepto Loni. Y todos estuvieron molestos ya que su hermana decidió salir con la escoria de Ron.

A Darwin le sorprendió que a todos sus hermanos les molestaran que ese niño saliera — Así que ustedes creen también que ese niño tiene cara de popo.

Todos miraron a Darwin, claro que su insulto no fue tan grande, pero sí lo era para un niño de cuatro años— ¿Te cae mal ese niño? ¿Por qué?

— Levi dice que es de lo peor, entonces debe ser cierto.

— ¡Por fin! ¡Alguien con sentido común!— gritó Loki, y el resto de sus hermanos compartía el sentimiento de Loki, pero Darwin y Levi estaban confundidos.

— ¿A qué se debe esta euforia que todos están experimentando?

Loki comenzó a explicar a su hermano menor y su amigo Darwin sobre lo que pasaba— He contado de Ron a mis amigos y todos me dicen que estoy exagerando. A todos nos pasó, ¿Cierto chicos? — y todos afirmaron que eso les pasaba.

— Así es cada uno de mis amigos dicen que estamos actuando demasiado sobreprotectores— acotó Lynn a la conversación— ¡Pff!… que rayos quieren decir con eso.

— El punto que ninguno de nuestros amigos odia a Ron, excepto tú Darwin— dijo Lane al amigo de Levi— Levi al parecer, escogiste un buen amigo. Uno que está dispuesto a odiar lo que tu más odias.

— No es difícil de odiarlo, si tiene cara de estúpido— habló Darwin sobre el asunto— No le digan a mi mamá que dije eso. Se enoja si digo palabras feas.

— Bien chicos es hora de destruir a ese chico— dijo Luke— ¿Quién está conmigo?

— ¡Nosotros! — gritaron todos animados.

— ¡Vamos a destruir a ese niño! — exclamó Loki para detener a Ron y nada, ni nadie será capaz de detenerlos.

— ¡Chicos! — Gritó Clydia desde la planta de abajo— Me tengo que ir. Pero les deje un montón de mis galletas para ustedes

— ¡Después de comer las galletas de Clydia! — Loki terminó su oración.

— Sí— Todos fueron a la cocina ya que a todos les gustaban esas galletas. Pero se encontraron con una sorpresa allí.

— Hola chicos— dijo Loni que estaba en la cocina, junto con bandejas de galletas vacias y muchas migajas en la boca— no creerán que alguien dejo todas estas galletas.

— ¡LONI! — Loni salió huyendo y todos comenzaron a seguirlos con irá. Pero por otra parte, Levi y Darwin lo hacían por diversión, ya que estaban disfrutando el tiempo junto. Ambos felices y usando sus collares de la amistad.

* * *

 _ **Hola espero que espero que les gustara este "pequeño" one-shot. Que seria el primer one shot que escribo. Espero que les gustara este capitulo y que haya valido la pena la espera.**_

 _ **Unas preguntas que ojalan que respondan.**_

 _ **— Les gusto el capitulo**_  
 _ **— ¿Les gustó Darwin?**_  
 _ **—¿Les gustó el nombre de Darwin para la versión masculina de Darcy?**_  
 _ **— ¿Cuál fue la parte que le gustó del capitulo?**_  
 _ **— ¿Fue un buen capitulo de Levi, o no?**_

 _ **Bueno, repitiendo con lo que habia dicho. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera y gracias por leer mi historia en el ultimo año. Espero poder escribir mas para este año.**_

 _ **Bueno dejen sus comentarios en los reviews, les prometo responderlos todos, mediante el sistema de PM de FanFiction.**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna idea para un capitulo, escribanlo en los review o envíenme un PM.**_

 _ **Eso seria todo. gracias por leer esta historia y espero que tengan un buen día.**_


	19. Invasora del Espacio ch1: La plaga

_**Notas del autos: Hola a todo el mundo despues de tanto tiempo. Me disculpo por mi ausencia. Es que muchas cosas pasaron en estos ultimos meses que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero despues de una LARGA espera aqui les traigo un capitulo que habia anunciado el año pasado. Tambien había realizado una votación para que escogieran cual historia les gustaria ver y bueno aqui les presentó la ganadora de esos dos.**_

 _ **Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir. Espero que disfruten el capitulo y perdonen cualquier tipo de falta de ortografía.**_

* * *

Era de noche cerca a la hora de dormir en la casa Loud. Todos los niños Louds estaban preparándose para dormir. Solo estaban haciendo lo último en el baño. Los más pequeños se cepillaban los dientes, mientras algunos usaban el hilo dental, y otros solo se estaban mojando la cara para irse a la cama.

— Espacio. La frontera final. Crecer en una casa con tanta gente, bueno el espacio es muy limitado. Donde quieras que vayas tienes que lidiar con la multitud. Pero una de las ventajas de ser la única niña en la casa es de tener mi propia lugar de dormir y sin tener que compartir con nadie— Linka fue directamente a su lugar de dormir y se colocó por debajo de las sábanas— ¿Escuchan eso? Yo tampoco. Les digo que es la mejor sensación del mundo y jamás lo renunciaría por nada en el mundo. Ahora por fin me puedo ir a dormir en paz.

— Buenas noches Luke. Buenas noches Lane— dijo una voz a lo lejos que apenas se escuchaba.

— El que escuchan es a Loni. Siempre da las buenas noches a todos en esta casa.

— Buenas noches Levi. Buenas noches León. Bien con eso son todos. Espera siento que falta alguien— miró a la puerta de la habitación de Linka— Cierto. Me falta decir buenas noches a mamá y a papa— Loni fue directamente a la habitación de sus padres para decirles la buenas noches.

— Buenas noches mamá. Buenas noches papá.

— Buenas noches Loni— respondieron ambos padres.

Loni cerró la puerta, se dio la media vuelta— Y buenas noches Linka— dijo Loni a Linka que estaba recostada en el sofá.

— Buenas noches Loni— respondió Linka levantándose del sofá, donde estaba abrigada por la noche— Bien se estarán preguntando por qué estoy en el sofá y no en mi habitación. Bueno… algo ocurrió temprano. Hoy en la mañana hubo un alerta de huracán. Estuvimos encerrados en el sótano. Mis hermanos y yo estuvimos hablando de que nos gustaría cambiar de casa, pero nos dimos cuenta que esta casa no es tan mala.

* * *

Loni se estaba riendo después de haber contado una anécdota que contó. Pero se dio cuenta que nadie se rió con él— ¿Por qué nadie se rió?

— ¿Tuviste algún flashback Loni?— preguntó Linka— Porqué lo único que hiciste fue decir "Recuerdan esa ocasión del baño" y te quedaste callado como por cinco segundos.

— ¿Acaso no pueden ver mis flashbacks? — preguntó confundido el segundo Loud mayor.

— Jamás hemos sido capaces de verlos.

— Eso explica muchas cosas. Como esa vez que me metí en problemas— y Loni momentáneamente se quedó callado.

— ¿Loni?— dijo Loki y movió su mano por delante de su hermano por alguna reacción. Pero no hubo reacción alguna— Está teniendo otro flashback— todos suspiraron por el especial de su hermano.

* * *

— Después salimos descubrimos que amamos nuestra casa tal como era. Eso fue hasta dos minutos después cuando quedamos fuera de nuestra casa por la culpa de las perrillas de las puertas.

* * *

Todos los Louds estaban buscando alguna entrada a su casa. Pero todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, incluso sellaron la chimenea, y no había forma alguna de poder entrar a sus aposentos.

— Debe haber otra forma de entrar a esta casa— exclamó Luke, pero nadie sabía cómo.

— Todas las puertas y ventanas están cerradas. Es imposible entrar— explicaba Levi.

— Tonta casa. Cuando te queremos haces lo imposible para odiarte de nuevo— Lexx lanza una piedra en la pared de la habitación de Linka. Y provocó que la pared se derrumbara — ¿Cómo rayos hice eso?

* * *

— La respuesta… Termitas. Descubrimos que teníamos una infestación de termitas en nuestra casa. Gracias a eso pudimos desinfestar toda la casa, antes que provocaran más daños. La buena noticia es que todas las termitas nunca llegaron a otras habitaciones. La mala es que fue mi habitación la única infestada. Derribó toda una pared. Y ahora no puedo quedarme en mi propia habitación. Papá dijo que arreglaría la pared, pero tenía mucho trabajo en la semana y no podrá arreglarlo hasta el fin de semana. Hasta entonces, estaré aquí en el sofá. Y nada puedo arruinarlo.

— Ejem— dijo una voz de manera muy fuerte, lo que Linka se asustó y se cayó del sofá. Cuando Linka se levantó, vio que era su padre, y no estaba nada feliz.

— Hola papito. Pensaba que estabas dormido.

— Linka ya hablamos de esto. Tienes que dormir con uno de tus hermanos. Ve a dormir en el segundo piso.

— Bien— Linka tomó su almohada y fue malhumorada hacia el segundo piso

— Se preguntarán ¿Por qué prefiero dormir en el sofá, en vez con alguno de mis hermanos?… Verán hay cinco factores fundamentales para tener una buena noche de sueño. Y cada uno de las habitaciones de mis hermanos rompe alguna de esas reglas: Paz, silencio, libertad, espacio y todas las anteriores.

— Comencemos con la habitación de Levi y León. Ellos dos rompen la regla de la paz. Primero León hace mucho ruido al dormir y no se le puede decir nada ya que es un bebé. Por otro Levi tiende hacer experimentos mientras duermo. Así es como perdí mi apéndice. Y ambos juntos hacen imposible tener una noche de paz, ya que uno puede llorar y el otro provocará una explosión en mis sueños.

— Por el otro lado. La habitación de Loki y Loni rompe con la regla de la libertad. Loki es muy estricto con su habitación. No puedo hacer nada sin romper una de sus reglas. Incluso inventará alguna regla. Por otro lado Loni no me deja tranquila, siempre quiere que este probando ropa. Él es capaz de despertarme a la mitad de la noche, para probar alguna prenda.

— La habitación de los gemelos rompe con la regla del espacio. Verán si duermo con Leif, tendré que compartir la cama con todos sus animales. Y ellos dejan muy poco espacio para dormir. Lexx por el otro lado aparentemente requiere mucho espacio para dormir.

* * *

Una noche hace tiempo Linka fue a dormir con Lexx— Linka, muévete más a tu derecha que me llega tu calor.

— Lexx estoy durmiendo en el piso— se reveló que Linka estaba en realidad no estaba durmiendo en la cama de Lexx, sino en el piso.

— ¡Entonces muévete más a la derecha!

* * *

— La habitación de Luke y Lane rompe con la regla del silencio. Luke duerme con audífonos a un volumen tan alto. Que todos pueden escucharlo. Por otro lado Lane, no para de hablar cuando está durmiendo. Aparentemente cuenta malos chistes hasta en sus sueños. Los dos juntos… bueno, sencillamente no duermes por el ruido que hacen.

— Y finalmente queda la habitación de Lynn y Lars. Ellos rompen todas las reglas.

Lars rompe con el espacio y libertad. Lars duerme en una especie de ataúd. Así que no sólo duermo incómodamente, tampoco hay espació alguno.

— Lynn por otra parte rompe las reglas del silencio y paz. Cuando Lynn no puede dormir, quiere jugar a cualquier cosa y no me deja dormir, en otras palabras, no estoy en paz. Y además es el peor en roncar. Él ronca en tu oreja. Es algo fisiológico en él. Pero siempre termino con su boca en mi oreja.

— Ahora que no tengo una habitación tengo que dormir con uno de ellos— decía Linka mientras caminaba con su almohada y sábanas— Pero no tengo que hacerlo. Encontré un vacío legal en las órdenes de papa. Él dijo que tengo que dormir en el segundo piso, pero no dijo en que habitación— Linka entró al baño y se recostó en la bañera junta con su almohada — Admito que el baño no sea una de las mejores opciones, pero es mejor que dormir con mis hermanos.

— Ejem— Linka escuchó la misma voz de antes, mientras que esa persona movía la cortina del baño.

— Hola papi. Verás iba directamente a la habitación de uno de mis hermanos. Pero quería ir al baño y me dio sueño y quise descansar aquí— Linka se reía para aparentar inocencia por haber desobedecido directamente a su padre, otra vez.

— Ya estoy harto de esto. ¡Niños!— gritó su padre y en menos de un segundo. Todos se habían levantado para ver lo que quería su padre— Quiero que le digan a Linka que se puede quedar en sus habitaciones.

— EEHHH…— Nadie quería confirmar la aclaración de su padre, ya que ninguno le gustaba esa idea.

— Bueno… quizás cuando esté en campamento— respondió Lane para ayudar la situación.

— O cuando me mude— declaró Loki.

— O cuando este fuera por un campeonato— mencionó Lynn.

Su padre no estaba nada feliz. Todo el enojo que tenía con Linka se había traspasado a sus hijos.

— ¡Por favor papá!— replicó Loki— Estamos amontonados como sardinas en una lata. Y quieres que tengamos otra compañera de habitación.

—Sabes que humillante es que sepan que duermes con tu hermana— mencionó Luke.

— Dirán que jugamos con sus muñecas— dijo Leif.

— Que usamos su maquillaje de mala calidad— dijo Lexx.

— Que nos ponemos sus vestidos— acotó Levi.

Su padre estaba molesto que apenas tenía tiempo para discutir por cosas triviales— No puedo creer que no ayuden a un familiar. A uno de su propia sangre. Miren quedan cinco días antes que tenga tiempo para poder arreglar la habitación de su hermana. Mientras eso pase su hermana se quedará en cada día en cada uno de sus habitaciones.

— Vamos papá. Además Linka se sentirá incómoda— mencionó Lexx y se dirigió a su hermana— ¿Cómo te sentirás que alguien te vea cada mañana sin maquillaje?

— No llevó maquillaje en este momento— respondió Linka a la aclaración de Lexx.

— ¿No? — Lexx inspecciono a Linka de pies a cabeza— ¡Ay por dios, eres hermosa!— Linka no pudo evitar sonreír por la reacción de su hermano.

— ¡Ya he dicho!— gritó su padre— Ahora discutan en cual habitación se quedará. Hasta que su hermana duerma en una habitación. Deberán buscar otro lugar para dormir.

— ¿Eso significa que puedo dormir en la perrera con Charles?— Contestó con mucha alegría Leif.

— ¿Puedo mudarme a un castillo?— preguntó Lexx

— ¿Eso significa que puedo dormir en el ático?— acotó Lars.

— ¿Puedo mudarme al garaje?— siguió Loki con las preguntas. Pero cada vez que uno le hacia una pregunta. Más se enojaba él.

— ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?— Preguntó Loni a su padre.

Su padre estaba siendo rodeado por un montón de preguntas que se descentralizaron del tema principal y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Basta todos ustedes! Deben estar en una habitación que no sea el pasillo, ni el baño. Volveré en un rato. Y espero para entonces que ya hayan definido un lugar. ¿Alguna pregunta?

— ¿Eso significa que no puedo dormir con ustedes?

La cara de su padre se puso rojo de furia y fue al primer piso para calmar su mente dejando a todos sus hijos solos para que hablen sobre el asunto— Bien reunión de emergencia— todos fueron directamente a la habitación de Loki y Loni para discutir, ya todos habían entrado, pero faltaba cierta niña.

— ¿No entraras Linka?— Preguntó Lane a su hermana que estaba aún fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Para qué? Si lo que harán es pelear para que no esté en su habitación.

— Tan incivilizados crees que somos Linka. En verdad me ofendes— al cerrar la puerta de la habitación dejando a Linka fuera, era hora de hablar.

— Bien ¿Quién quiere a Linka en su habitación?

— Vamos apenas tenemos espacio entre nosotros. Además siempre tenemos peleas con nuestros compañeros de habitación. Agregar una más empeorará las cosas— Todos comenzaron a discutir sobre el asunto. Ninguno quería ceder su espacio por agregar uno más a su hermana.

— ¿Qué tal el que sea convencido tenga la primera noche?

— Bien. Pero les aseguro que nada me convencerá de tener a Linka en mi habitación.

Loki buscaba una forma de encontrar una solución o un posible candidato que quisiera a Linka en su habitación— Vamos debe haber alguien quien la quiera.

— Vamos, Lynn y Lars son la respuesta obvia— respondió Luke— Lynn, tú siempre tenías piyamada con Linka. Y Lars, ella es tu hermana favorita.

—Claro que no— se defendieron ambos chicos.

— La quiero, pero es una niña y va traer… color rosa a mi habitación— decía Lars con asco en su alma —que vaya con Loni. Ellos dos les encantan la ropa.

— Eso sí que no— respondió Loki antes de que Loni tuviera la oportunidad de responder— La única regla en esta casa nadie debe entrar a mi habitación. Que vaya con los gemelos.

— Claro que no— contestó Leif— Siempre quiere que limpie mi lado de la habitación.

— No quiero que se acerque con sus gérmenes de niña— Dijo Lexx— Que vaya con Levi y León.

— Baba saba lava cada yaya, po tada popo— replicó enojadamente León.

— Si y yo tengo muchos experimentos que hacer. Lo menos que necesito ahora son distracciones—dijo Levi. —que vaya con Luke y Lane.

— Claro que no— Respondió el rockero de la familia.

— Ni en un millón de años— dijo la señora Cocos sostenido por Lane.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Levi.

— Porque nosotros lo decimos.

Todos comenzaron a discutir y nadie quería sucumbir. Estaban cerca de comenzar una pelea. Pero en la verdad nadie tenía los ánimos ya que era muy tarde y todos querían ir a dormir.

— No es hora de pelear. Miren será sólo por cinco noches— dijo Loki para tranquilizar la situación— Miren aquí hay cinco papeles, y uno está marcado— dijo Loki, procedió a quitar la gorra de Leif y puso los papeles en la gorra— Y lo haremos el que le toque el papel comenzará y luego irán a la habitación de los siguientes hermanos mayores. En caso que yo salga la noche siguiente será de Levi y León ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo— Un representante de cada habitación sacó un trozo de papel para ver quién sería el primero en tener a su hermana en su habitación.

* * *

— No puedo creer que yo fuera el primero en perder— dijo Levi al mientras llevaba algunas de las cosas de Linka a su habitación. León no estaba para nada feliz con Levi— No me mires así.

Levi llevó lo último de las cosas de Linka y comenzó a explicar las reglas de convivencia— Bien Linka. Te indicare las reglas de este dormitorio. Esto son mis experimentos. No se toca. Estos son mis instrumentos. No se toca. Y este es León…

— Déjame adivinar— interrumpió Linka— No se toca.

— ¿Por qué quieres tocar a tu hermano?

— Bueno es hora de ir a dormir. Así que me iré directamente a dormir— Linka tenía con ella su bolsa para dormir. Para que ella pudiera dormir en el piso. Si bien sería mejor que durmiera en una cama. Quizás era mejor que ella durmiera en una bolsa.

A los pocos minutos para dormir. Ella ya se había acomodado. León se fue directamente a dormir sin que nadie le ordenara. Al fin era hora de dormir… Bueno casi.

Había luces aun encendidas en la habitación y muchas chispas eléctricas, junto con muchos químicos mezclándose — Levi, ve a dormir.

— Linka tengo un montón de experimentos que realizar y el único momento que puedo hacerlo es en la noche.

— Pero Levi, quiero dormir.

— Linka nunca te molestó cuando tú haces experimentos tarde en la noche. Así que déjame hacerlo en paz.

— ¡Yo nunca hago experimentos!— Linka usó su almohada para cubrirse la cabeza para dormir. Pero el ruido de su hermano era muy molestoso— Serán unas cinco largas noches.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente Levi salió alegre de su habitación— ¡Qué excelente noche!

— Gah gah— replicó el bebé que también estaba de buen humor.

Por ultimo salió Linka y se nota que le faltaba unas horas de sueños— Necesito dormir más.

* * *

En la noche siguiente

— Bien Linka. Bienvenida a la mejor habitación del mundo— dijo Lexx presentando su habitación con mucho orgullo— Trata de no arruinarlo. La habitación se divide en cuatro sectores: Mi cama, mis juguetes, La cama de Leif y la basura de Leif. Con que no estés cerca de mis juguetes, ni de mi cama estaré feliz.

— Me alegro que me quieras cerca— murmuró Linka de manera sarcástica—Solo cuatro noches más.

Linka colocó su saco de dormir cerca de la cama de Leif y cuando se recostó sintió algo pegajoso en su cabeza— ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Qué es esta cosa?!

Leif se levantó de su cama y vio que Linka tenía algo de color purpura en la mano— ¡Genial, encontraste mi goma de mascar perdido! — Leif se comió la goma de mascar.

— ¡Qué asco Leif, eso estaba en el suelo! — dijo Linka todo repugnada por lo que había hecho su hermano.

— Tú estás en el suelo— respondió su hermano masticando su goma de mascar.

* * *

La siguiente noche era turno de Lynn y Lars. Lynn se encargó de recibir a su hermanita menor— Bien Linka. Puedes quedarte y hacer lo que quieras. Solo hay una regla que necesito que respetes. No cambies nada de esta habitación.

— ¿Uh?

— Lars es un poco reservado con las cosas nuevas. Solo quiere cosas viejas. No le gusta nada nuevo.

—Bueno son sus reglas. Además porque cambiaria algo a esta habitación si es…— Linka no sabía que decir, es que su habitación era negro. Tenían ropa sucia por todo el suelo. Balones en cualquier parte. En otras palabras era lo opuesto de la habitación de Linka—… perfecta para ustedes.

— Hay otra regla.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nada de color rosado.

— No te preocupes. No sentirán que estoy aquí— Linka se apoyó en el mueble y movió una sábana que derribó un canasto de ropa sucia que contenía un montón de pelotas de tenis, y también cayó al suelo un jarrón de vidrio con una calavera negra de imagen. Pero al fin solo provocó un montón de ruido—… a partir de ahora no sentirán que estoy aquí.

Lynn no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando— Solo procura de no hacer enojar a Lars y todo saldrá bien.

— Bien solo ordenaré el desorden— Al comentar eso Lynn se volteó porque Linka iba a romper la regla de no cambiar nada— Lynn solo ordenare el desorden que hice.

— Bien.

— Aunque no vendría mal que ordenaran el resto de la habitación— Lynn nuevamente volteó para mirar feo a su hermana— Pero no lo haré— Lynn se fue de su habitación dejando a Linka sola para que ordenara el desorden que ella provocó.

— ¿Por qué Lynn guarda sus pelotas de tenis en un canasto de ropa? Sería mejor que lo guardara en recipiente transparente o en una…— Linka miró lo que tenía a mano que era la vasija de vidrio de Lars— No creo que se enoje tanto.

* * *

Unas horas después, cerca de la hora de dormir. Linka había regresado del baño donde se había terminado de limpiar los dientes. Lista para ir a dormir. Pero cuando enciende las luces de la habitación. Vio a Lynn sosteniendo la vasija, la cual estaba repleta de pelotas de tenis. Linka había usado la vasija como recipiente de pelotas de tenis.

— Linka cual fue la regla número uno que te dije.

— Nada de rosa— dijo con una sonrisa tan falsa.

—Linka.

— Nada de cambios.

— ¡NADA DE CAMBIOS! Y lo primero que haces es un cambio.

— ¡Vamos Lynn! Es solo un recipiente. Además no es un gran cambio. Solo usé su vasija para quitar un poco el desorden. Tampoco es para tanto.

— No es para tanto para alguien normal ¡Pero no para Lars!

— No creo que se moleste— dijo Linka.

— ¿Quién no creen que se molestará?

— ¡AHH! — se asustó Linka con la aparición repentina de Lars. Lars avanzó unos pasos para ver la vasija y luego… suspiró. Pero no el suspiro que siempre anuncia. Fue un verdadero suspiro y se fue directamente hacia su tumba cama y se fue a dormir.

Lynn se sorprendió por la cosa rara que acababa de ocurrir— Vaya. Lars suspiró en vez de suspirar.

— ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

— No tengo la menor idea de qué significa eso. Pero todo se pudo evitar si ni hubieras hecho eso.

— Pensé que se vería algo lindo— dijo desilusionada Linka.

— Bueno no importa. Es Lars, ¿Qué se va a hacer? Vamos, ven a dormir en mi cama.

* * *

Más adelante los dos Louds se fueron a dormir. Aunque Linka trataba de dormir había un ruido constante que no la dejaba. Lynn estaba arrojando una pelota contra la pared— Lynn ¿Tienes que hacer eso?

— SÍ, me ayuda dormir— Lynn siguió lanzando tal balón. Hasta el cansancio. Pero aun cuando terminó Lynn de jugar, Linka aún no podía dormir. Ya que los ronquidos de Lynn.

— Lynn trata de no roncar— decía Linka mientras movía a su hermano.

Luego de unos segundos, Lynn lanza un enorme gas que se oyó hasta el cielo. Lynn no pudo evitar reírse y a Linka sólo le dio asco— ¡Horno Danés!— Lynn puso las sábanas sobre Linka para que sufriera todo el efecto del gas. Linka luchaba para salir, mientras que Lynn sólo se reía.

— Esto será una noche larga.

* * *

A la noche siguiente

— Espero que hayas pasado unas buenas noches— dijo Luke a su hermana.

— Noches, sí. Buenas, no tanto— contestó Linka.

— Bueno ahora pasarás una increíble noche con nosotros.

— Bien, porque la últimas noches he dormido en pocilgas y…— Linka vio el interior de la habitación de Luke y Lane y se dio cuenta que era igual de desordenada que la de Lynn—…genial.

— Aquí está tu pastel de bienvenida— Lane le lanzó un pastel a Linka en toda la cara— para que tengas una dulce Bienvenida. JAJAJAJAJA, ¿Entendiste? — Linka y Luke sólo gruñeron al chiste de Lane.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sería la última noche que Linka pasara en la habitación de sus hermanos. Ya había estado cuatro noches durmiendo en lugares no aptos para mujeres. Por fortuna esta sería la última noche que tendría que pasar por eso.

Loki estaba junto a su puerta presionando unos botones en el panel que hay junto a ella. Era su sistema de seguridad para evitar que cualquiera entrara a su habitación— Bien Linka disfruta tu primera, y espero, tu última noche aquí.

Linka al ver la habitación de sus hermanos mayores se alegró. Estaba limpia. No había ropa sucia en el suelo. Nada repugnante en las paredes y nada de olores extraños.

Linka iba a dejar sus pertenencias en la habitación cuando Loki se puso delante de ella— ¡Espera un segundo! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— A dejar mis cosas en tu habitación.

— Exacto. Mi habitación. Espero que sepas tus límites. Porque esto aún es mío. Sólo porque papá nos obliga a tenerte en nuestra habitación. No te da el derecho que puedas hacer lo que te dé la gana ¿Acaso fui claro?— Linka sólo asintió con su cabeza sobre lo que había dicho su hermano— Bien Linka. Sólo entrarás a esta habitación sólo para dormir. No puedes traer a nadie a esta habitación.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Clydia?

— Especialmente Clydia. Esa niña seguramente hará algo raro.

— De acuerdo. Pero tengo que felicitarte Loki. Tú y Loni tienen esta habitación bien limpia.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Hay que tener el espacio personal impecable.

— ¿Así?— replicó Loni que también estaba en la habitación— Pensé que limpiaste la habitación ya que Bebe vendrá por primera vez a tu habitación.

— ¡En serio!— exclamó Linka con toda su alegría. Mientras que Loki se molestó por lo que reveló su hermano.

— Mira Linka, es la primera vez que invitó a una chica a mi habitación y necesito que todo sea perfecto. Por eso eliminaré cualquier cosa que lo pueda arruinar. Eso te incluye, ¿Entendiste Linka?— Linka nuevamente asintió con su cabeza.

Desde la primera planta de la casa. La madre de los Louds gritó en voz alta— ¡Loki! Necesito que vayas a comprar pañales para León.

— No puedes mandar a otro a comprar— contestó en voz alta Loki.

Por lo que su madre replicó— La tienda está lejos. Quiero que tomes la van y vayas a comprar.

— No puedes esperar.

— Tú sabes para qué son los pañales. Por lo que debes saber que León no espera. Ahora ve a comprar pañales.

— Bien— Loki se levantó para ir a comprar los pañales para su hermano bebé.

* * *

Después de un largo tiempo. Loki llegó a su casa después de haber comprado los pañales y lo dejó en la habitación de León.

— Gracias Loki— respondió su madre— Por cierto llegó tu novia.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? Eso es imposible dijo que llegaría media hora más.

— Resulta que salió temprano y vino directamente.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora?

— Esta en tu habitación. Con Linka—Loki entró en pánico y oía el eco que repetía, y en cámara lenta, lo que lo arruinaría todo— Con Linka. Con Lin-ka. C-o-n… L-i-n-k-a.

Corrió lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su habitación. Pero cuando llegó, lo que vio, no era nada parecido a lo que había imaginado. Era mucho peor. Linka estaba mostrando un álbum de bebé de Loki, junto con otros libros de fotos.

—Y aquí esta Loki de bebé— dijo Linka mostrando la foto de bebé de Loki.

— Que bebé tan feo— riendo contestó Bebe.

— No digas eso— respondió Linka.

Había un aura saliendo del cuerpo de Loki. Un aura que estaba envuelta en llamas por la furia que tenía a su hermana.

— ¡Vete de aquí!— y echó a Linka a patadas de su habitación.

* * *

Después de ese incidente Loki no dirigió la palabra a Linka. Hasta el otro día, pero sólo fue para expulsarla de la habitación para hacer una reunión con sus hermanos para hablar sobre la semana que tuvieron con Linka.

—Bien al fin cumplí con la última noche. Por fin dejaré de escuchar las quejas de mis hermanos. Y por fin recuperaré mi oasis personal. Ahora mis hermanos están quejándose de sus noches conmigo.

Mientras tanto el resto de los hermanos están reunidos en la habitación de Loki hablando sobre el asunto en cuestión. Loki estaba de pie anunciando sobre la reunión— Bien todos tuvimos una noche con Linka ¿Alguien tiene algo que quiera sacar de su sistema?

Todos estuvieron callados sin saber que decir.

Lynn fue el primero en levantarse— Yo diré algo. Fue molesto cuando ella hizo eso… ella fue muy… ya saben… eso y lo otro. — Lynn decía de manera indecisa pero nadie entendía lo que quería— ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Linka es la mejor compañera de habitación del mundo!

— Sí— Afirmaron todos.

— Quién diría alguien que nunca ha tenido un compañero de habitación, sería una increíble compañera.

— Esa noche que pasamos juntos— comenzó a contar Levi— Ella me ayudó siendo mi asistente personal. Fue la noche más productiva de mucha. Quiso ayudarme para que no hiciera más ruido y que me fuera a dormir. Y cada vez que León despertaba, Linka se demoraba pocos segundos en dormirlo.

— Baba waba gaga popo— Excitado estaba León contando su anécdota, pero varios hermanos no entendieron lo que dijeron.

Levi se levantó, aclaró su garganta— Lo que dijo León fue que como Linka le gusta estar en ropa interior leyendo historietas. Dejó a León pasear desnudo, pero en su habitación.

— Gah— León sólo con sólo recordar sintió la sensación maravillosa de estar completamente desnudo.

— Eso no es nada, ella tiene los mejores juegos del mundo— animado dijo Leif.

Su gemelo lo interrumpió— Además ella limpio mi lado de la habitación.

Leif empujó a su hermano para poder seguir hablando— Y dejó la basura en mi lado de la habitación. Además le dio un baño a mis mascotas y a ellos les gustó ¿A quién se le hubiera ocurrido que a los animales les gustaba estar limpios?

— Me alegró su visita— comenzó a contar Lars Miren esto— Lars mostró la vasija que le pusieron las pelotas de tenis.

— ¿Qué se supone que sea eso?— Miraron todos confusos por el objeto de Lars.

— Es una decoración que ella hizo.

— ¿Y te gusta eso? — preguntó Loki.

— Sí, le da color a la habitación— Todo el mundo se asustó, excepto Lynn que se había asustado el día después que Linka estuvo en su habitación. Pero aun así fue muy raro vivir esa extraña respuesta.

— ¿Que rayos fue eso de Lars?— impactado dijo Loki ya que Lars nunca menciona color.

— También hace que la calavera sea vea más negra— terminó Lars de mencionar.

— Además es tan divertida— dijo Lynn— En especial cuando nos despertamos…— Lynn comenzó a contar la anécdota de la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Había recién despertado el tercer día y Linka aún estaba algo molesta por el horno danés de Lynn. Que quería darle una probada de su misma medicina. Por lo que se echó un gas— Horno Danés— E hizo la misma maniobra que había hecho Lynn en la noche anterior.

— ¡Qué rayos Linka!

— Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección— dijo Linka saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡Vaya! Eso fue divertido.

* * *

— No entiendo como las flatulencias muestra que sea una buena compañera de vivienda— mencionó Levi— Aunque admito que fue gracioso.

— Eso no es nada— interrumpió Loki a la conversación— Resulta que es la mejor compinche del mundo— Loki comenzó a explicar lo que sucedió después de que echara a patadas a Linka de su habitación con Bebé aun dentro.

* * *

— Vete de aquí— Loki aún estaba molestó con Linka, pero ahora tenía que hablar con Bebé.

— Loki tu hermana estaba mostrando algunas fotos. Algunas fotos fueron interesantes, hay otras que me llamaron la atención.

— Ya sé, pero en mi defensa. Luke me apostó cinco dólares a que no podía tomar todo ese frasco de shampoo.

— No es eso, espera… ¿Te tomaste todo un frasco de shampoo?

— Claro que no. Luke era el que expulsaba burbujas por el trasero ¿Y qué foto te sorprendió?

— Esta— Bebé mostró una foto donde Linka era pequeña estaba en un charco de lodo junto con todos sus hermanos— Me contó que habían ido a visitar una granja y ella se cayó. Todos los otros niños se rieron de ella. Y se iba a poner a llorar. Pero tú te lanzaste al lodo para hacer que todos creyeran que era divertido y todos tus hermanos te siguieron. Y todos terminaron divirtiéndose.

— Ehh… si era lo que tenía que hacer.

— Vaya, sabias que eras un hermano mayor. Pero eres un buen hermano mayor. Mírate, Ofreces parte de tu habitación a tu hermana, para que no duerma en el sofá.

— ¿Qué yo hice que cosa?

— Linka me contó todo. Que ninguno de tus hermanos quería tenerla en sus habitaciones. Pero tú te ofreciste tu habitación— Bebé contaba todo lo que Linka le había contado— A mí me costaría tener a Ronnie en mi habitación. Pero tú ni siquiera dudaste y ofreciste tu habitación— Y Bebe procedió a abrazar a su novio.

* * *

— Aparentemente ser un buen hermano me hace un mejor novio para ella ¿Quién lo creería? ¿Debería pretender ser un buen hermano mayor más seguido?

— No lo creo— respondieron casi todos.

— Entendido.

— O quizás, en vez de pretender, deberías ser un buen hermano mayor— dijo Loni.

— No digas estupideces Loni.

— Bueno. Todo lo que hicieron con Linka es impresionante— dijo Luke sosteniendo su guitarra— Pero esa chica y yo pasamos por cosas muy intensas.

* * *

En la noche que Linka pasó con Luke en la noche pasaron cantando un poco de karaoke.

 _Yo, I'll say you what I want, what I really really want  
_ _So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
_ _I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
_ _So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
_ _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna  
_ _I wanna really really really wanna zig-a-zig, ah_

* * *

— En el mundo de la música. Cuando cantan las _Spice Girls_ , están unidos para siempre.

— Bueno. Pero todo se acabó— Interrumpió Lane.

— Mañana recuperará su habitación y devuelta a tener un mal compañero de habitación.

— Sí.

— Si sólo hubiera una forma de disfrutarlo más—pensó en voz alto Loni— Pero papá arreglara su habitación y nada puede evitarlo.

A todos les dio la idea perfecta gracias a ese comentario.

— No podemos evitar que papá arregle su habitación.

—Pero si podemos asegurar que se demore— Todos colocaron una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Al día siguiente temprano el señor Loud se preparó desde temprano para poder reparar la habitación de Linka ya que ella ha estado un poco insistente del tema. Además se lo prometió.

— Bien Linka. Comenzaré a reparar la habitación

— Esperamos— repentinamente aparecen todos sus hermanos con un cinturón de herramientas y cascos de construcción.

— ¿Que hacen niños?

— Queremos ayudarte a arreglar la habitación de Linka.

Linka escuchó lo que dijeron sus hermanos. Y era muy raro que alguno de ellos quisiera ayudar en algo. Normalmente Leif ayudaría con algo de ese estilo, pero no todo el mundo— Ya veo lo que hacen— todos se preocuparon de que Linka descubriera sus intenciones— Tanto quieren deshacerse de mí que ayudan a papá. Bueno, mejor para mí.

Todos se aliviaron de que su hermana no haya descubrido sus verdaderas intenciones.

* * *

Todos los hombres de la casa estaban trabajando en la reparación de la habitación de Linka. La reparación era sencilla. Primero deberían construir la pared de madera. Luego usar una polea para subirlo, sujetarlo para que no se caiga, emplacarlo, empastar la pared por dentro y fuera de la casa, y finalmente pintarlo. Normalmente sería fácil, pero hay un plan malvado de evitar que sea fácil.

El señor Lynn estaba juntando los trozos de madera de la pared, junto con alguno de sus hijos— Bien chicos pásenme otra tabla.

— Papá, no sé cómo decir esto pero… se nos acabó la madera— respondió Lane mostrando que en verdad que se había acabado.

— Eso es imposible, hijo.

— Es verdad papá. No soy duro como la madera para mentirte. Jajajajajajaja ¿Entendiste?, pero en serio, de verdad que no tenemos madera— Mostró Lane en donde se suponía que estaba toda la madera.

— Pero, si compré lo necesario ¿Cómo es que se acabó? — su padre comenzó a pensar de qué forma se había acabado. Mientras no estaba poniendo atención. Leif y Lexx llevaron algunas tablas al garaje, donde dentro había una trituradora, donde Lynn colocaba la madera para triturar. Finalmente, Levi, Loni y León recogían el aserrín para eliminar la evidencia.

León estaba principalmente jugando con el aserrín ya que se parecía mucho a la blanca nieve del invierno. Tanto se parecía que se iba a comer algunos, hasta que Levi lo detuvo— No León. Eso no es nieve.

— ¿No lo es? — preguntó Loni con trozos de aserrín en la boca, lo cual provocó que Levi se diera una palmada en la cabeza.

Por otro lado, afuera el padre de los Louds aún estaba pensando lo ocurrido— ¡Rayos, sin madera no podemos trabajar! Creo que no nos queda otra opción.

— Esperar otra semana para reparar la habitación de Linka— Todos los chicos se emocionaron a la vez ya que les había funcionado su plan.

— No. Salir a comprar más. Descansen muchachos hasta que vuelva de comprar— su padre fue directamente hacia la van.

—Maldición— dijeron todos al mismo tiempo de manera disgustada.

—No se preocupen— dijo Leif mostrando unas tuercas— Papá no irá a ninguna parte. Al ver eso todos fueron a ver lo que había hecho Leif.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Qué pasó?— estuvo sorprendido que el volante se soltó sin realizar fuerza alguna.

— ¡Oh no! Papá ¿Qué haremos?— preguntó Loki y todos esperaban la respuesta de su padre.

— No lo sé hijos. Sin un auto no puedo traer un montón de tablas. Parece que pospondremos la reconstrucción.

— ¡Aw! — respondieron cada uno de los chicos fingiendo desilusión.

— ¡Qué bien! — Gritó Loni— el cual su padre le pareció rara la respuesta de su hijo. Todos golpearon con el codo a Loni para que se diera cuenta de su error— Quiero decir… ¡Aw!

— Bueno a dar las malas noticias a Linka— Todos los chicos fueron a dentro para informar de la situación. Pero el señor Lynn estaba tratando en pensar en alguna manera de conseguir madera y rápido.

* * *

Todos los chicos estaban viendo televisión cuando de repente se escuchó la van de la casa llegar, lo cual sorprendió a todos y Loki dijo— Espera acaso esa no fue la…— Todos salieron rápidamente para ver que ocurrió y vieron que la Van había regresado y en su techo había un montón de tablas de madera listo para ser trabajados.

Su padre salió de la van y anunció su llegada— Chicos, he vuelto y tengo un montón de tablas.

— ¡Qué! ¿Cómo rayos lo hizo? — preguntó desconcertado Lexx— Papá ¿Sabes arreglar manubrios?

— Claro que no, pero encontré un frisbee. Usé cinta adhesiva— Todos los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron el trabajó de su padre. Usó el frisbee como volante y uso una gran cantidad de cinta adhesiva para que mantuviera la posición— Así es soy un maldito Macgyver sobre estas cosas y funcionó de maravilla… La verdad es que choqué mucho y tengo un poco de miedo en volver a conducir.

— Por supuesto— contestó de mala forma Loki.

— Pero no fue en vano ya que podré terminar de arreglar la habitación de Linka.

— ¡Qué bien!— respondieron a gritos, pero fingiendo todos los niños ya que su plan no funcionó.

— ¡Aw! — Respondió Loni— Lo que su padre sospechó y sus hermanos lo golpearon con sus codos nuevamente para que corrigiera su error— Quiero decir… ¡Qué bien!

* * *

Más tarde, casi sin interrupciones, todos terminaron con la pared de manera que está fija y funcional. Claro, aún faltaba las terminaciones y pintarlo, pero ahora Linka fácilmente puede colocar su cama devuelta, quizás ninguna de sus otras pertenencias, pero con su cama y su habitación seria suficientes para ella.

.

.

Al menos eso parecía.

.

.

Todos estaban viendo el buen trabajó y de repente se escuchaba algo que se movía. Era la pared que se estaba estabilizándose. Y de un segundo para otro, toda la pared se cayó y todo su trabajó había sido en vano. Linka y Rita, que estaban adentro, fuero directamente donde fue el ruido.

— No sé lo que ocurrió. Colocamos la pared y se cayó— dijo quejándose el señor Lynn.

Todos aun atónitos por lo ocurrido— Quizás el daño de las termitas fue más grave de lo que pensábamos— dijo Rita, ya que era lo único que tenía sentido.

— Pero el exterminador dijo que no había más daño. Que solo fue la pared— gruñó de furia— ¡Es la última vez que le creo a un exterminador— El señor Lynn se calmó ya que ahora tenía que lidiar con otro problema y se dirigió hacia Linka— Linka, querida siento que tendrás que esperar un poco más para recuperar tu habitación.

— No hay problemas papito. Lo importante que nadie salió lastimado— Linka fue hacía sus hermanos— Lo siento chicos. Pero creo que tendré que pasar otra semana en sus habitaciones.

— ¡Aw! — respondieron cada uno de los chicos fingiendo desilusión.

— ¡Qué bien! — Gritó Loni— Nuevamente, todos sus hermanos volvieron a golpear a Loni— Quiero decir… ¡Aw!

Cuando ya estaban lejos sus padres y Linka. Todos los chicos comenzaron a celebrar— Fue increíble lo que hiciste Levi.

— Reemplazar los clavos. Por unos clavos que explotan al presionar un botón. Fue proteína del tritium horneada bien digerida— Todos miraron confundidos a Levi, ya que nadie entendió la que dijo— Que fue pan comido.

— ¡AAHH! — respondieron todos.

* * *

Era de tarde y se estaba colocando el sol. Todos los niños varones en la casa estaban más felices que nunca. Pero nadie estaba más feliz que Levi y León. Ya que ellos.

Esto será genial. Solo faltan unos minutos que se oscurezca. Luego faltaran un par de horas para poder ir a la cama. Y luego tendremos a la mejor compañera de habitación de la historia.

— Gah gah— contestó el bebé de la familia.

— Que suerte tienes hermano— decía Luke ya que tendría que esperar varias noches para tener a Linka de vuelta

— No puedo esperar en todo los avances que haremos en mis investigaciones fecales.

— ¡Qué estupidez! — respondió Lexx por lo que haría Levi con su tiempo con Linka.

— ¡Rayos! Ojala Linka quisiera jugar conmigo con popo durante las noches— contestó Leif a diferencia de su gemelo.

— Cuentos los nano-segundos— dijo emocionado Levi— Ya puedo escuchar decir esas mágicas palabras…

— ¡Mamá voy donde Clydia! — gritó Linka desde el primer piso. Y todos los hermanos quedaron en estado de shock al enterarse de que Linka se iba.

— ¡Órale Levi! Suenas igual a ella— reconoció Loni.

Todos fueron a la primera planta y vieron a Linka con su saco de dormir y su mochila. Todos fueron a detenerla y bloquearon la puerta principal, su única salida.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas a esta hora?

— A una piyamada.

— ¿A una piyamada? — gritaron todos a la vez.

— Sí, Clydia va a hacer una piyamada. Pasaré la noche en su casa.

— ¿Y le dijiste que si?

— Es mi mejor amiga. Claro que le dije que sí.

— Pero no puedes ir— dijeron todos a la vez

— Claro que no si están bloqueando la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué es este alboroto?! — Preguntó la señora Loud— ¿Linka, qué haces aún aquí? ¿No que ibas donde Clydia?

— Eso hacia pero mis hermanos no me dejan pasar.

— Chicos dejen pasar a su hermana— al ver que no tenían solución dejaron el camino libre para Linka y ella se fue directamente hacia la casa de su mejor amiga dejando a diez personas desilusionados porque no podrían disfrutar de su compañía, en especial un niño genio y su hermano bebé. Así que todos entraron a su casa y aceptaron sus destinos de pasar una noche sin Linka.

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 _ **Bueno aquí esta la primera parte de esté arco. Espero que lo disfrutaran. Pensé es este capitulo cuando en el original Clyde dijo que Lincoln era un buen compañero de habitación. Por lo que decidí hacer que Linka fuera la invasora, en vez de Lynn. Pero en vez que la odien la quieran.**_

 ** _Preguntas._**

 ** _— Les gustó el capitulo.  
_** ** _— Alguna parte que les gustó mas.  
_** ** _— ¿Qué esperan para la siguiente parte?  
_** ** _— Esperaban mas o menos de este arco._**

 _ **Bueno, esas son las preguntas que he pensado. Pero antes de retirarme me gustaría preguntar algo fuera de este capitulo. Con el episodio de la tercera temporada de "Roadie to Nowhere" cual creen que debería ser el nombre de la contraparte de Chester Monk o mejor conocido como Chunk.**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios, les prometo responderlos, quizás algunas veces me demoré pero lo haré.**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna idea para un capitulo que quieran compartir. Envíen sus ideas, ya sea por review o Pm.**_

 _ **Eso seria todo. Gracias por tener paciencia para este capitulo. Trataré que el siguiente no demore en llegar. Espero que tengan un buen día. Adiós.**_


	20. Invasora del Espacio ch2 De Paz a Guerra

_**Notas del Autor: Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí les entrego la siguiente parte de Invasora del espacio. Y espero que disfruten este capitulo.**_

 _ **Antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a todos ustedes. Este fic ha alcanzado los 33.000 visitas. Asi que nuevamente gracias. Y ahora sin nada mas les dejó el capitulo de "Linka Loud Presenta: La Casa Loud"**_

* * *

Fue una tarde relativamente normal dentro de los estándares de la casa Loud. Todos estaban tratando de ver la televisión. Pero todos estaban enojados con otra persona. En particular con sus compañeros de habitación.

Levi era uno de los más molesto ya que había planeado una noche de trabajo con Linka, pero por los planes de su hermana, tuvo que realizarlos solos— Una noche horrible con un compañero de habitación horrible. Adivinen quién tuvo un berrinche a la mitad de la noche, y arruinó meses de trabajo científico— León sólo mostró su lengua para mostrar su desprecio hacia su compañero de cuarto.

— Eso no es nada— también estaba molesto Lexx— Adivinen de quién fueron los animales tontos que arruinaron mis juguetes.

— ¿Los míos?— preguntó Loni, mirando a Charles, Cliff, Walt y a Geo.

— No tonto, fueron los de Leif.

— Al menos sus mascotas no te muerden— interrumpió Lynn mostrando su brazo que tenía varios mordiscos de murciélagos— No como los tontos murciélagos de Lars.

— Eso no es nada— dijo Loki— Adivinen quién crítico como se vestía mi novia, cuando teníamos una video llamada , e hizo que estuviera enojada conmigo.

—Pues alguien arruinó mi reloj favorito— molestó, Loni reveló un reloj roto.

— ¿Porque usas reloj? Uno, literalmente no sabes ver la hora. Y dos, existen los teléfonos.

— En primer lugar, si sé ver la hora. Lo que no sé es diferenciar AM y el PM. Segundo, no se trata de utilidad. Se trata de que tan bien te haga lucir.

Todos estaban hablando, pero Luke ignoraba todo el ruido que hacían sus hermanos ya que estaba enfocado en el sonido de su guitarra. Nada podía distraerlo, excepto una cosa. Por otro lado, sonaban los zapatos de payaso de Lane y Luke se molestó— ¿Puedes dejar de usar esas cosas? Arruinaron mi música toda la noche pasada.

— Mis zapatos deben sonar. Te lo demuestro— Lane comenzó a hacerlos sonar sólo para molestar a su hermano, lo cual llevó que discutieran. Lo que llevó a cada par de hermanos discutir con otro de sus hermanos y sólo aumentaban las discusiones. Todos los hermanos sólo discutían y no hubo cambios. Y mientras seguían discutiendo. Llegó Linka y Clydia a su casa y ambas quedaron calladas y confundidas ya que no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

Linka comenzó a caminar como sí todo eso fuera normal, aunque en verdad era normal para ella— Pasa Clydia ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

— ¿Y qué hacemos con tus hermanos?

— Nada. Lo peor es que se pongan a pelear.

— ¿En serio qué no sé cómo te mantienes tranquila con una escena así?

— Clydia para mi es normal que cuando entre a esta casa, alguien este peleando. Así que no te preocupes por ellos.

Clydia se acercó a donde estaban todos los hermanos de Linka— Chicos ¿Por qué están peleando?

Todos miraron con unos ojos penetrantes que hasta Clydia sintió un poco incomoda— Estamos viendo quien tuvo la peor noche— respondió Lane.

Linka al oír lo que dijo su hermano solamente se enojó— ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Están discutiendo quién tuvo la peor noche conmigo! En serio son de lo peor— Linka se retiró y fue hacia la cocina algo molesta por lo que creyó que habían estado peleando sus hermanos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por la reacción de Linka, el cual detuvo todas las discusiones y nadie dijo nada. Hasta que Clydia fue la primera en hablar— ¡Vaya chicos! En serio, ¿No sé qué le encuentran de malo a Linka? Dormí tan bien con ella. Es la mejor compañera de habitación del mundo.

Todos gruñeron hacia Clydia, ya que ella pudo dormir con Linka, la mejor compañera de habitación del mundo en la noche pasada— Lo sabemos— respondió prácticamente gruñendo Lexx, pero tratando de que Clydia no lo escuchara.

Linka gritó desde la cocina— Clydia ¿Vas a venir, o qué? —Clydia al oír que la llamaban fue directamente donde estaba su amiga.

Todos suspiraron para relajarse. Y Levi comenzó a hablar— Bueno. Al menos ahora podré tener a Linka en mi habitación esta noche y podré realizar todos mis experimentos apropiadamente.

— ¡Espera una segundo! — Gritó Lexx— Tu turno fue ayer. Es turno mío y de Leif de tener a Linka en nuestra habitación.

— ¡Claro que no! Por si no te diste cuenta ¡Linka no durmió en mi habitación! — declaró el genio de la familia y su hermano bebé estaba deacuerdo con todo lo que había dicho su hermano. Pero eso no evitó que los cuatro hijos menores de la familia Loud estuvieran mirándose con ojos de bestias dispuestos a luchar.

Loki se interpuso entremedio de todos los niños para separar su pelea — Chicos, chicos. No hay necesidad de pelear. Miren sé que quieren a Linka en su habitación. Pero pelear por ella no solucionará sus problemas— Loki había separado a todos y aunque la lógica de Loki era acertada, pero ninguno quería ceder a su hermana— Así que para evitar que sigan peleando. Yo me quedare con Linka esta noche.

— ¡¿TÚ?! — se molestaron los cuatros hermanos con la propuesta de Loki.

— ¡Oye! No te puedes a apropiar de ella— aparecieron el resto de sus hermanos por el otro lado, por la propuesta de Loki.

—Por favor, es obvia que mi habitación es la mejor para ella.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mejor la mía! — se interpuso Lynn.

— Al contrario, hermanos mayores— Levi sacó su calculadora y comenzó a calcular— según mis cálculos. Según lo avanzado de la habitación, las personas que lo habitan. El resultado es… Linka estará mejor en nuestra habitación.

— ¡Yeah! — replicó León.

— Mi habitación es rosa al igual que la habitación de Linka— Lexx indicó— Por lo que tenemos más en común que ustedes dos.

— Linka sabe lo que nos gusta. Como los hornos daneses y extrañamente vasijas con pelotas de tenis dentro, pero principalmente lo primero. Así que apártense de nuestro camino e irá directamente a nuestra habitación.

— _Dream On!_ (¡Sigue soñando!)hermanito.

— ¿A Linka le gusta los hornos daneses? Hay algo que no huele bien, jajajajajaja ¿Entendieron? Pero en serio, ella va a nuestra habitación.

Todos habían vuelto a la situación inicial de discusión, pero esta vez, en vez de discutir quién tiene el peor compañero. Estaban discutiendo sobre con quien Linka pasará la noche. Y nuevamente Linka y Clydia pasaron por la sala y vieron que nuevamente sus hermanos estaban discutiendo— ¡Vaya Linka! Pensé que estaban bromeando cuando dijiste que es normal entrar y que tus hermanos siempre están peleando.

Linka fue directamente donde estaban sus hermanos, que algo en su mente le decía que sea lo que estaban peleando, estaría relacionado con ella durmiendo es sus habitaciones. Tal como estuvieron discutiendo cuando llegaron en la casa— Chicos ¿Y ahora por qué pelean?

— Estamos discutiendo con quiénes tendrás que dormir esta noche, Linka— contestó Loni a la pregunta de su hermana.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! — Todos al escuchar a Linka se detuvieron de discutir— ¡Qué están peleando con quien deba dormir esta noche!— Linka estaba harta de las tontas discusiones de sus hermanos y era precisamente eso de porque en la última semana no iba a la reunión de hermanos— Para hacerlo justo. Esta noche volveré a la habitación de Levi y León e iré nuevamente en el mismo orden que he ido en la última semana ¿De acuerdo? — La sonrisa de Levi y León no podían ser más grandes, mientras que la ira de todos los demás no podía incrementar más, y lo peor de todo es que tenían que fingir una sonrisa ya que Linka no pensará que si la quieren.

Levi y León, por otra parte tenían que poner cara de estar bastantes furiosos. Cuando en realidad estaban llenos de alegría— ¡Rayos! estoy tan molesto— ambos niños miraron a sus hermanos, dando la espalda a Linka y a Clydia donde en ese instante, ellas no podían mirar sus caras y comenzaron a sonreír y sacar en cara sobre la resolución de Linka— Todos ustedes deben estar muy felices, mientras yo estoy sufriendo una miseria y unos de mis mayores sufrimientos.

Cada hermano se puso aún más furioso ya que ambos niños les estaban restregando su suerte en sus caras, y tenían que poner mejor cara. Y a pesar de que todos estaban sonriendo sus ojos solo mostraban ira, y que les deseaba la muerte a ambos niños— Sí, estamos tan felices que no nos toque Linka.

— Espero que ahora dejen de pelear por estupideces— Linka se retiró y fue directamente a las escaleras— Clydia ¿Me ayudas a desempacar a la habitación de mis hermanos?

— Claro amiga. Aunque solo serían tu mochila y tu saco para dormir. Pero prometo de ser de gran ayuda— dijo Clydia mientas seguía a Linka. Y en el momento que las chicas estaban lejos. Las sonrisas falsas de los chicos pasó a mostrar su irá.

— Bueno queridos hermanos, si me disculpan iré a disfrutar con la mejor compañera de habitación del mundo— dijo seriamente Levi cada una de las palabras de manera solemne y madura como siempre lo hace. Se dio la media vuelta para ir a su habitación y al momento de dar el primer paso. Salió corriendo como un niño en una fábrica de dulces. León se sacó su pañal y se lo tiró en la cara de sus hermanos. Ya que el tiempo con Linka significa tiempo de desnudes.

Todos y cada uno de sus hermanos estaban aún más furiosos con esos dos niños, en especial con el bebé que les tiro el pañal— Ese hijo del demonio.

* * *

A partir de esa semana, todos los días eran iguales. A primera hora de la mañana, dos de los hermanos de Linka iban a la habitación que se había hospedado para llevarla directamente a sus habitaciones, luego disfrutaban lo posible con Linka hasta llegar la noche. Luego se iban a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente donde los siguientes dos hermanos iban a buscar a Linka. Finalmente cuando su padre quería reparar la habitación, los hermanos Louds se encargaban de sabotear las reparaciones, obligando a Linka pasar otras cinco noches en sus habitaciones y volvían a repetir tal ciclo. Los chicos Louds sabotearon las reparaciones dos veces más, haciendo quince días perfectos con Linka, y estaban listos para otros cinco días más.

Ahora era de noche, y era de turno de Levi y León de tener a Linka. Pero antes de ir a dormir, todos se estaban limpiando los dientes, usando el hilo dental o lavándose la cara, como lo hacen todas las noches. Todo el mundo estaba feliz. Bueno excepto una sola persona.

— ¿Acaso pueden creerlo? Llevó dos semanas sin estar en mi propia habitación.

— Calma Linka. Por si no te has dado cuenta. Esto tampoco ha sido un día de campo para nosotros— dijo Loki fingiendo para que su hermana no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Así que todos continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

Todo iba como lo costumbre hasta que su madre apareció— Linka cariño, antes que vayas a dormir, necesito hablar algo contigo.

— Claro mamá— Linka fue directamente donde estaba su madre y ambas fueron a la primera planta. Todos quedaron mirando entre ellos. Ya que por qué su madre quería hablar con Linka. Pero nadie le tomó importancia ya que seguramente algo de ninguna importancia.

— Pero mamá— se escuchó a Linka hablar en el mismo baño. Venía directamente del ducto de ventilación. Todos se acercaron para escuchar mejor la conversación entre ella y su madre.

— Lo siento Linka. Pero estamos teniendo problemas con la reparación y estaba pensando que quizás no tenga reparación. Que quizás debas escoger una habitación para quedar permanentemente.

Todos los chicos se sorprendieron por lo que escucharon— Ser el compañero de Linka permanentemente— Pero la conversación de Linka y su madre seguían hablando por lo que todos se acercaron.

— Pero mamá. Ninguno de mis hermanos me quiere en sus habitaciones ¿Qué dice papá de todo esto?

— Tu papá no sabe nada sobre el asunto. El insiste que puede reparar la pared, y tú sabes cómo son los hombres cuando quieren reparar algo. Pero quizás tengamos que encontrar una solución más realista. Por eso necesito que tomes una decisión en caso de que no pueda repararlo.

Todos los chicos se sorprendieron por la conversación entre las únicas mujeres de la casa y todos se vieron entre sí— O sea. Alguien será el compañero definitivo de Linka— Nadie sabía que decir sobre la situación actual que estaban pasando todos.

Levi cerró sus ojos y comenzó a explicar lo que sucederá— Bueno hermanos. Espero que disfruten la última semana con Linka. Antes que se vuelva mi compañera de habitación de por vida.

— ¿Tu compañera? — preguntó sorprendido Lexx.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — contestó Lynn sobre el asunto.

Levi solo rodó sus ojos— Por favor. Es obvio que ella escogerá mi habitación. Linka tiene un instinto por proteger a los hermanos más pequeños. Además…— Levi tomó a León en sus brazos, se acercó a Leif. León puso su mano en los bolsillos de Leif para sacar un poco de lodo que siempre tiene en sus bolsillos y se restregó en toda la cara— Piensa en el pobre bebé— Levi extendió sus brazos para mostrar al niño. Un bebé que estaba sucio y que estaba sufriendo los horrores del mundo, y León colocó unos ojos tristes que harían sufrir a cualquier persona con corazón.

— Se quedará con nosotros— replicó Leif— Ella es un modelo a seguir y nos ayudara a no pelear.

— Se quedará con nosotros— respondió Lynn— ¡Vamos! Las habitaciones van por edad. Y Linka está dentro de nuestra edad.

— Además es la única que me entiende las cosas que podría estar interesado— dijo Lars sosteniendo una gran vela aromática de color púrpura. Era tan ancho que tenía cuatro mechas para encenderlas.

— ¿Es multi-mecha?— preguntó Lynn y comenzó a oler la vela— ¿Acaso huelo lavanda y uva?

— Se llama "Beso de Primavera"— contestó fúnebremente su hermano gótico.

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!— impactado sobre los nuevos intereses de Lars.

— Por favor seremos nosotros— explicó Lane— Ella puede ser libre en nuestra habitación.

— Olvídenlo, se quedará en mi habitación— interrumpió Loki.

Loni empujó a Loki— No se quedará en la mía.

— Loni, literalmente tenemos la misma habitación— volvió a dirigirse al resto de sus hermanos— Nuestra habitación tiene el mayor grado de privacidad. Perfecta para una niña de su edad— Todos comenzaron a gruñirse entre sí como si una pelea fuera a comenzar. O mejor dicho una guerra.

Loki fue el primero en romper el silencio— Creo que nadie quiere cederla— Todos se pusieron en un círculo, en pares, mirando fijamente en los ojos de los demás.

— Eso parece— contestó Lane.

— Bien, que tal esto. Dejaremos que al final de la semana ella escoja su futura habitación— dijo Lars.

— Bien— contestó el resto.

— Pero todos tienen que actuar natural y nada de sobornarla o chantajearla— declaró Levi.

Todos regresaron a sus alcobas para planear la visita de Linka, ya que dependería de su visita, determinar quién será su compañero de cuarto definitivo.

León y Levi eran lo que tenían el tiempo en contra, ya que en unos pocos minutos llegaría Linka y tenían que hacer todo lo posible para que ella se quede en su habitación— Bien mi único hermano menor. Tenemos que asegurar que Linka se quede en esta habitación. Y sólo tenemos unos pocos minutos para hacerlo— Habían pocas ocasiones en donde Levi tenía una carrera contra el reloj. Normalmente tenía que buscar curas de enfermedades que pondrían acabar con parte de la población, pero eso nunca lo preocupaba. Esto era prioridad uno, y de verdad Levi se estaba desesperando— Tenemos que convencerla de que se quede en esta habitación. Usáremos los gustos de Linka para atraer a esta habitación. Pensemos. Les gusta las tiras cómicas, estar desnuda mientras lo lee. La higiene y… estamos perdidos. Tiene pocas que podamos usar en favor.

— Poo poo— replicó León, pero Levi tenia cosas más importantes así que lo ignoró.

— Si tratamos de adaptar esas variables a nuestro favor tendremos la posibilidad que se quedé en nuestra habitación.

— Poo poo— contestó León, pero Levi seguía dando vueltas por la habitación tratando de pensar en la solución de su problema.

— ¿Pero cómo construyo un invento para que este más desnuda?

— ¡Poo poo! — gritó León ya que su hermanos aun no le prestaba atención a lo que tenía que decir.

— ¡Rayos León! No ves que estoy pensando en algo muy importante…— León golpeó a Levi con un pañal para que dejara de hablar. Y funcionó.

— Poo poo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Crees tener una solución! — sorprendido estaba el genio que su hermano infante pudo resolver un problema antes que él— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?— León se golpeó en la cara. León comenzó a acercarse a su armario y apuntó específicamente a una caja— ¿Qué clase de solución puedes tener allí?…— al ver a lo que se refería León. Levi jadeo del shock a lo que se proponía— ¡Eso sí que no!

— Poo poo.

— Crees que utilizaré eso para convencer a Linka para que se quedé en esta habitación ¡Mejor olvídalo!

— ¡Poo poo!

— Ya lo he decidido y no hay nada que puedas decir para cambiar mi mente.

León se acercó a Levi, movió su cuello que hasta le sonó los huesos. Ya que necesitaría todo su esfuerzo y las palabras correctas para poder convencer a su hermano genio — Poo poo.

* * *

Después de discutir con su madre Linka estaba cansada y fue directamente a su habitación temporal para poder descansar. Cuando entró a la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, casi no había alguna fuente de luz. Sólo estaba la luz de la luna llena iluminando la habitación por el lado de la ventana. Y la luz del pasillo que iluminaba el otro lado de la habitación.

Pero por una razón, ellos no estaban en la habitación. Pero una figura oscura pasó por los lados. Parecía esas escenas de película de terror. Donde la chica sexy estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad. Sin saber que hay una criatura maligna lista para asesinarla.

Pero eso no pasa en la realidad, ni tampoco era el caso. No, aquí había dos criaturas listo para atacar en el mejor de los momentos y desaprovechar de la ignorancia de la chica.

Linka al llegar a donde dejó sus pertenencias sintió un fuerte escalofríos, esos de cuales te dejan paralizados con sólo estar de pie. Pero ella sólo hizo lo evidente. Iba encender las luces de la habitación. Por lo iba caminando tranquila y sin prisa alguna para iluminar la habitación. Pero sin saberlo las criaturas se colocaron a sus espaldas. Y cuando prendiera las luces sería el momento para atacar.

Cada segundo que su dedo se levantaba para tocar tal interruptor parecía una eternidad. Donde la falta de paciencia y el gran deseo de ejecutar el plan no ayudaban no ayudaban para nada. Cuando Linka tocó el interruptor cualquier indicio de salvación se había perdido. Las luces estaban altas. Volteo para volver a donde estaban sus cosas. Pero vio las pequeñas criaturas que estaban delante.

— ¡AAAHHHH!

Delante de ella se sorprendió por lo que vio, y cómo culparla. Esas dos criaturas no eran para los corazones blandos— Son… son… — Linka apenas podía unir las palabras en su mente, ya que el plan de sus hermanos era demasiado fuerte para una niña de su edad— Son las cosas más adorables que he visto— La verdad es que León y Levi estaban disfrazados de osos. León de un oso panda y Levi de un oso pardo. Linka al no resistir tal onda de ternura fue a abrazar a sus hermanos. León disfrutaba del abrazo, mientras que Levi sufrió del abrazo tan fuerte que parecía la maniobra de Heimlich.

— Lin-ka— decía Levi… apenas. Ya que apenas podía respirar por el abrazo de su hermana.

Linka al ver que estaba sofocando a su hermano— Lo siento. Es que te ves tan lindo. Sólo mírense

Levi comenzó a murmurar a León— No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esta maniobra tan vergonzosa— León sólo sonrió ya que su hermano le hizo caso. Levi se dirigió a Linka— Pensábamos vestirnos con piyamas iguales, pero decidimos por unos de osos. Si sólo tú tuvieras un piyama de oso, estarías disfrazada igual que nosotros.

Linka que estaba disfrutando del pequeño oso panda León entró en shock por lo que dijo Levi— ¡DAME DOS MINUTOS Y VUELVO!— Linka salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Mientras que ella estaba fuera los dos hermanos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos— quien creería que estos disfraces que mamá compró para vernos "lindos" vendrían a mano un día.

Linka entró a la habitación toda cansada y sin aliento, algo desarreglada y algo golpeada— Encontré el disfraz. Estaba en el ático debajo de todas esas cajas pesadas, el cual si se mueve cualquier cosa se derrumba sobre ti. Bueno aquí lo encontré. Tomen nota, recuérdenme que hay que ordenar las cajas caídas en el ático— Linka se puso un disfraz. Era un disfraz de un oso polar de mayor tamaño que la de sus hermanos, por supuesto, y se comenzó a verse en el espejo de la habitación y no podía estar más feliz ella. En especial al ver a su hermano bebé— León, ahora entiendo como la gente te confunde con un panda bebé. Solo mírate, estas tan lindo.

Levi por otra parte no podía creer la cosa absurda e infantil que estaba realizando para asegurar que su hermana se quedara en su habitación— Al menos nadie me está observando en este momento de debilidad.

Pero lo que no sabía Levi, es que si habían personas que los estaban viendo.

Cerca del techo había una lagartija con una cámara y micrófono, pero lo más importante. De quien eran ese animal y ese objeto.

Todo lo que veía y oía el animal se transmitía en la habitación que está al frente — Así que ese tonto está usando encantos para conseguir a Linka. Yo usaré todos los encantos del mundo— contestó enojadamente Lexx.

— Sí, tengo más encantos en mi trasero que en su tonto disfraz— manifestó Leif.

Ambos niños tomaron firmemente las manos para embarcar a la misión que tendrán ahora— Es hora de desatar el infierno.

* * *

En la habitación de Lynn y Lars. Lynn estaba paseando dando vueltas caminando, esperando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. Lars salió de los ductos de ventilación. Lynn fue directamente a hablar con su hermano menor— Dime ¿Qué averiguaste?

— Es peor de lo que imaginé. Levi y León usaron piyamas de oso y usar encantos con Linka para que ella estuviera fascinada con esa habitación.

— Esos tontos— se enojó Lynn, ya que una de las debilidades de Linka eran las cosas tiernas.

— Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

— ¿Disfrutar lo poco de la decoración y las velas de Linka?— preguntó Lynn.

— No, usaré el poder de los espíritus y hacerlos caer en la miseria.

— ¡Sí! Ese es el Lars que conozco. ¡Que me bese el trasero el "Beso de Primavera"!

* * *

Unos segundos antes.

— León, ahora entiendo como la gente te confunde con un panda bebé— Eso fue lo que se vio en un video por una cámara oculta de Lane, mientras que él y Luke veían la grabación.

Luke solo podía decir una cosa— Hay que derrotar a esos tontos.

Apareció la señora coca— Y hacer que Linka quiera esta habitación.

Luke solo observó la acción de su hermano y su muñeca de ventrílocuo, pero notó algo en su vestido— ¿Tiene un nuevo vestido?

— Si, Linka tenía un vestido para uno de sus muñecos de felpa que nunca le gustó, pero cuando vio a la señora Cocos. Ella supo que era perfecta para ella— Lane comenzó a mover la muñeca para parecer que estuviera modelando para Luke— ¿Te gusta lo que ves muchacho?

Luke solo le siguió el juego a su hermano— Sí señora cocos. Tienes un lindo vestido.

La señora cocos se enojó— ¡Oye! Mis ojos están acá arriba. Pervertido.

— Basta de tonterías. ¿Estás Listo para vencer a nuestros hermanos?

— Claro que si— respondió Lane.

— ¡Vaya! Se siente bien estar en el mismo equipo por una vez. Músico y comediante trabajando en equipo— Luke jadeó por el descubrimiento que acababa de darse cuenta— Necesitamos una canción.

 _Luke el músico y Lane el comediante_  
 _Derrotando tontos_  
 _En la casa donde viven_  
 _Para llevarse a la chica a su habitación_

Lane estaba disfrutando la canción que hasta quiso añadir algo.

 _Y la señora cocos será una excelente en la misión_

— ¡Tenemos nuestra propia canción, hermano!—ambos chicos chocaron los cinco.

* * *

Unos segundos antes (nuevamente)

— León, ahora entiendo como la gente te confunde con un panda bebé— Esa última declaración de Linka fue recibida por el comunicador de bebé de León que estaba en la habitación de Loki y Loni.

— ¿Acaso puedes creerlo? —enojado estaba Loki al enterarse del plan que realizó sus hermanos menores.

— Lo sé ¿León no es un panda bebé?— Confundido se preguntó Loni— Sí que es bueno.

— Tenemos que conseguir a esa niña. Antes de que esos renacuajos lo hagan.

— ¿O sea que en verdad León es un renacuajo?

Ahora iba comenzar una nueva batalla entre los Louds. Lo que era una Alianza entre diez hermanos para mantener a su hermana en sus habitaciones. Ahora se volvió una guerra de cinco frentes. Y cada una de ellas quería a su hermana para toda la eternidad. Y estarían dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que ella escoja sus habitaciones. Incluso sacrificar el orgullo. Como lo estaba pasando el genio de la familia jugando como un oso. Pero con los encantos de León seria una tarea difícil de superar. ¿Acaso los demás hermanos podrán superar esa maniobra? Solo al pasar de los días se descubrirá. Y que habitación deseará Linka pasar

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor: ¿Les gusta cómo va la historia?**_

 _ **Ahora se viene el conflicto mayor para los hermanos. De trabajar en equipo, se han separado y estarán dispuesto a entrar a la guerra.**_

 _ **Ahora con las preguntas:**_

 _ **¿Les gustó el capitulo?**  
 **¿Les pareció ingenioso el plan de León?  
¿Creen que sus otros hermanos les sea posible superar esa estrategia?  
¿En serio que León no es un panda bebé?**_

 _ **Bueno eso seria todo por ahora. Dejen sus reviews. Les prometo responderlos por Pm.**_

 _ **Recuerden que si tienen alguna idea. Déjenlo en los** **reviews o envíenlo por el PM.**_

 _ **Eso seria todo, nos vemos para la próxima. Y espero que tengan un buen mes.**_


	21. Invasora del Espacio ch3: Las Tacticas

_**Nota del autor: Hola todos ¿Como están? Disfrutando del día de las bromas con Luan. Espero que no, ya que si estan con ella. La pasaran muy mal. Bueno para celebrar este día tan caotico. Les traigo un capitulo de Linka Loud presenta: La Casa Loud. Para disfrutar un poco del día.**_

 _ **Pero antes quisiera pedir perdon a las personas que me dejaron Reviews, ya que me demore mucho en responder sus mensajes, pero por cosas de la vida no tenia tiempo de responder.**_

 _ **Para remediarlos les entrego este capitulo un poco largo (17000 palabras) para que lo disfruten. Así que tomen algo para comer y beber. Porque tienen para un buen rato.**_

 _ **Sin nada mas. El capitulo de Invasora del Espacio.**_

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, era turno de Lexx y Leif de tener a Linka en su habitación. Lexx estaba caminando dando vueltas y Leif solo hurgando en su nariz. Dado que la noche anterior Levi y León usaron ternuras contra Linka para que se quedara en su habitación. Lexx trataría de hacer algo más lindo. En cambio Leif solo esperaba ya que él era lo opuesto de lindo y no sabría que superaría a dos niños vestidos de osos. El problema, es que Lexx tampoco sabía que podía hacer.

Lexx estaba tratando de hacer algún plan para convencer a su hermana de que se quedara en su habitación, usando algo más lindo que lo que hicieron sus dos hermanos menores. Pero con el ataque de lindura que hicieron Levi y León, hacer algo superior parecía hasta casi imposible.

— Es imposible. Tengo que usar una lindura más grande que el de un bebé y un niño de cuatro años. Es imposible. Solo mira estas fotos que saqué del teléfono de Linka— Lexx mostró unas fotos que sacó "prestados" del teléfono de Linka. Eran una serie de fotos de Linka, Levi y León jugando, usando los piyamas de oso. En especial una que hizo una torre de osos donde Linka era la base, en su espalda estaba León. Y Levi se puso sobre un mueble, pero con la posición de la cámara parecía que León cargaba a Levi con su espalda.

— ¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada?— Preguntó su gemelo— Puedes manipular a quien sea. Y puedes ser lo más asquerosamente lindo.

— Con cualquier persona puedo. Pero Linka sabe todos mis trucos. Y sabe que sí actuó como niño bueno es porque quiero algo ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado con Linka? ¿Por qué no puede ser como las otras niñas tontas y dejarse manipular fácilmente?

Leif se le ocurrió algo. Tal vez usar las cosas que las niñas les gusta no era la mejor aproximación— Que tal sí usamos lo que en verdad le gusta Linka.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Leif comenzó a decirle el plan que se le había ocurrido.

* * *

Linka estaba entrando a su casa e iba ir a la habitación de los gemelos ya que dijeron que le tenían una gran sorpresa para ella, pero iba tranquilamente viendo los centenares de fotos que sacó a sus hermanos vestidos de osos.

Linka entró a la habitación y encontraron un montón de cajas de cartones, unos encima de otras. Los gemelos suelen hacer eso cuando juegan en un castillo imaginario, estación espaciales imaginarias u otras cosas así. Y en la casa Loud llegan muchos paquetes por correo. Por lo que tienen un montón de cajas, por lo que los gemelos decidieron hacer una gran ciudad metropolitana. Pero esta vez los chicos pasaron cualquier tipo de expectativas. Los edificios tenían ventanas, luces en las calles usando luces navideñas de color blanco, arboles e incluso una fuente una parte de la ciudad.

— Vaya, esta vez sí que se pasaron. Me pregunto a que estarán jugando— De repente todas luces se apagaron y Linka se preocupó— ¿Pero qué está sucediendo?

— Jajajaja— se reían un par de voces en mitad de la oscuridad. Y en un momento para otro un gran foco de luz se encendió y encandiló directamente en la cara de Linka.

Linka apenas podía ver a través de toda esa luz, pero notó la silueta de los gemelos que estaban cerca de la fuente de toda esa luz— ¿Pero qué rayos están haciendo?

En ese momento comenzó a sonar música para su introducción. Estaban listos para hacer notar su presencia con efectos especiales.

— Prepárense para los problemas— dijo Lexx.

— Y más valen que teman— continuo Leif con el lema.

— Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

— Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

— Para denunciar a los males de la verdad y el amor.

— Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

— Dados Cargados— se relevó Lexx usando un disfraz de disfraz de color rosado del estilo de un súper villano con un dado gigante.

— Dados Calavera— Leif estaba vestido de manera similar, excepto que el suyo era de color azul y en su dado, en donde estaba el número uno. Estaba marcado con una calavera.

— ¡Los dados tramposos viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

— ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!

— Ribit— apareció repentinamente Brinquitos, la rana de Leif.

— Así es Brinquitos— Leif le hizo cariño a su ranita mascota.

Linka quedó muy confundida después de esa presentación.

Lexx subió a un montón de cajas que tenían forma de una fortaleza que estaba en otra sección de la habitación— ¡Ciudadanos! Mi hermano y yo venimos a son de paz, para matarlos a todos. Destruir esta ciudad y hacerlos caer ante nuestros pies. Sus muros caerán y sobre sus cenizas. Construiremos nuestro imperio del mal. Para perdonar sus vidas solo pido dos cosas: Dinero y poder. Si tengo esas dos cosas. Puedo asegurar las demás cosas.

Leif se interpuso— Y si creen que la policía puede detenernos. Pues sigan soñando. Saben cuáles son mis cosas favoritas del mundo. La dinamita, la pólvora y la gasolina ¿Y saben qué es lo mejor de esas cosas? Que son muy baratas— Leif presionó un interruptor. Y edificios de cajas que representaba el precinto de policía fue destruido. Brinquitos empujó una caja para que todo el edificio se cayera. Luego presionó un botón de una grabadora que reprodujo el sonido de un edificio demoliéndose.

— No hay ninguna persona que los pueda salvar— en ese momento Brinquitos fue a hacer la siguiente parte. Tenía que encender una linterna que mandaría una señal al techo— Los chicos mostraron sorpresa cuando vieron el símbolo, pero estaba todo planeado— ¡Jajajaja! ¿Ese es el plan de esta ciudad?— Mientras Lexx se reía, Linka miró al cielo y ya entendía lo que los gemelos estaban jugando— Bueno que venga. Traigan a esa tonta— Lexx dijo al ver al techo donde estaba el símbolo del as de hoja— Traigan a Ace Savvy.

Briquitos fue cerca donde estaba Linka y extendió su lengua a una caja que estaba por encima de Linka. Lo que abrió la caja y dejó caer el disfraz de Ace Savvy de Linka.

Linka al recibir ese traje, no dudo ni en un segundo en cambiarse para jugar como su heroína favorita.

— ¿Por qué se demora tanto su heroína suya? — Gritó impacientemente Lexx— ¿Quizás debemos incentivarla un poco? Si Ace Savvy no llega pronto. Mataremos a este rehén— Tanto como Linka y Leif se sorprendieron de que hablaran de un rehén. Aunque Linka estaba más entusiasta por jugar y Leif estaba confundido ya que nunca hablaron sobre tener un rehén. Aunque cuando ambos se asustaron cuando vieron quién era el rehén. El rehén era la posesión más preciada de Linka: Bun-Bun.

— ¡Bun-Bun!— Se impactó Linka al ver su querido peluche en manos de los villanos. Lo cual la motivó en colocar su disfraz más rápido en orden de salvar el objeto más preciado.

Leif de verdad se preocupó al ver que Lexx tomó al juguete más preciado de Linka. Empujó a Lexx detrás de una caja para hablar en privado con él— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! Queremos que Linka quiera venir a nuestra habitación. No espantarla al ver que le robamos su objeto más preciado.

— _Au contraire_ , mi querido hermano. Con este plan, usamos lo que le gustaba. Hicimos que lo deseara participar. Solo nos faltaba motivarla— dijo con calma Lexx— Ahora que tomamos esta siguiente pieza. La motivación y que fuera parte de su personaje. Ahora Linka se sentirá como una Ace Savvy. Una mujer que quiere salvar a al inocente rehén, aunque signifique perder la vida— Leif solo quedó impresionado con el nivel de preparación para incentivar a Linka— Ahora Linka hará lo imposible para salvar a Bun-Bun. Si fuera otro juguete, Linka jamás se preocuparía tanto para salvarlo. Pero con Bun-Bun. Es capaz de cruzar un mar de llamas con la posibilidad de salvarlo.

— ¡Vaya! Jamás pensé en eso. Bueno, ahora simplemente peleamos contra ella y nos aseguramos que gane, ¿verdad?

— ¿Dejarla ganar? Eso si que no— contestó Lexx a la propuesta de su hermano.

— Hola, la queremos en nuestra habitación, ¿Cierto?

— Si la dejamos ganar, todo lo que se esforzó habrá sido en vano. Tiene que ser un desafío para ella. Y es nuestro deber asegurar que tenga la prueba más difícil de su vida para conseguir a su juguete. Yo me encargaré de que ella sufra sus peores pesadillas para poder salvar a este rehén. Si quiero tener a Linka en nuestra habitación. Tengo que hacerle la vida imposible, al tratar de liquidarla.

— Espero que sepas lo que haces.

— Creeme la haré sufrir— Lexx volvió en donde había vuelto y Linka estaba lista disfrazada con Ace Savvy. Lexx al estar sobre la torre más alta, sentía la superioridad de estar sobre la basura común. Ya que al estar en el terreno alto tendría que ver hacia abajo a las demás personas, y el resto del mundo tendría que mirar hacia arriba. Dejando en simple términos de quién está a cargo. Lexx en la cima del mundo y Ace debajo de sus pies. Pero esa miseria de criatura osaba de desafiarla por el trono de un campeón, un simple retador. Y como todo campeón. No cederá su posición por nada en el mundo.

Ace estaba de pie lista para luchar. Huir no era una opción y la tormenta tenía que enfrentar— Crees que me asustas. He luchado toda mi vida. Son la causa por la que soy fuerte. Me han brindado fuerza para seguir adelante. De toda batalla aprendí que hay fuego dentro de mí. Y ahora les mostraré mis habilidades— Ace se dirigió a ambos y gritó con toda intensidad— ¡No pienso en perder, y prometo en vencer a ustedes dos!

— Eso ya lo veremos. ¡Súbditos, Ataquen!— Lexx y Leif comenzaron a lanzar sus juguetes representado el ataque. Era similar a una lluvia de flechas que venía desde el cielo. Todos para atacar a Linka.

Ace estaba sola de pie enfrentando todo en contra. Que cualquiera sucumbiría. Los villanos habían destruido el precinto de policía, unos de los pilares más importantes de la ciudad para mantener la paz y el orden. Pero eso no la detendría. La batalla se volvió ardiente. Y rendirse no era una opción. Solo le quedaba enfrentarse e invertir el resultado, sin importar que todo estuviera en contra de ella. Su voluntad de hierro jamás la abandonaría. Por lo que tenía que seguir luchando.

Ace se cubrió detrás de unos de los edificios para proteger de la primera ola de súbitos kamikazes. Tal como lo planeo Lexx— ¡Ahora!— Brincos usó su lengua para abrir la jaula de serpientes de su hermano dejando que las serpientes caminaran libremente hacia Linka.

Ace no tuvo opción que subirse a uno de los edificios ahora siendo blancos de los soldados del dúo del mal. Por lo que solo podía ir saltando sobre los edificios para evitar ser golpeada.

Ace sólo podía correr, pero con sólo correr no podría detener al duo del mal. Por culpa el ataque de los súbditos solo podía mantener la distancia. Pero ella tenía algo para atacar a distancia. Pero necesitaba atacar en el momento correcto. Así que siguió corriendo y entre las calles y los techos para protegerse de los ataques desde el cielo y de las serpientes que estaban en el suelo.

Siguió haciendo eso hasta que repentinamente apareció la oportunidad. Los gemelos se cansaron de lanzar los juguetes. Ahora era momento de atacar. No podía ir allá a atacarlos de cerca ya que reaccionarían. Por lo que sacó algunas cartas y lanzó varias de ellas hacia el dúo. Con lo cansados que estaban no podían esquivarlos y sería la victoria para Ace— Lo conseguí— sonrió Ace al ver las cartas volando a máxima velocidad.

Pero repentinamente apareció un especie de látigo de color rojo y viscoso que protegió al dúo, golpeando a cada una de las cartas. Resultó que Brincos protegió a los chicos con su lengua. Si era capaz de cazar varias moscas a la vez. Atacar cartas sería pan, o para este caso, mosca comida.

— ¡Rayos!— Ace replicó y se colocó en una torre alta para ver de dónde vino ese ataque.

Lexx se puso de pie al recuperar algo de energía— Crees que podías vencernos así de fácil. Bueno déjame decirte que has sido una piedra muy molesta en mi zapato por mucho tiempo y es hora de ponerle fin a esto.

Ambos bandos, tanto héroes como villanos estaban algo cansados. Ace por correr demasiado y el dúo por atacar mucho. Pero mientras ambos trataban de recuperar un poco su aliento. Quizás por maleficio del universo, la caja que estaba siendo aplastada. Por lo que en unos segundos. La torre comenzó a moverse desequilibrando a Ace.

Como fue muy sorpresivo. Ace no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar correctamente. Y lo peor ocurrió. La torre se derrumbó. Ace pudo evitar la mayor cantidad de cajas. Pero ocurrió una de las peores cosas que le podía pasar a un héroe. Su capa quedó atrapada debajo de una de las cajas. Impidiendo que Ace pudiera salir de allí.

— Jajajajaja— se reía el villano— no puedo creer que estés allí. Por usar tu capa. Tal vez las capas sean un símbolo que representa ser un héroe. Pero tu símbolo será tu perdición.

Ace se molestó por dos cosas: Una, por el problema en que estaba. Pero lo otro el mal concepto que le dio a su capa. Porque una capa es más que un símbolo.

El otro villano se comenzó a levantar a medida que recuperaba su energía— Vaya que ironía que morirás por usar esa tonta capa. Y sólo lo usas para verte genial.

Ace ahora estaba harta por malinterpretar mal las capas de los héroes. Ser un símbolo o para verse genial. Ella usa una capa porque existe un propósito para las capas. Pero no era hora en pensar en eso. Tenía que buscar la forma de salir.

Necesitaba un plan. Tenía pocas opciones para vencer a los viles villanos. Dada a la lengua viscosa de Brincos ellos tenían una defensa. Además a Ace le quedaba poca estamina, por lo que sea lo que fuera hacer. Necesitaba terminar todo rápido y de un golpe— Pero mientras se movía para sacar su capa, cayó nuevamente al suelo. Pero sintió un objeto en su mano. Vio que era, era su carta para la victoria, bueno… no literalmente. Era un yo-yo, pero le daba más opciones para pensar. Y en un segundo sintió que su mente fuera impactada por un rayo. Ya que ahora tenía un plan.

Ace tenía la solución y era apostar todo o nada. Era hora de luchar y sin importar que tan fuerte fuera su rival. Con toda su fuerza le podrá ganar. Y no podía perder por los sentimientos que comparte con su peluche.

Primero usó el yo-yo para sujetárse en algo y así usar sus piernas para mover la caja y sus brazos para sujetarse en el yo-yo. Al final tuvo éxito y pudo salir.

Luego fue directamente a una de las esquinas para sacar un arma de destrucción. El auto militar de Lexx.

Lexx se molestó ya que sacó algo suyo y sin permiso— Saca tus sucias manos de eso— Ace no le hizo caso y condujo su vehículo.

Ahora Ace se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia los villanos, pero usaba el vehículo para otro propósito. Sacar el monstruo del pantano.

Escuchó el sonido del monstruo— Allí viene— desde el cielo saltó Brincos para atacar a Ace. Usó su lengua para atacarla. Tal como Ace lo había planeado.

Cuando se acercó su lengua. Usó el yo-yo para contraatacarlo e hizo que el yo-yo volviera a su estado inicial. El yo-yo no sólo la protegió, sino que también atrapó su lengua, dejando a la bestia viscosa fuera del combate.

— Brincos. ¡NOOOO!

Pero Ace siguió con la siguiente fase del plan. Destruir la fortaleza completa. Fue a toda velocidad hacia su fortaleza y saltó antes que el vehículo chocara la esquina de la fortaleza. Ace tenía que ir por la esquina, ya que ahora tenía que hacer otra cosa. Salvar al rehén.

Era un momento decisivo. Por lo que tenía que tener la frente en alto. Porque sus sentimientos hacia Bun-Bun los une por siempre ya que sus lazos nunca se romperán.

Ahora había muchos obstáculos en el camino, pero eso no le importaba a Ace. Ya que una nueva opción podría encontrar. Ella siguió, y sentía que la victoria le estaba guiando su destino, con firmeza e impasible corazón. No era un momento y el lugar para dudar. Ya que su corazón con la de Bun-Bun se conectaran. Y si fuera a caer, se levantará con fin de estar junto los dos.

Ace subió a lo más alto mientras de la fortaleza. Todo el edificio estaba tabaleando, perdiendo su equilibrio. Cuando llegó a la cima estaban ambos villanos sujetándosela por los movimientos de la fortaleza que caería en cualquier momento. Allí estaban los cuatro sin saber qué hacer. La heroína, los villanos y el rehén. Todos encima del edificio que se podía caer en cualquier momento. Iba ser una pelea difícil. Quizás gane el bien. Quizás gane el mal. Quizás todos pierden y nadie gane. La verdad es que cualquier resultado era posible. Lo único que era cierto, es que el resultado de todo esto. Sólo dependerá de la suerte.

En un momento, los dos villanos fueron a atacar a Ace Savvy, corriendo a toda velocidad. Ace estaba casi segura que podría derrotarlo, pero tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer.

— Espero que esto funcione— Ace saltó en su lugar y cuando iba cayendo procedió a golpear el piso. Tal golpe provocó una mayor inestabilidad en el edificio. Fue tanta la inestabilidad, que el dúo de villanos perdieron el equilibrio y se desviaron hacia la orilla del edificio y se cayeron del edificio gigante.

Ahora con los villanos derrotados Ace tenía que salvar al rehén y se fue lo más rápido que podía y…

* * *

Ambos villanos terminaron en el suelo, sin fuerzas para seguir. Pero mientras estaban en el suelo, el edificio al fin sucumbió y fue reducido a escombros.

Lexx estaba en el suelo, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Había ganado— Jaja… Jaja… JAJAJAJAJAJA— Se rió como un sociópata— He ganado. Hemos eliminado a Ace Savvy— Lexx estaba disfrutando la victoria y desvío su vista hacia Leif, donde su rostro sólo se veía miedo. Lexx miró donde veía su hermano y su cara cambió completamente. Allí estaba ella Ace Savvy intacta.

Pero esta Ace estaba molesta o quizás bastante sería. Pero con verla daba miedo. Quizás era efecto de la adrenalina, pero cuando veían sus ojos. Sólo veían el color blanco. No tenía nada de pupila. Quizás ella estaba molesta por tomar a Bun-Bun, o quizás otra cosa. Lo que se podía confirmar. Es que no iba terminar bonito para el dúo del mal.

Al momento que ella se acercó con sus ojos blancos como su cabello. Los ojos de alguien sin sentimientos que le quitarían el alma a cualquiera que los viera directamente. Pero ninguno de los dos gemelos estaba seguro en que pensaba ella.

— Saben ¿Por qué los héroes usan capa?— habló ella.

— ¿Huh?— Respondieron ambos a la vez ya que no esperaban esa respuesta.

— Saben ¿Por qué usamos capas los héroes?— respondió ella.

— Acaso importa. Casi pierdes todo por esa tonta capa— respondió el amante del lodo.

— Claro que es importante. La razón de porque se usan capas. Es para eso— Ace apuntó hacia su derecha y ambos vieron gemelos de quedaron impactados lo que vieron. Era Bun-Bun y está cubierto por la capa de Ace, como una manta que la policía les entrega a las víctimas de secuestro en las películas— Los héroes usamos nuestras capas para cubrir a las víctimas. Para qué se sientan seguros. Ya que la misión de un héroe no es de detener villanos. Su misión es de salvar la gente. Y ayudarlas para que se sientan seguras es el primer paso.

— Vaya— respondieron los gemelos, ya que nunca habían pensado en eso.

— Pero es hora de que ustedes paguen por traumar a esa víctima— al escuchar eso. Ambos gemelos se asustaron. Había algo raro en Linka. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, y la forma cómo hablaba sólo demostraba ira. Era una distinta clase de ira que Linka haya demostrado antes. Quizás era una ira que fingía al jugar como Ace Savvy. O quizás era algo peor. Una ira que sólo aparecía solo cuando le hacían algo a su peluche favorito. Quizás fue un error haber sacado su juguete favorito sin su permiso.

— Lo siento. Somos malvados ya que nuestra hermana no nos quería y comenzamos a hacer maldades para llamar su atención.

— Ella nunca jugaba con nosotros y nos odiaba. La queríamos tener junto con nosotros, pero ella siempre se distanciaba de nosotros.

Los gemelos comenzaron la siguiente fase de su plan. En el momento que Linka ganara, ellos tenían que inventar una historia para sus villanos que involucrara que eran malvados por no tener a su hermana cerca. Enviando el mensaje subliminar de que Linka tenía que estar juntos con ellos.

Linka estaba quieta después de escuchar la historia de sus rivales. Pero al levantar su rostro aún tenía ese rostro de furia. Al parecer su plan no les había funcionado y en verdad hicieron enojar a Linka por poner en peligro a Bun-Bun. Sentían un peligro, quizás Linka los haría sufrir por sacar su juguete o algo por el estilo. Quizás fue por la emoción, pero ambos gemelos cerraron los ojos, ya que no se sentían Listo por lo que su hermana les haría.

Los gemelos escucharon a su hermana fue a levantar una caja y luego se acercó dónde estaban ellos. Quizás ella iba a golpearlos con la caja. La verdad no sabía lo que ocurriría.

Escucharon un sonido de que su hermana puso la caja abajo. Los chicos abrieron sus ojos para notar que su hermano pudo la caja encima de ellos. Ya que esa caja era una prisión de cartón. Literalmente una prisión. Incluso tenía las palabras de cárcel escrito sobre ella— Espero que les gusté la vida en prisión. Ya que pasarán toda su vida allí— Actuó seriamente Ace.

— ¿Huh? — respondieron los gemelos, ya que se les habia pasado de alto de que estaban jugando.

— Esto fue emocionante. Jamás me sentí jugar así— Los gemelos se sorprendieron por el repentino cambio de humor de su hermana— Un combate intenso donde tuve que colocar todo mi cuerpo y espíritu a su máximo potencial. Sobré pasando cualquier límite. Bombeando adrenalina a mi espíritu como cualquier otro. ¿Acaso no sintieron lo mismo?

— Ehhh… claaaro.

— Además de la trágica historia de los villanos, donde su propia hermana nunca se tomó el tiempo para jugar. Era para llorar. Me encantaría poder jugar así siempre.

Los gemelos se alegraron ya que la operación de jugar con su hermana fue un éxito y que se diera cuenta que esa habitación era la mejor habitación de todas.

Ahora dos de las cinco habitaciones habían utilizados sus planes para cautivar a Linka. Primero el dúo de Levi y León apelando a la lindura que les proporciona esa edad y la fascinación de Linka por las cosas tiernas. Y en segundo lugar las habitaciones de Leif y Lexx, al utilizar los gustos de Linka había el mundo de los superhéroes y permitir que viva la acción del mundo de los juegos.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente. Linka le tocaría la habitación de Lynn y Lars. Mientras que en la habitación de Luke y Lane, ellos estaban tratando de pensar en una estrategia, pero no se les ocurría nada. Es decir, ellos tenían mucha competencia. Un espectáculo de lindura y una increíble aventura de acción. Parecía imposible derrotar a esas dos hazañas realizados por sus hermanos pequeños. Y les quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas de descubrir lo que podían hacer para que Linka se quedara junto con ellos.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— No sé carnal.

— Esto es imposible. Lo único que se me ocurre hacer es mi rutina de comedia y tú, un espectáculo. Pero nada que quiera estar aquí para siempre. Bueno al menos tendremos algo mucho mejor que Lynn y Lars.

— Sí, la primera noche. Linka se quejó mucho de ellos dos.

— Y Lynn es muy cerrado de mente. Piensa que a todo el mundo le gustan los hornos daneses y golpearse entre sí.

— Sí, apuesto que tirará hornos daneses sin parar hasta que Linka sea su compañera.

Ambos adolecentes seguían riéndose de las cosas que haría su hermano atleta, cuando se escuchaba a Linka desde la habitación de al lado— ¡Oye Lynn!

— Lo ves, al menos estaremos sobre de esos dos— dijo Lane.

— ¡AHH, Lynn no! — Luke y Lane se miraron entre sí, ya que era muchos gritos que venía de la otra habitación. Y estuvieron asi por varios minutos, hasta el punto que dejó de ser gracioso y empezó a preocupar ambos— ¡Auch! ¡Me estas lastimando! —Ambos se preocuparon de tantos gritos de Linka. Que conociendo a Lynn podía estar lastimándola de verdad. Ambos chicos fueron corriendo a la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Luke dio una patada a la puerta para entrar a la habitación— ¡Qué le estás haciendo a Linka!— Pero lo que en verdad que estaba sucediendo es que Linka estaba recostada en la cama de Lynn y él le estaba dando un masaje en su espalda.

— ¡Oh sí! justo ahí está mi dolor— dijo toda relajada Linka, tan relajada que hasta babeaba.

Lynn sonrió ya que su plan de mostrar las ventajas de su habitación estaba dando resultado que tenía ganas de restregarlo en la cara de sus hermanos. Y por fortuna Luke y Lane estaban allí para ayudar en eso— Le estoy dando un masaje de Linka. Así es, estoy jugando para ganar. Linka será nuestra compañera de habitación.

— ¡Shhh! — indicaron sus dos hermanos mayores, ya que tenían que mantener en secreto que todos estaban peleando por Linka— Lynn. Ella está allí. Puede escucharte.

— Quizás, pero no será problema. Le hice cosas a Linka que ahora está peor que una drogadicta— Lynn se dirigió hacia su hermana— ¿No es verdad Linka?

Linka que estaba en estado de relajación máxima— Lo que usted diga señor presidente.

— ¿Qué les dije?— Lynn se acercó a Linka para distraerla con algo mientras que él hablara con sus hermanos mayores— Linka mientras que habló con Luke y Lane, mira esto— Lynn acercó un espejo— Y Linka quedó fascinada con lo que veía.

— ¡Qué bonito conejito!— dijo toda confundida Linka.

Lynn al ver que su hermana estaba entretenida, lo cual no sería difícil dado en la condición que estaba — Así que pueden olvidarse de tener a Linka en su habitación.

Luke estaba molesto por lo engreído de su hermano, pero no estaba listo para ceder a su hermana—No creas que tienes la victoria asegurada.

— ¿A no? Solo mírenla. La tengo como una cacatúa. Esta tan fascinada con su propio reflejo— todos miraron a Linka que en verdad estaba tan entretenida.

— Chicos, puede que sea que esté muy relajada. Pero esta imagen en el espejo de mí, pueda que sea la mejor película de acción que haya visto en toda mi vida.

— ¿Por qué está así? — Preguntó Luke. Ya que Linka en verdad parecía una tonta. Hasta Loni parecía un genio al comparación de Linka— Si le has hecho masaje antes— Lo que era verdad. Linka siempre le pagaba a Lynn por unos masajes. Ya que él era el mejor en eso, pero nunca habia quedado de ese modo.

— Si, tal vez. Pero esta vez tuvo todo el paquete.

— ¿Qué paquete? — preguntaron ambos hermanos mayores.

— Miren el baño.

Ambos chicos fueron al baño para ver de qué estaba hablando Lynn. Y lo que vieron era una cosa que no se veía normalmente en la casa Loud, y mucho menos en el baño. El baño estaba limpio, pero ese era el menor detalle. Estaba lleno de velas aromáticas. Y la tina tenía mucha burbujas en el interior— Lars preparó un baño de burbujas para Linka. Encendió velas, usó sales, y para darle el toque final. Un poco de música.

— ¿De donde aprendió hacer esas cosas?

— Lars lee libros sobre romance. Sabe que cosas a las chicas les gusta hacer en el baño.

— ¿Y sabe hacer baños de sales?

— No, pero aparentemente el personaje de Edna de Vampiros de la Melancolía, sabe hacerlo. Por lo que Lars hizo un baño de burbujas basándose en los gustos de ella. Y déjame decirles que al salir, Linka estaba tan relajada y feliz.

Lynn solo estaba feliz por la gran hazaña que había hecho, y sus hermanos tenían la boca abierta de toda la preparación que hicieron sus hermanos

— Ahora si me disculpan hermanos — Dijo Lynn mientras salía del baño y se dirigía a su habitación— Es hora del masaje en los pies de Linka.

Ahora ambos, el comediante y el músico estaban preocupados de que ambos no podrían superar las ideas de los tres pares hermanos que habían tenido a Linka en sus habitaciones. Ambos regresaron a su habitación para pensar en algo para poder asegurar la estadía eterna de Linka— Vamos debe haber una forma de tener a Linka en nuestro cuarto. A mí me gusta la música, y a ti la comedia. No hay nada que podemos usar. Mira nuestra habitación tenemos mis equipo de música, nuestras camas, tus utensilios de comedia, ¿Cómo convenceremos a Linka a quedarse con solo eso?

A Lane se le ocurrió un plan para que Linka quisiera usar su habitación en vez de los demás. Ya que había un elemento que su habitación tenia, pero ninguno de las otras habitaciones tenían— Eso es. Ya sé cómo podemos convencer a Linka a quedarse en nuestro cuarto.

— ¿Qué? ¡Vamos hermano, dime!

— Es simple, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es…

* * *

Al día siguiente, era la hora de que Linka se mudara a la habitación del dúo artista. Pero ella estaba de muy buen humor por los últimos tres días— Que genial semana. Pude disfrazar mis hermanos pequeños. Pude jugar a Ace Savy. Y tuve el mejor baño de burbujas y masaje de la historia. La verdad es que nada puede superarlo— Linka entró a la habitación y estaba oscuro, tal como la noche que visitó a Levi, León y los gemelos. Y apareció una luz que encandilaba a Linka— ¿Cómo rayos hacen que la habitación este tan oscuro? Son las doce del día.

— _¡Ladies and gentleman!_ — apareció Lane vestido de mago y Luke tocando música, para dar emoción al espectáculo— Vengan aquí a por este camino. Presten mucha atención Para el espectáculo del siglo, mis queridos espectadores. Porque el show está recién comenzando.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?— preguntó confundida Linka.

— Para empezar este día de maravillas quisiera pedir perdón, por las equivocaciones mías y de mis asistente— Linka no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar y ver lo que pasaba— Nos dimos cuenta de que no fuimos unos anfitriones muy buenos, y no hemos hecho un buen trabajo para recibirte. Para remediarlo. Haremos un truco de magia.

— ¿Un truco de magia?— se preguntaba Linka.

— Para eso quiero que vean esta habitación completamente normal— Anunció Lane para su truco. Linka observó la habitación, pero a simple vista, no había nada fuera de la normal a simple vista. Pero Linka por una razón sentía que algo raro en la habitación. Pero lo único que hicieron fue colocar algo negro sobre la pared del fondo de la habitación. Lo más seguro era para mantener oscura la habitación, pero aun había algo sospechoso en la habitación, pero Linka no podía entender que era. También habían movido algunos muebles, dejando la esquina derecha que estaba al fondo sin nada. Además, se podía destacar que la habitación es que estaba limpia. Pero había algo más, pero no podía saber que era— Como verán en esta habitación solo hay ciertas cosas personales nuestras. Pero quizás no está en condiciones para tener a una inquilina. Por lo que haremos lo posible para que pueda serlo.

Linka la verdad estaba entretenida por el truco y no había forma de quitar vista al truco. Y no parecía que estaba lista para realizar el truco— Es hora de la magia.

Lane sacó su sombrero y salieron un montón de cartas de ella dirigiendo donde estaba Linka. Luego una cortina de humo apareció donde estaba Linka. Ella comenzó a toser por la cantidad de humo. Después de varios segundos, el humo se disipó. Y Linka no podía creer lo que había frente de ella— Es… imposible.

La verdad que lo había al frente de ella era imposible hacerlo aparecer, parecía un especie de milagro crear tal magia. Lo que había al frente de ella era quizás la evidencia de que lo imposible es posible.

Lane caminó hacía donde estaba hermana— Linka. Aquí está tu nuevo lugar de dormir— Lane se movió y estaba allí. La cama de Linka y su mueble junto con ella. De una parte de la habitación estaba vacía y ahora tenía las cosas personales de Linka en ese lugar.

— No puede ser. Trajeron mi cama— Linka se emocionó y se lanzó directamente hacia ella. Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que se acostó en su cama. Y fue una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

— Sí hermana— dijo Luke— Pensamos que has dormido mucho en tu saco de dormir y en camas de otra persona, que deberías dormir en tu cama.

Lane intervino— Además nuestro cuarto tiene mucho espacio para colocar otra cama sin ningún problema. No como las otras habitaciones que no tienen espacios.

Linka estaba encima de su cama, moviendo sus brazos y piernas como si estuviera tratando de hacer un ángel de nieve sobre su cama— ¿Pero cómo metieron la cama aquí? ¿Cómo rayos hiciste ese truco de magia? Es decir, no había nada y lo hiciste aparecer.

— Lo siento Linka. Pero eso es un secreto de mago.

— Vamos díganme— ambos se negaron, lo cual se molestó un poco. Así que trató de pensar cómo lo hizo. Normalmente, si le daba vuelta al asunto, lo podría resolver. Pero estaba tan emocionada que lo único que quería hacer era estar en su cama— No quiero pensar. Iré por todas mis muñecos de felpa— Linka salió lo más rápido que podía para ir a sus juguetes.

Luke y Lane no podían creer que lo pudieron hacer— Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba, Lane.

— Lo sé, pero no fue fácil.

* * *

Para realizar el truco. Luke y Lane colocaron en su lugar los muebles en el lugar preciso donde debería estar. Y usaron unas sogas para colocar para subirlas al techo. La cama en su posición natural, pero su mueble lo tuvieron que colocar de tal manera que los cajones estuvieran mirando hacia arriba para que no se cayeran los cajones, y su contenido. Pero para ocultarlo mejor usaron una pantalla de proyección de gran tamaño y lo pintaron del color del techo. Por lo que si uno veía el techo no habría nada raro. Claro que a simple vista no se notaba, pero con ver la posición de la ventana se descubriría que el techo estaba más bajo. Pero por eso colocaron la habitación oscura. Uno para bloquear la ventana y no descubrir el error de la posición. Además con ocultar el proyector del techo. Lo cual no sería difícil, con la experiencia de Luke de hacer conciertos. Puede hacer cualquier habitación oscura. Y con la lluvia de cartas del sombrero de Lane y el humo de las máquinas de humo de Luke. Luke, como asistente, pudo sacar la pantalla de proyección y asegurar que todo funcionara a la perfección, mientras que Lane distraía a Linka.

* * *

Lane volvió a colocar su ropa de siempre— Me preocupe por un segundo de que Linka iba descubrir el truco al ver el que el techo estaba menos alto por culpa del proyector.

— Si, pero con las luces apagadas, el espectáculo de luces del truco, la presentación no le daba tiempo de ver en detalle en la habitación.

— Por cierto, no fue posible sin ti Luke. Ya sebes con bajar la cama y el mueble de manera de que no se escuchara.

— Si, pero no creo que deba llevarme todo el crédito. Total había algo sosteniendo la cama y el mueble, o mejor dicho alguien.

* * *

Para bajar la cama se tenía que bajarlo de manera lenta. Dado que no podían contar con Levi que construyera una máquina que lo hiciera en esta guerra por Linka. Tuvieron que usar a una persona para que lo bajara de manera lenta de forma de no hacer ruido para que Linka lo oyera y descubriera el truco.

* * *

Luke fue a la ventana y habló con la persona que bajo la cama y el mueble de su hermana con su propia fuerza— ¡Gracias Chel! — gritó Luke. A una mujer corpulenta con tatuajes de corazón con unos huesos cruzados, como bandera pirata, y un gran piercing en la nariz. Ella que se afeitó gran parte de su cabeza, excepto un gran mechón de cabello negro. Usaba una camisa blanca, con un chaleco negro. Unos pantalones de vaquero. Y unas pulseras en cada muñeca y un casquillo del vendedor de periódicos

Chelsea Monk, o mejor conocida como Chel, la ayudante de Luke y una buena amiga, fue la que bajó la cama y su mueble. Solo usando su fuerza. Estaba apenas hablando por el increíble esfuerzo físico que tuvo que realizar— De nada camarada. Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir— con su tarea completada se fue de la casa.

De vuelta en la habitación de Luke y Lane, amos chicos estaban felices ya que todo salió como lo habían preparado— La tenemos en la bolsa— contestó Lane. Y estaban tan felices que Luke comenzó a cantar el tema que habían inventado.

 _Luke, Lane y Linka compartiendo habitación  
_ _Dejando a todos los tontos atrás  
_ _Tendrán aventuras dondequiera que vayan_

Lane estaba eufórico con la canción de Luke.

 _La señora cocos vuela por el espacio exterior_

Ahora con los dos chicos emocionados empezaron a cantar el coro.

 _Uh, uh, uh, vuela señora cocos  
_ _Uh, uh, uh, vuela señora cocos  
_ _Uh, uh, uh, vuela señora cocos_

Linka volvió a la habitación, junto con un montón de muñecos de felpas, y vio a sus hermanos cantando una canción sobre la señora cocos— ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?

Ambos se callaron al ver que Linka estaba viéndolos— Estamos cantando ¿Quieres unirte?

— ¡Claro que sí!— Ahora los tres Louds empezaron a cantar.

 _Uh, uh, uh, vuela señora cocos_

* * *

Al día siguiente era el último día para que Loki y Loni demostraran que su habitación era la mejor. Y hasta gran parte del día, no habían hecho nada para asegurar que Linka se quedara en su habitación. Absolutamente nada. Lo único que habían hecho fue limpiar su habitación, tal como el día que Bebe visitó la habitación, pero eso no ayudaría con tener a Linka.

Todos los chicos estaban en la sala de estar, todos incluyendo a Linka. El único que no estaba en la habitación era Loni. Que estaba en su habitación. Pero qué podría hacer Loni para asegurar que Linka se quedara en su habitación. Pero claro, todos tenían la preocupación de cuál sería el plan de Loki. Ya que fue el que tuvo más tiempo para planear algo para convencer a Linka a quedarse en su habitación.

Y de repente suena el timbre de la casa y Linka se puso de pie— Yo veré quien es—Al momento de que estaba fuera de vista. Todos fueron a interrogar a Loki.

— ¿Qué tramas Loki?— preguntó Levi.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Sobre hacer que Linka se quede en tu habitación— dijo Lexx— Aunque será imposible con las cosas que hice.

— No planeo nada. Dejare que mi habitación hable por si misma— dijo todo confiado Loki.

Mientras todos estaban mirando a Loki. Linka entró con las personas que tocaron el timbre de su casa. Sus amigas Clydia, Rossie, Lian y Zacha— Chicas, ¿Por qué vinieron aquí?— preguntó Linka por la visita sorpresa de sus mejores amigas.

Lian le respondió esa pregunta— Clydia nos dijo que sería bueno que nos juntáramos, y específicamente dijo que viniéramos a tu casa, Loudi.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Linka a Clydia.

— Bueno…

* * *

Hace varios días atrás. En el día después que Linka se quedará en la habitación de Lynn y Lars. Clydia estaba en su habitación, haciendo cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo. Cuando de repente recibe una llamada telefónica de Loki. Ella al ver el número se apresuró a contestar y estaba toda nerviosa para contestar— H-H-Hola…

— Hola Clydia— respondió Loki desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Clydia al saber que el chico de su sueño estaba al otro lado del teléfono, llamándola. Solo para hablar con ella. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer— ¿L-L-Loki? — después se desmallo como siempre lo hace.

* * *

Después de unos minutos. Los dos Louds mayores volvieron a llamar a Clydia, pero esta vez, Loni se encargó de hablar con ella— Hola Clydia. Necesito pedirte algo…

Mientras Loki, se fue de la habitación ya que necesitaba usar el baño por asuntos personales, y sabía que su hermano podía pedir el favor que necesitaban de Clydia.

Cuando volvió de a su habitación. Loni aun parecía tener complicaciones con Clydia— Clydia ¿En serio que no puedes? ¿Y no puedes hacer que ocurra al revés? Interesante. Eso en verdad es interesante— Loni alejó el teléfono para hablar con su hermano— Loki. ¿Sabías que las uñas de tu mano dominante crecen más rápido que tu otra mano?

— ¿Qué? ¿No has hablado de nuestro plan?— Loki preguntó por la cosa sin sentido de que estaban hablando.

— ¿Ah? ¡Oh! Nos distrajimos. Clydia estaba hablando sobre qué color pintar sus uñas. Ella pensaba en un rosado. Yo dije que no, ya que le haría parecer una barata. Y luego me dijo la curiosidad de las uñas.

— No han hablado sobre Linka.

— ¿Linka? A ella no le gusta el rosa. Le gusta el naranja— Loni se dio cuenta de algo muy importante en ese momento. Y que urgencia se lo tenía que decir a Clydia— Clydia, intenta con color naranja. Llamaran la atención pero no mucho, como hacerte parecer una desesperada.

Loki aún no podía estar creyendo de las cosas que estaba hablando— Solo dile nuestro plan.

— Esta bien— se molestó Loni por el apresurado de su hermano— Clydia, necesito pedirte un favor y no se lo puedes decir a Linka— Loni explicó los detalles del plan que ellos habían elaborado. Pero no mencionaron sobre el hecho de que querían tener a Linka a su habitación, para evitar que la lealtad de Clydia a Linka les juegue en contra.

— Supongo que puedo hacer eso ¿Pero por qué quieren que haga eso?

Loki al escuchar lo que había preguntado Clydia. Él se acercó a la oreja de Loni para decir en secreto lo que tenía que decir y Loni repitió todo lo que su hermano le había dicho— Clydia. Esto tiene que ser un secreto.

— No lo sé. Unos pilares más importante en la amistad es la confianza y como buena amiga de Linka, no me siento muy segura de…

Mientras Clydia daba un discurso de la amistad. Loki se acercó a Loni para decirle lo que le tenía que decir a Clydia y le dijo— Clydia, a cambio de su silencio. Loki y yo te daremos tiempo libre en nuestra habitación. Puedes estar dentro por una hora a solas, y nadie te estará molestando

Clydia quedó impactada por el trato que podía hacer. Pasar sesenta gloriosos minutos en la habitación del hombre de sus sueños. Incluso si se casaba con otra persona él estaría en segundo lugar. Incluso ella quisiera pasar su luna de miel en su habitación— ¿Dime que quieres que haga?

Y allí comenzó el plan de varios días de planificación

* * *

Eso nos lleva al presente donde todas las amigas Linka que estaban en la sala— Oye Clydia. Que bonitas uñas— dijo Linka al ver que las uñas de Clydia estaban pintadas de color naranja.

Apareció Loni en el segundo piso y comenzó a hablar con todas las niñas presente— ¡Oh chicas! Qué bueno que vinieron— Todos los que estaban en la casa no sabía a qué se debía eso— Hice un montón de prendas de niñas de su edad, pero necesito modelos para probarlos— dijo Loni sosteniendo un montón de prendas de vestir.

Todas las amigas de Linka quedaron impresionadas al ver los hermosos vestidos que tenía Loni. Tanto fue la emoción que fueron corriendo al segundo piso, dejando a Linka y a Clydia solas en la primera planta.

Linka quería ir a probar ropa con sus amigas, pero estaba usando la habitación de Loki. Y algo que ella podía estar certera es que a Loki no le gustaba que ella fuera a su habitación.

Loki fue donde estaba Linka y Clydia— Oigan chicas. Si quieren privacidad pueden usar mi habitación.

A Linka le pareció extraño que Loki ofreciera su habitación— Espera, ¿Por qué nos vas a dejar a usar tu habitación?

Clydia intervino— No preguntes cosas. Vamos a la habitación de Loki.

— Clydia, ¿Pero qué quieres hacer en su habitación?

— Quiero oler su ropa interior.

— No va a haber ropa interior.

— ¿Qué no usa? Ahora Loki me parece más atractivo.

— Solo vamos— Linka y Clydia fueron a la habitación Loki y Loni a pasar una tarde de chicas probando ropa.

Al momento que se alejaron las dos chicas. Loki se recostó en su lugar en el sofá y colocó sus brazos en su cabeza como si había asegurado su victoria. Y junto a él, ocho hermanos enojados.

— ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

Lexx fue el primero en gritar— Eres un maldito. Usas a las amigas de Linka para que ella escoja tu habitación.

— Claro. Quizás algunos disfraces tontos, unos juegos, unos masajes y un truco de magia funcionan con ella. Pero lo que más vale en la vida. Es lo que opinan tus amigas. Ya que las chicas se llevan por la opinión de sus amigas.

— Bueno creo que no se puede hacer nada— dijo Lynn como si no le molestara nada del asunto.

— Así es y… Espera un segundo ¿Por qué estás tan relajado?

— No sé de qué hablas hermano— respondió Lynn y miró a la televisión— mira nuestro programa comenzó— Todos comenzaron a ver la tv molestos y sin ganas de hablar. Todos excepto de Lynn que no estaba para nada preocupado. Loki estaba observando cada segundo a Lynn como si hubiera hecho algo.

* * *

Pasaron dos horas y se escuchaba como Linka y sus amigas se estaban divirtiendo. Loni había bajado a ver la televisión a los chicos para que Linka se pudiera divertir con ellos. Pero Loki de verdad no podía sentir la rara sensación de que Lynn hizo algo para sabotear su trabajo, o cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Pero en un momento las niñas dejaron de reír y todas fueron al primer piso. Todas con vestidos de distintos colores y diferentes prendas— Hola chicos. Discúlpanos, pero nos tenemos que ir— dijo Zacha.

Loki y Loni se preocuparon. Ya que solo había pasado dos horas y necesitaban que Linka aprovechara lo máximo su habitación— ¿Pero, por qué se van?

Rossie le explicó— Clydia fue al cajón de la ropa interior de Loki y los olio… y bueno…— Las chicas estaban cargando a Clydia, que tenía la cara verde por el asco que sintió.

— ¿Ella olio la ropa interior de Loki?— se preguntaron los muchachos.

Clydia trató de responder— No… Esa ropa interior era de un chico que no era Loki— y le volvía colocar la cara de color verde y parecía que de verdad iba a vomitar.

— Espera… ¿Ella sabe la diferencia de ropa interior por su olor?— preguntó Luke.

— ¿Acaso ustedes no saben distinguir la ropa interior por olor?— preguntó Leif, ya que para él era normal distinguir la cosas por olor, es decir, hasta Charles podía hacerlo.

A todos les pareció extraño eso, pero recordaron que Leif es prácticamente un animal. Pero Linka decidió ver en lo importante en el momento, y esa persona era Clydia— Chicos iré a dejar a Clydia a su casa con las chicas— Todas las niñas se fueron de la casa, y Loki no podía creer que su plan de hacer que sus amigas la influyeran en escoger la habitación.

Loki no podía estar más enojado— ¿Pero qué rayos pasó Loni? ¿Qué rayos hiciste?

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¿Crees que sería capaz de arruinarlo todo apropósito?

— No, creo que eres lo suficientemente tonto, que lo hiciste por accidente.

— Oh, eso tienes más sentido.

Pero Loki recordó de algo muy importante— ¡Tú! — Giró para reprimir a Lynn, ya que estuvo muy raro como si había planeado algo y lo levantó para interrogarle— ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!

— No sé de qué hablas— Contestó Lynn mientras que Loki lo tenía levantado del piso— Estuve viendo televisión todo el tiempo con ustedes.

Loki solo podía gruñir, a pesar que sabía que su hermano había hecho algo. Pero no podía estar seguro de que era. Como Loki no podía sacar información de su hermano. Decidió lanzarlo al suelo ya que no le era útil— Vamos Loni a nuestra habitación para ver que pasó.

Todos fueron directamente a la habitación de los hermanos más viejos de la familia. Solo podía ver un montón de ropa de niña en el suelo. Habían dejado todo desordenado, pero no podía culparlas. Ya que no pudieron ordenar por lo que pasó con Clydia.

Loki fue a ver en el cajón donde se supone que estaba toda su ropa interior. Pero le sorprendió lo que había en tal cajón— ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! — En ese cajón había un centenar de ropa interior, pero ninguno era de Loki. Estaban los de Luke, los de Lars, hasta estaban los pañales de León— Aquí hay ropa interior de todos ustedes.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es nuestro? — preguntó Lane.

— Lavo la ropa todas las semanas. Conozco sus ropas interiores— Loki miró a Lynn que estaba todo tranquilo, como si él lo había planeado todo— Pusiste la ropa interior de todos. Mejor dicho ¿Por qué pusiste la ropa interior allí?

Lynn al ver que su hermano ya lo había descubierto, no tenía razón de ocultarlo. Además no podría hacer nada para arreglarlo— Sabía tu plan desde un principio. Usar las amigas de Linka para convencer de que estaba en una mejor habitación que la que tenía antes.

— ¿Cómo rayos lo descubriste?

— Yo lo descubrí.

— ¡AHH! — Loki se asustó por la aparición repentina de Lars a su espalda.

— Yo fui el que lo descubrió todo.

Loki estaba desconcertado de que Lars fue el que lo descubrió— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Me estuviste espiando por el ducto de ventilación?

— No— contestó fúnebremente Lars.

— ¿Estuviste bajo la cama?

— No.

— ¿Estuviste en el armario?

— No.

Loki no se le ocurría otra forma de que Lars lo descubriera— ¿Entonces, cómo?

— Estaba sentado junto con ustedes.

— ¿Huh?— se preguntaron Loki y Loni sobre lo que dijo Lars.

— Verán— Lars comenzó a relatar de lo sucedido…

* * *

Días atrás, Lars iba a buscar un poco de tela negra en la habitación de Loni, ya que él siempre tenía telas de todos colores. Pero cuando llegó, Loni estaba llamando a Clydia. Y Lars fue y se sentó en la cama para esperar a que Loni terminara su llamada. Y escuchó toda la llamada con Clydia. En serio, estuvo sentado en todo momento y ninguno de sus hermanos mayores notó su presencia allí. Y cuando terminaron de hablar con ella. Fue lo más rápido posible, en otras palabras, se levantó y camino a su habitación para hablar con Lynn. Para contar el plan que tenía sus hermanos mayores a Lynn.

* * *

— Y es así como supimos todo.

— Espera, entonces… ¿Por qué de colocar ropa interior?— preguntó Loni, y la verdad, era una muy buena pregunta, a nadie se le ocurriría un plan como ese.

Lynn respondió esa pregunta— Ese fue plan de Linka.

— ¡¿De Linka?!— gritaron todos, excepto Lynn y Lars, ya que lo sabía.

Loki se molestó con Lynn ya que era imposible que Linka le ayudara con las intenciones de sus hermanos de sacarla de su habitación permanentemente— Eso es imposible. Linka jamás hubiera hecho eso, sin saber de qué la queremos. ¿Acaso ustedes le dijeron todo?

— Claro que no. Ella jamás nos ayudaría con eso.

— ¿Entonces cómo?

— Tengo un don para hacer hablar las mujeres. Se los explicaré…

* * *

Nuevamente en el día que Linka se quedó en la habitación de Lynn y Lars. Lars fue directamente a contar a Lynn sobre el plan. En ese momento Lynn le estaba dando un masaje a Linka y ella estaba tan relajada que estaba al mismo nivel que una persona dopada— Lynn tengo que hablar sobre algo.

— ¡Ahh!— Gritó Lynn con la aparición de su hermano e hizo una fuerza en un musculo o en nervio que hizo que tuviera una reacción rara en su musculo que llegó a su cerebro.

Linka se levantó por la acción de Lynn en su cerebro— La suma de las raíces cuadrada de un triángulo rectángulo equivale a la raíz del lado restante. La contribución de Shakespeare y Cervantes a la literatura es inmensurable. Y había una vez un barquito chiquito, tan chiquito que no podía navegar… uuhh— Y Linka se desmalló, después de tener esa reacción rara.

Ambos chicos estaban en silencio después de ese episodio raro de Linka. Pero Lynn tenía otra cosa en mente— Lars. No hagas eso cuando esté dando un masaje a Linka.

— Suspiro. Mira, sé lo que planean Loki y Loni sobre… tú ya sabes qué— dijo Lars para que Linka no escuchara nada.

— Sabes lo que harán para que se quede en su habitación.

— ¡Lynn!— gritó Lars ya que Linka aún estaba en la habitación y podía escucharlo todo.

— No te preocupes. Linka esta tan relajada que no escucha nada— Lars la miró y en verdad que Linka estaba en estado vegetal con la última cosa que le hizo Lynn.

— Bueno, está bien— Lars a continuación comenzó a contar sobre el plan de ellos de usar a Clydia y sus otras amigas para convencerla.

— Rayos. ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Lynn comenzó a darse vueltas por la habitación pensando en algo para arruinar el plan de Loki— Ya sé. Invitamos a Bebé a participar. Me imagino que Clydia odia a Bebe. Si ellas dos están juntas harán un reunían rara y Linka no querrá estar en esa habitación.

Linka levantó su cabeza— Eso no funcionara— ambos chicos se sorprendieron que fue Linka que dijera eso. Y se preocuparon de que Linka escuchara más de la cuenta y los odiara por eso arruinando la oportunidad de tenerla en su habitación— Las mujeres nos odiamos en silencio. Como yo odio a esa perra engreída de Rose por dejar a morir a Jack. Había mucho espacio en esa maldita puerta.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre si y se preocuparon de todas las cosas raras que había dicho— Pensábamos que no te gustaba esa película— contestó Lynn.

— No me gusta porque esta esa perra engreída ¿Acaso no escuchan las cosas que digo?

Ahora en verdad estaban preocupados por todo lo que dijo Linka— Linka estas rara. Pero todo lo que dijo es verdad— dijo Lars.

— ¿Qué Rose es una perra? — preguntó Lynn.

— No. Si fuera verdad mi querida Edna sería peor… No me refiero sobre esa película. Me refiero al asunto de que las mujeres se odian en secreto.

— Claro que es verdad— habló nuevamente Linka— Como que siempre lloró cuando la bestia de la "Bella y la Bestia" casi se muere al final, finjo no hacerlo para no parecer tan niñita.

Nuevamente Linka hizo esa cosa rara de dar información de más sin que nadie le preguntara— ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Linka? — se preguntó nuevamente Lars.

Lynn se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando con su hermana— ¡Oh por dios! Llegué al siguiente nivel.

— De que nivel hablas.

— Linka tiene ciertos niveles de relajación. Algunas veces la activo cuando le hago masajes. Como una Linka calmada donde nada la puede hacer enojar, como la vez que Leif le llenó la habitación de lodo y a ella no le importo. Otro nivel Linka la gritona, donde ella grita por todo, como la vez que le cantó canciones de cuna a León, mientras me pago para que le hiciera un masaje, y nadie pudo dormir, ni siquiera los vecinos. Y la que hice, Linka la ausente, donde puedes decirle lo que sea y lo olvida en tres segundos. Y aquí la nueva Linka. Linka suero de la verdad. Donde ella responderá todo con solo la verdad.

— O sea que le podemos preguntar toda clase de preguntas. Como las cosas oscuras que guarda en su alma— Lars iba a preguntarle cosas a Linka, hasta que Lynn intervino.

— No hermano. No puedo creer que diga esto. Pero no es hora de escuchar las historias de Linka relatadas por ella.

— ¿En qué te has convertido?

— En un héroe en tiempo de crisis. Además, no tengo la menor idea de cuánto dure el suero de la verdad de Linka, y tenemos que pensar en un plan para sabotear a Loki y a Loni. Además quien es mejor que Linka para pensar en planes— Lynn se dirigió a Linka, la chica con un plan, para preguntar lo que en verdad necesitaban— Linka dinos algo sobre Clydia.

Linka solo le contestó lo que Lynn le preguntó— Me agrada Clydia, Clydia es una buena amiga. Si tuviera poderes sería una súper amiga.

— Linka. Oye dime. Si Clydia fuera a la habitación de Loki ¿Qué haría ella?

Linka normalmente no diría cosas personales sobre su amiga o de otra persona. Pero en ese momento estaba tan relajada, que no tenía ningún tipo de filtro— De lo más seguro que olerá la ropa interior de Loki.

— ¿Qué? ¿Oler su ropa interior?— ambos niños no podía creer en lo que había dicho su hermana.

— ¿Estas segura que eso hará ella?— preguntó Lynn, ya que no estaba cien por ciento convencido.

— Eso es lo que yo haría, si fuera como Clydia— contestó Linka, lo que provocó cierta duda— Clydia sabe todo de Loki, sabe cómo es su habitación, su ruta hacia la escuela y tiene sus registros dentales. Lo único que ella no conoce es su ropa interior. Me lo ha pedido, y por obvias razones no se lo he entregado. ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Eso me hace una mala amiga?

— No, eso te hace una buena hermana y una buena ciudadana. Ahora sigue contando sobre la ropa interior.

— Bueno la ropa interior de Clydia es similar a la mía, excepto que es de diferente color y tiene un diseño un poco más…

— ¡Linka!— interrumpió Lynn a Linka, ya que tenía cosas más importantes que saber— háblanos de Clydia y la ropa interior de Loki. ¿Sabes de alguna manera de sabotear a los chicos?

— Bueno… Hagan que Clydia huela la ropa interior de alguien más— respondió Linka y la verdad que ninguno de sus hermanos esperó esa respuesta— Una vez fue al sótano a buscar su ropa sucia de Loki. Pero había tanta ropa sucia de hombres que no supo cuál era suyo. Así que por accidente tomó los de papá y se enfermó de una manera, que estuvo días vomitando.

— ¿Y no crees que ella se maree con oler la ropa interior de Loki?

— No. Ella sabe cómo es el olor de Loki, es decir. Él tira tantos gases que hasta nuestros vecinos saben cómo huelen, en serio que tiene que ver al médico por sus problemas de flatulencia. Así que si quieren a Clydia fuera de la habitación debe oler ropa interior de otra persona

* * *

— Así que con ese plan detuvimos tu plan— Todos quedaron con la boca abierta después de escuchar del plan ingenioso de Lynn y Lars, proporcionados por la misma Linka.

— No puedo creerlo. Que usaras a Linka en mi contra y segundo. Son mis zapatos que hacen esos sonidos. Y tercero, no puedo creer que entraras a mi habitación— Loki estaba bastante enojado con Lynn que solo quería golpearlo.

Lynn trató de evitar la violencia— Muy bien será mejor que todas mantengan la calma…— repentinamente Lynn fue golpeado por Loki. Eso hizo que Lars y Loni comenzarán a pelear. Y en un segundo todos los otros diez Louds estaban peleando. Todos luchaban para no perder.

* * *

Después de un largo rato, Linka volvió a su casa junto con todas sus amigas, excepto Clydia que estaba en su casa descansando.

— ¿Están seguras que se van? — preguntó ella a sus amigas.

— Sí, no se siente bien seguir la diversión sin Clydia con nosotras— respondió Lian.

Rossie se puso adelante— Linka ¿Esta bien si devolvemos estos vestidos después?

— Por favor— dijo Zacha y todas ellas trataron de poner su mejor cara de perrito para convencer a Linka.

— No creo que sea problema. Le diré a Loni que se me olvido pedírselos.

— Gracias Loudi. Nos vemos— se despidieron sus tres amigas

— Nos vemos chicas— dijo Linka despidiéndose de sus amigas mientras se alejaban. Después no tenía nada más que hacer que volver a su casa. Fue como normalmente lo hace— Oigan chicos, Deje a Clydia en casa. Pero no se preocupen que ya está…— Linka notó que la casa era todo un desastre— ¿Pero qué rayos pasó aquí?

Vio toda la casa destrozada. Como sí la tormenta del siglo ocurrió dentro de su casa. Resulta que los chicos llevaron la pelea hasta el primer piso. Y hubo gran daño colateral.

— Chicos ¿Por qué cada vez que entro a esta casa, ustedes están peleando? — Pero nadie escuchó a Linka, y seguían peleando— ¡Paren, están destruyendo la casa! No he visto un desastre desde…— Linka quedó sin palabras al recordar el último incidente que pelearon tan gravemente— ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no!— Linka desesperadamente sacó su teléfono y miró el calendario. Principalmente las últimas semanas. Al ver su sospechan era ciertas. Sólo tenía una cosa que hacer— Tenemos que pelear.

A pesar del comentario confuso de Linka de participar en una pelea que no tenía sentido. Por eso para explicarlo todo. Se dirigió a hablar con el espectador— Sé que están pensando "Linka, ¿Por qué estás incentivando a una pelea, donde no tienes la menor idea de la razón de porque están peleando?". Bueno, la respuesta es simple. Cuando vives con una familia así de grande suelen haber muchas peleas. Pero lo raro es cuando no se pelea. Nosotros tenemos algo como una maldición. Mientras más días no peleamos. Los daños son cada vez más grandes. El máximo de días que he registrado que hemos peleado es de veinte días. Y hoy se cumple veinte días de nuestra última pelea. Y antes que pregunten. No, jugar a las peleas no sirve. Ya que es de mentira. Así que cualquiera está en peligro, y no quiero arriesgar a una pelea de veintiún días …

Mientras Linka explicaba una cuerda de vaquero fue amarrada a ella y se cayó al suelo. El culpable fue Leif y amarró el otro extremo de la cuerda al auto militar de Lexx. Lexx condujo, subiendo las escaleras. Lo hizo rápidamente con el auto. Aunque Linka fue golpeada en cada peldaño al subir. Lexx fue directamente a su habitación y cuando Linka estaba dentro. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

— Linka se quedará en nuestra habitación.

Todo el mundo fue a pelear contra los gemelos por la entrada de la habitación. Lo cual no fue difícil traspasar sus defensas, dado que ellos eran dos contra el resto de sus hermanos. Pero ellos fueron más inteligentes y cerraron la puerta con llave así que ninguno podía entrar y Linka se quedaría en su habitación.

— Rayos abran esa puerta— demandó Loki.

— No podemos. — Lexx le pasó la llave a su hermano y él se lo tragó.

— Podrán recuperar esa llave en unas horas más.

— No gracias— respondieron todos con solo imaginar como por donde saldrá esa llave.

—Jaque mate.

Levi sólo se rió de la incompetencia de sus hermanos— Ustedes creen que con una simple llave se abre una puerta. Hay una infinidad de maneras de abrir una puerta. Como la manera 1746. Usando mi máquina de amnesia. Un invento que invente para que la gente no recuerde las cosas que les hice.

— ¿Cómo una máquina que borra memorias nos ayudara?

— Porque mi máquina no borra memorias— contestó Levi con una gran mochila y ninguno de sus hermanos podía creer lo que llevaba puesto— Mi máquina lo líquida todo— se reveló que su máquina de amnesia era un lanzallamas. Ya que la gente calcinada no cuenta nada.

Pero antes de que Levi usara su lanzallamas. Loni forzó la cerradura con unos de los broches de Linka. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que Loni tuvo una mejor solución con Levi. Pero esa sensación se fue en menos de un segundo ya que había otra cosa de importancia en ese momento.

Al abrir la puerta todos entraron. Pero no había ningún rastro de Linka en el interior— ¿Qué hicieron con Linka?

Todos miraron a los gemelos y ellos se vieron entre sí, ya que ninguno tenía la menor idea de lo que había pasado— No sé dónde está. Debería estar aquí.

— Contesten mentirosos— dijo Loki mostrando el puño a los niños.

— Oigan ¿Alguien ha visto a Lynn o a Lars?— preguntó Loni y todos se fijaron que había ocho personas es total.

* * *

Mientras que en la habitación del deportista y el gótico, estaban vacías. Pero de repente salen Lynn y Lars del ducto de ventilación. En dónde Lynn usaba un traje ninja y llevaba a Linka en su hombro. No fue difícil moverla ya que estaba toda amarrada.

Mientras que se escuchó un gran grito en la habitación del al lado y todos gritaron— ¡LYNN!

— Hora de las defensas— murmuró Lynn con la siguiente batalla que tendrá que lidiar.

Afuera de la habitación todos fueron a la habitación de sus hermanos— De seguro fue Lynn quién lo secuestró.

— Háganse para atrás. Es hora de usar la máquina de amnesia— Levi se colocó sus gafas de protección y preparó su lanzallamas.

— O simplemente abrimos la puerta— Loni fue y abrió la puerta ya que no tenía seguro.

Cuando todos vieron la habitación y Linka estaba en la habitación aún atada. Lynn estaba en medio de la habitación y estaba con su lanzador de pelotas de tenis— Digan hola a mi amiguita. ¡AAHHHH!— Lynn disparó su máquina y salían demasiadas pelotas y todos sus hermanos salieron del camino para no resultar heridos.

Nadie estaba preparado para recibir un montón de pelotas y si entraban resultarían heridos. Pero había un Loud que estaba preparado para pelear con fuego, con fuego de verdad.

Levi usó su lanzallamas para calcinar cada pelota y avanzaba hacia la habitación. Levi se acercaba y Lynn aumentaba la potencia. Levi seguía avanzando, pero llegaba al punto que el lanzallamas no podía destruir más pelotas y el punto donde Lynn no podía seguir. Ambos luchaban y mantenían su posición. Parecía una pelea donde era imposible ganar.

Pero un Loud tenía una ventaja que aseguraría su victoria. Lynn tenía una máquina que disparaba muchas pelotas a la vez. Levi tenía un arma que se usaba en la guerra. Pero una de las mayores ventajas de Lynn era que había ganado una dotación de por vida de pelotas de tenis. Levi sólo tenía combustible en una mochila que tenía el tamaño para un niño de cuatro años y por ende poca gasolina. Y con el tiempo el fuego del lanzallamas se apagó.

— Rayos— y Levi fue golpeada por un centenar de pelotas de tenis y lo mandaron fuera de la habitación y se cayó por las escaleras.

Lynn prácticamente aseguró su victoria al tener el arma más poderosa de la casa y no había nadie que sería capaz de derrotarlos.

Pero ese no era el caso para otros Louds en la casa.

Luke y Lane fueron a buscar algunos materiales para poder enfrentar a la invencible máquina de Lynn. Al recoger sus materiales se pusieron a las orillas de la puerta. Luke quiso inspeccionar si aun le quedaban municiones a Lynn. Por lo que coloco su mano para que Lynn lo viera, y al momento que su mano era visible se escuchó su máquina disparar. Lo que rápidamente dedujeron que le quedaban municiones.

— Bien, quizás no salgamos vivos de estos. Así que aquí un poco de música motivacional— Y Luke comenzó a cantar.

 _Luke el músico y Lane el comediante  
Entrarán a la zona de fuego.  
Para salvar a su hermana._

Lane rápidamente trató de pensar en una línea para su canción.

 _Como cuando la señora cocos venció al gigante hombre mono  
y salvó la novena dimensión_

— ¿Muy exagerado? — preguntó Lane, ya que no era bueno improvisando en musica

— Creo que fue un poco forzado

— Lo sabía. Ahora vamos a golpear unas pelotas ¡Al ATAQUE! — ambos chicos entraron a la zona de guerra a combatir con todo lo que tenían.

Lynn fue con todo lo que tenía ya que no dejaría que se llevaran a Linka.

Pero Luke y Lane no se rindieron y lucharon contra las pelotas. Luke usaba los palillos de su batería. Los movía como si estuviera tocando música y bloqueaba las pelotas que se acercaban.

Por otro lado Lane, usó sus talentos de entretención para avanzar. El payaso de la familia tenía números talentos para hacer sonreír a las personas. Entre ellas usó el clásico de hacer animales de globos. Claro que unos globos no dañarían a nadie, pero hay una técnica secreta para derrotar a cualquier persona. Lamentablemente tiene un gran costo. Quitar la sonrisa a alguien. Normalmente un payaso no usaría ese talento para quitar la sonrisa a alguien. Pero existen dos ocasiones que podía hacer la técnica secreto de los globos.

La primera si la vida de alguien estaba en peligro. Pero este no era ese caso. Pero la segunda si la permite, y esa regla es… que la persona que se le va aplicar la técnica, sea un cretino. Lo cual era perfecto para Lane.

Lane utilizó un par de globos y creo… Unos nunchacos de globos para bloquear las pelotas y avanzar— Creo que estamos golpeando tus bolas Lynn Jajajajajajaja, ¿Entendiste? Pero en serio, terminare golpeándote en las pelotas.

Ambos hermanos pudieron llegar con mucho esfuerzo donde estaba Lynn. Pero Lynn no se rendiría. Por lo que incrementó la velocidad de lanzamiento al nivel 'Ultra mega alfa ninja'. Eso hizo que la máquina disparaba tan rápido y principalmente que perdiera el control que hasta Lynn no lo podía controlar y disparaba las pelotas a todas direcciones, el cual nadie estaba a salvo. Y Lynn estaba sujetando de la máquina mientras que esta giraba a todas direcciones.

Luke y Lane se pusieron para protegerse las espaldas cada uno y bloqueaban las pelotas que venían en cualquier dirección. Pero no podían avanzar ya que eran muy al azar la dirección que tenían que estar más concentrados en defenderse que en avanzar.

Y Linka estaba en el suelo recibiendo un montón de pelotas.

Mientras que fuera de la habitación trataban de pensar de alguna forma de entrar. Pero era imposible. Ya que era todo un caos y nadie tenía los reflejos para esquivarlo.

Pero en la vida no se necesita reflejos. Levi observó la máquina y todas sus propiedades. La velocidad de disparo. Cuantas pelotas disparaba por segundo. La velocidad angular. Las propiedades de las pelotas. Y con todo eso encontró la ruta óptima de entrada.

Levi tomó la mano de su hermano bebé para ir caminando. León estaba, por una parte asustado. Pero Levi sabía por dónde iban a llegar las pelotas. Así que prácticamente daba pasos y se detenía para esperar al siguiente momento. Y pudieron avanzar hasta llegar donde estaba Linka. Así que ambos chicos levantaron a Linka y se fueron hacia la puerta de la habitación. Y ahora no tenían preocupación de protegerse de las pelotas. Ya que tenían a Linka que serviría como escudo humano que les protegía de las pelotas.

Pero había una complicación al salir de la habitación. Una vez fuera, habrán otros cuatro hermanos contra quién luchar. Pero de igual manera salió de la habitación y se encontró con ellos.

— Gracias Levi por sacar a Linka por nosotros— dijo Loki.

— Ahora si nos permites— respondió Lexx.

Pero aún con eso, Levi no estaba dispuesto a rendirse— Por favor. No tienes escapatoria— le respondió Loni a sus hermanitos.

— Que mal que no tienes un plan de salida— dijo Leif.

Levi simplemente sonrió— ¿Quien dijo que no lo tenía?

— ¡¿Huh?!— respondieron confundidos todos.

— En efecto. Debería pasar en tres, dos uno y…

Dentro de la habitación de Lynn, él aún estaba sosteniéndose de la máquina mientras giraba sin control. Pero Lynn ya no soportó más y soltó la máquina. Y ahora con el peso muerto y el puesto de maxima velocidad. La máquina salió de la habitación ya que tenía ruedas. Y comenzó a lanzar pelotas como loco y todos los hermanos buscaron refugio. Pero como Levi y León tenían al escudo humano Linka, no tenían de que preocuparse. Así que rápidamente los dos niños menores llevaron a Linka a su habitación. Y lo cerraron completamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Loki fue a la habitación y no podía abrir la puerta— Levi. ¡Abre esta puerta en este instante!

— Bien intento pero no. Ahora me quedare con Linka y ninguno sé la llevara. Y me asegúrate de que nunca abran esa puer...— Levi se dio cuenta que en la habitación estaban sus hermanos, resulta que Loni había forzado la cerradura y abrió la puerta— Demonios.

Después de una paliza asegurada. Loki y Loni se llevaron a Linka a su habitación y literalmente la arrojaron al piso, para así seguir peleando con el resto de sus hermanos dejando a Linka sola.

Linka estaba algo adolorida. Además cómo culparla. Si fue arrastrada atacado por miles de pelotas y arrojada al piso.

Linka pudo quitarse la cuerda que está atada y no estaba nada feliz— Ya basta. No sé qué clase de estupidez están peleando mis hermanos para así pelear. Pero ahora tengo una razón para hacerlo.

Los hermanos Louds cometieron un grave error en ese momento. Ahora habían despertado al gigante durmiente y haría lo que fuera para hacerlos sufrir— Bien chicos. Me hicieron enojar y ahora les haré pagar— Linka iba a comenzar a salir a correr y atacarlos. Pero por cosa de su fortuna, algo le pasaría— Bien es hora que sufran y… — mientras Linka discutía con sus hermanos. Uno de ellos tomó su broche y lo lanzó lejos, lo que provocó que su cabello cubriera sus ojos y no pudiera ver nada.

Los hermanos ya tenían suficientes problemas con luchar contra varias personas, lo que menos necesitaban era que otra persona entrara. Pero Linka se molestó con eso— ¡CHICOS! teníamos un trató. Ustedes no me sacan los broches en las peleas y yo no los golpeo en sus entrepiernas— ahora Linka estaba buscando su broche en el piso.

Todos los chicos seguían peleando mientras que Linka buscaba su broche. Pero en unos momentos, Loki se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba fuera de su habitación. Aprovecho su mejor momento para tomar a Linka a la fuerza a su habitación.

— ¡Oye!— gritó Linka por la acción de su hermano.

Luke se dio cuenta de lo que hizo su hermano y fue directamente a la habitación para ver a su hermana— ¿Estas bien hermana?

— Sí, estoy bien Luke. Oye Luke me podrías ayudar a buscar mi…— pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración. Luke la tomó y la lanzó a su habitación.

Linka cayó al piso y se levantó, pero le tomó su tiempo ponerse de pie. En seguida Lynn entró a la habitación y sacó a Linka para arrojarla a su habitación. Luego ambos gemelos hicieron lo mismo y finalmente Levi con un robot realizó lo mismo que todos habían hecho. Todos empezaron a tirar a Linka a varias habitaciones, sin descansar y sin ánimo para rendirse.

La lanzaban por tantas habitaciones que era difícil de seguir el ritmo. Y estaban todos empezando a cansar que la iban a buscar en las habitaciones equivocadas o la lanzaban a otras habitaciones. La cosa era de seguir luchando.

Ya después de varios minutos todos estaban cansados, golpeados y adoloridos por toda la lucha que hacían. Un grupo estaba en el suelo descansando y otros prácticamente caminando como zombies tratando de entrar a las habitaciones para arrastrar a Linka a otras habitaciones.

Lynn fue abrir la habitación de Luke para sacar a Linka, pero cuando abrió no encontraba a Linka. Lexx buscó en la habitación de Loki y nada. Lo mismo para Lane, Levi y Loki que buscaron en las habitaciones de Lynn, Lexx y de Levi, respectivamente.

— Chicos ¿Dónde está Linka?— Preguntó Leif, pero todos discutían hasta que sintieron una helada brisa que les dio escalofríos a todos.

— ¿De dónde viene ese viento?— se preguntó Lexx y todos escucharon una puerta abrirse por ese viento.

Esa puerta, era de la habitación de Linka. Pero era raro que estuviera abierta si nadie había entrado hace varias semanas.

— ¿Por qué la habitación de Linka está abierta?— se preguntó Leif. Todos tuvieron la idea que podría estar allí.

Loki entró sólo para inspeccionar ya que esa habitación estaba bajo construcción— Chicos encontré a Linka. Y estoy seguro que estará literalmente molesta con nosotros.

Todos fueron a ver y notaron donde estaba Linka. Durante la disputa alguien arrojó a Linka a su habitación haciendo que se cayera por el agujero y calera encima de Vanzilla.

— ¡Rápido! Hay que llevarla al hospital.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, todos los chicos estaban en los pasillos del hospital esperando saber sobre Linka. Dando vueltas sintiéndose mal por lo que le pasó a su hermana. Pero después de una larga espera apareció un doctor y Loki aprovechó el momento para preguntar sobre Linka.

— Doctor ¿Cómo está nuestra hermana?

— Bien. Acaba de dar la luz a dos hermosos bebés.

— ¿Dar la luz?

— Sí. ¿Acaso no trajeron a la mujer embarazada?

— No. Trajimos a la niña que cayó sobre una van.

— Oh, lo siento. Déjenme ver…— el doctor reviso varios de sus archivos para encontrar el de Linka— Aquí la encontré. No se preocupen que sólo se fracturó un dedo— Todos los chicos se aliviaron ya que el problema de su hermana estaba bien.

— Pensé que habíamos hecho algo peor a Linka— dijo Luke.

— Que raro— dijo el doctor— este archivó está mal hecho— El doctor vio la siguiente hoja— ¡Oh! Aquí está el problema. La hoja anterior estaba mal escrita y colocaron una nueva. Aquí está el correcto— El doctor reviso la hoja y se pasmó por lo que vio— ¡Por el bigote del doctor Chapatin! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasó a esta niña?!

— ¿Tan malo es?

El doctor comenzó a leer el informe— Su hermana tiene tres costillas frisuradas, un dedo roto del pie, junto con otros dos pies rotos del pie. Una fractura en el pulgar. Unos lesiones menores en el tobillo, la mano, la mandíbula. Y finalmente, tiene hemorragia interna.

— Uf, eso es un alivio— dijo Loni y todos lo quedaron mirando por lo que dijo— ¿Qué? dijo que su hemorragia era interna. Allí es donde tiene que estar la sangre.

El doctor comenzó a hablar a los chicos— Bueno su hermana esta fuera de peligro y necesitará mucho descanso. Creo que debería estar una semana en cama con reposo absoluto. Si quieren pueden puede visitarla en su habitación,

Todos los chicos fueron a ver a Linka y cuando llegaron a su habitación estaba recostada mirándolos con una cara enojada.

— Linka están aquí tus hermanos.

Pero ella sólo estaba molesta— Bien, porque tengo cosas de que hablar.

El doctor se acercó a ella— Debes tener cuidado con las cosas que haces. Por fortuna tienes unos buenos hermanos que te trajeron en un santiamén.

— Sí, tengo mucha suerte y unos buenos hermanos— dijo sarcásticamente Linka, ya que en verdad, estaba enojada con todos ellos. Sus hermanos solo tragaron saliva por los nervios que tenían.

— Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer. Los dejare tranquilos a todos ustedes.

En el momento de que el doctor salió de la habitación los chicos estaban nerviosos, ya que tenían el presentimiento que Linka haría ver que todo lo que pasó fue de alguna manera la culpa de ellos. Pero ella sólo estaba callada.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Lynn comenzó a hablar— Entonces… Link, espero que no estés molesta con nosotros.

— ¿Molesta? ¿Yo? Claro que no— dijo calmadamente Linka, y todos sus hermanos se aliviaron— Molesta no describe lo que estoy ¡SINTIENDO! ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME TIRARON DEL SEGUNDO PISO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABAN PELEANDO?!

Loki procedió a tratar a calmar a Linka— Linka, por sí ayuda un poco. Le dije a Loni que dejará de golpearlos.

* * *

Unas horas antes donde todos estaban peleando. Loki le gritó a Loni— Loni. Deja de golpearlos. Las patadas son más efectivas.

* * *

Loki comenzó a hablar— Lo sentimos Linka, la verdad es que. Nos fascina tenerte como compañera de habitación.

— ¿De qué hablan? Solo se han quejado desde que he estado yendo a sus habitaciones.

Todos comenzaron a hablar para confesar todo de orden del mayor al menor, asi que ahora le tocó a Loni hablar— La verdad. Es que eres una increíble compañera de habitación y queríamos pasar más tiempo contigo.

— Así qué provocamos accidentes en la reparación de tu habitación. Y hemos estado fingiendo no quererte para que no sospecharas que hayamos estado saboteado tu habitación. Iba ser por poco tiempo. Lo juro

— Pero después nos enteramos de que Mamá quería que escogieras una habitación para quedarte.

— Por lo que esta semana tratamos de hacer cosas para que te quedarás.

— Pero justo hoy, saboteamos el plan de Loki y comenzamos a pelear por tenerte.

— Y terminaste sufriendo las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

— Así que no importa que habitación escojas.

— Todos aceptaremos tu decisión.

Ahora Linka al fin entendió lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no cambia anda a lo que verdad ella opinaba— Chicos. No quiero estar en ninguna de sus habitaciones.

— ¿Huh?— quedaron confundidos por la respuesta de su hermana.

— No quiero estar en sus habitaciones. Porque sus habitaciones apestan.

— Claro que no— respondieron todos a la defensiva.

— Todas apestan y se los demostraré. La habitación de Levi y León apesta a pañales sucios y el olor de los químicos de Levi.

— En realidad. Esos nos mis muestras de heces humanos— corrigió Levi a la equivocación de su hermana

— Eso es peor— Levi no le dio importancia a esa declaración de su hermana. Ahora Linka se dirigió hacia los gemelos— La habitación de Leif y Lexx apesta a animales y a perfume. Puedo soportar esos olores, pero juntos es algo asquerosos. Además tiene muchas manchas de orina de Charles en la habitación.

— La verdad es que son mías— dijo Leif— Estaba marcando mi territorio.

Linka sintió un poco de asco. Pero era hora de enfocarse con Lynn y Lars— La habitación de Lynn y Lars apestan a sudor y a algo muerto— rápidamente mencionó la siguiente habitación— La habitación de Luke y Lane apesta a sudor. Chicos son grandes. Hay algo que se llama desodorante. Úsenlo.

Todos comenzaron a olerse las axilas. Pero no sintieron ningún otro olor fuera del olor común. Tenían el mismo olor de siempre.

— Finalmente la habitación de Loki y Loni— Linka trató de pensar algún mal olor, pero la verdad, es que no tenía ningún mal olor— La verdad es que huele bien.

— Ja. En sus caras— respondió felizmente Loki.

— Pero es tan aburrida— respondió quejándose Linka.

— ¿Qué?

— Ustedes tienen un gran sistema de seguridad en sus habitaciones. Pero su habitación es muy aburrida. Lo único que tienen son sus camas, sus muebles. Los palos de golf de Loki y la máquina de coser de Loni.

Loki inmediatamente comenzó a defender su habitación— Oye esa habitación está muy bien espaciada y tiene una buena estructura.

— Su habitación es aburrida y lo sabes— Linka se dirigió a hablar con todos sus hermanos— Chicos, sus habitaciones está bien por ahora que no tengo una. Pero quiero una habitación donde pueda tener mis propias cosas personales. Quiero mi habitación.

— Pero puedes tener lo mismo en nuestra habitación— dijo Lexx, ya que aún quería a su hermana en su habitación por las noches. Por lo que usó sus ojos de perritos para encantarla— Me llega a doler el estómago sin tenerte cerca— Lexx estaba aplicando una de sus técnicas para persuadir a las personas para que tenga compasión con él.

—Aww. Te duele el estómago. Acércate a la cama para que te pueda ¡PATEAR EL TRASERO Y ASI DESEARAS SOLAMENTE TENER UN DOLOR EN EL ESTOMAGO!— Linka se dirigió hacia sus hermanos— Chicos, ustedes son malos anfitriones. Y yo solo me estaba comportando como una buena invitada ya que eran sus habitaciones. Créanme, ustedes no me quieren de compañera de habitación.

— Pero si te queremos— respondió Leif colocando ojos de perritos al igual que su hermano.

—Chicos, me gustan las cosas ordenas. Además duermo con una docena de muñecos de felpa. Los ordeno cada día. Tenerme como compañera implica tener sus habitaciones limpias, ordenadas, sin cosas esparcidas en el suelo, nada ropa sucia en la habitación. Tener cosas lindas de niñas. También me gusta leer, por lo que no me gusta el ruido, ni las distracciones. Y pondría un montón de reglas más, que sé que los volverán locos…

Sus hermanos comenzaron a pensar en todo lo que les había dicho su hermana, pero no sabían cómo reaccionar.

En un momento para otro la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Habían llegados los padres de la familia Loud— Linka, cariño— llegaron corriendo sus padres.

— Vinimos en cuanto supimos.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasó? — preguntó su padre.

Linka tenía la oportunidad de decirles a sus padres sobre todo lo que hicieron sus hermanos. Hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron, y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Pero luego miró a sus hermanos. Todos ellos se sentían culpables por lo que hicieron. Ella se sintió mal por ellos— Tuve un pequeño accidente— pero prefirió no decir lo que había pasado. Lo cual sorprendió a cada uno de sus hermanos. Pero Linka continuo con la conversación con sus padres— Puedo hablar con ustedes en privado.

— Claro cariño— Rita se dirigió a sus hijos— Chicos pueden salir de la habitación.

Todos y cada uno de ellos le hicieron caso a sus padres, ya que ellos sabían que tenían pocos derechos, después de lo que e hicieron a su hermana.

* * *

Todos los hermanos estaban impacientemente esperando fuera en el área de espera. Tenían muchas preguntas, como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué Linka no los delató? O ¿De qué quería hablar en privado con sus padres?

— Por qué creen que Linka no nos delató— preguntó Luke, mientras afinaba su guitarra

Lexx fue el primero en responder— No lo sé. Si fuera yo, los habría delatado a cada uno de ustedes.

— Es porque eres chismoso y nos delatas en todo— contestó Loki.

— Claro que no.

— Claro que sí.

— Claro que no.

— Claro que sí.

Ya perdió la paciencia Lexx y solo podía hacer una cosa— Mamá, Loki me está molestando.

— Argumento demostrado— acotó Levi.

Justo en ese momento. Los padres salieron de la habitación de Linka. Y todos sus hijos fueron a preguntar qué pasó allí dentro— ¿Que les dijo Linka?

— Bueno que tuvo un gran pequeño accidente.

— ¿Nada más?

— Sobre el accidente, no.

Todos se miraron confundidos y querían respuestas— ¿Podemos ir a hablar con Linka?

— Si claro. Hablen todo lo que quieran, pero creo que el orden es importante. Así que por favor uno a la…— Todos entraron a la vez, ya que solo le querían preguntar algo a Linka.

— Linka ¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad?

— No lo sé. La verdad quería decirlo todo. Pero cuando los vi triste. No sé. Sé que no fue su intención hacerlo y que quizás yo hubiera hecho algo igual. O puede ser que la caída me dio daño cerebral y me hizo débil.

Todos fueron a abrazar a su hermana. Pero Linka los detuvo— Chicos. Me encantaría abrasarlos. Pero tengo integridad estructural de un malvavisco. Así que, no sé si sea buena idea abrazarme.

La madre de los Louds entró a la habitación para avisarle algo a los niños— Niños preparase que nos iremos a casa— dijo su madre retirándose de la habitación.

— Bien Linka ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarte una silla de ruedas para llevarte a casa?— preguntó Lane.

— La verdad chicos… es que no iré a casa— contestó Linka.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritaron todos a la vez.

Miren, quizás no me lanzaron a propósito, pero aún sigo molesta con todos ustedes. Y sí voy a casa, estaré solamente en cama. Mejor dicho, en sus camas, en sus habitaciones. Por eso les dije a Mamá y a Papá que me quería quedarme a descansar en el hospital para no molestarlos. Cuando en verdad, quiero tener un poco de paz.

— Bueno, entendemos.

Su padre entró a la habitación ya que los chicos se estaban demorando mucho— Chicos, la hora de visitas terminó. Dejen a su hermana descansar— Y así todos los Louds se fueron, excepto Linka que tenía que recuperarse y quería descansar de la locura de la casa Loud.

* * *

Al pasar de los días, los chicos iban a visitar a Linka en el hospital. Iban a dejar algunas cosas para que Linka se entretuviera. O simplemente acompañaban a Linka. Incluso iban por todo el día hasta que la hora de visitas terminaba. Para así volver al día siguiente.

Muchas personas fueron a acompañarlas, sus amigas, algunas compañeras de clases. Incluso Bebe fue a visitarla cuando fue a dejar su padre el almuerzo. Los chicos Louds se alegraban ya que fuera visitarla y todos decían que Loki tenía una buena novia.

También iba a visitarla Ron. Que fue otro dia a dejar el almuerzo a su padre y aprovecho de visitar a Linka. La reacción de los hermanos era muy distinta en comparación con la reacción que lo hacían con Bebe. Trataban de expulsarlo rápidamente y le preguntaban que sí no tenía a nadie más que molestar.

* * *

Finalmente después de una semana, Linka salió del hospital. Todos estaban felices de tener a Linka de vuelta. Sus padres fueron a buscarla al hospital.

Los chicos estaban esperando en la ventana de su casa para recibir a su hermana que había estado fuera por mucho tiempo.

Chicos recibí un texto de Mamá, dice que están a la vuelta de la esquina.

— ¡Qué emoción! ¡Todo esto es tan divertido!— estaba feliz Loni— Deberíamos lanzar a Linka del segundo piso más seguido.

Al ver que la van había llegado. Todos salieron a recibir a Linka— Hola Linka— su hermana al fin volvió del hospital, pero volvió en una silla de ruedas con un controlador al costado para mover la silla.

— Hola chicos.

— Hola Linka.

— ¡Vaya toda esta conmoción por mí!

— Claro que si hermanita— dijo Luke.

Linka estaba emocionada por volver a su casa. Aunque estaba fuera por su propia voluntad, no evitaría que ella extrañase su casa— Díganme todo lo que pasó aquí ¿Alguna anécdota divertida?

Leif levantó su mano para llamar la atención de su hermana y contar s historia— Un día estaba comiendo nueces, lanzándolos por el aire y atraparlos con mi boca. Uno cayó en mi oreja, traté de sacarlo y encontré un maní. Fue el mejor maní de mi vida.

A Linka le dio un poco de asco esa anécdota— No debí preguntar ¿Y qué le pasó a la nuez?

Leif se dio cuenta de que nunca sacó la nuez— Tengo que buscarlo— Leif empezó a meter su dedo en la oreja con la esperanza de encontrar la nuez.

— En serio debo dejar de preguntar cosas.

— Bueno Linka te tenemos una buena noticia— dijo Lynn.

— ¿Van a hacer una película de ARGGH!? — preguntó emocionadamente Linka.

— No… ¿qué? No. Está en el segundo piso— Todos fueron corriendo ya que querían mostrarle su sorpresa a Linka.

— Chicos— Llamó Linka desde la primera planta. Resulta que no podía subir las escaleras por estar en silla de ruedas.

Todos fueron a buscar su hermana y le llevaron al segundo piso, doblaron a la derecha y fueron al fondo del pasillo— Linka. Bienvenida a tu habitación.

Linka sólo se alegró. Trató de entrar, pero tenía un problema con los controles de la silla de ruedas— Esperen… casi lo tengo… esto es más difícil de lo que creí— Linka seguía tratando de manejar esa silla, pero no tenía éxito alguno. Hasta punto que se enojó— Esta estúpida silla— se levantó de su silla y lo pateó.

Todos se sorprendieron— ¿Podías caminar?

— Nunca dije que no podía.

— ¿Entonces para que la silla?— preguntó Levi, ya que no había ningún propósito científico en usar una silla de ruedas sino lo podía usar.

— Quería hacer algo dramático para mi regreso. Pero no tuve la oportunidad de usar esta tonta silla.

Lexx comenzó a hablar— Pudiste fingir que recuperaste la habilidad de caminar al ver tu habitación.

Linka se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Lexx era verdad— ¡Rayos!

— Novata.

Linka se dirigió a sus hermanos— Pero no entiendo. No me querían como compañera.

— La verdad sí. Pero, nos dimos cuenta de que todo lo que dijiste era verdad— dijo Levi.

— Que solo eras una buena invitada y nosotros somos unos malos anfitriones— dijo Leif.

— Tambien nos dimos cuentas que somos malos compañeros de habitación— respondió Lars.

— Entonces hasta que seamos mejores compañeros, sera mejor que estuvieras lejos de nosotros— mencionó Luke.

— Gracias chicos— respondió Linka por lo que habían hecho sus hermanos.

Loni comenzó a mostrar la habitación— Decidimos repararlo usando nuestro dinero. Lo cual era justo, ya que saboteamos las reparaciones ¿Te gusta?

— Por supuesto que me gusta. Es perfecta— Procedió a abrazar a sus hermanos. Luego de acabar el abraso miró la cama— Bueno le cambiaría algunas cosas. Es decir ordenaron mis peluches por estatura y no por color.

— Que les dije— contestó molesto Lars.

— Vaya chicos. Debo admitir que les quedó igual que antes. Ni notó la diferencia— Miró al techo y vio una mancha de sangre— Incluso tiene la mancha de sangre de papá cuando arregló esta habitación años atrás. No me digan que es la sangre de papá.

— Ojalá— respondió Lars— No me dejó sacarle sangre. Pero no te preocupes. Es del mismo grupo sanguíneo— Todos se sintieron asustados por lo que había dicho Lars.

— Chicos gracias. Son los mejores— procedió a abrazar a sus hermanos.

Leif gritó a sus hermanos— ¡Chicos! Encontré una almendra ahora en mi oreja— La mayoría de sus hermanos se sorprendieron y algunos pocos le dio asco.

— Leif. Eso es asqueroso— dijo Linka, pero luego se tranquilizó— Como extrañé esta casa.

* * *

Al cabo de varias horas era la hora de dormir en la casa Loud. Todos fueron a sus habitaciones respectivas. Eso incluyendo a Linka que después de mucho tiempo, volvió a su habitación para disfrutar su oasis personal en toda la casa.

— Al fin. En mi habitación. Y no cambiaría esto por nada en el mundo— se dijo Linka a sí misma para comenzar a descansar hasta el próximo día.

* * *

En cada una de las otras habitaciones, cada par de hermanos se fueron directamente a dormir, ya que estaban cansados. Pero había uno que aún no tenía sueño. Y ese Loud estaba tirando una pelota en la pared.

— Lynn ¿Puedes dejar de tirar esa pelota?

— Lo siento, es que en verdad me ayuda dormir. Pero dado que no quieres que lance un balón. Qué tal si jugamos algo para que me de sueño.

— Prefiero ir a dormir.

— Que aburrido eres— Lynn se recostó en su cama para ver si se podía quedar dormido. Si lanzándose en la cama daría un efecto raro, ya sea uno de esos recuerdos que se dan a la media noche, en el cual puedes pasar horas recordándolo y sonriendo solo, hasta dormir con una sonrisa. Pero nada así surgió a Lynn. Solo un aburrimiento en su habitación. Solo se dio la vuelta en su cama obligándose a dormir.

Pero justo alguien toca a la puerta. Lynn fue a abrir la puerta. No era que tenía otra cosa que hacer. Cuando abrió la puerta. Era su única hermana Linka.

— Oye. Sé que es tarde, pero… ¿Te molesta sí tenemos una piyamada?

— Claro. Pero… después de varias semanas sin estar en tu habitación ¿Acaso no te gustaría volver a tú cuarto?

— La verdad es que sí. Pero tantos días en el hospital estaba muy sola por las noches y me aburría. Una noche me pasé la viendo por la ventana por varias horas. Y no vi nada interesante.

— Bien. Pasa— Linka entró a la habitación toda contenta. Lynn estaba emocionado en jugar a algo con Linka. Pero recordó que Linka les había dicha a sus hermanos y a él, sobre que eran malos anfitriones— Entonces… Quieres hacer algo.

Linka embistió a Lynn y ambos cayeron al piso— La retadora Loca Linka venció al campeón del mundo Lynn el Lunático en una pelea justa y ahora es la campeona del mundo— dijo Linka usando una máscara de lucha libre de color verde.

Cuando Lynn al fin entendió lo que hizo se enfureció— ¡Oye! Eso no fue justo. Al menos déjame colocar la máscara.

Lynn se colocó una máscara de color roja con algunas líneas azules— Prepárate Linka, porque después de esta pelea te empezaré a llamar perdedora.

— Eso no será un poco raro después de que te gane— respondió Linka.

— A la una— dijo Lynn.

— A las dos— dijo Linka.

— A las tres— dijeron ambos a la vez y ambos fueron a atacar al otro.

Ambos luchaban con lo que podían, pero como era de suponerse, Lynn tenía la ventaja de edad y por género. Pero Linka siguió luchando.

Pero al final Lynn se lanzó sobre Linka y estaba a punto de hacer el conteo final.

— ¡Auch, mi pierna!— gritó Linka del dolor.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Lynn preocupado, ya que su hermana recién salió del hospital.

Linka se lanzó sobre Lynn. Resulta que Linka fingió su lesión y lo usó en contra de Lynn— Uno, dos tres. Loca Linka ha defendido su título de campeona del mundo.

— Oye. Eso fue trampa.

— Lo siento. Pero ahora como bicampeona de lucha libre. Pienso que no hay retador digno. Por lo que me retiraré del mundo de las luchas. Y seré universalmente conocida como la mejor campeona de la historia del mundo.

— Eso no es justo. Quiero un desafío— Lynn la atacó y ambos comenzaron a jugar y riéndose de todo lo que hacían. Recordaron que de niños lo solían hacer esos mismos juegos, para pasar las numerosas noches. En especial en esas noches aburridas. Así que se rieron mientras jugaban como lo hacían como en una de esas numerosas ocasiones.

Linka mientras se divertía miró al espectador— Espacio, la frontera final. Tengo suerte tener mi propio espacio al llamarlo mío. Pero en la casa Loud, a veces es bueno compartir, como lo está haciendo mi hermano Lynn. En especial en esos momentos que quieres diertirte— Lynn se lanzó a Linka y siguieron jugando a las luchas.

Lars se levantó de su cama/tumba— Pueden dejar de hacer ruido. Estoy tratando de dormir.

— ¡Pff! Aguafiestas— contestó Lynn.

Y Linka se le ocurrió una idea— Oye Lars. Sé cómo podemos divertirnos ¿Sabes que es más divertido que un microondas canadiense? — Lynn al escuchar unas palabras claves, supo inmediatamente lo que quería hacer Linka.

Ambos niños se acercaron a la cama de Lars y ambos le dijeron la respuesta a Lars— Un horno Danes— Ambos Louds lanzaron un gran y flatulento gas y dejaron a Lars a su suerte dentro de su cama/tumba, mientras que el trataba de salir. Pero no podía ya que Linka y Lynn se sentaron en la tapa de su tumba. Y ambos chicos se divirtieron mucho al hacer esa broma y ver a su hermano haciendo algo con energía.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

 _ **Bien. Hemos terminado con el quinto y último arco de esta historia. Asi es, lamentablemente esta es la ultima historia de Linka Loud. Agradezco a todos los que me siguieron por este largo camino y que disfrutaran esta historia. Adios y espero haberlos hecho reir con esta historia. Adios vaqueros y hasta la proxima.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _DÍA_** _ **DE LAS BROMAS.**_

 _ **Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. No se preocupen. Esta historia aun no termina. La única forma que deje de escribir es que me metan en una bolsa de cadáveres. Y no es fácil. En serio. Ya lo han tratado.**_

 _ **Ahora la preguntas de siempre.**_

 _ ***¿Les gustó la historia?**  
 ***¿Cual de todos los planes les gusto?  
** ***** **Fueron predecibles los planes de los hermanos, o los tomó por sorpresa.**  
 ***Los planes de los hermanos, estaban a la altura del plan de Levi y León que ocurrieron en el capitulo anterior?**  
 ***¿Cual parte del capitulo les gusto?**  
 ***¿Cual parte de todo Invasora del Espacio les gusto?**  
 ***¿Que prefieren? Tener una pelea con los Louds todos los días pero sin sufrir. O tener una pelea cada veinte días donde saldrás bien lastimado.  
*¿Les agrado el nombre de Chel, como la genderben de Chunk?**_

 **Espero que disfrutaran de esta historia que les había anunciado como hace un año atrás y que viviera sus expectativas.**

 ** _Bueno eso seria todo por ahora. Recuerden, dejen sus reviews y les contestare (quizas me demore, pero lo haré)._**

 ** _Si tienen idea para un futuro capitulo, dejen su idea en los reviews, o por un PM para hacerlo mas confidencial._**

 ** _Eso seria todo. Nos vemos, disculpen por la pequeña broma, y espero que tengan un buen día._**


	22. Requiem por Bun-Bun ch1: Origen

**Notas del autor: Hola a todos, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que haya actualizado y por eso me disculpo. He tenido un par de semanas locas lo que me han evitado escribir este capitulo.**

 **Ademas quisiera pedir disculpas a las personas que hicieron un review y no pude contestar. Sé que prometí responder todos, pero por cosas de la vida no pude hacerlo en un tiempo adecuado. No puedo hacer mas que pedir disculpas.**

 **Por ultimo quisiera agradecer a todos ustedes. Este fic ya alcanzó los 40k visitas.**

 **Bueno sin nada mas, aquí esta el capitulo de unas 10k palabras.**

* * *

Varios años atrás. Donde el presidente de los Estados Unidos de esa época era el actual expresidente. La casa Loud recibió una nueva integrante en la familia, la bebé Linka. Nadie discutía de que era una bebé linda. Bueno, excepto los niños de la casa. Ya que ella lloraba mucho. Era exagerada la cantidad que lloraba.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Linka había nacido, y los padres Louds estaban haciendo lo imposible para que Linka no llorara. Ya que justo en ese día, la abuela de los niños al fin conocería por segunda vez a Linka. Pero ella quería verla mejor esta vez, ya que la primera vez cuando la conoció, Linka solamente la pasó durmiendo.

Rita estaba en la habitación de Linka tratando de hacer que no llorara, pero sin tener éxito alguno— Vamos Linka, cariño. Puedes hacerme un favor y no llorar. Hazlo por mí— Pero Linka siguió llorando lo qué hizo a Rita tomar medidas más extremas— Vamos. Si no lo haces, jamás volverás a saborear estos pechos. Así es. Sé que te gustan estos pechos.

— ¿En serio que estas chantajeando a una bebé?— Contestó su esposo Lynn

— Lo siento. Es que mi mamá viene hoy y quiero que disfrute su primera nieta. Pero sólo la verá llorando durante toda su visita.

— Vamos sé que ella disfrutará a Linka sin importar que llore o no.

— Tienes razón Lynn. Es que he escuchado que las niñas son más fáciles criar que los niños cuando son bebés, hasta la adolescencia, donde se ponen rebeldes. Si Linka es una pesadilla ahora. No quiero imaginarla cuando sea mayor.

— Cálmate cariño. Ambos sabemos que no todos los bebés son iguales. Sólo tenemos que tranquilizarnos y seguramente terminará igual como sus hermanos— Ambos salieron de la habitación con Linka en sus brazos. Al salir ven que todos sus hijos peleando y haciendo lo mejor que hacen. Mucho ruido— Bueno… quizás salga mejor que sus hermanos.

— ¡Chicos! Necesito que se comporten— dijo su madre a Luke y Lane que estaban peleando.

— ¡TÚ COMPORTATE!— contestó Luke a su madre.

— ¡LUKE!— regañó su madre a su hijo por su falta de respeto.

— Lo siento— respondió Luke con la cabeza agachada— No he dormido bien últimamente.

— Nosotros igual— respondieron Loki, Loni y Lane, todos con una expresión de estar algo cansados.

Lynn que también estaba algo enojado de acercó a su madre y apuntó a Linka que aún seguía llorando— ¡Es por esa cosa! ¡Qué sólo la pasa llorando!

— ¡Lynn! — Esta vez la señora Loud se dirigió hacia Lynn para regañarlo— Ya te hemos dicho no decir cosas malas de tu hermana.

Linka repentinamente comenzó a llorar más fuerte— Es difícil decir algo lindo— dijo sarcásticamente Lynn, luego se fue a jugar a otra parte.

Su madre estaba harta del mal trato de Lynn hacia Linka— En serio que Lynn tiene problemas con Linka.

— Ding Dong— gritó alguien afuera, en vez de tocar el timbre de la casa— ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Todos los niños reconocieron la voz de la persona que estaba afuera— ¡ABUELA HA LLEGADO!— Todos los niños fueron a recibirla dejando a sus padres a solas con la bebé.

— Bueno intentamos todo lo que pudimos— dijo Rita mirando a Linka que seguía llorando.

Mientras que en la entrada de la casa, la abuela de los Louds, Alberta. Estaba saludando a sus nietos— Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

— ¡Bien abuela!— respondieron todos a la vez.

— ¡Qué bueno! Ahora donde está mi nietecita— Alberta miró que Lynn y Rita estaba bajando con su adorable nieta, Linka. Por instinto de abuela, fue directamente donde estaba la dulce bebita.

Linka al ver su abuela se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar. Se puso muy contenta. Dejando todo en un gran silencio. Algo que no se escuchaba muy a menudo en esa casa, en especial en esa hora del día.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡ESTOY SORDO!— gritó Loni

— ¡Qué linda niñita!— decía su abuela y la bebé Linka sólo reía como la dulce bebé que era.

— Cielos. Así es el silencio— se sorprendió Luke al no escuchar lloriqueos de Linka.

— Literalmente puedo escuchar los pájaros cantar.

— Al fin escucho las voces en mi cabeza— dijo Lane.

— Estamos en paraíso— acotó Luke y los todos los niños se relajaron y acabaron en el suelo. Para tener un descanso.

* * *

Pasaron las horas. Y todo el mundo estaba feliz. La abuela Loud disfrutando su nieta. Linka sólo se reía. Y el resto de los Louds pudieron descansar después de un gran tiempo.

— Bueno ha sido un gusto verlos. Pero me tengo que ir— dijo la abuela.

— ¡Aww!— se quejaron cada uno de los niños, y también su padre.

— Lo siento chicos. Mi auto está en el taller y pronto perderé el último autobús— Alberta tomó sus pertenencias y su chaqueta. Se despidió de cada niño— Adiós.

— ¡Adiós abuela!— se despidieron todos a la vez.

Al momento que se cerró la puerta. Bebe Linka comenzó a llorar tal como era antes que llegara la abuela.

— Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad— dijo sarcásticamente Rita.

Su esposo se acercó para confortarla— Lo sé, pero sí miras el lado bueno. Tu madre la disfrutó. Además no es que Linka deje de llorar mágicamente para siempre.

Linka repentinamente dejó de llorar. Todos quedaron mirándola por el repentino cambio de humor. Justo en ese instante la abuela volvió a la casa.

— Disculpen ¿Han visto mi billetera? No lo encuentro.

— No que haya visto. ¿Cómo es?— preguntó Rita.

— Es un rosado oscuro. Algo grande con unos cierre dorado.

— ¡Vaya! Que coincidencia. Linka tiene uno igual a ese— dijo Loni apuntando a Linka. Todos miraron hacia Linka y vieron que tenía la billetera de su abuela.

— Mira tú, pequeña ladronzuela— dijo su abuela mientras que le hacía cosquillas y Linka sólo respondió con dulces risitas— Apuesto que querías que comprara dulces para tus hermanos.

— ¡DULCES!— Respondieron todos a la vez.

— Para la próxima, niños. Bien, como recuperé mi billetera. Me iré— Cerró la puerta y Linka volvió a llorar.

Ambos padres se dieron cuenta de algo importante— ¿No será que?— Ambos corrieron hacia la puerta— Mamá, puedes venir un momento.

Alberta no dudó en volver a la casa— ¿Qué sucede cariño?— Linka dejó de llorar. Cerraron la puerta en la cara de Alberta y Linka volvió a llorar. Abrieron la puerta y no lloraba. Le cerraban nuevamente Linka volvía a llorar.

Ambos padres se acercaron para hablar en secreto— Parece que Linka no llora con tu mamá cerca— dijo Lynn Sr.

— Así parece.

— Bien. Entontes ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer?

Rita abrió la puerta de su casa— Mamá. Creo que no disfrutaste lo suficiente con Linka ¿Por qué no te quedas por más tiempo?

— Me encantaría hacerlo hija. Pero en verdad necesito tomar el autobús.

— ¡Quédate a dormir aquí!— Interrumpió Lynn sr la conversación.

—Bueno… qué más da— respondió la abuela y todos los niños se alegraron.

* * *

Pasaron varios días tranquilos en la casa Loud ya que Linka no lloraba y todos estaban felices de que había paz en la casa.

Pero la paz se acabó cuando la abuela decidió que había pasado muchos días en la casa de sus nietos. Escuchar tal noticia puso triste a todos los Louds. A los niños porque su abuela se iba. Y a los padres de que se iba la única persona que hacía que su niña no llorara. Los padres intentaban todo para evitar que se fuera. Incluso usaron a sus hijos para persuadirla. Pero ya le habían usado esa excusa. Y la abuela de verdad necesitaba ir. Incluso su ropa estaba sucia y necesitaba algo diferente.

— En serio que te tienes que ir.

— Si me tengo que ir. No tengo más ropa.

— Pero podemos lavar la ropa que estas usando.

— Gracias, pero no. De verdad quiero usar algo distinto.

Al momento que su abuela se fue Linka comenzó a llorar. Lo que desilusionó a sus padres— Bueno. Ahí se fue nuestra única esperanza para calmar a Linka. Y no hay nadie quién la pueda calmar.

Linka se quedó callada, lo que sorprendió a sus padres por ese repentino cambio de humor. Tocaron la puerta de su casa— Hola, es el repartidor de pizzas. Vengo a dejar su pedido.

Ambos padre se sorprendieron al ver que Linka se callara sólo porque llegó una pizza. Lo que Lynn sr. Se dio cuenta de algo— No será que…

— Linka se comporta con visitas— respondió Rita.

— Invitan a tantas personas puedas.

* * *

Al pasar el tiempo. Los padres Louds invitaban a cada amigo, compañero de trabajo, o conocido para calmar a su niña. Y la mejor parte es que funcionaba. Pero al pasar el tiempo se agotaban las opciones y tuvieron que tomaron medidas más drásticas de hacer nuevos amigos solo para que conocieran a su hija. Pero tener visitas en la casa Loud que pudieran soportar el caos de una casa con cinco niños y una bebé no era nada sencilla. Finalmente sólo quedaba una persona en el mundo que invitar. Su vecina, la señora Gruñona. Pero ella fue la que menos duró entre toda los invitados.

— Bien terminamos. No tenemos a quién más invitar— dijo el padre todo desilusionado ya que no podrían estar en calma— si solo pudiéramos secuestrar a personas y tenerlas aquí en contra de su voluntad.

A Rita se le ocurrió algo y se emocionó— Cariño, eso es.

— Lo sabía. Traeré la soga

— No, no, no. Nada de lo que dijiste es a lo que me refería ¿Qué tal si llevamos a Linka donde están las personas? Solo la llevamos al parque, la gente la ve, dicen cosas lindas de ella hasta que se duerma y luego la traemos a casa. Ella no llora. Nosotros no lloramos. Alegramos a la gente con un bebé. Todo el mundo sale ganando.

— Bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!— Ambos padres salieron con las cosas de bebés de Linka y con su bebé y no había ninguna falla en su plan. Excepto por un pequeño y minúsculo problema. O mejor dicho, cinco problemas.

Ambos padres volvieron— No podemos dejar a niños pequeños en la casa a solas.

— Sí, podrían destruir la casa.

— O quizás por el hecho que se podrían lastimar y nadie podría verlos.

— También sirve esa excusa. ¡NIÑOS! ¡VAMOS TODOS AL PARQUE!

* * *

Todos los Louds volvieron del parque. Y el plan de sus padres fue un éxito. Linka se comportó como una dulce bebé en todo momento. Toda la gente que la veía se alegraba de ver a la dulce niña. Ella no lloraba hasta que volvía a dormir. Todo fue un éxito y los padres no podían estar más felices sobre el asunto.

— Esto es genial ¿Quién diría que es bueno conocer a extraños? — Dijo el señor Lynn— ¿Deberíamos decir nuestros hijos que hablen con extraños en todo momento?

— No veo nada malo en eso. Es decir, nada malo nos ha pasado— respondió su esposa.

— Todo está saliendo bien y podemos controlar a esta niña.

Repentinamente, sonó el teléfono de la casa. Por lo que la señora Loud fue a contestar el teléfono— Hola.

— Hola hija, soy yo.

— Oh, hola mamá. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso quieres venir a visitarnos?

— No exactamente. Te quiero pedir un favor. Es que la última vez que estuve no pude sacar una foto a Linka y quería pedirte que saques una foto a mi adorable nieta. Sólo tengo fotos que está durmiendo.

— Claro— contestó Rita— Pero ahora está durmiendo su siesta. Cuando tenga la foto te lo envió por correo. Nos vemos mamá— Rita colgó el teléfono y fue directamente a buscar una cámara digital para tomar una foto. Cuando al fin encontró una. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar que su hija despertara.

Pasaron las horas, Rita esperó a la hora que Linka normalmente despierta de su siesta. Y ella tenía preparada su cámara. Ya que normalmente cuando Linka despierta de su siesta se queda calmada por unos minutos, antes de colocarse a llorar. Entonces Rita usaría esa ventana de dos minutos para sacar la foto a su hija. No sería una tarea complicada, cualquiera podría hacerlo.

El momento de la verdad había llegado, Linka se estaba despertando de a poco de su siesta. Rita vio a Linka, lo cual preparó su cámara. Esperaría que ella mostrara algo lindo para sacar la foto. Linka despertó ambos ojitos. Ahora era un momento de la verdad para Rita, ya que cualquier cosa podría atormentar a su hija. Se preparó para sacar su cámara en cualquier momento, pero había que tener cuidado, ya que cualquier cosa alteraría a su hijita. Rita no se había dado cuenta que había una pequeña mariposa volando por la habitación.

La mariposa fue directamente en la frente de Linka, y la bebita quedó mirando confusa ante el insecto. Cuando Rita vio el insecto se preocupó de que hiciera llorar a Linka. Linka aún estaba confusa mirando el insecto. Ella sonrió y sus ojos se dilataron al ver la bella mariposa.

Rita se sorprendió, era el momento perfecto para tomar la foto a su hija, era imposible que la foto fuera mejor. Y en ese momento un haz de luz entró por la ventana y le llagaba a Linka. Ahora Linka tenía una mariposa en la frente la cual la hacía feliz, un haz de luz que la alumbraba. Parecía algo celestial, era imposible que algo pudiera arruinar esa oportunidad. Rita sacó su cámara, se acercó a Linka. Se preparó para tomar la foto.

Linka que estaba jugando con la mariposa notó a su madre que sacó algo. La señora Loud tomó la foto creando un gran flash que dejo algo confundida a Linka con el resplandor. La señora Loud no podía esperar a ver la foto. Cuando miró la foto y quedó sorprendida de lo que vio. La foto no era lo que esperaba. La foto era de una Linka triste mirando a la cámara.

— ¿Pero qué rayos? — Rita miró a su hija y se veía algo atemorizada al ver la cámara. Luego ocultó la cámara y Linka volvió a ser feliz. Luego lo sacaba y Linka se volvía poner triste— Creo que tenemos un problema

* * *

Los siguientes días, los Louds intentaban de sacar una foto a Linka despierta. Pero no había ninguna ocasión que no tuviera cara de bebé triste al apuntarla con una cámara. Incluso trataban de invitar a personas donde Linka se comportaba y apuntarla con una cámara. Pero aun así se ponía triste.

— Esto es una locura. No podemos sacar ninguna foto decente a nuestra hija. Qué clase de madre soy que solo saca fotos de sus hija triste— Rita se preocupó mientras veía las centenares de fotos de Linka, y cada una de ellas era de una bebé triste.

Rita estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de tener una foto perfecta Pero justo en ese momento su esposo vuelve del trabajo con una noticia.

— ¡Cariño! Creo tener la solución de nuestro problema de fotos de Linka.

— Me vas a denunciar a protección infantil por no ser capaz de sacar hermosas fotos de nuestra hija.

— Mucho mejor que eso ¿Recuerdas a Johnson? El que trabaja en contabilidad en el trabajo— Rita estaba quieta, ya que no recordaba de quién hablaba. Su esposo, al notar eso. Trató de refrescarle la memoria— El que vino aquí a ver a Linka con su esposa e hijo bebé— Rita aún no recordaba de quién hablaba. Sólo se quedaba pestañeando en el lugar— El bebé feo que tenía grandes ojos.

— ¡Oh sí! Ese sujeto. Ese niño no era lindo. Sé que dicen que los bebés son lindos. Pero ese niño no lo era.

— Bueno. Estuvimos hablando de sacar fotos a bebés. Y mostró fotos de su bebé— Lynn sr. comenzó a buscar en su billetera la foto. Pero a Rita no entendía como esa historia le ayudaba.

— Cariño no entiendo lo que tratas de hacer. Necesitamos una foto buena de Linka. No una foto de un…— Lynn Sr. mostró la foto a su esposa, y esta última se sorprendió de lo que vio. Que era una bonita foto de un bebé.

— Sorprenderte ¿verdad?

— ¿Estás seguro de que este es el mismo bebé?

— Eso mismo le pregunte, y me dijo que al igual que nosotros. Era difícil de sacar foto a ese niño. Me dijo que lo llevaron a un estudio de fotografía que hay dentro de una juguetería dentro del centro comercial. Ellos sacan las mejores fotos. Y ellos garantizan que serán perfectas. Me dijo que ellos esperan por el momento para la foto perfecta. Él y su esposa se demoraron una hora para obtener esta foto.

— ¿Demoraron una hora para obtener una foto?

— No, demoraron una hora para obtener ESTA foto— dijo Lynn mostrando la foto del bebé— en vez de estas fotos— esta vez mostró las fotos de Linka— ¿Te parece buena idea llevarla?

— Bueno quizás no sea mala idea llevarla a esa juguetería.

— ¡JUGUETERÍA!— todos los niños Louds se formaron en fila para ir a la juguetería, ya que si iban a la juguetería, lo más probable que sus padres le compren algún juguete.

— Como estaba diciendo. Bueno quizás no sea mala idea. Además si lo piensas bien, Linka no tiene ningún juguete que sea suya. Sólo los juguetes de bebés de sus hermanos. Así que podíamos aprovechar de comprar un juguete para ella.

— Bueno. Que es lo peor que podría pasar.

* * *

Todos los Louds fueron al centro comercial a comprarle un juguete a Linka. Pero claro que todos los niños Louds tenían otras intenciones como conseguir juguetes para ellos.

— Recuerden niños. Tienen que ver que juguete podría gustarle a su hermana— dijo la señora Loud a cada uno de sus hijos— Y si se portan bien. Quizás le compremos un juguete para ustedes.

— ¡Bien Mamá!— Todos los niños estaban hablando de que posible juguete podría gustar a Linka, pero muchos de esos juguetes era el preferido de ellos.

La señora Loud les quería dar algunas reglas a los niños sobre el juguete que tenían que llevar a su hermana— Sólo hay que asegurar que no sea un juguete peligroso o algo que pueda meter en su boca y tragarlo ¿Verdad cariño?— preguntó la señora Loud a su esposo, pero éste no le respondía— ¿Cariño?

Miró hacia su esposo. Y él estaba paralizado del miedo. Mirando al frente como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Lo único que hizo fue levantar su mano y apuntó hacia adelante. Rita miró donde apuntó hacia adelante y vio el horror.

Rita y Lynn sufrieron un Trastorno por Estrés pos Traumático, algo que sufren los soldados al volver de la guerra. Sólo que era peor, en vez de escuchar los sonidos de balas, granadas explotando y de soldados, civiles y niños gritando por la destrucción. Escuchaban a un demonio. Una criatura que volvería al más sano de los hombres en caer en la locura.

Lo que vieron fue a 'Fenton: el zorro siéntete mejor'. Con ver ese zorro revivieron los peores años de sus vidas. Al escuchar una melodía repetitiva y muy ruidosa. Escuchándola día tras día incluyendo las noches. En verdad era una pesadilla con sólo recordarlo.

— Vámonos tranquilamente antes que los niños vean la tienda de…

— ¡JUGUETES!— Todos los niños salieron corriendo al ver la juguetería. Ya era tarde. Rita y Lynn tendrían que entrar a la madriguera del demonio.

Rita entró en pánico— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Su esposo trató de encontrar una solución racional, de acuerdo al problema que se estaban enfrentando— Ya sé. Abandonamos a nuestros hijos. Huyamos y comenzamos una nueva vida en el campo, tal vez abrimos una pequeña librería.

— No te atrevas a tentarme con una librería. Mira, sólo vamos directamente al fondo de la tienda donde sacan fotos. Tomamos una y salgamos lo más antes posible.

La señora Loud cubrió el coche de Linka con una mantita para evitar que viera los ojos del demonio y que su hija termine cautivada por los movimientos seductivos del demonio.

Al entrar fueron corriendo para llegar a sacar la foto de su hija.

Pero tenían una complicación— ¡Encontré el juguete perfecto para Linka!

— Yo encontré algo mejor— gritaron los niños. Por lo que la situación empeoró mucho más.

Ambos padres se asustaron y se miraron entre sí—Sí uno de ellos le trae ese juguete.

— Estaremos perdido. Bien este es el plan. Vamos escondiéndonos. Los niños no sabrán dónde encontrarnos.

— Me parece un buen plan.

Ambos comenzaron a esconderse por detrás de las pilas de juguetes. Si seguían de esa manera, de seguro que sacarían la foto y evitar que sus hijos traigan el juguete. Pero por cosa del destino, había algo que les delataría su posición. Una bebé llorona. Linka comenzó a llorar. Y los niños reaccionaron como murciélagos que habían encontrado su presa a través del sonido.

— ¡Rayos!— contestaron ambos padres y salieron corriendo y tenían que evitar a todos sus hijos.

— ¡Mami!— apareció Lynn Jr. al frente de ellos. Fue tan repentino su aparición que cayeron al suelo— Encontré un juguete para Linka.

— ¡LYNN NO!

Lynn le mostró un mini balón de soccer a Linka. Ambos padres se relajaron al ver que no era tal zorro— Gracias al cielo— Linka tomó el balón, lo examinó y lo tiró a la cara de Lynn ya que no le gustaba el juguete.

— No le gusta los balones— respondió de manera molesta Lynn ya que los balones era lo mejor de la vida— Bebé tonta.

Su madre se molestó— Lynn ya te hemos dicho que no llames así a tu…

— No es hora de regañar— Lynn sr. tomó del brazo a su esposa— Es hora de correr.

Ambos siguieron huyendo para evitar el posible juguete demonio que sus hijos podrían traer.

— ¿Oigan encontraron un juguete?— apareció repentinamente Loni.

— ¡AHHH!— gritaron ambos padres.

— ¡AHHH! A ustedes también. — Dijo Loni— Pero eso no responde mi pregunta. Bueno, traje un amigo zorro para Linka.

Ambos padres entraron en terror y cerraron sus ojos para recibir lo peor. Que la inocencia de Loni sería su perdición. Cuando abrieron los ojos no sabían cómo reaccionar

— Loni. Eso es un zorrillo— La verdad, es que Loni trajo un zorrillo de juguete en vez de Fenton. Aparentemente la inocencia de Loni, los salvó de una bala.

— Papá. Es malo diferenciarlo solo por ser negro— Loni acercó el juguete a Linka, pero a ella no le gustó.

— Sigamos— Volvieron a correr para llegar al fondo de la tienda.

— Encontré esto. Una trompeta de juguete— Luke se lo mostró a Linka, pero a ella no le gustó.

Volvieron a correr para evitar el juguete. Y se encontraron a Lane— Encontré esto. Una flor que lanzaba agua— Lane le pasó la bomba de plástico que dispara el agua para ver si le parecía divertido. Y disparó agua hacia Lane. Pero a ella no le gustó tal juguete y siguió llorando.

Los padres se aliviaron nuevamente por el hecho que sus hijos no trajeran al zorro endemoniado— Que fortuna que ninguno de nuestro hijo trajeron a ese zorro.

— Sí, al parecer estuvimos exagerando.

Pero repentinamente.

 _Ya bébita sin llorar_  
 _a jugar y a regozar_  
 _muy contentos tú y yo_  
 _ríe ríe ríe._

Miraron hacia atrás y era Loki que había encendido el juguete.

 _Ya bébita sin llorar_  
 _a jugar y a regozar_  
 _muy contentos tú y yo_  
 _ríe, ríe, ríe._

— Llevaré esto a Linka— pensó en voz alta Loki al ver ese juguete.

Linka repentinamente dejó de llorar. Ambos padres se preocuparon de que la canción del demonio hubiera atrapado a su hija.

— A Linka le gusta ese sonido. Está atrapada como la canción de una sirena.

— ¿Como de sirena? Ojalá fuera como la de una sirena. Al menos las sirenas te matan y terminan tu sufrimiento. La canción de ese zorro te vuelve loco que sólo quieres arrancarte las orejas. Ahora sé lo que sintió Van Gogh.

Ambos padres salieron corriendo como su los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis lo estuviera siguiendo. Pero este no era el caso. Era el mismo demonio Satanás que lo estaba siguiendo.

— Yo detendré a Loki. Tú corre— Dijo Lynn sr quedando atrás para enfrentarse al demonio mientras que su esposa siguiera corriendo para sacar la foto a su hijita.

Loki corría para llevarle el juguete a su hermana, pero tuvo que detenerse ya que su padre le estaba bloqueando su camino.

— Papá déjame pasar— decía Loki mientras trataba de pasar a su padre, pero éste se colocaba al frente para que no avanzara.

— Dime Loki. Has pensado que juguete quieres llevar a casa.

— Aún no. Estaba buscando un juguete para Linka.

— ¿Y no te gustaría, no sé…?— su padre tomó el primer objeto que pudo alcanzar— Este palo de golf— su padre le pasó a su hijo el palo pero Loki estaba poco interesado en el momento— Quizás a tu hermana le gusté más.

— No Papá. Le llevaré a Fenton a Linka— Loki trataba de pasar, pero su padre bloqueaba el camino y su hermana se estaba alejando cada vez más. Loki se molestó— No tengo tiempo para esto. ¡TODOS A PAPÁ!

Y en un segundo para otro. Todos los niños Louds salieron de la nada y se lanzaron a su padre tirándolo al suelo.

Loki siguió su cruzada para entregar el juguete a su hermana. Pero su mamá era más rápida que él. Y necesitaba detenerla. Loki miró alrededor y vio una pelota de golf y recordó que su padre le había pasado un palo. Colocó la pelota en el suelo y vio su objetivo, su madre con Linka. Apuntó hacia arriba de ellas y un poco hacia la izquierda y disparó. La pelota salió volando y golpeó un avión a escala que estaba colgado al lado superior izquierdo de ellos. El golpe que el avión se moviera hacia la derecha hacia donde estaba su madre. Y golpeó justo a Rita mandándola directamente al suelo. Rita trató de evitar cualquier golpe a su hija. Llegaron a golpear un estante que estaba lleno de peluches. Había toda clase de peluches, era principalmente animales del bosque. Ositos, renos, un puerco espín, cerditos, etc. El impacto del choque de Rita hizo que todos los peluches cayeran enzima de ella y de Linka.

Rita al recobrar la conciencia fue corriendo a donde sacaban las fotos y justo había un trabajador en el lugar— Hola bienvenidos a…

— ¡SÁCALE UNA FOTO! ¡NO IMPORTA SI LLORA! ¡SÓLO SÁCALE UNA FOTO!— Rita tomó lo primero que encontró en el coche para que el empleado hiciera su trabajo.

El empleado quedó confundido por la reacción de la señora— ¿Quiere que le saqué una foto a un cerdo de peluche?— Preguntó el encargado al ver que Rita colocó un cerdo de felpa, en vez de un bebé.

Se dio cuenta que el coche de Linka estaba llena de peluches. Seguramente cayeron cuando chocaron el estante— Por el amor del cielo— Rita sumergió su mano donde estaban los peluches. Al momento que sintió a Linka la sacó del coche y la colocó para que le saquen una foto. Pero estaba mirando al otro lado que estaba Loki. Y Loki estaba decidido en mostrar a Fenton a Linka. — ¿No está lista la foto?

— En un momento señora. Estoy ajustando la cámara de infantes.

— ¿Cámara de qué?

— Su hijita es una infante. No puede sentarse por su cuenta. Así qué colocare la cámara encima de ella y un fondo sobre la mesa para que se vea adorable.

Loki se acercaba cada segundo. Pero por fortuna se escuchó el sonido de la cámara que había sacado la foto y podrían salir de ese infierno.

Rita fue de inmediato por su bebé— Bien gracias por todo.

— Espere señorita son seis fotos.

— ¿Son seis?

—Sí. Para qué tenga más fotos.

Rita no podía creer la mala fortuna— Bien. Pero que sea rápido.

Rápidamente se tomó la segunda foto. Pero Loki se acercaba como un depredador a una presa atrapada.

Sacaron la tercera foto. Loki estaba cada vez más cerca. Listo para atacar. Rita se aseguró de sacar todos los peluches del coche de Linka para poder salir rápidamente de la madriguera de la bestia.

Sacaron la cuarta foto. Loki estaba llegando al lugar. Pero si el trabajador sacara las fotos al ritmo que lo hacía, tendría la posibilidad de escapar de Loki.

Sacaron la quinta. Rita estaba preparada. En el momento que tome la foto y se imprima. Ella tomara a Linka y saldría corriendo y dejaría el dinero en la mesa, pero no esperaría el recibo ya que había otras prioridades en el momento.

Loki corrió. Pero repentinamente apareció un guardia de seguridad que lo sujeto del hombro— Oye niño ¿Tú hiciste eso?— apuntó al avión caído que Loki había derribado antes.

— Emm ¿Si?— respondió algo nervioso Loki.

— Ven conmigo— comenzó a llevarse a Loki por la fuerza alejando a Loki de Linka.

Rita se relajó. Fue una experiencia desesperante, incluso dar la luz no era tan estresante comparado con esta experiencia— Nos salvamos por un pelo.

— ¡Mamá, ayúdame!— dijo Loki a Rita.

El guardia se detuvo— ¿Mamá?— Se dirigió a Rita— Señora ¿Acaso este niño es suyo?

— Emm… ¿Sí?

— Señora puede venir conmigo.

— Espera que estoy sacando una foto a mi hija.

— Esta todo listo señora— el empleado colocó todas las fotos en un envoltorio de papel y se lo entregó a Rita— Aquí están las fotos de esta angelita.

— Bien— Rita colocó rápidamente a Linka en el coche y siguieron al guardia.

* * *

El guardia llevó a Rita y a Loki para regañarlo. Lo cual ambos solo podían estar con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. Por fortuna para ellos, como nada se rompió no tuvieron que pagar nada. Sólo recibieron una advertencia. Así que salieron de la oficina del guardia que estaba en la juguetería. Se reencontraron con el resto de los miembros de la familia. Rita comenzar a regañar a Loki por lo que había hecho.

— Tienes suerte que ese avión no se rompió. Sino tendríamos que pagarlo.

— Pero yo quería llevar un juguete a Linka y no me dejaron.

— Bueno, no sé si le hubiera gustado— dijo Loni— No le gustó ningunos de los juguetes que le trajimos— Todos los niños hablaban entre ellos sobre los juguetes que llevaron a Linka, pero que no le había gustado y que terminaron siendo suyos. A Loki también le compraron el palo de golf, ya que le empezó a gustar.

Por otra parte Rita estaba un poco triste con todo lo que había pasado. Su esposo se acercó para hablar de como se salvaron del zorro demonio.

— ¡Vaya! Gracias al guardia pudimos salir de esta.

— Sí, pero me siento mal que no pudimos sacar una buena foto a Linka.

— No seas tan negativa. Quizás hay alguna bonita foto o algo— El padre de los Louds comenzó a abrir el envoltorio para ver las fotos que le habían sacado a su hija.

— ¿Cuál es el punto? Seguramente será una foto de Linka triste— respondió toda desilusionada Rita.

Justo cuando salieron de la tienda. Sonó una alarma. Resultó ser la alarma de los detectores que tenía la tienda para evitar que se roben las cosas.

Apareció un guardia que estaba cerca— Señora déjame ver sus cosas.

— Pero es raro si pagamos todo.

El guardia revisó los bolsos, pero no había nada raro. También reviso los juguetes que los niños tenían, pero ninguno tenía algún sensor, significando que los había pagado. Se aseguró que ninguno de los niños se había llevado un juguete, pero ninguno tenía un sensor. Pero aún le faltaba un lugar que revisar. El coche del bebé. Ya que ocasionalmente mujeres usaban coches para robar artículos.

— Señora, ¿Qué significa esto?

Todos vieron y resulta que Linka había sacado un juguete. Era un peluche de un conejo con una camiseta púrpura. Y tenía un sensor en su espalda.

— ¿De dónde sacó ese peluche?— se preguntó Rita, pero ella recordó algo— Debió haber sido cuando chocamos con ese estante— también recordó que no se había fijado en Linka. Ya que estaba preocupada de Loki que llevaba a Fenton— ¡Lo siento de verdad, oficial! De verdad no me fijé.

— Ehh, querida— Lynn mostró la foto que le habían sacado a Linka. Y fue una sorpresa. Linka estaba feliz sujetando a ese peluche de conejo. Y cada una de esas fotos era una dulce foto de una Linka feliz. Era difícil seleccionar cual de todas ellas era la más bella.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es tan adorable!

— ¡A ver!— cada niño sacó una de la foto y a cada uno le gustó el aspecto feliz de su hermana.

— Es tan tierna.

— Es adorable.

— Esta tan feliz.

Cada uno de sus hermanos la complementó a su hermana bebé. Todos hablaban entre sí y viendo las diferentes fotos. Excepto Lynn, él estuvo viendo su foto de su hermana feliz. Incluso sonrojó un poco de lo linda que se veía su hermanita— Parece que la bebé tonta es algo linda— dijo tratando de no mostrar lo que verdad sentía.

— Parece que encontramos un juguete para Linka.

— Espera un segundo— dijo Lynn Sr.— Puede ser un zorro demonio disfrazado de conejo— le quitó el juguete a Linka y comenzó a inspeccionar el peluche para ver si, en verdad era un juguete normal o un juguete musical. Para así evitar volver a vivir su peor pesadilla. Pero resulta que no era así. Era un peluche normal.

Linka por otra parte, estaba triste ya que le habían quitado su peluche. Loki usó el palo de golf para golpear las piernas de su padre y cayera de rodillas al suelo, Loki le quitó el conejo a su padre para dárselo a Linka. Lo que Linka terminó feliz al recibir ese juguete.

— Al parecer que encontramos un juguete para Linka.

* * *

El viaje a casa fue silencioso. Bueno, al menos Linka lo fue. Todo el resto de sus hermanos jugaban. Pero Linka sólo estuvo abrazando a su peluche.

Cuando llegaron a casa. Era la hora de la verdad. Era ver si ese juguete era tan milagroso que haría que Linka dejara de llorar.

Entraron con los ojos cerrados, esperando lo peor. Pero sólo había silencio. Silencio absoluto. Sólo un bebé sujetando a un conejo de peluche. Linka no lloraba para nada, y podían sacar un centenar de fotos sin que se pusiera triste. Era un milagro.

Si los demonios se disfrazaban de zorros. Los ángeles se disfrazaban de conejos. Un conejo con camiseta púrpura y sin pantalones llamado Bun-Bun.

Y así comenzó una amistad entre una niña y peluche. Donde terminarían haciendo todo juntos los dos. Sin duda para los Louds era un verdadero milagro que podían calmar a Linka con un muñeco de felpa.

Pero los milagros no duran para siempre y cuando los ángeles desaparecen de este mundo. Sólo quedan las bestias que actúan con un instinto asesino capaz de eliminar todo en su camino.

* * *

Ahora en la actualidad. Donde el presidente era el actual presidente.

Parecía un día normal en la casa Loud. Pero a dentro de la casa había destrucción sin sentido. Marcas de garras en la pared, alfombras rasgadas, muebles destruidos. Como sí un ejército de bestias salvajes hubiera destruido la casa. Pero en verdad, no fueron tantos animales. La verdad es que se podía contar con los dedos de una mano.

Lexx y Leif se estaban ocultos escondiendo de un monstruo. Ellos habían robaron un tesoro, y entre sus peleas rompieron el objeto. Y con eso despertaron al guardián de ese tesoro. El monstruo, al ver que profanaron su territorio. Fue a atacar a todos los que habían destruido el tesoro. Y de todos los que estaban presentes sólo quedaban los gemelos.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¿¡Que hicimos!?

— Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

— Pero dejamos a todos a merced de esa… de esa cosa. Tenemos que volver por ellos.

— ¡Oye! Todos deben estar lastimados o peor. No podemos hacer nada contra esa cosa.

Se escuchaba el respiro fuerte del animal de que los gemelos estaban escondiéndose. De esa criatura tenebrosa sin piedad que no tenía respeto por nada. Claro que le habían destruido su posesión más preciada. Por lo que la bestia sabía que ellos tenían que pagar el precio final. La muerte.

Ambos se escondieron detrás del sofá. Temblando del miedo. Ellos vieron lo que la bestia le hizo a todos los que estaban en ese lugar.

Por suerte, la criatura era fácil de localizar. Primero, usaba una blusa de color naranja. Segundo, respiraba tan fuerte que se podía escuchar cada uno de sus respiros. Finalmente, tenía otra característica que la hacía diferente. Una característica que también explicaría que tal criatura no podría usar la oscuridad para ocultarse. Ya que tenía un cabello largo y de color blanco como la nieve. Su corazón también era como la nieve. Fría y despiadada.

Esa criatura se acercó hacia el sofá. Ya que sería el lugar ideal para buscar. Se subió en tal sofá tratando de ver a sus alrededores para encontrar a esas criaturas que profanaron su tesoro.

Pero mientras buscaba a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta que esos niños estaba justo por debajo de sus narices. Ellos dos temblaban del miedo, ya que estaba tan cerca de ser descubiertos.

La criatura miraba por todos lados y trató de deducir cualquier lugar que pudieran estar esos mocosos. Pero su furia eliminaba cualquier pensamiento lógico y sólo la guiaba la ira y la sed de venganza.

Decidió alejarse del sofá para seguir buscando a esas dos víctimas que se habían escapado.

Los gemelos se aliviaron cuando la criatura se alejó. Pero repentinamente apareció la mano de ese monstruo, agarró las piernas de ambos niños y los levantó del piso. Ambos niños sabían que era su fin. Ya que Linka los había atrapado. Ella los miró con sus ojos blancos y sin pupila cegado por la venganza. Ahora les iba a dar el golpe de gracia que acabaría con su cruzada de venganza.

— ¡Ustedes robaron mi posesión más valiosa! ¡AHORA PAGARÁN CON SUS VIDAS!

Movió sus manos a sus brazos e hizo algo que ambos niños gritaron sin parar.

— ¡AAAHHHH! ¡POR FAVOR, BASTA!

— ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MÁS!

Pero sin importar cuanto suplicaban. La bestia, conocida como Linka Loud, no se detenía.

— ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!

— JAJA ESTOY APUNTÓ DE ORINARME JAJA

—JAJAJAJA

Resulta que Linka estaba haciendo un ataque de cosquillas a los niños, y se escuchaban que no podían aguantarlos más.

Linka sonrió— ¿Se rinden?

— Si nos rendimos— contestaron ambos niños.

— Bien, entonces yo gané el juego.

Resulta que Linka estaba jugando con los gemelos a los exploradores de templos malditos. Donde un grupo de exploradores entraban a un templo maldito, en busca de un tesoro que estaba siendo protegido por una bestia. Lexx y Leif eran los exploradores. Linka era el monstruo. Y algunos juguetes, eran el grupo de excursión o las primeras víctimas del monstruo.

— No es justo ¿Cómo nos encontraste?— se quejó Leif.

— Simple. Ambos apestan— respondió Linka.

— Claro que no. Somos increíbles en esto.

— No me refiero a eso. Lexx apestas a perfume. Leif apestas a basura. Cuando estuve arriba del sofá, sólo seguí el olor y los encontré. Leif por obvias razones tiene ese olor. Pero tú Lexx. Usas mucho perfume.

Lexx comenzó a olerse a sí mismo en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero no sentía ningún olor alguno— Estas loca. Apenas siento el olor.

— Tú apenas sientes el olor ya que te acostumbraste al olor. Pero el resto de nosotros aún no. Por eso te sugiero que no te eches tanto. Ya que tu olor es tan molestoso. Como la de Leif.

Ambos niños se olieron a sí mismo, pero en verdad no encontraban algún olor— De verdad Linka, no siento nada.

— Ni yo— contestó Leif.

Linka suspiró ya que les había dado la explicación— Cada uno, huele al otro.

Ambos gemelos le hicieron caso y comenzaron a olerse entre ellos. Y ambos sintieron el asco de sentir el olor.

— ¡Asqueroso! ¡Báñate, de vez en cuando!

— ¡Y tú deja de oler como gases de príncipe!

Ambos gemelos comenzaron a pelear como siempre lo hacen.

Linka solamente movió su cabeza al ver sus hermanos así. Luego se dirigió al espectador— En una casa con tantas personas. Es imposible aburrirse. Pero cuando no hay muchas personas, puede que sí. Por eso jugué con mis hermanos ya que somos los únicos en casa. Junto con Levi y León, pero a Levi no le gusta jugar y León está un poco sensible con la condición de esta casa. Últimamente ha estado un poco llorón. Se preguntarán por qué la casa se ve un poco destruida— apuntó Linka alrededor, mostrando las paredes con marcas de garras— La verdad es que nuestras mascotas. Charles, Cliff, Walt y Geo, están un poco violentos y provocaron todo este desorden. Así que decidimos colocarlos en sus jaulas.

Linka mostró donde estaban sus mascotas. Charles y Cliff estaban dentro de una jaula plástica de mascotas. Walt estaba en su jaula de ave, con una cerradura. Y Geo estaba dentro de una jaula, que estaba dentro de su bola plástica y que a la vez, estaba dentro de una jaula de acero.

— Entre todos repararemos la casa para el sábado. Mientras hay que sacarle un poco de provecho al lugar. Como jugar a los exploradores con un monstruo que creó toda esta destrucción sin sentido. Yo hago el papel del monstruo. Me llamó Linkviathan Loudcifer. Era parte del círculo de los demonios más poderosos del infierno. Pero me sacaron por ser muy malvada y por hacer cosas horribles. Como no bañarme, orinar en una iglesia, inventar el chocolate sin azúcar, hacer cosas de bravucones. El punto es que soy peor que un demonio.

— Gracias por jugar con nosotros Linka. Haces increíble de monstruo— mencionó Lexx a su hermana.

— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mis hermanitos.

Desde el segundo piso Levi gritó— ¡LINKA! ¡LEÓN SE HIZO POPO! ¡Y NO REQUIERO SUS MUESTRAS FECALES!

— ¡Voy en un segundo Levi!

* * *

Linka fue a cambiar los pañales de León— Y todo listo. León quedó como el bebé lindo de siempre.

Levi que estaba usando un traje de anti-radiación para protegerse del olor de los pañales de León— Linka, en verdad no entiendo como soportas cambiar los pañales a León.

— Levi, he cambiado pañales desde que tenía tu edad. Siempre me ha gustado cuidar de mis hermanitos. Es casi un reflejo. Por eso mamá y papá les gusta dejarme a cargo cuando Loki y los demás no están en casa. ¿O prefieres que Loki nos cuide?

— No gracias. No me dejaría trabajar en mi experimento.

— ¿Y en qué estás trabajando?

— Medidas de seguridad en las noches para que no entren nadie desconocido. Como lo que pasó hace unas noches atrás.

— ¡Oh por dios!— Linka y Levi voltearon para ver quién había gritado. Y el responsable fue Lexx— Todavía sigues con la estupidez que un extraño entró. Admite que tuviste una pesadilla y deja esa tonta obsesión.

— ¡No fue una pesadilla! ¡Alguien de verdad entró!

— ¿Y cómo era?

— No llevaba mis gafas. Lo único que vi fue una figura borrosa. Y quería llevarse a León.

— ¡Aww! Y quieres proteger a tu hermanito— dijo Linka a Levi mientras le apretaba sus mejillas.

— No. Quiero protegerme a mí mismo. — dijo sonrojando ya que no quería no quería parecer un niño cursi que se preocupa de bebés como las niñas.

— Lo que tú digas. Pero Levi, no hagas nada peligroso. A Mamá no le gusta que hagas experimentos peligrosos cuando no está en casa, o cuando está en casa. El punto es que no hagas nada peligroso, ¿De acuerdo?

Leif entró a la habitación de los menores— Linka puedo sacar las tijeras de niños grandes de tu habitación.

— ¡Claro que no! Te daré las tijeras, pero no entrarás a mi habitación.

— ¡Por favor! Hace días que no dejas a nadie entrar a tu habitación. Te estás pareciendo a Loki.

— Mira. Es algo temporal. Esta casa no se respeta la privacidad. Acaso no recuerdas el incidente de la ropa interior.

* * *

Hace unos días atrás. Todos los hermanos, desde Loki a Lars, estaban buscando calzoncillos limpios, ya que aparentemente no les quedaban.

— ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?— se preguntaban todos.

Por otra parte Leif estaba usando la ropa interior de cada uno de sus hermanos para hacer partes de su vestimenta ninja. Una máscara, coderas, rodilleras, un cinturón. En resumen estaba usando más ropa interior que ropa— Deberé cumplir mi misión de matar al soldado rosa. Por mi honor ninja.

Todos miraron al escuchar a Leif, lo miraron y a algunos les dio risa de la cosa que había hecho.

— Leif ¿Por qué robaste nuestra ropa interior?— preguntó Loki.

— Quería darle un nuevo uso— respondió el pequeño ninja.

— ¿Huh?— se preguntaron cada uno de sus hermanos a lo que había dicho su hermano menor.

— Mamá les compró nueva ropa interior ayer. Así qué quería darle un nuevo uso antes que tiraran sus ropas interiores viejos.

— ¿Tirarlos? ¡Leif! ¡Las personas usan más que un solo ropa interior!— dijo Loki.

— ¿Lo hacen?— preguntó su hermano, ya que no entendía de porque tener más de un ropa interior.

— Si Leif.

— Entonces voy a tener que pedir toda la ropa que le pase a Lexx— dijo Leif mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— ¿A Lexx?— preguntaron sus hermanos— El no usaría ropa interior.

— Chicos— gritó Linka desde su habitación— No encuentro mi ropa interior.

— ¿Leif vas a venir a jugar a los ninjas o qué?— Lexx estaba vestido igual que su hermano. Pero estaba usando ropa interior rosada.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de Lexx. Linka fue a ver que era toda la conmoción, y sonrojó al ver a donde había ido su ropa interior.

* * *

— No sé de qué te quejas. Leif me dijo que Loni había hecho ropa de ninja— dijo Lexx— Mi cara tocó donde pones tu trasero.

— Bueno ahora mi ropa interior huele a todo el maquillaje que te pones— se quejó Linka.

— Me pongo crema a mi cuerpo.

— Bueno sea lo que sea que te pusiste, está en mi ropa interior y ahora mi trasero esta tan maquillado como la cara de un payaso.

— ¡GRRR!— gruñó Lexx hacia su hermana.

— El punto es que no quiero a nadie cerca de mi habitación ya que aún estoy algo molesta. Y me preocupa que saquen mis cosas sin permiso.

— De acuerdo— se molestaron los hermanos de Linka.

— Bien— Linka miró su reloj para ver la hora— Me preguntó cuándo llegara Loki.

Levi se cuestionó que Linka esperaba a su hermano— ¿Por qué quieres que llegue Loki?

— Es que iré al arcade con Clydia y nuestras amigas. Espero que alguien llegue a cuidarlos. Y por lo que sé, Loki llegaría primero antes que cualquier otro de nuestros hermanos.

Repentinamente Linka recibió una llamada telefónica a su teléfono— Hola… Espera habla más despacio… ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS QUE?!… ¡Oh por dios! ¿Dónde estás… ¡Iré para allá!

Linka fue rápidamente fuera de la casa y tomó su bicicleta. Levi y Lexx la siguieron por detrás.

— Chicos cierren las puertas del frente y no dejen que nadie entre. Saldré por un momento.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— No sé preocupen volveré rápido. Pero en serio. Cierran la puerta. Leif, encargarte de León — Linka fue a su bicicleta y fue a toda velocidad.

Leif salió de la casa— Linka se te olvidó pasar las tijeras ¡Quiero las tijeras de niños grandes!— gritó Leif, pero su hermana ya se había alejado.

— Si tanto quieres esas tijeras. Entremos a su habitación y saquémoslo— Lexx tiró del brazo de su hermano hasta que ambos quedaron a fuera de la habitación de Linka.

— ¿Por qué crees que Linka no quiera que entremos?— preguntó Leif.

Ambos niños pensaron en alguna razón, y a Lexx se le ocurrió una posibilidad— ¡Ya se! Está ocultando nuestro regalo de cumpleaños.

— Nuestro cumpleaños es en seis meses.

— Lo sé. Y lo está guardando ahora. Lo voy a buscar— Lexx entró a la habitación de su hermana y comenzó a buscar en cada una de las cómodas para ver su encontraba su regalo.

Mientras que Lexx aún buscaba su regalo, Leif encontró las tijeras y estaba esperando a su hermano— Lexx ya tengo las tijeras y vámonos.

— Espera un segundo que aún no encuentro mi regalo.

Leif se sentó en la cama de Linka mientras esperaba a Lexx. Pero apareció Levi— Permiso necesito buscar muestras de heces.

— ¿Por qué buscas muestra de heces aquí?

— Nadie en esta familia me deja sacar una muestra de heces. Bueno excepto tú, Leif. Así que he estado sacando muestras de la ropa interior sucia de cada una de ustedes.

Lexx se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo al escuchar a Levi— ¿Acaso no puedes ser más asqueroso?

— Bueno he sacado muestra de cada uno de ustedes gracias a eso, excepto a mamá y a Linka. Dado que ella y Linka no dejan ninguna muestra en su ropa interior. Al contrario de Leif que siempre tiene muestras, es como sí no se limpiara el trasero después de ir al baño.

— ¿Limpiarme que cosa ahora?

— ¿Dónde están los regalos?— seguía buscando Lexx en las cómodas de Linka.

— Bueno. Mientras estamos aquí— Leif sacó unos trozos de chocolate del compartimiento secreto de Linka.

Mientras los niños estaban haciendo su desorden. León se acercó a la habitación de Linka. Lo mejor de toda esa habitación es que tenía muchos peluches encima de su cama. Pero había uno que le llamó mucho la atención en ese momento. Un cierto peluche con una camiseta púrpura dado que Linka nunca le da permiso para jugar con él. De vez en cuando, uno de sus padres se lo pasa. Pero nunca su hermana. Y en ese momento, de verdad que lo quería.

Dado que todos estaban distraídos. León fue a su cama, pero no podía alcanzar a Bun-Bun, ni subirse a la cama. Pero el agarró de las sábanas, y comenzó a tirarlo. Varios peluches cayeron de su cama, pero sólo había uno que le interesaba a León en ese momento.

* * *

— ¿Dónde Linka guardaría mis regalos?

Leif se había acabado con una gran porción del compartimiento secreto de Linka— Aún digo que faltan seis meses para nuestro cumpleaños. Bueno ya me aburrí. Si alguien me busca, estaré afuera en el lodo— Leif se fue de la habitación.

— Rayos, sigo sin tener una muestra de Linka. Bueno a seguir con mí experimento. Lexx, me ayudas con mi experimento.

Lexx se rindió sobre encontrar su regalo de cumpleaños— No tengo nada mejor que hacer— Así que ambos niños fueron a la habitación del genio. Levi le mostró su invento. Que era un robot— ¿Qué se supone que sea esto?

— Es un robot que usa reconocimiento biométrico para saber si eres amigo o enemigo. De esa manera, atacar a los intrusos que entren a mi habitación.

— ¿Y cómo sabe la diferencia?

— La verdad, no sé. Encontré un software que una compañía estaba implementando. Ahora haré las pruebas— Levi se colocó al frente del robot. El robot analizó a Levi para conocer las propiedades esenciales para ver si era un amigo o enemigo.

La conclusión del robot fue— Amigo.

— ¡Vaya, funciona! Aunque, no debería sorprenderme. Ya que fui yo quién lo inventó. Ahora veamos cómo reacciona contigo Lexx. Por favor, da un paso al frente.

Lexx se puso al frente y el robot lo analizó— Amigo.

— ¡Vaya! Tú maquina sabe reconocer cosas buenas— dijo Lexx posando ante la máquina y lo reconocía como amigo.

— Me ayudas a buscar fotos para realizar pruebas.

— Claro.

Luego tomaron varias fotos de conocidos para ver si funcionaba en reconocer amigos y enemigos. Primero pasaron a casa miembro de la familia y cada uno fue reconocido como amigo.

— Esta máquina es increíble. Pero veamos si sabe reconocer al mal— Lexx buscó en su habitación su libro de enemigos y sacó al más despiadado de todos, Ron Santiago. Colocó su foto al frente de la máquina para ver si lo reconocía como un amigo o como el enemigo que era.

La máquina procesó la foto. Después de unos segundos respondió— Amenaza nivel cinco.

— ¡Vaya! Este sensor lo sabe todo— se alegró Lexx, ya que reconoció el verdadero mal y quizás al fin de convencer que Ron era el mal.

Pasaron una de la novia de Loki, Bebe Santiago al robot para que lo reconociera— Amenaza nivel seis.

— ¿Pero qué rayos?

Tomaron fotos de las McBrides. Clydia junto con sus mamás— Dos amenazas encontradas.

— ¡Rayos! Quizás me falta calibrar esto— Levi comenzó a inspeccionar al robot. Lexx comenzó a ver las fotos para ver su había algo en común.

Lexx miró las fotos para ver si había algo en común. Uso excesivo de maquillaje, algún defecto en la cara, alguna arruga. Cualquier cosa que resolviera el detalle del robot. Al cabo de unos segundos, Lexx descubrió el problema.

— Levi. Inventaste un robot racista.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Tu máquina solo concidera amenazas a las personas de color.

— Dudo que sea eso. Puede que tenga un algoritmo extraño que usé alguna característica que presentan cada uno en su rostro facial…— Mientras que Levi hablaba. Lexx sacó una foto del escritorio una foto del mejor amigo de Levi, Darwin Helmandollar. Lo colocó en el sensor de la máquina y respondió:

— Amenaza nivel cuatro.

Levi entró en shock por lo que había hecho— Inventé una máquina racista.

— En serio no puedo creer que inventaras algo así.

— ¡Qué extraño! Fabrique todas las partes. Excepto el sensor de reconocimiento. Esa parte fue diseñada por una empresa.

— ¿Qué clase de empresa era?

— Era una llamada industrias KKK. Bueno tendré que desarmarlo. Qué bueno no hay nadie aquí de color.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Se supone que debe atacar. Pero como sólo le mostraba fotos no lo hacia. Si de verdad veía alguien de color atacaría.

Mientras que Levi trataba de encontrar una solución. El robot miró por la ventana a sus alrededores. Usaba su reconocimiento facial para analizar a cada persona que pasaba por la calle. Pero por fortuna no había personas de color caminando por esa calle en el momento.

— ¡Ven aquí Brincos!— El robot miró de donde venía el ruido. Resulta que Leif estaba jugando en el lodo como suele hacerlo. Leif se restregó el lodo en toda su cara y el robot analizó a Leif. Como Leif tenía toda la cara con lodo, el robot sacó una conclusión.

— Amenaza nivel cuatro. Eliminar— El robot saltó desde la ventana y se puso frente de Leif— Exterminio— Y disparó a Leif. Por fortuna lo esquivó. Pero él estaba asustado por lo ocurrido.

— ¡AHHHH!— gritó y comenzó a correr por su vida— ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!— Lexx y Levi escucharon a Leif y vieron que el robot de Levi estaba atacando a Leif.

— Leif. Vamos para allá— Ambos niños salieron de la habitación. A los pocos segundos, León entró a su habitación sosteniendo a Bun-Bun.

* * *

Leif estaba corriendo por su vida mientras que el robot le disparaba. Cuando de repente salieron Lexx y Levi de la casa— Leif ¿Estás bien?

— ¡NO! ¡ESTE ROBOT VIAJÓ EN EL TIEMPO PARA MATARME! ¡YA QUE SOY LA ÚNICA ESPERANZA CONTRA LA GUERRA DE HUMANOS CONTRA ROBOTS EN EL FUTURO!

— Claro que no— respondió su gemelo— ¡Es una máquina que inventó Levi! Dispara a gente de color.

Leif se quedó quieto al escuchar lo que era— ¡Oye Levi, eso es racista!— El robot disparó a Leif pero falló. Leif volvió a correr.

— No fue mi intención.

Lexx sabía si el problema era que Leif parecía una persona de color por el lodo en su cara. Sólo había una solución. — Leif. Límpiate la cara.

— No es hora de hacer eso— respondió Leif.

— Te esta disparando porque pareces una persona de color con el lodo en tu cara.

Leif al escuchar eso fue directamente dentro de la casa para ir a limpiarse la cara.

El robot entró por la fuerza y estaba listo para exterminar a Leif. Así que Leif, fue al segundo piso y fue al baño. Justo cuando iba a entrar, el robot disparó a la perilla de la puerta.

Leif no podía entrar al baño y estaba acorralado— ¡CHICOS SALVENME!— Todos los reptiles dé Leif escucharon, y al ver que Leif estaba en peligro fueron a ayudarlo atacando al robot. Leif aprovechó de que el robot estaba distraído y pasó por debajo de las piernas del robot.

Leif miró donde estaban sus reptiles peleando y vio que el robot los había vencido. Ahora iba a atacar a Leif.

— ¡LEIF! ¡VEN!— Gritó Lexx que estaba llamando a Leif desde el cuarto de Levi— Leif sólo fue hacia allá y cerró la puerta.

— ¡SALVENME DE ESE ROBOT ASESINO!

Lexx sólo abrazaba a su hermano para calmarlo— ¡Levi! ¡¿POR QUÉ LE DISTÉ RAYOS LASERS A ESE ROBOT?!

— Simplemente porque podía hacerlo— respondió Levi mientras buscaba algo en su escritorio de trabajo. Levi tenía varias cosas en su escritorio. Fórmulas, tintas, herramientas. Estaba buscando entre sus cosas y tiraba todo lo que no le servía— ¡Aquí esta!

Levi tomó un recipiente con un líquido. Lo aplicó en su mano y lo restregó en toda la cara llena de lodo de Leif.

— Mientras que le limpiaba la cara. El robot entró y fue directamente a Leif. Y apuntó su arma a él.

Levi mostró la cara de Leif, limpia sin ningún rastro de lodo. El robot al notar eso, detuvo su ataque. Todos se aliviaron.

— Te salve por poco.

Lexx fue y tomó el recipiente— ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Levi le respondió— Grasa de animal transformado por saponificación y convertido en líquido.

— ¡Qué asco!— respondió Lexx.

— ¡Genial! — Contestó Leif-

Pero Levi le faltaba explicar un detalle del líquido— Nombre común. Jabón líquido.

— ¿¡El jabón esta hecho de que cosa!?— preguntaron ambos gemelos a la vez.

— Jijiji— se rió alguien. Los tres se sorprendieron al notar que León estaba en la habitación. Junto al escritorio de a Levi.

— Hola León. No te habíamos visto— los niños se aliviaron de que sólo era León, pero notaron que tenía otra cosa con él— ¿Acaso ese es Bun-Bun? Sabes que a Linka no le gusta que toquen a Bun-Bun— los niños le quitaron a Bun-Bun, lo que hizo a León llorar.

El llanto de León reactivó al robot racista de Levi, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Los niños al no soportar a León llorando. Le dieron a Bun-Bun para tranquilizarlo. Y funcionó.

— Dejaremos que juegues con Bun-Bun. Pero debes devolverlo antes que llegue Linka— Los tres quedaron mirando a León jugando tranquilamente con Bun-Bun. Pero repentinamente le cayó un líquido negro a León. Resultaba ser una tinta negra que se había caído cuando Levi buscaba el jabón líquido.

— Escaneando— dijo el robot racista de Levi. Los tres niños miraron hacia atrás, asustados que el robot racista se había activado. El robot vio a León cubierta de tinta negra— AMENAZA MAXIMA. Exterminio absoluto.

Los chicos rápidamente tomaron a León y lo sacaron de la habitación para su seguridad.

— Bien chicos. Hay que destruir esa máquina. Listos.

— Listos.

— Analizando— dijo el robot. Todos miraron a quién estaba escaneando el robot. Y era Bun-Bun, y estaba cubierto de tinta negra. Lo que significaba una cosa— Exterminio— El robot sacó su láser y disparó a Bun-Bun en su hombro derecho. Separándolo su cabeza y su brazo, del resto de su cuerpo.

Lexx saltó al hombro del robot y usó un lápiz que había encontrado y lo empuñó en el cuello del robot. Destruyéndolo, de manera que no volvería a funcionar.

Habían destruido al robot racista. Pero al ver el daño que había hecho, habría otro problema. Los niños tomaron distintas partes de Bun-Bun. Su cabeza, su brazo y el resto que quedaba de él. Sólo podían decir una cosa.

— Linka nos va a matar— Y los tres niños comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Bueno aquí esta el inicio de este arco. Y por lo que se ve, no terminó en algo lindo.**  
 **Ahora con las preguntas de siempre.**

 **¿Les gustó el capitulo?**  
 **¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora?**  
 **¿Cómo creen que será la reacción de Linka? Llorará, se enojará, o algun otra reaccion.  
¿Qué creen que haran los niños ahora?  
¿Qué esperan para la siguiente parte?**

 ** _Bueno eso seria todo por ahora. Recuerden, dejen sus reviews y les contestare (ahora sí que trataré de hacerlo)_**

 ** _Si tienen idea para un futuro capitulo, dejen su idea en los reviews, o por un PM para hacerlo mas confidencial._**

 ** _Eso seria todo. Nos vemos, y espero que tengan un buen día._**


	23. Requiem por Bun-Bun ch2: El Conflicto

**Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, he vuelto y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de _Linka Loud presenta: La Casa Loud_. Solo puedo decir que disculpa la demora de entregar este capitulo. Bueno, espero que disfruten este capitulo de unos 14,5 k palabras. Bien, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro día. Parecía un día normal en Royal Woods. Los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, los niños juegan con tranquilidad. Son momentos como estos donde el horror ataca dejando sólo destrucción sin sentido. Era una escena que sólo los valientes se atreverían a ver. Era una criatura que le habían amputado la cabeza y el brazo. Todo lo que tenía en su interior estaba disperso en la habitación. Y había una gran mancha que mostraba el horror que había ocurrido. Un líquido viscoso y oscuro que dejaría marcado a los responsables que provocara este acto horrible de la naturaleza humana.

Los cuatros niños en la casa Loud. Leif, Lexx, Levi y León. Fueron testigos de un crimen de lo más horrible. De un ataque hacia el juguete favorito de su hermana, Bun-Bun. Sólo pocos saben lo que es capaz de hacer ella, si veía su juguete destruido. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer Linka, pero ninguno de ellos quería descubrirlo.

Allí estaba ese muñeco tirado en el suelo con partes su cuerpo desmembrado alrededor. Partes de su relleno fuera. Y finalmente, tinta negra que manchaba a la víctima y la escena del crimen. Era una verdadera escena de horror.

Los tres niños mayores del grupo, hicieron lo primero que les pasó por la mente. Entrar en pánico.

— ¡AAAAHHHHHH!

Gritaron cada uno. Y todos trataron de hacer algo para arreglar la situación. Leif tomó la cabeza de Bun-Bun y comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca para tratar de salvarlo. Ya que normalmente, así lo hacían en las películas. Pero hacer eso provocó que partes de su relleno terminara afuera, empeorando aún más la situación.

Lexx tomó su cuerpo y trató de hacer algo parecido a su hermano, y le dio comprensión al pecho. Y lamentablemente tuvo el mismo efecto, que la de su hermano.

Levi por otra parte, abrió su armario y presionó un botón en su orilla. Lo cual entregó un congelador. Levi suministraba sangre de sus hermanos en caso de accidentes. Allí encontró una bolsa con sangre de peluche. Nombre común, relleno. Y fue a inyectarle al brazo de desmembrado de Bun-Bun.

Pero no importaba que tan desesperados estuviesen, o que tan duro trabajaran para salvarlo. El daño era incorregible.

— Linka nos va a matar. Nos va a matar.

Levi trató de mantener la calma y pensar la situación de manera lógica— No exageremos.

— ¡Exagerar! ¡No estamos exagerando! Estamos sub-exagerando las cosas. No hemos llegado al grado de peligro que estamos.

— Estoy seguro de que sí explicamos a Linka lo que sucedió lo comprenderá.

— ¿Lo comprenderá? ¿Acaso no conoces a Linka? Ella siempre protege ese juguete más que su vida. Ella prefiere sufrir que dejar a su muñeco de felpa sufrir.

— Estamos hablando de Linka. Y ella no exagerara. Evidencia A: Ella tiende a perdonar muy fácilmente las cosas; Evidencia B, la escala de importancia de Linka es: Yo, luego su familia, Bun-Bun, el chocolate, todo lo demás, el estiércol, y finalmente la basura de Ron esta el fondo. Ese último requiere un poco más de trabajo para que se cumpla. El punto es que nos quiere más que a su conejo de peluche.

— ¡Están locos! ¡Vamos a morir! Sólo con imaginar las cosas que haría, entro en el miedo. Estoy perdiendo la razón— dijo Leif temblando.

En ese momento entra Linka a la habitación con la hacha de Leif— ¡Oye Leif dejaste tu hacha otra vez afuera!— Los tres chicos se sorprende de que Linka llegara en el peor de los momentos— Tienes que cuidar esta cosa ya que pueden…— Mientras Linka hablaba se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

— ¡BUN-BUN! ¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASÓ!

— ¿Estás bien Linka?— a Linka se le cambió su cara a un color rojo intenso, y parecía que le salía vapor por las orejas.

Pero después de unos nos segundos, comenzó a respirar y a tranquilizarse— Tranquilízate, debes tranquilizarte— decía a si misma Linka para controlar sus emociones— Debes calmarte y resolver esto de la manera más madura posible.

Los chicos se sorprendieron que Linka se estuviera tomando muy bien la noticia sobre Bun-Bun— ¡Vaya Linka! Te lo estas tomando demasiado bien.

— ¡LOS VOY A MATAR! ¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!

— ¡AAHHHH!— gritaron los gemelos por la reacción repentina de su hermana.

— ¡Linka!— dijo Levi y cuando ella escuchó a su hermano se tranquilizó.

— Lo siento— Linka estaba tratando de no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción negativo— Es que sólo quiero arrancarles la piel de sus caras y partirla en dos, una y otra vez hasta tener un puño de confeti hecho de sus caras.

— Linka, ¿Estás bien?

— Claro que estoy bien, ¿Acaso esta no es la cara de alguien qué no está bien? — decía Linka, mientras que uno de sus ojos se contraían. Y trataba de sonreír, pero su sonrisa era bastante irregular, como si trataba de forzar su sonrisa cuando en verdad estaba furiosa. Lo que exactamente pasando en ese momento

— Umm…— ninguno de los tres niños sabía cómo responder a la pregunta de su hermana

— Necesito tiempo a solas. Salgan de aquí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! — gritó Linka

— Pero Linka, esta es mi habitación.

— ¡DIJE FUERAAAAA!— Los niños salieron de la habitación dejando a Linka a solas.

* * *

Linka comenzó a hacer una lista de ventajas y desventajas para ver si debía dar su merecido a sus hermanos. La única desventaja que tenía, era que sus padres la regañarían. Por lo que atacarlos no era una opción. Mientras que por otra parte en las razones que escribió Linka para atacar a sus hermanos, eran:

 _Muchos hermanos y sin Bun-Bun, hacen a Linka una niña aburrida.  
_ _Muchos hermanos y sin Bun-Bun, hacen que Linka pierda la cabeza.  
_ _Muchos hermanos y sin Bun-Bun, hacen a Linka una niña aburrida.  
_ _Muchos hermanos y sin Bun-Bun, hacen que Linka pierda la cabeza._

Y así ella seguía repitiendo esas palabras, una y otra vez, hasta que se le acabó el papel.

— Que te dije que esos pequeños diablos. Son un problema— dijo una voz que provenía de un rincón oscuro de la habitación. La persona camina revelando a una Linka de cabello negro y usaba una blusa roja, una chaqueta negra, una falda de color café.

— Dijeron que fue un accidente— dijo Linka tratando de defender a sus hermanos

— ¿Piensas que en verdad fue un accidente? Fue todo planeado. Ellos no te quieren, solo quieren como sirvienta si en verdad te respetaran tendrían cuidado con tus cosas.

— No es cierto.

— Ellos están celosos de ti. De cómo te vez. De tu belleza Sabes que hay que hacer que paguen.

— Pero son mi familia.

— ¡Yo soy tu familia! Vamos sé que eso es lo que deseas hacer.

— Pero no es lo correcto.

— Claro, eres la señorita Linka. Una niñita tan formal y cordial. Mira donde llevó eso— dijo apuntando a Bun-Bun— La niñita que hace todo lo correcto. La que todos pueden contar y ella no dirá que no. Que patética— luego se acercó a Linka y comenzó a acariciarle la cara y secarle las lágrimas— No seas tontita, y déjate llevar. Sabes que lo deseas. Los hombres no esperan que pienses. No logras nada conversando con esos salvajes. Ellos preferirían que siempre estés callada. Piénsalo, ellos son crueles, unos sucios rufianes.

* * *

Los tres hermanos habían ido a la habitación de Leif y Lexx, sintiendo culpa por lo que había pasado.

— Somos los peores hermanos de la historia.

— Destruimos lo que a Linka más le gustaba.

Lexx estaba sentado y sentía pena por lo que habia pasado— Tenemos que buscar en reparar nuestra relación con Linka. Es todo lo que me importa hacer en este momento.

— ¡Vaya! Eso fue tierno— dijo Levi.

— ¿¡Te la creíste!? Bien, le digo eso a Linka y de seguro que me perdonara.

— Qué tal si vamos y nos disculpamos con Linka— respondió Leif, listo para ir a la otra habitación para pedir disculpas a Linka.

De repente un hacha golpea la puerta y lo atraviesa.

— ¡PERO QUE RAYOS!

Del agujero que salió. Linka coloca su rostro— ¡AQUI ESTA LINKA!— Los niños se asustaron por el comportamiento de su hermana. Y el hacha en su mano no ayudaba— Ustedes me quitaron a mi Bun-Bun. Así que yo les quitare sus riñones. No será suficiente para que me paguen pero es algo.

— Linka, Bun-Bun no vale seis riñones.

— Exacto, no hay manera que valga 120.000 dólares.

Linka respondió— Tienen razón. Sus riñones no valen nada. Así que iré por sus órganos internos— Linka fue donde estaban sus hermanos tomando una soga que había en la cama de Leif. Y empezaron a luchar. Sus hermanos se resistían, pero al final, Linka terminó amarrando a sus hermanos como unos cerdos para que no pudieran escapar.

— Linka no puedes hacer esto. No puedes recurrir a la violencia.

Linka escuchó las palabras de sus hermanos, y se dio cuenta, que tenían toda la razón— ¿En qué estaba pensando? No puedo recurrir a la violencia cómo sí nada.

— Que fortuna. Entonces podrías desamarrarnos y…

— No puedo hacer esto ¡Sin una advertencia!— Linka nuevamente colocó su rostro mostró demencia.

— ¿Advertencia?— se preguntaron los niños al no entender lo que decía su hermana.

Linka aclaró su garganta y miró hacia el espectador— Las siguientes imágenes contiene violencia, lenguaje inapropiado y situaciones de adultos no recomendables para menores— Levantó el hacha hasta lo más alto que pudo— Ver con discreción avisado— y bajo el hacha.

.

Más adelante Linka colocó unos decorativos en la chimenea. Las cabezas de Levi y Leif, junto con el trasero de Lexx. Mientras ella tomaba un té con las luces apagadas, donde la única fuente de luz provenía de la chimenea.

* * *

— Eso nos va a pasar cuando Linka se entere de lo que ha pasado— terminó Leif de contar todo lo que había imaginado que les haría Linka al descubrir su juguete roto. Lexx y Levi no se habían preocupado de lo que contó su hermano.

— Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado— contestó Levi.

— Sí ¿Por qué ella colgaría mi trasero, en vez de mi hermosa cara?

Repentinamente se escuchó que la puerta principal de la casa se había abierto. Por lo que los chicos se preocuparon de que Linka hubiera vuelto. Todos fueron a ver y en la puerta estaba Luke.

— Hola chicos.

Los chicos se aliviaron— Gracias al cielo que es Luke.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— Preguntó Leif.

— Terminamos la práctica temprano. La hermana menor de Sam se enfermó y tenía que cuidarla. Entonces, ¿Qué hacen?

— Luke, ayúdanos a responder una gran duda que tenemos.

— Lánzalo hermano.

— Rompimos algo de Linka y estamos preocupados de que nos va a hacer algo.

— Bueno… seguramente se molestará en un principio, pero se le va a pasar y no tendrá rencor.

Todos los niños se aliviaron por la respuesta de Luke— ¡Qué les dije!— dijo Levi— Así que podemos decir que destruimos Bun-Bun.

— Si, pueden…— Luke entró en shock por lo que escuchó— ¡De-de-destruyeron a Bun-Bun!

— Sí.

— Ustedes están muertos.

— Lo sabía— comenzó a preocuparse Leif nuevamente.

— No se preocupen, quizás se pueda reparar— dijo Luke para calmar a su hermano.

* * *

Luke vio el desastre que crearon los niños. Pero estaba más preocupado del peluche que estaba en la habitación— ¿Pero qué rayos le pasó?

— Es una historia larga— comenzó a explicar Lexx— Todo comenzó cuando Levi construyó un robot racista que dispara a la gente de color.

— Wow, Wow, Wow. Levi, eso es racista hermano.

— Eso no fue lo que sucedió— se defendió Levi.

— ¿Qué rayos tenían en la cabeza como para destruir a Bun-Bun?

— Fue un accidente— respondieron los tres niños.

— Ustedes no entienden. Lo mejor que pudo pasar en la vida es que Linka encontrara a Bun-Bun.

Los gemelos se preocuparon, pero Levi tenía sus dudas— ¿No crees que sea algo exagerado? Es decir, entiendo que lo quisiera. Pero decir que fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle en la vida.

— Ustedes tres no tienen la menor idea. Déjenme decirles que Linka era una pesadilla antes que tuviera a Bun-Bun. Era una bebé que lloraba todo el día. Pero después nuestros padres aprendieron a controlarla. Pero ahí comenzó el oleaje de maldades.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Bueno es difícil explicarlo. Verán, por una razón… — Luke comenzó a relatar cómo eran las tardes que llevaban a los niños al parque.

* * *

Fue una de las primeras tardes donde llevaron a Linka al parque para tranquilizarla. Ya que de joven, Linka no lloraba sí estaba en la presencia de alguna persona que no fuera su familia, claro que todo eso fue antes de tener a Bun-Bun.

Todos los hermanos de Linka estaban jugando a algo. Luke y Lynn estaba jugando con un balón. Loki y Lane estaban en un subibaja. Loni también estaba en un subibajas, pero estaba sólo sentado en el extremo y no había nadie en el otro lado y él no entendía porque no funcionaba.

Por otra parte, los padres estaban hablando con otras parejas sobre los bebés. Claro que los padres Louds, lo hacían sólo para que Linka no llorara todo el tiempo. Y lo mejor, era que sí funcionaba.

Todo era perfecto y nadie se podía quejar de todo lo que pasaba. Al cabo de un tiempo, a Luke y a Lynn le dio un poco de hambre y vieron a un señor que estaba vendiendo algodón de azúcar. Y fueron a pedir dinero a sus padres para comprar la golosina.

— Mamá ¿Puedes darnos dinero para comprar algodón de azúcar?

— ¡ALGODÓN DE AZÚCAR!— gritaron todos los demás niños y fueron a pedir dinero a su padres para obtener el dulce.

— Lo siento niños, pero no tenemos dinero para comprarles dulces.

— ¡Aww!— se quejaron los niños. Pero como no podían hacer nada todos se fueron para hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes. Luke se iba a ir, pero por simple curiosidad, quería ver a su hermanita. Ya que eran pocas las veces que no la veía llorar. Al contrario se reía con el dulce sonido de un bebé feliz. Luke estaba disfrutando un poco de lo tranquilo que estaba el bebé con toda su inocencia. Pero Luke notó que tenía algo debajo de su mantita.

— ¿Que tienes allí Linka?— dijo con una sonrisa Luke.

Empezó a ver y lo que descubrió fue una billetera y lo tomó— ¿Una billetera? ¿Pero qué rayos?

Alguien de repente gritó— ¡Oye, ese niño me robó mi billetera!— Todos miraron a Luke ya que él tenía la billetera que habían robado.

Luke empezó a ver la situación que estuvo— No fui yo. Fue la bebé— trató de defenderse Luke, pero no había caso. Quién creería que una bebé se robaría una billetera.

* * *

Todos volvieron a la casa. Los padres Louds entraron enojados y Luke con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, ya que lo regañarían por lo que había pasado. Pero lo peor, no era que no lo había hecho. Lo peor era que nadie le creía.

— No puedo creer Luke que hicieras eso. Entiendo que querías algodón de azúcar. Pero robar a otra gente. Eso no se puede hacer.

— Pero yo no lo hice.

— Vas a seguir insistiendo de qué tu hermanita bebé. Que no puede levantar su cabeza. Pudiera robar algo.

— Si lo dices de esa forma suena estúpido. Pero les juró que fue Linka.

— Luke. No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. Espero que nunca vuelvas a hacer esto.

— Pero les juró que no fui yo.

* * *

— Linka era una bebé que robaba mucho. Era toda una _Smooth Criminal_ — Luke le explicaba a Leif, Lexx y a Levi.

— ¿Y cómo una bebé sería capaz de robar?

— Nadie lo sabe. Pero era algo increíble. Luego nuestros padres nos llevaban mucho al parque. Y de alguna manera, Linka robaba a todas esas personas. Después los demás descubrieron que en verdad Linka robaba a las personas. Así que partir de eso comenzamos a turnarnos para vigilar a Linka y de cómo robaba. Cada vez que la vigilábamos nada malo pasaba. Pero si te distraías un segundo era game over.

* * *

Loni estaba vigilando y se concentraba mucho para evitar que su hermana no robara. Pero justo en un momento, uno de los amigos de Loni estaba en el parque.

— Hola Loni— se acercaron a Loni.

— Hola chicos.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Sólo veo a mi hermanita bebé— dijo Loni mostrando a Linka.

— ¡Qué Linda bebé!— se acercaron los niños y le hacían cosquillas a Linka y ella simplemente se reía— Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Adiós Loni.

— Adiós chicos— dijo Loni despidiéndose. Cuando sus amigos estaban lejos, fue nuevamente en su tarea de vigilar a Linka. Y notó que Linka había sacado las billeteras de sus amigos— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

* * *

— Todo cambió cuando llegó Bun-Bun. Linka cuidaba a ese juguete más que cualquier cosa. Además que dejó de robar. Ese juguete siempre se calmaba con ese juguete. Y era de gran ayuda de calmar a Linka cuando era bebé y lloraba por una razón tonta. Y también la calmaba cuando tenía una razón para llorar. Como cuando dio sus primeros pasos.

* * *

La familia Loud había ido al zoológico. Todos los niños estaban emocionados a ver los animales. Por otra parte Linka estaba jugando lanzando a Bun-Bun hacia arriba en su coche de bebé. Pero en un instante, ello lo lanzó muy alto y cerró sus ojos para recibirlo. Pero nunca lo sintió volver, así que comenzó a ver dónde se pudo a ver caído y vio que estaba en mitad del camino. En un momento, toda la familia se detuvo a ver los chimpancés.

Linka estaba tratando de alcanzar a su peluche en donde estaba. Dado que estaba lejos y sus brazos era cortos. Linka tenía dos opciones: Primero olvidarse de Bun-Bun, lo que era imposible de hacer; lo segundo que podía hacer es ir caminando directamente allí. Pero el paso más difícil de ese plan, era de dar el primer paso.

Linka primero avanzó, pero cayó directamente al piso. Estaba lejos, pero podía ver a Bun-Bun. Así que ella se esforzó y se levantó, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Cuando lo logró, ella movió su pierna hacia adelante. Luego al ver que no había problema, colocó la otra pierna hacia adelante. Luego la otra y la otra, y siguió así hasta llegar donde estaba Bun-Bun.

Cuando justo iba a llegar. Una persona que iba caminando, sin darse cuenta, lo patea y lo envía a otro lado, y así Linka estaba dando vueltas por todo el lugar.

Por otro lugar, por detrás de unas de las jaulas. Un trabajador del zoológico que llevaba un montón de filetes de carne en una caretilla. Y estaba muy nervioso y comenzó a hablar a sí mismo— Tranquilízate. Solo porque otras dos personas fueron atacadas por ese animal mientras le dejaban su comida. No significa que te vaya a pasar lo mismo— El trabajador dio un gran respiro, tomó un filete de carne, abrió la puerta para entrar al habitad del animal y entró rápidamente.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Bun-Bun que estaba volando por todas partes, fue pateado y quedó dentro del habitad del animal. Y como consecuencia, Linka lo siguió por detrás hasta que entró al habitad.

El trabajador salió corriendo del habitad después de dejar la comida al animal y se aseguró de dejar cerrado el acceso, de tal manera que nada, ni nadie pueda entrar o pueda salir.

Al otro lado del habitad, estaba un trabajador del zoológico dando una guía sobre los animales a un gran número de personas— El siguiente animal que vamos es un ciervo. El ciervo es considerado como uno de los animales más lindos del reino animal. Y suerte para ustedes, hoy nacieron muchos ciervos bebés— dijo el guía mostrando a los ciervos bebés y las personas solo tuvieron una reacción.

— ¡Aww!

— Así es, los ciervos bebés son una de las cosas más adorables del planeta. Y ellos aprenden a caminar en menos un día.

— GRRRR— se escuchó un gran gruñido que asustó a las personas.

— Ese sonido fue traído por ustedes por el siguiente animal en nuestra lista. Es el majestuoso león blanco Tlaxcala. Este animal está sobre la cadena alimenticia y uno de los depredadores más reconocidos del planeta. Este animal se conoce como el depredador de antílopes, cebras, hipopótamos y a los conejos. Además…— apareció otro trabajador del zoológico, se acercó al guía y le dijo algo en su oreja.

— Damas y caballeros tengo que dar un aviso de emergencia. Por favor, estén atentos a una bebé de un año. Responde al nombre de Linka. Hace poco, se perdió dentro del zoológico. Una característica distintiva es que la niña tiene el cabello blanco. Si alguien tiene información de la niña, por favor digan…

— ¡AHHHH! ¡ALLÍ ESTA LA BEBÉ!— gritó una señora del público.

— Bueno, técnicamente puede decir eso. Pero no hay necesidad de gritarlo.

— No, ¡ALLÍ ESTA LA BEBÉ!— gritó otra persona y todos miraron y allí estaba. Linka dentro del habitad del león blanco. Por suerte el león estaba durmiendo,

El trabajador rápidamente sacó su intercomunicador para informar de la situación— ¡Emergencia! Hay una bebé de cabello blanco dentro del habitad del león blanco de Tlaxcala.

— ¿O sea… un código 265?— respondió la persona que estaba al otro lado del intercomunicador.

El encargado no podía creer que había un código para esa situación tan específica— Si tú lo dices.

Todo el mundo fue a ver el habitad del león blanco por el hecho que estaba un bebé atrapado allí. Cuando la familia Loud se enteró de que su bebé estaba perdida se desesperaron. Pero al enterarse de que estaba atrapado con un león se desesperaron aún más.

El Lynn sr. no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. — ¡Oh por dios! ¡Mi hijita! — Y se desmalló al ver directamente la situación. Todo los demás fueron a ver la situación. Linka estaba en una jaula con un león, pero mirando el lado positivo, el león estaba dormido.

— Díganme ¿Cuándo sacaran a mi hija?

— No se preocupe señora. Sacaremos a su hija lo antes posible. Estamos haciendo lo más rápido que tenemos. Por suerte uno de los leones está durmiendo.

— Pero dese prisa, espera… ¿Uno de los leones?

Resulta que el habitad había otro león, y a diferencia del otro, estaba más despierto que nunca. Miró desde lo alto, y allí estaba su objetivo. Una bebé junto con un conejo de peluche. Se agachó lo más posible, ocultándose lo más que podía en el pasto, sin quitarle el ojo de su presa. Se aseguraba de no emitir ningún sonido. Esperó unos segundos y… ¡Atacó!

Toda la multitud se impactó y se cubrieron los ojos al ver que algo blanco fue a atacar a la niña. Rita por otra parte— ¡AHHHHHH! — gritó lo que más podía y se desmalló.

La gente comenzó a ver y de verdad no sabían cómo reaccionar. Linka estaba encima del león. La gente estaba confundida por lo que una ganara a un león. Pero al ver mejor la situación en verdad era que, Linka lo había atacado un león bebé.

El león se movió se salió en el momento, miró a otra dirección. Cuando Linka se desprotegió el león volvió a atacar a Linka embistiéndola, se dieron algunas vueltas, pero al final Linka era la que quedaba encima.

— ¡Aww! El león bebé está jugando— dijo Loni al ver el león atacando a Linka.

— ¡No digas tonterías Loni!

— El niño tiene razón. El león bebé está jugando con esa niña— apareció uno de los encargados del zoológico.

— ¿La tiene? — preguntaron todos los hermanos de Loni, ya que era raro ver que Loni tuviera razón.

— ¿La tengo? — preguntó Loni, ya que era raro que él tuviera la razón.

— Así es. Ese león bebé ha estado triste últimamente ya que se llevaron a su hermana a cuidados intensivos ya que está enferma. Por lo que no ha jugado últimamente.

— ¡Ahh! Extraña a su hermana.

Todo el mundo estaba viendo el espectáculo de la bebé albina jugando con el león albino. Era tierno en todo sentido, incluso la gente comenzó a grabarlo con sus teléfonos. Los bebés seguían jugando como si nadie lo observaba. El león la veía como una leona que le habían depilado todo el cuerpo. Mientras que Linka lo veía como un peluche que estaba vivo y que le gustaba pelear al igual que sus hermanos mayores.

En un momento al león bebé le dio un poco de hambre y quería almorzar algo antes de seguir jugando. Estaba mirando por todas partes y de repente vio un conejo con algo purpura. Su instinto animal solo le decía que fuera a comer a ese animal tan indefenso. Por lo que fue a atacar y comer a ese animal.

Linka al ver que el león estaba comiéndose a Bun-Bun despertó su instinto animal, a pesar de que ese león no tenía dientes como para comerse a Bun-Bun, no cabía duda alguna que estaba sufriendo. Así que Linka embistió a ese animal tal como estaba jugando hace unos minutos atrás. Pero ella lo embistió más fuerte que ambos cayeron a un charco de lodo que había en el habitad.

El león se quejó que se había caído al charco y ese llanto despertó al papá león.

Mientras que Linka y el bebé león estaban peleando en el charco. Los encargados del zoológicos estaban en el acceso de entrada al habitad y estaban listos para sacar la niñita antes que salga lastimada, aunque todo el mundo estaba fascinado viendo a los bebés, tanto humana como león, jugando.

En un segundo, el momento divertido se volvió una situación desesperada al ver que el león divino había despertado de su sueño y estaba en la punta de una roca. Como si fuera el trono de su reino.

El león papá miró a donde su cría había gritado. Lo que fue que su cría estaba en el lodo con otra criatura que también tenía una melena blanca y ambos estaban luchando. Lo que veía, era indigno de mirar. Y sabía que haría justicia antes la maldad que presenciaba ante sus ojos.

Todos temían por lo que iba a pasar, incluyendo los hermanos de Linka ya que eran su única familia que aún estaba consciente, ya que su padre y madre aún seguían inconsciente.

Finalmente ocurrió, el león se lanzó. Fue todo rápido, el gran león saltó, la gente gritó y todos los hermanos mayores de Linka, excepto Loni se desmallaron al igual que lo hicieron sus padres.

* * *

Mucho más adelante, todos los Louds se levantaron después de desmallarse.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó?

El señor Lynn estaba recordando lo que el había pasado— Lo último que recuerdo es que… ¡Ahh! ¡Linka está en la jaula de los leones!

— Sí, pero el león estaba durmiendo— explicó Rita— Y lo último que recuerdo es que… ¡Ahh! ¡Había otro león!

— Sí, pero era un león bebé que no tenía dientes— dijo Loki.

— Linka y el león comenzaron a jugar y era bastante tierno— siguió Luke.

— Pero luego el león comenzó a comerse a Bun-Bun— continuó la historia Lane.

Finalmente Lynn comenzó a decir lo ultimo— Y luego apareció el papá león y lo último que recuerdo es que…

— ¡Ahh!— gritaron los cuatros niños Louds— ¡El papá león atacó a Linka!

— ¿Alguien dijo Linka? — preguntó Loni sosteniendo a Linka y ella sujetaba a Bun-Bun.

— ¡LINKA!— todos fueron a besar a Linka.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

— Es difícil de explicar… ¡Ya sé! Se los mostraré— Loni sacó un teléfono celular y mostró un video que estaba rodando por las redes. Era segundos antes de que el león papá atacara a Linka. Todos vieron lo que recuerdan, el león subiendo a la piedra, mirando a Linka y fue a atacar a Linka, y la gente gritó.

— ¡Ahh! — gritó Lynn padre— y se volvió a desmallar.

Todos los demás siguieron viendo el video y notaron que después que el papá león comenzó a lamer a Linka con su gran lengua. Y todo el mundo en el video estaba confundido.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — preguntó Loki.

— El papá león está bañando a Linka— respondió Loni.

— ¡No digas tonterías Loni!

— El niño tiene razón. El papá león esta bañando a la niña— apareció el mismo encargado de antes.

— ¿La tiene? — preguntaron todos los hermanos de Loni, ya que era raro ver que Loni tuviera por segunda vez.

— ¿La tengo? — preguntó Loni, ya que era raro que él tuviera la razón por segunda vez.

— Así es. Los leones no les gusta estar sucios, así que al ver que la niñita y al león bebé sucio. Su instinto le decía que tenía que limpiar a esas dos criaturas. Y la forma que los leones se bañan es usar la lengua, pero los felinos bebés son bañados por sus padres.

— ¡Vaya!

— Esperen un segundo… el león limpió a Linka con su lengua. Eso significa que Linka está cubierta de baba de león y nosotros la besamos— todos se sintieron asco al pensar en ese detalle.

* * *

En la actualidad, los tres niños no podían creer que Linka había hecho tal cosa en el día que dio sus primeros pasos. — ¿Dejaron a Linka entrar al habitad de los leones y a mí no? Qué injusticia— se quejó Leif.

— Entienden chicos. Bun-Bun ha estado en cada etapa en la vida de Linka y ella está dispuesta a pelear contra un león por ese muñeco.

— Interesante historia. Pero Linka ya no es un bebé. Así qué dudo que estemos en un peligro mortal— declaró Levi ante la historia de Luke.

— ¿Eso sacaste de mi historia? Bun-Bun no calma a Linka. Bun-Bun controla a Linka y saca lo mejor de ella.

— JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA— se rieron los tres chicos.

— ¿Cómo un juguete de felpa controla a una niña? Es un simple juguete de felpa.

Pero Luke estaba hablando en serio— Te sorprenderías. Linka es la que tiene el récord de no pelear físicamente entre nosotros.

— ¡PFF! Eso no es sorpresa. Es una niña. Para ella es fácil no pelear por un mes.

— ¿Un mes? ¿Sabes cuál es el récord de no pelear de Linka?

— ¿Acaso son dos meses?— Luke negaba con su cabeza sobre la respuesta de su hermano— ¿Tres meses?... ¿Seis meses? — Luke seguía negando, ya que ni siquiera estaba cerca del verdadero número— Ohh, ya veo. Estas considerando a Linka bebé. Entonces fácilmente es un año.

— No.

— ¿Que dos?

Luke reveló la respuesta— Fueron cuatro años.

— ¡CUATRO AÑOS!— los chicos se sorprendieron, ya que era imposible que alguien en la casa no peleara por tanto tiempo.

— Eso es científicamente imposible.

— Sí, yo no puedo pasar ni cuatro minutos sin querer golpear la tonta cara de Lexx.

Lexx se enojó por ese insulto— Tú tienes la cara de tonto.

— Tenemos la misma cara. Así que te estás diciendo tonto. Ja, ja.

— ¡Maldito!— Lexx empezó a pelear con Leif, demostrando que en verdad no pueden dejar de pelear.

Luke interrumpió la discusión de los gemelos— Ustedes no sabes como es Linka. Déjame decirte una historia. Todo comenzó cuando Linka tenía cuatro años. Todos estábamos peleando por algo. No recuerdo que era. Pero estoy seguro que yo tenía la razón.

* * *

La siguiente historia de Luke se ambienta hace siete años atrás en la casa Loud. Y de costumbre, había alguien peleando. En este caso eran Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane y Lynn.

— No. La cosa que Luke que dice, y que obviamente tiene razón, está mal y yo tengo razón— gritó Loki mientras peleaban con sus hermanos.

Levi interrumpió la historia de Luke— Dudo que Loki dijera eso.

— Es mi historia y es así como lo recuerdo— respondió Luke a la interrupción de su hermano— Bueno. Continuando con la historia.

— No la cosa donde obviamente Luke tiene la razón. La razón lo tengo yo.

— No, la cosa que dice Lynn, que obviamente esta correcto Luke, está mal y yo tengo la razón.

— ¡NIÑOS! ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!— gritó su padre.

— Pero fue culpa de Loni.

— No me importa por qué peleaban. Aunque estoy seguro de que Luke tenía la razón. ¿Dónde esta Linka y Lars?

— Aquí estamos— Linka salió detrás del sofá, donde ella estaba escondida con Lars. Linka se ocultó para evitar la pelea y se llevó a Lars, ya que el bebé Lars quería pelear junto con sus hermanos, pero su hermana no lo dejaba.

Cuando Linka tenía cuatro años usaba el mismo tipo de ropa que en la actualidad, excepto que no tenía aretes en sus orejas y usaba un moño de color naranja para sujetar su cabello en vez de un broche naranja. Por otra parte Lars al tener un año, usaba una camiseta de color negro y un pañal blanco. Claro a él le gustaría usar un pañal negro, pero no fabricaban de esos, fue una de las primeras decepciones de Lars en su vida.

— ¿Por qué estabas detrás del sofá? — preguntó su padre.

— Todos estaban peleando y me alejé. Lars quería pelear y lo lleve lejos— contestó Linka.

Su padre se alegró por la decisión de Linka— Bien hecho Linka— Volteó para hablar con el resto de sus hijos— Chicos. Desearía que se comportara como Linka y nunca peleen— todos gruñeron hacia Linka, ya que no se metió en problemas, pero ella solo sonrió con una sonrisa inocente— Bien chicos vamos que tienen escuela.

Todos los niños salieron de la casa. Todos menos Lars y Linka.

— ¡Adiós chicos!— se despidió Linka de sus hermanos.

— ¿Por qué Linka no tiene escuela?— preguntó Lane.

— El jardín de niños no comienza hasta la próxima semana. A partir de ese momento, Linka irá a la escuela con todos ustedes. Ahora, apresurémonos— todos se subieron Vanzilla y fueron directamente a la escuela.

* * *

Más tarde en la escuela primaria todos estaban jugando en el recreo. Luke estaba jugando con varios de sus compañeros de clases. En un momento quiso descansar un poco simplemente haciendo nada. Solo estar debajo de un árbol descansando sin hacer nada. Nada podía arruinar ese momento de soledad y tranquilidad. Excepto una cosa.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí! — Luke escuchó una voz a lo lejos y por curiosidad quería ver que estaba ocurriendo. Vio a un niño gordo de primer grado molestando a una niña. Él le había quitado su almuerzo ya que simplemente podía hacerlo. La niña pequeña se puso triste y simplemente quería llorar — ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llorar por tu mami?

Luke que estaba mirando a lo lejos sabía cuál era el problema que era— Bravucones— Luke fue directamente donde estaba ese niño a darle ese merecido.

Cuando repentinamente. A parece otra niña y se coloca en frente del bravucón— Deja de molestarla.

— Oblígame.

— Con gusto— La niña le dio un gran puño en la nariz del niño. El niño estaba adolorido y se fue huyendo— ¡Cobarde!

La niña fue directamente a ver a su amiga que estaba en el suelo— ¿Estás bien?— La otra niña solo movía la cabeza— No puedes dejar que la gente te moleste. Tienes que pelear de vuelta. Siempre apuntando en la nariz, así es como se gana.

— Pero no me gusta pelear.

— A nadie le gusta pelear. Pero si no peleas, serás un blanco fácil para los bravucones.

— No lo sé.

— Es fácil, lo que tienes que hacer es usar la parte de abajo de la palma y lo golpeas en la nariz. Siempre salen llorando.

Luke mirando de lejos de lo genial que era esa niña peleando contra ese bravucón— ¡Vaya! Linka no es nada como esa niña— Luke miró a la otra niña y se dio cuenta de algo— Pero Linka se parece a esa otra niña. Si Linka no aprende a pelear. Será un blanco fácil para los bravucones.

* * *

Horas más tarde cuando todos habían llegado a la casa, Luke reunió a todos sus hermanos para tener una reunión y hablar sobre Linka.

— Bien Luke. Estamos aquí ¿Qué quieres?

— Chicos hay que pelear.

— ¡Al fin!— gritó Lynn. Tomó una almohada y golpeó a Loni y todos fueron a pelear.

— Tal vez no me expresé bien. Chicos, hay que hacer que Linka pelee.

Todos se quedaron quietos en las posiciones raras, dado que estaban peleando— ¿Quieres pelear contra una niña? O mejor dicho con tu hermana menor.

— Eso no se hace— dijo Loni.

— Chicos. Déjame contar lo que pasó hoy…— Luke comenzó a contar la historia que ocurrió en el recreo sobre el bravucón y las dos niñas. Todos escucharon el relato de Luke, pero no entendían a qué quería llegar con esa historia.

— Chicos, si no le enseñamos a Linka a pelear. Le pasara lo mismo que a esa niña.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Será blanco para los bravucones.

— ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! — Cada uno de los niños comenzó a gritar. Loki tomó su palo de golf y comenzó a golpear a todo con él.

— Nadie golpeara a mi hermanita— Gritó Lane.

Loni se arrancó su camisa. Luego se ponía otra prenda para arrancarla.

Mientras que todos gritaban, Linka estaba viendo televisión con Lars, y escuchaba los gritos. Así que decidió subir el volumen hasta que no escuchara ningún ruido.

Por otra parte en la habitación, todos seguían gritando y destrozando cosas, excepto Luke— Lo siento, pero es algo racional lo que dije.

— ¡Quieres algo racional! ¡Te daré algo racional!— Lynn comenzó a golpear a Luke.

— Chicos lo que trató de decir es que le enseñemos a defenderse.

— Eso es algo lógico— todos se calmaron.

— ¿Es tan de acuerdo? — preguntó Luke.

— ¡SÍ! — gritaron todos. Pero notaron que faltaba alguien.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Loni?

Todos vieron afuera y Loni fue a la habitación de Luke y Lane, y allí Loni fue la destruir ropa de ellos.

* * *

Más tarde, Linka sencillamente estaba. Viendo la televisión. Todos sus hermanos la observaron.

— Bien chicos. Este es el plan. Loni, tú iras a robarle dinero a Linka y así… Loni ¿Por qué estás vestido así?— Loni estaba vestido con un atuendo negro de ladrón.

— Voy a robarle a Linka. Necesito ponerme en papel de ladrón.

— Bueno no importa. El punto es que Loni ira a robarle dinero a Linka. Linka se negará y comenzarás usar fuerza brusca, de esa manera se verá obligada a pelear.

— Bien Loni, hace lo tuyo.

Loni fue a ejecutar el plan y el resto de los hermanos estaban mirando desde el comedor para que pudieran observar a Linka sin que sepa que ellos están ahí.

Loni se puso al frente de la televisión molestando la visión de Linka— ¡Dame tú dinero!

Linka lo miró con una cara bastante seria. Se levantó y… mostró a Loni que no tenía nada en los bolsillos— Lo siento Loni. No tengo dinero.

Loni al no saber qué hacer, fue donde estaban el resto de sus hermanos— Linka no tiene dinero. ¿Alguien tiene algún billete? Para dárselo a Linka y robárselo— Todos negaron con la cabeza. Ahora tenían otro problema.

* * *

Todos los niños necesitaban dinero, así que sacaron dinero de la cartera de su madre. Normalmente no lo harían. Pero a veces uno tiene que ser un mal hijo para así ser un buen hermano.

— Bien. Ahora como tenemos dinero ¿Cómo se lo damos a Linka? — se preguntó Luke ya que sería raro que tuvieran un billete de veinte dólares y se lo pasaran a Linka.

— ¡Dame eso!— Lynn hizo un avión de papel con el dinero y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Linka y le llegó justo por detrás de su cabeza.

— ¡Auch!— Linka sintió que algo golpeó su cabeza por detrás, buscó lo que la había golpeado y vio el dinero y lo recogió— ¿Y este dinero?

Los chicos al escuchar de que Linka encontró el dinero era la oportunidad de hacer que Loni volviera ir a robarle.

Loni fue rápidamente donde estaba Linka— ¡Dame el dinero!

— ¿Quieres este dinero?— Preguntó Linka con un tono de estar enojada. Lo que los chicos celebraron ya que todo iba la perfección. Linka lucharía por el dinero y nada podría arruinarlo— O sea que este dinero es tuyo— respondió con toda una sonrisa y estirando la mano para pasar el dinero a Loni. Y todos los demás se sorprendieron de la respuesta de Linka— Me preguntaba de quién era este dinero. Toma Loni.

— Pero el dinero no es mío— respondió Loni.

— ¿No lo es? ¿Entonces, de quién es este dinero?

De repente apareció Rita caminando por ahí buscando algo en su bolso— ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde deje ese dinero?

Linka miró el dinero y se dio cuenta de que ese era el dinero que su madre estaba buscando — ¿Acaso esto es lo que estabas buscando Mami?

— ¡SÍ! ¿Dónde estaba?

— En el sofá. No sabía de quién era. Pero cuando escuché que perdiste dinero pensé que era este.

— Hiciste lo correcto cariño— Linka solo sonrió por el cumplido de su madre.

Todos los chicos se golpearon en la frente por gran falla que tenía su plan que no se habían dado cuenta antes de ejecutar el plan— ¿Cómo se nos olvidó que Linka es la señorita santidad?

* * *

— ¿Señorita santidad? — Preguntó Lexx ya que nunca había escuchado ese sobrenombre.

— Sí. Cuando Linka tenía cuatro años era muy respetuosa con la gente, era una niña muy alegre e inocente. Uno pensaría que se convertiría en monja sino fuera por el hecho que le gusta quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior— respondió Luke— Bueno, siguiendo con la historia.

* * *

Después del fracaso del dinero, todos los hermanos fueron a reunirse para hablar sobre hacer un nuevo plan para convencer a Linka a luchar. — Bien, nuestro plan con el dinero no funcionó. Así que haremos la segunda cosa mejor.

— ¿Golpear a cada chico que se le quiera acercar? — dijo Lynn haciendo un puño.

— Haremos la tercera cosa que podemos hacer. Una obra de teatro.

* * *

Lynn y Lane prepararon una obra de teatro para enviar el mensaje de que Linka tendría que pelear para defenderse. Cuando le dijeron a Linka que harían una obra de teatro. Ella utilizó todos sus peluches en el suelo para hacer el público espectador. Mientras que en el sofá estaría el público VIP, que serían Linka, Lars y Bun-Bun.

— ¡Estoy emocionada de que hicieron nuestros hermanos! ¿Qué me dices Lars? ¿Estás emocionado?

El bebé gótico sólo suspiro.

— ¡Yo también estoy emocionada! — De repente se apagaron las luces. Y Linka se emocionó más— ¡Aquí viene!

Se abrieron las persianas hechas de las cortinas de la tina del baño. Estaba Lynn de pie en el escenario y Lane comenzó a narrar— Había una vez un chico que no le gustaba pelear.

— Soy un niño estúpido a que no le gusta pelear porque soy muy estúpido— actuó de mal humor Lynn ya que no le gustaba hacer el papel del niño que no le gustaba pelea.

Lane comenzó a murmurar a Lynn por su actuación— Lynn, hace el papel bien.

— Pero es tan bobalicón.

— Sólo hazlo.

— Soy un niño que no le gusta pelear ya que pienso que la violencia es mala.

Lane nuevamente comenzó a narrar la historia— Ya que al niño nunca le gustaba pelear. Otros niños se aprovechaban de esto y lo golpeaban. — Lane entró y golpeó a Lynn. Lynn sólo quedó en su lugar molesto ya que no podía golpear a Lane. Lane seguía narrando la historia— No importaba lo cuanto que le golpeaban, él nunca se defendía— Lane le seguía golpeando y Lynn no podía hacer nada— Hasta que un día el niño se defendió y golpeó al bravucón.

— ¡AL FIN!— Lynn golpeó a Lane ya que era parte de la obra y aprovechó de desquitarse por los anteriores golpes.

Después que Lynn se a cansó de golpear a Lane, Lane siguió narrando— Después de ese momento, nadie nunca molestó a ese niño nunca más. ¡Fin!— Ambos niños hicieron reverencia al público. Y esperaban que Linka aprendiera la lección y que quisiera aprender a defenderse. Pero las críticas fueron mixtas.

— ¡BUUU!— abucheaba Linka desde el publicó— ¡Que obra tan mala! ¡BUUU!

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Pero sí fue perfecta! — dijo Lane.

— Es mala ya que el niño bueno se volvió bravucón. Los bravucones ganaron ya que ahora hay más bravucones en el mundo.

Lane se dio cuenta que Linka tenía la razón, pero no quería admitirlo. — No sé de qué hablas. La historia era buena.

— Esto opinamos de tu historia— Linka tomó un peluche de burro que hacia sonido— ¡HEE HAW!

— Esa son sólo dos opiniones.

— Linka tomó un peluche de simio que sacaba la lengua y hacia el sonido con la lengua.

— Así te quiero ver hacer una obra mejor.

— Mmm…— Linka comenzó a pensar sobre la propuesta.

* * *

Loki, Loni y Luke fueron a buscar a sus hermanos para ver si su plan de la obra de teatro había funcionado. Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, vieron que sus padres estaban sentados en el público con Lars y todos los peluches de Linka al rededor.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde esta Linka?

— ¡Shh! Cariño estoy viendo la obra que hizo Linka con sus hermanos— dijo Rita a sus hijos.

— ¿La obra de Linka? — se preguntaron los tres hermanos.

— Silencio, aquí viene el acto final— todos comenzaron a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Linka se puso a narrar la historia— Así que el niño y el bravucón comenzarían a pelear. Pero el niño se dio cuenta el mal que estaba haciendo. Y decidió tomar otra acción que no fuera la violencia.

Lynn siguió con las instrucciones de Linka.

Loki, Loni y Luke no podían creer que estaba pasando— ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?

— ¡Shh!— los calló su madre— No me dejan escuchar.

Lynn comenzó a hablar en voz alta para que todo el publicó lo escuchara— Yo era igual que todos ustedes. Odiaba la violencia, pero cuando fui la víctima sólo quería implementar la violencia para acabar la violencia. Pero si cometiera acto de violencia me convertiré en lo que más odio. Pero déjenme hacerles una pregunta, ¿Qué es más fuerte? ¿Esto…— Lynn mostró su puño y Lane cubriéndose la cara—… o esto?— Lynn comenzó a abrazar a Lane, y este último lo abrazó de vuelta. Y ahí cerraron el telón. Ambos padres comenzaron a aplaudir por la obra de los niños.

Los otros niños no podían creer lo que había pasado— Literalmente, no sé qué rayos pasó.

— ¡Yo creo que fue hermosos!— dijo Loni con una lágrimas en su ojos.

Finalmente, Linka, Lane y Lynn hicieron una reverencia hacia el público. Después los padres, junto con Lars, fueron a felicitar a Linka. Por otro lado Loki, Loni y Luke fueron a hablar con Lane y Lynn.

— ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? — preguntó molesto Loki.

— Se suponía que tenían que hacer una obra de pelear es bueno, no lo opuesto.

— ¡Lo siento! — Dijo Lane— Es que Linka comenzó hablar sobre la obra que hicimos al principio y… ¡No pude evitarlo! Es tan pura.

Luke se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta que su hermano no fue de gran ayuda. Luego se dirigió a Lynn— Y a ti ¿Cómo te convenció?

Lynn se sonrojó— Dije que no, ella puso ojos de perrito y me lo dijo que por favor lo hiciera— Luke nuevamente se golpeó la frente.

* * *

Los hermanos de Linka nuevamente se reunieron en la habitación de Loki y Loni tratando de pensar en cómo ayudar a Linka, pero sin tener éxito alguno.

— Es literalmente imposible pensar de qué manera ayudaremos a Linka— dijo Loki al grupo.

— Somos increíbles hermanos. Criamos perfectamente a nuestra hermanita— mencionó Lynn.

— Pero nada se compara a las enseñanzas de Luke— dijo Loni— Sólo podemos soñar a ser una fracción de gran hermano que es.

Y Lane siguió elogiando a Luke— Es estupendo brillante, gracioso, apuesto con clase y experto en todo lo que hace.

— Un modelo de seguir para todos…— respondieron todos a la vez.

— ¡LUKE! ¡DEJA DE ESTAR INVENTANDO COSAS Y TERMINA CON LA HISTORIA!— Levi, Lexx y Leif interrumpieron la historia de Luke.

— Bueno, seguiré con la historia. Después de decir que era el mejor, lo cual sí pasó, no sabíamos que hacer así que nos dimos por vencidos.

— Creo que será imposible convertir a Linka en una luchadora. — Cada uno de los niños se deprimió ya que sería imposible ayudar a su hermana. Sin ninguna solución, los niños decidieron ir cada uno por su camino derrotados ya que no pudieron cumplir su misión. Luke fue caminando por la casa tratando de pensar en algo, y por coincidencia iba a ver algo interesante.

Charles estaba caminando por la casa, hasta que se puso al lado de Bun-Bun que estaba en el suelo. Levantó su pierna ya que iba a orinar. De repente de la nada, Linka llega y patea a Charles.

— Mal Charles— Después que el perro se alejara, ella se dirigió a Bun-Bun— ¿Estás bien Bun-Bun? ¿El perro malo te hizo daño?— luego procedió a abrazar su muñeco.

Luke por otra parte estaba con la boca abierta al ver que su pateara al perro solo para cuidar su peluche. Y se le ocurrió una idea. Una idea para ayudar a Linka. Una idea que quizás le podía costar unos días de castigo, o peor.

* * *

Los chicos Louds estaban viendo la televisión, excepto Luke y Linka. Ya que Linka estaba en la cocina con su madre y Luke no se había visto en un buen rato. Más tarde cuando Luke apareció tomó el control remoto, apagó la televisión y habló con sus hermanos.

— Chicos, tengo un nuevo plan para ayudar a Linka.

— Ya ríndete— dijo Loki— Literalmente no hay nada que haga pelear a Linka. Solo mírala.

Todos fueron a ver a Linka que estaba en el comedor con su madre. Rita estaba haciendo un crucigrama— Mmm… persona de nueve letras que hace cosa lindas.

Linka estuvo pensando en alguna palabra— ¿Qué tal 'mami y papi'?

Rita llenó el crucigrama con la palabra— Y esta listo. Gracias Linka— Rita había llenado todos los espacios con las palabras de Linka, claro, ninguna era correcta y todas eran relacionados con papi y mami. Pero Rita lo hizo para hacer sentir bien a Linka y Linka fue a abrazar a su madre.

Loki indicó con sus manos sobre a lo que se enfrentaban— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Es imposible.

— Sí, quién iba pensar que la palabra era 'mami y papi'. Yo pensaba que era 'bondadoso'— respondió Loni.

— O si hay algo. Hace poco vi a Linka patear a Charles ya que iba a orinar una cosa suya.

Los chicos no le dieron importancia ya que era una reacción natural— No la culpo. Si Charles fuera a orinar algo mío y lo pudiera detener, lo haría.

— Si, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero no la Señorita Santidad— Lo que dijo Luke le llamó la atención a los chicos, claro que cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, pero Linka no lo hace.

— ¿O sea que sugieres que orinemos en sus cosas para hacerla pelear?

— No, porque Linka hace esas cosas solo cuando hay una cosa involucrada. Y la única cosa es Bun-Bun

— ¿Su peluche?

— Sí. Linka siempre lo protege. Así que sí le hacemos daño, ella peleara. Para eso tengo esto— Luke sacó a Bun-Bun y de los mostró a sus hermanos y todos se sorprendieron.

— Eso es imposible, acabo de ver a Linka con sus juguetes— Todos salieron para ver a Linka, pero ella estaba con su madre y en la mesa tenía algunos peluches. Incluyendo a Bun-Bun.

Los chicos estaban confundidos ya que Luke tenía a Bun-Bun pero Linka también lo tenía— Luke ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Luke simplemente sonrió— Chicos, les presento a No-Bun-Bun. Es un peluche exactamente como Bun-Bun. Haremos daño a este juguete. Linka aprenderá a pelear.

— ¿Por qué simplemente usas al verdadero Bun-Bun?— preguntó Lynn.

— ¿Y después tener con problemas por haberlo roto? No gracias.

— Tiene sentido ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?

— Simple. Necesito que hagan esto…— Luke comenzó a contar los pasos que necesitaba hacer y lo que tendrían que hacer para que Linka pelee por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

Más adelante cuando todos entendieron el plan, comenzaron a ejecutarlo para ayudar a su hermanita. Luke estaba en el baño esperando que sus hermanos hicieran su parte del plan. Él sabía que todo el plan comenzaría cuando escuchara una señal. Una señal que cualquiera podría identificar. El gritó de Linka— ¡AAHHHH!

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que Linka fuera al baño. Para este plan, los chicos escondieron a Bun-Bun, mientras que Linka comía. Ya que no le gustaba tener a Bun-Bun cerca ya que se podía manchar con comida.

Durante ese espacio de tiempo, los chicos escondieron a Bun-Bun y colocaron una nota para que Linka fuera a buscarlo en el baño.

Lynn tenía ser el encargado de que Linka encontrara la nota. Así que fue a la habitación de Linka donde estaba buscando desesperadamente a Bun-Bun. Por lo que Lynn fue directamente a la habitación de Linka y vio que ella estaba desesperadamente buscando algo— ¿Qué haces Linka?

— ¡Busco a Bun-Bun!— buscaba sin parar debajo de cada cosa que hubiera en su habitación. Linka aún no había encontrado la nota que se supone tenía que encontrar.

Lynn para apresurar la cosa. Tomó la nota— Mira Linka lo que encontré

Linka fue rápidamente donde estaba Lynn— ¡ENCONTRASTE A BUN-BUN!— Comenzó a inspeccionar cada parte del cuerpo de Lynn para ver si lo tenía.

— No, pero encontré esta nota. Puede que nos diga dónde esta Bun-Bun.

— ¡DAME ESO!— Linka le quitó la nota a Lynn y comenzó a verlo para ver si podía decir donde estaba su amado peluche. Linka leyó la nota y se sorprendió de algo— ¡OH POR DIOS!

— ¿Qué? ¿Dice donde esta Bun-Bun?

— No lo sé.

— Como que no sabes.

— No sé leer— los niños se habían olvidado de que Linka aún no sabía a leer. Necesito un hermano que sepa leer.

— Bueno Linka si me pasas la nota yo podría…

Linka rápidamente salió d la habitación— ¡LONI! ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA!

Lynn no podía creer lo que había pasado— ¿Escogió a Loni antes a mí?— Lynn siguió a Linka que había ido al primer piso para buscar a su hermano.

— ¡LONI! ¡ALGUIEN SE ROBÓ A BUN-BUN Y NECESITO QUE ME LEAS ESTA NOTA!— Linka rápidamente le pasó la nota a Loni. Pero Loni tenía un gran problema con leer la nota.

— No sé qué dice.

— ¡QUÉ!— quedó impactada Linka.

— ¿Qué?— se sorprendió Lynn de que su hermano no pudiera leer la nota.

Loni trataba de leerlo nuevamente, pero aún le costaba— Es que está en un especie de código lunar que no entiendo— explicó Loni, mientras trataba de leerlo.

Lynn fue a ver que especie de problema tenía Loni. Cuando vio la nota inmediatamente notó cuál era el problema y se golpeó la frente. Lynn tomó la hoja de las manos de Loni, lo dio vuelta y sé lo dejó en las manos de Loni.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ahora puedo entenderlo! Déjame ver…— Loni comenzó a leer la nota, para de irle a Linka no que había escrito— Dice que alguien llamado Bun-guión-Bun está en el baño ¿Quién rayos es Bun-Guión-Bun?

Lynn nuevamente se golpeó la frente— ¡DICE QUE BUN-BUN ESTA EN EL BAÑO! Idiota.

Linka al escuchar eso, fue directamente al baño. Lo más rápido que ella podía. Cuando llegó al baño, vio a Luke en el baño y tenía a Bun-Bun, en sus manos.

— ¿Luke?

— Si Linka y ahora quiero que hagas algo para salvar a tu peluche.

— ¡MAMI!

— No servirá. Mamá no está en casa. Nadie puede ayudarte. Estas sola en esto.

Linka al ver que no había nadie con autoridad como para quitar a Bun-Bun, solamente podía hacer una cosa. Ella salió del baño, huyendo.

Luke quedó confundido. No tenía ni la menor idea de que haría esa niña. Pero en menos de un minuto, ella volvió— Bien. Estas aquí para luchar— Estaba feliz Luke ya que ella al fin haría lo que deseaba. Pero notó que Linka llevaba algo con ella. — ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un arma?

Lo que Linka tenía era su alcancía— Son todos mis ahorros. — Se arrodillo y se lo pasó a Luke— Te lo doy todo a cambio de Bun-Bun.

— ¿En serio? — contestó Luke ya que no fue por la opción obvia de pelear sino pagar por un rescate.

— Todo para proteger a Bun-Bun.

Luke tomó la alcancía de Linka y lo apartó a un lado— No quiero tu dinero.

— Pero no sé qué quieres.

— ¡Quiero que pelees!— Luke al notar la falta de participación de su hermana, necesitaba un poco de motivación— Bien creo que hay otra forma de convencerte— Luke sacó unas tijeras grandes.

— Ten cuidado con esas tijeras Luke. Alguien puede salir lastimado.

— En verdad, lo siento por hacer esto— abrió las tijeras y colocó a Bun-Bun entre las hojas de las tijeras.

— ¡No! — Linka cayó derrotada al piso— Ya te di todo mi dinero, ya te di todo lo que tengo ¿¡Qué más quieres!?

— Párate del piso, lucha y enfréntame. Sino lo haces, Bun-Bun sufrirá— cerró un poco las tijeras.

— No soy una luchadora.

— Sí, si lo eres. Sé que quieres hacer todo lo correcto. Por eso debes luchar cuando algo importa. Y ahora ¡Tienes que LUCHAR!

— No, por favor.

— Vamos Linka.

— No sé cómo.

— No quieres que Bun-Bun sufra ¿o sí lo quieres? — cerró nuevamente, un poco más y de seguro le corta el cuello al falso Bun-Bun.

— No.

— ¡LO QUIERES!— Finalmente Luke había juntado los dedos, provocando que las tijeras cortarán la cabeza del muñeco.

— No, no, no. ¡NOOOO!— Linka comenzó a llorar y cayó al suelo.

Luke soltó todo lo que tenía en sus manos y dejó caer sus brazos al ver que ni siquiera esta cruel hazaña de hacer Linka una luchadora funcionara.

— No pudiste. Ni si quiera con todo esto, no fuiste capaz de pelear— Luke no se sentía nada feliz con lo que había pasado y que su hermana sería abusada por cualquier persona que aparezca en su futuro. Lanzó los restos del falso Bun-Bun escusado. Dejando flotar sobre el agua.

Linka, por otra parte estaba en el suelo llorando por su pérdida. Pero algo en Linka despertó. Cada sentimiento de tristeza lentamente se volvía sentimientos de enojo. Comenzó a empuñar su mano. Se levantó del piso. Y lanzó todo su puño en la cara de Luke.

Luke no lo vio venir, dio una vuelta y terminó en el suelo. Luke no lo podía creer, su hermana lo tiró al piso, y estaba feliz de que su hermana le había dado un puñetazo— ¡Lo hiciste!— y esa felicidad fue interrumpida por otra sensación—… ¡AHHH!… ¡Qué duele!— se frotaba la cara en el lugar que le habían golpeado.

Linka nuevamente le golpeó en la cara con un puñetazo directamente a la nariz. Después le comenzaba a dolerle el puño, así que tomó un secador de cabello y comenzó a golpear a Luke con él.

— Oye Linka tranquilízate. Podemos arreglarlo— Linka nuevamente golpeó a Luke que hizo que se cayera y por accidente presionó la cadena del baño con su mano.

Ahora todas esperanzas de recuperar a Bun-Bun estaban pérdidas. Pero Linka no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Fue directamente al escusado y tomó la tapa de cerámica del escusado y comenzó a destruir el escusado para recuperar a su peluche. Quizás fue efecto de la adrenalina o por la furia que tenía. Pero Linka uso toda la fuerza que tenía y pudo destruir el escusado. Dentro de toda el agua encontró los restos del peluche destruido. Lo comenzó a abrazar, pero… se sentía raro. No era como abrazar a Bun-Bun. Era como abrazar un desconocido. Raro, incómodo y olía mal, pero eso último era por culpa del baño.

Linka pensó en dos razones: Si bien ese muñeco no era Bun-Bun. O bien, el daño fue tan grande que destruyó la esencia de Bun-Bun. Lo cual Linka, concluyó que era lo segundo, lo que hizo a Linka enojarse aún más y fue a atacar a Luke.

El resto de todos los hermanos estaban esperando a ver si el plan de Luke había funcionado y escuchaban un montón de gritos.

— No deberíamos, como ¿Ayudar a Luke?

— Ya conoces el plan. En caso de que Linka pelee con Luke, él fingirá que está perdiendo contra ella. — se escuchó un gran gritó de dolor de Luke— Aunque admito que suena que sí en verdad le están dando una paliza y no que estuviera fingiendo.

— Esta fingiendo— dijo todo confiado Lane— Luke y yo tenemos una buena conexión por ser compañeros de habitación. Puedo sentir cuando está sufriendo.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡QUÉ ESTOY SUFRIENDO!— gritó desde el baño.

— Yo siento todo lo que él siente— respondió Lane— Somos como almas gemelas.

— ¡PUEDO SENTIR QUE MI ALMA SALE DE MI CUERPO!

— Luke debe sentirse muy orgulloso como hermano por ayudar a su hermana. Debe sentirse como la persona más orgullosa del mundo.

— ¡AHH! ¡MI ORGULLO!

Luke lo único que quería hacer era huir de la desquiciada de su hermana que había perdido todo el control. Fue a la puerta, lo abrió y Linka lo golpeó con una botella de vidrio que era de su mamá, era un jabón líquido especial. Pero en el momento era el mejor arma, no rota, que se podía usar para golpear a Luke, El Destructor de Bun-Bun.

A pesar de la paliza que le estaban dando, Luke pudo abrir la puerta y los hermanos vieron lo que había sucedido. Y no era nada una escena bonita. El baño estaba destruido y a Luke le habían dado una paliza.

A los hermanos de Linka le dio un poco de escalofríos, habían peleado antes, pero nunca para dejar una persona así. Dejando a una persona inconsciente en el piso por una pelea. Incluso nunca habían visto otra persona hacerlo. Ellos se preocuparon mucho, y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

— Vaya, no puedo creer que Linka le hiciera eso— dijo Lane.

— Literalmente recibió la paliza de su vida.

— Que suerte que no está enojada con nosotros.

— Prometámonos a nunca decir que fuimos parte de esto.

— De acuerdo— respondieron los tres niños al mismo tiempo y nada podía arruinarlo.

— Y Luke ¿Cómo te fue con el plan? — Los tres chicos se dieron vuelta y vieron la única cosa que podría arruinar su plan, Loni.

Los chicos fueron donde Loni para alejarlo antes que mencione un detalle importante a Linka. — No sé de qué plan hablas Loni. Por qué no simplemente no vamos aquí ya que el baño está ocupado— dijo Lane, mientras empujaba a Loni de la habitación junto con Loki y Lynn.

— Sabes de que plan estoy hablando Lane— abrió la boca Loni— El plan de robar a Bun-Bun y llevarlo al baño para que lo Luke lo destruyera. Ambos conocían de este plan.

Los chicos miraron hacia atrás, hacia el baño donde se suponía que estaba Linka y estaba de pie en el baño, pero dando la espalda a los chicos. Los chicos veían que no se movía. Podía ser una buena señal, podía ser que Linka no escuchó nada de lo que dijo Loni.

Linka se dio la media vuelta, solo se podía ver la sombra de su cabello. Empezó a gruñir, sus dientes estaban filosos y puntiagudos como los de un tiburón, su cabello se descontroló. Reveló sus ojos y estaban blancos, estaba cegada por la ira y finalmente tenía una gran vena en su frente.

Linka fue a atacar a sus hermanos, creando una conmoción y un humo que se provocaba al pelear. Finalmente, Loki pudo sujetar a Linka por la espalda, sujetando a Linka por el cuello y por el estómago. Normalmente cuando uno de sus hermanos peleaba hacia eso para tranquilizarlo y no había forma de que Linka escapara.

Pero Linka no se rendiría sin dar pelea. Primero usó su codo y lo golpeó el costado derecho del estómago, luego ella usó su pie para pisar su pie derecho. Como Loki se inclinó a la derecha por el dolor, Linka que aún estaba sujetada, usó su codo para golpear la nariz de Loki por el lado izquierdo. Loki no soportó más y la soltó, era imposible que ella pudiera infligirle más daño. Linka, quería darle el golpe definitivo a Loki y lo golpeó en sus entrepiernas. Dejando a Loki fuera de combate.

Los tres hermanos trataban de controlar a la desquiciada de Linka, pero ella no quería ceder nada. Primero Loni fue a atacarla y ella pudo moverse. Pero tomó la manga del sweater de Loni. Luego fue atacar Lynn a su hermana, Linka sujeto la mano de su hermano e hizo un nudo con el sweater de su hermano.

Luego Lane fue a atacar a Linka. Linka repitió la acción, pero esta vez pasó por debajo de las piernas de Loni, y realizo un nudo en el brazo de Lane.

Estaba furiosa Linka y sus hermanos estaban en una posición rara. Linka empujo a Loni por las escaleras y ya que su sweater estaba amarrado a Lane y Lynn, ambos fueron impulsados por la caída de Loni.

Los tres estaban acabados debajo de la escalera. Y estaban adoloridos. Pero Linka aún no había acabado y fue a atacar a sus hermanos y los tres estaban tan adoloridos que no podían defenderse y estaban a la merced de la ira de su hermana.

— Chicos tengo miedo— dijo Lynn.

Loni trató de tranquilizar a su hermano menor— No te preocupes Lynn, sé lo que tenemos que hacer. Lo vi en una película. Mientras no creamos en ella, no puede lastimarnos.

Linka procedió a golpear a sus hermanos y solo se podía escuchar los golpes y los gritos de cada uno de los chicos cuando Linka golpeaba— Pero no creo en Linka, ¿por qué todavía duele?

Mientras en el segundo piso, Lars fue a las escaleras y vio desde el segundo piso que Linka estaba pateando el trasero de sus tres hermanos y que Luke había recibido su merecido. La única reacción de Lars fue de dar un gran suspiro. Luego fue a la habitación de Luke y Lane, y fue detrás de la almohada de Lane y allí estaba Bun-Bun.

Lars caminó tranquilamente hasta el primer piso. Linka aún estaba golpeando a sus hermanos. Lars se acercó donde estaba su hermana— ¡Bu!— Lo que asustó a todos, excepto a Linka que estaba aún muy enfurecida. Ella acercó su cara a la cara de Lars mostrando toda su furia, lo que dejaría a cualquier bebé llorando. Lars simplemente suspiró y mostró su peluche a Linka.

Linka se tranquilizó al ver lo que tenía al frente de sus ojos. Comenzó a olerlo para ver si era Bun-Bun, luego quitó rápidamente el peluche al bebé y le gruñó para que se alejara igual que un perro. Lo comenzó a abrazar para ver si era el verdadero Bun-Bun. Y sintió que era el verdadero.

Los dientes filosos de Linka volvieron a la normalidad, al igual que su cabello y volvieron las pupilas de sus ojos. Linka había recuperado lo que más quería en el mundo y todo lo malo se había acabado… Excepto por el baño destruido, Luke lastimado, Loki en el segundo piso derribado, y Loni, Lane y Lynn acabados en el piso.

* * *

Luke había terminado de contar una de las peores tragedia que le había pasado cuando era niño— Linka se demoró en disculparnos por haberla engañado. Ella se demoró diez años en perdonarme ya que yo fui el que la engañó.

— ¿Diez años?— los gemelos comenzaron a contar con los dedos ya que había algo que no tenía sentido.

— ¿Te das cuenta que ese suceso ocurrió hace siete años? — dijo Levi.

— Sí ¡Y aún me faltan tres años para que me perdone!— expresó enojadamente Luke— Después de ese día. Ninguno de nosotros se atreve a tocar ese juguete.

— Quizás sólo era la furia de una niña pequeña— comentó Lexx.

— No es sólo el enojo. Linka sin Bun-Bun ama a los indeseables.

Ninguno de los tres entendía a lo que Luke se refería a que ella amaba a los 'indeseables'— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Han notado que Linka hace un gesto cuando le gusta alguien? Ya saben cuándo recoge su cabello y empieza a hacerle cariño.

— No exactamente.

— Cada vez que Linka ve al conejo de Pascua.

— ¡Oh, sí! Siempre hace esa cosa.

— Bueno esa es la señal de que a Linka le gusta alguien. Y después de lo de Bun-Bun. Mamá castigó a Linka con una semana sin Bun-Bun, junto con otras cosas. Entonces para tranquilizar el ambiente ya que estaba enojada con nosotros principalmente, veíamos muchas películas. Linka se acariciaba el pelo con cada vez que el villano de las película cantaba o hacia algo siniestro— Leif y Levi se sorprendieron

— No es para tanto— respondió Lexx y el resto de sus hermanos lo vieron de manera rara— ¿Qué? Los villanos siempre tienen las mejores canciones. No veo que sea para tanto.

— Incluso se enamoró del gremlin malo.

— ¡A STRIPE!— gritó Lexx al enterarse que le gustaba el gremlin malo de la película— Esas cosas me dan asco. Ni siquiera dormiría al lado de Gismo.

— Yo si lo haría— dijo Leif.

— El punto es que algo siniestro sale de Linka cuando no tiene a Bun-Bun cerca— dijo Luke.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Los tres niños comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

— Tenemos que esconder a Bun-Bun. Linka nunca se dará cuenta— Levi dio esa idea.

— ¿Qué no se dará cuenta? — Luke interrumpió a su hermano— Ustedes están perdidos. Esa niña puede descubrir lo que sea. Ella es igual que Sherlock Holmes. Sólo que ella es joven, americana, mujer, tiene cabello blanco y no consume cocaína. ¿Acaso no recuerdan la última vez que llovió?

* * *

Fueron hace unas semanas atrás, hace poco había comenzado a llover. Todos estaba en casa mirando la televisión, excepto Loki y Linka. Linka estaba en el baño, pero Loki estaba fuera en el momento. Pero por fortuna, a los pocos minutos que había empezado a llover, volvió a su casa— Rayos literalmente estoy empapado— Tenía toda la parte de delante de su ropa empapada, pero no la de atrás, pero cualquier cosa hacia que Loki estuviera de mal humor. Ninguno de sus hermanos le puso atención y siguieron viendo su programa.

Linka estaba bajando las escaleras y pasó al lado de Loki y sintió algo raro en él. Como la fragancia de un criminal que sentían los perros policías. Miró a Loki de pie a cabeza, luego miró hacia afuera. Comenzó a pensar por unos segundos. Linka se puso toda sonriente mirando a Loki, lo cual, este último se sintió algo incómodo.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó Loki incomodado por el comportamiento de su hermano.

— No nada— Linka respondió sonriendo— Sólo estoy feliz que mi hermano haya regresado de su cita con su novia Bebé— Lo que puso nervioso a Loki.

Todos los demás hermanos escucharon y comenzaron a hacer lo que siempre hacen a Loki. Burlarse de él. — ¡Uuhhh!

— No sé de qué hablas— se negó Loki.

Linka movió su cuello, porque era hora de hacer su show de detective— Primer hecho. Tu ropa esta mojada por delante y no por detrás. Eso demuestra que estuviste corriendo bajo la lluvia; Segundo hecho. Tienes lodo en tus pies. La única parte que hay lodo por estas parte es en la calle que están construyendo.

— Me manche de lodo en la entrada de nuestra casa— respondió Loki, ya que tiende usar cualquier excusa que pueda.

— ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto? No te preocupes. Que tengo a un experto de analizar el suelo.

Levi al escuchar que Linka necesitaría su ayuda para resolver algo, se sintió alagado— Será mi honor…

— ¡Hablo de Leif! — dijo Linka interrumpiendo al pequeño genio.

Leif comenzó a inspeccionar el lodo que había en los pies de su hermano mayor. Incluso le lamió los zapatos para probar el lodo. No porque era necesario, simplemente quería hacerlo— Este lodo no es de la casa. Además tiene cemento— comenzó a oler el lodo y sintió un poco de asco— ¡Qué es ese olor tan asqueroso que tienes!

Linka por otra parte simplemente estaba mandando un texto por su teléfono, al ver que su hermano había comprobado que el lodo no era de la casa, siguió con la explicación— Lo ves. Unas calles de aquí están construyendo, y tomaste ese camino y llenaste tus pies de lodo. Y la ruta es la que tomas para ir y volver de ir a casa de Bebé. Yo asumí que esa ruta lo tomaste ya que siempre lo usas y estaba en construcción. No sabía lo del cemento, pero eso demuestra que tenía razón. Gran descubrimiento Leif.

Leif implemente sonrió a lo que le había dicho su hermana.

— Tercer hecho. Me gusta esto de decir el número y luego hecho, creo que lo seguiré usando. Cuarto hecho. Tu boca huele a _fromage con queso_. Y el único parte que sirven esa comida es en el restaurante Jean y Juan, combinación francés mexicano. Ese restaurante tuyo y de Bebe. Dime ¿Acaso me equivoque?

— Nop, tienes razón— admitió Loki— fuimos a comer y eso es todo.

Luke le parecía algo raro todo ese show solo para decir que fueron a comer a un restaurante— Pero nada de eso es nuevo ¿Qué hiciste con Bebé que no querías decir?

— Nada en especial— dijo Loki, ya que sabía que lo que hicieron era un secreto entre Bebe y él. Y nadie lo podría delatar.

— Puedo responder eso también— dijo Linka.

— ¡POR EL AMOR DEL CIELO!

— Loki estuvo mirando alguna película en el sofá de Bebe— dijo Linka, lo que sorprendió a Loki.

«¿Cómo rayos lo descubrió?» pensó Loki al ver su hermanita en acción.

Pero ninguno de los hermanos le parecía la gran cosa, al menos no para molestar a su hermano— No es la gran cosa.

Linka sonrió ya que iba decir que fue lo especial de esa película— Ellos vieron la película. Acurrucados

Todos los hermanos se sorprendieron— ¡Uuhhh!

— ¿Cómo rayos puedes estar diciendo eso? — preguntó Loki molesto.

— Tienes un olor, incluso Leif dijo que tenías un olor asqueroso. Y hay un Loud qué puede decir que exactamente es.

Levi nuevamente sonrió ya que él perfectamente podría analizar el olor que sintieron Linka y Leif, no importa que tan toxico fuera— Bien, me tomara unas horas analizar exactamente las cosas…

— Hablo de Lexx— interrumpió Linka nuevamente.

— ¿Yo? — Preguntó curiosamente Lexx-

— ¿Él? — preguntó molesto Leif.

— Sí. Leif dijo que olió algo asqueroso. Pero sé que podrás oler lo que huele Leif— Leif siguió la corriente y comenzó a oler a Loki

Los chicos se acercaron a Linka— ¿Estas segura que es buena idea? Lexx no es bueno con los olores extraños.

Linka sonrió y comenzó a explicar— Pero recuerda que Leif quién dijo que era asqueroso. Y algo asqueroso para Leif es algo lindo para todo el mundo. Eso significa que es algo que huele bien lo que tiene Loki.

Lexx sintió lo que era y le era algo muy familiar— Huele… a… ¿Perfume? ¿Desde cuándo Loki usa perfume?

Linka al escuchar lo que quería saber comenzó a explicar lo que sucedía. — El perfume es de Bebé para ser exactos. Se pegó en el cuerpo de Loki ya que estaba en contacto con Loki.

— ¿Y cómo llegó a los pies de Loki?

— Las mujeres nos colocamos perfumes detrás de los lóbulos de las orejas, en la parte inferior del cabello, en las muñecas, en la axila, al final de las faldas, en los tobillos. Varias partes del cuerpo de Loki huele a perfume. Específicamente el hombro derecho, el brazo derecho y su pierna derecha. Entonces, Loki estuvo en contacto con Bebe y de esa manera se le pasó su perfume.

Todos se sorprendieron, pero Luke tenía algunas dudas— Oye, pero también pudieron ir paseando abrazándose. Ya sabes, Loki colocando su brazo por el hombro de Bebe. Ella apoya su cabeza en Loki, y sus piernas se tocan.

— Es verdad— respondieron los hermanos.

— Pero se olvidan que Leif estuvo oliendo los pies de Loki. Caminar abrazados sólo le pegaría el perfume en el hombro, en el brazo y en las piernas. Pero no hay contacto en los pies. Entonces la única actividad que hay que hace que se peguen tantos. Sólo ver una película juntos en el sofá de Bebe— Linka se dirigió a Loki— Ahora ¿Qué película vieron?

— Eso no lo voy a decir— dijo sonrojando.

Linka se molestó por la falta de cooperación de su hermano. Le sonó su teléfono y comenzó a leerlo— ¿Acaso no fue "Lágrimas en mi almohada"?

Loki se sorprendió por lo que dijo Linka y se puso a la defensiva— ¡NO!

Todos sus hermanos se sorprendieron— ¿Viste una película de chicas?

Loki se molestó y le preguntó a Linka— ¿De qué forma lo descubriste?

— Fácil. Le pregunte a Bebe si recomendaba alguna película que haya visto recientemente. Y me respondió "Lágrimas en mi almohada".

— Pequeña demonio— dijo con la cara roja Loki todo molesto.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo esa cita? — dijo Linka preguntando a Loki, ya que tendía ella de preguntar cada simple detalle que Loki le parecía tonto de estar recordando.

Pero había otra cosa que si le molestaría a Loki— No molesten a Loki que puede ponerse a llorar y derramar lágrimas en su almohada. Ja, ja, ja— dijo Lane.

Todo el resto de sus hermanos se rieron, mientras que Linka le seguía preguntando cada detalle posible de su cita. Lo que en verdad molestó a Loki. En verdad era un momento muy molesto para Loki.

* * *

— Que gracioso día— dijo Leif al recordar ese día de molestar a Loki.

— El punto es que esa niña puede descubrir lo que sea. Así que descubrirá rápidamente que ustedes fueron los que destruyeron a Bun-Bun— mencionó Luke.

Los niños notaron que Luke tenía razón y entraron en pánico— Tienes que ayudarnos Luke.

— O no. Eso sí que no. No quiero verme relacionado con eso.

Lexx dio un gran respiró y se dirigió a Luke— Bien, entonces discúlpanos.

— ¿Disculparlos? ¿Por qué?

— Por esto— Todos fueron a atacar a Luke ya que si no estaba en su favor, estaba en su contra.

* * *

Una de las cosas en la casa Loud es que con golpes, muchas veces no se resuelve el problema. Para este caso era lo mismo. Obviamente golpeando a Luke no resolverían el problema que tenían. Pero amordazarlo, atarlo a una silla y colocarlo en el sótano, ayudaría a los niños para que Luke no los delatara con Linka sobre lo que pasó con Bun-Bun.

Lexx se acercó a Luke— Lo siento Luke, pero necesitábamos hacer esto. Te desataremos cuando encontremos una forma de solucionar todo esto. O hasta que nos mudemos. Lo que ocurra primero. Así que acostúmbrate a tu nueva vida, que no es tan malo. Tienes mucho espacio, agua caliente…— mencionó apuntando a la caldera que proporciona agua caliente a la casa.

— Y un baño— dijo Leif apuntando a un escusado descompuesto que estaba en el suelo del sótano.

Los niños dejaron el sótano y fueron al primer piso para discutir de qué hacer sobre el asunto de Bun-Bun.

— Ahora, ¿Cómo nos salvamos de Linka?

— No se preocupen. Yo tengo un plan— ambos niños miraron a Lexx— Simplemente hay que culpar a otra persona.

Levi simplemente sabía que había una gran falla con ese intento de plan— ¿Y a quién quieres culpar? O más importante ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a aceptar la culpa?

— No sé— dijo Lexx haciéndose el inocente. Y ahora hablaba en tono sarcástico— Qué criaturas han estado de mal humor últimamente y no pueden responder— Lexx se apoyó en la jaula de Charles, lo que el perro se enfureció.

Ambos niños entendieron el plan de Lexx. Las cuatros mascotas de la casa habían estado de mal humor últimamente, por esa razón estaban en sus jaulas. Pero si los culpaban a ellos, se podrían salvar de la ira de Linka.

— Hay un pequeño detalle que se te olvidó, mi querido hermano mayor— dijo Levi tomando a los restos de Bun-Bun— Bun-Bun fue atacado por un rayo. No por garras de animales. Linka es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de ese detalle.

— Si, pero si colocamos a Bun-Bun en el centro de la habitación. Y por casualidad liberamos a nuestras mascotas justo en el medio de la habitación. Y por una razón comienzan a pelear destruyendo todo. Pero lamentablemente, hubo un accidente de que Bun-Bun estuviera allí.

— Estas sugiriendo liberar a nuestras mascotas para que peleen. ¿Acaso se te olvida todo el trabajo que necesitábamos para poner en sus jaulas? En especial a Geo, que se metía en la ropa y nos mordía por dentro. Fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que he vivido. En especial cuando se metió en mi ropa interior y empezó a morder.

— ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tranquilizar a nuestras mascotas o tranquilizar a Linka?

— Bueno…— pensaron ambos niños.

* * *

Los niños comenzaron a ejecutar el plan. Colocaron los restos de Bun-Bun en el centro de la habitación. Y en cuatro direcciones, cada una de las jaulas apuntando su entrada al centro de la habitación y Levi colocó un pequeño de positivo que abriría las jaulas al mismo tiempo. O sea en el momento que se abran esas jaulas todos los animales correrán al centro y generar un pequeño daño colateral. De esa manera culpar a las mascotas, en vez de ellos.

— No me siento seguro de este plan.

— No tenemos otra opción— Respondió Lexx— Levi, comienza el conteo.

— Si insistentes. Tres, dos, uno ¡AHORA!— Levi presionó el botón y los cuatros animales fueron corriendo al centro.

Los cuatros animales han estado enojados por días, y habían creado muchos daños alrededor de la casa. Tuvieron que usar a todos los Louds para controlarlos. Ahora que estaban sueltos, quizás sea imposible detenerlos.

Los animales se acercaron e iban a comenzar una de sus mayores peleas. Hasta que llegaron al centro y observaron lo que había. Comenzaron a inspeccionar lo que había y vieron que era Bun-Bun.

Las cuatros mascotas sabían que jamás debían tocar a Bun-Bun. Al ver ese objeto destruido, imaginaron la reacción de Linka. Las cuatros mascotas imaginaron la misma situación. Estaban en una habitación, sólo con Linka. Y ella sostenía un hacha en sus manos y estaba furiosa.

— ¡NO FUI CAPAZ DE CASTRAR A MIS HERMANOS! ¡PERO POR DESTRUIR A BUN-BUN, LOS CASTRARÉ A CADA UNO DE USTEDES CON ESTA HACHA!— Linka fue corriendo y atacó a cada animal.

Las mascotas Louds despertaron de su imaginación, y sólo se les ocurrió hacer una cosa. Volver corriendo a sus jaulas y encerrarse para evitar a Linka.

Lexx abrió sus jaulas y comenzó a gritarles— Salgan ahora y comienzan a pelear.

Todas las mascotas le gruñeron hacia él, y fueron a atacar a los niños.

* * *

— Bien usar a nuestras mascotas no fue la mejor idea— dijo Lexx.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— los tres niños estaban llenos de rasguños y fueron a la cocina para colocarse bolsas de hielos en las zonas sensibles.

Leif se colocó bolsas de hielo en su trasero— ¿Por qué Geo se mete en la ropa interior?

— No quiero arruinar este momento, pero quizás sea mejor que contemos los últimos segundos de nuestras vidas. Hasta que Linka vuelve de… lo que sea que haya ido a hacer.

A Lexx se le ocurrió una idea. Era la última esperanza. Era como si estuviera atrapado dentro de un pozo con una bestia gigante y ningún arma para defenderse. Pero en todo ese lugar, encontró un hilo. Un hilo que podía usar para escalar para salir de ese horrible lugar y llegar a la salvación— Ya sé que podemos hacer. Contarle todo a mamá.

Los otros chicos no entendían a lo que se refería Lexx— ¿Y cómo eso nos ayuda?

— Piénsalo. Linka nos tenía que cuidar. Y se fue de la casa dejándonos sólo. Quizás podemos minimizar un poco el daño.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que era una salvación. Y ambos sentían que podía escalar ese hilo hacia la salvación— Bueno, quizás sea lo mejor.

— Créanme. No hay manera de que a Linka no reciba un castigo por dejarnos solos.

En ese momento. Linka volvió de la casa y gritó— Chicos, ya volví.

— Bien es hora del chantaje.

Linka tenemos que decir al…— Lexx se sorprendió de lo que vio. Linka estaba cargando a Lynn en su hombro. La pierna de Lynn tenía manchas de sangre— ¿Que rayos le pasó a Lynn?

— A Lynn lo mordió un perro.

— ¡QUÉ! — los tres chicos quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia.

— Sí. Lamentablemente tenía poco dinero y no llevó su teléfono. Fue en una parte que no van muchas personas y que no pasan muchos vehículos. Por suerte encontró una cabina telefónica. Así que me llamó para que fuera a buscarlo en bicicleta a unos kilómetros de aquí.

Los niños se preocuparon. Sentían que el hilo de esperanza que habían usado para escapar el pozo se rompiera en el último segundo. Mandándolos nuevamente a donde estaba la bestia— No lo puedo creer.

— Ni yo. Es decir, no que las cabinas telefónicas habían desaparecido. Entiendo que haya teléfonos públicos, pero cabinas telefónicas.

— ¿Así que nos dejaste sólo en casa para que pusieras ayudar a otro de tus hermanos?— Lexx se preocupó ya que su plan de pedir ayuda a su mamá, ya no serviría. Ya que la idea se basaba que Linka los dejó por razones egoístas. Pero la verdad, era por ayudar a uno de sus hermanos.

— Sí, tuve que viajar varios kilómetros. A la cima de la colina. Traer a Lynn en bicicleta.

— ¿Te costó mucho traerlo aquí?

— No mucho. Sólo mí tiempo, un poco de sudor y mucho esfuerzo.

Lexx se dirigió a Lynn— Pero, ¿Por qué llamaste a casa?

Antes que pudiera responder, Linka lo interrumpió— Lynn pensó en llamar a nuestros padres. Pero papá tiene que recibir un crítico de cocina que es muy estricto y mamá tiene varias operaciones dentales hoy. Tuve que dejarlos solos para ir a ayudar a Lynn. Supongo que no hicieron nada malo.

— No para nada— contestaron nerviosamente los niños.

— Bien, Lynn vamos a tu habitación— Linka procedió a llevar a su hermano a su habitación para tratar sus heridas.

Por otro lado los otros niños fueron a la habitación de Lexx y Leif para discutir sobre el asunto— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No podemos culpar a Linka.

— No lo sé— contestaron los otros chicos.

En un segundo, se abrió la puerta y de ahí… apareció Linka con un hacha en sus manos.

— Bien chicos. No creerán que se salvaron, ¿Verdad?

Los niños no podían creerlo. La imaginación de Leif estaba comenzando a cobrar vida, incluso Linka tenía un hacha— ¿De qué hablas?

— No se hagan los tontos. Me di cuenta al momento que entré a la casa de lo que habían hecho.

Los tres niños se tiraron al suelo, tratando de suplicar a su hermana— No fue nuestra intención.

— No me vengan con esa excusa. Sabes lo horrible la cosa que cometieron.

Los chicos ya no podían más e iban a confesar todo— Por favor no fue nuestra intención…

— No cerraron la casa con llave— dijo toda molesta Linka.

— ¿Eh? — quedaron confundidos los chicos.

— Les dije cuando estaba saliendo. Que tenían que cerrar la casa y no lo hicieron. Pudo entrar un extraño y hacerles algo horrible. Bueno, el punto que no lo hicieron. Espero que nunca vuelva a pasar. — dijo ella acercando el hacha cerca de sus rostros, lo que puso muy nervioso a los chicos— Por cierto Leif, dejaste tu hacha afuera— Linka le entrega el hacha a Leif— Tienes que ser cuidadoso con tus cosas— al finalizar, Linka se retiró de la habitación.

— En serio, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor**_ **: ¿Les gusta como va la historia?**

 **Como ven, la historia esta de mal en peor. Ahora de a poco se acerca la hora final de los pequeño de la familia.**

 **Ahora con las preguntas de siempre:**

 **¿Les gusto el capitulo?**  
 **¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Linka que se imaginó Leif.**  
 **¿Les gustó la historia de la primeros pasos y la primera pelea de Linka?**  
 **¿Creen qué Luke se quedará un buen rato en el sótano?**  
 **¿Que creen que hará Lynn al enterarse de la situación que se esta viviendo en la casa?**

 **Bueno como siempre, me despido. Escriban sus reviews para comentar esta historia.**

 **Si tienen una idea para esta historia o para un futuro capitulo, por favor, no duden en escribir.**

 **Eso seria todo. Nos vemos, y espero que tengan un buen día.**


	24. Requiem por Bun-Bun ch3: Los Problemas

**Notas del autor: Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho, pero mucho tiempo desde que he actualizado, lo cual me disculpo. La verdad he estado muy ocupado por la universidad, lo que me ha mantenido lejos y no he podido escribir tanto como hubiera querido. Ahora les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la historia de Bun-Bun, que tiene aproximadamente unas 9,5k palabras. Les agradezco la paciencia que han tenido por esperar este capitulo. Y espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Sin nada más que decir. Aquí está el siguiente capitulo de _Linka Loud presenta: La Casa Loud._**

* * *

Todo el mundo tiene más de una cara en nuestra personalidad, nadie es unidimensional. Las personas malvadas tienen algo de bueno y la gente buena tiene cosas malvadas. Muchas de esas personas no soportan ese tipo de cambios en la persona. En especial a Lynn Loud, que estaba a punto de sufrir una de las características más ocultas de su única hermana, Linka.

— Bien Lynn, te traje sopa ¿necesitas algo más?— preguntó Linka a su hermano que estaba en su cama ya que no podía hacer nada ya que un perro le había mordido su pierna temprano ese día.

— No Linka, ¡y deja de tratarme como un bebé! — respondió algo molesto Lynn dado al comportamiento de su hermana de cuidarlo por sus heridas.

— ¡No exageres! ¿Cuándo te he tratado como un bebé?— respondió Linka, mientras le colocaba un babero a Lynn para que tomara una sopa que ella había preparado.

— No sé— contestó de manera sarcástica— ¡Cómo lo que estás haciendo ahora!

Linka se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojó Linka ocultando el babero — Lo siento. Es que he cuidado a León mucho últimamente y aún siento que debe cuidar un bebé. Pero no te preocupes que no haré nada exagerado. Ahora abre tu boca que aquí viene el tren— dijo Linka levantando la cuchara con sopa, lo que molestó a Lynn. A Lynn siempre le ha molestado que lo traten de un debilucho y ahora su hermana lo estaba tratando literalmente como un bebé que necesita todo el cuidado del mundo dado que hace poco lo mordió un perro lo que le obligó a terminar antes su sesión de ejercicio y tuvo que llamar a su casa para que lo fueran a buscar. Ahora deberá soportar el lado sobreprotectora de su hermana. Para Lynn, era una de las peores cosas que tenía su hermana.

Por otro lado en la casa, otros tres chicos estaban preocupados de otra característica de su hermana. Leif, Lexx y Levi se enteraron de que su hermana tiene un lado salvaje que destruye a todos en su paso que sólo despierta cuando su peluche está en peligro. Y habían roto el único sello que prevenía que se libere la bestia.

— Bien, Linka está en casa, Bun-Bun sigue destruido. ¿Tienen algún plan para salvarnos? — preguntó Levi.

— Podemos ocultarnos en tu búnker hasta que se le pase el enojo, o hasta que se mude, lo primero que ocurra— sugirió Lexx.

— Por lo que me encantaría ocultarme en mi búnker, simplemente no podemos. No desde los zorrillos de Leif apestaron el lugar.

Lexx sólo colocó una cara de asco al escuchar eso, mientras que Leif no la tenía y este último preguntó: — Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos utilizarlo?

— No sé— respondió Levi de manera sarcástica— Vamos a mi habitación para pensarlo mejor. — Levy y Leif fueron los primeros en ir. Cuando Lexx iba a seguirlos, escuchó el teléfono de Linka desde la habitación de Lynn.

Lexx se puso junto a la puerta para escuchar mejor— Vuelvo enseguida Lynn, Clydia me está llamando. — Al escuchar eso, Lexx fue a ocultarse detrás de un florero que había en el segundo piso. — Hola Clydia.

— Linka, tienes que venir. — dijo Clydia por el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

— Ron está aquí en el árcade. Así que si quieres divertirte un rato, él está aquí.

— No sé— dijo Linka acariciando su cabello. — Estoy cuidando a mis hermanitos y Lynn está en cama.

Lexx que estaba viendo a Linka notó que se estaba acariciando su cabello y recordó lo que había dicho Luke antes: "Linka sin Bun-Bun ama a los indeseables… ¿Han notado que Linka hace un gesto cuando le gusta alguien? Ya saben cuándo recoge su cabello y empieza a hacerle cariño.".

Lexx no podía creerlo, era cierto que al no tener a Bun-Bun cerca Linka le empezaría a querer a los indeseables. Y ahora empezaba a querer a la criatura más indeseable para la mayoría de los chicos Louds, Ron Santiago.

Lexx corrió donde estaban sus hermanos— Chicos tenemos un problema. Linka se acarició su cabello.

Ambos chicos no se impresionaron con lo que dijo, tenían mayores problemas que preocuparse del cabello de alguien— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

— Es que estaba hablando con Clydia sobre Ron y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

— ¿Clydia le acarició el cabello a Ron?

— No, Linka.

— ¿Linka le acarició el cabello a Ron? Ese tonto está aquí.

— No, Clydia le empezó hablar sobre Ron por teléfono y Linka comenzó a acariciarse su propio cabello.

— ¿Y cómo es eso nuestro problema?— preguntó Leif.

— ¿Qué no recuerdan lo que dijo Luke? Que Linka sin Bun-Bun empieza a querer a los indeseables y siempre lo hace cuando se acaricia el cabello. Pues adivinen qué, Linka está empezando a querer la cosa más indeseable de todos, al tonto de Ron.

Ambos chicos se preocuparon ya que era verdad lo que estaba diciendo Lexx. — ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — gritó Leif.

Después de unos segundos de pensar en algo a Lexx se le ocurrió una solución— ¡Ya sé! Puedo ir a comprar un peluche exactamente igual que Bun-Bun. De esa manera a Linka no le ocurrirá nada malo. Como juntarse con esa chusma de Ron. — Leif al escuchar el plan de Lexx se alegró ya que los salvaría de los problemas de Linka y nada les podía salir mal.

— No funcionará— interrumpió Levi— Recuerden que en el relato de Luke, Linka notó que había algo raro con Bun-Bun. Linka rápidamente notará que hay algo mal con el muñeco.

— ¿Qué rayos podemos hacer?— preguntó Leif.

Lexx se dirigió a Leif— Podríamos repararlo. Leif, tú puedes reparar lo que sea.

— Toda cosa mecánica. No sé nada sobre arreglar peluches.

— Podría intentar arreglarlo— dijo Levi— Aunque admito que reparar juguetes no sea una de mis fortalezas, pero podría aprenderlo rápido. Pero necesito tiempo.

— ¡Tiempo es lo que no tenemos! — dijo Lexx.

Desde fuera de la habitación, se escuchó a Linka salir de la habitación de Lynn. — Bien Lynn, si me necesitas, sólo llámame. Estaré en mi habitación.

Los tres chicos se preocuparon— ¿En su habitación?— los tres recordaron que dejaron un poco desordenada la habitación de Linka. — Tenemos que evitar que Linka vuelva a su habitación. Leif hizo lo primero que se le vino la mente. Salió de la habitación y recogió una pelota de goma que había en el piso, pasó por la habitación de Lynn y lanzó el balón al pie de Lynn. Lynn gritó y Linka fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba su hermano. Y Leif volvió con sus hermanos.

— Tenemos que hacer algo para que Linka no vaya a su habitación, y algo de más duración. Ustedes distraigan a Linka mientras trató de reparar a Bun-Bun— Los gemelos salieron de la habitación para evitar que Linka fuera a su habitación. Dejando a Levi completamente solo. — Ahora, ¿dónde deje el plutonio?

Mientras que afuera de las habitaciones, Linka salió de la habitación de Lynn, y se dirigía a la suya. Cuando los gemelos se pusieron frente de ella— ¡Linka, te necesitamos!

— ¿Qué necesitan?— preguntó ella.

— Necesitamos… umm— Lexx necesitaba una excusa para que Linka no entrara a su habitación. Y vio a León y se le ocurrió una idea— ¡León tiene hambre!

— ¿Así?— preguntó Linka.

— ¿Gah?— preguntó León ya que no tenía nada de hambre.

Lexx se llevó a León para conversar en privado— Mira, necesitamos que Linka no entré a su habitación y necesitamos hacer tiempo para arreglar este asunto de Bun-Bun. Así que necesito que hagas el mayor tiempo posible.

León entendió la razón, así que les siguió el juego a sus hermanos. Así que fueron donde esta Linka— Gah, gah— dijo León acercando su dedo índice a la boca.

— ¿En serio tienes hambre? Aún no es hora de tu almuerzo.

— ¡GAH GAH!— contestó de forma muy molesto.

— Bueno, sí en verdad tienes tanta hambre. — Linka procedió a llevarse a León para dar de comer.

* * *

Había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo, Linka estaba dando de comer a León y parecía que ya estaba lleno y que no podría comer otro bocado, pero por alguna razón, él no paraba de comer.

— Aquí viene el avión— Linka estaba dando de comer a León y con el último bocado que le dio parecía que estaba listo— Bueno creo que con eso es suficiente— León la tomó de su brazo y usó su dedo para indicar a Linka que aún tenía hambre— ¿Aún tienes hambre? Te has comido el almuerzo de tres días y aún quieres comer, ¿estás seguro que no estas lleno?

León sólo quería terminar su tortura de seguir comiendo. Pero desvío su mirada y vio a Lexx que lo miraba fijamente. León sabía que él quería más tiempo, por lo que tenía una sola opción. León apuntó con su dedo hacia su boca indicando que quería más comida. Linka sólo tuvo la opción de seguir alimentándolo.

Lexx sólo miraba a León, y él sabía que su hermanito bebé no iba a durar mucho más. — Vamos Levi. Apresúrate.

Leif estaba bajando de las escaleras ya que fue a ver cuánto le faltaba a su hermano. — Levi aún necesita más tiempo, pero está a punto de terminar.

— ¡En serio! ¿No sé cuánto podrá aguantar León?

— Bien León— dijo Linka, ambos chicos voltearon para ver. Y a León le había ganado la comida, le era imposible dar un bocado a cualquier cosa. — Al parecer, estamos listos. — León estaba acabado que apenas podía mover un musculo— Bueno León. Es hora de dejarte en tu habitación para una siesta.

Lexx y Leif se preocuparon al escuchar eso, ya que Linka podría descubrir todo— Linka va donde está Levi. — dijo Leif.

— Lo sé, necesitamos una distracción. Lo que sea.

— ¡Mmm, mmm! — se escuchó a alguien quejarse, lo que sorprendió a los gemelos y a Linka.

Todos trataron de saber que era ese ruido. Se escuchaba alguien que estaba sufriendo a distancia. Al escuchar más claramente, los gemelos se dieron cuenta de quién era esa voz. Lexx miró la hacía el fondo de la cocina y se dio cuenta de que la puerta del sótano estaba abierta. Lexx corrió hacia el sótano y allí estaba. Luke quejándose y haciendo ruidos. Lexx inmediatamente cerró la puerta para evitar que Linka escuchara ese ruido.

— ¿Quién se está quejando?— los chicos se preocuparon de que Linka descubriera a Luke y le contará todo sobre Bun-Bun— Debe ser Lynn. — Linka fue hacia donde estaba Lynn y los gemelos suspiraron de lo cerca que estaban de ser descubiertos. De repente, Linka volvió donde estaban los chicos— Aunque admito que por un segundo pensé que era Luke— Los gemelos se preocuparon. —Pero él está practicando y no llegará en un par de horas. — Por cierto, Leif, puedes dejar a León en su habitación para que duerma su siesta.

— Claro Linka. — Leif tomó a León y acompañó a Linka al segundo piso. Cuando Linka se alejó, Lexx fue a asegurar que Luke no hiciera más ruido, alejándolo de la puerta.

* * *

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO NECESITO NADA! ¡Y DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UN BEBÉ!— Gritó Lynn tirando unos balones a Linka.

Linka salió rápidamente de la habitación, recibiendo unos golpes de balones. — Bien resulta que esos quejidos no eran de Lynn.

— De lo más seguro es que nunca sabremos que era ese sonido. — Dijo Lexx, después de volver de donde estaba Luke. Y Leif que había dejado a León en su habitación, también estaba allí.

— ¡Mmmm, mmmm! — se escuchó nuevamente los quejidos del amordazado de Luke, pero esta vez se escuchaba por los ductos de ventilación, lo que provocó, que todas las personas pudieran escuchar esa voz. Y Lexx volvió donde estaba Linka.

— Ahí está ese ruido nuevamente. En serio, ¿qué es ese ruido?— se preguntaba Linka.

— Bueno, nunca lo sabremos. — dijo Lexx para que Linka se olvidara el asunto.

— Creo que viene de los ductos de ventilación. — Lo que preocupó a los gemelos— Lars me dijo una vez que había una parte de la casa que sí hablas en el ducto, se escuchará en toda la casa.

Lexx y Leif, en verdad, estaban nerviosos sobre el asunto— ¿Sabes cuál es?

— No estoy segura— ambos chicos se relajaron— pero creo que era el ático o el sótano— ambos niños se volvieron a preocuparse. — Debe ser un animal atorado en alguna parte. No se preocupen chicos, yo me encargaré de eso. Leif, tráeme la escoba. — Antes que pudiera seguir, los gemelos se colocaron frente de ella.

— No puedes ir— dijeron ambos a la vez.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó su hermana.

— ¡Es peligroso!— dijo Lexx.

— Por favor, que hay de peligroso en el ático o el sótano.

— Lo que quiero decir es… que sé lo que está haciendo ese ruido. —respondió Lexx.

— ¿Así? ¿Y qué es? — preguntó Linka.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? — Lexx trataba de pensar en cualquier excusa, pero no se le ocurría nada— Bueno lo que es… bueno… Leif te lo dirá.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Se sorprendió Leif por la acción de su hermano y ahora tenía que pensar en una excusa creíble para que su hermana no investigara el sótano— Bueno… hay… un… ¿fantasma?

— ¿Un fantasma?— se decepcionó Lexx al escuchar la escusa más estúpida del mundo y que no funcionaría con nadie.

— ¿Di-di-dijiste un fantasma?— dijo toda nerviosa Linka.

Al ver que Linka estaba aterrada por la idea del fantasma, los gemelos usaron esa excusa a su favor. — Sí, hay un fantasma. Un tenebroso fantasma que no quiere que nadie se acerque.

— ¡AHHHHH!— Linka salió corriendo aterrorizada hacía el primer piso.

Los gemelos no lo podían creer. Aseguraron que Linka no entré al sótano y descubra a Luke, y que él diga todo sobre Bun-Bun. Los gemelos comenzaron a bailar para celebrar.

Levi salió de su habitación, por un trozo de metal que brillaba de color verde por toda la radiación que emitía. — Escuché un grito. ¿Linka lo descubrió todo?

— No te preocupes que ahora no se acercara al sótano donde está Luke. — dijo Lexx celebrando.

Leif siguió lo que dijo su hermano— Sí, le dijimos que había un fantasma en la casa y ahora no se atreverá a buscar en el sótano.

— Genial, esperen un segundo— interrumpió Levi a sus hermanos— ¿le dijeron a Linka que había un fantasma en la casa?

— Así es.

— ¿A Linka Loud?

— ¿Conoces a otra Linka?

— ¿A Linka Loud, fanática del show '¡ARGGH!'? El cual se dedica a cazar fantasmas.

Al escuchar esas palabras, los chicos lentamente se detenían de bailar hasta que quedaron quietos— Creo que está tratando de decirnos algo.

Linka volvió donde estaban todos los niños con una gran sonrisa en su cara con un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y con una gaseosa de uva. — Pueden creerlo chicos. Un verdadero fantasma está embrujando nuestra casa. Esto es de lo mejor. Mis plegarias al fin fueron respondidas. — dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

— ¿Rezas para que un fantasma nos atormente?

— Así es, todos los días. — respondió sin dudarlo por un segundo.

— Y, ¿por qué tienes eso?— preguntó Leif apuntando al emparedado y a la gaseosa que tenía Linka.

— Fui a buscar un poco de mantequilla de maní y una gaseosa de uva. Todos saben que a los fantasmas les gusta la mantequilla de maní y la gaseosa de uva. Me pregunto qué clase de fantasma será. Quizás sea el fantasma de alguien que quiere buscar venganza al antiguo dueño de esta casa. O quizás sea un fantasma que busca venganza por algo que hizo algún antepasado Loud. O quizás sea el fantasma de alguien que quiere vengarse de mí.

— ¿Linka?

— Díganme como me veo. No me importa. Es hora de buscar fantasmas. Debería ir al sótano primero— Los niños se preocuparon— Pero mi equipo caza fantasma está en el ático. Así que iré al ático, revisaré el lugar y cuando termine iré al sótano. — Linka fue directamente al ático para buscar fantasmas.

— ¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer? Si Linka va al sótano descubrirá a Luke y le contará todo sobre Bun-Bun. — se preocupó Lexx.

— Al parecer tendremos que mover a Luke del sótano. — sugirió Levi para el problema.

— Podríamos esconderlo en la habitación de mamá y papá.

— No servirá— dijo Levi— con la velocidad de Linka para inspeccionar el ático, nuestra velocidad para mover a alguien con el peso de Luke a la habitación de nuestras unidades paternales. Linka nos descubrirá.

— ¿Pero cómo haremos eso?— Los niños estuvieron unos segundos pensando.

— Necesitamos una distracción. — Respondió el genio— pero tiene que ser una buena distracción para que Linka no perciba a Luke.

— Quizás podríamos hacer un espectáculo de moda. — contestó Lexx.

Pero a Leif se le ocurrió un buen plan— Chicos.

— Quizás podría mostrar un experimento. — dijo Levi, ignorando a Leif.

— Chicos. — habló más fuerte Leif, pero ninguno de sus hermanos lo escuchaba.

— Quizás podríamos combinar esas ideas.

— ¡CHICOS!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— ambos gritaron a Leif por molestarlos en un momento tan crítico.

— Tengo una manera de distraer a Linka. Tendremos tiempo de sacar a Luke y después volver a colocarlo allí. Sin qué Linka lo descubra.

— ¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora?

— Quería usarlo en caso de emergencia.

— ¿¡Acaso no se te ocurre otra emergencia!?

— Este bien. Déjalo todo en mis manos y ustedes encárguense de mover a Luke del sótano a la habitación de mamá y papá.

* * *

Todos siguieron con las instrucciones de Leif. Lexx y Levi se encargaron de mover a Luke y actualmente estaban en el comedor, esperando a la distracción de Leif.

— Espero que Leif sepa lo que está haciendo. — dijo Levi.

— No te preocupes, siempre podemos contar con él para lo que sea. — respondió Lexx.

— Espero que tengas razón. He visto sus calificaciones en la escuela y no me generan nada de seguridad.

Leif estaba en la televisión y estaba buscando un programa de televisión que había grabado.

Linka estaba bajando, lista para buscar fantasmas en el sótano. Pero si el plan de Leif fallaba ella encontraría otra cosa, A Luke y él los delataría.

— Oye Linka, — dijo Leif a su hermana— ¿quieres ver este programa conmigo?

— Me encantaría, pero estoy buscando fantasmas.

— Ahh, bueno. — respondió

Lexx y Levi no podían creer lo que había pasado— ¿Ahh, bueno? ¿Acaso dijo "ahh, bueno"? No debimos confiar en él.

Leif se dirigió a hablar a Linka— Es que pensaba que te interesaría este episodio que explica cómo hacen los huevos de chocolate de esa marca que tanto te gusta.

En menos de un segundo, Linka estaba junto a Leif— ¿Comienza de inmediato?

— En unos segundos comenzará. — Leif al ver que la primera parte de su plan se había completado, comenzó con la fase 2— Linka, te molesta si me siento en tus piernas.

— Claro que no. Siéntate.

— ¿Y qué sucede con tu fantasma?

— Puede esperar. Los fantasmas son conocidos por ser holgazanes para mudarse. Una vez que embrujan un lugar, siempre se quedan allí.

— ¡Comenzó el programa!

Ambos chicos estaban viendo el programa y apareció el presentador— En el programa de hoy veremos cómo hacen los huevos de chocolate.— Al escuchar eso, Linka se emocionó y no quería de quitar ningún segundo sus ojos del programa— Pero antes, veremos cómo se hacen las sillas de madera.

Linka se asustó por lo que oyó— ¿Ma-ma-ma-madera?

— Primero quiero que vean los planos para hacerlo, vean que es sencillo hacerlo— dijo el presentador mostrando los planos en la pantalla del televisor. Linka al ver la imagen del plano de la silla sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Linka tiene una fobia a todo lo relacionado con la carpintería. La única cosa que Linka quería hacer en ese momento era salir huyendo. Pero por alguna razón ella no podía sentir sus piernas. Su fobia le había quitado toda sensación en sus piernas. No podía correr de su pesadilla.

— Leif, ¿me dejas salir?

— ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? — dijo colocando una cara de perro abandonado.

— No es eso, lo que pasa es…— Linka sintió náuseas y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar. Que su almuerzo, su desayuno y toda comida que había comido en su vida iban a salir de su boca. Linka comenzó a sentirse algo mareada— Leif, ¿podemos cambiar de canal?

— Ahora no Linka, estamos en la mejor parte— dijo Leif como excusa para no cambiar de canal— Tan sólo mira esa belleza. Esas piezas de madera— esas palabras sólo sofocaban más a Linka en su mareo.

Linka no podía soportarlo más. El mareo, el dolor, el zumbido en sus oídos, la visión borrosa, todas las sensaciones locas que siente en su cuerpo y la falta sensación en sus piernas eran demasiadas para ella soportar.

Lexx y Leif se sorprendieron del plan de Leif. No sólo era una distracción, sino también, una forma de asegurar el traslado de Luke.

Por otro lado, Linka no lo podía soportar más. Pero había una luz de esperanza que la podía salvar, el control remoto que estaba al costado de ella. Ella sabía que con el control remoto podría apagar la televisión desde el lugar donde estaba. Comenzó a extender su brazo con la poca fuerza que tenía.

Los otros chicos notaron que ella quería el control remoto, pero Leif no se había dado cuenta. Aparentemente Leif se había confiado en su victoria, lo que era una oportunidad de Linka de salir de esa trampa del video de madera.

Era una lucha entre la voluntad de sobrevivir de Linka contra el poder de su fobia. Pero había otra pelea ocurriendo en el momento. Lexx y Levi estaban preocupados de que Linka tomara el control remoto.

Linka usaba todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar ese control, cuando sentía que se había acostumbrado a la sensación, volvía a ella con mucha más fuerza.

Linka se sentía como si estuviera en peligro en altamar. Donde las olas eran fuertes como el mareo que sentía. En medio de todo ese peligro, apareció un barco. El barco le lanzó un salvavidas que tenía una cuerda que estaba atada al barco de rescate. Ahora Linka tenía que luchar contra las peligrosas aguas para obtener el salvavidas.

Linka utilizó todas sus fuerzas para luchar y alcanzar el control remoto. Comenzó a extender su brazo tratando de alcanzar el control. Se acercaba… ¡Se acerca!... ¡SE ACERCA!… ¡SE ACERCA!

Lexx y Levi cerraron sus ojos ya que no podían ver el resultado de esa lucha, ya que si Linka ganaba ellos perderían.

Los chicos miraron hacia el sofá y se impactaron por lo que vieron… Linka había alcanzado el control remoto. Después de tanta lucha, lo logró. Linka toma el control que la salvaría de todo peligro. Ahora Linka tenía el control remoto, la única herramienta que la podría salvar de toda su tortura.

Lexx y Levi se preocuparon ahora todo se iba a descubrir y ya era muy tarde para que se les ocurriera otro plan. Linka apagaría la televisión, seguirá buscando fantasmas en el sótano, descubrirá que Luke está atrapado, él le contará todo a su hermana y ellos tres pagarán las consecuencias. Los dos trataban de pensar en cualquier plan alternativo, pero no había remedio. Estaban perdidos, Linka lo descubrirá todo.

Por el otro lado Linka utilizó lo último que tenía de fuerza y apuntó al televisor y presionó el botón de apagado. Linka se sentía aliviada de haberse salvado. Lexx y Levi sentían que lo habían perdido todo. En ese instante donde parecía que Linka había ganado y el destino de los chicos estaba sellado.

Pero…

— Hemos terminado con el respaldo de madera.

Linka no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Lexx y Levi no podían creer lo que había pasado. Nadie entendía lo que había pasado. La televisión aún estaba encendida, y por ende, aún estaban mostrando el programa de carpintería. Linka desesperadamente presionaba los botones del control remoto. Presionaba todos los botones, el botón de encendido y apagado, el botón para cambiar de canal, algún número para cambiar el canal o cualquiera de los cientos de botones que no hacen nada con el fin de cambiar de ese programa de pesadilla. Pero nada… nada… ¡absolutamente nada pasaba!

Linka no entendía lo que pasaba, comenzó a inspeccionar el control remoto. Quizás lo tenía apuntando a otra dirección o algo por el estilo, pero ese no era el problema. El problema no tenía explicación alguna, hasta que Linka dio vuelta el control remoto y vio el problema. El control remoto no tenía baterías.

Era como si la imaginación Linka hubiese tomado el salvavidas y usara la cuerda para ir al barco. Pero descubriera que el salvavidas estaba desinflado y que el otro extremo de la cuerda no estaba atado al barco, y que habían arrojado ese extremo al agua dejando a Linka que se ahogue en su fobia.

Linka ya no soportó más y cayó derrotada, había perdido contra ese programa.

Leif se levantó del sofá y tenía en su rostro una mirada perversa, extendió su brazo y abrió su mano dejando caer dos baterías del control remoto. — Bien chicos, muevan a Luke a la habitación de nuestros padres— Nadie esperaba ese resultado. Leif había sacado, de antemano, las baterías haciendo el control tan inútil como un ladrillo.

— ¡Vaya Leif! No pensé que tendrías un plan tan genial contra Linka.

— Sí, me enteré que a Linka no le gusta nada respecto a la carpintería. Es por eso que nunca estuvo con nosotros cuando saboteábamos las reparaciones de su habitación. Y guardé este capítulo en específico en caso de emergencia. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que mover a Luke y ocultarlo hasta que Linka despierte.

Los tres chicos procedieron a mover a Luke y lo hicieron perfectamente ya que su hermana ni se percató de que movieron a su hermano, pero en verdad, ella no percataba de nada dado del estado en que estaba.

Lograron completar la primera parte de su plan. Sacar a Luke del sótano y ocultarlo en la habitación de sus padres para que Linka busque fantasmas; ahora comienza la segunda parte del plan. Esperar que a Linka haga lo suyo, después que vaya al segundo piso. Luego mover a Luke al sótano nuevamente. Nada podía salir mal con ese plan. Excepto un detalle. Cuando los chicos salieron de la habitación, no cerraron la puerta por completo.

* * *

Ya que los chicos habían sacado a Luke tenían que esperar a que dieran comerciales en la grabación de programa. Cuando aparecieron los comerciales, Leif comenzó a actuar.

Leif trataba de despertar a su hermana— Linka despierta. Despierta Linka.

Después de varios intentos, Linka comenzó a despertar, aún estaba desorientada por lo que había pasado— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y por qué todo da vuelta y vuelta?

Leif comenzó con la siguiente parte del plan— Linka te quedaste dormida durante el programa. Te perdiste de todo.

— Todo el show, incluyendo como es la fábrica de chocolate.

— No, solo lo la mitad del reporte de la silla. Podemos ver la otra mitad ahora. ¿Qué te parece?

Linka solo se imaginó que tendría que volver a ver ese programa que mostraba la mayor tortura que le podían ofrecer. Trabajar con madera. Se levantó del sofá, tomó su equipo de cazar fantasmas y se fue en dirección al sótano— Olvídalo, iré a buscar fantasma en el sótano— Linka se fue del lugar, dejando a Leif solo.

— Leif, no puedo creer que planearas todo eso, ¿cómo se te ocurrió todo eso?

— Es simple, cuando descubrí que a Linka no le gusta nada con la carpintería. Que se marea al ver cualquier trabajo relacionado con la madera. Un día Linka me estaba regañando por algo estúpido, pero estaba el televisor encendido y dieron éste mismo capítulo, y Linka al verlo dejó de regañarme y se fue, por lo que decidí grabar el capítulo en caso de emergencia. Y tuve suerte que después mostraron como se hacían los huevos de chocolate, de esa forma atraje a Linka, ya que no perdería de vista el programa si dieran un episodio así. Me aseguré que Linka no huyera rápidamente sentándome en sus piernas, y cuando dieran esa parte perdiera parte de sus fuerzas. Finalmente, me aseguré que Linka se quedara siempre allí, así que le di un señuelo para que pensara que se salvaría con el control remoto; pero me asegure de quitarle las baterías, de esa manera Linka trataría de alcanzarlo para apagar el televisor. Y cuando se diera cuenta de que el control no tenía baterías, ya será muy tarde para que pudiera pensar en otro plan.

— Eres manipulador y cruel. — Dijo Lexx al notar su habilidad de realizar ese plan y fue a abrazar a su hermano. — En verdad que eres mi hermano.

— Deja de abrazarme.

Levi tampoco podía creer la habilidad de planear de Leif, pero aún le quedaba una duda. — Si puedes pensar en esos tipos de planes, ¿por qué te va mal en la escuela?

— ¡Por qué esto es importante! — respondió Leif.

Los chicos procedieron a esperar en el sofá a que Linka terminara en su búsqueda de fantasmas para así volver a colocar a Luke en el sótano hasta que Levi repare ese juguete. No había nada que los pondría en peligro en ese momento.

Hasta que…

Hubo un sonido desde la escalera, como si alguien hubiera pisado el piso que rechina. Los tres chicos voltearon la cabeza y vieron lo que había provocado el sonido.

Luke estaba subiendo las escaleras mientras que aún estaba atado en la silla.

Cuando los chicos habían dejado a Luke en la habitación de sus padres, no dejaron completamente cerrada la puerta. Luke vio esa oportunidad de escapar y advertir a alguien que estaba atado en la silla. Él sospechaba que si encontraba a alguno de sus hermanos en la casa, lo desatarían y así podría al fin ser libre. Claro que Luke no tenía ni la menor idea de cuantos hermanos, no de cuales hermanos. Había escuchado a Linka, pero no sabía dónde estaba en el momento. Pero antes había escuchado un ruido de algo de goma golpeaba la pared, después tocaba el suelo, luego un sonido como sí alguien diera un sólo aplauso. Las personas normales no descubrirían de inmediato que sonido era, pero Luke tenía un oído musical y podía distinguir el sonido de varias cosas y él sabía que era lo que provocaba ese sonido. Era como si alguien lanzara una pelota de goma a la pared, luego tocaba el piso y volviera a la mano de la misma persona y esta última volvía a lanzar la pelota. Y había una sola persona que hace eso en toda la casa Loud, Lynn. Además Luke sabe que Lynn sólo hace eso cuando está en su habitación. Por lo que estaba cien por ciento seguros que Lynn estaba en su habitación. Por lo que su plan era escabullirás hacia la habitación de Lynn y mostrar en la situación que estaba y poder solucionar toda esta locura.

Pero desafortunadamente, Luke piso la escalera que hacia ruido y los chicos lo descubrieron. Luke sólo tenía una opción correr lo más rápido que podía.

Los tres chicos fueron rápidamente a capturar a Luke. Luke por otra parte, fue corriendo a ver si podía alcanzar donde estaba Lynn antes que los otros chicos lo atraparán. Pero desafortunadamente, solo recorrió la mitad de las escaleras. Los chicos pudieron atraparlo antes de que alguien pudiera ver que estaba en casa.

Luke había perdido, pero un rayo de inspiración le dio una idea, pero le iba a doler, y mucho. Luke se lanzó hacia atrás. Con la altura que estaba esperaba que pudiera romper la silla y escapar de la silla. Al menos nada podía salir mal.

Luke cayó y terminó en el primer piso, pero la silla no se rompió. Lo malo es que hizo mucho ruido. Ruido que llamó la atención a alguien en el sótano.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!— Gritó Linka desde la cocina ya que había terminado de inspeccionar el sótano. Linka fue a ver que había provocado ese ruido.

Lexx que estaba en el límite de la sala de estar y del comedor y veía que Linka se acercaba e iba descubrir. Ya todo estaba perdido y sólo le quedó a Lexx cubrirse los ojos ya que era todo lo que se podía hacer.

Levi estaba tratando de mover a Luke, pero no podía hacerlo solo.

Por otra parte Leif estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que la silla no se había roto— ¡Vaya, qué silla tan resistente!— pensó en voz alta Leif.

Linka había pasó por la sala de estar cuando escuchó lo que dijo Leif— ¿Si-si-silla?— Linka se cubrió rápidamente los ojos— ¡Leif, aún estás viendo ese tonto programa!— Linka se cubrió los ojos ya que pensaba que Leif aún estaba viendo el programa de cómo se hacían las sillas de madera. Gracias a ese malentendido, Linka no vio que Luke estaba en la habitación atado a la silla.

Levi no podía creer lo que había pasado, aparentemente la señora fortuna le había sonreído a los niños, ya que les dio la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de Linka— Así es querida hermana. Aún están transmitiendo el programa de cómo se hacen la sillas usando _Pinus genus_ , nombre común, madera de pino de alta calidad. ¿Quieres verlo con nosotros?

— ¡Claro que no!— respondió Linka, ya que no loca volvería someterse la tortura de ver algo relacionado con la carpintería— si me disculpan, iré a ver cómo esta Lynn— Linka fue directamente al segundo piso. Luke por otra parte, estaba murmurando lo más alto que podía, para que Linka lo escuchara. Linka escuchó el sonido, pero no sabía que exactamente era— ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Levi necesitaba una excusa rápida— Es… la tv. Sí. Así es, es la tv mostrando… cómo… calibrar la madera. — respondió usando la primera excusa que se le ocurría.

— ¿La madera se calibra?— preguntó Linka ya que no sabía eso, pero ella en sí no sabe nada de madera. Luke murmuraba más fuerte y de manera desesperada para que su hermana lo viera— ¡Vaya! Ese sonido sí que es horrible. Es como si la madera estuviera pidiendo ayuda— Lo que hacía a Luke desesperarse aún más— Bueno, disfruten de su programa— Linka fue directamente a ver a Lynn y cuando entró a la habitación. Los chicos se relajaron.

— Eso estuvo muy cerca.

— Bien iré a mi habitación. Ustedes dos oculten a Luke— dijo Levi. Levi fue a su habitación a ver las reparaciones de Bun-Bun, y los gemelos fueron a ocultar a Luke.

Cuando ellos llegaron a la puerta del sótano, abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a bajarlo. Lexx estaba por el frente y Leif lo sostenía por la espalda. Y Luke se movía ya que quería que lo desataran.

— ¡PUEDES DEJAR DE MOVERTE!— gritó Lexx a Luke y él negó con la cabeza. Lexx se molestó así que hizo algo para vengarse— Bueno… disfruta el viaje— Lexx soltó la silla y dejó a caer a Luke por las escaleras del sótano. Leif logró soltar la silla antes que lo arrastrara.

Ahora Luke volvió al sótano y estaba peor que antes. Ahora no solamente estaba atado, sino que también estaba lastimado por la caída por las escaleras. Y de alguna forma, la silla quedó intacta.

Leif al ver el estado de la silla sólo se rascó la cabeza— Las sillas están comportando de manera extraña hoy— pensó en voz alta Leif, luego se dirigió a Luke— Luke, ¿estás bien?

La caída soltó la mordaza de la boca, por lo que podía responder— ¡Estoy en tanto dolor que perdí mi acento!

Lexx se dirigió a su gemelo— Está bien, ahora no nos molestara más— Ambos gemelos salieron del sótano dejando a Luke todo lastimado allí y lejos de los ductos para que volviera hacer los sonidos.

Cuando iban saliendo de la cocina, Lexx se dio cuenta de cómo había dejado a su hermano mayor— No puedo dejar Luke así— Lexx volvió al sótano, se acercó a Luke y volvió a colocar la mordaza para que no pudiera gritar por ayuda. — No puedo creer que casi se me olvida colocar esta cosa. Cuídate Luke— y Lexx dejó a su hermano en el sótano.

— Bien, se acabó esta pesadilla. Vamos a ver cómo va la reparación de Bun-Bun.

* * *

Los chicos fueron a la habitación de los menores de la casa. León estaba en la cama agonizando de dolor, quizás por la cantidad exagerada de comida que comió, quién sabe. Por otra parte Levi, mostró el resultado de las reparaciones de Bun-Bun.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No está perfecto?

— Ummm— ninguno de los gemelos sabía que responder.

— ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Leif fue el primero en hablar— Bueno, ¿cómo explicarlo?

— Apesta. — Interrumpió Lexx.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— En primer lugar, este Bun-Bun está hecho de metal. — dijo Lexx apuntó a un conejo de metal que había en la habitación.

Levi reunió todas las piezas de Bun-Bun y le creó un traje metálico alrededor de ellas. — Pero puede hacer miles de cosas que el otro Bun-Bun. — Levi presionó un botón en un control y el Robo-Bun-Bun comenzó a volar.

— No queremos que uses robots.

— Dime una cosa mala de mis robots.

— Fue tu robot racista que nos llevó a este problema.

— Bueno, entonces cómo solucionamos este problema— Levi comenzó al calmarse y pensó que era mejor solucionar el problema por otra dirección— Cuando algunos de sus juguetes se rompe, ¿a dónde lo llevan?

— Con Linka— respondieron ambos niños a la vez. Levi tenía que encontrar una alternativa ya que llevar el juguete a su hermana no era una opción.

— Bien, ¿y si no estuviera Linka?

— Con Loni. — Respondieron los gemelos.

— Entonces ese será nuestro plan. Cuando llegue Loni a casa le pediremos que repare a Bun-Bun.

— Pero Loni trabaja hoy. — dijo Lexx apuntando al hecho de que Loni ahora trabajaba en algunas tardes.

— No puede ser. Loni llegará tarde y no podemos mantener a Linka distraída por tanto tiempo.

— ¿Y qué hacemos?

— No lo sé. No es que Loni haga algo estúpido lo cual lo traiga a casa.

Repentinamente, Loni llega a casa— Hola a todos. Adivinen qué estoy haciendo.

Los chicos no podían creer la suerte que tenían. Loni volvió a casa antes y salieron de la habitación de Levi y fueron directamente a la entrada de la casa. — Loni, ¿qué hacer aquí y no en tu trabajo?

— Iba ir a trabajar después de la escuela, pero no encontraba mi billetera por lo que decidí buscarlo aquí. ¿Alguien lo habrá visto?

— No, ¿revisaste tus bolsillos?— preguntó Leif.

Loni comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos y encontró su billetera— ¡Vaya! Siempre están en el último lugar que buscas, ¿verdad?

— Ese debería ser el primer lugar que deberías buscar.

— Bueno, ahora iré a trabajar. — Antes de que Loni tuviera la oportunidad de salir, sus tres hermanos se colocaron en la puerta.

— Loni, no puedes ir a trabajar.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Porque… umm… porque… estás enfermo.

— ¿Lo estoy? Pero no me siento enfermo.

— Sí, tienes la enfermedad de vaca loca. — fue lo primero que a Leif se le ocurrió decir.

— No seas tonto Leif. Ni siquiera tenemos vacas.

— Entonces tienes la enfermedad del gato.

— ¡Oh, no!, tengo un gato, ¡AHHH!— Loni salió corriendo hacia la cocina, pero antes chocando con la pared.

— Eso fue raro. — exclamó Lexx.

— Esperen— volvió Loni a donde estaban sus hermanos— ¿Y cuáles son los síntomas de gato loco?

— Umm…

— Tienes sueño durante a la noche. — dijo Lexx

— Sed ocasional — complementó Levi.

— Y de vez en cuando un poco de hambre. — agregó Leif.

— Y no controlas tus parpadeos— añadió Levi.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Estoy enfermo!— Loni fue corriendo y gritando a su habitación.

Cuando Loni entró en su habitación. Linka salió de la habitación de Lynn, y Lynn estaba gritando— ¡LINKA, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!

Linka fue rápidamente donde estaban sus hermanos— Chicos, escucharon la emergencia. Hay alguien enfermo en esta casa. Debemos evacuar.

En la casa Loud, hay una cosa que la mayoría de los Louds no pueden soportar, son las personas enfermas. Existen algunas excepciones, Loki, Loni y los padres Louds son capaces de soportar a las personas enfermas, pero los demás siempre suelen de huir. Linka al escuchar que había alguien enfermo, simplemente quería salir de la casa y salvar a quién podía.

— Chicos. Empaquen algunas cosas, necesito llamar a Clydia y…. ¡Rayos! Olvide que Clydia estaba en el árcade, ahora necesito buscar otro lugar para ocultarme.

Al escuchar eso y prevenir que Linka fuese a su habitación, a Levi se le ocurrió una idea. — No temas hermana, que tengo la solución— Fueron directamente a la habitación de Levy. Y él presionó un botón y salió una especie de cápsula espacial— Te presentó mi búnker de enfermedades letales, un lugar donde no sé puede contagiar.

— ¿Tienes una habitación secreta para enfermedades?

— Claro que tengo un una habitación secreta. Todos los científicos tenemos algunas habitaciones secretas, incluso más de una, ¿dónde crees que guardo los clones de nuestra familia?

— ¡¿Nuestros qué?!

— No vayan a la cochera— Levi tomó la mano de Linka y la puso dentro de la cápsula— Bien Linka, escóndete aquí hasta que pase la plaga.

— Bien. Por cierto, no me dijeron quién estaba enfermo. — dijo Linka.

— Es Loni, ahora siguiendo con el problema. — Levi cerró la cápsula y los chicos salieron de la habitación. — ¡Vaya! Eso nos salió mejor de lo esperado.

— ¿Por qué no usamos esta cosa para escondernos?— preguntó Lexx.

— Fácil, aún no lo término. Le falta un baño y no tiene acceso a internet. Pero la razón más importante, es que se puede abrir desde adentro y afuera. Entonces si Linka nos encontrara estaríamos en problema.

— Ahora explicar la situación a Loni.

Los chicos fueron a la habitación de Loni para asegurar que permanezca en la casa y no quiera salir.

— Bien Loni, tienes Gato Loco. Y no hay cura conocida. Pero hay una cosa que se puede hacer para curarte.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Loni.

— Puedes reparar juguetes.

— ¿Juguetes? ¿De dónde sacaré juguetes para reparar?

— ¿Qué te parece reparar un peluche?

— Sería genial. Pero no tengo un peluche.

Lexx fue rápidamente a buscar el Robo-Bun-Bun, tomó uno de los palos de golf de Loki y golpeó al robot está que se abrió y dejó salir los restos de Bun-Bun. Y los chicos mostraron los restos de Bun-Bun a Loni.

Loni tuvo un flashback mental de uno de los peores episodios de su vida. Recordaba como una niña de cuatro años lo golpeaba a él y a sus hermanos. Aún escuchaba los gritos de sus hermanos de ese día cuando su hermana tuvo su primera pelea.

Linka estaba pateando a sus hermanos que estaban en el suelo, después de que ella los tirara de las escaleras.

Linka pateó a Lane— ¡Oh, mi cara!

Linka pateó a Lynn— ¡Oh, mis costillas!

Linka pateó a Loni— ¡Oh, mi esperma!

Y así seguía golpeando sus hermanos, una y otra vez, hasta que Lars la detuvo.

Loni recordaba de las patadas de su hermana, todos los gritos y del sufrimiento que recibieron. — ¡DESTRUYERON A BUN…!— los chicos cubrieron la boca de Loni antes de que alguien lo escuchara.

— No seas tonto. Este no es Bun-Bun. No es Bun-Bun, es… el nieto del primo del tío de la hija del primo del hermano mayor del abuelo de la tátara tía de la prima Bun-Bun.

Loni miró a sus hermanos, sospechando de la historia que acababan de decir sobre el familiar lejano de Bun-Bun— ¡Oh!, bueno, ¿y qué le pasó?

— Es una larga historia, — comenzó a explicar Lexx— todo comenzó cuando Levi construyó un robot que le dispara a la gente de color.

— Wow, wow, wow. Levi, eso es racista. — dijo Loni a Levi.

— Eso no fue lo que sucedió— se defendió Levi. — Digamos que se cayó por las escaleras.

— ¡Oh, bueno!, ¿y cómo se llama?

Los chicos se sorprendieron ya que ninguno se le había ocurrido algo que decir, y Levi comenzó a hablar— ¿Su nombre? Su nombre… Bueno su nombre… es… Paget… y… ese es su nombre.

— Está bien. Con gusto arreglo a Espagueti.

— Su nombre no es… ¡Ah! Olvídalo. Bien. Manos a la obra. — ordenó Levi a Loni.

— Pensé que usaría mis manos para reparar a Espagueti. — los chicos ignoraron el último comentario de Loni y se largaron de la habitación para que Loni pudiera hacer todo lo que necesitaba hacer.

— Bien, creo que lo logramos. Linka no va a descubrir el incidente y Loni reparará todo. Y no hay nada que lo arruine.

.

Todo sonaba que los chicos se salvarían. Hasta qué se escuchó un gran ruido de la habitación de Levi. Los chicos fueron corriendo hacia la habitación y descubrieron que Linka estaba saliendo de la cápsula de Levi.

Los chicos se sorprendieron y fueron donde estaba ella— Linka, ¿qué estás haciendo?

— Voy a ver a Loni.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — gritaron los tres a la vez.

Lexx quería alejar a Linka lo más posible de Loni— Pero Loni está enfermo.

— Lo sé, pero tomé mi tiempo para pensar en ese bunker de enfermedades, ya que no tenía internet, y me di cuenta que a pesar de que es horrible estar cerca de personas enfermas y escaparía sin dudarlo. Estamos hablando de Loni, él siempre nos cuida y nos ayuda para que nos mejoremos. Y siempre lo ha hecho desde que era niña y creo que debería hacer algo. Así qué es justo que ayude a Loni. Por fortuna ese bunker tenía un botón para abrir desde fuera. Ahora si me disculpan, necesito ir usar el baño ya que ese estúpido bunker no tenía uno— Linka fue directamente al baño, dejando a todos solos.

Ahora, nuevamente, los chicos volvían a tener problemas— Qué vamos a hacer. Si Linka observa en todo momento a Loki, él no podrá reparar a Bun-Bun.

— Nuevo plan. Quítenle Bun-Bun a Loni, cuando Linka no éste hay que hacer que Loni siga reparando. Hay que distraer a Linka y mantenerla lejos de la habitación de Loni.

* * *

Momentos después, Linka salió del baño y procedió a hacer una llamada telefónica a una persona que estaba lo suficientemente loco para cuidar a uno de sus hermanos enfermos— Hola— contestó la persona en la otra línea.

— Loki, necesito tu ayuda. Loni está enfermo. — la persona con la que Linka se contactó era su hermano mayor Loki y él no estaba solo.

— ¿Con quién hablas Loki Doki? — dijo Bebe, su novia.

— ¿Acaso estás con Bebe?

— ¿Estás hablando con Linka? — Bebe le grita al teléfono para que Linka la escuchara— Hola Linka.

— Hola Bebe.

Loki siguió la conversación con Linka para terminar lo antes posible con la llamada telefónica y así volver a su cita con Bebe— Bien, dijiste que Loni está enfermo.

— Así es. Y necesito consejos para cuidarlo.

— Bueno, Loni tiene siete fases de estar enfermo. Cada uno es una pesadilla. Primero fiebre, luego hambriento extremo, después el ambientalista, luego el abrasador, luego insulta a Mahatma Gandhi, luego dolor y risa, y finalmente, decir 'sí' a una cosa.

— ¿Decir 'sí' a cualquier cosa?

— En serio, le pides cualquier cosa y te dirá que sí, es la única cosa buena de su enfermedad. ¿En serio vas a dejar de alto el detalle de insultar a Gandhi?

— Se trata de Loni, dirá muchas cosas sin sentido. Lo más seguro que insultará su ropa. Pero que te diga que sí a cualquier cosa. Pero quiero saber a qué nivel dice que sí.

— Me hizo una cama de madera tamaño reina para Bebe.

— Una cama tamaño reina. O sea que fácilmente me hará esto— Linka sacó de su bolsillo una hoja de una revista— Si hago que Loni me haga esto, seré la sensación para el evento de la próxima semana. Los chicos se sorprenderán y las otras chicas me odiarán. La combinación perfecta.

— ¿Linka? — dijo Loki que aún estaba en el teléfono de Linka.

— Después hablamos Loki— Linka salió lo más rápido que podía y fue donde estaba Loni, para pedirle que le hiciera una prenda de vestir— Loni, ¿me puedes hacer este disfraz de Ace Savvy?

— No puedo, no tengo tiempo. — contestó su hermano

— ¡Rayos! Es difícil pedirle a Loni que haga ropa que yo quiero. Solo hace ropa que él quiere hacer. Por lo que parece, tendré que pedírselo cuando esté en la fase siete. Cuando él diga 'sí' a cualquier cosa.

* * *

Lexx, Leif y Levi se reunieron fuera de la habitación de Loni para hablar de la nueva situación que tenían.

— Bien tenemos más problemas. Linka va a cuidar a Loni. Tenemos que evitar que Linka vea a Bun-Bun. — Los chicos estaban vigilando a Loni, para que no revelara que Bun-Bun había sido destruido. Pero no podían demasiado dado que Linka estaba en la habitación con él.

Linka estaba con Loni que estaba en su cama— Loni, ¿necesitas algo?

— Necesito a Espagueti. — respondió Loni. Sus hermanos le dijeron que para que pudiera sentirse mejor, tenía que reparar un juguete y le pasaron a Bun-Bun, pero le dijeron que se llamaba Padget, pero Loni lo malinterpreto y pensó que se llamaba Espagueti.

— ¿Quieres espagueti? — Preguntó Linka— Bueno te traeré un plato de espagueti— y se fue a preparar el plato de comida ya que pensó de que eso estaba hablando, cuando en realidad estaba hablando del peluche.

Los chicos se sorprendieron de que Loni fuera la persona que le daría la distracción perfecta a Linka.

— Buena distracción Loni. Ahora si puedes continuar. — Dijo Leif— ahora tienes tiempo para arreglar a Bun-Bun— Lexx lo golpeó con el codo— Digo, a Espagueti.

— Lo siento chicos. Pero tengo mucho calor. — Loni se sentía algo acalorado por alguna razón, que no lo motivaba para nada.

Lexx reaccionó como suele hacerlo— ¡Sólo repara el tonto juguete y te sentirás bien!

— No puedo estoy enfermo. — Loni se fue a descansar en su cama.

Los chicos no podían creer la nueva situación de que estaban todos metidos. — Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba. Loni en verdad piensa que está enfermo.

* * *

— Esto es de lo peor— gritó Lynn en su habitación— Primero, no puedo hacer ejercicios; segundo, no puedo hacer nada; por último, Linka me trata como si fuera un bebé. — A lo lejos, Lynn notó que Linka estaba subiendo las escaleras con una bandeja que tenía espagueti. — Bien, ahora me va a dar de comer ¡Que insoportable!

Lynn miró hacia donde estaba Linka, y ella giró en dirección de la habitación de Loni. — ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! — Luego detrás de ella, estaban Leif y Lexx siguiéndolos. — ¡Oye Lexx! ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde lleva Linka esos fideos?

— Loni está enfermo y Linka lo cuidara. Él quería un plato de espagueti, así que Linka se los preparó

A lo lejos se escuchó que a alguien se le cayó un plató y una bandeja de madera— ¡Rayos Leif! ¡Hiciste que se me cayera la comida de Loni, ahora tengo que hacer más!

Lynn vio a Linka caminando y quería un poco de comida— ¡Oye Linka!, vi que estabas haciendo espagueti. Te importa darme un poco.

— Me encantaría darte, pero tengo una segunda ración y es para Loni.

— ¡Oh, vamos!— se molestó Lynn— Tengo la pierna lastimada.

— Bueno, Loni está enfermo y tiene la prioridad.

— ¿La prioridad de qué?

— La prioridad de rescate. Siempre hay un orden al rescatar. Los últimos son la gente, luego los ancianos, luego los niños. Luego los heridos. Y lo que son más importantes, los enfermos.

— ¡Vamos! — Exclamó Lynn— ¡Lo único que quiero es comer!

— Te traeré una manzana. — dijo Linka para calmar a su hermano.

Pero Lynn no le atrajo nada esa idea— ¡Pff! ¡Qué tontería! Ni quería esos espaguetis. — Linka ignoró al testarudo de su hermano y se fue a la cocina para buscar un plato a su hermano, Loni.

Linka sirvió un plato a su hermano, fue a la escalera y fue directamente a su habitación, hasta que se escuchó otra vez que un plato de cayó y una bandeja se cayera también— ¡Maldita sea Lexx! — Linka volvió a la habitación de Lynn— Oye Lynn, tengo que cocinar más fideos ya que Leif y Lexx botaron todo lo que había cocinado y ahora iré a preparar más ¿Quieres un poco?

— Claro que sí.

* * *

Linka estaba cocinando otra porción de fideos ya que sus hermanos hicieron que se cayeran los platos al suelo. Ellos se reunieron ya que pudieron distraer a Linka, pero necesitaban hacer algo más, por lo que fueron a la habitación de Loni.

— Bien pudimos distraer a Linka— Dijo Lexx— No fue fácil. Tuve que chocar con ella y dejar que el espagueti cayera sobre mí.

— Yo también hice lo mismo— dijo Leif.

— Tuve que ir a cambiar mi ropa— contestó molestamente Lexx.

— ¿Te cambiaste la ropa? — preguntó Leif.

— Dime que no solo te lamiste toda la ropa para sacar las manchas.

— Claro que no.

— Gracias al cielo.

— También me comí los fideos que estaban en el suelo y estaban deliciosos— Lexx lo miró con una cara disgustada— ¿Qué? Si no lo hubiera hecho se hubiera perdido la comida.

Levi los llamó la atención— Por favor, concéntrense. Ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo hacer que Loni repare a Bun-Bun. Los tres chicos comenzaron a pensar en algún plan para resolver todos los problemas que tenían, pero comenzaron a sentir unos escalofríos.

— Chicos, ¿no sienten un poco de frío?—preguntó Leif.

— Ahora que lo mencionas. — Lexx también comenzó a sentir un poco de frío

Levi que también comenzó a sentir frío notó que salía vapor con la respiración de cada uno de sus hermanos. — En verdad que la temperatura ambiental ha disminuido notablemente.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta al exhalar, el aire salía un poco de vapor de su boca. Los chicos recién notaron que Loni estaba de pie y estaba manipulado el termostato que había en su habitación.

— Loni, ¿qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Leif, mientras temblaba por el frío.

— Tengo calor— contestó Loni.

— Loni, si sigues haciendo esto. Terminarás sufriendo hipotermia— respondió Levi.

— No creo que los hipopótamos les moleste. — Respondió Loni.

— Dije hipotermia, no hipopótamos.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a sentir mucho frío que apenas podían moverse y notaron un copo de nieve— ¿Acaso se está poniendo a nevar?

Los tres chicos no podían moverse y nada podía salvarlos. De repente, entró Linka— Aquí está tu espagueti Loni.

— ¡Espagueti! Dame— Loni comenzó a comer como loco.

Linka sonrió al ver a su hermano y notó que hacía un poco de frío— Sé que soy una persona que usa una blusa en días extremos, pero esto es demasiado— Linka comenzó a bajar la temperatura del termostato, y la habitación volvió a su temperatura normal. — Bueno, veo que la fase de fiebre se terminó.

— ¿La fase de qué cosa? — preguntó Lexx.

— La fase de fiebre. Cada vez que Loni se enferma, pasa por muchas fases: fiebre, hambre, ambientalista, abrasador, insulta a Gandhi, risa y dolor, y finalmente, dirá 'sí' a una cosa.

A Lexx le sorprendió lo que dijo Linka al final— ¿Decir sí a una cosa?

— Así es. Al parecer que Loni le dirá que sí a cualquier petición a alguien.

— ¿Que tan sí dirá?

— Le construyó una cama tamaño reina ya que Loki se lo pidió.

— Interesante. — A Lexx se le ocurrió la forma de solucionar el montón de los problemas que tenía él y sus hermanos.

Loni había terminado su plato de comida. — ¡Quiero más!

— Creo que iré a buscar más fideos. — Linka salió de la habitación para buscar más fideos para su hermano.

Lexx sonrió, ya que encontró la solución de todos sus problemas— Chicos, no puedo creerlo.

— Ni yo, ¿quién puede insultar a Gandhi? — dijo Levi.

— Es fácil. Duh, soy Gandhi, duh. — respondió Leif colocando cara de tonto.

— ¿Sabes en primer lugar quién es Gandhi?

— No, pero no necesito saberlo para insultarlo poniendo cara de duh.

Lexx se estaba molestando por las estupideces que estaban hablando sus hermanos— No es eso. No puedo creer que tengamos la solución a nuestro problema. Resulta que Loni dirá que sí a cualquier cosa. Entonces tenemos que asegurarnos en ser los primeros en pedir a Loni ese favor que no dirá no.

Ahora se venía una batalla. Linka y sus hermanos querían pedirle un deseo a Loni. Pero para eso deberán pasar por muchas pruebas. Para Linka sería un disfraz mejorado de su superheroína favorita de todos los tiempos, Ace Savy. Para Leif, Lexx y Levi, era la última posibilidad para su salvación, y ya tomaron muchas decisiones riesgosas, como encerar a Luke en el sótano y aplicar un poco de violencia física hacia él; sobrealimentaron a León de tal forma, que terminó comiendo el almuerzo de varios días en unos pocos minutos; y le mintieron a Loni para hacerlo creer que estaba enfermo, lo cual lo llevó demasiado lejos. Ya tomaron todas esas decisiones y no había vuelta atrás. Solo les quedaba seguir recorriendo el camino que ya se habían metido, y ver si es posible salvarse de la ira de Linka cuando descubra lo que le ha pasado a su muñeco favorito.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo. Como verán, Leif, Lexx y Levi están cada vez en más aprietos y de a poco van a ir a pareciendo más problemas. Si que están atrapados en un agujero y la única forma de salir es seguir cavando, así funcionan los agujeros, ¿verdad?**

 **Ahora con las preguntas:**

 **¿Les gustó el capitulo?**  
 **¿Qué les pareció el plan de Leif?**  
 **¿Creen que Luke y León estarán bien?  
** **¿Si pudieran pedirle un deseo a Loni, ¿cuál sería?  
**

 **Bueno, ahora me despido de ustedes y trataré de tener el próximo capitulo en menos tiempo.**

 **Escriban sus reviews para comentar en la historia.**

 **Si tienen ideas para este capitulo o para un futuro capitulo, no duden en escribir.**

 **Eso sería todo, espero que tengan un buen día y nos vemos para la próxima.**


End file.
